


What About Us?

by Dan13la



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Season 6B, Anger Management, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Theo Raeken, Character Death, Cute Liam, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Hunters, Jealous Liam, Jealous Theo Raeken, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, Mpreg, Post Season 6a, Puppy Liam, Rutting, Sex, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo is a Little Shit, Thiam, Top Liam Dunbar, Top Theo Raeken, Torture, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 202,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan13la/pseuds/Dan13la
Summary: Alternative version of 6B. While dealing with the hunters and Gerard, Liam has to deal with his anger, and Theo become part of the pack. He also seems to be the only one who can calm Liam down. What does that mean for them?Translation of the italian fanfiction ''What About Us'' written by Elly_46.





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm here with a new story. This is a translation of the italian fanfiction ''What About Us'' written by the amazing Elly_46. You can read here: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3704397
> 
> This is one of the most beautiful Thiam I've read so far, and so I wanna share it out of my country. I hope you like it as much I did. Enjoy!!

"So... well, are you really sure you're okay?'' Mason asked for what was the millionth time in a week.

"I told you I'm fine," Liam replied, snorting slightly. Mason looked at him not really on board, but avoided asking other questions to his friend who seemed already quite short tempered lately. And since this was Liam, making him more angry was not a very good idea.

 

The fact is that according to Mason, since Hayden had left at the end of the school, Liam had become more and more nervous and had started to have problems with his anger again, even if for now, besides him, it seemed that the only one to have noticed that was Stiles, but for the moment the other human had not reported anything to the others. And Mason did not know if this could improve or make things worse. Probably Stiles thought it was a passing condition due to Hayden's departure and that everything would soon go back to normal. But now, it had been three months since the girl had left, and Mason was not an expert on broken hearts, but he was sure that three months was a long enough time to start moving on. Still, Liam's nervousness was always there.

 

“Hi guys” Corey's voice broke out, while he came out behind them suddenly. The boy approached Mason giving him a peck on his lips. He sat down next to his boyfriend, looking up at Liam, who seemed lost staring the emptiness before him. Corey looked for Mason's eyes as if to ask him what was up with the blond guy, but the dark man shook his head. It was better that no one else start questioning Liam again.

 

''Everything all right?'' Mason asked to the other boy to change the subject. The other nodded with a smile.

''Yeah. Did you hear?''

''What? ' Mason asked.

"Probably the boys will postpone college for next year," Corey said. This seemed to shake Liam out of his lethargy. The blond turned to them staring at his best friend's boyfriend.

''Are you serious?'' he asked, clutching the cup of black coffee in his hands. He met the waitress's eyes and she gave him a smile that he ignored. He realized he was slightly apathetic, but he did not like doing anything these days.

"Malia told me that a while ago. It seems that Scott thought that staying around for at least another year would not be bad. He wants to make sure there are no new surprises"the boy said, ordering a cappuccino with a wave of his hand from the bartender.

"Well, it's great. But what will they do in the meantime?'' Mason asked aware that certainly thay could not go back to school.

''Scott will keep working as assistant coach and work at the clinic with Deaton, while Stiles will help his father at the police station''

''Lydia and Malia will stay too? '' Liam asked taking another sip.

"Lydia will probably leave for a while, says she need a break. Malia said she was not going to leave Scott alone with Theo around" Corey said, taking his cappuccino and shrugging. Liam, hearing that name, jumped, suddenly widening his eyes.

''Did you just say Theo?'' Mason was about to choke.

"Is he back? When ? '' Liam asked in a burst, and Mason could swear not to have seen him so active for months.

''Well, from what Malia told me, I think he is in town for no more than a week'' he replied

"Has he been here for a week? '' Liam shouted, making half of the people around staring at them, and blushing soon after. Mason coughed, still trying to recover from the fact that that "Theo", the one who had almost killed all of them, the one his best friend had freed from the bowels of the earth, was back there.

  
''Why did no one tell us about that? '' Liam said, this time in a lower voice. Why were they always the last ones to know about things? It was not fair. And luckily they should have stayed alone to protect Beacon Hills, well, of course not anymore, but that did not change anything.  
"That's what I asked Malia when she told me he was back. And she said that Scott asked Theo not to be seen around because the 'Big Alpha' is reflecting'' Corey made marking the quotes in air with his fingers while saying ''Big Alpha".

  
'' Did he need to reflect about what? - Mason said - About how kickin' him away from where he came from?''  
''Why should he? - Liam said - after all he helped us '

'  
''Because he wanted to kill us all, and then you kindly brought him back to life'' the dark guy argued back.  
''But he helped us. Without him we would not have made it out'' Liam said firmly, leaving his best friend speechless. Liam looked like an automaton from all summer, and just woke up to defend Theo Raeken.

  
"Liam is not wrong," Corey said, "and I guess Scott thinks like him. In fact, Malia has hinted that Scott is thinking of making him join the pack ''  
''What?'' Liam and Mason said at the same time. Liam amazed, Mason upset.  
''So it seems'' Corey mumbled back to his cappuccino.

  
"And Stiles agrees? Well, he hates him. We all hate him" Mason said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
''As Liam has said before, he helped us. Maybe he's not so bad" Corey suggested, but Mason made a disappointed sound without answering. He turned to look at Liam, who was now staring out the window of the diner again with his usual empty gaze. But this time a hint of a smile was lingering on his face, and Mason could not understand why he was smiling, or maybe he just did not want to understand it.

  
*

 

"I want to know what you think," Scott told him, giving a soft sigh.  
''What do I think? I think you are the alpha, Scotty. And that even if sometimes you are too much trusty, you have a good instinct, so whatever will be your decision I will be on your side '' Stiles answered with all his sincerity, shrugging his shoulders.

  
''Good. We should send a message to the others and let them know that I want to have a meeting tomorrow night. We will tell everyone that I 'm going to let Theo join the pack, but only if they all agree or at least the majority. I can not simply oblige everyone to my will'' Scott said to his best friend.

  
''See? That's what I was talking about. You always know how to make the right choice, which is why you are the "True Alpha"'' Stiles chuckled  
"I do not always make the right choices, Stiles. I've also messed about in the past ''  
"And that's why I'm there" the sheriff's son answered, making his best friend smile heartily.

  
''Well, then would you tell others about that in the group chat? Tomorrow morning I will call Theo '' Scott said approaching the home phone and taking it from the cordless. Stiles nodded and typed quickly on the phone, so that Scott wondered how the hell he could do it so quickly.  
''Done'' Stiles decreed.

  
''Pizza? '' Scott replied with a smile, pressing the call button.

  
''Did you really need to ask?'' his friend laughed hearing the voice of the delivery boy answering the phone. Scott brought the orders back and then closed the phone going back in the living room. He grabbed the remote and watched Stiles jump on the couch and turned the TV on staring with the zapping, when his cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket. He pulled it out, sliding his finger to open the chat, automatically widing his eyes. Stiles who was staring at the guy talking about new models of pressure cookers, raised an eyebrow, turning and seeing Scott staring at his phone as if he were seeing a ghost.

''Dude, you're going crazy all of sudden or do you want to buy pots?'' he asked, pointing to the tv, but Scott did not seem to hear him. Stiles snorted and took the pillow next to him, hitting him in the face. He jumped and the phone fell to the ground.

  
''Stiles - Scott screamed - are you nuts?''  
''Me? - the human snapped – you were staring at your cell phone like in trans leaving me with the pots guy''

  
''The guy. . . what ? '' Scott asked shaking his head and scratching it.

  
"Nothing, forget it, Scotty. The phone. Who was it ? Did something happen?'' Stiles asked obviously. Scott seemed to wake up just at that moment and looked at his cell phone on the floor. His eyes turned to stare at the screen, typing something, and then smiling.

  
''Derek - he just said making Stiles' eyes widing as far as possible - Derek is coming home''

*

"I think you all know why we're here," Scott began, looking around. Stiles next to him seemed lost in his world, but he would take care of it later. Theo was on his left with his arms crossed over his chest and looked quite tense. He tried to meet Lydia's eyes, who kept staring at him, and realized that he did not even know how to start the matter, then sighed and started to speak again, but Malia interrupted him on the spot.

''Yes, and I think all of us do not agree'' the coyote challenged him with his eyes. Scott swallowed and stayed stunned and Stiles snorted almost bored.

"I do not want to force on any of you my decisions, that's why we are here. I want your opinions and we let the majority of you chose'' Scott resumed

''So we have to vote?'' Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah - Scott said - we will vote and if the most of you will be against, then I will not give Theo the permission to join the pack''

"Well, then let's start. I say no'' Malia snapped, giving a growl to Theo who in response chuckled only making her more nervous. The coyote glowed his blue eyes and Scott warned her with a firm gaze. Liam, half-sprawled across the table in Scott's kitchen, seemed to be smiling lightly as Theo stared smartass at Malia, but he did not show it. He rolled his eyes around the room watching the tension between the coyote and the chimera, while Mason snorted next to him making Corey chuckle.

Stiles was strange that night, but from what he could notice, even Scott seemed to know something, since the constant worried looks that he sent in the direction of his best friend. Lydia, on the other hand, seemed bored, rolling her eyes with her aristocratic manner, as if to wonder what she had done wrong to be in the middle of that, and Liam always found her amusing in those moments. He looked up, deliberately ignoring the playfyl banter between Malia and Scott, with Stiles and Lydia both intervening to calm their spirits. He turned his blue eyes for the umpteenth time and crossed Theo's, who was now staring at him. Liam swallowed, not understanding why the chimera did not look down. Well, did not he know that it was rude to stare people? Apparently not. Liam tried to look away, but the tingling he felt made it clear to him that Theo was keeping to look at him. He did not want to get angry, but it was making him anxious, why he was staring at him? His claws in his palms stretched out suddenly and he could not pull them back. He closed his eyes repeating his mantra three times, but he could not, he could not calm down. He heard Scott and Malia's voices get farther away, they must have left the room and judging by the steps the others were following them. So why did not the feeling of being stared disappear? He did not want to open his eyes, he was sure they would be gold, he needed air, needed to breathe. He had no idea why he was suddenly losing it, it had not happened for a long time before, but for a few months it seemed to be happened ofter. He barely kept a growl between his teeth even feeling the fangs struggle to get out. He was about to lose control, suddenly feeling the urgent need to get out and run into the woods when suddenly a feeling of calm and peace overwhelmed him. He felt good, as if a moment before he was dying of cold and the one after someone had put a blanket on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and calmed down almost completely, and only then he feel a touch over his left hand. He opened his eyes suddenly finding himself close to Theo, well, very close. His blue eyes were focused on his, and judging by his smile, his had to be back to normal.

''Are you okay?'' he asked in an uncertain voice, seemed reluctant to let him go. Liam nodded, taking another breath, unable to speak.

''You were fine and suddenly you began to smell of agitation and anger. I thought you had solved that problem'' Theo continued staring at him.

"I thought so too. Would you mind letting me go?'' Liam said, looking away. Theo stared at him for a few seconds then smiled at him arrogantly.

''I do mind'' he just said making Liam widing his eyes, but before he could even think about how to argue, the other had already dropped his hand, pushing away of a couple of meters. After a few seconds he saw the others come back to the kitchen with more serene expressions than before. Mason glanced at him, then stared at Theo and finally turned to him.

''Everything ok?'' he asked him.

''Sure'' Liam answered shrugging, but keeping his hands closed to prevent his friend seeing the red of the blood, but certainly could not prevent Scott and the others to smell it, and in fact Scott gave him a interrogative look at which the beta responded by just shaking his head.

"I think it's time to decide," the alpha said "who's willing to let Theo join the pack?'' Liam raised his hand right now, watching as everyone except Mason and Malia raise their own. Scott smiled and Malia growled, turning his head away. He saw Theo smile and Liam stayed a few seconds displaced, he had never seen him smile really, except for the grins, and he really had a beautiful smile. A few seconds later he call himself idiot for having thought such a thing and wondered how the hell Theo had managed to calm him a little earlier. No one had ever done it, not when the anger was so strong, and yet, he had done it.

  
"Well, then it's decided. Theo - Scott said turning to the boy - I officially welcome you in the pack ''. Theo smiled again and sat down between Lydia and the alpha, glancing back at Liam, who looked away quickly, he could swear she had heard him giggle amused.  
''If you try again to mess with us, I will kill you with my own hands'' Malia said to the newcomer who looked at her again with his usual insolent sneer, so that Liam began to believe it was his trademark.

  
''It will not happen'' the blond guy broke out.  
''Ok, do not start fighting straight away'' Corey said trying to dampen the discussion in the bud, but got a growl from Malia that made Scott's head shake in resignation.

  
"There's another thing I have to tell you about. Derek is coming home '' the pack leader continued. Liam and the others snapped their heads in the direction of Stiles who was sitting next to his best friend ignoring the discussion. Being stared seemed to have its effect because suddenly the dark haired guy looked up and snorted looking at them.

  
'' What's up? '' then snapped.  
''Do you have nothing to say? '' Lydia asked, rolling her eyes  
"No. And anyway, I do not care," Stiles said, making them frown. Theo observed the exchange with interest. He obviously knew nothing, had never met Derek, but Stiles' reaction seemed to have intrigued him.

  
''When will he arrive?'' Mason asked to Scott.  
"I think he'll be here by next week," he replied.  
"Great," Liam said, "I can not wait to break my bones with Derek's workouts." Scott chuckled followed by Malia.

  
"Well, if that's all, I'd go. I have something to do tomorrow morning'' Lydia said, to which Scott nodded giving the go-ahead to go. Liam got up from his chair and in less than a second ran out across Scott's driveway quickly. He wanted to go straight home, but the feeling of a look piercing his back did not leave him until he turned on the road beside him.

*  
''Hey, Stiles '' Theo said seeing the boy walk a few meters further along the downtown road. The boy in question stopped and waited for Theo to join him. It had been a week since his entry into the pack and he had not had time to talk to Stiles alone yet, so finding the boy on the street had been a miracle.  
"Hey," Stiles told him as soon as he was next to him.

  
"Listen, would you mind if I offer you a coffee? I wanted to ask you something'' Theo said Stiles smiled at him and gladly accepted walking towards the place. They talked about this and that along the way, about their decision to postpone the college a year later and where Theo had spent the summer. Stiles was very sorry to know that the boy had lived in the car.

  
''Now you have a place to go? '' the sheriff's son asked as they sat down at the table with their coffee in their hands.  
''Well, tbeing accepted in the pack implies that I no longer have to wander from city to city, so this is positive. I took a house in a neighborhood not far from the center" Theo said, taking a sip from his glass. Stiles nodded with a smile, doing the same.

  
"So, what did you want to ask me? '' Stiles immediately asked with the pungent curiosity that he used to have.  
''Here, I behaved very badly with all of you, especially with you. I was just wondering why you agreed to let me joining in the pack '' Theo explained to him, sketching a smile. Stiles smiled at that question.

  
"Theo, we all did something bad. It is not that we are saints, and I believe that what makes us going on is still being able to forgive each other. And then I'm someone who believes in second chances, everyone deserves it'' Stiles said. Theo smiled at him.  
''Thanks, but I do not think that Mason and Malia think that way'' he sighed

  
''Malia is very instinctive, she need ime to trust people. Mason, on the other hand, is just worried, but give them some time'' Stiles suggested, and the other nodded.  
''Listen, when they named Derek at Scott's you stiffened. I do not know him, but I wondered how he is. But I do not know if I did well asking to you since your reaction ''

'' Derek is. . . I do not know how to explain it to you. He was a point of reference for Scott when he had just bitten, like an older brother. Before Scott became a "true alpha", Derek was the pack leader. He did not have an easy life. A bitch named Kate, Chris's sister, set his house on fire by causing the whole Hale family death in a fire. Only Derek and Peter survived'' Stiles explained to him with general lines.

"It doesn't seem you like him very much," Theo suggested. Stiles opened his eyes and coughed.  
"No, I. . . it's a long story ''

  
''Do you like him? '' Theo asked, and if there was one thing that Stiles liked about him it was his being straight-forward. In that they were definitely the same.  
''Wha ...? No! - Stiles said, choking himself with his coffee - absolutely not! '' Theo laughed.  
''Judging by your reaction it would seem the opposite. Look, I'm not shocked. I'm gay, you know" the blonde guy said, shrugging his shoulders, while Stiles widened his eyes

  
"No, I can't believe it" he said  
"It's true. Can not I be gay? '' he asked with a frown.  
'' No! That is, yeah, of course you can. Just you would not - Stiles muttered with his face in the coffee making the other smile in front of him - just you never said it''

  
''No one asked me '' the other shrugged  
''I see ''  
'' So, you and Derek? '' Theo asked with curiosity.

"Derek and I … is complicated. We have always shared mixed and totalizing feelings. Before the fear, God, he terrified me to death in the beginning. Always with his "I'll open your throat with my teeth, Stiles" - His imitation made Theo laugh to tears - then the intolerance, we could not stand for nothing because he think I talk too much, exceeding the limit allowed to human nature, while he is always so quiete for me. That man talks with his eyebrows, really. In spite of everything, however, we saved each other's lives, so we had a relationship of common cohabitation made of snarls and talk. Then we became friends, I'd say. So, I think we were friends. It had become normal to got each other's backs while keeping saving each other''

''And then?'' Theo asked interested.

"Then it happened that Kate's bitch kidnapped him and took him to Mexico. We realized that Derek had not gone to his sister, yeash because we discovered that another Hale was alive, and we left to look for him. So to make it short we saved him, but he was a teenager again. Then after many messes he came back to normal, but slowly he started losing his werewolf powers until he became human" Stiles said.

''I had never heard about something like that '' the chimera commented clutching the glass in his hands.  
''Yeah, it was crazy. Then we had to go back to Mexico to save Scott and when we were there they shot Derek, and it was horrible. I was there, standing in front of him and I did not know what to do. I did not know whether to run to my best friend in a church and save him or stay with Derek who was dying. He told me, no, actually ordered me to go to Scott and I did, but before I went in, I turned and he was dead. After saving Scott we came back up and Derek was there, his powers were not gone, they were slipping momentarily to allow him to make the shift into a total wolf''

  
'' Wow - Theo said – what a story''

  
''The fact is that then he did not come back here with us. He left with Tomb Raider and just- ''  
''Tomb Raider?'' Theo asked shaking his head and making Stiles laugh.

  
'' Yes, a mercenary. I call her so '' Stiles chuckled, while Theo stared at him with a sneer.  
"It's a good story," the chimera said with a sigh, "I do not think it's complicated. I think you did what you felt in that moment ''  
"He hurt me. He did not do it knowingly, but he died - Stiles gulped with his eyes lost - he died in front of me and destroyed me ''

  
''You can always tell him everything... well, he's coming back, right? '' Theo said looking for the dark eyes of the boy who looked back with a bitter smile.  
"I do not know how worthwhile this could be. Derek does not feel for me what I feel for him''  
"So why did everyone turn to look at you as Scott said he was coming back? ''

  
'' I do not know. Maybe because they're all idiots'' he blurted out and Theo smiled.  
'' Ok, let's change the subject. I noticed that Liam has problems with his anger again, but I guess that nobody cared about it '' the blond said.  
"I noticed it too, but I did not ask him why. I think it's because of Hayden''

  
''His girlfriend? Ah yeah, by the way. Where is she? She was not at the meeting''  
''Did not Liam tell you? She doesn't live here anymore. She moved away at the end of the school with her sister. She did it to protect her" Stiles said.  
''So they broke up? And why should he tell me? '' Theo said, staring at Stiles, who shrugged.

  
''Well, after all the ghost riders mess and considering that it was the one who pulled you out of the bowels of the earth, I thought you had tied up ''  
''Let's say that I like him more than the most of people '' Theo said with an amused grin.

  
"Well, Scott tends to protect him. Liam is strong, he is not stupid, but you know how it is. He's the younger, though we should not consider ourselves 'young' any more now '' Stiles explained.

  
"You're right,he's strong," the chimera said. Stiles smiled at him.  
''I think we will become good friends'' the son of the sheriff said, to which Theo smiled radiantly.  
''Friends'' agreed by colliding their glasses.

*

 

"Liam, calm down damn it," Mason said, running his hands through his hair. He had no idea what to do. They had entered the school's atrium, and twenty meters along the hallway had been enough before Liam had flung himself out toward the back. He did not think they would start in that way the first day of their senior year.

"I can't," he said with a growl between his teeth.

''Ok, um ... repeat with me. The sun, the moon, the truth'' Mason tried breathing in sobs to get even with his friend's breath

'' The sun - Liam growled - the moon, the truth ''

'' Ok, good. Again. Come on, Liam, "Mason said, taking the phone from his pants pocket. If Liam did not calm down, he would have to call Scott.

''No, no no - blurted that suddenly throwing open his yellow eyes and making his best friend jump - Mason, go away ''

''What? I won't live you alone in these conditions ''

''I said - the blond guy breathed with strength - go away ''  
'' Liam.'' he tried again, but he got up suddenly starting to run at supernatural speed in the woods behind the school. As soon as he disappeared into the trees, Mason started the call.

  
''Scott'' just shouted when he answered at the second ring.  
''Mason, I was going to call you, the coach... ''

  
''Scott, Liam has run into the woods. He has problems with his anger again and he has some sudden explosions'' the human, worried, said immediately.  
"Shit, I can not move now, I'm with the coach. Listen, enter the classroom, I deal with it now. I call Theo and I ask him to go looking for him, he's the freest one right now" the alpha said.

  
''Do you want to leave it to Theo? '' Mason snapped.

  
"Well, I can not send Lydia or Stiles or you right to an angry werewolf, Mason. And then, I think Theo and Liam understand each other in some ways. After all, Liam was the only one who had to deal with him during the ghost riders' mess" Scott said, not admitting arguing.

  
"Ok, but tell him to be fast. I'm worried" Mason said, closing the call. Scott on the other side of the phone sighed before typing the newcomer into the pack's number.

  
*

  
Where the hell was that kid? It was an hour he was looking for him, and he could not even smell him. The night's rain had caused the smell of wet earth and vegetation to cover most of every other smells. He almost gave up a resigned sigh before deciding to stop and close his eyes. He inhaled deeply and tried to focus, gradually eliminating the sounds and smells of the surrounding nature. A stream that slammed against the rocks in the distance to the south, a deer, probably, to the west, who was walking, making twigs creak. The light breeze that shaked the leaves. And then he smelled it, that particular smell. He tasted almost of chocolate, probably the kid was crazy about it. He felt a slight growl, but light because of the distance. He tried to focus as much as possible, and eventually got it. He was in the east. He opened his eyes and with a sneer he began to run.  
He arrived inside a rather large clearing, the grass was low and the trees that surrounded it seemed to create almost a perfect circle. He stared at the sight and saw it, Liam was sitting on the ground with his back against the trunk of a tree and was looking at his bloodstained hands, while taking deep breaths, probably trying to calm the umpteenth attack of sudden anger. Theo wondered how it was to live knowing you could break out at any moment. He approached with a stealthy step, did not want to startled him, but when he was close enough to be able to see every detail of the boy in front of him he felt a huge hatred towards his ex-girlfriend. Those blue eyes were watery and seemed to be about to burst suddenly. Theo did not find it right, it was not fair that those eyes were so sad. Stiles thought that those sudden explosionsof anger were due to the departure of that girl, but Theo did not know if it was possible. Could someone really destroy another one like that? The answer almost jumped on him. All he had to do was think of Stiles' words a few days before, just seeing Derek dead had broke him apart. And now Liam was in the middle of that situation. The blond guy seemed to pick up a movement because suddenly he raised his eyes and opened them wide to see Theo in front of him.

  
''Hey'' the chimera whispered approaching slowly until he was in front of him. He lowered himself slowly to Liam's height and pointed his blue eyes in the blue ones of the smallest who kept looking at him in disbelief.  
'' What are you doing here? '' he asked with another sigh, although he was realizing that Theo's only presence had suddenly relaxed him, exactly as he had done days ago at Scott's house when he had touched him.

  
"Scott called me asking me to come looking for you. You scared Mason'' Theo explained to him, and this time he was surprised. The muscles relaxed suddenly, almost the voice of the older boy seemed to be a balm for his nerves.  
"Sorry," Liam whispered, raising his blue eyes. He did not want his best friend to worry, but he could not even risk hurting him.  
"Hey, it's all right. You don't have to be sorry. You're having problems with your anger again, but it's something we can solve. You did not hurt anyone" Theo told him, putting a hand on his shoulder and tightly shaking it. Liam felt strange, the proximity of the chimera greatly benefited him, he had to admit it. The point is that he did not know if it was a good thing or not. Of course, he can see Theo was different, different from how others saw him, this since he had saved him pushing him into that elevator. To Liam that memory caused a shiver making him stiffen suddenly and the other noticed it by tightening more the hand on his shoulder.

  
''Liam?'' he called him and that nodded, relaxing again. Theo nodded in response and took his hand from Liam's shoulder, grabbing the phone in his sweatshirt. He typed something under the youngest boy's eyes and put it down again.  
"I told Scott I found you and that everything is all right, ok? '' he warned him and the blond guy nodded, making chimera rolling his eyes

  
''Well, then I would say that we can get out of the woods, or do you want to stay a little more here? '' Theo asked. Liam seemed to think about it for a few moments, then stood up, followed by the other.

  
''I want to go home, whe the lessons are over, I call Mason to reassure him'' Liam said banging his hands on the jeans to clean them. Theo kept staring at him and after a quick glance he smiled, putting his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

  
"Ok, pup, let's go," he said with a grin, making Liam's eyes widen and blush. Wow, it was Theo's first thought looing at that shocked expression. Huge blue eyes and almost purple cheeks. Cute, it was definitely the right adjective for Liam.

  
''How did you call me? '' he whispered in a low voice.  
''Pup. You're the smaller in the pack, are not you? ''  
''I'm a senior in high school, do I look small? '' Liam said offended. Theo seemed to think a few seconds then he grinned again.

  
''Definitely. Shall we go?'' he continued.  
''Do not call me pup any more'' Liam said tight-lipped and turning his head somewhere else starting to walk. Theo found that attitude very tender and chuckled amused by the situation.

  
"As you wish, pup" he replied, putting himself next to the other and laughing with a pure heart when Liam growled back

  
*

 

''Stiles knows you're here? '' Lydia asked him, watching the man shake his head.  
''I thought you told him '' Derek said turning to Scott who now was moving a hand through his hair giggling nervous. Malia gave him a doubtful look, Lydia was nervous.

  
''Ok, the fact is that lately he is so strange and I do not know how to behave with him. So when you told me that you arrived I thought to tell him later '' the alpha explained. Derek nodded.  
"What's up with Stiles? '' the werewolf asked.

  
"He's always so absent-minded lately, and as if that was not enough, it spent a long time with Theo. I saw them in his car yesterday who went to the mall" Malia said.  
''Theo? The new member of the pack? '' Derek asked raising an eyebrow, and making Lydia chuckling. Stiles was right, that man really spoke with his eyebrows.

  
"He's a member of the pack now, Malia. Get over it, and there's nothing wrong with Stiles and him be friends. We are a pack because we are friends and we trust each other '' Scott said exasperated.  
"Scott is right. You are not part of a pack if its members are hostile towards you'' Derek told her trying to make her think.

  
''I do not think my only opinion serves'' the coyote snorted and Lydia chuckled.  
"Well, how about a party? Derek is back and deserves a party '' the banshee said calling attention to her.  
'' A party? Lydia, that's not... '' Derek tried, but at the girl's glare he stopped. The banshee could scare him too, if she wanted.

  
''A party just for the pack? '' Scott asked hopefully, knowing the answer would be a no.  
''No, of course not. We will invite the whole school, what do you think? I do things as they should be done'' the girl said.  
"Ok, whatever you want," the alpha surrendered. The girl smiled and took the phone out of her jeans, Scott and Derek shared a look, bad sign. Malia just chuckled at their shocked faces.

 

*

 

 

"A party," Stiles murmured.

"Yes, a party," Scott said.

"A party," the sheriff's son said again. Scott lowered his head disconsolately, while Theo before him was about to start crying for laughter, after half an hour passed to hear the same lines from those two. Liam beside him chuckled more by Theo's expressions who tried not to laugh than for the other two's conversation.

"Yes, Stiles, for the millionth time, yes. A party. At Lydia's house, tomorrow night" the alpha, said hoping it would be for the last time.

''For sourwolf? '' Stiles said raising an eyebrow

'' Yes '' Scott replied.

''Are you talking about Derek? '' Theo asked Stiles, who obviously had never heard that nickname.

'' Yeah. We are talking about Derek-Hale-hate-all-people-and-teenagers, and you want to have a party with actually all teenagers" Stiles said to the best friend, looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

''It was Lydia's idea, and you know that when she has that look, she terrifies everyone, so Derek could not tell her no '' Scott tried to explain to him.  
''Are you all scared of Lydia? Scotty, what the hell of an alpha are you? '' Stiles blurted making Ttheo laugh and Liam watching them amused, as he was in a cinema.

  
''This was good'' Theo snapped giving a pat on Stiles' shoulder who chuckled in response. The gesture, although quick and friendly, annoyed Liam, who inexplicably felt a wave of annoyance rising up in his stomach. There was nothing strange about that gesture, but the thought that the sensation of Theo's touch had had on him could have caused the same in Stiles, suddenly made him nervous, so much so that the blond guy next to him turned around to stare him.

  
''Everything ok, pup? '' Theo asked him so low that the two did not hear him, but given the discussion he doubted they would actually do it.

  
"Do not call me that," Liam growled, but the other smiled because there was no sign of anger in that snarl. Theo chuckled and turned to Scott to answer him as Liam calmed down again. The mere fact that Theo had noticed his momentary discomfort by shifting his attention completely on him had made him calm again. He did not know what to think of those feelings, and had no idea how to read them.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Feeling Inside

  
 

''Look, I did not even want to come to this party'' Liam snapped, turning to look at Mason, who snorted for the umpteenth time, clasping his hands on the steering wheel.

''We are going by now, and you _need_ a distraction. Ever since Hayden left, you're not having fun at all" his best friend replied, while Corey sat back and giggled, rolling his eyes at the umpteenth argument.

''If I try to avoid crowded places, it's because lately I have a _little_ problem, remember?'' Liam said, glaring him

''But here no one will be in danger because: A) You will not hurt us and B) there are Scott, Theo, Malia and Derek ready to hold you back if something happens'' Mason replied pointing his points with his fingers.

''Whatever, there's no need complaining again, Liam - Corey said - because we're here''

''Great'' the blond one muttered. Corey smiled and went down as soon as the car stopped, waving to his boyfriend that he would wait for them inside.

Mason turned off the engine and went down after a couple of seconds after his best friend. ''Listen, try to have fun. If you really can not do it, we can leave, but at least _try_. For months I see you staring into space and breathing hard to calm you down. I can not take it anymore'' Mason tried to be reasonable

''I'm sorry if I make you worry, but that's not the problem, Mason. Despite what you and Stiles think, -'cuz yeah, I know you've talked about it-I'm not stupid, it's _not_ because of Hayden" Liam told him.

''So what the hell is happening to you? Why can't you control yourself? '' Mason said, raising his arms

''I have no clue. This is the point. What I know is that it's not Hayden. I started feeling so bad before Hayden left" Liam told him. Mason nodded and seemed to be thinking of something, when Corey appeared on the gate of Lydia's house calling them back. ''Well? Do you come in or not?'' the boy asked, whereupon the two nodded and followed him.

As soon as they entered Liam was hit by a thousand different smells, all coming from the crowd of people who moved to the rhythm of music around the banshee's pool. He always wondered which poor man would have had the task to clean, and thanked God not to be him. He saw the pack talking frantically a few feet away, they were all around Derek, who was now sitting around the kitchen island talking to Theo. The two seemed to get along, or maybe it was the first time Liam saw Derek smile at someone. Stiles sat next to Theo and had a bottle in his hands.

As soon as he crossed the kitchen door, the three turned to him and Liam smiled at Derek, who smiled back. ''Liam'' the man greeted him. Liam approached hugging him and the other returned the hold under the gaze of the chimera that observed them, or rather, observed Liam.

''So, what have you done all this time?'' the blond guy asked him, sitting down next to him.

''Research. Then I visit Cora for a while. She greets you, by the way" Derek winked and Liam chuckled.

''Yeah, well, it's nice to have you back with us, sourwolf, but now we need to dance. Come on, Theo'' Stiles said, grabbing the blond one who giggled at the situation and let himself be dragged out of the sheriff's son.

''He never change'' Derek sighed making Liam laugh.

''It's Stiles'' Liam replied shrugging his shoulders.

''Yeah, but Scott is right. He's strange" the man continued.

''Lately I have not been very attentive to the pack, so I can not tell you much'' the youngest said.

Derek turned to look at him, trying to seeing him through. '' What do you mean?'' the former alpha asked.

''I'm having anger problems again, like in the beginning. Just stronger, much stronger" Liam explained.

''Why?''

''I do not know. Mason and Stiles think it's because my ex's leaving, but that's not the reason" Liam said.

Derek seemed to be about to ask something, but Lydia's entry stopped him. 'What are you doing sitting here? Everyone is having fun, and I know, Derek, that the word 'fun' is obscure for you, but I _order_ you to come out. There is gonna be time for chatter'' she ordered, to which the two immediately left.

Derek sighed as soon as he stepped out, followed by the smaller one who, like him, was not exactly a kind for wild parties. He looked around, looking at Scott, sitting on a small sofa, busy on talking with Malia, perhaps a little too thick, Liam thought. Mason and Corey were dancing hugging each other, while Stiles was a short distance away from them running wild with two other guys, probably a bit tipsy. He looked around a little around seeing Lydia open another bottle of champagne and Liam chuckled. How many bottle had she opened in less than two hours?

Then a smell that was becoming all too familiar suddenly hit him like a fist in his stomach, bringing him on instict to turn in that direction. The pungent smell of lime triggered him and he eyed Theo on the other side of the pool talking to a guy who, judging from his appearance, must have been one year younger than him, so he was in his junior year. He had black hair and caramel eyes, but the hand he had just laid on Theo's arm did not seem like a friendly gesture, or at least that was what Liam thought. He saw Theo bite his lower lip and smile at the boy, something who made Liam's stomach twist in a way that was probably not possible even in the supernatural nature. Suddenly he felt his wolf stirring and his claws starting to come out. He closed his eyes, and turned again, looking for Derek's help, but the wolf was no longer where he had last seen him. He knew his eyes were yellow now, and taking advantage of the mess caused by the music and the crowd, he kept a growl running away.

  
 

''Guys, have you seen Liam?'' Mason asked when he stepped in Lydia's kitchen and realized that only the pack was still here. Watching the clock, he realized it was four o'clock in the morning, and thanks God, they did not have school the next day.

"I have not seen him since we got here" Corey said, rubbing his temples. He still seemed to hear the roar of the speakers ringing in his ears like a hammer.

''He was not with you?'' Theo then asked Derek, while a strange sensation began to make its way into him. Why had not anyone seen him for hours? What if he had another of his attacks?

''Yeah, but when we came out he went away'' Derek replied. '' Maybe he was bored and he came back home '' Stiles said, half asleep on the couch.

''His house is more than forty minutes of walk from here. And Liam is lazy" Scott said to his best friend.

"Yeah, Scotty, but he's a wolf. He could have just run" the human continued, becoming more comfortable.

''None of you tried to call him?'' Lydia asked. Mason took the phone out hearing those words and dialed his best friend's number, but he was disconnected.

''It's off'' Mason said staring at the cell phone worried.

''What if he had a rage attack?'' Theo said, getting up from his chair and heading for the door.

'' Where are you going?'' Malia asked him.

''Looking for him. I'll check at his house, if he's not there we should split" the chimera said

"Let me know," Scott told him, and the blond guy nodded.

Theo came out of Lydia's house quickly and started running in the direction of the beta's house, at that speed in ten minutes it would be there. He didn't want the others to notice, but he was worried. It had not been a good idea to leave Liam alone among all these people, especially with the problems he had lately. He sighed heavily, stopping in front of the boy's house and with a light step approached and then started to climb up to the window of Liam's room. Once there he leaned against the window sill and saw it. He sighed with relief when he saw the sleeping figure of the youngest turned with his face on the side of the window. He was asleep, with regular beats, so he could guess that he had been sleeping for at least a couple of hours. He had his face features stretched out and relaxed, and Theo thought for the second time that he was cute. He smiled before pulling out his cell phone.

_"He's fine, he's in his house sleeping."_

_"Thanks"_

After reading Scott's answer he turned to look at Liam one last time and then with a light jump he dropped to the ground, before taking to walk towards his house.

  
 

*

  
 

  
 

''So you like the sourwolf'' Stiles said, glaring at Theo.

''It's not so bad, but you should talk to him'' he said, but the other shook his head. He was beginning to understand what Scott meant. Stiles was really stubborn as a mule.

"Look, I noticed you worry a lot about Liam" Stiles dropped.

''Where are you going with that?'' Theo asked immediately, raising an eyebrow.

''That boy at the party – Stiles left pending - he was hitting on you'' the human said.

"I know," answered Theo.

''Well, did he ask you out?'' Stiles said, stopping a few steps from the entrance to the park.

'What this question has to do with Liam? ''

''It's just as I said, it seems that you worry about him. Scott told me that he sent you to look for him in the woods a couple of weeks ago, and on the night of the party you did not think twice about go looking for him" the sheriff's son said.

''It's 'cause his shots of rage are dangerous. If he hurt someone it would be a mess, Stiles. And even if he does not say it, he's terrified of hurting one of us" Theo explained.

"Yeh, I understand that. So, that guy? '' Stiles changed argument.

''No way. If you want to know, you'll have to wait" he laughed.

''But you're unfair'' the sheriff's son burst out before starting whipping questions out.

*

  
 

'' Scott, why are we here?'' Malia asked, giving voice to everyone's doubts. They had been summoned by the alpha with extreme urgency, and they had rushed to the latter's house in a timely manner, but he seemed not to want to speak.

''I called you because I got a call from Peter'' Scott said.

''Why? is he alive?'' Lydia snapped.

''You can't get rid of my uncle so easily'' Derek smiled.

''Well, what did the psycho want?'' Stiles asked, making the others laugh.

''He said that there is a bunch of hunters who are touring the cities where there is a nemeton'' the alpha said.

''So they know where supernatural creatures are'' Lydia deduced.

''Exactly. And from what Peter says one of the next stop will be Beacon Hills, so we should stay out of sight from now on" Scott continued.

"I knew we had to stay another year," Stiles muttered.

'' We should keep ourselves ready. It is very likely that they already know about the pack, Scott. They are prepared, they know about nemeton, they will also be informed about what happened in those areas in the last few years" Derek said. Lydia nodded to those words, evidently agree.

''Ok, then we should restart with our training, and you will also need self-defense lessons. I have to talk to Chris" the alpha said.

''Well. When do we start?'' Mason said bringing the glass with the juice.

''Sourwolf, I swear to you -if you say Saturday morning at Hale's house I'll throw something against you'' Stiles said as soon as he saw Derek opening his mouth.

Derek glared at him, had he a grudge against him? ''As Stiles said, Saturday morning, '' said Derek, making the others giggle, and turning a grin towards the human.

''Well, then that's all. Would you like to stay for a pizza?'' Scott asked, to which everyone nodded except Theo.

''I can't, I have a date'' he said, and Liam almost choked with his water. The sound was covered by Stiles' ringing voice.

''Are you going out tonight? Why did not you tell me? Where are you going?'' he broke out.

''Who do you go out with? Is she cute?'' Scott asked curiously.

"What are you saying, Scotty, it's not a 'she'" Stiles blurted out, and Scott and the others in the room, opened their eyes wide. Liam nearly stifled again when the image of the party guy showed up in his mind, well, as long as Theo had to go out with him. But that Theo was gay, he would never have imagined! Well, what happened at the party had bothered him, but he did not know the other guy's taste.

''Well, now that Stiles has made you all part of my sex life, I would go'' the chimera rolled his eyes.

''Hey, let me know how it goes '' Stiles screamed before he heard the front door close. Scott seemed to recover himself only in that moment, shaking his head.

''Well, I really did not expect this - he said thoughtfully - then, how many pizzas do I order? ''

''Yeah, who would have though it?'' Mason mumbled, amazed.

"I would have never bet," Lydia said before turning to Liam. She felt a strange sensation.

"I'm hungry," Scott said, "so?'', the others raised their hands. All except Liam. ''Liam, are not you hungry?'' the alpha asked at his beta, frowning. The blond guy turned to him and smiled.

''No, I... have to study. I have not finished trigonometry so I cannot stay'' the beta said getting up.

''Oh, all right. I'll see you then" Scott said. The other nodded and after a short nod to everyone headed for the door. When he closed the door behind him, the smell of lime hit him again as that evening at the party and his stomach made a strange movement again, as he felt the wolf stir again. That situation did not go well at all, he tried to hold his breath for as long as possible, at least until the lime fragrance had been enough far away.

*

'' Liam, listen to me - Scott said – eveything's ok''

''I can not stop it'' Liam said, narrowing his eyes. The lacrosse helmet was just sucking it out all the air, but the fact that he had yellow eyes was a reason more to just to keep it on.

''Liam, I can not help you if you do not listen to me. We are in the middle of a game, you can not shift here ''

''Do you think I do not know?'' the blond growled.

Scott untangled his hands noticing the punctured gloves and the blood spilling out. ''Damn. Ok, let's do this. I call a change, I can not stop the game a third time to calm you down. I'll say you're not okay"the alpha said.

Liam nodded and moved away from him, quickly stepping away from the field, while Scott felt the coach and his substitute came closer.

He ran immediately into the locker room and quickly took off his helmet and gloves, taking deep breaths by resting his hands against his locker. He was trying to calm down, he had to calm down. He could not explode, not during a league game. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see a young boy, a freshman, wandering around with a lacrosse stick in his hands. Why was he in the locker room? No damn, no. He was not supposed to be there.

A growl came out involuntarily from his lips and he heard the sound of the lacrosse stick fall to the ground and then quick steps. He growled again and started to go in pursuit, while the anger completely took control of him, when something, or rather, someone pushed himself against him, blocking him against the white tile wall of the shower, opening the icy water. The impact with the cold water made him growl, before a scent of lime enveloped him completely stoning him. He felt the rage flowing away with the water and the claws retreat, while he relaxed his body and his muscles still in tension.

He opened his eyes slowly, finding a pair of blue gems staring him strictly. He tried to move, but he realized that Theo held him stuck to the wall with both hands pressed on his shoulders. Liam stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing and relaxing completely. Only then the older one let go and relaxed his facial features, now covered by water. Liam seemed to realize only at that moment that they were soaking wet and that the water in the shower continued to cool down tapping on them.

"You were about to kill that freshman" Theo said, staring into his eyes.

''I can not stay here anymore. I can not control it anymore" the youngest said.

''We are a pack, pup. If you have a problem, we'll solve it together, but you do not have to run away," the chimera said.

''I told you not to call me that. And... why the hell do you keep saving me? I do not need you, Raeken" Liam said then, getting angry, but this time in a human way. Why did all the rage disappeared every time the chimera was close? Why in his presence did the blind fury never reveal itself?

''Sorry if I prevented you from killing that kid, especially with hunters who could come here suddenly'' Theo said.

''It's not about that. What are you doing? _Follow me?_ Stalker me? Why the hell is always you the one who show up?'' Liam screamed.

'' Sorry if I wanted to help you. Sorry if for once in my life I did not care about someone who was not myself. I do not know why I keep saving your ass when I got nothing out of it. On the other hand I am just the selfish bastard of the whole situation. Do you know what? Fuck off, Liam'' Theo snapped and turned around, letting go the beta still under the running water, and coming out of the locker room as fast as he could. Liam stayed still a few minutes under the cold jet, unable to move.

Why did he always end up acting like an idiot? Theo had just helped him for the umpteenth time without asking him anything in return, and in response he had kicked him away pulling on him guilts he did not have. He felt so stupid that he wanted to punch himself, and if he didn't calm down fast, he would probably have done it. He closed the tap behind him and went out of there, looking for clean clothes inside his locker and trying to get himself together before he could run home. He did not want to hear Scott's scold at the end of the game.

*

'' Ok, now stop it '' Stiles snapped sitting behind the wheel of his Jeep. Theo turned to stare at him as if he were crazy.

''What's wrong with you?" Theo asked

''What's wrong with _me_? No, what's wrong with _you_? It's been ten days since you've even looked at Liam's face and he's got that puppy-studded face and refuses to tell anyone else, even Mason, why. Scott no longer knows how to take him, and I seem to be the only one who has noticed that there are not even glances between you two. Or rather, you pretend he does not exist'' Stiles said, giving him a detailed report, and Theo hated him a bit for his damned sense of observation that, combined with his being a great nosy, became a deadly weapon.

''Look, I do not pretend he does not exist'' the chimera said, getting a stingy glare from Stiles.

''Really? '' He said ironic.

''Ok, the point is that during the game of the last week he had one of his outbursts of rage'' Theo began.

''Yes, Scott told me''

"I went there and helped him avoiding he killed a freshman, and he even scolded me to save his ass every time. So I told him to fuck off" Theo explained

''Oh'' Stiles said, ''I did not expect it ''

''What? That Liam is a jerk?'' he blurted out.

''No. That you care about him enough to feel upset for that'' Stiles said, smiling.

''I'm not upset ''

''Yeah you are. You ran away fucking him off. And anyway I assure you that Liam has regretted it two seconds later, he's like that. And if you dared to look at his sad puppy face you will realize it, because seriously, you can not resist that face'' Stiles said.

''I resist'' the chimera said, rolling his eyes

''Just because you do not even look at him ''

''Yeah, of course - Theo said - I helped him, ok? Without asking anything in return, but at least I think I deserve a thank you, and not to be treated in that way. I made a lot of mistakes, a lot of bullshit and I apologized, but I never denied being selfish, but I can not be it with him. When I see him that way I can't not help him, but I didn't want to receive such treatment ''

''Listen, we can now be considered friends, but what you did for Liam is a beautiful thing, and he knows it. I know him and I can assure you that he is really sorry for what happened. I do not know what happened with the ghost riders because I was out of play at the time, but Scott told me you and Liam did a great team, that he brought you back because he believed in you when no one would. So I think what happened a few days ago was also due to the fact that he's in a difficult situation right now" Stiles said. Theo nodded, thinking about it, and then sighed, looking back outside. "You know," Stiles said again, turning towards him, before parking in the high school yard, "Liam would never admit it, but when we found out you'd left a few months ago, he'd been sorry. For a second I read sadness in his eyes. He has not said anything like the others did, but I clearly saw that he was sorry that you had left."

Theo stared at the sheriff's son in amazement. Liam. He certainly did not expect what Stiles had just told him. He had been thinking about it for a few days, and the words of the youngest boy had hurt him, and it had been strange and painful to realize it, partly because he had never been hurt with words, not so intimately. The cuts, the scars, those were different things. Maybe Stiles was right, maybe he was just angry, and yet, it hurt anyway. The fact is he couldn't explain why it hurt so much. He shook his head, avoiding to think about it, and opened the door, seeing the boys come out of the main door, hearing the bell ring.

"Thanks for the ride," he told Stiles.

''Sure - he smiled - let me know how it goes with Alex ''

Theo shook his head smiling and walked away reaching the guy who had stopped a little further away near a black metallic car. He gave him a toothy smile that he returned as soon as he was a few inches away.

''So, how was your day?'' Theo asked him with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

''Boring as usual, except for literature. That's definitely interesting"Alex said, chuckling and getting closer. Theo was about to ask him where he wanted to go when a sound he knew very well reached his ears.

A growl, low and hoarse, so low that it was imperceptible to human ears. He whirled around seeing Liam twenty feet away, his blue eyes fixed on him and seemed infinitely sad, so much that Theo had to swallow, because _damn_ , Stiles was right. You could not resist those eyes like that, and seriously, did Liam really look at him like that for more than a week? His instincts were telling him to go to Liam, because yeah, he felt guilty to see him like that, and a knot formed in his stomach.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Alex called him back to reality. He turned to look at him, and his wolf protested in an unhappy manner when he tore his eyes away from Liam, so that he struggled not to openly show the almost physical annoyance he was feeling.

''Er, yes, all right'' he smiled, a smile that seemed to convince the other. He turned a second back, but there was no sign of the beta. He looked around, but he was gone.

''So, where would you like to go?'' Alex asked.

''Cinema, do you want?'' Theo asked, and he nodded enthusiastically, giving Theo the keys to his car

*

Lydia was looking at him from what seemed like hours, so that at one point he put down the phone and stared at her puffing. "Ok, spit it out, Martin" Stiles said.

''If you say so, it means that you are aware that there is something you have to tell me'' the girl said .

"I do not have anything to tell you, Lyds. You're the one who keeps staring at me'' he said.

''Well, then I'll go straight to the point. I just wanted you to talk about it spontaneously - she said, rolling her eyes - what happens with Derek? ''

''Nothing'' Stiles said, shrugging.

"You ignore him, Stiles. You just pretend to listen to him, but it's not like that. I understood it and Derek understood it, he's not stupid. And when he comes to ask you in person what's happening, then do not come to cry to me '' Lydia said, moving her hair from one side, and then tapping with her nails shimmering with red on the table of her kitchen.

''Listen, it's a long story. But there's nothing strange'' Stilinski said firmly, but the face that she addressed him made it clear to him that she didn't believe him, not this way.

''I do not know why you are angry with him, because you have not talked about it since he left. But, damn Stiles, you looked like a dead man when he left, and though Scott didn't noticed, you're not such a good actor, not with me. I thought that after some time, you would have talked to me, but you never did, and I just didn't ask because I thought it would be better. But when Scott said he was coming back, I could not avoid it. It's a month since he's here, Stiles, but for you it's like he did not exist'' she said harshly, slamming on his face what she thought and understood.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, however absurd it was, he had only talked about that with Theo, and as far as he could understand, for sure Lydia would have told him the same things as Theo '' I did not keep it all because I wanted to, just... if I did not say anything, it would have feel less real'' Stiles said.

"So you talked to someone? You'd better tell me that you talked to Scott about it, or I'll feel offended" Martin said with a fired look. Stiles swallowed and chuckled amused.

''It's not Scott. Does he seem to you like the right person to suddenly understand that?'' he asked obvious.

'' So who?'' she blurted

'' Theo '' Stiles just said.

''Theo'' she raised an eyebrow. Stiles nodded again, making a sign that yes, she had understood very well.

"Yeah" he replied.

''So at least you admitted the truth with him'' she said rubbing her hands against each other.

''The truth? '' Stiles said unconvinced, and she smiled enthusiastically.

'' That you're in love with Derek, Stiles. I understood it when he left, "Lydia said, explaining herself before he could have an heart attack

''Do not try to tell me to talk to him ''

'' You _must_ talk to him, Stiles '' she said. Here it is. Exactly. Just what he wanted to avoid.

"Theo also says I should, but I can not and I do not want to, Lydia," he said.

''I am your friend, your best friend. And more than giving you advice and telling you what I think is right, I can not oblige you, that only your choice. But know that I still feel deeply offended that you spoke earlier with Theo than with me, even though I should have imagined that you would have talked to him among all of us" Lydia said.

''Why? I could have talked to anyone about it" he said.

''I know, but Theo is in a situation like yours, so the obvious choice was him, '' Lydia said, shrugging.

'' Obvious choice? What are you talking about? '' Stiles said, looking at her with a frown.

"Oh, come on. Didn't you notice that it's almost two weeks since he and Liam spoke to each other?'' she said.

''They had a fight, but what does it mean?" the boy said. '' I do not know the reason of the fight, but you know that I am a good observer. The night we let Theo join the pack, almost a month and a half ago, when we moved to the next room Liam was nervous, I'm sure. When we came back, however, it was very calm, and he never calms down so fast. When there was the meeting for Peter's phone call and you dropped the bomb that Theo was about to go out with a guy, Liam went from being quiet to being upset, and in fact he went away immediately after that, not wanting to stay there with us'' Lydia explained.

''Ok, Sherlock, whatever you say. But Liam had said he just had to study, "Stiles said, but at Lydia's bored look he felt stupid.

''Trigonometry. Liam has not even the slightest idea what it is, and do you really think he would have gone home to _study_?'' she asked to make it obvious.

''Okok, you're right. But it does not make sense anyway. I talked to Theo, but you're now talking about Liam' Stiles pointed out to her.

'It's obvious, Stiles. Liam's behavior, his control, depends on Theo. I think our new friend is the only one able to calm him down, "she said.

''Now that you make me think, when Theo a few days ago told me about their fight, he said he stopped Liam from hurting a freshman, so to prevent it he must have calmed him down. Not even Scott, who is his alpha, could do it, "Stiles reasoned.

''Exactly'' she said, clapping her hands cheerful

''Yes, but I still do not understand what this has to do with my situation. If Theo can help Liam calm down, all the better" he said.

''Yes, of course, but do you think it's just this? When Theo said he had a date, Liam almost choked, but when you implied that it was with a boy, I'm sure he wanted to die. Maybe he's not fully aware of it yet, but I'm pretty sure things are about to get messy in the near future, "she said firmly.

''So you think that... Liam likes Theo and vice versa? I mean, like _like_? ''

'' Well, surely if our emotional state depends on a person it is quite obvious to develop an attachment. It's the same if we feel responsible for someone, always helping him, "the girl commented.

'' You're a genius, really. But I do not think we'll see something like that. I remind you that Liam was fucking in love with Hayden, "Stiles said.

"It was his first love, Stiles. We often forget many of our first loves. It always seems important when it ends because we think that we will no longer feel something like that, and in a way it is true, but only because we never love in the same way. Who will come next will be more and more important and the feeling will be stronger... well, there are exceptions, sure ''

'' Are you talking about someone in particular? he asked her cautiously. She shook her head in denial, and Stiles did not ask any more questions. But he knew very well that a small part of Lydia would always belong to Jackson

*

He felt like a idiot, an absolute jerk. Really, there wasn't someone more stupid than him on the entire planet. It had been two weeks since he persisted in ignoring Theo after their fight, but he regretted it. He regretted it ten seconds later, as soon as the boy's figure had left the locker room, but he was too proud even to call him and tell him to stop.

It had been two hellish weeks, he had had more explosions and outbursts than he had in the last few months, and as if that was not enough, his wolf had become unstable, he heard it growling constantly and fussing more every second that passed . He had not talked to Scott yet, he had not really talked to anyone about it, he did not want to. He felt already quite stupid and nervous about everything that had happened, not to mention the danger that hunters might appear at any moment.

If he had said that in addition to his anger, there was also his wolf would be the end. As if this were not enough then, a few days before Theo had finally looked at him, but obviously did not do it on purpose. He was not there to make up with him, but only to wait that guy out of school.

From what Mason had told him, his name was Alex. A stupid name, or so he thought, although he had no reason. The only thing he knew was that seeing them together had made a growl escape his lips, unable to hold it back, and as soon as the other had turned away, he had taken advantage to run away. He ran into the woods and there anger had swept over him, while his wolf was more angry than he was, and he had vented himself against a tree in the same clearing where Theo had found him long ago. A small part of him and his wolf hoped that the boy would reappear to calm him down, but this time it would not happen, just as it had not been for days, and then his wolf had almost howled wounded, upsetting Liam.

  
 

He shook his head, remembering that day, and taking a sigh, he opened the door of the school bathroom, going out on the hallway, seeing Mason and Corey calling him from a distance. He was approaching when he saw Alex, and turned to stare at him for a second. Black hair, caramel eyes. Nothing special, yet Theo liked him. But why did it matter to him?

'' So you went out with Theo last night? '' was saying a guy with red hair and curly to Alex. Liam froze at the comment, and tried to shake his head, ignoring him, but the curiosity was so much stronger.

''Yes, we went for a walk in the park. I like him a lot, and I think he likes me too. I was really good," Alex replied with a grin to his friend.

Liam quickly reached Mason and Corey who frowned at him. '' What's up?'' he blurted out then.

''You look awful, you are pale. But I believed that wolves couldn't get sick, "Mason said, looking at him, then he turned his gaze to Alex behind Liam and looked back at his friend.

''That's not the guy who are dating Theo? '' Corey asked his boyfriend who nodded.

''Yes, it's him'' Mason answered. ''Objectively he is very pretty'' he commented then.

''There are prettier guys '' Liam snapped, feeling his wolf fussing again.

"I did not know you were interested in judging guys" Corey said.

"Yes, this is new to me," said Mason, looking at him.

'' Yes, well, whatever. I'm going to the class'' Liam said, disappearing in less than a second and making his best friend and Corey frown, who now watched him walk away more worried than before.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Doubts

Another fist, another growl, another puff. Now he no longer knew other way to calm himself, the only way was to vent all the rage he felt inside until he was exhausted. Once the energies were exhausted, he calmed down.  
Another week had passed, a week of all tension and anger. It was turning in something unbearable. He had never reached those levels in all his life, he was even afraid of himself. The only moments when it was quieter was when he had training with Derek and the pack, but only for two reasons. The first was that Derek was so hard with them that he was so tired that he collapsed to bed, the second, that during training there was obviously also Theo. The mere presence of the other calmed him and the feeling of peace came back to overwhelm him by silencing his wolf. But the thing that had increased his nervousness in that week was Lydia's constant glances, as if she expected something at any moment, and with her Stiles, who, on the other hand, moved his eyes at regular intervals frpm him to Theo.  
"Dude - Corey called him - what time tomorrow?"  
“Nine o'clock I guess, Derek at seven has a commitment " Liam replied, going out with him from the main door of the high school. "At seven? Who the hell has commitments at seven? " Corey said, opening his eyes wide.  
"Derek - Liam chuckled – are you going to Mason? "  
''Yes, I have his notes and I stay fr a while with him. He did not want this fever, he wanted to train tomorrow morning" the chimera said. " A day of break will not hurt him. He runs everywhere, he's following Stiles' footsteps" Liam said, raising his eyes. Corey laughed nodding in agreement.  
''Then, see you tomorrow" he greeted him  
"See you tomorrow " Liam answered with a smile before approaching the car and open it with the remote control. He threw the backpack on the backseat and then climbed up, when he saw Alex in the reviewmirror in a black car, SUV type. Liam gripped his hands on the steering wheel, while a growl rose in his chest. Theo's car disappeared almost immediately swallowed by the traffic jam, while he with a U-maneuver went to the opposite side, not being able to know that a pair of blue eyes from a rearview mirror was staring at him worried.

*  
"Where have you and Alex been? " Stiles asked him that night at McDonald's. They were waiting for Scott, Malia and Lydia who were at the counter. Derek had commitments, Mason had a fever and Corey stayed to keep him company. Liam was not there, but Theo did not know whether to ask or not, though he kept to bite his lower lip and tortured it.  
''Liam did not want to come, and Scott is more and more worried " Stiles said almost reading his mind.  
"Because of me? " Theo asked.  
"Theo, it's not your fault. Sooner or later you will make up, after all it is nothing irreparable. I rather think that you are just two stubborn idiots" he told him  
" Yeah, and you? Have you talk with Derek?" Theo asked trying to bring the speech away from him, but with Stiles that was not a tactic that could work.  
"I'll talk with Derek when you talk with Liam," he said.  
"My situation is different," Theo said.  
''Yeah, you're going out with a guy for almost a month and it seems you do not give a damn about him. Maybe because instead of two caramel eyes you'd like to have two big blue puppy eyes in front of you, "Stiles said, making the chimera's eyes widen.  
" Wha-?!" he tried, but the other stopped him in the bud. \  
''Listen, you made me admit aloud that I feel something for the sourwolf, and I thank you for this. I do not mean you have to do the same, but I just want to point out that you are worried about Liam even if you had a fight. I am too, like Scott, or Mason. What I mean is you are in a different way, and that maybe that's why you can't make up" Stiles said. Theo ran a hand over his face, until then he had not even thought about it.  
He felt protective of Liam and saved him several times, he knew perfectly what he had felt and how his wolf reacted to those sad eyes that day in front of the school. But from that to what Stiles was saying, God, he had no idea. "I'm just worried, like everyone else," Theo said with a sigh.  
"I know, but think about it... Perhaps you do not realize it, but I assure you that you are different with him, in a good way. We are worried, but you are attentive. It's not something everyone can do"  
''So what do you mean? That am I just fucking around with Alex? " the chimera muttered.  
"Not really, but do you like him? I mean you really like him?" Stiles asked.  
"He's cute," Theo said, shrugging. Stiles rolled his eyes and seemed ready to tell him more, but the others three coming closer with the trays stopped him and put an end to the conversation.

''God, I'm starving " Scott said sitting down next to his best friend and grabbing the first burger he could reach.  
''It's nothing new" Lydia said, raising her eyes, while the alpha had already swallowed half the sandwich, under Theo's stunned eyes. " How the hell don't you choke? " he asked, while Scott blushed embarrassed.  
''It's all practice - Stiles laughed - you should see when he and Liam start to overeating with junk food"  
''You feel sick just looking at them " Malia added giggling. Theo smiled. The thought of Liam overeating chocolate and crap like any other boy suddenly made him feel calmer. A feeling that he had never felt before.

*

He could not be serious, no. Derek could not really have said they had to do twenty laps running around the house. He was a tyrant, yes, a hell of tyrant, but he would never have told him, probably he would have torn him apart. He stopped suddenly trying to catch his breath for at least a second, but then a presence behind him made him jump and almost fell to the ground in fear.  
"Christ, sourwolf - said Stiles bringing a hand to his chest – do you want to kill me? "  
''If I wanted to kill you I would have done years ago, Stiles " Derek said with his arms crossed on his chest and staring at him.  
"Good to know. So, what's up?" the sheriff's son said spreading his arms.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"'Cause I'm human, Derek, and I do need more oxygen than you, or have you forgotten?" Stiles said raising an eyebrow.  
''If some strange being try to chase you, you must be fast, so no, you can not allow yourself to stop breathing" he said the werewolf.  
"Well, for that there is Scott "  
"There will not always be Scott or someone else of the pack to protect you, Stiles. You must learn to do it by yourself, to protect yourself in case one of us isn't here. The same for Mason"  
"And Lydia? And Corey? Do not you think about them?" the little one muttered.  
''Lydia is a banshee, she could pierce everyone's eardrums, while Corey can make itself invisible and no one would see him. You and Mason are discovered" Derek said, inhaling patiently. Maybe it was the first time Stiles had seen him put all those words in line.  
''But I don't see you caring about Mason " Stiles pointed out.  
"Mason can understand it by himself that he must make a move. You've been in that for years, and up until now you've been very lucky. As for me, I worry about you. A brat at a time is already hard to handle" the wolf answered, making Stiles' dark eyes open wide.  
"Should I feel honored that my safety is so dear to you, sourwolf? " he blurted out.  
"Yes, maybe you should," Derek said.  
"But come on" he snorted.  
"Ok, what's the problem? You have been hateful to me since I came back, then spit it out, Stiles" the wolf snapped with a growl.  
"Spit it out? You do nothing but say bullshit, Derek. Think about the training, that is better " the smallest said clenched teeth, making the wolf frown. Derek uttered a frustrated growl and was serious about strangling him, this time, but Scott's presence beside them broke the subject.  
"Any problem?" the alpha asked realizing that maybe he had come at a wrong moment. And the glare he received from the two made him understand that yes, he had come at the wrong moment.  
" No " " Yes " they answered in sync, making him only more confused than usual. And for Scott was already complicated by its own.  
''Forget it. Let's split into pairs for the hand to hand " Derek said not deigning the human of a look and walking away.  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted someth. . . " Scott started, but his friend stopped him right away.  
"It was nothing important, Scotty. Dont worry" Stiles said putting an arm around his friend's shoulders and starting to walk in the same direction where before Derek went.  
"I think we can start" the alpha said putting himself in front of everyone. Derek next to him glanced at the group, then raised an eyebrow, and saw Liam do the same.  
"Where is Theo?" the oldest wolf asked.  
"He had something to do this morning," Stiles said.  
"Something to do?" Derek asked frowning.  
"Yes, sourwolf, something to do. Some of us have a private life, you know?" Stiles answered making him growl. Liam watched them, trying to catch the signs hidden by the growls and the sarcasm.  
He swallowed deeply, the calm given by the fact that in a short time the chimera would have been there, had been swept away as soon as Stiles had said that Theo would not come. He had always been quiet during the previous training, above all because of the presence of the other guy, but now that he was not there, Liam was starting to feel nervous and agitated.  
What's more, his wolf was suddenly stumbling. Theo was not there because he was with Alex. Why did that thought seem to affect its altered state even more? He opened his mouth inhaling and exhaling slowly, focusing on the number of breaths he took, isolating the other noises that surrounded him. Forty-seven, forty-eight. . .  
"Liam" Scott's voice reached him, making him open his eyes, but the distraction did not help him. On the contrary. He opened them and had to breathe hard, noting that all eyes were on him, most of them screaming concern.  
''Liam, calm down " he heard his alpha say, and he nodded noticing then Scott was wandering his eyes on his hands. He looked down, watching as small scarlet drop fell from his clenched fists. When did he close them? No. When did it shift? God, surely his eyes were yellow, and the sound he was hearing were his growls? He was growling and did not even realize it. He narrowed his eyes trying to fight back his own emotions, but it did not help. He reopened them slowly, when he saw Scott's glowing in red. ''Liam, stop" the alpha ordered, but he replied growling at him causing the red eyes of the other boy and the eyes of the others to open wide. He kept snarling, and if he got closer he would jump at him.  
"Did he growl at you?" Malia whispered behind him. Scott shook his head at the umpteenth snarl while his normal eyes turned brown, but without looking away from his beta. When Scott returned to normal, Liam seemed to realize what he was doing and suddenly opened his fists, but the growls did not stop coming out from him. He needed Theo, he could not even reason normally, nor think about it. The wolf was completely taking over. He had to get away from there, and he had to do it quickly. He saw Lydia watch him attentively, of course, she was clever, perhaps she had already understood.  
"Theo" he growled through his teeth, before running away at supernatural speed. As soon as he disappeared from their sight, the girl shook herself, but to her surprise it was Derek who turned to Stiles. " Call Theo" he told the human.  
"What?'' Stiles stammered, still as shocked as Scott.  
"Call Theo, now " the wolf growled, and Stiles quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the number quickly. After seven rings the chimera answered and he sighed with relief.  
"Stiles, what..."  
"You have to come here right now. Liam freaked out and even growled to Scott" Stiles said quickly. The other almost seemed to choke through the phone.  
"What the fuck did he do? " he shouted in disbelief.  
''You got it right, and now he ran away after snarling your name. So move your ass and come here" Stiles said hissing an order and closing the call.

*  
Say that he had run was practically a euphemism. He had ditched Alex in the middle of the mall without even an explanation, and had started running wild to his truck. Stiles had told him to reach them, but if he knew Liam, he had a little idea of where the beta could have run to.  
He stopped the car like a fury, parking at the edge of the preserve and went down immediately. He almost pulled a spin, and he would probably get a speeding ticket. He did not even care if anyone could have seen him, his eyes just turned yellow and at a supernatural speed he rushed into the woods.  
Since the phone call with Stiles, he had not even breathed, and was just realizing it now. His wolf was restless for days, it couldn't explained why, but at that moment he was shaking like crazy, so as to make him angry. And the reason was only one. Liam. He did not care that they had a fight a few weeks ago, the feeling of anxiety he felt was choking him now.  
How could he growl at Scott? It was impossible, there could be no beta that opposed its alpha, not in this kind of circumstances. Liam's anger could have come this far? He did not even need to catche his smell, he already knew where the wolf was.  
He started to run as fast as he could until he got to the same clearing of the other time, this time in less time. He knew exactly that he would find him there, and in fact, he saw him.  
Liam was leaning against the same tree, but this time his head was bowed between his knees with his arms wrapped around them, as if to protect himself, as he trembled. Theo's eyes turned back to their blue ocean color and he approached slowly. He did not know how to behave, but his wolf seemed to be more agitated than before, he seemed almost to feel apprehensive, and anxiety gripped him making him breathless, realizing that the only thing about he really cared was to know that Liam was fine.  
He did not care if he could jump around his neck, or rather, he did not worry about. His wolf stalked at every step he made as he approached, until Liam did not lift his head and only seeing the chimera, his yellow eyes full of anger dissolved, leaving room for a pair of blue irises that seemed to gradually regain clarity.  
Theo held his breath, or perhaps, had never stopped holding it since Stiles had called him. Liam peered at him for a moment, almost wondering if he was really him or not. Theo took another couple of steps, not caring that the other could shoot again, and this time he got really close.  
When those blue eyes looked at him, he felt paralyzed and nailed down to the ground. Suddenly he felt his lungs fill with air, finally breathing again. He felt strange, but a feeling of peace enveloped him. Liam was fine. It was the only thing he could think about right now, and his wolf seemed to be quiet at that thought.  
''Liam" he whispered lowering to his height, and did not know how or why, but he found the other guy on him, holding him in a hug so strong to crush and hurt him. But he did not seem angry, he rather seemed relieved. Liam's face was in the hollow of his neck and he was breathing so deep that Theo could feel it on his skin. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it.  
He squeezed him back, almost like a dark force ordered him to do it, and he would not have complained at that moment.  
''Everything's ok" he said, very softly in his ear. Liam seemed to nod with his head, but Theo did not understand if he was really nodding or if he was just accompanying the breaths with the movement of his head.  
"Sorry" Liam said in a whisper, so quietly that Theo wondered if he really spoke.  
"What? " he asked, but without moving. He felt like if he had moved away, he would losing it, and he could not understand why. Having Liam so close was twitching his stomach.  
"I'm sorry for what I told you," Liam said, tightening his grip. He was calming down, it felt good to have Theo so close.  
"Don't worry, Liam. Nothing happened, you were just angry "  
"I mess up when I'm angry. I need to apologize to Scott, I do not even know how. . ." the beta said in a whisper.  
"You'll do it tomorrow, okay? Now how about if we leave? I'll take you home" Theo said.  
Liam seemed to think about it for a few moments and then nodded slowly with his head, and pulled away from the other boy, so moving away from that hug so strange, but that had calmed him down as far as possible. When he was distant enough to look the oldest in the eyes, he blushed hard causing Theo to giggle so hard that his chest shook. "What's up, pup? Are not you a hugs type of guy?" the chimera chuckled, seeing those so blue eyes become glassy out of embarrassment.  
The blond guy shook his head and stood up in silence, only making Theo giggle more. He had not even scolded him for the pup this time.  
They silently walked side by side until they reached Theo's car, which was very badly parked, and Liam's gaze made him understand. "Well, what? I was in a hurry, you know? A pup was lost" he said making Liam frown but he did not answer, just opening the passenger door and getting into the car. Theo mimicked it by starting the engine and driving on the main road.  
"I'm sorry" Liam said after a few minutes of silence.  
"For what? You can apologize to Scott...-"  
"No, I meant for you, "Liam said, "I messed up your date. I'm sorry"  
"The pack comes before these things " Theo answered, not taking his eyes off the road. If he had to be completely honest, he had almost forgotten about Alex. Not until Liam had reminded about him. His brain had completely removed him in the moment Stiles had said "Liam" on the phone. He felt guilty, that guy didn't deserve to be treated like that, after all he liked him a bit. The problem was that at that thought his wolf had snarled almost angry making him wince, and his brain had repeated on a loop Stiles' words of the night before. "Maybe because instead of two caramel eyes you'd like to have two big blue puppy eyes in front of you".  
He shook his head at that thought to push it away. No. He could not. He did not have to think about it. Liam seemed to glance at him, but said nothing for the rest of the drive, and he was grateful. When he parked in front of Liam's house, he remembered why he went looking for him and sent a message to Stiles telling him that everything was under control. The other immediately answered with a "I can imagine" to which he frowned.  
"Everything ok?" Liam asked seeing him staring at the phone with intensity.  
''Yes, of course " he smiled, and then got out of the car imitated by the youngest. Liam approached the door opening it slowly. His parents were not there, Theo did not remember what work they did, but it was really a nice house. Liam seemed quite unsure about what to do, had no idea what to say to the other or how to speak, then began to bite his lower lip torturing it.  
Theo stayed still staring, following the gesture and swallowing. Why did he affect him that way? "You're really asking?" the ringing Stiles' voice said in his head, who immediately chased away shaking his head. Yes, he spent far too much time with him lately.  
"If everything is ok, I'd go. I'm a bit tired" the chimera said, and the other seemed to jump at those words, opening wide his blue eyes and giving Theo a million doubts.  
''Stay" Liam told him very softly, so that Theo thought he had imagined it.  
"Liam, are you okay?"  
"Can you stay here?" the younger said returning to bite his lip and suddenly becoming nervous. He did not know where that fear came from, but the only thought that the other guy disappeared leaving him alone was scaring him to death. What if he lost control again? What if he hurt someone this time?  
"Okay" Theo said nodding and clearly feeling the other relax immediately. Liam moved to the sofa, turning the TV on to a random movie, and Theo followed him by sitting next to him. He stared at him for a few moments as he was still biting his lip and torture the pillow in his hands. He smiled, finding it once again cute in what he was doing, and wondered if he would ever have the guts to tell him that. Probably if he did, he would have been punched. And it would have certainly hurt. Liam beated really hard.  
"I can calm you" the chimera said after a few moments. He saw Liam stiffen again next to him. He turned slowly and nodded.  
"So it seems" he finally sighed.  
"Why?" Theo asked, although it made him feel almost good. Someone needed him. Liam needed him.  
''I do not know" Liam answered sincerely, looking into his eyes and then turning to the film. Theo did not add anything else, but got more comfortable, while a feeling of peace and tranquility enveloped him and his restless wolf seemed suddenly to turn meek.  
And when Liam fell asleep on his shoulder a few hours later, he could swear he had heard it howl almost happy.  
*  
"I do not know what to do with Liam. I feel useless" Scott said, resting his head on the palms of his hands as he sat by Stiles' kitchen counter. "Look, dude. I would not worry about that too much"  
"I'm his alpha, Stiles. My bond with him should be stronger than the one with everyone else, because I was the one who bite him. And instead, I'm not able to take care of him" the wolf snapped.  
"I understand how you feel, but Liam just needs time. You'll see that soon he'll be back as usual. It's just a period" the sheriff's son said sitting in front of his friend.  
"Yeah? And what about Theo?" the alpha said , obviously looking at him.  
Stiles frowned at Scott as if another head had suddenly popped up. "Excuse me?" he said  
"Stiles, do you take me for a fool? I was there when Liam was completely out of it and had implicitly asked Lydia to call Theo, for unknown reasons to me. But since you and Theo had become closer lately, maybe you know something about it" the alpha said, looking at his best friend who now was biting the inside of his cheek. Because actually Stiles could not give him an explanation. Or at least not a complete one.  
"Ok, look. I do not know very much. I can just tell you that Lydia noticed some things and by reasoning about them, I came to her own conclusions. But I can not tell you anything else, because I do not know more than you about it" the boy said. Scott nodded, running a hand through his hair, wondering if it was normal to have a pack like that, who got in troubles every two minutes.  
"What are your conclusions? "  
''I think – and i'm almost sure, I would add by now - that for some unknown reason to us Theo seems to be the only one able to calm Liam down" Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.  
"This is not possible," Scott said, shaking his head. "I couldn't do it yesterday, Stiles. I am his alpha and he growled at me. I don't even know how such a thing is possible by the way "  
"Well, look. If that's not the reason, I do not know what to say. It would not make sense for an angry werewolf in a moment of clarity to look for another member of the pack and almost attack his alpha" the human continued.  
"It's my fault. I have not been attentive enough with him when Hayden left, and I did not even realize there was something wrong. He had to start having trouble again with his anger before I even knew it" Scott whispered, shaking his head.  
Stiles stared at him, rolling his eyes  
"Do not be a martyr, Scotty. Liam is old enough to get away on his own. I'm sure he will solve the problem, but I am into my idea. Theo can calm him down" Stiles continued  
''The only reason why Theo could calm him down would be that he's his anchor, but it is impossible" the alpha said.  
''To be someone's anchor it takes a very strong bond, and I do not think their is developed up to that point. And even if he may be, would be enough that Liam think of Theo to calm down, there's not need to have him close. Instead he is calm only when Theo is around" Stiles said, reasoning.  
''So he can not calm him down, and that's it" Scott said clearly.  
"Yeah, Scotty, I know. You're hurt because he snarled at you, but I tell you that's the only possible answer" Stiles blurted.  
''I am not hurt " the wolf stared at his best friend who chuckled.  
"Look, don't go off worrying unnecessarily. We will solve the "anger" problem again" Stiles said at last giving him a pat on the shoulder.  
Scott eventually nodded and changed the subject when Stiles asked him about coach training.  
*  
He had run away like a thief from Liam's house, literaly for the hills. He also felt a bit like an idiot for the way he was acting, but he just did not even know how to behave. Now he was the one with managing problems.  
The night before, shortly after Liam had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he too had collapsed, tired as he was. So far so normal, there was nothing strange about falling asleep with a friend.  
The fact was that when he woke up that morning, he found himself lying on the sofa with his back to the outside, and Liam was completely spread on him, his face pressed between his chest and the hollow of his neck. His blond hair tickled his chin, and his slow, steady breathing caressed his neck and made him shiver.  
He had lost looking at him mesmerized, unable to avert his eyes from the other boy's face. At the moan that Liam had suddenly made, he found himself smiling like an idiot and he had brought a hand to caress his hair, so soft to touch.  
When the beta had got more comfortable against him, he was paralyzed, his heart thudded strangely, while his wolf howled again. Suddenly he had sprung up standing running out of that house looking for air, as if he had not breathed for months.  
He jumped into his car and started running with his foot on the accelerator as far away from there. He had driven like crazy, and this time if they had caught him, they would take his driving license off for sure. He had come to his house and slid into the shower trying to get rid of Liam's smell, but whatever he did he kept feeling it, as if it had stuck to his skin. In the end he had given up and had fallen on the couch staring insistently at the ceiling, almost that it could send him answers to some questions he did not even know he had.  
His phone on the table vibrated a couple of times, and suddenly he remembered that he actually had a cellphone. He grabbed it and he saw he had three missed calls from Alex the day before, probably right after his sudden escape. He also had five messages. One always from Alex, three from Stiles asking him what the hell he had happened to him, and the last was with his great surprise, from Mason. He wanted to know if he had found Liam.  
He replied to Stiles, saying he had just woken up, and then told Mason that Liam was fine. He was not going to say he had slept at the beta house. He left Alex's chat opened for a few minutes, then he finally replied by apologizing for the escape and saying he had an emergency.  
He snorted putting the phone back on the table and getting up. He did not even take a step that it started to ring. He approached grabbing it, sure it was Stiles, but the name on the screen turned him to stone. Liam.  
He put the phone back on the table and kept staring at it until it stopped ringing. Something stopped him from answering, he did not even understand why. When it started ringing again, he had to go out of the room. His wolf was whimpering again.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. I felt your smell

"Hey, Liam.'' Stiles' voice distracted him from taking his books from his locker. He turned to see his friend reach him with a smile.

''Stiles, what are you doing here?'' the beta asked stunned.

"I came to see Scott. He says that the coach drives him crazy '' he muttered. Liam laughed.

''Seeing you won't make him feel better'' Liam muttered and Stiles winked at him amused.

'' You? Everything's all right? '' then Stiles asked him

Liam nodded, it was a few days that it was much better, and he felt relieved. Although, from a couple of days before Theo had completely disappeared and had not even answered his calls. If he had to be honest, he felt a bit hurt, not to say disappointed. When he woke up alone, the anxiety had suddenly come back, before the lingering chimera's smell relaxed him. In the end Liam did not even know why he was so upset, it's not like they were best friends, and Theo was just helping him.

"I'm feeling better to tell you the truth" he answered Stiles, sketching a smile. The other nodded in response before moving his eyes behind him, giggling and returning to look at him.

''What's up?'' Liam asked the human trying to turn around, but Stiles stopped him before he could do it fully.

''There is a really hot guy who is staring at you'' Stiles informed him making him blush suddenly.

''Stiles, have you forgotten that I'm playing for another team?'' Liam asked.

''So what? In life you have to try everything. And well, seriously Liam. You can't choose who you fall in love with'' he continued

"I know, and I have nothing against. But I do not think it's the right time to _try_ new things'' the wolf said.

"Is it for Hayden? The anger and everything else..-'' then the human blurted out, regretting it right back when he saw the beta stiffen.

''No. I was starting to have problems before she left '' Liam replied with a sigh. He turned to close the locker and in doing so he noticed a boy with two big green eyes and dark brown hair staring at him intently before giving him a smile.

Liam smiled him back. To be honest, he had no idea what to do. He turned back to Stiles, who had a look that did not bode well at all. It was not a good sign when he had that face. '' Stiles, what...-''

''Go talk to him'' he just said.

''What? No'' Liam said, shaking his head overbearingly.

''Who should he talk with?'' Corey asked, appearing behind him with Mason.

"Oh well, Liam got a hit here. Green-Eyes at three o'clock" Stiles said, making the other two turn in that direction.

Mason gave a whistle. ''Not bad!'' his best friend commented.

Liam looked at him as if he were crazy. ''Not you too'' he blurted out

"But he's pretty. I mean, _really_ pretty" Corey said

"Yes, but I'm not interested. Do you remember? I like girls" Liam said.

"I already told you, Liam, in life..-'' Stiles started.

''Yeah yeah, you need to try everything, yeah, I know. But not now, okay?'' the beta said with a sigh before disappearing with the excuse of having to run in class. Stiles chuckled as he ran away, while Mason shared an amused glance with Corey, seeing Green-Eyed follow his best friend with his eyes.

  
 

*

  
 

''Hi'' Theo said entering the loft and turning to close the door behind him. The pack was all there, Derek had called them saying he had some news and that they should have met as soon as possible. Before the door closed completely, Liam slipped into it, walking in behind him. When Theo met his blue eyes, he almost lost it. Was it his imagination or they were brighter and bigger than usual?

"Hey," Liam told him, looking at him.

"Hey," he replied, nodding with his head.

''Now we are all here'' Lydia said turning to them and stopping her eyes on them a little too much, at least according to Theo.

''Why did you call us, sourwolf? '' Stiles said, standing on the couch, crunching some chips and making the big wolf frown.

"I have news from Peter. He says that the group of hunters was attacked by a couple of packs and that a few on both sides had survived" Dere said k.

''This is bad '' commented Theo.

''Why? - Malia said - they took them out of the way, better this way ''

''Theo is right - Lydia replied - they will be much more angry now''

''And more revengeful'' Theo continued.

''Will they come for sure? '' then Liam asked, torturing his hands. He was calm for the moment. But the thought that one of his outbreak, in the presence of someone who was not the pack, could recall the hunters toward them before time, terrified him.

"Yes," Derek said, "they know about the nemeton. We can not help them coming here ''

"Forget a detail," Stiles added then, getting up and twisting the bag of chips. The others turned to look at him waiting.

''What?'' Scott asked.

''We are talking about well-trained hunters, who know about the nemetons all over the world and who are preparing to destroy us at the source. There is only one person who could put these pieces together'' Stiles explained crossing his arms to his chest.

Lydia bit her lip nodding, she was getting there too. "Gerard" Derek muttered between his teeth, while Scott let out a growl.

"You mean _that_ Gerard?'' Liam asked Stiles. He had heard so much things about him. The human nodded and the blond guy opened his eyes wide. Ok. They were officially screwed up.

"We need to talk to Chris and Peter," Scott said to Derek, who nodded in agreement. "I'll try to track down Peter today," Derek replied.

"Well, I'll call Chris and go to meet him. Malia, you come with me '' Scott said to the coyote who nodded right away.

''What about us?'' Mason asked.

''I'd say not to get in trouble and stay as low-profile as possible, but if that is really Gerard behind all this, then it would not help. He knows perfectly what we are'' the alpha said.

After some other directive by Scott and Derek, the pack started to go. Scott and Malia went to Chris, while Derek tried to contact Peter. Lydia and Stiles proposed to start making a plan and also Mason and Corey joined. Liam watched Theo from his seat on the couch. He was intent on commenting with Lydia and Stiles the plan, giving tips that Liam found really clever, and judging by how the others stared the chimere, they had to think the same. They spent at least another couple of hours before Scott called, saying they'd talked to Chris and that the hunter would have got to work. When it was practically dinner time, they slowly began to leave Derek's loft, and Liam was exhausted. He went down the stairs of the building, finding himself surrounded by the evening's fresh air while the first stars appeared in the dark sky.

He moved slowly to his car when the familiar smell of lime enveloped him making him stop a few steps from the car. ''Do you need a ride?'' the youngest asked without even looking back.

From the sound he heard he could guess that the other had put his hand in his leather jacket and pulled out his car keys. ''Don't worry. I have mine, pup'' the chimera replied waving his keys in the air.

Liam finally turned to look at him and judging by the look on his face, he wondered if Theo was not exactly waiting for that. '' How many times did I have to tell you not to call me that? '' Liam sighed.

"When will you understand that I will keep calling you that?'' he replied with a naughty smile that made him want to punch him, before making his heart tumbling.

The other kept looking at him, and the beta ignored him, unable to look back in his eyes. He just opened the car and then look the chimera one last time. "Bye, Theo" he said, climbing into the car and closing the door.

He started the engine and then put the reverse gear, while the blond guy still in the parking lot gave him another amused sneer. ''Bye pup'' he said quietly, but Liam heard it anyway, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop a smile from making its way on his face.

*

''Green-Eyed has really asked you out? '' Mason shouted in the middle of the parking lot. Liam looked at him bad, silencing him right away.

''Would you mind avoiding screaming like crazy?'' the beta said.

"Sorry, you're right. But are you serious? That guy is hot!'' the human continued.

''Who is hot? '' Stiles said, coming out behind them with a sleepy Theo in tow. Liam's eyes perhaps lingered a bit too much on the chimera, at least judging by Stiles' amused smile. The fact is that the the chimera's sleepy face had let him breathless for a moment, completely shorting out every his neuron.

"That guy with green eyes" Mason said.

"The one who was staring at Liam last week? '' the sheriff's son asked again, while the look of the chimera by his side became curious hearing those words.

"You mean _the one who has asked Liam ou_ t" Mason corrected. Stiles opened his mouth to a fault, glancing then at the chimera next to him who now seemed almost agitated and much more careful to the conversation.

"God, stop it" Liam mumbled.

"What's up, pup, is not he hot enough for you?'' Theo asked, challenging him with his eyes.

''Pup?'' Stiles and Mason said together

"Yes, he likes to call me that. And no, I just don't care'' Liam said, removing any doubt. But Theo kept to look at him, almost waiting for something.

"So you told him no?'' Stiles asked cautiously.

"I did not answer him properly," Liam said, scratching his head and blushing.

"God, Liam," Stiles said, chuckling and shaking his head followed by Mason. Liam rolled his eyes and met Theo's who kept staring at him. He found himself swallowing without knowing the reason, but his look was making him nervous and at the same time was making him feel better.

''Well, I think you will have to give him an answer quick'' Mason said, then grabbing Stiles by his arm and dragging him away, leaving him and Theo still to stare at each other.

''So this guy is hot?'' Theo asked him when they were alone.

''I guess, yeah. I never lingered looking men, you know'' Liam replied in a snort, when sudden a shadow appeared before them. Liam looked up and met with a pair of green eyes, finding himself swallowing again.

''Hi'' the boy said, if he remembered well his name was Ian.

''Hi'' Liam said, starting stressing out under the gaze of the two boys next to him, Theo who was moving his eyes from one to another. "Listen, for that date, yeah, well.. I was wondering if you had thought about it" Ian said with a smile.

Liam began to hyperventilate, while the air in the lungs suddenly disappeared. His wolf began to scratch. What the hell was happening to him? Was it because of Theo's presence next to him? Why suddenly the presence of Ian in front of him was making his control wavering? Because that was what was happening, right? And he could not let it happen. He closed his eyes, trying to breath, but then a sense of peace enveloped him again. A light touch, so light that he barely sensed it.

"Sorry, dude. But he is taken'' Theo said to the boy before them without taking his arm off Liam's shoulders.

Liam's eyes widened as Ian stared at him in shock and quite confused. "Sorry, I did not know. I did not mean to offend you" he said. Liam shook his head, as if to tell him not to worry about it. God, he looked like an idiot. But once again Theo proved to be the perfect actor.

''Don't worry. But I'd appreciate from now on you staying away from my boyfriend '' Theo said still holding the grip that passed over to his side. Ian nodded, disappearing almost immediately, probably Theo's eyes must have convinced him. As soon as he had gone, the calm went back to make its way in Liam, and only then the chimera let him go, albeit slowly. "You're welcome, pup" Theo grinned in his ear before he could even speak.

"You saved me again. But there was no need to tell a lie'' Liam just said, his blue eyes fixed in the blue ones of the other.

''Well, I did not think I had to save you by suitors too. But if they make you so nervous, there's no problem - the oldest chuckled - and anyway if I did not say that, tomorrow you'd find him again in front of you. I can not always be here to prevent you from snapping someone."

"I have no even an idea of what happened to me" Liam whispered, as they were joined by Stiles and Mason again.

''What the hell happened?'' Mason asked to his friend.

"I do not know. Suddenly having him close stirred me'' the beta said.

''What did you tell him? - Stiles asked Theo - he seemed upset ''

''I told him to stay away from my boyfriend '' the chimera said pointing to Liam who blushed slightly making his best friend frown and Stiles giggle.

''I guess how much it cost to you'' the son of the sheriff mumbled pecking an elbow from the blonde guy who made Liam smile.

''Guys, do you wanna a milkshake?'' then Mason said, attracting attention on himself.

''God, yeah'' Liam said with dreamy eyes.

''You have a problem with sugar. Are you sure that's not the reason why you're always angry? '' Stiles pointed out and Mason laughed nodding in agreement.

The two humans went ahead, while Liam and Theo followed them. ''Do you know that eating too many sweets is not healthy?'' the chimera said to the youngest.

''I do not have the problem of getting fat, so I do whatever I want'' Liam snapped with a growl.

''Yeah, right, you look great like that'' he whispered in his ear with a grin before passing him reaching Stiles.

He turned briefly to see Liam blush in the way he now could only call cute. He saw the youngest shake his head and avert his eyes from his to reach Mason. Even if he wanted to act like he was ignoring him, Theo didn't miss the glances Liam threw at him on a regular basis.

*

  
 

''So is this the solution for you?'' Lydia asked Derek crossing her arms to her chest.

''For now. At least until we figured out what Liam's state of mind depends on, it's safer than all of you who can't defend yourself do not take part in training" Derek said, nodding.

Scott next to him, although bitterly, had to nod in agreement with the oldest wolf. "Stiles will not like it," the girl said.

"That's why we're talking about it with you, Lyds. Maybe you can talk some sense into him" Scott said, biting his lip.

"All right, I'm sure the other won't give problems. I'll take care of Stiles, I can always force him to spend an intense shopping session. He'll give up in less than ten minutes" Lydia told them with an amused grin.

Scott swallowed, thinking that that would be torture. "Good, then. We will continue with the training, but only us who can defend ourselves. Liam is quite unstable, and if he even growls at Scott who is his alpha, he will not listen to any of us'' Derek explained.

"Not us. But he will listen to Theo" Lydia said, staring the other boy.

'' Yeah, this point has to be investigated'' the man said.

"Look, I'm already feeling pretty down about what happened. We do not make the situation worse by putting Liam out of questions" Scott said.

''Not your fault, Scott - Derek said - there is something we don't know, but it has nothing to do with you''

''Derek is right - Lydia continued - Liam had this probleme since before Theo went back''

''Stiles and I talked about it, and he think that the only reason why he calm down when Theo's there, is because he is his anchor '' the alpha blurted.

''Impossibile'' Derek said immediately rubbing his temples.

'' Why? It's a feasible theory'' Lydia said.

"Yeah, but to make someone your anchor, your bond with this person must be very deep. And even if Liam trusts Theo, it's not enough to be his anchor - Derek explained calmly - and besides, you do not need to have your anchor close, think about it is enough to regain calm. So that's to be excluded''

'' I see - the banshee said - so you think something else is going on? Do you believe it has to do with the hunters?''

''No, if he already had these problems since before Theo came back. And then if they had been here and had done something to one of us we would have noticed right back'' Scott said excluding the hypothesis in the bud.

''Good. So we have an angry werewolf who, who-knows why, seems to calm down only in the presence of Theo. Not to mention that a short-tempered wolf right now would only bring greater trouble if the hunters came'' concluded the girl.

"It's a problem. If behind the hunter there really is Gerard, well, in this case Liam is a very easy prey'' Derek told Scott that in response he exchanged a worried look with Lydia.

*

Liam looked away from his best friend for what was probably the fifth time in less than ten minutes. He looked back at the television screen to which his playstation was connected, but Mason blurted out by turning off the TV and turning to stare at him with a frown. '' What did I do? '' Liam asked swallowing.

"No. Not _what you did_ , the right question here is _what the hell is going on with Theo_? '' he said turning completely to his friend, who in response sighed putting down the controller.

''Nothing's going on'' Liam said shrugging.

''Nothing? So that's why you did not tell me anything about this whole story? I had to know from Lydia that Theo, _that Theo_ , is the only one who can for some kind of absurd reason calm you down?'' the human snapped.

Liam's eyes widened and he turned quickly to the other guy. '' Lydia told you what? '' the blond guy asked slowly.

''Yeah. So is it true? And why did not you tell me? I thought I was your best friend" Mason said, inhaling. He was disappointed, Liam could clearly felt it from his smell, if his friend's face was not already of some kind of indication

''You are my best friend - the wolf said displeased - it's just that I can not tell you something that I can not even understand myself ''

''So it is true? Can Theo calm you down? How is it possible? You growel at Scott. _At_ _Scott_ " Mason exclaimed

''Do you think I do know? I have no clue, ok? I do not know why, and if I could, maybe I'd rather not'' Liam said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

''Does it bother you?'' asked Mason.

''What? That is he the one who calm me? '' Liam snapped.

The other nodded, and although he really wanted to say that yes, it bothered him, in his heart he knew that it was not like that and had no reason to lie to his best friend. "No. It does not bother me," he answered finally.

''So what. . . he appears and you feel suddenly good?'' Mason tried to ask intrigued.

''A kind of. It's like all of sudden all my anger fade. It melts like snow in the sun, and my nerves relax immediately'' he tried to explain Liam. Mason looked at him surprised, because with all the things they had seen in their life, this certainly was the most absurd

''And what Theo think about that?'' asked the human again in a cough. Liam turned to stare at his friend's dark eyes with a frown. ''What do you mean? '' Liam asked confused.

Mason rolled his eyes, sometimes he thought _like alpha like beta_. He chuckled at his own thought. "Did not he say anything about it? A hypothesis?'' clarified the human.

''No - Liam shook the head - I think he knows about that as much as I do''

''Ok, well... you'll see that we are going to solve everything... as usual '' Mason said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

''Yeah, I hope before some hunter appears'' muttered the beta.

''So? - the human said - Green-Eyed has showed up again? Or did he believe Theo's lie?''

''I think he believed in it too much'' Liam replied raising his eyes to the sky.

"Well, even from a distance, it seemed convincing. If I had not know you, I would have mistaken you guys for a couple," Mason said, chuckling. Liam blushed suddenly making the dark-haired guy laugh, the same face as Stiles when he look like a dirty bird

"Stop it," he said with his tongue between his teeth, trying to look away.

''Why? Hey wait, why are you blushing?'' Mason said in laughter, while the wolf glared at him grimly.

"I'm not blushing," he blurted out.

''Yeah you are! Oh my god, do not tell me you like him? - Mason chuckled with excited eyes - I mean, obviously I would have nothing against it, also because, well, even if he is mean and a constipated asshole, Theo is _really_ hot''

''Are you insane? I do not like him" Liam said, widening his eyes.

"But you keep blushing, and then come on, Pup, who are you kidding?'' Mason said with a mischievous smile that made Liam swallow, who was now slowly considering the idea of punching his best friend.

"It's his way to annoy me, okay? '' he replied then shrugging with fake disinterest.

Mason looked at him doubtfully, and then smiled, amused for the umpteenth time in less than five minutes. "I would say that it is more his way of setting you apart from others" he broke out.

''What do you mean? '' Liam muttered, turning to look at him and grabbing a cookie from the container on the desk.

''Well, Theo is quite an asshole, and giving nicknames may be part of his way of being. But he would use them to annoy people'' he explained

"That's what I said," Liam frowned.

''Yes, but I mean - Mason resumed - he strangely did not do it with anyone, only with you ''

''And so what?''

''So.. he has a different consideration of you'' Mason concluded.

Liam closed his eyes inhaling and then sat down next to his friend, taking the controller back. '' Can we finish the game? '' he asked his best friend. Mason nodded, and then smiled cunningly. Liam could even tried not to show it, but Mason knew him too well not to be able to understand that his last sentence had actually relaxed him, forming on him a smile that he was trying in every way to hide.

*

  
 

'' So from now on will this be so? Will you train without us? '' Stiles snapped, spreading his arms outraged. Theo laughed at his attitude, and even Scott smiled unwillingly

"Stiles, it's for your safety," the alpha said, coughing.

"It's Liam that we're talking about here, Scotty. He will not hurt us'' the other rebuffed.

"You can not be sure. He also growled at me '' said the alpha.

"Look, you'll see that we will solve this problem quickly. I do not think all these precautions are necessary" said the sheriff's son.

''I would not be so sure - Theo interjected - the last time was different. I mean, he ignored Scott's call and we're also close to this month's full moon''

'' Here. Another interesting point. He never gave any problems during the previous full moons, so this means that excluding us is superfluous'' Stiles said crossing his arms to his chest.

"God, Stiles - Scott snorted - Theo is right. The other times he did not have problems, but this time it is very likely that's gonna be different. So stop arguing, we will do as we have decided ''

''We? - Stiles shouted - did you just say we? Let me guess, it was Derek who had this great idea, right? ''

''Well, here. He might have suggested it to Lydia and me'' Scott replied, biting his lip for having let slip maybe the only thing he had to keep for himself. Theo looked at him amused, looking up at Stiles, quite furious. He seemed about to breath fire.

"He _suggested_ \- the human snorted - why do not you say that he _ordered_ it. It would be a typical sourwolf thing''

"Stiles, he did not order it. He just suggested that this would be the most manageable situation in various respects. Lydia and I just realized that he was right and if you thought about it a second, you would come to his own conclusion '' Scott explained calmly.

"They're right, Stiles. It's safer for you, and in this way we could worry only about Liam'' Theo intruded. The sheriff's son gave him a death look that made him swallow, as to tell him he did not believe it even for a second.

''Do whatever you want, but then do not come looking for me to save your furry asses'' finally the human blurted raising his hands to the sky and disappearing in the next room, while Scott breathed relieved

''I was serious before - the chimera said shooting a look at the alpha – Liam may not hold himself back the next full moon. By now it suddenly becomes nervous, and it getting worse day by day''

"I know. Thank you, Theo. You're helping him a lot, and I know Liam trusts you" Scott said, giving him a smile.

The chimera just nodded. The alpha looked at him carefully for a few moments, and he was sure that what Theo smelled like right now was pure and simple worry for his beta.

*

  
 

'' Liam '' Theo whispered in the dark when he saw the boy sitting on the porch of his house. The other looked up at him, and the chimera found himself having to remember to breathe. Liam's hair was ruffled as if he had just got out of bed, and his eyes were bright with embarrassment. Was it because of him? Why did he embarrass him?

''I. . . - the wolf stopped - I did not know where to go. I had just gone out of school and some boys started harassing me. I was getting angry and I could not go back home like that''

''Have you been here for _hours_? Why did not you call me?'' the older boy asked approaching slowly and sitting on the steps of the porch next to Liam.

"I did not want to bother you. I think I've already done enough in these weeks'' Liam replied.

"You would not have bothered me. I was by Scott's''

"You were on a date last time, when Stiles called you. I did not want to mess up another'' commented the beta.

"I already told you, pup. The pack comes before other things'' said the chimera, though at that moment her real thought was that for him " _Liam came before other things_ ", but he _couldn't_ think of it. He did not have to, or should have dealt with Stiles' words, and above all with the thousand doubts that had been bothering him for days. But he could not deny the fact that the younger boy had waited for hours in front of his house like a lost puppy, had made his wolf howled happy. He had never felt this way, and that meant that Liam needed him.

He smiled unknowingly, while the other frowed. '' Why were you by Scott's? '' the wolf called him back.

''They thought that it would be better if only us with fangs and claws took part of the next training '' Theo explained.

"It's 'cause of me. They're afraid I could hurt someone, "Liam murmured, shaking his head sadly. He smelled of sorrow and sadness. For Theo, that smell was like a boulder on his stomach. He did not want the other to feel that way.

"Hey, look. It's only because they can not hold you back. But we all trust you, do not think it's because we're scared'' said the chimera looking for the blue eyes of the other, and when he found them he could swear he could drown in them. He probably would have done it willingly, they were wonderful, and Theo doubted he had ever seen such beautiful eyes in all his life.

''And if it happen? What if I hurt Stiles, or Lydia or Mason and Corey? You should kill me in that case because I could lose it definitely if it happened'' Liam mumbled disconsolate.

''Do not say that even as a joke, idiot - Theo shouted with a tough look that Liam had ever seen - no one could kill you'

''Neither you?'' Liam asked suddenly, opening his blue eyes wide. What the hell was he saying? Was he completely mad? How could he think he could hurt him? The only thought that anyone could really hurt Liam made the bile rising in his throat, and a frustrated growl of his wolf went out of his lips. Liam stared at him surprised of that reaction, and was even more surprised when he saw those determined blue eyes settle in his.

"I care about you, I could never hurt you. And I will not let anyone do it" Theo told him, looking into his eyes. He was about to get a heart attack at that admission. Liam's mind suddenly flashed with the images of the other guy who pushed him into the elevator to be the bait. Suddenly he panicked, what if he did it again? Could he bear it? No. All of sudden the awareness of what Theo had done for him took over and a myriad of images made its way into his mind overbearingly. Theo grabbed his wrist and held it in his hand.

''Thanks'' Liam whispered looking into his eyes, and putting in that word all he was feeling right now. Theo's gaze made him realize that he understood perfectly.

''Do you want to come in? '' the oldest asked. Liam just nodded, and stood up, while Theo dragged him inside still holding his wrist, but the wolf did not want him to let him go. The grasp of the other was hot and Liam liked, gave him a sense of security that he had not felt for a long time. ''How did you calm down?'' Then the chimera asked watching him and closing the door behind him.

He clearly saw the smallest blushing hard, and the desire to _tease_ came spontaneously, but he realized he could not. Not with Liam. He nodded, simply understanding that the wolf would not tell him, not yet. He let go the boy's wrist and went off to the kitchen to get something to eat, when he felt the other's presence behind him.

  
'' _I felt your smell_ '' Liam breathed against his ear, making him shudder, while his heart jumped wildly in his chest, like crazy.

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. I hear your heart

He had slept with Theo again, this time at the other's house. There was nothing strange, they were friends, right? Quite right? No. His brain kept saying no, even though he wanted to think yes. How else could he consider him? He was a member of the pack, he had become a friend for the most of them, even Malia trusted him more now. What about him? Could he consider him a friend? He wasn't sure if their relationship actually could be compared to what he had with Mason or what Theo had with Stiles. Quite the contrary. He and Mason were best friends, and they didn't sleep together. Or rather, not the way it had happened to them. He had never woken up clinging to Mason, and he had surely never felt the uncontrollable urge to touch his hair or lips. Because, for the fuck's sake, he felt like a fool after having feel the instinct to touch Theo's lips, because they seemed so soft and for some obscure reason he wanted to give a certainty to his thoughts.

Maybe some witch had come to town and cast a spell on him, because it was not really his thing. Had he really wanted to touch those lips with his finger, and did his wolf really seem to wag his tail at that thought? He ran a hand through his hair ruffling more, and hurried to step in the main entrance, seeing Mason and Corey in the distance exchange a kiss. Who knows how it was like kissing another boy? He wondered if kissing Theo would have felt if his lips were really soft as they looked. He shook his head violently, as if a ghost had blown over him. What the hell was he thinking? Surely he was still sleepy, wasn't he? For sure.

''Are you okay? Looks like you've just seen a ghost" Mason greeted him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," he replied, looking around.

There was Ian on the other side of the hallway glancing at him, before looking away all of sudden. Ok. Now he was the one who seemed to have just seen a ghost. He saw Mason and Corey frown, looking over his shoulder. What's up with all of them this morning? He turned around, finally understanding why Ian seemed to have seen the devil.

Theo was approaching quickly and many students were watching him. Wait, had he just glared at Ian? Why? He didn't even have time to think that he felt himself grabbed by the arm by the chimera and dragged out of the building. He wasn't even resisting. Good, he was making a fool of himself in front of half school.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' he said, freeing himself from the grip of the oldest as soon as they were out of reach of prying eyes.

''Usually in the morning you say goodbye when you go away''Theo replied instead, making Liam's eyes open wide.

''What? Did you come here just for this?'' Liam shouted upset.

''Yeah ''

''I don't remember you saying goodbye to me the other time'' the wolf said trying to avert his eyes from Theo's. However, that option seemed impossible at the moment.

''Touchè'' Theo replied making him frown. He saw the chimera bite his lower lip and glance over his shoulder. Why was he biting his lip? No, why didn't he stop? ''Has that green-eyed guy hit on you again? '' then the chimera asked, giving him a strange look.

''Excuse me?'' Liam stammered in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

''You heard me'' the oldest snapped.

''No. Anyway, what did you do to him? He seemed to have seen a ghost just five minutes ago '' Liam asked, running a hand through his hair. He saw Theo study interested his gesture, perhaps too much, but he didn't have the guts to speak.

"I just glared at him. I had warned him before ''

''It was a lie what you told him''

'' Yeah, but he doesn't know '' the chimera said with a wink. Liam rolled his eyes at the sound of the bell ringing, and turned to see a shadows move beyond the door.

''Theo'' then a shrill voice came behind them. They both turned, and Alex was staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Alex," Theo said, showing off a toothy smile. Liam's stomach twisted painfully. What's up with him now? Two seconds ago he had the uncontrollable urge to punch Theo, now what? It got on his nerves that the chimera smiled at that guy. And what did that guy want again? He thought that they had broken up, or at least he hadn't heard about him for a while.

''Do you two know each other?'' he asked Theo, who looked Liam next to him for a second. It almost seemed that the youngest was putting him under pressure with those blue eyes, so the chimera blinked a couple of times.

''Yes, of course. We are in the same group'' Theo answered keeping to look at Liam as if he had been enchanted. Alex seemed to realize it because he raised his eyebrows more, and at that point Liam averted his eyes from Theo's blue ones

''I have to go to class'' he said turning and disappearing over the door. The chimera watched the wolf's shadow blend in with the others, and then finally he turned to Alex who was staring at him, biting his lip.

''Listen, for that date. . . '' the guy started, but the other stopped him right away raising a hand to massage his temples.

''Yeah, I. . . I'll call you back '' Theo said moving away to reach the car a few meters away. Meanwhile, Liam had heard the rest of the conversation behind the door. He didn't know what was happening to him that day, but his wolf had begun to whine at that "I'll call you back".

  
 

*

  
 

''I think I have a little problem '' Theo said pacing Stiles' room like crazy.

''Why do I have the feeling that's about Liam?'' the other said.

'' You could be right ''

''Ok, spit it out'' the human snapped.

''There is a little percentage of probability that I _can_ like Liam, but very very little'' the blond guy admitted.

''How much little? - Stiles asked smiling in a disturbing way - and for God's sake, stop going back and forth, you look like a psychopathic serial killer. Indeed, worse. You look like Peter, which is quite the same thing''

''Little that it might not be just a passing crush'' the chimera said scratching his head and making his friend's eyes open wide as his mouth. ''Stiles, if you turn to stone you can't help me. Wake up '' Theo snapped nervously sitting on the bed, and taking his arms around his own bust.

''Woah woah woah. Don't start rocking'' Stiles stopped him in the bud.

''Help me'' he shouted.

''How? Look, you like Liam. You really like him. What's the problem?'' he asked shrugging.

''He's straight '' the chimera snorted receiving a annoyed look by the other.

''Please. No one is ever one hundred percent straight. What's the _real_ problem, Theo? '' Stiles asked watching his friend take his eyes off his, as if he were in trouble for the first time in his life. And then, Stiles realized the truth

"Wait a minute," he said, "you're telling me it's because you've never liked anyone else like that? Is that why you said it might not be just a crush? ''

'' Ok, I. . . listen, I've had several stories, many of them just physical. I liked some of them, okay? But not like that. I've never felt this way. Liam is. . . I do not know. Somehow he's different from anyone else I've ever known. I'm a very selfish person and I've never been with him, on the contrary, I almost sacrificed myself for him with all the ghost riders mess, and I never regretted it. _Never_. I've never cared about anything or anyone before, but Liam. I can't be selfish towards him, and I kept saving him even now. And maybe I'm a fucking bastard, but the fact that he needs _me_ makes me feel _so_ good, even my wolf is happy when he needs me. This is absurd. Tonight he slept in my house, he waited for me for hours because he needed me and I almost smiled like an idiot at the news. This morning I went to school to look for him, I don't even know why I did it. Instinct just pushed me to look for him and when I saw that moron Ian looking at him to get his attention, I almost jumped to his throat, because it got on my nerves that he smiled at him like that. I wanted to take that smile off his face with my fists. Then, while I was with him outside, Alex came up to me, and I had nothing on my mind but Liam next to me. And my God, I feel like a fucking little girl for saying these things, and now I really want to get back under the ground'' Theo threw out in a gust, leaving Stiles completely speechless, and it was an event that never happened. Theo didn't even believe his ears. Had he really thrown out all that stuff? Judging by the other's expression, yes, he had. '

''Damn - Stiles barked - a crush? Theo, this is not a fucking crush! Oh my God. I don't know what Scott will do to you when he find out that you want to get your hands on his beta ''

''Stiles, are you stupid? What the hell are you saying?'' he said offended. The other chuckled amused at his expression.

"You were jealous of Green Eyes, eh?" his mocked tone made him growl, rolling his eyes

''Do you think it's time to point out the obvious? '' snapped the chimera.

''Okok, I'm sorry. But really? How can you think this is a crush? It is obvious that it is not'' the human commented.

''God, what a mess. My head is about to explode. Can I really be grounded again?'' Theo snorted, taking his head in his hands.

"So he really slept with you?" '' asked Stiles sketching a smile.

"Yeah," Theo said "even though I had already slept with him. You know, when he ran away from training'' Stiles nodded, running a hand through his hair.

''What did you feel?'' he just asked.

''I don't know. It was all together. I wanted to touch his hair, and I liked it. I fucking loved so much having him so close. I feel protective of him... too much'' the chimera admitted.

''I think is a beautiful thing '' Stiles commented.

''For him I am just the friend who stops him from losing it. Well, I don't even know if we are, friends I mean'' said Theo, letting himself fall on the bed of the human with a snort.

"If someone waits for you for hours in front of your house, he doesn't really consider you a friend, you know?" pointed out the human.

''I have to think about it. Everything could always disappear when the problems with anger will pass again '' the blond guy commented.

"Or it could stay exactly as you feel it now Because in case you missed it" Stiles said, "you're falling in love with Liam. That's why you've never experienced anything like this before. It feels like that, when despite everything, even yourself, you only care about one person''

''Love sucks'' said Theo in a whine, making Stiles chuckle.

''I wouldn't say it so quickly if I were you ''

''I have to think about it '' the chimera continued. ''You could always tell him, right? '' proposed the human.

''Never!'' the blonde guy snapped.

''Theo, you can't hide it forever. A time will come when you will have to admit it'' Stiles tried to make him reflect.

''Well, that time is very far away. I have to understand myself first," he said.

''So I was right? '' asked a little later Stiles.

''About what?'' the half wolf frowned.

''That maybe you prefer to have two blue puppy eyes in front of you rather than two caramel ones''

He did not have time to complete the sentence that he found a pillow hitting on his face, and frowned outraged. '' Hey! '' he shouted.

"Stiles," Theo hissed, "shut up." Stiles, in response, laughed.

*

  
 

''Liam, what the hell is wrong with you? '' Mason said exasperated for the umpteenth time.

''Nothing '' he blurted out in a snarl that made his friend back away. He opened his eyes wide and walked away ''Sorry'' he said softly, but the human shook his head.

''No, it's my fault. I didn't have to stress you like that. I'm just worried about you. It is just that everytime Theo is here, you try to run way as soon as possibile. What's going on between you? ''

''Nothing happened, Mason'' Liam sighed, but his friend did not believe it. No. Of course.

''Are you serious? No, because the scene is more or less always this: Theo enters a room and you slip into the corner farthest from him, waiting for a chance to escape, while that poor guy seems tortured by every step you take. While the rest of us are staring at the scene like we were at the movies, and believe me Liam, even Scott starts asking questions. If you hadn't said a thousand times that you're not interested in boys I would start thinking that you might be attracted to Theo'' said the human.

Liam suddenly blushed and shook his head, making his best friend's eyes open. "Liam," he shouted.

He narrowed his eyes and exhaled calmly. '' Did you just call Theo poor guy? Seriously?''he asked to change the subject, but at that moment he understood very well that he would not succeed.

"Liam," Mason repeated, breathing in almost as if he refrained from punching him, and that was serious. Mason did not like violence.

"Nothing happened, okay?" Liam said closing the locker and starting to go to the parking lot. Mason joined him, continuing to look at him unconvinced.

''Tell me that I misunderstood – he said - tell me that I have not just thought that my best friend can be confused towards a boy, and he didn't even tell me ''

''I'm not confused'' Liam snapped.

''Yes, and should I believe you? I would like to do it, but your face tells another story'' the human said as he opened the door and approached the car. '

''Nothing happened. I'm not lying to you, if something had happened you'd have been the first to know, okay?'' the wolf tried to make him understand.

''Do you swear it? '' asked Mason raising an eyebrow.

''I swear it. I just feel weird, but it's okay ''

''Weird how? Do you like Theo? '' he asked the boy making Liam choke with his own saliva.

'' I ... I don't know. I just know that I feel strange and that his closeness, although it calms me down, also gives me a million doubts. So I'm tryin' to understand what the hell is happening to me '' Liam said ruffling his hair.

''Strange, eh? Strange how? '' asked Mason amused. Liam didn't really like that look.

''I don't know. Can I just go home? '' he asked almost desperately, and Mason nodded, although with a snort, clearly disagreed. The blond guy hissed a sigh of relief as he climbed into the car and finally took a breath. He started the engine seeing in the distance Alex who was staring him carefully. Suddenly he felt agitated. Why was he staring at him? Had he heard the conversation between him and Mason? No, impossible, it was too far. Still, he kept staring at him insistently.

  
 

*

  
 

''Finally I find you alone '' Theo snapped as soon as Liam entered from the front door.

''How did you get in? '' the youngest asked swallowing. Oh God, no. After trying to avoid being alone with him for days, and after the conversation with Mason, he couldn't have really found him in his house, could he? Instead it was just like that.

"From the window of your room," the chimera replied, pointing upstairs with a nod, "you shouldn't leave it open. Anyone could come in ''

''Yeah, well thanks for the advice. I'll be starting tonight'' Liam said leaving the backpack on the couch and ignoring the other completely, who frowned even more.

''Ok, what's the matter? It was all fine a few days ago and then you start to ignore me. Did I say something that bothered you? Because if this is the case, I have not noticed it, and in that case I apologize'' said the biggest one.

Liam's eyes widened. Had he really apologized? Without even knowing if he was wrong or not? Who was that guy? Where was the real Theo? ''You just apologized?'' asked the beta observing it.

''Yes. If I did something. . . ''

''You did nothing'' Liam shook his head.

''So why are you avoiding me? I thought that my presence made you feel better, but maybe we all misunderstood'' said the chimera putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, suddenly nervous. Liam really found it hard to recognize him at that moment.

''I'm not avoiding you'' he said.

''Liam, use a better lie'' Theo said smiling bitterly.

''It's not a lie, it's just that. . . - the wolf tried swallowing - just that...''

''What?'' asked the chimera approaching more to him, who by reflex stepped back going to crash into the arm of the sofa and thus ending up falling on it. Now Theo was looking at him from above with an amused sneer, and that caused Liam's heart to jump. His stupid heart that began to beat furiously when the chimera approached so much.

''I hear your heart, Liam - Theo told him, getting closer - or you're about to have an heart attack, which is unlikely, or it's cause of my closeness''.

Liam suddenly blushed, leaping to his feet and moving away as much as he could from the other. ''No, it's just that I don't feel very well, that's it'' he stammered.

''Liam '' Theo tried, but the wolf stopped him.

''Can you leave me alone? - he asked trying to breath - Mason will be here at any moment''

Liam could bet that the chimera seemed almost disappointed, both by the sudden distance, and by the news that Mason was about to come.

''Ok, but we'll talk about it again'' he said then.

''We will see'' said Liam, and really, he call himself idiot immediately after having said those words. The other's blue eyes had turned amused.

Theo bit his lip and with a supernatural speed approached him, stopping a inch from his nose, making him lose his breath. ''You can bet on it, pup'' he blew a few centimeters from his face and then he brought a hand to ruffle his hair. Those five centimeters in height that separated them made Liam feel infinitely small at the time. The chimera smiled as he felt the other's heart hammering at the touch, and then he turned away. Had he just imagined it or had Theo just flirted with him?

Several minutes had to pass before the bell rang, bringing Liam out of his torpor, and above all, before he forced his heart and his wolf to shut up.

  
 

*

  
 

''You're the worst'' Lydia said Theo looking disappointed as she took in his mouth the straw to taste her strawberry milkshake. The blond guy raised up his eyes, while Stiles, from the other side of the cafe table where they had stopped, giggled. Because according to Stiles, "Talk to Lydia, she will advise you".

''He was avoiding me - he defended - in one way or another I had to struck him''

''Making him fall on the couch?'' asked Stiles laughing out loud. Theo shot him an offended look, and turned to the banshee who kept staring at him.

'' Well, at least _he_ did something '' said Lydia turning a false smile to the sheriff's son, who answered her with a tongue out.

''What you mean? '' the human asked.

''That you could make a move with Derek too. Theo acted like a fool, but at least he tried'' she said.

''Hey, I'm still here '' the outraged chimera said.

''Irrelevant. Wait for him at home - muttered the girl - what the hell are you? A serial killer?''

''Nothing better came to my mind. And anyway he tried to deny that he's avoiding me '' Theo murmured with a sigh, grabbing the chocolate milkshake he had in front of him.

"Is that why you made him fall on the couch?" Stiles laughed.

"He fell on the couch by himselves" the blonde guy snorted.

''Have you noticed anything? Has he blushed or he betrayed himself with a too many words maybe?'' Lydia asked quickly.

Theo raised an eyebrow thinking about it for a few seconds. '' Well, he blushed. And then his heart sounded like a crazy drum'' he said, shrugging his shoulders.

''Oh, what a nice thing - Lydia shot her hands excitedly - it's so sweet''

''And here I thought that Liam would have punched you'' muttered the human sticking his nose in the coffee.

''Maybe he thought about it when I left. And anyway, these things mean nothing'' the chimera commented.

''See, if the heart is calm and quiet it means that we don't give a damn. But if he is a 'crazy drum' like you say, then he cares more than he wants to admit” Lydia told him.

''Lyds, you're forgetting that Liam is a boy. We're not little girl'' Stiles said earing immediately after a punch on his arm by the banshee, who glared at him.

"Bullshit," said the girl, "this thing has nothing to do with that. If your heart is beating fast, you're affected by that person. It is like that for anyone. Don't tell me that when you are near to Derek you are calm and peaceful ''

''No, but. . . ''

''No but'' she insisted and Stiles gave up. Fighting with Lydia was a lost cause.

''By the way, then he have listened to your heart too'' the human then said to Theo.

"I can control myself if I concentrate enough, and even if I let slip a few beats, I doubt he sensed it," the blond guy explained.

''Why did you control them?'' the banshee asked him, looking him up and down.

''I wanted to be attentive to his reactions'' he commented.

''Well, so what's your verdit?'' Stiles blurted out turning to his best friend. Lydia looked at them both and then took another sip of the milkshake, and finally turned to Theo.

''Knowing Liam, he will have a fucking mess in his head. He is the type who acts instinctively without stopping to think, so being confused must make it quite intractable. The fact that he is confused indicates that there is a basic interest, or he would have no reason to be'' she explained.

''I told you that for him you are not only the friend who saves him'' Stiles commented.

''That remains to be seen '' the chimera muttered taking his milkshake back in his hands.

*

  
 

''Derek'' Stiles shouted when he saw the wolf sitting on the sill of his window staring at the ceiling. The wolf turned to him, giving him a look that wasn't any good.

''I've been looking for you all day'' the werewolf informed him.

"I was hanging around with Theo and Lydia," he replied.

''Why?'' asked Derek.

''Why why? We are friends, and you hang out with friends. Sourwolf, sure you're good? ''

''Have you talked to Scott about training?'' the older one asked, avoiding his previous question as usual.

''Yes, and I disagree. But I won't give you any problems if that's what's bothering you '' the human snapped going to sit in the chair near the desk.

"It's for your safety, Stiles. If Liam lost control. . . ''

''We have already solved the problem once'' Stiles said. '

''This time is different, everyone has realized. Liam himself understood it'' Derek snapped.

''What do you think is due?'' the boy asked observing how the wolf was at ease on his window.

Derek fixed his green eyes in the dark ones of the youngest and shrugged. ''I thought of different hypotheses. I tried to remember what my mother told me about some wolf behaviors, but I didn't find anything that reminded Liam's situation'' the wolf explained.

Stiles nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment, running his hands over his face, and when he removed them, he saw Derek watching him with interest. His heart skipped a beat unwillingly, and he cursed himself for not knowing how to control it as Theo did.

''Are you okay?'' asked Derek.

"Yeah" Stiles replied, and the wolf nodded, before leaping out the window.

Maybe Lyds was right. The time was coming when they should have to talk about it seriously.

  
TO BE CONTINUED


	6. When you understand

"Come on, again" Derek shouted, as he stood on the porch of his old house staring at the boys training. Malia with Theo and Scott with Liam. For Derek it was almost fun to watch them, Scott had improved a lot, and yet Liam could stand up to him. The same could not be said about Malia.

His cousin was as stubborn, and the antipathy she felt towards his opponent clouded her ability to fight. After the umpteenth time that Theo had hurled her to the ground with a grin to which she replied with a snarl, Derek rolled his eyes and told them to stop.

"Ok, enough" Derek exclaimed. The four stopped right away, turning to look at him doubtfully. Derek never stopped them if it didn't spend at least four hours, and Scott was sure there was barely one.

''What happens?'' the alpha asked.

''This won't do - the green-eyed wolf said - you and Liam almost always train together and you know each other's moves very well. Malia, on the other hand, is too distracted by wanting to prove to Theo that she is better than him, so she can't focus"

"So what do we do?" Scott asked scratching his head.

''Change the pair. You go with Malia, and Theo with Liam" said Derek.

At those words, Liam started slightly, covering the movement with a warm-up jump.

Scott winked at him and approached Malia, who stepped back to stand in defense. Liam was so intent on watching them that he didn't even notice the presence of the chimera behind him, until he found himself with the back on the ground, his eyes wide for the speed of the movement, and a grinning Theo looking at him from above.

Liam growled, right back getting to his feet. "It's not fair attacking someone in the back" he said to the chimera, who chuckled.

''I warned you. If you were distracted, it's not my fault," he replied. Liam growled in response and stood in attack position making his eyes glow ''Let me see what you can do, pup'' Theo challenged him with an amused look.

Liam obeyed and threw himself against him. The fight lasted nearly twenty minutes, so much so that Derek wondered if those two were serious. It was amazing how despite the jokes and Theo's little digs, Liam could stay calm. Derek doubted that if there had been someone else, and not the chimera, it would have been the same, but he preferred to not say anything right now.

He saw that even Scott and Malia had stopped for a good five minutes and were intent on staring at the other two. After a few more minutes the thud of a body on the ground caught their attention, and from the middle of the dust they saw Liam lying on his back with short breath, and a Theo grinning, kneeling beside him, staring at him breathing heavily, his hair messed up more than they had ever seen them. "You lost" the chimera decreed giggling.

The beta on the ground growled, rising to the height of the other and challenging him with his eyes. Theo seemed about to burst out laughing, but to the utmost surprise of the others it was Liam who started laughing first lying back on the ground again.

Derek saw the chimera staring mesmerized at the beta, and began to wonder if there was something they were really missing in all that puzzle. And if that missing something maybe cound be found out in the chimera's gaze.

"Enough for today," the werewolf called them.

''See you tomorrow too?" Scott asked him.

"Yes" Derek agreed with a nod, and the alpha nodded back.

Scott approached the other two, who were still on the ground and smiled at them. "You were good," he told him.

"Thank you" Theo smiled genuine, and Scott smiled back, giving him a pat on his shoulder before setting off into the woods followed by Derek and Malia. Liam saw them disappear into the thick of the vegetation, and wrinkled his lower lip. He suddenly felt restless, and perhaps the reason was that he was left alone with Theo who did not take his eyes off him.

And about that, had he just smiled at Scott? T he beta thought suddenly annoyed. Ok, it was official. He was a fucking idiot. Why should he be bothered if Theo smiled at Scott? It was their alpha, there was nothing strange about it. But yet. Hell, he just realized that he didn't want him to smile at Scott, or rather, he didn't want him to smile at someone else other than him. And yes, it was really fucked up. He had to leave right away. He rose to his feet followed by the other, and bit his lip unsure.

"The full moon is this week," Theo said suddenly, interrupting the paranoia that was already taking out his few remaining neurons.

"Wh ... what? '' he said, shaking his head.

"I said the full moon is this week," the chimera repeated.

Liam swallowed. Fuck. He had completely forgotten about it. How could he be calm? He needed Theo to be so, but at the same time he was terrified of doing something stupid if he had been alone with him too long.

His brain was about to implode due to the amount of thoughts that crowed his head each second more. "I had forgotten about it, to tell you the truth," he tried to defuse by sketching a smile, but he couldn't do it much.

"God, Liam. How can you forget it? What the hell are you thinking?" snapped Theo, looking at him in a way that Liam just seemed absurd even to think of it. Was it possible that Theo was watching him with what seemed like _fondness_? No. God, no. It didn't have to happen. But what the hell was happening to him lately? He had never felt this way with Hayden, ever. Not even at the beginning. And then Theo came making him paranoid even about himself. No, it wasn't good at all.

And then, seriously. "What the hell are you thinking?" What kind of question is that? What should he have replied? _You and your stupid cryptic attitudes?_

''I missed it - he said settling his tank top - I was busy''

''Ok, look - said the chimera approaching very softly - do you want me to be with you?''

''W-what? When? '' he stammered, blushing suddenly, and making the chimera smile briefly.

''During the full moon. Do you want me to be with you, pup?'' Theo added just to make him blush a little more.

Liam gasped for air, it wasn't a good idea. What if he did something stupid? Lately, it seemed that embarrassing him to death had become Theo's favorite sport.

"No, I ... I can do it alone," said the beta, frowning at the other, and hearing his wolf protest. What's with his wolf now? He just needed the wolf to throw a tantrum now.

"Are you sure? '' the chimera asked him again, with his blue eyes that kept to scrutinize him doubtfully.

"Yes, I can do it," the youngest answered.

''As you want, but if you need me, just call me'' Theo told him.

"If I need you, you will know," said Liam, trying to dampen the tension, and he seemed to succeed, in fact, a few moments later, he and Theo started to walk towards the edge of the woods.

*

  
 

''You can't always win, what the hell'' snorted Stiles throwing the controller across the room.

''Maybe 'cause of my good reflexes?'' Theo muttered, throwing an m & m's and making it fall directly into his mouth.

"I don't believe you, you use some power, I'm sure of it," said the human.

''Power? To play a videogame?" Theo laughed, while the other looked up at the sky laughing at his own ideas.

''The full moon is tomorrow '' Stiles murmured.

"Yeah," the chimera commented.

"Just 'yeah'? What are you going to do?'' the boy asked.

"Liam said he would call for me if he needed," the chimera said with a shrug.

''Are you telling me that he still try to avoid contacts as much as he can? '' said Stiles, frowning.

''So it seems ''

''Well, Liam will have to accept it. It is possible that he will start feeling the effects early as tomorrow morning'' the human commented.

"I know, but I can't force him, Stiles - Theo snorted - as I told you, for him I'm just the one who saves his ass''

''I don't think''

''Well, that's what it looks like''

''You said he blushes and his heart looks like a jackhammer. I don't think he's so indifferent to you," the human said, taking a chip from the bag between his legs.

"Yes, well, I don't think it's the case to speak openly to him anyway. Knowing him, he is likely to punch me and then try to escape to Mexico," the chimera snorted, emitting a desperate whimper making his friend chuckle.

"God, what have you made of yourself? - Stiles laughed - and all for little Liam ''

''It's not little'' Theo snapped.

''He speaks the guy who calls him pup'' the boy said, making a slight blush appear on Theo's cheeks, which shook his head at the amused gaze of the human, turning away. "Did you really just blush thinking about Liam? '' Stiles kept laughing.

"Stiles, stop it. It is not that you're better when it comes to Mr-I-Will-Maul-You-With-A-Look'' the chimera snorted, taking his victory when the other almost choked on the fries.

''You're mean''

''You keep teasing me''

''Actually I find you cute when you make those faces because of Liam. As much as how I find Liam cute when he tries to ignore the fact that he needs to take a look at you at regular intervals. It seems that he always wants to be sure that you are still there. It's such a sweet thing. But Liam would go under a train rather than admit it'' Stiles said with a smile. '

'What did you just say?" asked Theo, jumping upright and turning his head so fast that if he were human, Stiles was sure, his neck would break.

"That is a sweet thing," he shrugged and stared at him strangely.

"No, first," said Theo, standing up.

''That he look at you as to be sure that you're still there?" Stiles tried, confused.

''Are you sure?'' the chimera asked grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. The human nodded, unable to understand what the hell was happening now to his friend. Was it possible that all the wolves he knew seemed to be constantly like girls during their period?

''Sure. Lydia and I have often observed you when we came to trainings. And he always does it, at least when I have observed you'' he explained.

"Fuck" Theo blurted out letting go. Stiles looked at him as if he had gone crazy, and actually he was really going crazy, as he started to connect the pieces of that messed-up puzzle.

''Theo, but what-"

''I have to go," the chimera said, grabbing the dark blue sweatshirt from the boy's bed.

''Wha-? Hey, stop for a moment. What the hell is going on?'' Stiles snapped, leaping to his feet.

"Maybe I'm starting to figure it out. I just have to verify a theory" the chimera said putting the sweatshirt on, and opening the door of the room.

"Is it about Liam? asked Stiles, biting his lip.

The blond guy nodded, but gave no further explanation. He opened the door and went out, quickly runing down the stairs and then rushing out of the house. He walked into the woods at a fast pace, trying to get some fresh air, while in his head the images overlapped one another. He needed to think clearly, he couldn't afford any mistakes, he must have to be absolutely sure of it.

Liam had started again having problems managing his anger, but it wasn't due to the loss of his anchor, not this time. The smallest guy was getting worse over time, although there were times when his problems seemed to be about to disappear. And that was when he was around for a while.

Liam needed him to calm down, and suddenly his hypothesis was gaining more plausibility. To calm himself down the beta had to feel his presence in any physical manner, when Scott had sent him to look for him in the woods, his voice had been enough to make him stop shaking, and when he found him waiting for him on the porch of his house, he said he had calmed down by smelling his. The other times he was just there and so he hadn't noticed that much, but now the picture was starting to take shape.

If he had right, how should he have to behaved? Not to mention the fact that the beta had growled at Scott, but not at him, in fact, he had to ask him to stay. He had already talked to Stiles about what he felt when he was close to Liam, but if the hypothesis he was building in his mind had actually had a basic fact, then what was he supposed to do?

The answer that his thesis could be right came from his wolf. It growled so loud like it almost wanted to shake him up and tell him that he had finally got it too. The wolf whined happily at the idea that he was right, and suddenly Theo felt like an idiot. How had he not understood it before? His need to know that Liam was okay, his not being able to be selfish with him. The annoyance felt when Ian smiled at the younger boy. The sense of worry that gripped him every holy time. The irrepressible desire to touch his hair when they slept together. The emptiness in his stomach that formed every damn time the other smiled or blushed because of him. The feeling of peace he felt when Stiles called him to tell him that Liam needed him. Of him and no one else. He was out of breath when he realized that yeah, he was probably right. There was just another missing piece to confirm all that, and the only one who could give it to him was Liam himself. He had begun to have anger problems again before he and Hayden broke up. He just had to figure out the exact moment when his control started to falter again.

*

''Mason, where is Liam?" Scott asked when he saw the human walking towards him.

"He said he would stay home today. He was afraid to mess up'' replied the boy putting his backpack on his shoulder better.

''I see. Did you hear him? Is fine?'' the alpha asked.

"I heard it a little while ago. He was having breakfast, and he said that everything is under control for the moment," replied Mason.

Scott nodded, running a hand through his hair. '' Well, let's hope it will be like that all day'' he let slip away.

"Yeah, in any case, I wouldn't worry. I think that if he felt like he can resist he'll go to Theo, won't he? Since he has the magical power to calm him down" said Mason, gesturing with his hands as if to mimic a spell.

Scott chuckled, amused rolling his eyes. ''That's how it seems. Well, I have to go. The coach will be looking for me" Scott said, and in fact he had just talked that coach's voice sounded in the hallway making them jump, triggering some giggle among the other students. "McCall," the man screamed, and Scott stood at attention, making Mason chuckle.

'' 'm comin', sir'' he replied.

''An alpha who is ordered by a physical education teacher '' said the human in a snort. Scott winked at him and approached the man who already had his hands on his hips waiting. Mason sometimes really couldn't understand how they could stand him. Also because if his voice irritated everyone, he could only imagine how annoying it could sound for a werewolf. At the umpteenth scream of the man, Mason covered his ears and disappeared from the hallway. Maybe the man had some supernatural power to scream like that.

  
 

*

Liam had tried to resist, really. But his calm had been short-lived, very very short. He had resisted until lunchtime, and then he jumped out from the house without even bothering to grab his phone. His instinct had just asked him, or rather, ordered him to go outside and reach as quickly as possible the chimera. He had almost landed running at least ten people and almost even snarled at them, but God only knew how he had hold back. Being on his way to the other boy already gave him a hint of apparent calm, at least until he smelled it. At that point his nerves relaxed completely and plunking courage up, with his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, he approached the porch.

Theo had already sensed him two hundred meters away. His heart had become a rhythm he knew perfectly, and even now it sounded like a drum, but probably because of the race. He knew he would look for him, and this did nothing but make his wolf howl, because this made his thesis even more possible.

"Hey," Liam said, breathing softly to catch his breath as Theo opened the door for him.

"Hey," answered the chimera, stepping aside to let the wolf enter the living room. Theo watched him closely as he tortured his hands, unsure whether to speak or not.

''Maybe I should have told you I was coming, but - he murmured then turning to look at him - I forgot to take my phone," Liam admitted embarrassed.

''Have you raced here?'' the oldest asked approaching the kitchen door.

'' I... Yeah," Liam confessed, following him, and keeping his head down embarrassed.

Theo could no longer think of another adjective that was not cute or sweet, because of those expressions that the wolf only made when he was with him.

''Have you lost control?'' the chimera asked again, putting coffee in two cups and handing one to Liam, who grabbed it and thanked him.

"No, but. . . I felt restless and I thought that if I waited then I would have lost it completely," the wolf explained.

"Have you growled at someone? You look like someone who had just committed a murder" Theo chuckled.

Liam glared at him and shook his head in denial. "No, but I almost land down a dozen people running here," he confessed, turning his head away to avoid the other's blue gaze, which instead looked at him far too interested.

_If only Liam could realize it by himself,_ Theo found himself thinking about. But he still missed a piece, a small piece. The real problem was that he was afraid to ask that question, because if he did then he would have to deal with the answer. He was almost completely cradled in the belief that he was right, that if he hadn't been like that, he would have probably died.

This was because everything was already clear to him, he had come to terms with what had happened months before, and he could no longer escape, not this time. This was a definitive thing, and he had always been alone all his life. The thought that he might be wrong about the other boy would have completely destroyed him. And he couldn't even make the pain go away. Because even if the other didn't feel the same, for him it was already too late.

"Liam," he said after a few minutes of silence in which the other was looking at him, probably wondering who was going on with him - Your control started to falter before Hayden left, right? ''

' Yes, but you already know this. I told Mason and Stiles, and I think everybody know it by now" the wolf shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you remember exactly when it started?'' the chimera asked again, with his heart jumping in his throat.

"After the ghost riders mess," Liam murmured, confused.

"Yes, but exactly – Theo kept biting his lip - when did you feel like you were losing control again? I mean all of sudden, while you were completely calm''

''I guess - Liam said passing his tongue between his lips, and making Theo swallow at the point that he had to look away, because really, it was not the moment to think about that kind of things - I think it was the night of the hospital, when we just made it out alive by some miracle''

Theo's heart stopped for a few seconds. He was right, his thesis was correct. His wolf seemed to almost wag his tail to the feeling of peace and completeness he felt at that moment. He looked up at the blue ones of the other, who were now focused on the coffee in his cup, as if it were the most important thing in the world. He was right, he wasn't wrong. And the pain he had imagined a little earlier disappeared like a distant memory.

''Why do you ask me that?" then Liam brought him back to reality.

He almost choked and coughed, shrugging his shoulders in mock disinterest.

''Pure curiosity. So how are you feeling?'' he asked him, changing the subject.

Liam didn't know about it, he didn't even realize it. Scott probably never even mentioned it to him. But there would have been time. Telling him now would, surely, trigger panic, and if he knew Liam well, he would really run away.

"I'm fine now," the wolf answered.

''What do you want to do? Do you want to go out or do you want to watch a movie, something. . . '' the chimera left off, all of a sudden happy, so much so that Liam wondered if he had taken a blow to the head. He was about to answer, when the phone a few inches away from Liam started to ring. Liam glanced around to see that the message was from Alex, and a growl climbed up his throat and then he blanched suddenly. What the hell was he doing?

He turned slowly, seeing the chimere on the other side of the table approaching him, and when he read the name of the sender, a little laugh went up along his breastbone making it vibrate violently, while Liam blushed turning his head sideways, suddenly interested in the dark wood kitchen furniture. ''What's up? Are you jealous, pup?'' Theo took him by surprise, whispering straight into his ear.

Liam jumped on the chair, and popped up right away. '' Wha. . . no, of course not, "he said, swallowing.

"Don't worry, my attention is all focused on you, pup," Theo laughed, leaving the phone where it was and approaching Liam who started backing away, only to stop just in time near the couch, before ending up like a few days before. The ringing of the phone stopped Theo's pace, making Liam catch his breath for a few seconds.

'' Don't you answer? "Liam said pointing to the cell phone. Theo rolled his eyes and when he saw that it was Scott he smiled, answering right away. "Hey," he replied, hearing the alpha mutter a _finally_. "Is Liam with you? He doesn't answer the phone," Liam heard the Alpha say.

"Yes, it's here. He forgot his phone at home" the chimera answered, to which Scott gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'll tell Mason. He was already freaking out"

"All right. I'll take care of it, Scott, '' the chimera said, turning a sneer at Liam, who, in response, avoided his gaze by moving into the living room. He heard Theo exchange some other words with their alpha, before seeing him appear in the living room with his arms crossed over his chest, watching him carefully.

"Sorry, I should have to ask your permission, - Liam murmured, embarrassed - can I? ''

''God, pup, think of this as your crib.'' the chimera answered rolling his eyes. Liam instead of blushing, this time gave him a smile that made his heart miss a beat. He returned the smile and approached him, seeing him move quietly with his fingers flipping through his films. Finally he pulled out a spider-man DVD and showed it to him. ''Fancy that?" he asked, sketching a smile.

"I'm more of a batman type, but ok," Theo replied with a mischievous smirk, winking at him, and seeing Liam blushing delightfully for the thousandth time. It didn't matter that he didn't like the film, he had the confirmation now that he would never deny anything to Liam.

They spent the next two hours arguing in front of the film, because according to Theo, if there had been batman it would have taken five minutes to defeat the goblin, while Liam sneered that no, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. To the umpteenth Theo's comment , Liam raised his eyes to the sky and went to remove the dvd while the end credits was now running. While Liam was intent on doing that, the doorbell rang, distracting Theo from staring so freakishly at the back of the youngest inevitably going to end up on his ass.

On the second ring of the bell he jumped to his feet and headed for the door. He opened it, and saw Alex in front of him with his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. He opened his eyes wide seeing him there, how did he know where he lived? He had never brought him there during their few dates. But above all, what was he doing there?

"You didn't answer my message this morning, so I thought to surprise you," he said, but just as Theo was about to open his mouth, Liam appeared behind him. "Hey, where are the Batman DVDs? So maybe you stop judging my tastes in terms of sup. . . '' the wolf stopped as soon as he saw who was in front of the chimera door.

Theo clearly saw Alex's mouth open in surprise, while Liam's clear gaze shifted from calm to restlessness, almost annoyed. "Um, sorry, I'll go back there," said the wolf with clenched teeth, disappearing right away. He was jealous, right? Or at least, it had caused him not so little bother. Theo found himself smiling like a moron, and the face that Alex made pointed out to him too much. "I didn't know you were busy," he said

''No I... We were just watching a movie," said Theo, having no idea what to say to the boy. Not that he had to be blamed, after all they had gone out just four times. ''I'll be leavin' now. We'll be in touch'' said Alex, putting an end to the talk, and going to the car.

Theo saw the delivery boy approaching in the distance, paid and took the pizzas in his hands. He noticed Alex take a strange look at him before to leave. He had to tell him that whatever there was, it was over, now that he had realized what was happening with Liam, also because he couldn't change it anyway. Nor he would have wanted it.

He returned to the living room, seeing the beta put the batman dvd in the DVD player and move back to the sofa. ''The pizzas are here'' the chimera announced as he sat down and placed the boxes on the table.

''Can we play it or some other suitors have to surprise you?" Liam muttered, making a mischievous smirk appear on his face as Liam realized what he had unknowingly said. Seeing Alex his wolf became restless. God, could he really like a boy? Could he really like Theo? The answer came a few seconds later, when the boy in question moved closer to him, making their shoulders and legs touch before he lowered himself to his ear. "I already told you that all my attention is focused on you, pup" Theo blew, making him shudder, feeling the wolf calm down. A smile appeared calmly on his face, unable to hold it back.

  
 

*

  
 

"So, everything was okay yesterday? No loss of control? '' Mason asked his friend as soon as they met in the hallway that morning.

"No, nothing at all," Liam smiled, perhaps for the first time in months really peaceful.

Mason nodded happily that his friend was fine. ''Scott told me you were at Theo's - he blurted out - were you with him all day?''

Liam just nodded, taking the books from his locker. "And all night too?" he asked innocently.

Liam glanced at Mason, blushing when he understood what his friend meant. ''Mason, what the hell are you thinking? Yes, I slept at Theo's, and yes, he gave me a ride this morning. Nothing more, nothing less'' the blonde guy snapped.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," the human raised his hands, making the other's blue eyes roll.

"Your face talked by itself" Liam answered.

"And what have you guys done? he asked casually.

''This is the face I was talking about - Liam chuckled - anyway, nothing you're thinkin' about. We saw all the Batman movies after we spent two hours arguing while we watched Spider-man, because according to him I have a terrible taste in superheroes''

''Well, Batman is sexier than Spider-man '' Mason commented.

''What does _that_ have to do with anything?'' the wolf snapped.

''Well, gay to gay I understand it. And then, everyone prefers Batman'' explained the human.

Liam shook his head at those words. They were absurd, there was no other explanation. "Um, Liam? '' he then asked with a frantic gesture.

''Yeah?''

''Why is Alex looking at you as if he want to burn you with his eyes?" Mason asked with a shrug. Liam's eyes widened, and he follow his friend's eyes, meeting the Alex's gaze, who was actually staring at him, Mason was right. If he could have killed him with his eyes, he would have done it.

"Well, maybe it could be because yesterday he showed up at Theo's house to surprise him and found me there," the blonde explained.

''And Theo sent him away?'' Mason asked amused.

"Actually he did not give Theo time to say anything, he just left," the wolf said.

"Unless I'm mistaken - the human added - I think he saw you coming school with him this morning''

''What?" Liam stammered.

"Yeah, and he will have put two and two together that you spent the night with Theo" Mason explained.

"Oh, well," he just commented, shrugging his shoulders, and meeting the scary look Mason had at that moment. '' What's up? '' Liam snapped after a few seconds in which his friend did not say anything, ijust standing there staring at him like a stockfish.

"You're _glad_ he thought that, am I right? I know you too well, Liam. You can't lie to me. You like Theo, and you like the fact that Alex saw you yesterday at his house. All this is so _intense_ " said Mason, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Congratulations, Sherlock" the wolf snorted, placing his backpack on his shoulder, ready to reach the trigonometry classroom.

''Finally you admit it'' Mason gloated ''Am I right?''

"Mason," Liam said through his clenched teeth.

''Ok, sorry. I just didn't think you'd ever admit it so easily."

"It's not easy for me to accept that I like a guy, okay? Not because it is impossible or I think it's wrong, you know. Just it never happened to me, to have such doubts, so I still feel a bit confused," the wolf explained. His friend put an arm around his shoulders and held him. "God, you are also in the team, now" Mason laughed

''Mason'' the other hissed again, making his best friend burst into laughter.

"Ok, I swear I'll stop it," he said, crossing his fingers over his heart.

"Look, I can't like him, okay?"

"Why not?" The human frowned.

"Because, well, because it's Theo," Liam said as if it were obvious.

''If you think so, then you shouldn't have wanted him in the pack, instead, I remember that you were one of those who were more on board about it''

"I know, but he. . . everything he did and...''

"It's not that person anymore," Mason said, "and I think you know better than anyone else. What's the real problem, Liam? You say you can't like him because you think others won't be fine with that or you don't want to like him?"

Liam bit his lip, almost torturing it and gave a heartbroken sigh. The truth, he didn't even know the truth, and he had no desire to found it out at that moment.

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Heart to Heart

"I didn't think Scott would send you two," said Chris, raising an eyebrow, ''so like old days?"

''Actually, it is the sourwolf here who insisted on coming with me," the human shrugged.

Chris looked at him with an amused smile. It could be years, but those two wouldn't change.

''If you had come alone, you would have shot yourself holding these weapons," Derek said in a snarl.

''Oh, so can you still talk? And here I thought that little red riding hood had eaten your tongue, sourwolf'' Stiles said bitterly

''No, but I could start biting your neck to see if my teeth are still working," Derek replied, brightening his blue eyes and showing his fangs.

The human glared at him at the joke. ''And what was that, sarcasm? Did you get me for a rubber bone, Derek? Down, boy'' shouted Stiles, while Chris sighed, shaking his head in sign of pure and simple resignation. How could Scott manage those two?

''I'm not a dog, Stiles" the green-eyed werewolf snorted, starting to examine a gun.

''Woah, be careful. Did Tomb Raider teach you how to handle a gun while you were together in the desert?''the human asked. The wolf nodded absently, turning his attention to the hunter.

''A friend of mine sent them from London. They stole them to some of Gerard's men," the man informed them.

''So what? Are they super guns or did they shoot different bullets?'' Stiles asked approaching.

''They have only the purple wolfbane'' the hunter said.

''This is positive - Derek reasoned - it means that they have no idea that some of us are only half wolf''

''Do you mean like Theo? '' The boy asked, observing him. Derek nodded, looking back at the gun Chris was putting in front of them.

''He is half wolf and half coyote. The purple wolfbanes is not enough, the yellow one is needed'' the werewolf explained.

''Great. It means that probably one of you will stay alive'' Stiles commented, getting a glare from the wolf.

''This rifle has an infrared laser - the hunter intervened - it can detect the temperature at a distance of about five kilometers, and shoot from three and a half kilometers. It's a magnificent spread. ''

"Awesome" Derek muttered.

''How can we go around them?" The human asked instead.

''There is no way to go around them, we need to prepare a detailed plan," Chris warned them.

''Okay. We will report that to the others and decide what to do,'' Derek said, putting down the gun and heading for the exit. Stiles knew that look very well, the wolf was reflecting. And he bet that this would mean a silence drive back.

  
 

*

  
 

"So what are we going to do?" Scott asked at the end of the story. They were all by Derek's loft, where Stiles had warned the others to join them to update them on what Chris had told them.

''So we're screwed - his best friend replied cheerfully - they can hit your furry asses from five-kilometer''

''This is good news,'' Mason muttered sarcastically.

''Chris said that we have no way to avoid them, we need to prepare a good plan. If they arrive, and they will, we should precede them'' Derek said with his arms crossed over his chest, and sharp eyes.

''How do you want to do that?" Malia asked, putting an elbow on the wooden table in the center of the room.

''That's what the plan is for," Lydia pointed out. Stiles nodded, still staring at the map of Beacon Hills in search of some kind of inspiration, but absolutely nothing came to him for the moment. He saw Lydia in front of him lost in her thoughts, while the others were careful looking into each others' eyes a flash of some idea.

Theo was leaning against one of the columns, with his eyes turned to the floor and his arms wrapped around his chest. He was thinking, or at least, that was the impression he was giving. Liam, sitting next to Scott, glanced at him from time to time, exactly as Stiles had noticed, and it was almost kind of funny, at least for him.

''So what should we do? Stand here and wait?" Malia asked, rolling his eyes

''Maybe we were wrong. If we had left for college and Gerard had come here, not finding me, he would have left,'' Scott said, running a hand over his face.

''This is bullshit," Derek blurted out, ''it's moving a war against every supernatural being. He would find us wherever we went. But we're a pack, and a pack is stronger when we're all together''

''The sourwolf is right, Scotty. And then we just have to think about it a little bit. After all we four have already fought Gerard - Stiles said pointing to the three of them and Lydia - and we also have Chris ''

''Right - Lydia added - we can do it'' The alpha smiled at them, earning a pat on the shoulder from Derek and a smile from the banshee.

A few more minutes passed discarding some Mason and Corey's ideas. Gerard would have figured it out right away, they wouldn't have worked.

''We have to attack them closely," Theo's voice snapped, making them all stop, while most of them turned to look at him with a frown. The chimera approached the table and stood next to Stiles and started looking at the map.

''What do you mean? So we'll help them to kill us'' said Mason, but the blond guy shook his head. ''Think about it. They are hunters, what they do is hunt. They follow tracks, place baits to attract prey. We also have our human faculties on ours, they will think that we will do everything to keep us as far away from them as possible, not that we will meet them. If we want to win this battle we have to face them openly'' the half wolf explained to them, receiving surprised and admiring glances from the pack.

''Are you suggesting to act as bait?" Derek reasoned.

''Exactly. But well-trained baits,'' Theo concluded.

Stiles chuckled, then turned to Scott. ''It can work.It can really work - Stiles said - where did you learn war tactics?"

''Survival instinct, do you know?" the chimera shrugged. He raised his blue eyes and received a smile from Mason and Scott. Liam was staring at him, probably not expecting that by him.

''I like it," Lydia commented.''Then it is decided.''

''We just need to let Chris know and explain to him our plan," Scott said, and the most of them nodded.

''Where?" Derek asked, pointing to the map. Theo watched it, but to his surprise it was Liam who spoke.

''To the zoo'' the beta said, receiving some confused looks. ''We must choose an area to our advantage if we want the plan to work. There are stone corridors almost two kilometers long there. If they enter there for sure they will be lost, while we could sense them thanks to our smell and our hearing. We can't get lost,'' Liam explained, noticing the way they were staring at him. "What? I like history ''

''I'm impressed'' Theo commented winking to him. He looked away to avoid blushing in front of everyone, but he could not prevent his heart from beating fast. ''I'd say we have a plan," Stiles chuckled.

''I'd say it's so incredible that it could work," Lydia commented. Mason smiled and gave the high-five to Corey. Derek said he would inform Chris and that he would talk to the hunter again.

Scott nodded. ''Maybe, we should call Peter," the alpha then said.

''Are you sure?" Malia snorted.''We need all the help we can get. The more the merrier '' the alpha continued. Lydia rolled her eyes.''I call him" she offered.

''You?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I can always blackmail him to take out his eardrums," she said as she pulled her phone out of her jeans. After a few more chats, Scott left them free to go, after all, now a draft of the plan was there.

*  
  
 

"You've been good before. No one had thought of the possibility of a strategic place'' Theo said approaching Liam as soon as they were free from the loft. Corey and Mason had gone to the cinema, and he had kindly refused the invitation. He didn't want to be the third wheel.

''You did everything. It is thanks to you if we now have the beginning of a plan'' Liam answered with a shrug, and putting his hands in the sweatshirt after closing the zipper. By now they were in mid-October and the cold was starting to be felt, even though they were in the scorching California. The chimera smiled at him with blue eyes full of excitement, although Liam didn't know what it was due to.

''Are you on foot?" Then asked the older one.

''Yes, I had come here with Mason, but he and Corey went to the cinema. I didn't feel like bother them,'' the beta explained.

''Me too. Stiles said he would stay a little longer, but I needed air,'' Theo confessed. Of course, he couldn't tell him that his smell mixed with the warmth of the room was making him doubt of his mental faculties. Now that he knew the truth, that he figured it out, his body immediately responded to the stimuli it received. Even at that moment he had to make an effort, not to give in to the desire to fix Liam's rebellious tufts with his hands. Yet the urge to do it was unstoppable.

''Why?" Liam asked, meeting his eyes. _Bad idea_ , he found himself thinking. Those eyes were too blue, could a blue so blue exist? What the hell was he thinking?

''I'm not used to being around people. I have always been alone, even though the fault was always mine'' the chimera said raising his eyes to the dark sky, ten o'clock must have passed by quite a while. There were no clouds in the sky, yet he could smell rain in the air. Perhaps somewhere else, not too far away it was raining.

''Is that about what happened to your sister?" Liam asked in a rush, regretting it right away after seeing the boy wince suddenly. Why did he never think before opening his mouth? ''Sorry, I don't..'' Liam began, but was interrupted by Theo's bitter laugh.

''No, it's not your fault. I know what everyone thinks. That I am a monster, a despicable being who stood there watching his sister die to have her heart'' Theo grumbled, shrugging his shoulders, and reaching one of the park benches sitting on it.

''None of us was there to see what happened, so we shouldn't have judged you''

''You were not wrong'' the chimera commented bitterly.

''But that doesn't mean we should have reproached you. No matter what you did, even though I really wanted to choke you before. It was however a ignoble gesture on our part'' the wolf said, now sitting next to him, turned completely towards the chimera, sitting cross-legged on the bench.

''I did hurt you, and you have even allowed me to join the pack."

''You almost made me kill Scott," Liam said with a sigh, ''and I hated you. So much. Sometimes I think I still do, because you get on my nerves like no one else do and at the same time you seem to have the strange power to calm me down, when no one else can. Then I remember that when I pulled you out of there, you helped us. Maybe at the beginning you did it because you were obliged, but when I left you free to choose, you saved me. You could have run away, but you didn't. You owed me nothing. You did it because you _wanted_ and not because someone forced you, but because at that moment you thought you were doing the right thing. That's why you deserve to be in the pack, even if someone doesn't think like that, even if you don't even believe in it. Because you've changed, and if a person changes for the better then he deserves to have another chance ''

Theo could feel his heart fighting against his ribcage to get out of his chest. He felt the physical need to touch Liam, but he couldn't do it. Not yet. He wouldn't understand. He swallowed, unable to believe how only one person's words could be enough to let his heart, stopped for years, to come back beating again. He met Liam's blue eyes, the only ones he could ever look at like that, and he found himself smiling, receiving an equally genuine smile from the younger one.

Liam's smell leaped against him with strenght, that characteristic smell, almost like cotton candy and with a touch of wet grass. It was a smell that he had learned to breathe continuously, and that made him feel good, relaxing him immediately. ''I didn't deserve to be pulled out from down there, Liam - he said in a hiccup that remained in his throat - I should have stayed there"

''What was down there?" The wolf asked in a whisper. Liam held his breath when he saw those blue eyes become completely empty and sad. They almost darkened just thinking about it.

''My punishment. Tara - the chimera blew out, making Liam stiffen next to him - There was Tara down there. I woke up in a cell, in the morgue and when I went outside, she was there. He followed me around the hospital, and no matter where I tried to hide, wherever I tried to run, she always found me. He grabbed me and tear my heart out from his chest. At that point I died, and I woke up again in that cell'' Theo confessed, not having the guts to turn to look at the youngest.

Something wet fell on his cheek, and he raised his face thinking it was raining, but he realized that it was not rain. He touched his face. He was crying. He didn't even remember how crying was, how long time didn't it happen? Years. After years, a solitary tear had decided to go outside, and come out into the open.

He felt a grip on his hand, and turned around, surprised to see Liam's eyes twisted and upset by his words. Liam had never seen so much suffering and so much anguish in one person. Theo's eyes were so full that he felt himself drowning inside of 'em. What he read in those blue eyes like the ocean made him lose his breath. He was in pieces. Theo was completely in pieces, and Liam wondered if he could ever be put back together. Those beautiful eyes could not be so broken. Without even realizing it, his veins began to color black, under the shocked eyes of the chimera, while a wave of that pain came disruptive in his chest, causing him to whiten. How could a single person bear all that? He didn't let go even though it hurt until there was nothing left to take.

Theo looked at him with wide eyes, and Liam felt his heart speed up in his chest. He found himself thinking, that he wanted to do anything to put that boy together himself. ''Is that why you didn't want to go into the morgue that time?" He asked in a whisper. He just nodded, his throat suddenly dry. Still incredulous that Liam had taken away the pain that had been there for years.''Have you been through this for as long as you've been down there?" The wolf asked, breathing very low, straining.

''Yeah. As you can see, I should have stayed there,' 'said the chimera. Liam, in response, grabbing his hand and Theo felt a sudden wave of calm enveloping him, understanding how the other felt when he touched him in moments of blind anger.

''I'm happy to have pulled you out of there. Maybe others won't agree, or at least they didn't before, but I'm glad I did. You didn't deserve to be there'' Liam told him firmly. Theo didn't know what to answer. What could he tell him? He tried to intertwine his fingers with those of the other, hoping it wasn't something too strange for the wolf, but Liam surprised him for the second time that evening. He returned the squeeze, as if he understood that he needed it, even if he didn't know why.

''And I am happy to have pushed you into that elevator," Theo whispered, fixing his blue eyes in those of the youngest, who bit his lip and then gave him a small smile, but was able to make him feel a strange heat in the middle of his chest. And it was a sensation as strange as it was beautiful.

''I know maybe it won't matter said by me, but - Liam swallowed looking for the right words - I think your sister would forgive you. If she were here she would do it, and I know it because even though I am an only child, I can understand brotherly love. It is a forgiving love. I would forgive Mason anything, as Stiles would always forgive Scott. So she would do it too, I'm sure. I don't mean to say that I'm tryin' to justify you, but maybe you were too young to realize what was really happening. I can't even imagine how it is to see someone you love dying in front of your eyes. What I know is that not everyone reacts in the same way, and that maybe everyone would like to think that at that moment we would do the right thing, but we know well that it is not never so easy''

''You're wrong, pup'' Theo said after a few moment of silence, giving him a look this time much more peaceful. Liam couldn't tell if it was due to his words or the fact that he was holding his hand. But the fact that the other was better also relieved him.

''About what?" He asked stammering and averting his eyes from Theo's. He didn't want or didn't have any reason to reproach him for the nickname even at that moment. Or maybe, he just didn't want to admit that it didn't bother him at all, thinking that, as Mason had pointed out to him, it was his way of distinguishing him from others.

''It matters. The fact that you said it, _it_ _matters_ '' he whispered giving him an embarrassed smile, and Liam was sure he had never seen him look so innocent. Theo just tightened his grip, and for the first time in years of tormenting himself, he felt forgiven, or at least, finally able to forgive himself. And all thanks to Liam. That kid was turning his life upside down every passing day, and now more than ever, he wondered what he would do if he rejected him when he found out the truth. Would he have survived without those blue eyes around?

*

  
 

"God, I don't think there is anything better than this burger," Scott muttered, biting another bite, as if his life depended on it.

''Scotty, it looks like you're having an orgasm for a sandwich." Stiles teased him making him almost choke. Lydia laughed, followed closely by Malia, who however shot a wink at the alpha making him blush.

''Wait a minute," the banshee said right away ''you two are hiding something. What was that wink?''

" See? That's why I love you,'' said Stiles to his friend who smiled at him, as if to say that worshiping her was an obvious thing.

''Well, we-..'' Scott stammered.

''By tomorrow morning, Scott," Lydia hissed.

'' We're dating'' Malia blurted out, taking the situation in hand. Stiles and Lydia opened their mouths in an O of pure wonder.

''And when the hell did it happen?" Lydia shouted.

''When the hell didn't you tell me?" Stiles shouted instead.

''We actually wanted to tell you today," Scott murmured, looking mortified at the sandwich. Was it possible that this was a true alpha? Stiles sometimes thought he might have taken a blow on the head. ''What kind of friend are you?" The human snapped.

''We were trying to figure out if it could work," Malia explained.

''Well, I'm happy for you - Lydia admitted smiling at both of them - it seems that lately love is blossoming everywhere"

'What do you mean?" Malia raised an eyebrow.

''Um, nothing. I'm just saying'' the other bumped.

''Stiles?" Scott asked, waiting for his friend who was still glaring at him.

''Of course I am happy for you," the human said, ''I just wanted you to tell me earlier. I'm your fucking best friend''

''I know, and I swear it won't happen again'' the alpha said, pulling him into a crushing hug that made him lose his breath.

''Scotty, so you will kill me," Stiles hissed , making the girls laugh.

*

  
 

"Liam, do you know it's not so cold, don't you?" Mason asked, raising an eyebrow.

Liam had put on a black sweatshirt, why was it so strange? ''Yes, so what?" He said with a shrug.

''So why did you put that on?" His friend asked obviously.

''I was cold," Liam replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and indeed it was. But evidently for Mason it wasn't.

''Whatever" the human surrendered closing his backpack.

''Do you want to study together?" The blond guy asked then.

''We should. We have the chemistry test next week ''

''God, I completely forgot about it' 'the wolf snorted, letting his head go against his locker and making his best friend laugh.

''You're much quieter lately," he said.

''Yeah''

''Oh, killer look at three o'clock'' Mason murmured amused. Liam out of the corner of his eye saw Alex staring at him again with hatred, but he snorted in response. ''If I were you, I wouldn't be so desperate," the human advised him.

''Why?''

''Because a certain blond chimera we both know is coming right here'' Mason said

''What?" Liam said, jumping to attention and slamming his head against the locker. He rubbed his head and gave Mason a look that was not kind at all, while the human was on the verge of laughing in his face. He had no time to say anything else that he found himself facing Theo in the blink of an eye. He hadn't seen him since that night, about a week before, and yet he seemed more handsome than usual. Ok. Yes, he definitely had some problems.

''Hi," he said with a toothy smile.

''Hey," Mason replied.

''Hey," Liam said, still rubbing his head.

Theo frowned at the gesture. ''What happened?" the chimera asked.

''He wanted to fight with the locker," Mason replied in his place, making the half-wolf smile.

''I'm still here," Liam said, giving a fiery look to the human.

''I know''

''Why did you want to fight with the locker?'' the older one asked.

''Ask your suitor," Liam blurted out, '' he keep on slaughtering me with his eyes."

''Alex'' Mason explained him laughing.

''Oh, right - Theo said, biting his lip - I haven't talked to him for a lifetime, I thought he took the hint''

''Which hint?" Liam asked confused, to which Mason rolled his eyes in disbelief. Had he really not figured it out? He wasn't wrong then, he really was right. Like alpha like beta. ''God, it would be better if I go before I punch you," Mason said, moving away quickly, leaving a Liam confused more than ever and a pleased Theo. So Mason was on board. Great. Even if he would have to wait for the whole truth to come out, before he could be sure he could count on the human too.

*

''God, Derek tore us to pieces today," Liam piped, letting go against Scott's car window. His alpha gave a rather loud yawn as he nodded.

''Yeah. I have a crazy need to sleep'' admitted the Alpha.

''You can leave me here, Scott. I canwalk, my house is close''

''Are you sure? I can drop you here as always''

''I know, but I don't want you to fall asleep in the car. Even if you came out unscathed, you can't say the same about some poor other guy'' he pointed out the beta.

''As you wish," Scott replied, stopping the car on the side of the road, allowing the blonde to get off.

''Thanks, Boss" the wolf said, smiling at the alpha that smiled back, before making a U-turn and accelerating towards his house.

Liam heaved a sigh, putting his hands in the pockets and turning to walk home. All his muscles hurt, booming on his bones. Derek had really exhausted them that day, and to make everything worse he also had to study once he got home. Scott also looked like a dead man, but at least once at home he could just die down on his bed forgetting the world. Not him. God, how much he was envying him at that moment.

And when he was thinking that it could not have been worse, he remembered that the next morning the coach wanted them an hour before at school for a double workout. Liam made a sound very similar to a whine.

He pulled up his hood, when he saw some droplets start to go down, maybe he should have been let Scott drop him in front of his house, but then, thinking it over he was useless. So getting home a few minutes before or after would have made no difference.

He tried to speed up the pace or he would ended up studying after midnight, and with the tiredness he felt he didn't even know if he would hold up until that time. A yawn escaped out involuntarily, making him bring a hand to his mouth to cover it. He arrived in front of his house about ten minutes later, the lights were off, a sign that his parents were not at home.

He felt for the back pocket of his jeans, taking out his house keys and starting to walk slowly along the path, while he was searching among the thousand keys for the right one to open the front door. A noise made him stop halfway, it was the screech of wheels on the asphalt. Dazzling headlights suddenly lit up and Liam turned in that direction. Three black suvs were still a few meters from him, the rain had started to fall more insistently. He put his hand to cover his eyes from the glow of the headlights as the car doors opened. What the hell was going on?

A tall man with dark hair stood in front of one of the headlights, holding a gun. Hunters. It was the first word that came out in Liam's mind as he dropped the keys to the ground. He growled, making his eyes glowed. At that gesture several weapons pointed at him.

''Scott McCall's beta, I guess," the man said in a cold, deep voice, but without blinking an eye at his shift. Liam growled again in response and jumped at him, but something stopped him. Someone had sprung up behind him, knocking him down with a teaser, and before he could even think of reacting, he'd been shot by darts on the back of his head. Liam collapsed to the ground, feeling his eyes turn to normal and the fangs retreat. His eyes wanted to close, as he heard excited voices around him. He couldn't tell them apart. He felt someone grab his arm. Then the darkness.

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED

  
 


	8. Lost

"Good morning, sunshine" Corey said, kissing Mason who smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey," he answered, looking back at the main entrance.

"Is everything ok?" The chimera asked, taking some books from the locker. Mason shook his head, turning to him and smiling.

"Yes, just that Liam hasn't come yet," the human said.

"I remember that this morning he had to come earlier for training" Corey informed him.

"Oh, then I texted him telling him to join us in the cafeteria" the human said then, grabbing Corey's hand and going towards the science classroom.  
  
*

Ok. Not that Liam was a cellphone addicted always looking at it every two seconds, but he never let them spend more than two hours before answering his best friend. And now four hours had passed, and Liam had not even read it. He didn't show up at the cafeteria, and Mason thought he was late, but now he was starting to worry. Was it possible he hadn't had five minutes to check the phone? No. Impossible. In the end the bell rang, but not even a word from Liam. He decided to go directly to the field, where he knew he would find the boys for the afternoon training, and if his friend had been there he would have killed him, or he would have said to Scott to order him to do ten more laps.

When he got there, he approached the small team, which was still arranging the equipment to be able to play. "Uh, sorry guys, have you seen Liam?" Mason asked, while most of them shook their heads

"He didn't show up today, not even for this morning training. If you see him tell him that the coach is pissed off " a guy replied with improbable hair, Mason thought.

So Liam wasn't there. But why hadn't he told him he wasn't coming to school? He always warned him. "Do you know where I can find Scott?" He asked then, but even to that question he received a negative nod.

"He took the day off," the boy said, putting his helmet on and grabbing his stick from the bench.

"Ok, thank you anyway," Mason replied and then headed for the parking lot. He met Corey halfway, evidently looking for him.

"Where were you?" His boyfriend asked him.

"Looking for Liam. He didn't show up at school today, nor did Scott. He apparently took a day off" the human explained.

"And what's so strange about that?" the chimera asked.

"Nothing, other than the fact that Liam always warns me if he doesn't come," the one replied with a sigh.

"Mason, what's up?" said Corey, peering at him.

''There is something I don't understand. I mean, he didn't answer my text, and I tried calling him four times. Do you know if the boys had training with Derek again today?"

"Yes. Stiles was complaining about it because he wanted to go don't know where with Scott, but Derek said they should have been training all week'' the chimera explained.

''Let's check in the preserve, so if Liam is there I can punch him'' the human snapped, making the boy, who nodded, chuckle, grabbing the car keys.

  
 

*  
  
"Guys, we said you didn't have to be there during training," an exasperated Scott said, looking at his best friend and Lydia, who were both sitting on the hood of Stiles' Jeep.

"We were bored," answered the banshee.

"I'm surprised they obeyed for more than a month", Derek snorted with a frown.

"Don't always be mopey, sourwolf," Stiles sneered.

"Stiles," Derek growled, as Theo stared at them almost bored and Malia rolled her eyes.

''Stop it'' the alpha said exasperated, but neither of them seemed to be listening because they started exactly from the beginning. The discussion went on for at least another ten minutes, between Scott's prayers to stop and Lydia's threats to scream. Which only made the argument less bitter, but not at all placating their playful banter. At least until Mason and Corey came out of the woods, making Derek frown even more.

"Guys, I thought we had decided to.." Scott began, but Mason stopped him right away. "Where is Liam?" Mason asked, drawing all his attention to himself. Scott stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before regaining his mental faculties.

"At school, training, I suppose" the alpha replied with a shrug.

''He's not. I texted telling him we would meet in the cafeteria, but he never answered me. I tried calling him more than ten times even while I came here, but nothing. The guys of the team said he didn't show up today and that you took the day off, '' Mason explained, explaining the situation to him.

"Yes, but I thought that Liam was at school," the Alpha answered.

Theo clasped his hands in the pockets of his jeans. What did he mean he wasn't there? A strange feeling filled his stomach, but he tried to ignore it, maybe he had just fallen asleep. Yes, knowing him, it could be. "Well, it's not there. And it's not even here ", said the human.

"If it's not there or here, then where is him?" Stiles said, getting up from his car

"It's what we're tryin' to understand," Corey said.

"Have you look at his house? - Theo said - maybe he just fell asleep''

''Even if he did, it's four in the afternoon. He doesn't sleep so much, and above all he would have replied" Mason snapped starting to worry seriously.

"Let's try looking for him at his house," Malia suggested.

"Didn't you hear him?" Mason asked Theo instead, but he shook his head before turning to look at Scott.

"Didn't you drop him at home last night?" He asked the alpha who shook his head.

''No, wel... yes. Except that I left him a few blocks away from his house. He walked back from there, it will have taken just over ten minutes," said Scott.

"Did you let him go alone?" Derek said, opening his eyes wide.

"It's not a child, Derek" the werewolf snapped.

"No, but he is a wolf with problems with managing his anger. And we're getting ready to face hunters'' Theo snapped.

"I would have sense his presence if Gerard had been nearby," Scott said.

"Not if he sent someone else you don't know," Lydia said with her face resting on her palms.

"I'm going to his house," Theo snapped, heading straight for the woods to reach the main road.

"I'm coming with you," Mason said, but the chimera shook his head.

''No - the chimera said - if there were hunters around they could mistake you for a wolf ''

''Liam is my best friend'' he said.

"Mason, Theo is right," Derek said calmly.

"Go all home," Scott said. "Theo and I go to Liam's house." The alpha moved close to the chimera and together they ran away at a supernatural speed. From there to Liam's home it took almost twenty minutes, but they took half the time running like crazy at full speed. When they were in front of the beta's house, Scott forced the door and entered with a slow and calculated pace. The house was clearly empty, and he moved into the living room, while Theo went up the stairs and slung himself into the boy's room. The bed was tidy and the books was still scattered on the desk, while the backpack was behind the door. He must have left it there the day before, for sure before he went to training with Derek. The smell of the beta hit him, making him feel better right back, but the anxiety he had felt before in the woods was coming back disruptive inside his stomach. He heard Scott climb the stairs and was by his side a few seconds later.

"No one went in here," the alpha said. "Not even Liam - the chimera pointed out - his smell is there, but it is too weak. He hasn't been in here for more than twenty-four hours."

"Something happened. We have to go to my house and warn the others" Scott said, heading for the floor below. Theo followed him, feeling a lump in his throat that swelled with every passing second. What if he was hurt? If he was calling for help and they couldn't hear him? He swallowed as he left the house in search of air. Suddenly he felt it disappear from his lungs.

Something gleamed on the driveway in the light of sunset. He quickly approached kneeling to take the object, his eyes widening, while Scott stopped short beside him. ''It is a wolfbane dart,'' Theo said in a whisper, holding his breath.

"Hunters," Scott growled, clenching his fists. Another glint hit their eyes, and they saw Liam's phone with his keys under a bush. Someone had thrown them there.

Theo felt the bile rising from his stomach. The heart began to pump blood faster, while anger took over, and his eyes changed color. Scott squeezed his shoulder and told him to calm down.

''Not now. Let's go to my house and meet the others" the alpha said and he nodded, trying to regain his calm. He took the phone and the boy's keys and put them in his pocket, and together with Scott they started running towards the alpha house. They didn't have time to waste.

  
*

  
"We only found this," Scott finally said, putting the phone and the keys of his beta on the kitchen table.

"They are already here," Stiles said, rubbing his temples.

''They were prepared. They took Liam when he was still away from home so their smell wouldn't stay inside the house. And last night's rain prevented some traces from lingering on the outside" the alpha said again.

"We already knew they were prepared," Derek commented.

"Did any of you warn Chris?" Malia asked.

"I called him" a voice said, popping out of nowhere. They all turned towards the living room, where an amused Peter was leaning against the door jamb with his ankles crossed.

"And where did you come from?" Stiles snapped.

"I should have killed you better," Derek muttered in greeting.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again, nephew," Peter said amused, "and to answer you, Stiles." Our dear Lydia called me a few days ago, and I couldn't help answering''

''We didn't need you'' Malia growled. ''I know. But I wanted to help anyway "he replied to his daughter with a shrug.

"We're distracting ourselves from the main goal" Mason said, coughing.

"Right, the beta disappeared," Peter said as he approached the table.

"So," Stiles said, "what are we going to do?

"We need to find out where they have their base. And in this I believe Argent can help", Peter reasoned.

"Do you think they keep Liam in their base?" Derek asked skeptically.

"It would be easier to keep him under control, if there are many of them," Peter explained, "but if we find Liam, we find all of them"

"So maybe they had a different place to keep a wolf," Stiles said.

''It's all my fault. If I had let him home I could have sense their presence. Liam never met a hunter'' Scott said, stricken, running a hand over his face, but certainly no one expected Theo's reaction to arrive disruptive, while the blood boiled in his veins.

''Do you know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe it's just your fault. Maybe he may already be dead by now'' the chimera screamed, making everyone's eyes open wide.

"Theo..." Stiles tried, but that stopped him in the bud.

"No, Theo my ass, Stiles. He's right, it's his fault they took Liam. But instead of being here to martyred yourself, be the alpha that everyone know and go to fucking save your beta'' the chimera growled as he flashed his way towards the exit and slamming the door, leaving a shocked Scott, and a pack with wide eyes.

"Interesting" Peter grinned receiving a questioning look from Derek, who replied with another enigmatic look.

  
 

*

  
 

He should have apologized to Scott, he knew. It just wasn't time. He had to catch his breath first and try to calm down at least a little. All that tension wouldn't help anyone, and above all he wouldn't help them focus on finding Liam. He inhaled slowly, trying in every way to regain some clarity and think clearly. He heard the phone vibrate again and snorted as he took it from the table next to him. At that moment his house had seemed the most logical place to go. Lydia was calling him for what must have been the fifth time, but he didn't feel like answering, he didn't want to talk to anyone now. The only thing he wanted was a way to calm himself completely, to calm his enraged wolf who did nothing but scratch. But he knew very well that the only way to do it was to find Liam, to know that Liam was safe, to be able to see ir with his own eyes.

He hitthe punching bag almost breaking it, but he had no other way to let off steam at that moment. He certainly couldn't go around punching people. Even if to be honest, at that moment the thought was tempting. The fact was that since he opened up to Liam that night at the park, the need to stay close to the beta had increased. He had never opened up to anyone, he had never had someone to talk to, and having done that with Liam, who had also told him that kind of hopeful words, had made him feel good about himself after years. He couldn't stand the idea that those bastards could hurt the wolf. No. He would have freaked out if they had.

Theo was a guy who survived. He thought of his own survival, he was cold and calculating and for this reason he never got emotionally involved with anyone. First himself, then the others. But Liam. God, Liam had changed everything he was. He was even afraid of himself at that moment, because he had no idea how he would react if they had not found Liam, or if they had found him hurt. At that moment, for the first time in his life, he was afraid of himself. And he was fucking terrified by what the wolf could be being through right now. He just realized he could not lose him. He couldn't lose him, not without telling him what he had found out about them. He didn't even care about a rejection, the only thing he wanted was that he was okay, that he was safe. He punch again at the sack with a snarl, making the tool tumble down definitively on the ground. The insistent ringing of the bell distracted him, and he didn't need to ask to know who it was. The smell of Stiles' anger came up there. He gave up going to open the door and finding himself before the grim look of his friend

"I'm trying to call you since last night," said the human with clenched teeth.

''I know. I noticed how insistent all of you are" he muttered between his teeth.

'You should be glad that Lydia did not come then. You don't imagine how convincing she can be when she starts to raise her voice" said the human, closing the door behind him.

"I have a pretty good idea. Why are you here, Stiles? '' Theo asked, leaning against the kitchen island.

"Are you asking me seriously? Or maybe are you just stupid?" Stiles snapped then.

"I just need to be alone," the blond replied.

''I don't care about you want to be alone. Now we're a pack, Theo. And pack helps each other, you don't act alone''

''I'm not used to it''

''You have to get used to it then'' Stiles replied

"I will apologize to Scott as soon as I see him," Theo informed him. The other just nodded, giving him a smile.

"I didn't come here for that, though. You told Scott not to act like a martyr, well, don't do it you too''

''I'm not acting like a martyr'' the chimera frowned.

"Ah, no? And how do you call it to stay closed in the house punching a box bag?'' The human demanded meticulously.

"Do you want me to go out and punch someone in the middle of the street?" Theo snapped.

"No, but I could punch _you_ to have stormed out from he loft in that way. A good primadonna exit" Stiles muttered. Theo rolled his eyes, before glaring at him with a look.

"I'm not a prima donna. And I needed to get some air '' the blond replied with a sigh, starting to rub his temples.

"Air, of course. I can imagine how you feel, but. . . '' Stiles tried but he was interrupted right away.

"No, you don't know," Theo gritted his teeth.

"Then explain it to me, damn. A couple of weeks ago you ran away from my house saying you had figured out because Liam had started to have problems with his anger again. You understood that, didn't you?" Theo nodded with his head down. Of course he had understood it, it seemed strange to him that no one else in the pack had even realized it. But he knew it wouldn't be like this forever.

''Yeah, I know now''

''So what is it? Why is he having problems again? "Stiles asked right away, incredulous that one of them had found the reason.

"I can't tell you," the chimera said, making the other gasp

"Excuse me?" The human blurted out.

"He doesn't know it yet. I should tell him first" Theo explained, and Stiles frowned, but he didn't ask any more questions, though his curiosity was killing him alive. He saw Theo torture his lip and began to have a vague idea of how he should feel. He thought about Derek and Mexico, and his heart jumped back into his throat. No. He didn't want to think about that again.

"We will find him," Stiles whispered, placing a hand on his arm. Theo looked up, surprised by the touch and tried to smile as much as possible.

*

  
 

One, two. Two days without any trace of Liam. They had looked everywhere, but nothing. Theo was starting to get more and more nervous with every minute he spent without any news. Scott felt terribly guilty for not having insisted on accompanying his beta at home that night. It was not enough that Theo have apologized to him, the chimera was not wrong.

''You don't have to blame yourself like that. It could have happened to anyone" Malia told him. At that moment they were inspecting the industrial area of the city, in particular the abandoned buildings, but for the moment still nothing.

They were divided into pairs. He had gone with Malia, Theo with Derek and Peter with Lydia and Stiles. Mason and Corey were busy keeping track of patrolled places, by erasing the places they had scanned from the map at Derek's loft.

"I know, Malia. But it's my beta, it's my responsibility since I bit him. Liam is not stupid, I know it. But he never had faced hunters" Scott said, ruffling his hair. The coyote let out a sigh, opening another door down that cold and damp hallway. Nothing. It was empty, but the coyote's attention was caught by a darts similar to what Scott and Theo had found along the beta driveway.

She walked quickly to get it and sniffed it. Wolfsbane. "They were here," Malia whispered to Scott, who gave a frustrated growl. They were so close to them, maybe if they had got here a few hours before they could have found Liam.

"There is no smell, Scott. They were here, but not Liam. Peter was right. They have a different hiding place'' the coyote pointed out.

''Let's go back to the loft. I text to the others too" said the alpha taking the girl by the hand, and leaving quickly from there.

*

  
 

"Damn" Derek snapped when Scott reported what they had found out.

"A few hours before and now we could have had one of those bastards here," Mason said, running a hand over his face, while Corey put his arm around his waist as a sign of support. He knew how much Mason was worried about Liam.

"Torturing him would not solve the problem," said Peter, "they are trained by Gerard. They would not have spoken''

"I assure you that I would have made them talk" Theo growled, making his eyes glow. Since Liam had been kidnapped he was the one now that was suffering of anger problems. The slightest thing made him snap, and the more hours and days went by, the more he felt out of control.

"I have no doubt about this - Peter chuckled - but I doubt that Scott would appreciate your or my methods"

"We're talking about saving _Liam_ " Stiles snapped.

''Yes, and our alpha has to understand that if he wants to win this war, he will not only fight isolated struggle. Gerard is moving a war against all the supernatural" the oldest werewolf explained.

"I don't want people to die," Scott said sadly.

"I know, but you can't win a wars unless you are willing to sacrifice someone," Peter said.

"You know something about that," Derek said in a snarl.

"Well, we aren't talking about me," he muttered.

"Of course, we're never taling about you" the green-eyed wolf snapped.

"Sourwolf, not the right time ok? - Stiles put in - and I don't think that by sacrificing Peter meant Liam. I hope''

'''No'' he replied by making the human breathe a sigh of relief.

"How many places didn't we check?" Lydia asked Mason, changing the subject.

"Just another pair, but I don't think it's necessary," Mason answered

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"If you found the darts in that building, it means they were there, but if they are gone, it also means..'' the human began.

"They are moving" the chimera concluded for him, uttering a frustrated growl. Peter gave him a strange look, and Theo wondered if he understood. He would not be surprised, of course. It was Peter , and he was always one step ahead of others.

"And how do _we_ move?" Stiles asked, looking at the map.

''We won't move. We will wait.''

"If they move, it means something is happening," Peter reasoned.

"And what about Liam?" Mason's eyes widened.

"Liam has to hold on," Scott said, lowering his head.

"What if he can't do it? What if he is dead?" He snapped.

"He is not dead," Theo said, drawing attention to himself. "He will keep holding on."

Peter kept looking at him. "It has gotten dark - Scott then said - we will continue tomorrow deciding how to proceed"

  
TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Alone

Three more days had passed. Now they were five. Five days with no news from Liam or about the hunters. Theo had begun to believe that they knew how to turn into ghosts, because really, it was not the least possible that an entire city had not seen any new faces around.

The sheriff had spread a warning, warning anyone who noticed or heard anything strange to call him personally, and doing it right away. But the phone had never rang.

Scott was torn up, and he could not understand. If Gerard was the instigator of everything, then why didn't he show up? Why hadn't he tried to contact him? Everything was silent. The situation within the pack was not the best. What was happening led them to be constantly on knife's edge, and sooner or later someone would break out. Even worse than Theo's explosion a few nights ago.

Mason was desperate, and the chimera understood him perfectly, albeit trying to keep his composure. Corey tried to give him comfort, but he couldn't do or say that much, because he was aware of how his boyfriend felt. Derek was not used to be idle in those situations, let alone Peter. They went back and forth like spinning tops around the room. The difference was that Peter tried to cheer up the general mood with idiotic jokes to which Stiles responded sourly, while Lydia merely threatened to make blowing his eardrums up. Derek, on the other hand, was silent. So much that Theo was starting to think that was a characteristic of born wolves, but looking at Peter he had to change his mind.

Lydia approached him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder and tightening slightly. The chimera turned to look into her eyes, she looked worried as she looked around, "They're about to burst," she whispered in his ear, so low that the others couldn't hear her.

"They should stop and think for two minutes. Going out looking for him without a break will lead to nothing'' the chimera replied, although in his heart, he just wanted to go out and look for Liam. But he knew that doing that was useless. ''It is hard to stop'' the banshee answered.

''I know'' Theo commented. He gave Lydia an anxious look that made her eyes shut. He also needed to stop. Stop thinking for at least a few hours. His brain couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't even sleep. Tormented by thoughts of what they could have done to Liam.

"Maybe I have an idea," Derek said suddenly, drawing attention to him. Everyone turned to look at him with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

''Well? Come on, sourwolf'' Stiles snapped spreading his arms.

''The woods. We checked everywhere, but not in the woods'' the wolf said.

''Why hunters should go into the woods?'' Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

''Because it is the only place where we would not look for them'' Theo reasoned aloud.

''Exactly'' Derek replied.

"They would have no reason to go to a place where they are at disadvantage, but that's why this is the place we wouldn't think of," said Lydia.

''Brilliant'' Stiles said to Derek, who gave him a nod as if to say, what did you think?

''Do you have any idea how large the Beacon Hills Preserve is? - Peter said - He is one of the biggest in California''

''It will take days to search every inch of it'' Corey said observing the map.

''It means that we should also move at night'' Theo said.

''At night?'' Scott commented, and the chimera nodded.

''We will halve the time, and if we find them at night it is even better. The preserve is our territory and at night we are more covered'' Theo said.

''I like this guy - Peter laughed - could give you a run for your plans, Stiles''

''Don't count on it. I lost count of how many times I saved your furry asses'' replied the human, then turning a wink to the chimera.

''Ok, then we leave tonight'' Scott said. "Tonight," Derek replied.

  
*  
  
 

''Theo'' Scott whispered softly, making the chimera turn in his direction. ''What is it?'' replied that one. "Did you hear anything?" the alpha asked.

"Yes," Theo said, "but I think it's Malia," Scott focused for a second, feeling the sound of the leaves being trampled. Yes. It was Malia. He recognized the sound of her steps, and with her was Corey. ''It will take days'' then he murmured the alpha.

''Then we should get a move on'' the chimera answered accelerating the pace. '

'Yeah, but if we split maybe it would be better''

''Do you want to leave Stiles, Lydia and Mason alone in the woods?'' Theo frowned. Scott thought for a moment, shaking his head. ''Well, no. But at least Lydia can scream'' the alpha said

''Yes, but the other two? They are hard to keep at bay" Theo murmured, moving a few feet away. The forest was immersed in total darkness, and the moon's rays could hardly be seen filtering through the trees. At that moment a thought made his blood run cold in his veins.

''Fuck'' he hissed, flicking Scott next to him, who started looking around. ''What is it? Have you hear anything?'' Scott asked.

The chimera shook its head with an exasperated sigh. ''The moon'' he said ''Yes, I see it too. So what?''

God. He was about to punch him, really. ''The moon, Scott. In three days it will be full'' the blond guy pointed out. He saw clearly the awareness making his way over the alpha's face. ''Oh'' he uttered. Yeah, _oh_.

''We have to find Liam before the full moon. If he lost control before the hunters they could not hold him back. And he will end up...'' Theo murmured, leaving the sentence on hold. Scott understood.

"We have to get a move on," Scott said, "we can't waste any more time." Theo nodded, and together they headed even deeper into the thick of the forest.

  
*  
  
  
 

''So?'' Derek asked as soon as he saw Malia and Corey back. The two shook their heads, making the other wolf sigh. Slowly everyone had returned to the loft, it was about nine o'clock in the morning. After a night of research they still had not found anything. Scott and Theo were still missing, but it was unlikely they had found Liam. If so they would have called them.

"I felt like I was going around in circles," Peter commented.

''You have done nothing but complain'' Lydia scolded him.

''I was tired, honey'' the largest wolf sang, and the banshee stared at him annoyed. The loft door opened, revealing Scott and Theo coming in with a more worried look than when they left the night before. "What's happening now?" Stiles asked giving voice to everyone's thoughts.

''We realized what day it is today'' Scott commented.

''It's Thursday'' Malia frowned.

"The full moon is the day after tomorrow," Theo explained, dropping against the couch, while Stiles's eyes narrowed.

''Oh shit'' the human broke out.

"That means we have to find Liam quickly," Mason said.

''Yes, and there are about five more hectares of woods to check'' Theo laughed hysterical, attracting everyone's attention.

''Why are you laughing?'' Malia asked observing him with a raised eyebrow.

''Let's see - Theo murmured, placing his fingers under his chin - we have two and a half days to find someone, hidden somewhere, on an area of about fifty thousand square meters. What's _not_ funny?''

''Fifty what?'' Malia shouted.

"Well, one hectare is ten thousand square meters - Lydia explained - so, yeah. His calculation is right''

''But it's like looking for a needle in a haystack'' Corey snapped, feeling the headache already appearing.

''And in a night how many of that we have checked?'' the coyote asked again.

"Not even half of one hectar" Theo snapped in a snarl. Christ. He had to calm down, he was beginning to understand Liam. How it was like feeling about to blow up suddenly. It was not pleasant at all. His eyes turned yellow, and he closed them instantly. They already had too many problems, without adding up he also starting to have difficulty controlling himself.

Theo opened his eyes after a deep breath, and noticed Peter sitting on the spiral staircase staring intently at him. He gave him a questioning look , and the one in response gave him a wink. He knew something, or maybe, he just understood it. He got up from the couch and approached the table where the others were still discussing on the map of the forest. "I tell you it's useless to get down here," Derek was saying.

"We can't know." Stiles sneered.

''Guys, please stop it'' Scott hissed exasperated.

"Derek is right," Theo said, "they can't be so far from the city. It wouldn't make sense to go all that way inside after kidnapping someone or launching an attack. They would need to return right away to the base. They have to be not too far, not too close''

''So where should we look?'' Peter asked.

"I'd say here," Stiles replied, marking a circle with a red pen

"It's about an hour from here," Scott said.

"It's not too far, not too close," Lydia said, nodding.

''How many meters?'' Malia asked instead.

"About twenty thousand square meters," Theo said, catching a glare by the coyote.

''What is it? I'm good at math'' the chimera said.

"I like you more and more," the banshee said at that point, receiving a smile in response.

''So what are we waiting for? We don't have much time'' Peter said clapping his hands.

''Aren't you tired anymore?'' Lydia rebuked.

''Of course yes. I'm just curious to see what it will happen'' the wolf said, throwing a look at Theo, who this time had his confirmation. Peter knew.

  
*  
  
  
 

''You know. Am I right?'' Theo asked Peter when they were far from the others, at the edge of the preserve.

''What are you talking about?'' the wolf asked smiling naively. '

'You know what I'm talking about'' the chimera snorted boredly.

"Well, I have to say that I didn't expect it," Peter murmured.

''Yeah, don't tell me''

''How does it feel?'' the oldest wolf asked, curious.

"I thought you knew," the chimera answered.

''I have seen it yet, but it has never happened to me. I've always wondered how it feels''

''Strange - Theo said - It's the best adjective that comes to my mind, if you exclude complete. But I'm not the type who likes to use these kind of words''

''I knew it - Peter said - you know, you remind me of myself''

''Should it be a compliment?'' the chimera asked with a frown, but with the sketch of an amused smile.

''Many people would say it's an insult'' the wolf admitted laughing.

''I think they would say the same if it was me to tell you the same thing, so, thank you''

''I really mean it, anyway - the older one said - I understand how you feel. I always thought of myself first and then others. I never do anything if I don't get something in return, and above all, I always think about my own survival''

''Wow - the chimera commented amused - I could pass you off as my father. You know, if someone asked me who I got from'' Peter laughed. He really liked that guy. He had a temper, and reminded him too much of himself. ''Go ahead. However, from what I see you have changed now. At least for what concerns someone in particular'' the wolf commented.

''They say that eventually we all will find someone for whom we would also give up ourselves, but honestly, I always thought they were bullshit. Actually, I still think like that, at least for humans. It's different for us... for werewolf, I mean. It is possible for a kind, now I understand it'' Theo said, shrugging his shoulders.

''You're lucky, you know? It doesn't happen to everyone'' Peter said moving a branch and letting the chimera go ahead.

''Would you like it? It's something you can't control'' Theo said. Peter paused to think about it, and then shook his head. "I don't think I'm the right person for such a thing. I would probably end up being hated''

''It's the same for me. Despite everything I think, I'm not right for this'' the blond guy admitted in a bitter sigh. They made a few more meters in absolute silence, then Peter suddenly stopped him by the arm. Theo turned to tell him something, but he made a gesture to remain silent. They hid themselves between the bushes and listened for a few seconds. Then they heard it.

A thud, who seemed to come from afar, but then they realized that it came from _below_. They positioned themselves better in the shadows, although the night already had their backs. Another thud. Theo leaned down and placed his ear on the ground closely followed by Peter.

A distant murmur, and then a whine of pain. Theo's eyes widened. _Liam_. His eyes turned yellow, and Peter barely had time to cover the chimera's mouth before a snarl left it.

"If you lose it now, they're gonna find us, and we'll be screwed," Peter told him in a low voice. He nodded, trying to be calm.

He had to stay calm or they couldn't do anything to help Liam. And he was the priority now. Another wail of pain reached his eardrums, and he had to squeeze his eyes tight, while with his hands he grabbed the blades of grass and snatched them away. His wolf was going crazy with every wail he heard from Liam. Peter looked at him with eyes full of awareness, he could just imagine what he was feeling. He tried to concentrate on the beats he heard. Except for Liam, there seemed to be about ten, but he couldn't say for sure.

''I know it hurts, but we have to go back. We have to warn the others and prepare an attack plan'' Peter said looking into his eyes. Theo nodded, and tried to distract himself from the scream that Liam let loose, as his eyes widened. Peter grabbed him by the arm, and running, led them as far as possible from there.

*  
  
 

"A bunker" Derek muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Yes, and we have to get a move on. I don't know how long he can resist, the screams were heartbreaking'' Peter said nervously. He glanced at Theo, who, standing next to one of the marble pillars of the loft, was staring blankly. Actually, Peter didn't know how long they could _both_ resist, he had no idea what would happen if Liam hadn't come out of there alive. ''We have to do it tonight. Do you have any idea how many there were?'' asked Scott.

"I think I heard about a dozen, but we don't know how far the bunker is extended below," Peter said. Scott nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, while Malia ran a hand over his back trying to relax him as much as he could. ''We can no longer wait. We have to attack tonight'' Derek pointed out.

"We don't know how many hunters there are here" Scott said, biting his lip.

"Yes, but if we don't move, Liam will die," Mason said.

"You will not come," Scott said right away, "just as Stiles will not come''

"Obviously'' the human muttered.

''Liam is my best friend'' the human said.

''Yes, and how do you think he'll feel when he knows you're dead to go looking for him?'' Theo snapped, who until then had been silent. Mason fell silent, having no idea how to respond. ''Corey, you will come with us. Once inside you will make yourself invisible and together with Lydia you will look for Liam'' the alpha said.

''Why do you want to take Lydia down there?'' Derek asked.

''Corey can't take Liam away alone. And Lydia can defend them just enough to get them out of there'' Scott explained.

"We don't know exactly where Liam is down there, Scott. What we heard could also be the torture chamber - Peter made him think - if it were somewhere impossible to open for someone who don't have our strength, they will have made their way to there for nothing. At that point we should save three instead of one''

''The only way you have is to split up, - said Stiles - you'll have to fight your way. It is a bunker so it will have more junctions. You will have to take one each and find Liam''

''We have no idea how many there are below and we should be one against who knows how many?'' the alpha snapped.

"You have no alternative, Scotty."

"You can't move from hallway to hallway all together," Stiles explained.

"He's right," Peter said.

"I'll go find Liam," Theo said. "Chris was right. They have purple wolfbane, but it has no effect on me. I'm the only one who can take him out of there''

''Let's go in and cover Theo's back, leaving him free to go and find Liam, keeping the hunters busy. The ones you will meet along the way... you will have to fight them alone'' said Peter.

''No problem'' replied the chimera. Only a few hours, he kept repeating himself. Just a few hours and they would have saved Liam. He hoped he resisted. He hoped he could feel it.

''Let's leave at midnight'' Scott concluded.

  
*

  
 

He couldn't take it anymore. His eyes wanted to close again. At the umpteenth kick he didn't even cough, he didn't have the strength anymore. The umpteenth electric discharge made his body jump like a spring. The skin tingled, and he felt the blood gush out of the cuts who can't no longer heal. The tiredness was too much, and the wolfbane prevented the healing. He wondered for what absurd reason they kept doing all that. Wasn't it easier to just kill him? No, of course not. Then where would all the fun be? If only he had the strength to break free, if only he could make a howl, but if he tried, as the first time, they would have broken his jaw again. He ran his tongue over his split lip, feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. The nose was probably broken again. As well as the left leg. Another blow made him tumble with his head on the ground cracking the stone floor, as well as his head.

He heard someone laughing at some joke about him probably, and then a needle sticking in his neck. The burning made him right away realize that it was the umpteenth dart of the day. He felt himself grabbed by the arms and dragged on the ground for several meters, but he couldn't even raise his head to look around.

He heard the creak of a door open, and the cold hit him hard. They threw him inside, slamming the door and sealing it. Liam struggled along the wall, though it would have been useless. That cold room was cold and full of ice. He could feel it creep into his skin and into his bones, while his teeth started trembling because of the thermal shock to which he was subjected.

The dart began to take effect again, and his head suddenly became heavier. He wondered if the pack was looking for him. Yes, of course yes. They wouldn't never abandon him. Theo's blue eyes appeared in his mind, for the first time in those days he wondered if he would see him ever again. If the chimera would have found him. He seemed to feel the effect that the chimera's mischievous smirk had on his stomach again, and even if he struggled to admit it, he didn't care anymore. It was a feeling he had growed to love. Theo shook him like nothing else. He had never felt that way.

If he had to compare the way the chimera made him feel to they way Hayden had made him feel, there was an abyss of difference. And there was no comparison between the two. Theo won over on all fronts. He was something else. He was a thousand and thousand sensations that he didn't even know how to explain, that upset him deeply. And he was an idiot to understand how strong those feelings were only at that moment. If they had not kidnapped him, and the fear of not seeing him again had not occurred, then he would have been a thousand years far yet to admit to feel certain things, let alone giving a name to what he felt. Theo who had saved him, pushing him into that damned elevator. And then he had saved him again by giving him time to jump off the roof. Theo who had taken an electric shock to get him out of that cell.

For the first time, someone had sacrificed himself for him, making him feel important and protected like never before. The feeling that there would be someone next to you always having your back, protecting you even from yourself. And he kept saving him. Theo had sent Alex away because he preferred his company. Theo called him a pup to put him apart from others. Theo and his stupid way of smiling making those stupid little dimples form around his mouth, which he didn't even think he had noticed until that moment.

He smiled like an idiot, before sleep overwhelmed him

*

  
 

"Boss," he said in a low voice as Gerard answered the phone ''tomorrow is the full moon. What should I do?''

''Scott will not be able to find him in time. Do you know how deep the link between an alpha and his beta is?'' Gerard smiled from the other side of the receiver.

"Should I kill him?"

''You have to kill him - he agreed - and when you do, Scott Mccall will fall''

''As you wish, sir'' he replied, as he put the safety gun on and cast a glance inside the cell, where the wolf had fainted again. ''I hope for you that you will not fail, Charles'' Gerard warned him by hanging on. Charles looked at the phone screen. He didn't have to fail. He had no idea who was more dangerous, the wolves or Gerard. He turned to look at one of the hunters near him. ''I'll be back tomorrow morning'' he warned him, before heading to the exit of the bunker.

It was still ten o'clock. He had time.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	10. It's me, It's okay, You're Safe

''So we all get in together?'' Malia whispered already in place. They had found the hatch to access the bunker, not far from the place where Theo and Peter had heard Liam. Now they were all around the trapdoor, ready for Scott's signal to take action. Theo quivered in anticipation, reminding of Peter of an animal in a cage. Just looking at him, the eldest wolf realized he never wouldn't want to be in his shoes.

''Scott'' Derek called him back, and he looked up at him, nodding. ''Let's go'' he said opening the trapdoor with one blow and slipping inside. Derek was right behind him, and so was Theo and the rest of the pack. They landed in what was a narrow, dark space, though very large.

Suddenly the lights came on. There were power cables everywhere. In front of them about twenty men armed to the teeth. They were waiting for them, they must have heard them. They were immediately covered by lasers, and Scott made his eyes glow red with a growl. The others followed him and attacked. Peter jumped against two of them at the same time, while Malia held one of them against a wall, and simultaneously kicked another who was attacking her from behind.

Suddenly, everything was a mess, they were all everywhere, the blows that flew were clearly wolfbane darts, and one sideswiped Malia who gave an angry growl. Derek stopped, and turning a spooky smile to his opponents, he shifted into a wolf. They started shooting as much as they could, allowing Peter and Scott time to block them.

"Go find Liam," Scott screamed at him, and Theo jumped at the chance. He ran, hitting anyone in front of him or was getting in his way. A hunter grabbed him from behind, blocking him with his rifle under his throat. The chimera growled and lowered itself until he tumbled to the ground, then broke his neck with a wicked smile. "This is for touching the wrong person" he growled at the dead body.

He started to run faster throught the hallways, and he found himself at a crossroads. It was dark, and he had no idea where they led. He didn't have much time, from the voices he heard others had to be in trouble. Peter was right. There were more hunters down there than they thought, and it wasn't a good sign. He tried to focus, then heard voices coming from the left. The other two seemed to be free of noise or sounds. They wouldn't leave Liam unattended, would they?

He growled, making his eyes glow yellow and started running towards those voices. The hallway was dark and cold. Too cold. For some reason the temperature inside was different. He saw a light in the tunnel and the voices increase in intensity. He found himself at a dead end, facing a metal door. He threw it open with a kick making it collapse, while the screeching of chairs struck his ear. Two hunters were there, standing up and holding their rifles to him. The room was dimly lit, but behind the two was another door.

He growled louder, hurling himself at those two, and immediately knocking down one of them breaking his arm and then knocking him down. The other shot him a dart that hit him on his left shoulder, but Theo turned to him with a wicked grin, pulling it off. "That doesn't work with me," he hissed as he approached.

The hunter backed away, but he grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against one of the columns and lifting him from the ground. The man clasped his hands on his arm trying to break free, but he couldn't. ''Tell me where he is'' Theo whispered forcing his grip. He coughed and fumbled for air. "Tell me where he is," he growled, his eyes still glowing, his claws stretching out and cutting his throat. The hunter screamed, but he squeezed even more. He wanted to know where Liam was. If it was the last thing he did, he would have turned the place upside down.

''In the..- the man breathed with difficulty - in the cold room''

Theo smiled, and let him go. He collapsed to the ground, touching his throat, but the chimera raised him again, thrusting his hand into his chest.

"You shouldn't have touched him," he growled, boiling with rage like never before, and then pulled his hand out of the man's chest. The heart in his hands. He let them both fall to the ground and then rolled his neck making him break. He turned and approached the door at the back of the room. He tried to pull it, but he was pretty tough. He tried again more forcefully, his eyes glowing, and it opened wide.

What he saw made his heart stop for a few seconds. Liam was leaning against the wall. The skin was so white as to be corpse, and his lips were blue. His eyes returned to normal and he rushed to him, taking his face in his hands and shaking him. It was colder than ice, and his eyes was closed. The shirt was torn in several places, had cuts everywhere. The lower lip split as well as the eyebrow. And Theo saw that he also had a broken leg. The growl that rose in his chest was powerful. They didn't have to touch Liam. They shouldn't have. His wolf began to scratch wildly, and he felt his own heart wanting to rip open at the sight of the boy in that state.

''Liam'' tried to call him, but he didn't answer. ''Liam, wake up. We are here. We came to get you'' continued undaunted pushing his hair back from his face. Liam seemed almost to wince, as if he were trembling, and Theo's heart tightened. ''Liam, it's me. It's okay, you're safe now. It's me''

The younger one seemed to imperceptibly open his eyelids, barely blinking. When his eyes met Theo's eyes, they widened completely. He had found him. He had seen him again. ''Hey - the chimera said with a smile - we take you away''

'' _You_ found me'' Liam stammered from the cold, and Theo felt his heart warm up. He didn't mean " _All_ of you found me", but " _You_ found me". He wanted Theo to find him, and he had done it.

''Yes, pup. I found you'' he said in response looking into his eyes, before helping him to stand up. Liam gasped in pain as he stood up, the cold had frozen his bones. "I don't think I can walk," he whispered softly.

The older one nodded, and then without warning he lifted him in his arms and he barred his eyes. ''I'm not a damsel in distress'' the beta muttered still trembling. He squeezed more against the older one, making Theo's heart jump back and forth too quickly. ''Maybe not a damsel, but a wounded pup for sure'' the chimera chuckled increasing his grip.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard footsteps in the tunnel. He looked at Liam for a moment, but realized that he had fallen asleep, or perhaps he had fainted from cold and pain. His eyes lit up as he snarled as a figure came out of the shadows. ''Woah, calm, tiger. It's just me'' said a Peter with enough bruises to have for a week of healing if he hadn't been a wolf. His hands were up in a surrender. Theo frowned.

The larger wolf stared at him as if to say "Are you serious?"

"You were about to hurt me," Peter explained. ''You could have warned that it was you'' the other rebelled. Peter rolled his eyes and made to approach, but inexplicably Theo backed away. Peter looked at him. He held Liam with so much possession that he seemed about to crush him. ''Theo'' the wolf calmly called him, but the chimera shrugged. ''What?''

"I don't want to hurt him," Peter said, pointing to Liam, and the chimera looked at him confused.

''I know'' he answered in fact. But as soon as Peter made to approach him and Liam a second later, Theo growled again, making his eyes glow. Peter stood still, and when the chimera calmed down he looked at the wolf with wide eyes. "What's happening to me?'' Theo murmured more to himself than to the wolf.

''It's your wolf. It's normal, you know? He's hurt, and you have to protect him'' Peter explained.

"But you won't do anything to him," Theo said again, shaking his head, unable to understand his own behavior. At that moment, he realized, it was pure animal instinct.

''It makes no difference. For you I'm a threat like the hunters right now'' the biggest wolf said.

''Liam doesn't know it, am I right?'' Peter then asked, and Theo nodded.

''You need to tell him'' the wolf said with a sigh. He knew it. Theo knew he had to tell Liam. ''I have to take him away from here'' the chimera said again.

''The others will join us soon. Take that corridor, it will take you directly to where we entered. I came by to look for you'' Peter suggested.

''I'll take him to my house'' the chimera told him, the other nodded. ''It's the safest place for him. Now go. If they come here you could freak out, and it's not the time to give explanations'' Peter said. Theo nodded, and then rushed running in the direction Peter gave him.

  
*  
  
 

''Sourwolf, why are you always without a shirt when you come back from a battle?'' was Stiles's way of welcoming them as soon as they returned to the loft. They were covered with cuts and burns, and they were exhausted. "Stiles, it's not the time," Derek replied in a snarl.

''I said it for you. Why do you even wear it?'' the human still said making Peter laugh with pleasure

''Where's Liam?'' Mason asked instead when he saw that the door had closed behind them. Liam was not with them, nor was Theo. "It's at Theo's," Scott replied, sitting on the sofa and letting his head dangle over the edge. ''Why?'' Corey asked.

"He was the one who was immune to darts," Peter said, taking a sigh of relief, "he had to find him and take him away from there."

"Yes, but why did he take him home?'' Corey said not understanding. Mason had a half idea. ''He was in very bad condition. And with his little problem, it's better that he stay close to the only one who can calm him down when he wakes up'' the largest wolf shrugged.

''So everything went well? What about the hunters?'' Lydia asked, changing the subject.

"They were more than thirty," said Scott, rubbing his head. "They were more prepared than we thought. They had weapons everywhere in there," Malia said.

''Gerard there was?'' Stiles asked. "If he had been there by now I would have his head in my hands," Derek growled, pulling on a clean shirt. ''And would you use it as a rubber bone?'' Stiles said making the most of them giggle and catching a glare from the wolf.

''I already have you for that'' the green-eyed wolf swooned.

''My God, you know that when you use sarcasm I could be moved?'' the human continued. "If you don't shut your mouth, I'll make you move" Derek growled.

''And here comes the sourwolf again'' the human muttered. Derek closed his eyes inhaling. No. Stiles would not have live enough to see this Christmas. He would tear him to pieces before. ''Guys, I would go home. I'm a little exhausted and I need a shower'' Scott said standing up.

"Actually, you all need a shower," the banshee muttered, twisting his nose, and making Stiles chuckle. The others looked at her offended, but she rolled her eyes. ''Let's go'' then Malia whispered, grabbing the alpha's hand and squeezing it, and they headed for the loft door. Peter said he needed a drink and he disappeared with Lydia, who had agreed to check that he didn't run away. The wolf felt outraged, triggering the laughters of Corey and Stiles. Corey and Mason left shortly after, saying that they would go visit Liam tomorrow.

About twenty minutes later, Stiles and Derek were alone, and the wolf continued to observe the human insistently. ''What?'' Stiles asked, seeing that he didn't stop staring. ''I was just wondering when you were going to leave'' the wolf replied making the human's eyes open wide, which then suddenly became sad. Derek looked at him unsure, expecting a sarcastic response that didn't come.

''You could just say that I was bothering you. I would have left right away'' the human replied sourly.

"You don't bother me, Stiles. But since you spent the last two and a half months trying to never stay alone with me, I wondered why you stayed now'' the wolf blurted out.

''I don't...''

''Yes, you did. Do you think that with your stupid jokes I fall for it? Do you think I buy the story that everything is as before? It's all like at the very beginning. Like when we first met'' Derek growled.

''Well, then if you noticed, you should try to ask yourself why'' the human replied bitterly.

''I tried - Derek screamed - I asked you that day in the woods, and you said that everything was ok, but evidently it's not like that and my instinct was right''

''Don't yell with me, sourwolf - shouted Stiles - I'm the one who has the right to scream'' ''You can scream and I can't?'' Derek said incredulously.

''You have lost the right to scream with me'' the smallest replied.

''I scream with whoever I want'' the wolf growled making his eyes glow blue.

''Not with me. You haven't scared me for years, Derek''

''Maybe that's the problem - the other one answered - maybe I should start behaving like I did at the beginning''

''Yes, maybe you should. Hating you is not that hard'' Stiles said, before regretting it a second later, opening his own eyes. ''So this is the problem? You hate me? Well''

''Derek, I don't...''

''I thought we were friends - Derek said more calmly - but obviously I was wrong''

''Sourwolf, I...''

''Go away, Stiles. You said that you want everything tobe as before, as in the beginning. And then go away'' the wolf said.

''No'' the human replied firmly and continuing to look at him, clenching his fists. "Stiles," Derek hissed, but he shook his head. ''I said no, Derek. I'm not leaving''

''Good. Then I'll go'' the werewolf snapped going to the door, but he grabbed him by the arm turning him around.

"I didn't mean what I said. It is not true that it is easy to hate you. It's the exact opposite, and I never did it, Derek. Not even when you scared the hell out of me'' Stiles whispered tightening his grip.

The wolf seemed to calm down and nodded with a sigh. "I ask you again, Stiles. What's the problem?''

"You're dead," Stiles murmured with a lump in his throat and his eyes suddenly gleaming - ''you're dead. That is the problem''

Derek stood still. He was completely paralyzed, his breath caught in his throat and his gaze lost in space. Stiles looked at him a few more seconds before letting go of his arm, and approaching the loft door. Derek was still stunned, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Stiles opened the door and slipped out. Far from that place, far from him.

  
 

*  
  
  
 

He barely had time to open the door of his room that Liam shuddered. He laid him gently on the bed, avoiding making him make sudden movements. The detachment with the warmth of his body, however, made the eyes of the beta open as he sat up trembling, before meeting theworried chimera's blue eyes. Liam put his hand close to Theo's face, resting it on his cheek and slowly descending with his finger. The chimera closed his eyes with that light touch. Against him he was hot, though the other was still as cold as stone. '

'I wasn't dreaming - Liam whispered - you found me''

''I didn't know I was in your dreams, nor that I interpret the prince charming'' said Theo teasing and seeing him blush. It was a good sign, his temperature was starting to rise. ''Where are we?'' he asked, looking away.

''It's my room. I don't think that this time the sofa will be enough'' the oldest one explained. Liam was trying to stop himself from blushing again. His brain and his stomach were stressing how it was easy for the other person to speak in the plural about the bed. A shiver ran through him making his teeth chatter with the cold. He wrapped his arms around his body, realizing how broken his clothes were. The leg has started to heal, and the cuts on the arms were already gone. How was it possible that he was healing so quickly? He couldn't do it for days.

''You should take a hot shower - the chimera told him looking away - you are too cold'' Liam nodded, and tried to get up with Theo who was watching him next to him. ''You can use the bathroom in the room. I'm going to the one downstairs. I'll get you some clean clothes'' the biggest one continued, and Liam didn't know what else to do but nod. He had never seen Theo so kind and attentive. He saw the other disappear beyond the bedroom door, and Liam allowed himself a moment to look around better. The wardrobe was on the wall in front of the bed, which was huge. Theo looked exactly like someone who liked being comfortable. The thought made him giggle. On the left wall of the room there was a small balcony, and on the right a door that he imagined was the bathroom the chimera was talking about. He went to that door and opened it, his eyes widening at the sight of that bathroom. It was almost half his room. And his room was big enough. He heard footsteps and turned around, seeing the boy enter the room and hand him clothes. ''I was wondering - Liam said - how can you afford all this?''

''Oh - the chimera broke out. Evidently he did not expect such a question - I have a trust fund. My parents left me''

''So you're rich?'' Liam muttered, blinking. "Where did you think I got the money? I may be many things, but not a robber. If you were wondering,'' he admitted with a wink.

Liam blushed, shaking his head violently, so that Theo thought his head was about to come off his neck. ''No, I... - he murmured in embarrassment – I will take a shower'' Theo chuckled as soon as he disappeared over the door.

After a couple of minutes he felt the water running, and he walked away to go and freshen himself up in the bathroom below. Putting on clean clothes was a blessing after such a night. He could feel the water flowing upstairs again, he could imagine what it was like for Liam. He went upstairs again, this time wearing the short pants of the suit and a white half-sleeved shirt. He climbed onto the bed, relaxing against the headboard, feeling the flow of water stop. For a moment the thought that Liam was behind that door, naked, swept him like a wave. He found himself having to shake his head to push away certain thoughts. If he thought that was the worst that his mind could summon, he had to think better.

Because when Liam came out of the door five minutes later, with his hair still wet and his clothes on, his heart was about to jump out of his own chest. It was something illegal to see him in that way, and God, he would pay gold to see him like that for life.

His color skin had returned to normal, and his lips were red and full again. Theo had to bite his lip to prevent an appreciative sound from coming out of his mouth. The smallest was clearly embarrassed, and did not know how to move. He walked very slowly to the bed, limping a little, and about ten seconds passed before he decided to climb.

Theo could smell embarrassment and agitation more and more. Liam was rigid, and almost motionless. Finally the chimera put a hand on his arm making him jump. ''If you want I can go sleeping on the couch'' Theo told him sketching a smile. He didn't want Liam to be in tension. Not because of him, not after all he had been through. The wolf didn't answer, and then he sighed to get out of bed. But Liam grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Liam was biting his lip, almost thinking of what he was doing. He had come to terms with the awareness that he felt something for the chimera while he was in that cell. And now he was being stupid. He had to stop. And then, the mere thought that he was going away made him feel sick.

''No - he murmured in a very low tone - stay here. I am calmer if you are close'' Theo smiled at him, making appear those dimples that he loved. He climbed back onto the bed, this time settling under the covers, while the younger one imitated him. "I've never slept with a guy," Liam whispered in the dark, and Theo chuckled.

''But don't tell me - he smiled arrogantly - so should I feel honored?''

''Probably'' the smallest replied. Liam turned on his side, looking up at the chimera and crouched better under the covers. The cold had not completely gone, although the shower had helped a lot. ''Liam'' Theo called him when he felt him tremble again. ''Yeah?'' he replied trying to stop moving involuntarily, but it was useless. "You're shaking," the older one said, coming closer.

Liam blushed again, causing Theo's heart to beat too fast, which were heard by the other. ''Theo'' said Liam, getting closer to the chimera who was staring at him in silence, waiting for his next move. ''I hear your heart'' Liam whispered, using the same words that the chimera had addressed to him when he had ambushed him at his house.

Theo blushed, barring his blue eyes under the astonished gaze of the youngest, who came even closer, until he could place his head on the older man's shoulder. The heat of Theo's body swept over him, along with the smell of lime that he had learned to recognize so easily, making his heart beat faster. Liam closed his eyes, and felt asleep a little later, lulled by the warmth of the sensation of Theo's fingers on his hair.

*  
  
 

Mason had been crushing him for more than half an hour, as he cast exasperated glances at Corey, silently asking him to pull him away. But the other seemed more amused than anything else. "Mas, so you choke me," Liam pleaded.

''You are a wolf, I can not do anything to you'' the human replied, but this time let him go. ''How do you feel?'' Corey asked instead. They had arrived almost a quarter of an hour earlier. Seeing Mason knocking on Theo's door had been very strange, it was something absurd in some ways. As if the fact that they had practically slept together wasn't. But more than strange it had seemed surreal, yet comfortable. An almost light feeling. Light. It was like this when the chimera was around him.

''Er, better'' he roused himself from his thoughts by answering Corey's question. "It looks like you're healing faster than usual" Mason said, glancing at him from head to toe. Liam bit his lip, because he had actually noticed it too.

''Yes, I. . . I do not know. Probably it was the wolfbane and the cold that prevented me from triggering healing'' the wolf said. ''My parents?'' Liam asked again, suddenly realizing he had completely forgotten about them.

"They were out for work," Mason said, "but I told them you'd be staying a few days at my house," Liam just nodded. ''Peter said that Theo found you in a cold room'' he said again, making the wolf swallow.

He had tried not to think about it until then, but now the memories were trying to resurface causing him to tremble slightly. "I think making me go into hypothermia made me even more harmless," Liam murmured, sketching a slight smile, but the eyes of the other two made him understand that they hadn't buy it.

''Liam - said his best friend - what did they do to you?'' Liam found himself with a lump in his throat. He didn't want to think about it. The feeling of blood in his mouth came back and made him feel like gagging. He clenched his hands in fists on his knees avoiding the look of his friend, who was certainly worried. He needed air. Then a hand rested on his shoulder, giving him calmness. He looked up quickly to see Theo behind the sofa with his arm outstretched toward him. ''You began to smell of discomfort'' the chimera just said and Mason looked at him displeased.

''Sorry, buddy'' the human said, and Liam shook his head feeling better. "No, it's okay," the blond said with a smile.

Theo watched them as he rolled his eyes. ''God, you're giving me the diabetes'' the chimera snapped moving away again. Liam watched as he disappeared over the kitchen door. He looked in that direction for a few moments too long, because when he turned back to his best friend, he was looking at him with a mischievous little smile, which made Liam open his eyes wide.

"Intense," he murmured, and Liam blushed.

''Mason'' he just said and Mason burst out laughing. ''What? It's just interesting''

"I wouldn't call it that", Corey muttered, continuing to ask himself questions.

''But it is'' Mason chuckled. Liam rolled his eyes meeting the figure of the chimera that was heading upstairs. And this time too he lingered a little too much on him and ended up biting his lip, because Mason burst out laughing again. For Liam there was nothing funny about it. Simply, now that he began to realize, he needed to know constantly where the other was.

*

  
 

"Stiles, what's going on with you and Derek?' Scott asked him cautiously.

''Nothing'' the human replied. ''Nothing? But if you don't even look at each other. You just snarl and shot sarcasm beyond all limits at each other'' the alpha snapped.

''It's nothing you need to worry about, Scott''

''Ah, no? You are my pack and I feel that I can't take care of it. My beta was kidnapped and tortured, and I could just see him today when he returned to school. You and Derek look like antipodes like the old times, and you don't talk to me about it. Theo behaves strangely. Liam even more than him. And you still want I believe there's nothing I should worry about?'' Scott growled raising his arms to the sky.

''Scott, you are taking care of your pack. You don't have to torture yourself for trivial things'' Stiles said, sighing.

''They are not trivial things, Stiles. If we don't get along with each other then we can't work like a pack''

''Listen, I promise you I'll fix things with Derek if it makes you feel more comfortable. As for Liam, don't worry too much about. He was kidnapped and tortured like you said, I would be strange too in his place. Theo is just being Theo. Asshole as ever, although more nice'' his best friend said.

"Just promise me you'll make things right between you and Derek," Scott said with a sigh.

"I promise you," Stiles said, sketching a smile.

*  
  
 

''How could this happen?'' Charles shouted, while the rest of the men in the room lowered their heads. ''We don't know, sir - one of them broke out - they came out of nowhere. We have no idea how they could locate us'' Charles rubbed his hand and gave a hard sigh. He seemed about to jump at someone's throat at any moment. ''What do we do noe?'' then another asked. David, it had to be his name.

''We have to disappear'' Charles replied.

''Sir, but Argent...''

''It doesn't matter what Gerard said. We underestimated them and lost more than thirty men tonight. There are other packs in these areas - Charles said - we need to prepare ourselves better if we want to hit _them_ ''

''So what? - a man snapped from the back of the room - are we leaving and then we'll be back in a few days?''

''He is not talking about days, but weeks, am I right?'' David interjected again. Charles nodded, and grabbed one of the guns, checking the darts. ''Is there anything more we know now?'' he asked in a cold and detached tone.

Many shook their heads, but then another nodded. ''One of them is immune to our darts - said the brown-haired boy - the wolfbane doesn't work on him''

''How is it possible?'' Charles's eyes widened. "We don't know, sir. But perhaps Gerard knows it'' he hypothesized.

Charles nodded, dialing the number of the elderly hunter, and then turned, looking at the men one by one. ''Move. We have to disappear tonight'' he said, not admitting replies.

*

  
 

''How is your pup?'' Peter asked him suddenly appearing behind him and making him almost jump. ''Excuse me?'' Theo said, giving him a dirty look.

''Is he okay? I heard that yesterday he went back to school'' the biggest wolf continued. ''He's fine. But we should take care of the rest of the hunters'' the chimera replied.

''Yeah. They won't be so stupid as to go back into the woods. Even if it would be useless. I set their bunker on fire'' Peter said. Theo watched him with amusement.

"I thought you preferred to stay away from flames," he said ironically, and this time it was he who receive a glance from the other. "Stiles told you, didn't he?''

''What gives it away?''

''The subtle sarcasm of the joke'' Peter said putting his hands in his pockets. Theo laughed. It was a typical Stiles thing. "Anyway," the wolf said, "did you tell him?"

''No'' the chimera replied. ''Why? You should do it, before he find out by himself''

''I know. It's just not the right time, I guess'' Theo shrugged.

''I understand that you are afraid of his reaction. When I found out that Malia was my daughter, I didn't want to know anything about her" Peter said," but I don't think he would take it in the wrong way. Also because eventually he will realize it by himself''

''You make it easy. It's a different thing''

''I know, but the difficulty in accepting the situation is the same'' the wolf continued. Theo gave him an uncertain look. He couldn't decide that on the spot. Liam wasn't ready for that. Or maybe _he_ wasn't ready. At least to himself, he had to admit the truth. He was afraid. For the first time in his life he was afraid of someone else's reaction. He was afraid that Liam would run away.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

  
 


	11. Jealousy

''I'm glad you can control yourself better now'' Scott told him with a smile. Liam returned it, nodding. ''Let's say that the frequency has decreased'' the beta answered him. ''We will have to stay alert. They could try again to catch you or aim at someone else in the pack''

''I didn't hear them talk about their plans if that's what you want to know - the beta said - but I can tell you that Gerard wasn't with them. If he had been there he would have asked me some questions in person''

''I think so too'' Scott sighed.

''What about training? Always on Saturday morning?'' Liam asked him then.

''Yes. Are you sure you want to start again?'' the alpha asked him worried. "I'm fine, Scott. Three weeks have passed'' the blond said with a smile.

''I know, it's just that. . .I feel responsible. I should have taken you home. I would have sensed their presence''

''It's not your fault - Liam chuckled - and then I'm old enough, Scott''

''I know'' the alpha laughed giving him a pat on the shoulder.

''Mccall, Dunbar, stop flirting and come here'' the coach shouted making them jump.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison, running both to the lacrosse field. Liam to get in position, and Scott next to the man.

  
 

*

  
 

Stiles had looked strange for a few days, or at least, more than usual. He thought that sooner or later he would open his mouth on his own, but apparently he had no intention whatsoever. "Are you going to open your mouth, or not? Usually I have to tell you to stop'' Theo snorted at the end. He, Stiles and Lydia had been around since that morning, because apparently, a little shopping was needed for the banshee. Although in those months Theo had never seen her in the same clothes. And that was why they now found themselves outside a dressing room waiting for the banshee, while both had huge envelopes in their hands. 'That's why 'I thought it would have been nice to see me shut up for once'' the human replied, lowering his gaze.

''Oh, come on - the chimera snapped - it's clear that something has happened. Is it about Derek?'' ''What happened with Derek?'' Lydia asked popping her head out of the dressing room. Stiles almost had a heart attack, while Theo laughed at him.

''Christ, Lyds'' the human said, but she rolled her eyes ignoring his cursing. She turned to Theo, but he shrugged, meaning that he didn't know anything either. "Come on, we're waiting," the girl said with a frown.

"Nothing happened. We just argued" Stiles replied. ''About what?'' asked the chimera.

''About what we always argue. Of my being according his opinion as unfriendly as in the early days, and of his not understanding a shit'' the human snapped.

''So Derek finally asked you what the problem is'' Lydia concluded. ''And you didn't tell him the truth'' the chimera continued. "It wouldn't be your business anyway, you know?"

''Yes, butwe're your friends, it is up to us to advise you'' the banshee said with obviousness. A Theo chuckled at Stiles' exasperated face. He was sure that at that moment he would have liked to bury himself under Lydia's myriad bags, rather than face her and her scolding. ''Well, there is no advice to give. We have argued and since then things have cooled down. The end'' said Stiles.

''And do you want to leave things like that? - Lydia barked - you should go to him''

''The hell that I go to that sourwolf'' he shouted. ''You argue with the people you care about, and you've always fought. It's your way of communicating'' Theo shrugged.

"Are you suggesting to let him understand things by fighting?" the human asked frowning. Lydia seemed to light up suddenly. ''It's brilliant'' in fact he broke out.

"No, it's a suicide attempt," he snapped.

"If you can't talk like two normal people, then fight" Theo said. Stiles looked at him as if he had gone crazy, but the fact that Lydia thought the same as Theo was pretty disturbing. He gave a sigh and nodded, and the two high fived each other as if they had been doing it all their lives. The world was going to fuck off, Stiles thought. But he did not mind at all that he went like that.

  
*  
  
  
 

''Hey'' Theo greeted them as soon as he saw the boys coming out of the crowd of students. Mason observed how it was no a surprise for Liam to find him there, or at least, he didn't show it. ''Hey, Theo'' Mason replied approaching with his best friend. "Why are you here?" Liam asked looking at him from head to toe. The boy in front of him was absurdly breathtaking. Even too much for his liking. Really, really too much. He had that tight black jeans and that blue shirt that matched those deep ocean eyes of his. The leather jacket that made his shoulders even larger, and Liam remembered when he hugged him in the woods to calm him, and when they had slept together and he had used that shoulder as a pillow. Or how much he was close to him when he pulled him out of the cell. The feeling of protection that those shoulders and that body with his mere presence gave him was incredible. He found himself swallowing thinking about it. It had been so easy to stay close to him, _too_ easy. Theo started to answer, but Corey interrupted him right away.

''Do you have a date with Alex?'' the boy asked, making Liam stop. For a second he had hoped the chimera was there for him, but he called himself an idiot for even thinking about it. It was true that since he had been kidnapped he was able to better manage his emotional state, and this was due to the frequent closeness of the chimera. They had spent a lot of time together in those weeks, but the fact that he had accepted to feel something for Theo, for that _idiot_ , didn't mean that the other man felt the same way. He kept saving him, but this didn't mean that he considered him something more than just a member of the pack. He felt hurt at that thought, and the chimera seemed to sense it right away.

''No, I...why?'' Theo answered.

"Because he's staring at you," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "And because he's coming here," Mason added, frowning. Liam watched the boy in question move towards them, and stop only when he was close to him and Theo. ''Can I talk to you?'' Alex asked the chimera that nodded with a raised eyebrow. Theo glanced at Liam, who looked away. "See you at Derek," the elder said to them, before walking away with the boy who shot a strange look at Liam. Mason seemed to notice, and after a quick "ok" to Theo, he grabbed Liam's arm and walked away with the beta and Corey who followed them confused.

"You said you would call me back," Alex broke in as soon as he was sure the other three had left. Theo in front of him looked puzzled, then biting his lip, and Alex could read his face. He had forgotten it. ''Sorry, I have...''

''Forgotten. Yes I know. I noticed'' the human said.

''I'm sorry. I had been busy lately'' the chimera said,

"But yoy don't forget about coming and seeing Liam at school - Alex snapped - I know it's not any of my business, but the morning after he was at your house, you dropped him at school. I'm not stupid. It's easy to guess that he's slept with you. And I know that Ian asked him out, but he said no. And Ian says he has a boyfriend, and strangely the description corresponds to you''

''Liam is not my boyfriend - Theo sighed - I told that guy he was just because he was making Liam nervous''

''Maybe it's not your boyfriend, but you'd like he to be'' the boy said with a bitter laugh.

''It is difficult to explain'' the chimera said putting his hands in the leather jacket.

''No, it is not - Alex said - I saw how you look at him. When he is around it is like the rest of the world disappears, as if there were no one else but him. You looked at him _like that_ at your house when he showed up, and you did it again when I saw you two out of school a few weeks ago. You were talking to me, but you kept looking at him, even when he left, you did nothing but follow him with your eyes. And a few moments ago, God, you were looking at him as if you hadn't seen him for months''

Theo swallowed, because really, he didn't believe he was really the one described by the other Alex. He wasn't the sappy type of guy, he never felt like that. Not before Liam. The lump in his throat widened as he realized how much was into it. He was so into it that the heart wouldn't stop drumming in his chest whenever his eyes rested on Liam. Stiles was right even earlier than he understood what was happening between him and Liam. Stiles had told him he was falling in love with him.

Back then the awareness of the bond he had with Liam became clear and he knew already that he could no longer hold back, but he had no longer thought about the conversation with his friend until that moment. Now he knew it even better than before. Now that bond had a double thread.

"I didn't mean to tease you, if you're asking," Theo told him, returning to reality - when you asked me out, I told you yes because I was interested. I could not know that I would then. . . I couldn't know that I could have been interested in someone else''

''So am I right? Are you completely into Liam?'' Alex said.

''I guess'' he ran a hand through his blond hair.

''I hope at least he told you. Because you can see a mile away that for him is the same thing'' the human said bitterly. Theo's eyes widened. ''No, he doesn't...''

''He feels the same. God, how can you be so blind? You look at each other in the same way'' Alex snapped shaking his head and walking away, leaving Theo alone, and running out of words.

*

  
 

''The guy had a pretty pissed look'' Corey said, while in the car they reached Derek's loft. ''Did you notice it too? He seemed to want to take someone's neck off'' Mason said.

"I don't think Theo called him back," Liam muttered, shrugging. His best friend turned to look at him frowning, with one of that look of who who knew a lot. ''And how do you know?'' he asked indeed.

Liam looked away, faking disinterest. ''It is only a hypothesis. He told him he would call him back, maybe he didn't'' the beta replied.

"Well, I think anyone would see it," Corey murmured. ''Yeah, anyone'' Mason said, still staring at his best friend.

Liam kept looking out the window, avoiding it. "Do you know what Derek wanted?" then asked the blond to change the subject.

''Malia told me that he wanted to do an update about the "hunters issue'' - Corey said - and then a pack evening''

''Derek who organizes a pack evening?'' Liam frowned.

''Well, no. That was Peter's idea'' replied the human.

''Peter who organizes a pack evening?'' Mason and Liam snapped together. "Hey, don't look at me," the other said.

Mason shook his head. When Peter was involved, you can't be calm. Who knows what he had in mind.

  
*  
  
  
 

Almost two hours had passed when Theo walked the door of Derek's loft. Two hours in which Liam had gutted his stomach wondering where the hell he had gone. Why hadn't he arrived right away after them? Had he been with Alex all that time? So was they still going out? That thought upset him, enough to make him risk losing control again destroying all the work of those weeks, which in reality was due to the frequent closeness of the chimera. He managed to stop fidgeting only when the door opened, and the sweet scent of lime filled the air making him relax. Theo was there. He was back.

''You took a long time'' Peter said in the direction of the chimera, who sketched a smile. He needed air before going there, he needed to come to terms with what he now understood with more certainty than before. ''Maybe his boy kept him so busy that he forgot to look at his watch'' Liam said with a touch of nastiness that the others had never heard from him, let alone Theo. The chimera wided his eyes, while the others stared at the beta almost shocked. Scott most of all. Peter cast questioning glances towards Theo, as did Stiles who coughed to try to dampen the tension that was hovering. Mason gave his best friend a look full of expectation, almost as if he decided once and for all to talk.

''Boy? The guy you're dating?'' Malia asked, frowning at Liam's outing.

''I _was_ dating'' Theo clarified, hardening his gaze, and seeing Liam's shoulders stiffen at his confession. "Well, then I guess you've taken all this time for what? Say him goodbye?'' the beta continued turning to face him. Scott, if possible, opened his eyes even more, while Lydia's mouth dropped in a surprised O.

Theo closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He had to be calm, in that moment, even though he was torn between wanting to punch Liam, and being amused by what he could feel clearly was jealousy. Liam was jealous. A grin appeared on his face, deciding to answer at the smaller one with his same way. Attacking him.

''If you really wanna know, yeah. I had a lot of fun'' the chimera said with a mischievous smile. Liam blanched at those words, swallowing. Had he really slept with that guy? What was that that he meant by having fun, right? His wolf started growling, only making him more angry. He had to stay calm. To hell with Theo and that idiot Alex or what the hell was his name. A growl ran up his throat, and he couldn't help the others from hearing it. The thought that Theo's hands had touched the body of that guy burn his brain. Because he knew what it was like to hug Theo, and how his smell was. Liam knew very well how disheveled those hairs were when he woke up in the morning, and he knew how it felt to look at those lips. The fact that someone else could have noticed those little things as he had done, made him burn of jealousy. Theo, in front of him, kept smiling like the fucking asshole he was. Why has to be him seriously, among all the people on the planet? Liam thought, before regretting it soon after. He had given a name to what he felt, even though at that point, judging by the feeling of anger and frustration he was feeling in his wolf, he did not believe that _crush_ was the right word. And that scared him to death.

''Oh my God - Scott muttered - I don't want to know these things''

''Yeah - Peter said, trying to divert the others from the war of looks that those two were having - so, what movie do you want to see?''

''Whatever you want'' the alpha murmured again, trying not to look at Theo in Liam who kept sending at each others glances of fire.

*

  
 

"You have been a bit mean last night," Stiles pointed out to him. "He attacked me as soon as I stepped in the loft," Theo said, puffing. "Well, not to justify it, but what the hell did you do for two hours? Liam did nothing but squirm in his chair every second that passed. He was close to lose control, Lyds and I did nothing but distract him'' the human said

''I realized something, and I needed to think a little by myself'' explained the chimera shrugging his shoulders.

''Always about the thing you can't talk to me about because Liam doesn't know it yet?'' Stiles asked without even breathing. Theo frowned at him. How the hell could he talk so fast?

''Yes''

''And can you tell me about this thing al least?'' the human continued, but the chimera chuckled shaking his head.

''No. I still have to make it myself''

''You will make me go out of my mind'' Stiles snorted looking around. The park was full of children running back and forth like crazy to catch a ball. It was so simple to be a child. ''What are you thinking?'' the chimera asked. "How easy it is to be as carefree as they are," Stiles replied.

Theo smiled amused. ''It is true. I don't know what I'd give for having it back, their innocence. My has been long lost'' the chimera thoughtlessly murmured, under the curious gaze of the other.

"Scott and I used to come there every day when we were kids," the human said, "why did you stop?''

''We grew up, and we met Peter and his teeth'' the human muttered. Theo burst out laughing.

''I imagine how traumatizing it is to meet Peter in full adolescence''

''It's a particular type, right?'' Stiles said.

''Yeah'' the other chuckled, watching how two kids ran to grab what looked like a tennis ball. The two fell one on top of the other, and when the first got up he ignored the rush to grab the ball first, and helped the other to get up. "I'm sorry I dropped you," he said. "It doesn't matter. It can happen," the other replied with a smile.

Yes, Theo would have given everything to have back that innocence, of those who believe in important things.

  
*

  
 

Running made him feel free. Free from any feeling, positive or negative as it was. It simply made him feel better. He was releasing all the tension he needed to vent. That was why he found himself running in the park at that time of night. The same one he'd been with Stiles that morning, and the same one he'd opened with Liam weeks ago. He shook his head, I didn't want to think about the beta, he had gone there also to unload the tension he felt towards him, and he didn't want to fall back right away, but obviously everything was against him, because not even three meters later he collided with someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Theo said quickly, lowering himself towards the figure he had knocked down, but snapped when he realized that he was none other than Liam. ''Liam'' he said then putting a hand on his shoulder.

Liam brought a hand to massage his own head and stared at him badly. ''I imagine how much you're sorry. You hit me because it was me'' the beta said getting up and walking away.

''Are you crazy? - the chimera said in a snort - I really didn't see you. I was lost in thought''

''Yes, I also imagine what you were thinking about'' Liam snapped. ''What do you mean?'' the older one asked staring at him. "Forget it," the beta muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing out here by now anyway?" Theo asked him changing the subject.

''I was running. I needed to calm down''

''You could call me'' the chimera said.

''I didn't want to disturb your romantic dates," Liam snapped. ''What dates? I told you yesterday that I haven't gone out with Alex for a while” Theo said.

''Well, since yesterday you had _fun_ with him, I thought you had done an encore'' the smallest burst out popping a glare at him.

''So you think I would be around at two in the morning because I went to have fun?'' the chimera asked incredulous. Liam nodded, catching a glance from Theo. "What's the problem, pup? Does it bother you that I had fun with Alex?'' then the chimera stroke out

Liam swallowed, because damn, yes, it bothered him.But he know he had no reason to get angry with Theo about that. The other was free to do whatever he wanted. ''Why don't you call him pup? I'm sure he would appreciate it so much'' Liam growled.

''You are the one I want to call pup'' Theo said leaving him short of words.

''Well, you have no reason - the smallest swallowed - go and have fun with him, Raeken''

''We returned to the surname?'' Theo said ironically.

''Yes''

''Liam'' the biggest said in an exasperated sigh. ''What?'' he snapped

''I didn't have fun with him - the chimera admitted - neither tonight, nor yesterday''

''But you said that-'' Liam opened his eyes wide. His wolf was whining happily at those words. So Theo hadn't touched him? So Alex didn't hug him or anything? God, he could hear his wolf almost wagging its tail at that news. His nerves relaxed on the spot, and his breathing returned to normal as usual, before he remembered. ''Then why did you say you were with him?'' he blurted out, thinking that he had lied shamelessly.

''Cause you attacked me for no reason as soon as you saw me'' the chimera replied with a shrug. "I'm sorry," the younger one murmured, "I didn't have the right to tell you those things. It was not even my business''

Theo gave him his smile all eyes and dimples, the one he hardly ever showed to anyone, but which he had already addressed to him a hundred times. ''It doesn't matter. You were just jealous'' Theo said mischievous, making Liam turn purple from head to toe, while the embarrassing smell hit him.

"I'm not jealous," he said outraged, but he certainly didn't bought it because he kept smiling happily. "So it wouldn't be a problem if I go out with him again," Theo said at that point, and Liam's face went from so many shades of red that he almost laughed in his face. The animal growling that escaped him then, was only a further victory for the oldest. ''I'd say yes'' the chimera said shamelessly

''Well, you're wrong. And now I would go home'' Liam said, suddenly interested in staring at a bench as if his life depended on it.

''I'll accompany you'' the chimera broke out, and the wolf nearly tumbled to the ground.

''I can go back alone''

''Yes, but the last time you went home alone is not over very well'' Theo sighed, feeling his wolf fidgeting at the memory of how Liam was when he had found him ''And you don't have to be shy with me. We also slept together'' Liam probably went into combustion because his stomach began to whirl, while his face had become hot. And the amused look of that slap face in front of him certainly didn't help him. Although the feeling of having him so close again made him light and calm. "Yeah, _just_ slept," Liam clarified, right away regretting it.

"If you wanted something else, you just had to ask," Theo said, suddenly approaching with a wink. Stepping back, Liam stumbled clumsly but Liam clung to the other's sweatshirt, pulling him down with him. Theo opened his eyes wide, finding himself a second later on the ground, or rather on top of Liam. Not that he didn't like the position, but Liam's face at the time was exhilarating. The big blue eyes wide with embarrassment. His red cheeks and tight lips, as he tortured his lower lip, and his hands on his chest. God, he wanted to kiss him until he forgot his own name. ''Well, when I said that you just had to aske, I didn't mean it right here outdoors'' he said laughing at the other's reaction, which almost choked and started to push him away from him right away, but the chimera remained where it was.

Liam swallowed. Really, he couldn't understand Theo. Sometimes he seemed to care nothing about him, others made him feel at the center of everything, and after that he seemed to flirt with him. As at that moment. ''Move'' Liam growled, but he shook his head denying.

''No. You're comfy'' he said instead, and this time Liam was really about to suffocate in shame. But for Theo it was something just too cute and sweet in his eyes. He could have spent the rest of his life watching Liam blush and he would never get tired of it.

''Theo'' he hissed

''Yeah?''

''Could you get up? My back hurts'' then he begged looking at everywhere, looking at everything except the blue eyes of the chimera. Theo rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling on Liam who kept avoiding his gaze. ''Liam, you can look at me'' he chuckled, making him turn this time

''I know''

''But you don't''

''Because if I do, I'll punch you'' Liam snapped starting to walk towards the exit of the park. Theo joined him, walking beside him in silence.

They walked in the deafening silence of the night for a few minutes, until it was Liam himself who broke it with a question, which the chimera didn't expect at all. ''Why have you broke up with Alex?'' Liam said suddenly, making Theo's pace stop, and leaving him speechless for a few seconds. ''Why do you want to know?''

''You shouln't answer a question with another question'' the beta said frowning.

''I don't know. It just wasn't right''

''It wasn't right... to go out with him?'' Liam asked confused.

'' _I_ didn't feel it right'' Theo explained better looking at his shoes critically. Liam gave him a doubtful look, almost afraid to ask him something else.

''And why?''

''Why what?''

''Why was it not right?'' Liam asked more specifically.

''You should know'' Theo replied with an impertinent little smile that made his hands itchy. They stopped in front of Liam's house at that moment, and the beta returned to bite his lip unsure. ''Well, then... good night'' the youngest said turning to him. Theo approached, and then got closer. Liam's breath caught in his throat as he realized he could mirror himself into his blue eyes. The chimera gave him a grin, and then left a kiss on his cheek. ''Night, pup'' he breathed on his skin, before walking away, leaving him there with his heart who was going crazy. It was beating so loud that he thought it could wake up his neighbors, so fast, that he had to put his hands on his chest.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Night Talks

_Chapter 12. Night Talks_

  
 

"Why is Theo here again?" Corey said as soon as he looked at the chimera in the parking lot. Liam looked up, leading them toward the other boy. Theo was leaning against the hood of his car, and from the look he was giving him, he made him understand that he was there for him. And Liam was about to jump like a fool to that thought. God, what had happened to his dignity or his male pride? Was it possible that Theo and that smile all eyes and dimples fucked up completely his brain? There was only one answer. Yes. It was more than possible, it was a certainty.

"I thought he broke up with Alex" the human continued. "He's here for me," Liam said as soon as he heard the boy mentioned. And perhaps he had said it with too much emphasis, because Mason gave him a amused look, as he was about to burst out laughing

"For you?" Corey continued frowning.

"Yes, we are... going to the cinema" the beta answered with a shrug. Mason almost fell on the ground because of the giggle attack that was about to come to him. The blush on Liam's cheeks was exhilarating. "So you made up?" Corey asked with a smile. Liam nodded absently.

Yes they had made up. At night, in the middle of the park. Liam had a heart attack just thinking back to the kiss that the chimera had left on his cheek. If he had even mentioned it to Mason, he would not let him live down it. And then, telling him that would also mean telling him that he and the chimera in question were spending more time together, and that no, Theo hadn't slept with Alex at all, as he had made it the others think that day.

"Cinema - he repeated in fact coughing amused - you and Theo. At the cinema"

"Yes, at the cinema. I need to distract myself" Liam said looking away from his best friend.

"To distract you - Mason chuckled - with Theo"

"Yes, Mason, yes" Liam snorted between his teeth.

"Mmh, intense. And what about all the accumulated sexual tension?" he muttered making him blush. Liam opened his mouth, not knowing what the hell to answer him, but before he could even think of something smart to say, he felt a presence behind him, and an intense smell of lime enveloping him dissolving his raising embarrassment.

"Are you ready?" Theo blew on his neck making him shiver. Liam turned around, and finding him so close had become so natural that he no longer noticed. On the contrary, it was having him too far that caused even problems now. "Yes, we can go," he replied, looking more closely at the chimera and the amused grin on his face. "Well, have fun, guys" Mason said with a little laugh, before grabbing a confused Corey and dragging him away, under Liam's perplexed look and Theo's confused one

*

"Mason said you and Liam went to the cinema yesterday," Stiles snorted - did I miss something?"

"Nothing that is your business"

"So is it true?" the human asked smiling sly

"You scare me when you have that face" the chimera replied.

"Oh, come on. I just want to know what happened"

"Nothing. What was supposed to happen? Liam needs to distract himself as much as possible. Going to see a movie seemed a good distraction. And then, with the hunters around, a cinema is as normal as we can afford" Theo muttered.

"Oh, I see," Stiles murmured, disappointed. Theo shot him a doubtful look, and to be honest he was a little afraid to ask him why he looked like that.

"Ok, spit it out. What did you expect?"

"Nothing. just, by the way Liam talked about it, Mason thought it was a date" Stiles said, making Theo almost choke with his coffee. Theo glared at him with a shocked look.

"A date? Does Mason think that?" the chimera growled.

"Well, yes. Actually I thought so too"

"But .. why? Why did he think that..."

"Maybe Liam made it look like a date" tried Stiles.

"And how? Liam doesn't even know what's going on, yet. I didn't ask for a date, it was just two friends hanging out" he snorted.

"If it was you and me, then it would have been two friends hanging out"

"Stiles, he knows nothing. And I'm not going to say anything. We are friends, end of the story" Theo said rolling his eyes.

"Actually the only one to know is you, and I'm the only one who knows you know" Stiles said receiving from Theo a look so confused as to compete with Scott's.

"I ... what?" he said indeed. "Nothing, forget it. Rather, how was it?"

"What? The film?" Theo was confused.

"No! Liam. What did he do? O said" the human said. "Nothing. It was to distract him, nothing more" he repeated the chimera

"Oh and come on! Any more details? We found out long ago that you like Liam a lot, and don't try to deny after coming to my house to complain about that like a little girl"

"Exactly, we talk about me. Not about what Liam thinks"

"But please! I say, did you see him? He can't take his eyes off you for even a second. I already told you weeks ago but you didn't want to believe me. But now it's so clear that even Mason realized it" Stiles said.

"Liam looks at me because I can calm him, that's all" the chimera murmured witht another sigh.

"Instead I tell you it's not that. He looks at you because he's interested in you, I would dare to say as much as you are interested in him" the human snapped. Theo seemed to think about it for a moment, getting lost in his own thoughts.

If he thought it over, he realized that what Stiles was saying wasn't really out of the world. The day before, at the cinema, he had done nothing but glance at Liam, and from time to time the other returned them. He had liked it so much the feeling he had felt when he went to pick him up at school, in front of everyone. It was like a cure-all that he didn't even think he needed. If he thought about when Liam had clung to him when he had pulled him out of that hell, he could feel his heart take a running start. And again, when that same night he had slept with him. The mere thought of having him back so close to him, stirred countless things everywhere. In his stomach, in his heart, in his thoughts, in his soul, in his wolf. But despite this, the truth, Theo realized, was that he was afraid. He was afraid because it was something so surreal that he still could hardly believe it, and then he denied it. If you're expecting the worst, you won't get hurt more than necessary. That was what he believed, and that was what kept repeating himself. Liam was something too beautiful for him, something too amazing and perfect. Something he didn't deserve.

"You're wrong" Theo said after a while, putting an end to the discussion. But Stiles' displeased face made him understand that he didnt'. He didn't believe him at all.

  
 

*

  
 

"So there's really Gerard behind all this," Lydia said, running her hand through her hair.

"Yes, and they knew by now that we set fire to the bunker. You have to be careful. It won't take long before they fight back" Chris broke out.

"Great" muttered Peter. Just what they need.

"Chris, we can't continue this war endlessly" Scott told him with a sigh.

They were all in the loft after receiving the hunter's call. Now they had confirmation that there was Gerard behind the new hunter ranks. "In fact you don't have to - Peter said - this time you have to close it forever"

"With forever you mean that we have to lock him up again?" Mason asked.

"No, he means he must be killed. Once and for all" Theo said, glancing at the biggest wolf that gave him a wink, under the strange look of everyone.

"That's why I like him," the wolf said again, pointing to the chimera. Liam gave him a strange look. He knew that Peter intended he like him in a friendly way, yet he could not prevent his wolf from scratching. The larger wolf gave him an amused look, as if he could hear it or read his thoughts. "We got it," Stiles said, raising his eyes to the sky.

"He understands quickly - Peter continued - and above all, it is very practical. Scott, learn something"

"I don't want people to die" the alpha said crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't win this war without spilling even a drop of blood," Theo said.

"So we think we should just kill everyone?" Malia snapped at the chimera.

"I don't say that," he said "but you can't expect to have a civil discussion with that kind of people. I understand that you don't want to hurt someone, but sometimes it's the only choice you have. They had no shame when they were torturing Liam down there"

"You always have a choice" Malia said.

"Which romance novel did you read it on? In real life, in _our_ lives, very often you can only survive" said Theo. Peter glanced at the pack, suggesting he agreed with the chimera.

Liam, who was sitting not far from the chimera, stared at him in surprise and felt strange to hear those words. Theo was a lifelong survivor, he realized. "He is not all wrong" Lydia said after a few seconds.

"Oh, yes. Because he knows about survival. He did nothing else in his life" the coyote continued.

"Like me" Peter said attracting all eyes on him.

"Like us - Derek said who had been silent until then - they are right, Scott"

"I know - the alpha murmured passing a hand in his face - I was just hoping to find another solution"

"You won't find it" Chris intervened. Scott nodded, and then looked at his pack, trying to figure out which was the right thing to do. Although at times, the right thing was relative.

*

  
 

"Stiles, we need to talk," Derek said, appearing on the window sill and almost causing him a heart attack. The boy put his hand to his chest, giving the wolf a dirty look "Can't you use the door like any normal person?" he snapped.

"We need to talk," the wolf said again with a straight face.

"Yes, I heard you when you said it the first time. I'm not deaf, just human" the human went back to staring at the PC screen in front of him. Derek kept staring at him annoyed, waiting for Stiles to turn his attention back to him, but he seemed to have no intention. "Stiles" then he shouted making him jump.

''Derek, what the he ..."

"I said we need to talk" he growled, entering the room and putting himself in front of him with arms crossed. "We have nothing to talk about, sourwolf"

"I think we have" the wolf continued.

"Ah, yes? And about what? Hunters? Problems with the pack?" Stiles blurted.

"No. About me and you. About our fight"

"Which fight? We have more than twenty a day, Derek. You know, I can't always keep count" the human muttered stubborn, and this time Derek was about to punch him seriously. "Stiles," he growled nervously, "our fight. When you left"

"I left because you were silent. And anyway it was over" the sheriff's son said, getting up and standing in front of the wolf in his same position. He wasn't going to talk to him, not right now. "It's not over at all. What did you mean when you said the problem was that I was dead?" the wolf growled.

"It's been weeks, sourwolf. You could ask me at the moment" Stiles said shaking his head and turning to go downstairs, but the wolf was faster and grabbed him by the arm turning him towards him and approaching. "I'm asking you now," Derek told him, with a look that the other had never seen on his face. His eyes were greener than usual, and Stiles really believed he was hallucinating, because there could be no one with that look in the whole universe.

"I didn't mean anything" the human stammered, but Derek didn't let him go and gave an almost exasperated sigh. "Stiles, please" the wolf continued. Stiles was stunned. He had never felt the other as close as he was at that moment, but he wasn't sure he wanted to have that conversation right now. Still, Derek's gaze asked him to do it. To speak the truth. Derek, who had always snarled at him to shut up, was now begging him to speak. And he had wanted so much that Derek listened to him, that he saw no reason why he should shut up now.

"I meant what I said - Stiles murmured after a while - you died"

"I'm not dead" Derek replied not letting go on his wrist. Stiles shook his head, biting his inside cheek. He looked ironic, almost bitter. "Yes, you are. You're dead, Derek. You died in front of me that day in Mexico. You were fucking dead, even if only for a minute or ten seconds, you're dead anyway. And I . . ." Stiles tried to explain, but the lump in his throat prevented him from breathing, let alone he could talk like nothing had happened. About something that had destroyed him so much.

"And you?" Derek asked feeling his breath slowly begin to fail. He could smell the anxiety, agitation, and fear that the other emanated. And the only thing he could think of was how to make him stop feeling those things, because Stiles' smell was always good and sparkling, and he didn't like it when those negative feelings came out. "And I couldn't help you, Derek. You died in front of me and I was useless, powerless. I felt so lost at that moment that I felt dead too for a moment. You are dead, you were gone. Then when we came back you were there, but you weren't there at the same time. You were already faraway. And then you really went away with Tomb raider, you also brought a part of me with you" Stiles concluded with wide eyes. Incredulous that he really told Derek those things. What was he getting? Why had he opened his mouth? "Stiles. ." the other one started, but the smaller one stopped him, looking at him as if he wasn't really there.

"You are dead, and you took away a piece of me," Stiles swallowed with his heart pounding in his chest. Derek released his wrist, meeting his eyes and suddenly approached pulling the human against him. Stiles caught his breath when he realized that Derek was hugging him. Derek was holding him. He rubbed his face against his shoulder, breathing when his lungs started to hurt. How long had he been holding his breath? Maybe since Derek appeared in his room. He squeezed him harder, feeling the wolf bring his lips close to his ear. "I'm not dead," he whispered softly, "and I didn't want to hurt you." Derek stepped back a little and looked into his eyes.

He put a hand on Stiles' face, placing it on his cheek and slowly passing his thumb across his cheekbone, making the baby's heart beat faster. He smiled at that sound so spontaneous, so genuine that it seemed impossible. "Why didn't you tell me?" the wolf asked.

"Would you care?'' Stiles replied bitter. Derek hardened his eyes making him realize that yes, he would care. "God, I really want to tear your throat apart right now" the wolf snapped making him frown. "Do you think you are explicit now? You are constipated with your emotions, Derek" snorted the human parting a little, but the other caught him again right away admonishing him with a look. Stiles blushed at that gesture. "How long have you known?" Derek asked. "I realized it when I saw you die in front of me. But unconsciously? I guess since the nogitsune. I was not in me, yet, on the chess I gave you the place of the king, because you were the most important person for me" Stiles told him lowering his gaze. The werewolf growled, raising his face with his fingers. "You are an idiot" Derek snapped in a snarl, then pushing him against the wall and kissing him, before the other could also protest. Stiles, between the wall and Derek, could feel the blood pumping so quickly that his veins was probably about to explode.

Derek was kissing him with so much hard that he was about to fall into a coma for lack of oxygen. His lips were soft, as he had always imagined them, and the best taste Stiles had ever felt or tried. When his tongue snuck into his mouth, he let it in. He bit his lip, feeling the wolf make low growls of pleasure that were swooning him. When they broke away, several minutes later, Derek fixed his green eyes in his. "You are an idiot" he told him again.

"You kissed me," Stiles stammered, blushing, and making the wolf smile. Ok. Derek, smiling, was completely illegal for his mental health. Even though he doubted he had one anymore. He kissed him again making his heart explode with joy. He did not believe it was possible to experience so many emotions together, but above all, he wondered: did you feel so light when you were happy? Because if he had fallen asleep on the PC he didn't want to be woken up, not that time.

"Derek" he murmured as soon as they broke away. "What?" the wolf asked with his forehead against his. "Don't die," Stiles said, looking into his eyes, and the other nodded seriously, caressing his hair. "I will not die," he just replied, while Stiles hugged him so hard that he smashed his chest. He left him a kiss on the temple caressing his hair shot in the air, while the smallest held him as tight as he could. Stiles smiled, Theo was right. Fighting with Derek was a good way to make him speak the truth.

*

  
 

"Theo" Liam said as soon as the other opened the front door watching him surprised. "Hey. What are you doing here?" the chimera asked moving away to let him in. Liam bit his lip, not knowing what to say. Actually it was not that he had thought of it very much, he just wanted to see him and had rushed there without stopping to think.

"I ... am I bothering you? I didn't think to call you, sorry"

"No, it's ok. I was deciding what to order for dinner" the older replied, shrugging his shoulders and giving him a smile. "Oh, ok. So it's better if I go, maybe"

"You can stay if you want - the chimera said - what do you want to eat? Pizza?" Liam looked at him in amazement, before smiling and nodding. It stayed still a couple of minutes, looking at him while he called the pizzeria by ordering two maxi pizzas. God, he knew him very well by now to know even how he ate pizza. But it didn't bother him at all, on the contrary, he liked it a lot.

"Good. So, did something happen?" Theo then asked putting down the phone and looking at the beta, which shook his head biting his lip. "No, I wanted to- just-'' Liam stammered ''just wanted to see you"

Theo seemed surprised by that genuine and simple confession. He found himself smiling like an idiot, but at least Liam was too busy blushing to really realize it.

"How come?"

"I don't know. Must there be a reason for wanting to see someone?" Liam asked continuing to torture his already battered enough lip. God, if Mason could see him now, he would teased him forever.

Starting from the fact that he had had to swallow his male pride, at least to admit to himself that yeah, he had rushed to Theo because he wanted to see him so much that he didn't know how to wait. He had rushed to him, because he wanted to spend some time in his company. He couldn't hide from himself that the fear of finding the boy with someone else had gripped him for most of the way. Above all because he had no idea how he could react to that given, since only at the thought the bile rose in his throat and the wolf whined as wounded.

"I guess no" the chimera replied with a wink. Liam blushed even more, and tried to look around to save himself from those blue eyes that nailed him down on the spot, and that they seemed having no intention of freeing him from that silent and invisible grip.

"You and Peter get along very well" then the youngest said to change the subject. "Yes, he ... he says I remind him of himself. That I'm like him in some ways" the chimera explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah" Liam commented thinking about it surprised, he had never really thought about it. Peter was not the kind who became attached to someone so soon. Theo gave him a smile, coming closer, so that the other didn't notice. And when he found himself so close to him, he startled, almost falling out of the chair. "Does it seem strange to you?" the chimera asked.

Liam swallowed, shaking his head. "No, just that - he murmured, swallowing - Peter is not the type to show affection, but it's nice that you get along"

"Liam?" the chimera asked in reply, and he stared at him bewildered not knowing what to answer or how to move. "Yeah?" he asked at the end.

"I hear it - said Theo, giggling at the confused face of the other - your heart" concluded by clarifying and making Liam freeze, but then he sighed with relief, hearing the bell ring, unlike the other who almost growled. "Saved by the bell" the chimera snorted going towards the door, while Liam started breathing again. He had the feeling that that "I hear your heart" was becoming kinda their line.

And hearing the other mutter about how the pizzas burned, he found himself smiling happily. Seeing Theo's smile, really smiling, he was grateful to have rushed there without even thinking about it. He kept looking at him, not realizing that the other was staring at him amused.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Theo finally asked.

"No, it's that ... you're funny, sometimes" Liam answered sincerely, shrugging his shoulders and seeing how the other widened his eyes, clearly expecting everything, but not that.

"Would I be funny?" the chimera started going back to approaching him slowly, as if he wanted to take measurements with caution.

"Shouldn't we eat before they get cold?" Liamsaid right away trying again to change the subject. Theo smiled crookedly making his breath stop. He swallowed hard when the other approached him ignoring his words. "It is not a problem if they get cold"

"I am hungry" said Liam, but the other seemed to continue to ignore him calmly.

"You know- I know when you lie," Theo murmured a few inches from him - ''why did you want to see me, Liam?"

"I felt like it" the smallest whispered in response, panting almost looking for air. Theo smiled at those words, reading the pure and simple truth in his beats. He jerked away, making him jump and grabbed the pizza boxs and pointed to the sofa with the TV.

"shall we eat?" he just asked as if nothing had happened, and Liam found himself nodding in the absence of concrete words. He followed him into the other room, observing how the other turned on the television by putting on a film that right now had really a little importance. Theo sat quietly opening the pizza box on the table, and Liam mirrored him. It was an infinitely pleasant feeling, Liam found himself thinking. Standing on the sofa next to the chimera watching TV and eating pizza like any other person. He began to treasure those moments, so much so that he didn't know if he could stand the absence. Admitting to himself that Theo caused him many doubts and feelings had been a big step. Understanding that he liked him, and admitting it with his best friend had been even more of a goal. He was not ready to admit it to anyone else, much less to the boy in question.

But even at that moment he almost felt an invisible force pushing him toward the other guy, as if something ordered him to keep him as close as he could. If he hadn't been embarrassed to die at the thought, perhaps he would have even tried to mention something to the chimera, or at least, he would have tried to send him out some signals, but obviously his being a complete clumsy went against what he wanted more.

He bit his lip, feeling his stomach twitch violently at the sight of the other who ran his tongue over his lips absently, wondering what it would have been like to kiss him, and probably, from the little smile that Theo was giving at him, he must have been spellbound watching him. Great, another egg on his face. The fear that the other wanted him around only to help him didn't want to let him go, although Mason had reassured him he was wrong.

*

"Oh my God" Theo snapped as soon as Stiles was closer. The other raised an eyebrow before blushing hard. "It's not like you think" the human said right away. "No? Strange, but the only thing I think is that you reek of Derek. I mean, reek _hard_ " the chimera muttered, chuckling. His friend rolled his eyes trying to ignore him, but his blush didn't help at all.

"Yes, last night I saw Derek, you happy?" then he blurted out.

"The happy one must be you. Anyway, seriously. Did you sleep together or what?" Theo said mischievously, making Stiles go into hyperventilation. "We haven't slept together. We just talked and he. . ."

"He?" Theo continued impatient to know what the hell had happened between the two.

"We kissed, or- actually he kissed me," Stiles said in one breath. "It's great, isn't it? Wasn't that what you always wanted?" the chimera chuckled seeing the confused face of the other.

"I know, just - Stiles murmured lowering his head - I just don't understand why he did it"

"Stiles? If he kissed you there is not much to understand"

"It's not that I doesn't understand. Well, I wouldn't want him to do it just because of the rush of the moment" the human admitted.

"Are you afraid that he regret it?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

''Yes"

"Derek does not seem to me the type that does things without having thought about it before a couple of months" the chimera laughed making smile even Stiles who nodded. "Maybe it's just me that I'm still shocked that he really kissed me. I'm nothing special" he shrugged.

"I don't think he sees it that way - Theo pointed out - you said that you saved each other several times, especially that you saved him. I understand it. The feeling of wanting to protect someone at any costs, but then you realize that as much as you try, it will always be him the one saving you"

"Are you talking about Liam?" the human asked.

"I know that it may seem that I have saved and helped him several times, but... he does it too. He does it with the little things that he maybe doesn't even realize. And I think it's the same for you and Derek" he shrugged his chimera.

"Yeah, and you? Have you seen Liam that you're in such a good mood? I certainly can't sniff you to understand it" the human snorted, giving him a dirty look. Theo laughed, he enjoyed his way a lot. "Yes, I'm in a good mood. And yes, I might have seen Liam" the chimera smiled.

"Another date?" Stiles smiled mischievously.

"It wasn't a date, Stiles," Theo muttered, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, with all the time you spend together, you could have had a thousand date already" the human replied.

"Yes, but they weren't. And not even last night's. He simply showed up at my house" said Theo with a shrug.

"At your house? - laughed Stiles - Good Liam" he said to himself rhetorically, laughing. Theo gave him a dirty look. "Stop it" the chimera snapped.

"Oh, come on. And why did he come to you? Did he need to calm down?"

"No. He just wanted to see me. Or so he said" Theo replied sketching a smile that wanted at all costs to come out. God, sometimes he felt like a real idiot. Just thinking about how much Liam wanted to have him around, his wolf seemed to want to start wagging his tail from happiness.

"I'm getting sappy" he muttered, then shaking his head.

"You were already, since you met Liam." Stiles said teasing him and earing an elbow against his ribs

"Shut up" the chimera growled. Stiles continued to giggle and tease him, but he knew he didn't have to go overboard. It's not that he with Derek felt less sappy than how Theo was with Liam.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Soulmates

They haven't heard about the hunters for days. And days became weeks, and now they began to believe that something was wrong. It was strange that suddenly there were no more voices or information relating any kind of movements by Chris or other packs. Not that his calm displeased him, but it was strange. The air around them always left the feeling that sooner or later something would happen. It was early December, and having trouble with the holidays approaching was not going to be convenient. The movement in and around the city was amplified. Lydia was already starting to talk about a Christmas party or the shopping she should have to do. Not to mention gifts. She had practically already robbed many shops, so many that the others really wondered where she could find the time or desire.

Liam felt good, felt good for weeks. Every day that passed was always better, and the answer to all his problems was always the same. Theo. He had tried to resist as much as he could, but more time he spent with the chimera and more was his desire to get close, or the desire to touch his hair, or an arm, or a hand increased. Not to mention the instinct that made him clink every time the other licked his lips absently. God, he wanted to grab him and kiss him until he forgot his own name, but the mere thought of doing something like that made him blush violently. He felt like a twelve-year-old girl at her first crush, and he wasn't proud of it. Mason did nothing but laugh at his face, teasing him all the time. He could understand that he looked like a wimp, but he deserved some understanding. He had never liked a boy, and the fact that among all the people, his stupid heart had decided to completely surrender to Theo did nothing but make him more nervous. He was a coward and he knew it, but he wouldn't last much longer. As if that weren't enough, Mason kept telling him that if he didn't do something, soon Theo would get fed up being the one pinning him against a wall. Something that, just thinking about it, excited him like a kid and he felt ashamed to die.

On the other hand, he doubted it, biting his lip. He could not understand Theo's gestures or his veiled insinuations. He didn't know how serious the chimera was and how much he joked, doing nothing but confusing him. All he knew was that just crossing his blue eyes made him dumber, and he felt a tornado cross his stomach and guts, forcing him to blush for the thoughts that came from just looking at him.

He sighed, hoping that all this would soon have a damn conclusion. His attacks of anger had disappeared for some time, and it relaxed him, making him be, however little, better. He set about joining Mason and Corey in the classroom, looking forward to that semester to end with the Christmas holidays. He was missing a few meters at the door of his classroom, when a voice made him stop, surprised.

''Hey, Liam'' Alex said, adjusting his backpack. Liam looked at him confused for a few moments, unable to understand what the other wanted.

''Hi'' the wolf replied, having no idea what to expect.

''How's going with Theo?'' the human asked, giving him a strange look. 'What?'' Liam said coughing.

"You and Theo. How are you doing?'' Alex said again.

''Good? - the wolf said confused - we do not.. sorry, what do you mean?''

''Seriously? Did you take me for a fool? He comes to pick you up at school practically everyday'' the human laughed bitterly, but Liam bit his lip and stared at him more confused than before.

"I'm not kidding," he said seriously, making the other's eyes widen and he almost burst out laughing in his face. ''God, I would have expected it from you. But Theo - Alex left on hold - I tought he was less clumsy about these things''

''What do you mean?'' Liam asked going suddenly into turmoil. Did Alex know something he didn't know? "I think you'll see it soon. See you, Liam'' the human concluded by giggling and moving away. Yes, that, it was definitely strange.

*

''Mmh, Derek, stop. .'' Stiles tried, but the other was reluctant to break away from him. Not that it bothered him or anything, it just wasn't the time.

''God, can't you shut up even now?'' the wolf snapped, giving him a dirty look. Stiles chuckled biting his lip. ''Hey, look you're the one whi want to get on time for training. But if we want to continue, I certainly don't mind'' the human said with a wink.

Derek rolled his eyes before grabbing him and pulling him out of the room to head downstairs. Stiles nearly fell off the stairs holding onto the other's arm. ''Do you know it's the first time you use the door, sourwolf?'' the smallest chuckled.

''Yes, and if you don't move it will be the last one'' he muttered.

''You are always so crabby. I wonder why the hell did I fall in love with you?'' Stiles murmured rolling his dark eyes, before freezing in place and realizing what he had just said. He stopped, a few feet away from the wolf, who was actually looking at him with a grin on his face. He expected a sudden outburst, not that mischievous smile. And God, he couldn't really resist seeing Derek with that expression.

''So you are in love with me?'' the wolf snorted approaching him, and Stiles by reflex stepped back, chuckling and coughing faking indifference.

''No. Of course not. I used the wrong words'' he said looking away, but Derek kept having what looked like fun in his eyes. Why was he having fun?

''Stiles'' he called him leaving the sentence, typical of Derek, suspended. ''What?'' the human then blurted spreading his arms and heading at a fast pace towards the camaro, completely ignoring the other who followed him with his eyes. ''Can you say it again?'' Derek asked planting his green eyes in the caramel ones of the other guy.

Stiles swallowed, shaking his head, and started to open the door, regretting it right away after. He found himself squeezed between the door and Derek's chest pressing on his back. He felt his breath on his neck, and just that was enought to fuck his brain up. It wasn't fair. If Derek was so close, then he could not connect his few remaining neurons. ''Say it again'' he sighed against the back of his neck making him shiver and cold sweat. Stiles bit his lip hard, shaking his head, but found himself facing the wolf, who was smiling. God, Derek had a smile that could make surrender to him anyone. Why should Derek care so much about him? He had no reason for it. He tried to shake his head again, but the other took his face in his hands and moved closer. ''Stiles, talk to me'' he blew on his lips in a sigh, and then Stiles, even if with a lump in his throat he nodded lightly, licking his lips that had become dry.

''I'm in love with you'' breathed softly trembling. Derek smiled again, getting closer to him and hugging him so hard he was out of breath. He pressed his face into the hollow of his neck leaving a kiss that made him shiver down his spine. ''Thanks'' the wolf whispered. Stiles nodded, and relaxed in his embrace.

*

''Good time'' Peter called them as soon as he saw them get out of Derek's camaro. His grandson growled at him in a chuckle. Chuckle, which increased when the older wolf felt the lingering smell of Stiles on him, and vice versa. He saw Scott frown, before widening his eyes and coughing, trying to avoid Derek's gaze that seemed to want to kill them one by one. The alpha approached his best friend with a half smile, and tried to speak as much as he could in a low voice. "When you told me you were going to work things out with Derek, I didn't think you mean in this way," Scott said.

Stiles gave him a surprised look, before punching him in the arm. ''Are you real?'' Stiles outraged told him.

"Sorry, but it's not like you ever told me about it," said the other offended.

''I haven't told you about it because there was no reason. I didn't think he was coming back,” Stiles replied in a low voice. Theo a few feet away gave him a wink to which he replied, amused. He could see Lydia trying to get information out of the chimere. He couldn't blame the chimera right now if he had an exasperated face. Liam, on the other hand, well, Liam looked at Theo with so much insistence maybe without even realizing it. Mason ran a hand over his shoulder with Corey in tow. He knew what he was thinking. Like alpha like beta.

''Yes, but you could have when he came back'' Scott told him crossing his arms.

"Look, I didn't even think he could feel what I felt okay? He could have anyone and I certainly didn't expect he would be content with me. It was a surprise for me as much as for you'' Stiles snapped.

But as soon as he said those words, Scott's gaze changed, going from hurt to sad, and his friend wondered why. ''You shouldn't belittle yourself like that. I don't think Derek is just being _content_. I think he took what he wanted, and he wants you. You forget I can smell it" Scott said," I always felt as much as he care about you." Stiles looked surprised, but tried not to show it. Scott patted his shoulder and walked over to the others, as Peter had called them back to start training. Stiles sighed and walked over to Lydia, sitting on the hood of her car with Mason and Corey staring at him with a smile. ''You have to give me a lot of explanations, Stilinski'' the banshee said as soon as he was within earshot.

''I know, Martin. Although I think you've already harassed Theo enough'' he replied sitting down next to the girl. Mason nudged him, pointing to a spot between the rest of the pack. Stiles, observing better, realized how Theo was paying more attention to the battle between Malia and Liam, than to his against Derek. He chuckled. They were really absurd. More than an hour went by, while from time to time Derek or Peter told them to do some physical exercise, while the others continued with the hand-to-hand. It was a good thing, according to Peter, that every member of the pack knew the fighting style of the other. In battle he would have helped, facilitating group attacks.

Liam was fine. He felt good, at least until then. The December air was rather cold, but the constant movement did not make him feel it, not much. Maybe he hadn't even really thought about it until then. He continued to counter Derek's attacks, one after another, they had become quite coordinated, moreover Derek had helped him a lot from that point of view just after his transformation. It was a matter of a moment, for a second he didn't even notice it, then it happened.

A burst of cold, cold wind made his skin crawl, and the sensation of the ice that clung to his skin and entered his bones freezing his own movements invaded him, blocking him right away. The memory of the cell went back to him, causing a shiver down his spine, and then Derek's blow that he could not avoid, made him fall to the ground like a dead weight.

He hadn't talked to anyone about it, he hadn't done it. From time to time he happened to have nightmares in which he awoke in that dark and icy cell, in which he lost sensitivity of every limb, but unlike reality, in his nightmares Theo did not go to save him, he was still closed there, with the grief for the torture and the burst of electricity that made him jump constantly, but that at a certain point disappeared due to hypothermia. The breath that grew weaker until it disappeared. He choked and then woke up gasping. But they were just nightmares, it wasn't reality and he had no reason to tell anyone.

Perhaps he was wrong in saying nothing, 'cause at that moment he no longer felt anything. The voices, if there were any, he did not hear them. The cold and the dark had caught him, he found himself dragging himself leaning against something hard, like the cell wall. It was cold. He took a heavy breath, he didn't feel it reaching his lungs and tried to open his eyes that he didn't remember he had closed. He shouldn't have opened them: he was back in that cell, or maybe he never came out of it. He began to pant vigorously. Why was he there? Was it all a dream? Had Theo not pulled him out of there? He had only imagined he had been saved. He looked around only seeing darkness, and the cold had completely enveloped him, sucking him into a vortex of terror that he could not control.

He seemed to hear voices, but they were so far away that he couldn't understand who they belonged to. They hadn't saved him. They had left him alone. Theo had left him alone.

  
 

''What the fuck did you do?'' Theo growled at Derek. The wolf continued to stare at Liam who was leaning against the trunk of a tree, his hands clenched in fists and his eyes wide open staring into space. They had been calling and shaking for more than five minutes, but he didn't answer, didn't even seem to be there. ''He crouched suddenly'' Derek replied calmly.

Scott kept calling his beta, but nothing happened. He couldn't hear him. ''He is not here'' Lydia whispered suddenly looking at the still boy. The others turned to look at her suddenly, waiting for her to continue. Mason was desperate seeing his best friend in that catatonic state. He had a fucking fear that Liam would stay that way. What the hell was happening to him?

"What do you mean he's not here?" asked Stiles with his eyes on Theo, who never seemed to him like a caged animal as right now. He could understand it, if it was Derek, he would have gone out of his mind. Lydia kept looking at Liam, who still didn't seem to breathe.

''Lydia'' Scott said raising his voice and she turned to look at him, not really. Her eyes were as lost as Liam's. ''It's in that cell. I feel cold'' she whispered to the void. The others widened their eyes.

"What does that mean in that cell? Where did we free him from?'' Peter asked to the banshee who nodded absently.

''Is he in post traumatic shock? Did something remind him of that?'' Mason hypothesized looking at his friend with concern.

''Why after all this time?'' asked Stiles. ''How do we get him back?'' Scott asked Lydia, who however shook her head in denial.

''He must come out of himself. We can't reach him there'' she said.

''Not even you?'' asked Mason in a choked voice. The banshee only shook her head.

''The hell that I leave him like that'' Theo growled giving his shoulder to Malia and Scott, going to approach the boy sitting on the ground and kneeling at his height. Seeing Liam in that state was tearing him apart, he couldn't let him come out alone, he didn't know if he would. And that thought was sucking the air out of his lungs. ''Theo, don't. . .'' Scott tried, but he growled in response, telling him to shut up. Malia blinked in disbelief. What the hell was happening lately?

Theo continued to stare at Liam, then taking his face in his hands and calling to him, trying to make himself heard, hoping the other would hear him. Hoping that his presence would somehow reach him. He had to somehow tell him that he was there. ''Liam, you are no longer in there - the chimera whispered - you are here, with us'' he tried with his breath stuck in his throat.

He felt Scott behind him hold his breath, as the others did, hoping the beta would respond to that call. "Liam, look at me," Theo said, tightening his grip. He was terrified that the other could not hear him. "Come on, Liam," he heard Mason say a few feet away from them. His heart was pounding his chest. He needed Liam to wake up, to come back to them, to come back to _him_.

He had to figure out what the shock had been caused after all those weeks. Why didn't he burst first? Why now? He casually heard Corey tell Mason to calm down, while Peter held Scott's arm and told him not to get close. ''Liam'' he called it softly, with no results. He was getting pissed off, now they should have calmed _him_ down. He could clearly feel the anger running under his skin. He was sure giving off concern and anxiety, but he didn't care.

That they found out as well, the only thing that interested him was to bring Liam back. He tightened his grip on his face again, breathing slowly, he had to decide. If he did, he would never be able to go back, not this time. Much less invented excuses. Liam didn't answer him, not like that, he couldn't reach him. But there was a way to bring him back, and it wasn't a method that would have failed.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to focus. He had to make a decision. ''Theo. . .'' Scott started trying to get close, but the chimera growl froze him in place. Mason and Stiles widened their eyes. "Fuck, Liam, look at me," Theo shouted in a growl, making his yellow eyes glow. Everyone held their breath, stunned and bewildered. It was a matter of a moment, while under their eyes, it happened.

Liam's eyes glow bright yellow, fitting perfectly into the chimera's, as if they were attracted to a magnet. Stiles opened his eyes wide, holding his breath, while Scott was shocked beside him. The faces of the others were incredulous and full of confusion, except for Peter's. Theo's eyes returned to normal slowly, and with his also Liam's, this time for real. The smallest blue eyes were looking at him confused and displaced, as if he missed a step. Then he seemed to realize that he was not breathing from who knows how long and took a breath, continuing to look at Theo, who gave him an amused little smile, while Liam grabbed his wrist that were still on his face. Liam was about to say something to him, when a feeling of heaviness and tiredness suddenly caught him closing his eyes, and he collapsed.

Theo grabbed him, sitting better on the ground with Liam's head on his legs. He let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed his muscles, which he didn't think he stretched, caressing his hair absently, before remembering that they weren't alone at all. He stopped, interrupting the movement and squeezing more Liam. The sensation felt when he had pulled it out of the cell reappeared, alive and stronger than the last time. He had to take him away from there. And he had to do it right away.

He heard Scott's footsteps, clearly intent on approaching, and that wasn't right. "Scott, don't get close," Theo growled, turning to look at him, and covering Liam from the other's sight who seemed more upset than before. Eyes full of confusion.

''What?'' stammered Scott trying to take another step, but was again stopped by Peter. ''I think you should listen to him'' the largest wolf said, attracting the eyes of others on him.

''What was that?'' Stiles murmured. The others made their eyes wander from Theo to Liam. The chimera passed quickly from one to the other member of the pack, almost waiting. ''Don't get close'' Peter instead ordered receiving puzzled glances.

''What the fuck is going on?'' Malia shouted doing the exact opposite of what her father had said, and catching a growl so loud from the chimera that it made the surrounding place tremble, so much so that Mason found himself shivering. Theo's eyes went from blue to yellow in an uncontrolled way, it almost looked like he was going to explode at the slightest movement.

''Malia'' Peter called her out

''How long have you known he's your mate?'' Derek said looking at Theo, making the eyes of the others more wide open. He saw Scott almost choke and Mason paled. ''What?'' Scott screamed, turning to the wolf, shocked.

''Derek, it's not the time'' Peter called him back.

''Did you know?'' Derek said to his uncle. ''I'm surprised you didn't notice before - Peter growled, before turning to the chimera - take him away from here''

''What? No'' Scott said more confused than before. ''If one of us approaches he will attack us. Liam is wounded, he will not let any of us get close to him'' the older wolf explained.

"Are you kidding?'' Mason swallowed. Peter snorted, shaking his head

"Good," Derek said, "take him to your house and then come to the loft. We need to talk''

''I won't leave him alone''

Theo growled, taking Liam in his arms and not taking his eyes off the beta. Scott seemed to falter, having no idea what to do or say. Malia started to come closer, but at the umpteenth growl and Peter's elbow pull she gave up. Surprisingly it was Lydia who approached the chimera cautiously, though, catching some dubious glances from the others. ''I'll stay with him'' Lydia said putting a hand on Theo's arm, who nodded after a few seconds. The chimera and the banshee quickly moved away under the astonished and bewildered gaze of the others. It was time of explanations.

  
 

*

  
 

After leaving Liam on his bed with Lydia to be sure that she would watch over the boy, he ran to Derek's loft. As soon as he opened the door stepping in, he found himself attacked by a million different questions and still incredulous glances, coming from everyone inside the loft, except for Peter who rolled his eyes. ''Let him breath'' Peter said shutting everyone up and receiving a nod of thanks from the chimera.

''Ok - Derek said with a sigh - how long do you know you are mates?''

''A few weeks. I had no idea of it'' Theo answered passing his hands over his tired face, before crossing them in the chest. ''When you ran away from my house saying you understood what could explain Liam's anger, were you talking about this?'' Stiles asked thinking about it. Theo nodded, giving explanations to his friend's doubts.

''Why didn't Liam tell me?'' Mason said instead angry, but Theo rolled his eyes.

''Liam does not know'' replied, receiving puzzled glances from others.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" said Derek opening his eyes wide.

''What I said. He doesn't know about it'' the chimera said again.

"How can he not know it?" asked Malia, amazed. '

'Well, maybe because someone forgot to explain him the behaviors of wolves'' Theo said sarcastically turning his attention to Scott, who sighed heartily before biting his lip.

''He was with Hayden - the alpha replied - I hadn't count that he could run into such a thing''

''M ates among wolves are much more common than is believed'' Peter shrugged his shoulders. ''Why did you know?'' asked Derek instead.

''It is strange that you did not understand it, nephew - Peter said in a clear allusion, catching a snarl in response - and anyway, I noticed it the same evening that I arrived. Come on! Didn't you see how he snarled at Scott when they kidnapped Liam?''

''Yeah, only a wolf that feels the safety of his mate threatened reacts in that way to his own alpha'' Derek reasoned, calling himself idiot for not having understood it before. The signs were all there.

''This also explains Liam's anger. It was due to the absence of his mate and his wolf reacted to the lack by venting with the emotion most known to him. Anger'' Derek continued.

''How did you get it? Why didn't any of us get there?'' Scott instead asked Theo.

"I hadn't noticed it at first. I know about the behaviors wolves have with their mates, but I've never seen them in person, so it took me a while to figure it out - Theo began - It was actually thanks to something Stiles said. That day he told me that when we were all together he had noticed that Liam was looking at me at regular intervals, almost to accept that I was always around. It is a common thing between mates to pay so much attention. From there I started to connect all the pieces, like the fact that when I was often with him, his outbursts of anger disappeared, to restart when we had no contact with him for more than a couple of days. To calm down it was enough for him to feel my presence in some way. Whether it was my voice or my smell, it was enough somehow a physical perception'' the chimera explained.

''God, what a mess'' Scott muttered. ''And you? Your wolf doesn't seem to have any problems controlling himself'' Malia said, giving him a confused look.

''No, but... I realized how not having him around made me restless, and how I worried too much about him. I have more control just because I'm only half wolf'' the chimera explained.

"Ok, now it's all clearer, or almost - Mason murmured - so what does that mean? I mean, this thing is temporary or what?''

''Wolves are monogamous animals - Peter explained - when they choose a mate it is for life. It is a double-edged sword. The wolfs do not always reciprocate between them, which is a mess in many cases''

''What kind of mess?'' Corey asked scratching his head. ''A mate is for life. There will ever be no one else but that person. That's why it's a double-edged sword'' Derek explained with a sigh, as he saw Stiles throw a doubtful glance at him, biting his lip. He crossed his eyes with his own, but he soon turned them away.

''But you and Liam...'' Malia left on hold.

''Our wolves have chosen each other, so no suicide in sight - the chimera chuckled - if it were not so, he would not have answered my call before''

''Here, that was definitely strange. I thought only alpha could do such a thing'' said Scott.

''Generally it is so, but between mates it is different, it creates a bond that is much deeper than the one between alpha and beta. It is a connection that no one else can achieve. It's amazing how yours is so deep, though you're not bound yet'' Peter said with a smile.

''Bound?'' asked Mason, then raising an eyebrow.

''When two wolves choose themselves as mates, they had to bond'' said Derek.

''And how?'' Corey asked innocently, receiving an embarrassed look from Derek and a amused grin by Peter. ''Oh'' he said indeed.

''It's not just that - Derek snorted, turning a dirty look at his uncle - mates bite each other, making a mark appear'' ''A mark?'' Stiles asked swallowing.

''A crescent moon on the heart'' said Theo in a sigh.

''On the heart?'' Mason asked.

''It's like a tattoo. It means that the wolf is bonded to his mate, it is something very intimate. Some say you can feel each other constantly, like he's under the skin'' explained Derek.

''Yeah, as if the smells mixed up weren't already obvious enough'' Peter muttered, raising his eyes to the sky. ''You have to tell Liam'' Mason said after a few seconds, making Theo's eyes open.

''No'' the chimera said receiving stunned looks by many of them.

''But why? It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?'' asked Stiles frowning. ''He was kidnapped and tortured for days. Today he had a collapse, I have no intention of putting other weights on him''

''Do you consider being mates a weight?'' asked Derek strangely.

''No, of course not. But he wouldn't understand, not now'' Theo explained.

"You can't not tell him," Mason said.

''I know, but I can't do it now''

''Theo...'' Stiles tried, but received a growl in return.

''I know what is best for him'' the chimera growled. Scott shook his head, overloaded with all that information. The others stared at Theo, surprised by the imposition. Except the two largest wolves, to which the behavior of the chimera did not seem strange at all.

''Ok, well, at least now we all have the situation much clearer'' said the alpha.

''When did it happen?'' Peter asked instead curious.

''During the ghost riders, when I saved him. And it is ironic, because just five minutes before we were deciding who of us would let the other die'' the chimera said sighing, puffing out a hysterical laugh.

''His wolf felt protected, and yours wanted protect him. It was a reciprocated choice'' Derek reasoned.

"That's why Liam had problems even before you left. Then it got worse'' Stiles said thinking about it.

''So Liam's wolf missed his mate'' Corey replied nodding. Theo took a deep breath, partly relieved that the pack now knew the truth. Even if the only person who should have known it was still completely in the dark. ''Are you done?'' Theo asked throwing glances to the right and left. The others nodded, and Stiles gave him a happy smile, while Mason still stared in disbelief. "Yes," said Scott, giving him a smile, "I'm glad this happened him with you."

"Thanks," the chimera said. He was surprised, he didn't really expect it by Scott. But it undoubtedly made him relax even more. "Well, can we go to Liam now?" then Malia said raising her eyes but Theo suddenly stiffened, glancing at the others who stared at him in surprise.

''Here - Scott swallowed - about this, what the hell was that before? And now?''

''It is awesome, isn't it? The instinct of protection towards his own mate. He always fascinated me'' Peter chuckled.

''Will he really atack us?'' Malia asked

''Try to get closer to that door and you'll see'' Theo challenged her by making his eyes glow yellow, giving her a mischievous little smile. ''But why?'' Stiles muttered curious.

''Liam is wounded now, and defenseless. If one of us tried to get close, he would attack us. It doesn't matter that we don't want to hurt him, we have fangs and claws, so we're a threat to him'' Peter explained.

"But I'm his alpha, I wouldn't never hurt him," Scott snapped, raising his arms.

''Right now it's as if you're approaching his helpless pup. He doesn't care that you are the alpha, Scott. He would break your legs before you have time to get close to Liam'' Peter said again crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know very mush about that" Derek said.

''He tried to attack me too in the bunker, when I found them. And then I had a bad experience with your mother. He nearly beheaded me for approaching your father while he was hurt'' he explained that, making Derek frown.

''But Lydia?'' Mason asked restlessly. He wanted to see his best friend.

''Lydia is harmless to him'' said Derek.

"It's a banshee," Stiles said, "the most harmless here it's me."

"Yes, but Lydia has no fangs and claws, Stiles" Derek replied in a sigh. Theo chuckled, feeling his phone ring. He grabbed it right away and saw that it was Lydia's number.

He answered under the worried gaze of the others. "Lydia," he said

"Hey," Liam's voice answered instead, making his heart stop for a moment. Liam was fine. It was all he could think of now. ''Liam. Are you OK?''

"Where are you?" the other asked. "Derek's" he replied, seeing Stiles hold a giggle earning a slap from Scott, who couldn't help but notice how the chimera's voice had softened as soon as he heard Liam's voice. "Can you come back here? I'm not calm if you're not there," the beta admitted, causing him to catch his breath.

"I'm coming" Theo said, closing the call, and watching Peter stare at him in amusement. Scott was surprised, but somehow, as he had said earlier, he was calmer now ''I have to go'' he warned the others, although he knew that the wolves had heard the whole conversation. "Can I come visit Liam tomorrow?'' Mason asked, and Theo frowned nodding. ''Sure. You don't have to ask me'' the chimera said.

''I would not like you to tear me apart for jealousy or something else'' the human admitted making him be shocked. "I wouldn't attack you" Theo frowned.

''Yeah, you don't have fangs - Peter laughed - and for the jealousy, well, you have to thank the rational human part. For now''

''Exaggerated'' Derek commented.

''We are territorial animals, nephew. Believe me, we feel jealousy so much more'' he laughed.

"Yes, well, then try not to get too close," Theo called back, his eyes twinkling.

''Hey, I was joking'' the older wolf giggled, catching an impertinent smirk from the chimera.

''Well, I have to go now'' Theo said as soon as his phone started ringing again.

"What's up, Liam?"'' he said answering and opening the door of the loft.

''Would you bring me any ice cream?" the beta asked, leaving him speechless.

"Liam!” he heard Lydia scream next to the beta, and he chuckled for that.

"Okay" he sighed as he closed the call, hearing Scott laugh from inside the loft, followed closely by Peter.

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. I'm what?

''God, luckily you came back - Lydia attacked him as soon as he saw him enter the door – I was about to kill him''

''He looks like a child, doesn't he?'' Theo chuckled, and she nodded with a smile.

''Hey, I hear you'' Liam shouted from upstairs making them laugh louder. Lydia approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder and moving close to his ear, so the other would not hear them. ''You have to tell him. I think he would be quite happy - the banshee said - as soon as he woke up he did nothing but look for you''

Theo blushed slightly, biting his cheek and nodding, while the other one winked at him and walked out of the house . Theo rushed upstairs, finding Liam sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, torturing his hands. As soon as he felt the presence of the other he turned to look at him, and his eyes lit up, suddenly calm. ''Hey'' Liam smiled at him, and his heart jumped like a drum, as he approached him and handed him the box of chocolate ice cream that he had bought, along with a spoon. ''How are you?'' the chimera asked him going up on the bed and sitting next to him. Liam nodded, taking a large bite of ice cream, which made the other smile. ''Stiles is right. You have a problem with sugars''

''It's good'' the other one complained.

''Liam'' he called him with a sigh making him put down the spoon. ''What?'' he said,

"What happened in the woods?"

''I don't know. I hadn't even thought about it until now. Suddenly I felt cold and felt like I was back in that cell, with pain from cuts and fractures everywhere. The electric shocks that made me jump, and the ice that crept into the bones. Until I lost consciousness'' the little one murmured with watery eyes. He didn't want to think about it, and he shut them reflexively, while the chimera took his hand and squeezed it in his. Liam opened them again, and gave him a soft smile, intertwining his fingers without any embarrassment. There was something in him that shouted how right it was. How, somehow, he felt a sense of belonging to the chimera, and he really hoped that the other would feel what he felt.

''You should have tell me what they did to you' Theo said, but the beta shook his head. "I didn't think it was necessary" he replied.

''It was. What happened today would not have happened'' the oldest said. '

'Why were you by Derek's?'' Liam asked instead. Theo jumped a little at his question. ''We wanted to understand what happened to you all od sudden''

''Lydia said that you brought me back'' Liam continued squeezing his fingers.

''Yes, I... I couldn't bear seeing you like that" Theo murmured.

''How did you do it?''

''I don't know'' the chimera lied leaning against the headboard of the bed. Liam bit his lip, and then squeezed the other's fingers, leaning closer to him and giving him an embarrassed look. ''I know you're lying - Liam sighed - your heart, I can hear it''

Theo swallowed, leaning his head back while Liam leaned against his shoulder, making his heartbeat speed up.

*

  
 

"So are you okay now? I mean, really ok?'' Mason asked for the millionth time making him snort. "I'm fine, and I'm even better because in a week the holidays start'' Liam said with a smile. The hallway of the high school were already full of Christmas decorations, attached to lockers and doors. The gym had been set up for the Christmas prom, a prom he had no intention of attending. And that was one of the main reasons why Mason had been tormenting him for days.

''And then there's the prom'' the human continued. Again. ''Mason, I won't come to the prom'' he said for the umpteenth time.

''You have to come. You can't miss it''

''I don't want to. And then we have to be alert because of the hunters''

''We haven't heard about hunters from weeks'' the human said.

''And in fact it is too strange'' Liam answered obvious. Mason snorted, seeing Ian and Alex chattering happily in the distance. At that scene he raised an eyebrow, while Liam snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. ''Mason?'' he called him, and he seemed to look at him again. ''Sorry, it is just that seeing these two talking happily is strange'' his best friend said

''Why do you care?'' Liam asked shrugging, and the human did the same, before giggling amused in the direction of Liam's shoulders. "What's up now?"'' the wolf said seeing also Ian and Alex look in the same direction. Mason pointed to him behind him, telling him to turn around, and he did, regretting it two seconds later. Theo was there, walking in his direction, wearing burgundy jeans and a blue jeans jacket that illuminated his magnetic eyes even more. Why was he dressed like that? And why was he there? God, he didn't want to have strange thoughts, but he couldn't stop his heart from hammering happily when he saw that he was smiling. To him. A full smile with dimples he loved.

''Theo'' Mason greeted suddenly, noticing how the chimera was looking at one by one those he thought looked at Liam a little too much. The human found it a tender thing after all, but he didn't agree with the fact that two more weeks had passed without the chimera hinting to his best friend about the "mates" issue. Mason knew Liam better than anyone else, and he knew that, absurd as it was, his best friend took a step towards the other every day more, and now he knew that he didn't just like Theo, but something deeper tied him to him. He absolutely had to tell him, also because Liam believed that the other didn't care too much, even if only a blind man could have seen it, but Liam was like that, and you couldn't make him change his mind in one day.

''Mason - the chimera said - do you organize a prom?'' ''Yes, the Christmas prom'' he replied. "Sounds fun," the chimera said, but Liam shook his head to see Alex and Ian looking at them insistently. "It's stupid" Liam muttered, making Mason huff angrily and chuckle at the chimera. ''No one asked you to prom?'' he teased him causing him a pang in the chest.

''No, and in any case there is no one I'm interested in to invite'' Liam said with a shrug, and settling his backpack better. ''Theo, why don't you come too?'' Mason asked earning an elbow by Liam who blushed hard, while Theo shook his head in exasperation. ''Well, if Liam asks me I could come'' the chimera replied with a cheeky smile, the same that made Liam come to the unhealthy desire to punch him and then kiss him. God. Enough, he couldn't go on like this. "Come on, Liam, ask him," Mason shoved, but he gave him a dirty look. "Never" he growled between his teeth.

"Maybe he already has someone to go with," Theo muttered, looking around, noticing Alex just staring at him at that moment. Next to him Ian, who was looking at Liam biting his lip. Oh, no. He didn't like it, only he could look at Liam like that. He saw Mason intercept his gaze and swallow, he had already understood. ''I've already told you that I'm not going'' the wolf snorted rolling his eyes. Theo chuckled and approached just enough to kiss him on the cheek, setting him on fire under Mason's amused gaze, and the shocked one of the other two.

*

  
 

''I didn't know about the 'mates' thing'' Malia said sitting on the sofa next to her father. ''Fascinating, isn't it?'' Peter asked and she nodded.

''Theo had never cared for anyone before. Seeing him act in such a decisive way for Liam was intense'' the coyote admitted.

''It is a very particular thing, it seems very rare, but in reality it happens quite often. The real luck is being reciprocated'' said the wolf. ''Were Derek's parents mates?'' she asked again.

''Yes, my sister was a true alpha, and having Derek's father as a mate wasn't easy, they both had a nice temperament'' Peter chuckled.

''About the monogamy thing, I mean... won't they really love anyone else anymore?''

''Yes, it's all very strong and intense, I told you. It's because emotions are much more amplified''

''It has to be beautiful, be sure that that person will always be there for you'' Malia muttered biting her lip. ''Yes, it is'' Peter just commented. ''Has it never happened to you?'' she asked him turning to look at him.

''No, and in some ways I thank for that. On the other hand, things would have been very different probably'' the wolf admitted. Malia nodded, heaving a sigh and dropping her head back on the sofa

"Maybe, in the end, we will all have a mate" she muttered, making her father smile with amusement. More than a hope, it seemed like a resignation.

*

  
 

"Did you really kiss Liam in the middle of the hallway?" Stiles laughed.

''Stop it I can't bear others look at him, and this thing is getting out of my hand'' Theo said

''The solution is very simple''

''No'' the chimera replied.

''You don't even know what I wanted to say''

''Yes I know, I know you''

''It's the smartest thing to do'' snorted Stiles.

''No, it's not'' Theo replied.

''Look, what's the problem? What are you afraid of?'' Stiles asked spreading his arms.

''I'm not afraid''

''Yes, you are''

''I don't want to make him feel forcibly tied to me '' Theo finally said. Stiles smiled at that answer, then shook his head. ''If you thought lucidly for a single second you would realize that Liam is completely into you. Knowing that it is your mate would only make him happier, you should not worry so much. You wouldn't force him or anything else'' the human chuckled, before choking on his own coffee.

''I am _what_?'' Liam's voice shouted behind them, making the chimera's eyes widen.

''What?'' Theo stammered starting to sweat cold. Oh, no. No. It didn't have to go that way. At all.

''Am I your mate?'' Liam murmured with broken breath and empty eyes. He turned to Mason beside him, but the human bit his lip making Liam feel more hurt.

''Did you know it? And didn't you tell me anything?'' the wolf shouted in a snarl. Theo started to approach, but the beta stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Stay away from me" Liam growled as the chimera froze in place while his breath stuck in his throat.

''Liam, don't...'' Stiles started, but the little one shook his head. "I need to be alone," he said, before turning and walking away from them as quickly as possible. Mason watched his friend's shoulders feeling guilty as his eyes wandered over Theo, seeing him completely broken.

*

  
 

"I'm so sorry for what happened," Stiles murmured with a snort. "It's not your fault, Stiles," Derek told him for the thousandth time.

''I know it's not my fault. But I'm sorry anyway. I had told Theo that Liam would be pissed if he found out by himself. And he found out it in the worst way''

''I can understand him. We all knew for days that they were mates, except for him. He felt betrayed by his own pack, and by his mate above all'' admitted Derek in a sigh.

''The fact is that even if I understand him, I don't know how he manages to stay so far from Theo. He looked so sad when I saw him this morning that I felt sorry for him'' the smallest said in a sigh.

''You will see that things will settle by themselves, don't torment yourself''

''And if they do not settle down? I mean, they are mates, they chose each other. They have to fix things'' the human said, moving. Derek looked up at the sky, pulling him down and forcing him to lie down on the bed beside him. ''Liam will understand why Theo didn't tell him right away, and everything will be fine''

''About this - Stiles said then - I wanted to talk to you''

''About what?'' the wolf raised an eyebrow.

''You and me, here, what are we exactly? Because you could have anyone, Derek. And if one day you find your mate, I just want you to know that I will be fine'' Stiles admitted, looking down. No, it wasn't true. It would never have been good for him that Derek was with someone else, but if he had been his mate, he could never compete. "Stiles, what the hell are you saying?" the wolf said, forcing the other to look him in the eyes.

''What I said - he said - I don't want to force you to stay with me. I understand why Theo didn't want to tell Liam more than anyone else''

''God, Stiles, what are you saying?'' Derek snapped.

''What?''

''You really are an idiot - he growled - you don't have to say such a thing. I don't want to force you to be with me''

''What do you mean?'' the human asked swallowing.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Why do you think Peter told me that he was surprised that I didn't understand him before that Theo and Liam were mates? A wolf who has already found his mate usually realizes these things''

''Have you already found your mate?'' Stiles stammered, widening his eyes and biting his lip.

''Christ, Stiles. I thought you understood, I thought you were more smarter. Why do you think I kissed you? If I hadn't been sure, I wouldn't have done it'' said Derek seeing the other hold his breath.

''So you and me? Really?'' the man asked incredulously, while the wolf nodded approaching him more. ''But how does it work for humans? It's different?'' Stiles asked quickly making him giggle.

''No, it's like wolves. The only difference is that you can choose. Once sealed the bond will be like for me, there will never be anyone else. But until that moment, you can choose'' explained Derek.

''I don't want to choose'' Stiles murmured hugging him more.

"And I don't want to force you to choose me," said the wolf.

Stiles smiled, nodding. "We'll talk again" he said, feeling the wolf run his fingers through his hair - ''how did it happen?''

''You saved me so many times, that it could be only you'' Derek admitted with the green eyes planted in his. Stiles swallowed, before Derek's lips catched his.

*

  
 

Liam has never really understood some things. Some looks, he never knew how to interpret them. Perhaps the guilt in the end was his, only his, if he couldn't read between the lines, or if he continued to stick to what Mason pointed out to him. Theo was his mate, his wolf had chosen him. They were mates, because each of their wolf had chosen the other. He could feel his wolf craving to go to the other and hold him, because in the end it was this. He wanted to grab Theo and not let him go away from him anymore. He would not have allowed it, if only he had been braver.

But he was so disappointed and angry that they had kept it from him that prevent him from moving. To get up and go to him. Now he knew how to name what he was feeling, what he felt under his skin when the other was close. To the irrepressible desire for contact with the chimera. The contact with him was constantly in demand, he could calm him because he was the cause of his restlessness. He needed Theo as much as the other needed him, the difference was that the other could hide him better than he did. Even now, he missed him like air, and he hadn't seen it for just a week. Perhaps he was behaving like a spoiled child, but he needed to understand, to understand well what had happened.

Theo had saved him, and he had continued to do that. He had pulled him out of the hell of the hunters, and brought him back when he was in shock. Only he could do it, because only Theo was so tied with him to reach him.

''Liam'' Scott's voice called behind him, interrupting the flow of his thoughts. He turned around, watching the alpha approach him and sit down next to him. ''Hey'' he replied looking in front of him.

''Liam, I'm worried about you. You should fix this situation. It is not good for either of you, nor for the pack'' the alpha began.

''This is not about the pack. It is my business, and it is already crazy that the only one who didn't know anything about it was me''

''Liam, if Theo didn't tell you it's because he didn't want to give you other problems. With the hunters and the kidnapping. . .''

''I know. Mason told me, but that doesn't change things'' Liam said firmly.

''Don't? Well, it's also my fault. I should have explained these things to you first and instead. .''

''It's not your fault, Scott. It was me who had to understand that there was something more under my problems'' the wolf said.

''He didn't want to hurt you. If only you had seen him when you were unconscious in the woods, God, he wanted to attack us when we approached you'' Scott said, making the beta eyes open wide.

"Is that why Lydia was with me?" Liam asked upset, and with a lump in his throat.

''Yes - the alpha sketched a smile - did not allow any of us to get close, because he wanted to protect you. He didn't tell you because he wanted to give you time''

''It hurt me that he didn't tell me. I only found out because he was talking to Stiles about it'' Liam said, running a hand through his hair.

''Liam, it's Theo we're talking about. He spent his whole life alone, do you think it was hard for him to realize something like that? He had to deal with caring about someone else so deeply. He shocked too'' Scott tried again, and Liam bit his lip thinking about it.

"I just need time," he finally murmured, and the alpha nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

"Listen," Scott said then, "now that we're alone, I have to ask... Theo? _Seriously_?'' he asked incredulously. Liam let out a funny little laugh and nodded.

''I know, don't ask me. It's just that he... well, he's different. I mean, he's different with me, ”Liam tried to explain, blushing slightly and biting his lip. Scott smiled at him and then squeezed his shoulder, leaving him alone again.

*

  
 

"I'm worried about Theo," Lydia sighed as she took her strawberry milkshake from the counter and headed with Stiles and Mason to one of the tables.

''Me too. I went by his house and he was so down. He hardly opened his mouth, he seemed to be thinking all the time. He scared me'' Stiles admitted.

"He should have told Liam the truth right away," Mason sighed, rubbing his temples.

''I understand it. I don't know if I would have told him - said Lydia - I suggested he do it seeing how much Liam was taken by him, but I too would have been afraid of a rejection. Being mates is definitive. I can't even imagine how it could be not to be reciprocated''

''You're right'' the youngest of the three murmured.

''How Liam is?'' asked Stiles. ''Scott spoke to him yesterday and seems to have moved him at least a little. But he refuses to talk to me, God, I'd like to punch him'' Mason snapped.

''Derek says it's normal. That he felt betrayed by the pack and his mate'' Stiles explained. Lydia nodded biting her straw. "I just hope neither of them messes up," the banshee sighed.

"I'm afraid that Liam does some foolish things, like getting angry again and snarling at someone'' Mason snapped.

"I'm afraid Theo is going away" Stiles said instead, the others two looked at him stunned

''Excuse me?'' the other said, "I hope you're joking," Lydia said, sharpening her eyes.

''Lyds, he was too weird. I think he was thinking of leaving. It was as if Liam had rejected him. It's like you said. I can't even imagine how painful it can be. I would leave, that's what I'd do'' Stiles explained.

"But he can't leave, right? I mean, the distance from his mate would kill him'' Mason said.

"It would hurt both" said Lydia.

"I certainly can't convince him," Stiles blurted out, all three of them knew who was the only one who could make the chimera change his mind in that case.

''Liam is just angry. They'll eventually make up," Mason said again.

''I hope they do it quickly'' Lydia commented then, while Stiles cast a worried look out of the room. He really felt that the chimera could do something rash, and it didn't make him feel comfortable. Quite the contrary.

''Theo was alone all his life - Stiles said after a while - Liam is the first beautiful thing that happened to him''

Lydia bit her lip, exchanging with Mason the saddest look she had ever had .

  
TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Unsteady

He was so angry with him. With him and his damn dimples. He was angry with the others, and above all he was angry with himself. He was an idiot, that's what he was. He missed Theo so much, like everything he had ever really wanted. He was there and couldn't get close. He had tried to go talk to him, but then he came back every time. He said that it was because he had not yet forgiven him for having kept something so important from him. But the truth was different. The truth was that he was afraid.

Once they talked, he would never have hid anything about what he felt for him. Everything would come out, and he didn't know if he was ready for that. And so another week had passed and a couple of days later it would have been Christmas.

He still had to decide what to bring to Mason's house, 'cause as usual, he would spent the holidays with him, because his parents would be out on business. He ran his fingers through his hair, almost trying to get his thoughts out of himself, but it seemed useless. Theo was the only thing he wanted at that moment, he felt his wolf quivering with the desire to run to him and be able to touch him. If he had found himself in front of the chimera he probably would not have resist, that was why he had done everything to avoid him, and strangely he had succeeded.

But he knew that the only reason he had do that was that he didn't want to force him. The thing made him boil, because, he realized at that moment, that the other was just protecting him, and that feeling and that awareness were warming his heart and his chest. He also protected him from himself. How could he ignore such a thing? Was he really that stupid? Probably yes, and Mason was right to be angry with him. He was making a mess he could solve in less than five minutes. He was making a mess, just because he was afraid.

*

''Dude, you have to put yourself back together'' Stiles gave him a shake, but the chimera shook his head making him frown. Was it possible that all the wolves he met was so stubborn? ''I have no reason''

''Theo...'' Stiles started, but he shook his head again.

''He is angry, and he is right'' the chimera replied. ''Yes, he could be right, but not anymore. It's been over two weeks, and it's no longer time to be angry. You need to talk''

''He doesn't want to'' he said in a low growl. "So you go to him," Stiles continued. ''No, you don't understand - the chimera laughed bitterly - he is my mate, and I do what is best for him. If he doesn't want to have me around, I'll stay away''

"But you both are so sick" the human snapped.

''I know''

''God, I swear that if Derek were to behave like you I could kick him'' Stiles said exasperated throwing himself on the ground next to the chimera, who turned to stare at him hearing those words with his mouth wide open. ''Derek? Are you his mate?'' Theo asked blinking several times. Stiles found himself blushing.

He hadn't talked about it to anyone yet, but after what had happened between Theo and Liam, he couldn't hide it much longer. He strongly believed that Lydia and Peter already knew it, and Scott gave him strange looks. ''Yes, I found it out a few days ago''

''It's great, isn't it?''

''I suppose so. I'm human, it's different. I can't feel as tied up as you are. Unless Derek marks me," Stiles said with a shrug.

He rested his head on the wall behind them and gave a deep sigh. It was something he had to understand well before making such a hasty choice. He knew he loved Derek, he'd admitted it to him too, but the wolf hadn't told him. Not that he didn't understand it, in short, he knew that Derek was emotionally constipated, but it would have been nice to hear him say it. Maybe he would help him understand. But the fact of being his mate had already destroyed most of his doubts.

''When it happens you will understand what we feel'' Theo told him making him come back with his feet on the ground. The human gave him a worried look before deciding to talk seriously. "If Liam told you that he doesn't want you, would you really go away?" Stiles finally asked swallowing.

''Being away from your mate is a painful thing, I don't know how to explain you well, but it's like you always miss a piece. A lack that sometimes also becomes physical. But your mate comes before anything else, and if I was too much, or I wasn't what he wanted, then yeah, I would go away'' the chimera said, closing his eyes with a bitter giggle who made his chest tremble. His heart seemed about to tear apart by every minute. It was a tiring feeling, he seemed to drown continuously.

"You think Liam doesn't want you," Stiles said finally, licking his lips. the chimera nodded, and the human gave him a slap that made the other jump. ''Are you stupid? - the human screamed - Liam is crazy for you. He's just like Scott, he takes time to understand things and notice the details. He may have denied it to himself for a while, but it is. And then you are his mate, he can't chase you away''

''It didn't have to be me'' Theo replied standing up and approaching his closet opening it. Stiles got up right away behind him, and followed him with his eyes. His friend's room was very large, in fact, looking at the bed he thought that Liam had slept there, and in some ways he felt a bit like an intruder. ''His wolf has chosen you'' the human still said.

''Yes, and it made a mistake. It shouldn't have been to be me, Liam doesn't deserve someone like me''

''Theo, you're saying just bullshit'' Stiles bursted out, but Theo chuckled, both bitter and amused making him shudder. He seemed to be fighting a war against himself. Finally, after so much turning, the chimera pulled out a suitcase and laid it on the bed, opening it. Stiles frowned, trying to imagine the many reasons why the chimera should have made that gesture, but no matter how hard he tried, there was only one answer. He wanted to leave. Theo wanted to leave.

''Do you want to do it seriously?'' the human asked with a lump in his throat. ''I made a mistake coming back here. I have always been alone, and I should have continued to do so. I am not made to live with others. Liam wouldn't have had all these problems if it wasn't for me'' the chimera replied in a snort, starting to pull some jackets and shirts down from the hangers.

"You can't leave," Stiles said, stammering incredulously that the other was serious. "That's what I'm doing. I waited for him to calm down, but it's been weeks, Stiles. Weeks, and I ... I can't take it anymore. It hurts, okay? Badly hurts. So if you decide to bond with Derek, think it over. It's not as amazing as it seems'' he said in a growl.

''You say that just because you are angry'' the other rebelled. ''Yes, I'm pissed off. But it's my fault. I shouldn't have get close to him. He would never have realized why he was having prblems controlling himself again, and I should have left as soon as I realized it''

''And do you think this would have solved things? Someday Liam would have figured it out'' the human said. "But in the meantime, he would have found someone else" the chimera replied, throwing his jeans into the suitcase with an angry tone.

"Someone else would never have been enough," said Stiles, bewildered, "It can only be you. He's angry, but he's hurting too. He'll come back''

"I'm not enough for him," Theo murmured, continuing to put random things in his suitcase. Stiles sighed. ''Are you serious?'' the human asked seeing the other turn back and forth like a top. Theo just nodded, he didn't want to be there anymore, he didn't want to _feel_ anymore. He never suffered, he never felt that way. Not before Liam. More he stayed there so close to him, but without really being able to have him, more he felt his heart and stomach tear apart. Not to mention how his wolf was scratching. If he had a little control yet was because of his coyote. He ran a hand through his hair and took a soft breath.

Stiles was still there, looking at him incredulously and shocked. "I thought you wanted this," the human murmured, "a pack. A family''

''I thought so too'' the chimera replied, shaking his head. ''Are you leaving now?''

''Tomorrow'' he said in a light growl.

''Tell it to Liam. Tell him you're leaving, or rather you're running away''

''I'm not running away. I'm tired of waiting for someone who has no interest in me'' Theo growled.

At that very moment, Peter entered the room, glancing wildly at the suitcase closed on the bed and the two clearly interrupted in the middle of an argument. ''Luckly you're here - Stiles snapped - let's see if you can convince him not to leave''

''What?'' Peter snapped throwing a look at the chimera that he looked back, and the wolf read it all in those eyes, letting a too comprehensive sigh ''Why?'' the wolf just asked.

''You know why'' Theo replied approaching the door avoiding Peter and heading downstairs. Stiles exchanged an infinitely worried glance with the oldest wolf.

*

  
 

  
 

''What is this story?'' Lydia yelled making him jump off the couch for fright. With her, a Scott with a confused face as he was just been dragged off the bed. And knowing Lydia, it wasn't such an unlikely thing. "Stiles," Theo growled between his teeth. ''Yeah, Stiles. You should thank God that I took Scott with me because I really wanna kill you now'' the banshee continued.

''It is not any of your business'' the chimera replied.

"It become our business the moment I admitted you in the pack," said Scott. ''I know, and I thank you for this opportunity, but I've already done enough trouble'' said the chimera.

''What's happening between you and Liam is not a trouble. It's a beautiful thing'' Lydia screamed. "I think he sees it differently," Theo muttered.

''Yes, because he is a sucker like his alpha'' she said.

"Hey, I'm here," said Scott outraged, making the other two laugh. ''Lyds, listen. I waited, okay? But being here hurts. You can't understand how much. . . - Theo froze, turning his head in a low sigh - you don't understand how it feels''

''Liam will come to his sense. He's not stupid, "the alpha told him. ''And if he don't, I will go to get him for his hairy ears'' Lydia snapped. A laugh escaped Theo. It was an extremely warm feeling to feel part of something that way. Having someone who in a sense protects you even when it's not his duty. Someone who cares about you because he wants it.

''I thank you guys. But really, I need to get away from here'' Theo sighed.

"Scott, you're his alpha, order him to stay here," the girl said, stepping forward and opening her eyes to the other two.

"I can't order him to stay if he doesn't want to, Lydia," Scott murmured, biting his lip.

''Well, thanks'' the chimera said to the alpha ''Do you want to leave the pack?'' Lydia stammered, while Scott gave him an incredulous look not even knowing what to say to make him change his mind. He seemed so damn determined. And the only person who could stop him wasn't there. ''No, I. . . I just need to stay away from here. I'll come back, if you want'' the chimera replied to Scott.

''Of course'' the alpha said swallowing. "Does Liam know you want to leave? Did you tell him?'' the banshee asked in bursts, and the chimera shook his head in denial.

''So you're going to repeat always the same mistake'' Scott said. ''I understand why you did not tell him right away about the mates thing, but this thing, that you want to go away, you can't not tell him'' said Lydia.

''I think he knows. You knew about it in less than two hours.'' the chimera whispered.

''Stiles told us - the alpha said - I don't think he called Liam''

''You have to tell him'' the banshee continued

''I. . . I'll think about it, okay?'' the chimera said raising his eyes to the sky.

"You can't leave tomorrow. It's Christmas Eve'' Lydia stammered with a lump in her throat.

''How much are you going to stay away?'' Scott asked torturing his hands. Theo smiled bitterly. He shrugged. He didn't know, he didn't know how long he could stay away from Liam, though, he just wanted to run away at that moment. He was fighting himself. His rational part that pushed him to pack his bags, and the animal that was constantly pressing to go find his mate and hold him tight.

Lydia approached him hugging him and leaving him surprised and stunned. He returned the hug, feeling her breathe softly against him. ''You have to stay here. You have to go take what is yours'' she whispered so softly, on purpose to keep Scott from hearing.

He smiled. She was really something else.

*  
  
 

''Peter told me that Theo wants to leave'' Derek asked all of sudden. Stiles next to him stiffened, and the wolf clearly sensed his eyebrows arching. ''Yes, he. . he says he needs some space'' the human replied.

''It takes guts'' the wolf said looking at the other. ''What do you mean?''

''You can't break away from your mate like this. Even if you're not bonded yet, it would still be suffering” Derek explained. Stiles didn't answer, he just seemed to get lost in his thoughts for the umpteenth time. Not that Derek minded this moments of silence, but tonight was different, and he could feel it. ''Stiles'' he called him and he turned to look at him confused, as if he had missed a step.

''Yeah?'' the sheriff's son asked.

''Do you wanna talk about it? It seems that this thing has upset you too'' said the boy with the green eyes looking for the dark ones of the other. ''Would you do the same? Would you go away too?''

''Why do you ask me?'' Derek swallowed looking away, and that was enough for Stiles. He got up from the loft sofa, grabbing his jacket, while the werewolf grabbed him by the wrist. "Stiles, wait," he said, but the human moved away from him abruptly, turning to glare at him.

''When? Just tell me when you realized that I was your mate, and how the hell did you leave in the same way for two fucking years without even a word. A word, Derek!'' Stiles shouted. ''If you let me explain-''

''No! Tell me when'' the little one murmured planting his eyes now bright with rage in those of the older one. ''When I couldn't hit you. The nogitsune had taken possession of you, and even if it wasn't you, I couldn't hit you. I let you hit me, but I would never hurt you'' Derek admitted after a few seconds, while the eyes of the smallest widened, becoming watery and upset.

''Did you realize it at that time? And you never said anything, you thought it was something that only concerned you. I loved you, Derek. I was also involved, I'm part of the situation and you even managed to leave'' said Stiles disappointed. The wolf swallowed, shaking his head.

''It is not as it seems. I just wanted to protect you''

''I've always been in danger. You left and I stayed here in trouble anyway. That is not a way to protect me'' the human pissed back. "I wanted to protect you from _me_ ," Derek admitted in a sigh, making Stiles feel worse. The smell of disappointment, anger, and sadness enveloped him making him feel damn guilty.

''It was not just your choice''

''I don't want to force you, you can still choose, Stiles'' the wolf said.

"It's not up to you to decide about my life," Stiles shouted.

''I do what I can'' breathed Derek softly, returning to sit on the sofa. He didn't want to stop him, or rather, he felt that he didn't want to be stopped and so he let him go. Theo was right, being tied like that even before the bond itself solidified was a torture. God, he was so pissed. He had lied to him, and no matter he did it to protect him, he had lied to him for years. Years he had spent calling himself idiot to have fallen for him. The fact was that no matter how angry he was, he couldn't leave and leave Derek in that state.

The wolf was sitting on the couch. His head in his hands, as if waiting for the moment when he would hear the sound of the door slamming. It had to be so asphyxiating that he couldn't even breathe if he tried to put himself in his place. He loved him, he loved Derek for years. He had left, but he had also come back. He had come back and was there for him, because in the end it was that what mattered, the fact that he had come back to him.

He let go the jacket who collided with the floor, and approached the wolf, who pushed his hands away from his own face as he felt the human approach. Stiles swallowed, God, he loved those green eyes so much. ''You were an idiot to go away without telling me anything. And I'm pissed off, I am so pissed that I would kick you, sourwolf. But I love you. I love you so much that the thought of you walking away from me again terrifies me'' Stiles said in one breath, making Derek's eyes open wide and he grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss that almost made his heart stop. It was so amazing to kiss him that he could have spent all his life doing that

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered on his lips, and he smiled softly. ''It's ok. But from now on we'll decide things together'' Stiles said seeing the other nod.

''I love you'' then he heard Derek blowing in his ear. And this time he really had an heart attack, because he could be just a dream, that the sourwolf had just told him that he loved him. ''Derek'' he whispered with broken breath looking for his eyes, that smiled. One of those smiles that made Stiles want to cry for how much beautiful they were.

''I said I love you. I love you, Stiles'' the wolf said again, caressing his face ''I love you too'' Stiles said squeezing his wolf in a hug that was everything but delicate.

*

  
 

''Liam, please'' Mason said for the tenth time in five minutes.

''No'' ''God, Liam. You can't go on like this. How long do you think you will be able to control yourself before you run to him as a martyr?'' the human snapped annoyed and destroyed.

''I can't think about it, because I will just get angry again'' Liam said raising his blue eyes to the sky.

''You get angry because you misses him. It's your wolf trying to get you to realize it'' his best friend corrected him

''I know very well, Mason. I miss him, okay? Are you glad that I said it?''

''I would be happy if you decided to go to him'' the human answered harshly.

''I understood it, you know? I had just understood what I felt for him and I discovered that he did nothing but lie to me''

''This is not true - Mason said harsh - he did not know you were mates. He understood it recently, and he preferred not to tell you because you were already upset from the kidnapping''

''I'm not a damsel in distress, Mas''

''I know, but Christ, Liam. You had a collapse. He didn't want to complicate things further. But now you're exaggerating'' Mason shouted, making his eyes open wide. "What the hell is wrong with you?"''

''I'm tryin' to make you reflect, you idiot!!'' the human shouted. The wolf stared at him bewildered, but the other didn't give him time to say anything because he resumed harassing him. ''He has changed you, even if you don't want to admit it, but it is like that. You are calmer and less impulsive when Theo is around. Hayden never gave you a smile with his presence alone, I never saw you like that with _anyone_. You're happy when he walks around you, and exactly the same thing happens to him. You follow him with your gaze without even realizing it. Now it's all amplified because you know your wolves have chosen you, but God, Liam. How many people can say they have something like that? You have the certainty that in your life there will be someone who will love you forever without ever getting tired of you. It is all that everyone of us would like, but cannot have. And you're wasting it for _what_?'' Mason was trying to reason with him, and the lump Liam had in his throat melted at those words.

Theo. Theo always wanted him, and he always wanted the chimera. Theo was his, it wasn't a common feeling of belonging what he felt when he was close to him, it was _real_. He belonged to that boy with impertinent smiles, and that same boy belonged to him, in such a visceral way as to upset him.

''Liam?'' Mason called him back to the reality.

''I'm a asshole'' said the dejected beta. Mason chuckled, taking a sigh of relief. He had finally managed to get his idiot best friend to reason.

''Better late than never'' the human muttered. "What time is dinner tonight?" Liam asked.

''Oh, right. I guess at nine. Mum has prepared a myriad of things, Corey will also come'' said the human. "I can't believe that tomorrow is already Christmas," Liam muttered.

Mason nodded, then rubbing his hands on his arms. Although Liam's house was well heated, just looking out made him feel cold. The doorbell rang suddenly, startling Mason and frowning at Liam, who was waiting for no one. His parents were out, and it was Christmas Eve. The thought that it could be the chimera made his heart jump against his rib cage and he ran to open it. When Peter Hale's dark face of anger met in front of him, he swallowed more confused than before. Peter walked in without asking permission going straight into the kitchen where Mason was, who just like Liam, frowned at the sight of the man. "What are you doing still here?'' Peter shouted making Liam whiten and plug Mason's ears. "If you've come to try to convince him, I've just succeeded," the human replied.

''Well, so why are you still here?'' the wolf continued.

"I'll go talk to Theo tomorrow, okay?" Liam said shrugging his shoulders. Peter frowned.

''Tomorrow you will not find anyone - said the werewolf - Theo leaves in an hour''

''What does that mean?'' Liam swallowed suddenly restless staring at the wolf in front of him with a lump in his throat. "He leaves, and I have no idea when he'll be back, or if he'll ever do it," Peter explained, while Mason suddenly looked like a dead man, staring at Liam waiting for a violent reaction - ''He leaves because you insist on doing the idiot doing nothing but making both of you suffer. And if you don't move your ass now and go there to stop him, I swear to God, I'll kick you in the ass''

''But why? I mean, why do you care?'' Mason said, while Liam looked like an ice statue, he wasn't even breathing, his eyes empty. ''That boy is like me. And if you hurt him I'll bust your jaw'' Peter growled at Liam, who at that moment seemed to return to reality, his eyes wide and full of terror, as Mason had never seen them before. If Theo had gone, nothing could have lifted Liam.

''Go'' Mason said, and Liam nodded before reaching the front door and starting to run as fast as he could, even forgetting his jacket. "I hope for him that he'll get there in time," the wolf muttered. ''So you see yourself in Theo?'' Mason asked, watching the wolf giggling amused.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Can I Be Him?

''Theo, are you really sure?'' Stiles asked him for the umpteenth time. The chimera nodded, before going to reach the upstairs to get the suitcase. His gaze was lost in the void, almost resigned. At that moment the bell rang like crazy, Stiles thought that someone was punching it. "It will be Lydia," Theo muttered. Stiles rolled his eyes towards the entrance and opened the door. That certainly wasn't Lydia. When he found himself in front of a completely upset Liam he almost choked. The beta only had a light shirt and jeans. It was snowing and was he going around like that? His gaze was completely lost like the chimera's, and Stiles believed that he was about to burst at any time.

''Stiles, what the hell-'' the chimera began, stopping as soon as his eyes met the blue ones of his mate. His wolf calmed down instantly, almost on command, and from the relaxation of the other's shoulders he knew the same thing had just happened to him.

''Um, I'd go'' the human muttered, feeling too much in that battle of looks, but Liam shook his head without taking his eyes from those of the chimera behind him. Those blue eyes in which he would have drowned willingly. ''Can we talk in the woods? I don't know if I can control myself'' Liam said, who until then had been silent. Theo nodded. Having him so close, hearing his voice weeks later, was like being reborn a second time. How strong could anyone be missing someone else?

The knot blocking his airways had melted as soon as his eyes had settled on Liam. For Liam, looking at himself in those blue pools was simply like coming home. A home that he had missed all the time.

Stiles stepped aside letting Theo pass, who came out and together with the beta went to the back of the house that was set at the edge of the woods. It was still snowing, not that the wolves felt the cold. He gave a snort, leaving his friend's house and going to his Jeep. Hoping things would have been fixed.

All the way they didn't say a word, but Theo couldn't resist the urge to look at Liam as much as he could. He could not take his eyes off the beta figure, and did nothing to hide it. Liam blushed several times, unable to look down. He wouldn't do it, not this time. The awareness of being able to watch him as much as he wanted was strange and comforting at the same time. They stopped only when they reached the center of that clearing where Liam loved to take refuge, and when they stopped, the most complete silence enveloped them. Neither of them seemed to be intending to start talking for the first few minutes, until it was Theo who broke the ice. Having him there and feeling so distant was tearing him apart more than it did in the previous days.

''Liam'' the chimera said looking for the gaze of the other and finding it right away. Liam shook his head and finally decided to speak. ''You have no idea how I felt in these weeks'' he threw out.

''Believe me, I have a little idea'' the chimera muttered.

''No, you don't understand. I . . . - Liam tried biting his lip - I hate you'' he said, feeling Theo's heart stopped at those words. the chimera swallowed, taking a breath and gave a bitter laugh, shaking his head. Liam knew that the movement of the other's heart had not been the only one, his had missed a beat when he said those words.

''You don't need to ..''

''No, let me finish, or I won't have the guts to do it anymore - Liam said looking at him in the eye again, and God, they were so beautiful they sent him into a total panic - Before you I had never hated anyone, I didn't even know what it was like to hate someone. And I tried to think about it, to try to understand how it's possible, how it happened, 'cause it's not right, okay? It is not fair at all that I went from hating you to appreciating you, as much as I could. I thought we could be friends, but you-, you and your damned smiles with your damn dimples had to fuck up my brain. Because it's your fault. Because you had to save me, and make me feel so safe that I. . . I don't know, okay? I just know that a moment before I would like to punch you and the next I want to kiss you, and God, I can't believe I just said it''

Theo looked at him like he had never looked at him before, with blue eyes full of amazement and disbelief , mixed with what seemed like joy? Happiness? He couldn't read it. But in any case, that look made him lose his breath. ''Liam. . .'' the chimera began, but he stopped him again shaking his head.

"I'm angry, okay? I'm really pissed off with _myself_ because it's all so damn hard and I don't know if I'm capable of withstanding everything'' the wolf said with heart beating fast.

''It is not difficult'' said Theo, but Liam continued to shake his head.

''You don't understand. It's not just the wolf, okay? My wolf chose you as a mate, but it's not just him'' Liam stammered.

''Liam, what-?''

''Me too - screamed the smallest - It's me too, it's not just my wolf, and I'm so angry about this. Because it's your fault. It is your fault if you make me feel like this, if you try to save me and to look at me constantly, or if you tell me that all your attention is focused on me''

''Liam, we and the wolf are the same thing'' the chimera said trying to get closer, but the beta sighed, biting his lip and moving away, and right away feeling the smell of sadness and resignation coming from Theo at that gesture. He was calling himself an idiot for doing that.

''Your wolf has chosen me - Liam said - but you. . .you.. it's different''

''God, Liam. Do you think that's the problem? It's not just the wolf for me either. What I feel for you has nothing to do with the wolf, I started to feel it before understanding that we were mates'' said Theo, as soon as he realized what fear frightened the messed up head of the other.

''Why didn't you tell me? When you understood it, why didn't you tell me?'' Liam asked planting his eyes in his. Theo bit his lip, raising his eyes to the sky, watching as the snow continued to fall. Sooner or later he would have come out anyway, it made no sense to lie to Liam, it would have been like lying to himself.

''Why didn't I tell you? Because I was afraid. Even now fear fucking paralyze me, Liam. Because despite the fact that we're talking, I still feel this feeling in me screaming that this could be the last time I see you. That's why I didn't tell you. Because the very thought of seeing you react badly made me lose it. And what I feared happened. I am a horrible person, and many things are new to me and they scare me. What I feel for you scares me, _terrifies_ me. Just sleeping with you scared me, because I never slept with someone in my life, and I didn't expect to feel such strong and all-encompassing feeling to freak me out'' Theo said with his hands clasped inside the jacket.

"I'm afraid too, okay? I'm afraid of what I feel. I'm afraid because it's not just the wolf'' the little one sighed.

''I told you. It's not just the wolf for me either'' Theo said sketching a smile, but Liam was scared, he could see it in his eyes. And Theo was terrified that he might be scared of him.

''I... - Liam stammered biting his lip - I thought I could manage the fact that my stupid heart had decided to be an idiot for you, but then. . . then I realized that it was not like with Hayden. It wasn't the same thing, and it wasn't even because of the wolf. When you smile I'm fine, but really fine. And when you look at me, I feel like-. . .God, I feel like an idiot to tell you these things, but I feel like you only care about me and nobody else. Even now that you only look at me like that. You thought I was jealous of Alex, well, it's true. I am, of anyone. So yeah, I thought I could handle what I thought was confusion, but I can't handle that I've fallen in love with you. And it's your fault, because you made me fall for you without me even realizing it. And it terrifies me that it's you, because you make me feel so damn vulnerable''

Theo's eyes widened at those words and he was in front of him in an instant, feeling Liam hold his breath, before pushing him against the trunk of the nearest tree and sticking his eyes with those blue gems that made him lose his head. ''When I watched you sleep, I wished I could touch you. I wanted to brush your hair, and more. I liked so much to have you that close that I would spend my whole life watching you sleep. And when Ian smiled at you at school, I wanted to bite his head off because the thought that he or someone else might touch you the way I wanted made me lose it. I'm afraid because I've always been alone in my whole life. I'm afraid because I never cared about someone other than myself before meeting you. And I was afraid, that the one thing I cared about the most in the world could have chosen any other but me. So yeah you are an idiot if you didn't understand that I'm so in love with you too''

Theo growled, then he passed a hand behind the back of his neck and pulled him against him violently, making their lips collide. And God. He always thought he would die tasting Liam's lips, but that was something else. His lips were soft and sweet, so sweet he wanted to eat them. The other's warm breath made him shiver, while his hands right away ran into the hair he had wanted to touch with his whole self for months. Kissing his own mate was not like kissing someone else, it was like to be in a all universe created just for them. Something so beautiful that made you tremble with fear that everything could disappear, that was what Liam felt.

He licked Theo's lower lip, almost shyly, feeling the other move his warm, full lips gently on his, suddenly without aggression. Theo asked him for access to his mouth, and he let him do it by hatching it, and the feeling of the other's tongue almost shocked him. Theo was everywhere, breathing hot and quivering, he wanted to feel him everywhere all the time.

He returned the kiss with the same intensity, barely nibbling at his lip, before continuing to move his mouth with his in an ancient dance. He gave him another chaste kiss, barely moving away to catch his breath and look into his eyes, blushing suddenly. He had never tasted so soft lips. He had kissed Theo, or rather, the other had kissed him, and it had been amazing. It was as if he could feel Theo inside him, and from the misty-eyed look of the chimera, he knew he was feeling the same thing.

When they reopened their eyes, they marveled that they were both yellow, responding to each other. And when the chimera made them blue again, Liam's acted accordingly. "You had to tell me right away," Liam whispered a few millimeters from the other's lips. He was sure his heart was about to break out through his ribcage

"I don't deserve you. You are so good, and I am so selfish. If I wasn't, I'd leave you free. Instead I can't do it'' the chimera answered looking at him and making him tremble with those words. Liam shook his head, placing his forehead against the other's. It hurt him, to see that Theo still couldn't agree to deserve something beautiful. ''My wolf has chosen you. I chose you, when I realized I was in love with you'' Liam replied firmly, and feeling his heart synchronize with that of the other, while his wolf whined happily. Theo smiled, with those dimples that Liam loved, when he heard those words.

''I'm in love with you - Theo breathed - and I never loved before, but they always said that a possessive love is not healthy. But I can't not be, I'm jealous of everyone who put their eyes on you, pup'' he said looking into his eyes and squeezing him again. Liam blushed tenderly, then squeezed Theo in a hug so strong that he cut his breath. His heart was going a thousand since the other had spoken those words, so strong that he was sure, the whole wood could hear it. The other smiled, breathing in his hair. He had the feeling that if he tightened it more they could melt.

''Will you continue to call me that?'' Liam then asked with his face still resting in the crook of his mate's neck. The chimera chuckled and caressed his back and nodded. ''Now I have one more reason to do it'' said the biggest one.

''And what would it be?'' Liam asked confused.

''Now you are my pup'' Theo chuckled mischievously making him blush like a pepper. Theo was convinced that he could even melt the snow with that blush. Liam hid his face against him, smiling, before shivering in the cold. The whole adrenaline of the moment was disappearing, and now he was beginning to feel it the cold. ''You're cold. Let's go home'' in fact the chimera said with apprehension, making him smile feeling so cherished.

Theo held out his hand, which the other grabbed without hesitation. They made just a few meters when Liam stopped, causing the other to stop. ''Liam?'' Theo called him when he saw the other's gaze quite frightened. "Don't leave," Liam whispered, feeling panic suddenly take over him. He had run to Theo because he knew he wanted to leave, but now there was no more reason, right?

''What?''

''Peter said you wanted to leave. Don't leave, please'' Liam said, alarmed, and Theo squeezed his hand harder, bringing him back as close as he could. "I'm not going anywhere without you,"he whispered on his lips, and the beta nodded, returning to breathe and returning the hold, intertwining his fingers with his. Liam could feel how the other happily quivered just like him. It was such a beautiful feeling. How could he have thought of giving it up?

  
 

When they got back to Theo's house, Stiles wasn't there, and the chimera chuckled. The warm air of the house made Liam sigh, who until that moment had not even realized how cold he was, and his first reaction was to tremble. Theo embraced him from behind making his heart jump. The lips of the chimera were at the base of his neck and he gave him a light kiss. "You're still cold," Theo whispered. "You need a hot shower."

Liam just nodded, and as if he were at home, he followed him upstairs. He entered the chimera's room, and the first thing that caught his eye was the bag above the bed. His breathing became short and he hurried into the bathroom opening the shower, making hot water to flow. The steam began to fill the air. He bit his lip, unsure. He didn't want to be far from Theo, but he didn't know if he was capable of doing what he was thinking. He didn't know how to behave with another boy. Not with the most in-depth things, at least.

He came out of the bathroom to see the boy empty his bag, and approached lightly. Theo turned as soon as he felt Liam's presence and looked at him with a frown. Liam suddenly seemed strung tight as a violin.

''Liam? Are you OK?'' the older one asked worried and standing up right away in front of him. Liam liked all that, all his attention on him, his apprehension. It was so beautiful, it was like being constantly lulled. The youngest continued to bite his lip, taking his hand until he dragged Tho with him into the bathroom, where the water was still running. When they were there, Theo continued to look at him expectantly, but he certainly didn't expect what Liam told him later.

"Take a shower with me," the smallest said, blushing completely, and Theo almost had an heart attack

''What?'' he asked indeed, sure to have misunderstood.

''Take a shower with me'' Liam stammered again, and this time he wasn't, he wasn't wrong. He understood perfectly.

''God, pup, do you want to kill me?'' the chimera snorted out, making him blush even more if it were possible.

''If you don't want not-''

''Seriously? I didn't think I would see you naked so soon, but I don't mind at all'' Theo giggled, and Liam could choke with embarrassment, he was sure of it.

"I don't want to be far from you," Liam admitted.

''Neither do I - said Theo with a smile - but every time you blush like that, I can't help thinking about what I would like to do to you. God, you are so cute''

''I'm not _cute_ '' Liam snapped throwing a glare at him and taking off his shirt. Theo was stunned at that sight. Liam was, well... the preview was divine. The smaller one unbuttoned his jeans under the gaze of the other who, really, had no idea how he was holding himself back. Theo took off his shirt, so as not to be idle. He took off his shoes and then unbuttoned his pants, while the beta in front of him remained only with his boxers on. When he was wearing the same, he approached his lips.

''So?'' the biggest said blowing against Liam's skin, who shivered. The smaller one retreated, entering the shower and letting the water flow on him, then reaching out to grab Theo's hand who came in under the jet of water with him. The chimera approached slowly leaving a kiss on his shoulder and went up from his neck to the ear. Liam bowed his head aside allowing him more access, and the chimera breathed slowly on his neck. That gesture was not random, a wolf showed his throat as a sign of submission only to his mate.

He could feel his eagerness to sink his teeth into that delicate point between his neck and shoulder, but he couldn't. It was not yet time to bind, they had just found each other. He glued his chest to the back of the smallest who shivered again, making him smile. "You know, pup, usually people shower naked." He blew, biting his earlobe and continuing to go down with kisses on his shoulder.

He could feel Liam's heart racing madly, and he could only be happy about it. "I know," the wolf replied in a whisper. ''You have not to be shy - Theo chuckled - you are mine, pup. No one will ever have to see you as I see you'' Liam was about to faint for the happiness he felt at hearing those words. Theo really seemed the type of guy who didn't appreciate other people touching his things, he could just imagine where his jealousy could get. But he was certainly no better, they were territorial animals.

Liam nodded, and turned to him before pulling down his boxers and pushing him against the tiles and kissing him. The chimera chuckled as he glanced down making him flush again. Theo started kissing him again before getting naked like him. Liam couldn't really complain about his mate.

He knew they wouldn't do anything that night, they just wanted to feel close after months of pinning. It was so comforting to have your mate close in that way, that he could feel as light as ever. And in fact, when a couple of hours later he found himself in bed hugging the chimera, they were just talking about what they had lost in the last few weeks. Theo kept touching his hair, while he struggled to even think of having to break away from that embrace.

''So you and me..'' Liam left on hold. Theo stared at him expectantly. ''We are. . - he continued - until we bind, are we together?''

''I don't know about you, pup, but the fact of being mates already implies that we're together'' Theo chuckled.

''I know, I meant for humans. Those who do not know what we are'' Liam tried to explain better, and Theo left him a kiss in his hair, squeezing him more.

''You are mine, and you are fucking cute'' the oldest made putting himself more comfortable to be able to kiss Liam better, and certainly the wolf would not have complained at all. Although, he could not prevent himself from blushing visibly at that title.

*

''So you are saying that none of you has the slightest idea where they are'' Lydia snapped raising her arms exasperated.

"Liam came to Theo and they went to talk, then I didn't hear them again," Stiles replied.

''Stiles, we're talking about the other day. Liam doesn't even answer the phone'' said Mason. The others watched them quarrel among themselves for more than twenty minutes. When Derek asked for a meeting he didn't think it would end that way. The point was that neither Theo nor Liam answered the phones, and if no one had initially sought them out to disturb them, now that they had seen each other, they had realized that no one had any idea where they had ended up, because no one had heard them for more than two days.

''Yesterday it was Christmas, maybe they were at Liam'' Scott hypothesized scratching his head.

''Liam's parents are not there. He had to spend Christmas with me, but when he went to Theo I knew he wouldn't be back. But now I'm starting to worry'' Mason said crossing his arms over his chest. ''In my opinion you are worrying unnecessarily'' snorted Derek, receiving a dirty look from his mate. ''Shut up, sourwolf. I'm still mad at you'' Stiles said looking at him badly and catching a growl in response. Peter found this extremely amusing. Having Stiles as a mate had to be really maddening, especially for Derek.

"I'm just saying that after all the time far from each others, it would be quite natural for them to want to be alone," the wolf continued,

"do you think they've bonded?'' Scott swallowed. God, he couldn't take the images out of his head now, feeling always Derek's strong smell on Stiles had already traumatized him enough.

''No - Peter answered with a chuckle - they will wait a little more. There is no reason to go in a hurry''

''They could always be dead'' Lydia snapped composing for the umpteenth time the number of the chimera. Derek rolled his eyes as the boy's ringing sounded from the stairs of the building.

''See? They are not dead'' Peter said spreading his arms and catching a fist from his daughter. Lydia started to meet him so she could scream at him, but the voice of the two in question stopped her in place. Were they fighting? Already?

"Come on, I was just joking," the exasperated chimera was saying.

"Hi, did we meet somewhere sometimes? _Seriously_? How many people did you fuck?" Liam growled.

"I didn't even know him" the other defended himself.

"Exactly. Now I understand what you have in common with Peter," the wolf snapped, as everyone turned to look at the wolf in question that had an outraged face.

''Hey'' Peter screamed knowing very well that the two outside would have hear him. In fact, he heard Theo's cheeky laughter vibrate from the stairs. The door opened a few seconds later, while a Liam who smoked rage all out of his face slammed the door into his mate's face, and Theo opened it holding his hand on his nose snarling.

''You've already punched me. Not enough for you?'' Theo snapped, seeing the faces of others watching them stunned, even if they were at the cinema. "No," Liam growled, hurrying close to Peter.

''And you - he growled at the biggest wolf - the next time you have the brilliant idea of sending me to him, I will punch you'' Peter looked at him in awe. They were mad, there was no other explanation.

''Can you tell us what the hell is happening?'' Lydia yelled at that point, who was already pretty pissed off, and Lydia pissed off wasn't really the best.

''It happens that my wolf has chosen as a mate a live hooker'' Liam snorted throwing another glare at his mate. Theo rolled his eyes and dropped on the couch, exasperated. Scott watched them staring. He had never seen Liam so jealous, and it wasn't a good show.

''What did you do?'' Stiles said to the chimera who snorted.

''He's exaggerating'' the chimera answered.

''Do you know what? Fuck whoever you want'' then the wolf growled, slipping away from everyone and going into the kitchen under the astonished gaze of the rest of the pack. More than anything else, they were surprised that Liam, though angry, had not lost control at all.

"Jesus Christ, Liam," he growled, getting up and following him, closing the door behind him. Scott was definitely more confused than usual. ''Well, it was very intense'' Mason burst out after a few moments, making Peter, Stiles and Corey laugh. ''Ah, wolves - Peter praised – They're such territorial animals''

''It is not funny'' said Lydia.

''Come on, it is. They look like an old married couple, and how long have they been together? Less than forty-eight hours'' said the wolf.

''Well, they remind me of someone'' Scott nodded, glancing at Stiles and Derek who gave him the same annoyed look and he coughed, turning his gaze elsewhere, so as not to end badly.

''You know better than me that it doesn't have to do with the time. They are mates, feeling possessiveness towards the other is a natural thing'' Derek said to his uncle who nodded, rolling his eyes. They tried to change the subject, and not pay attention to the growls they heard coming from the next room. It was only after a good half hour that the kitchen door opened. Theo rolled his eyes at Stiles' questioning look and walked to the table where the others were sitting. ''So? This meeting?'' the chimera asked, but the eyes of the others were concentrated on Liam, who had naturally approached the shoulders of his mate and had rested his head on the other's shoulder, as if he had been doing anything different for the rest of his life. Theo turned to look into his eyes, unable to avoid a mischievous smirk from making his way onto his face, complementary to that of the other. The others tried to look elsewhere, they were such intimate looks that they were embarrassing them, even Peter found himself looking out the window, all of a sudden interested in the cars passing by on the street. Theo left him a kiss on the temple, causing Liam to bring his arms to him from behind. He loved all of that. It was a constant searching each other, he needed to feel him close at every moment.

*

''So between you and Theo everything is fine now, right?'' Mason asked as soon as they were alone. After the meeting, each of them had slipped away somewhere, even Stiles managed to convince Derek to go to the cinema. Which was a real undertaking. Theo had said they would meet later, so Liam took the opportunity to spend some time with his best friend, even if he would have to expect Mason's questions.

''Yes, we have fixed it. I thought it was obvious'' the wolf answered.

''Well, your entry on the scene has been very emphasized. I had never seen you gnaw from jealousy'' the human chuckled teasing him.

"I can't help it, okay?" He is... he's pretty, no he's realy handsome, and I know he has had other relationships, but seeing how some people stare him gets on my nerves'' snapped Liam.

''Liam, you can't prevent people from looking. And anyway, it's not that you're ugly. I mean, they look at you too. Why do you think Alex felt threatened by your presence?'' Mason made him reflect.

Liam sighed, pouting, and making his eyes look up at the human. "I know, okay? I just I can not control it, whether we like it or not, half of us follow the animal instinct, and my instinct leads me to be very possessive'' the wolf tried to explain.

"It's the same for him, isn't it? Come on, he practically threatened Ian'' the other chuckled. Liam laughed biting his lip, remembering how Theo grabbed him and dragged him away. ''So, everything is ok. So he no longer want to leave, I guess'' Mason then murmured.

''No one of us will go anywhere. Not alone, at least'' Liam laughed.

''Listen, now that we're alone, I'm curious. What happened in these last two days?'' his best friend asked with an ambiguous look. Liam blushed hard, making the other's eyes and mouth open

"Oh, my God. Have you slept with Theo?" Mason burst out laughing, but got a light punch from the other that shook his head violently. ''No, what the hell are you thinking?'' the wolf shouted.

''You are mates, you are together. I think it's one of the things you do when you're with someone'' the human said obviously. Liam let out a snort and continued to blush. ''Well, we don't. I mean, not yet, it's not the time. In a short time I had to deal with being attracted to a guy, discovering that he is my mate and having the guts to tell him that I am in love with him, so no. This is not the time to think about that too'' Liam snapped biting his lip. Mason took a few seconds to analyze what his best friend was telling him, and then hit him making him jump. "Hey," Liam shouted.

''Hey? Is this just what you have to tell me? You just said you are in love with Theo. I knew it would be natural in time, but why the hell didn't you tell me?'' Mason yelled

''I did not even realize - snorted the wolf - I went there to make up, and then the truth came out alone''

''And he? What did he say to you? - he said, and Liam really thought he had a godmother for best friend - did he answer you, right? Or do I have to punch him?''

''You would hurt yourself if you punch him - Liam giggled - and then you don't need it. Yes, he replied. Otherwise I would have punched him''

''I'm happy for you'' said Mason after a while giving him a pat on the shoulder. Liam nodded, giving him a smile. "I'm happy too now," he murmured.

''Ok, but listen. If you have not discovered the joys of sex between mates - the human guy made him blush again - can you tell me why the hell you didn't answer the phone?''

''Well, we forgot about it, I think'' the wolf stammered in response. Mason made an exasperated face, before putting his arm around Liam's shoulders and pulling him away from the park bench. "What about a hot chocolate?'' the human asked. Liam's eyes lit up with joy at those words, and he nodded, smiling like a child.

  
 

*

"Know that I am very angry," Lydia said with a frown as she slammed the cup with her favorite herbal tea in front of the chimera. Theo snorted amused at the situation, but without exaggerating. He didn't want Lydia to jump at his throat. ''Do you want to beat me too?'' the chimera laughed.

''No, I think Liam's fist was enough''

''Good'' the chimera snorted.

''Why are you missing? You scared us to death'' Lydia said sitting in front of him.

"We just needed to stay a little on our own," the chimera shrugged.

"You spent a lot of time together," she frowned, shaking her hair from her shoulders. ''Yes, but now it's different. Before I couldn't do anything I wanted'' the chimera commented.

''Ok - Lydia clapped her hands - I want the details. Who kissed who?'' Theo stared at her chuckling, that girl was really a hoot. And he liked her being so quick and intuitive. Nothing ever escaped her. "He said he was in love with me, and I kissed him," he said.

''Oh, my God. I can't believe he said it. And you? Why did you tell her, I hope'' said the banshee looking at him. Theo smiled and nodded, though with a slight embarrassment that made the girl bite her lips tenderly.

''Is it beautiful? I mean, having this bond'' the girl then asked him, and he found himself smiling without even realizing it. He had only to think of Liam that his heart started to run wild. ''It is hard to explain if you do not feel it - Theo said - it is beautiful, yes. Feel continuously that without him you are nothing, you constantly feel the desire to be able to touch him or even just look to make sure he is there next to you. It's always looking for each other just to share a smile''

Lydia sighed hearing him say those things, cupped under her chin. Theo gave her a look of embarrassment, to which the banshee replied with a wink. Lydia understood him, he didn't need to ct acold in front of her. He liked this thing a lot.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they kissed!!
> 
> From the next chapter, it will start to apply the rating 'Mature' of the story ^_^


	17. No You're Mine

"Look, there's absolutely nothing funny about it," Liam huffed to the nth laugh from his best friend. Corey next to them looked up at the sky, tired of the topic. "You should do something about the jealousy issue," the chimera suggested. Liam nodded, running a hand through his hair, just to avoid using it by throwing a punch at his friend. ''Why? It's funny'' Mason said indeed.

"We can't avoid it, Corey. Peter says it's normal, and that with the bond it will be even worse. So for now we don't talk about it - Liam said in a sigh - and anyway, it's not funny'' he then blurted to Mason.

''You just told us that Theo wanted to strangle the ice cream guy because he asked you for your phone number. This is funny'' the human said with obviousness. ''It would have bothered anyone'' Corey answered.

"Yes, but if Theo behaves like Liam, then it would be fun to watch," Mason chuckled.

He'd been teasing him since when three weeks before they had arrived at the loft arguing. It wasn't his fault. What could he do? To their utmost surprise, they had both found out they were very jealous, actually possessive. Their animal side only accentuated this thing. With Hayden he had never been jealous or annoyed in this way. Well, if she went out there was no problem. Instead with Theo it was different. He was always afraid that someone might hit on him. They both knew rationally that neither of them would ever be interested in someone else, but putting it into practice was something else. Even now that the school had started again, Theo from time to time had made jokes about that someone might hit on him.

"Well, Theo doesn't freak out like me in public, but just because his being half coyote helps him. He wait until we're alone to get angry'' Liam said, regretting it right away.

"Intense," Mason murmured, catching a fist a little stronger this time than usual. ''Ow!'' he said right away pulling his offended arm away, but Liam gave him a fake smile, seeing Corey cover a laugh with a cough.

''No practice?'' then asked the human frowning, when he saw that his friend was taking the backpack to walk as they did to the exit. ''No, the coach is not there'' Liam replied with a sigh of relief. He really couldn't wait to go to Theo's house. They had seen each other the night before, but he already missed him, and sometimes he was embarrassed by thinking it. But basically, he had no reason. He was his mate, he had every right to miss him when he wanted, even twenty-four hours a day. They went out together with other boys, and they were about to reach Mason's car, who was also his ride home, when the familiar smell of lime reached his nostrils, making him suddenly stop. He turned to his left, noticing fifty yards away from them, Theo. The problem was that he wasn't alone. Beside him, Alex was talking to him heatedly.

His wolf growled loudly, or maybe he did. Yes, it was him, and Mason and Corey's faces confirmed this. What did that guy want from his mate? God, he shouldn't freak out, or it would have been worse. "Liam, calm down," Mason whispered in his ear.

The wolf nodded, trying to take deep breaths. ''I'm calm. I am very calm. I'm just super pissed off'' he said in a growl, and ignoring what Corey and Mason were saying, he started off in the direction of the two guys.

How much was hating that guy right now? A lot, that's how much. He didn't have to get close to Theo again. He shouldn't have. He was his. "How are things?" Alex was asking him.

"Good," replied Theo. Liam was next to them in less than ten seconds, he could feel the eyes of his friends pierce his back. As soon as he appeared, Alex startled, for sure he hadn't seen him coming. Liam totally ignored him by devoting a angry look to Theo, who in response gave him an amused smile.

"What are you doing here?" Liam attacked him right away.

"I came to pick you up" the chimera replied, giving him a big smile.

''And your picking me up also included a conversation?'' the wolf still said ironically. Alex was watching them, moving his eyes from one to the other. Those words had particularly hit him. Not to mention, that he had never seen that look in Liam's eyes. He seemed more angry than pissed off.

''Be good, pup'' Theo chuckled as he approached his face. Liam blushed, becoming completely purple, while he could see with one corner of his eye Alex's eyes widen, hearing the way the chimera had just called him. And then, damn it, they were in public, and several people were staring at them with curious looks.

"But I'm calm, you asshole," Liam growled. Theo quickly noticed how his eyes were going to turn yellow, and grabbed him by the arm pulling him and giving him a treacherous breathtaking kiss.

Theo was _kissing_ him in the school parking lot, and he really wanted to punch him, but God, he was also so turned on now. He wasn't kissing him to calm him, no, he had done it on purpose. He had gone to pick him uo for the only purpose of making it clear to anyone who he belonged to. He was diabolical. An asshole, egocentric, diabolical asshole that he madly loved.

''You are a manipulative asshole'' Liam growled silently on his lips.

''I know'' he replied, returning to kiss him and then break away, but keeping him close to him. Now Liam really wanted to go home and whack him on the couch, without moving for any reason. ''So you two. . .'' Alex started bringing them back to reality.

''Yes - Liam said, staring at him badly - and I would be grateful if you didn't speak to my mate anymore'' Alex's eyes widened at those words, unable to reply or anything else. Liam grabbed Theo by the hand and dragged him away from the other boy approaching the car of the oldest followed by different gazes, including the extremely amused Mason's one, who even mimed an "Intense", to which he replied rolling his eyes. When they were in the car, Theo had no time to say anything that he found himself smashed against the door, with a very voracious Liam glued to his mouth.

''Mmmh, pup? Not that I mind, but what if we go to..''

''Shut up. I can't leave you only five minutes that I find you already surrounded by thirty different boys'' the wolf growled returning to kiss him harder than before, and not caring highly of those who were watching them. Theo's lips were so full that they completely made him lose it.

"I have to make you jealous more often. When you're jealous you forget your inhibitory brakes - Theo laughed, making him blush - it's still so incredible that I can kiss you whenever I want. Before I wanted to pin you everywhere and do it, but you probably would have punched me''

''Stop embarrassing me'' the little one said looking away from the chimera and laying his head on his shoulder.

"I just wanted you to notice, that you called me mate first" Theo whispered, making his eyes widen. In the end, he could easily have said boyfriend, but the word 'mate', at that moment, had come up before he realized it. After all, it was what they were. Liam bit his lip, putting on such a lovely pout, that Theo just had to kiss him away.

  
 

*

  
 

''So nothing new yet'' Malia broke into a snort, letting go against the back of the chair. They were at the loft to discuss the "hunters" issue, which had been pending for a couple of months. They hadn't heard from anyone, but it was unlikely they didn't know what had happened to the bunker. Scott and Derek's fear, was that they were preparing a large attack, since they had stayed in the shadows all that time. The point was that it was now past midnight, and most of them were slowly falling asleep. Lydia was sitting with her legs crossed, while Mason and Corey were half sprawled on the table.

"We have to stay alert," said Stiles with a yawn that made Derek smile. Scott looked at them amused. Liam, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch and was about to finally fall into a deep sleep. Lacrosse practice that day were heavier than usual. At the umpteenth yawn of the beta as he tried to stay with his eyes open, Theo let out an exasperated sigh and approached the sofa, sitting cross-legged, while Liam, as if they had communicated with their mind, lay down laying his head on his mate's thighs , with his face turned towards him and giving them his back. Theo began to caress his hair in an extremely intimate and delicate gesture. Lydia smiled watching them, it was amazing the silent way they had to understand each other. It was nice to see how one could understand perfectly what the other needed and set about giving it to him right away. Just like Theo had done a few moments before.

''Do you plan to do some patrol night for the city?'' the chimera asked to Scott, without taking his eyes off Liam, who was now dozing against him. "I thought about it, but I don't think it's the case. It would not be a good idea to do the patrols. Even if we divided in pairs, we have to face the hunters together'' the alpha replied, seeing the chimera nod. Liam crouched against him more, hugging his chest as if it were his only grip. Mason watched his best friend trying not to laugh.

"Liam, I'm not a pillow," Theo said, trying not to laugh, but he punched him lightly on the stomach. "Shut up," he said, narrowly holding him tight again. Theo looked up at the sky, watching as Peter stared at them, with an almost nostalgic look. He could have sworn he was thinking of his sister. He had told him, a few days before, how she was towards her husband, turning him over as she wanted. And Theo had a vague suspicion that Liam did the same with him, because he would never be able to deny him anything. ''I'm going to sleep'' Stiles yawned for the umpteenth time and Derek passing behind him ruffled his hair making him smile. Peter rolled his eyes at the sky, rising from his chair and stretching his back. ''All these loving couples will give me diabetes'' the biggest wolf broke out, noting how, even her daughter was sitting with her head resting on the shoulder of the alpha.

''Well, I'm leaving - Lydia said - we should call Chris and see if by chance he knows something new or if some hunter has contacted him by chance'' ''Good idea'' said Mason.

''I will go to him tomorrow morning'' Derek said. ''Then it is decided'' Scott concluded, grabbing the keys of the bike and the helmet from the table. ''Do you need a ride home?'' then asked the alpha to Malia who nodded taking the jacket. Lydia imitated them, taking her bag and signaling to Mason and Corey that it was time to go. "Come on, get up. I'll walk you home'' Theo snorted in Liam's direction, but he got up annoyed and made him giggle. He was like a child.

"I come home with you," Liam said, and the other rolled his eyes, grabbing the car keys and the other's jacket, throwing it at him. When Liam's parents weren't there, he practically lived at Theo's home. Not that he minded, but then it was strange to get used to his absence. He had gotten so used to sleeping with Liam's weight on him, and waking up by seeing his mate's lips first, his beautifully matted hair, which when the other was not there, he felt completely lost.

*

"Stiles, shut up for a second," Derek growled. It had been a miracle that he had remained silent for all the duration of the film, but as soon as they had gone out he had begun to speak in bursts, and he had not stopped even for a second. "It's you who asked me a question," Stiles snapped.

"I asked it more than an hour ago," the wolf arched an eyebrow.

''Sourwolf, the problem is yours. You never talk, how do you have relationship with people is a mystery to me'' ''You don't need to talk twenty-four hours a day to have relationships'' Derek said getting out of the car.

Stiles followed him, to the loft building stood before them. ''Derek, I would like to point out to you that your ninety percent conversations require the use of your eyebrows'' the human said making his mate's eyes roll. He snorted, grabbing him suddenly and putting him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He completely ignored Stiles' yellings of letting him go, and dragged him so far into the loft, letting him fall on the couch a little gently. ''Hey!'' the human shouted in the impact, making only Derek grin, who got a full pillow against the face. The werewolf looked at him bad at that gesture, and Stiles didn't have time to get off the couch that found the wolf on him to stop him from moving.

''You are a brute, sourwolf'' Stiles told him

''And I still haven't figured out what my wolf saw in you'' he replied, knowing perfectly well how the sheriff's son would be snapped. "Are you saying you're sorry that you chose me? Well, then I am happy so I will be able to haunt you for life'' in fact the smallest shouted.

"And how are you going to haunt me? Talking my ear off?'' Derek grinned.

"I could also order Scott to order you to speak for five hours a day" Stiles said trying in vain to push the wolf away from above him. He knew that actually it was useless, not only he was heavy, but he was even stronger than him, and he wouldn't have moved him even a inch. ''Stiles, do you know you can't order Scott anything? He's the alpha'' the biggest chuckled.

''So what? He's my best friend, he'll do whatever I ask him to do'' he snapped.

''Sure - Derek laughed - I really want to see''

''Don't provoke me, sourwolf. You would regret it'' Stiles gave him yet another tongue, making him lose the little patience he had. ''How did I chose you as a mate? - Derek asked himself rhetorically - you are unbearable, and you are worse than a child. Although, from what I see I certainly can't envy Theo''

''Are you aware that you're offending your mate? Besides, I'm not a child. I can't say that for Liam, but I am not'' the human defended himself. Derek snorted as he brought his face closer to his leaving a kiss on his lips that made Stiles' heart speed up. Derek smiled feeling the other's heart beat so fast. ''Trust me, you're a kid too''

''Is that why you don't want to bond with me?'' then asked Stiles in a tone so bitter that the other had never heard it. Derek frowned, not understanding how suddenly the other smelled of sadness and resignation. He was his mate, and he didn't like the way he felt those things, the instinct to make him return to joy and fun was stronger than anything else. ''Stiles, what are you saying?'' he asked then stopping to weigh on him and going back to sit down, giving the other the possibility of sitting up normally. ''You keep saying that you don't know why your wolf chose me, and that I am a child. Is that why you don't want to bond? I would understand, I know I am a burden and that I am annoying all the time'' Stiles muttered in a lower voice, avoiding in any way to cross the eyes of the wolf.

"Have you lost your mind all of sudden?"' Derek growled making him jump.

''No, it's just that..-''

''No 'just that', Stiles. You're not annoying, not for me. You can push me to the limit of exasperation, but you would never bother me. You are a wonderful person, who is ready for anything for the people he cares about and not only. You saved me so many times, many of them when you still couldn't stand me, never asking for anything back. I don't think of you as a child, far from it. And you should understand that when I say it, or when I ask about why my wolf chose you, I'm just .. joking. I know perfectly well that my wolf has chosen you because you are the only person who has never left. Even when I didn't want anyone around, you were always there. I lost everything in my life, Stiles. I lost my family, the people I loved, my pack. But I never lost you, or actually, you thought I was worth it and you didn't go away. And the only reason I haven't bonded with you yet is that I don't want to force you. You are human, and you can still choose. But I'd be lying if I said that my instinct doesn't tell me to do it every second I spent with you. And then I love you, but you already know this'' Derek burst out in one breath, feeling how the other's heart was almost breaking through his rib cage. Stiles, in his eyes, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Eyes watery with emotion, and the smell of disbelief filling the room. Suddenly he found himself against the boy who held him in a hug so tight that he could hurt him. His face was in the crook of his neck, and he was breathing so fast, that Derek hardly believed he was having a panic attack.

''Stiles, wha...''

''You are an idiot - he shouted making him jump - how can you still think that I would choose to be with someone else? I love you, Derek. I love you and I don't want anyone else but you. I want to bond with you, but I don't want you to do it, regretting all your life that you didn't let me go. I want it, and I'll always want it'' Stiles said looking into his eyes.

The wolf nodded pulling him against him to involve him in a kiss that made his lungs suffering from lack of air. But he didn't care. He wanted Derek, he had wanted him for so long that sometimes it seemed strange to him that the other had chosen him. He wanted him at that moment, and he always wanted him.

''Do you know this is the longest speech I've ever heard you do, sourwolf?'' then Stiles said barely breaking away. Derek rolled his eyes grabbing his hair and dragging him back to the couch below him. ''Stiles?'' he said, and he looked at him with expectant eyes.

''Yeah?'' he asked. "Shut up," Derek growled, returning to kiss him, feeling him chuckle against his lips.

  
 

*

''God, Theo, calm down'' Liam growled in his ear, narrowing his eyes.

The other answered with a growl and nibbled at his earlobe with a chuckle. No, he wouldn't have calmed down. Not that time. For days Ian had approached him at school, always with the intention of talking animatedly with him, and Liam had quickly dismissed him. On the other hand, he did not understand why he insisted, given that by now everyone knew Liam had a boyfriend. A very possessive boy, who at that moment was torturing him with bites and kisses all along his throat.

Theo had finally burst that afternoon when, while they were at the park with Corey and Mason, they had met Ian. The boy had approached him greeting him heatedly, too much. Ignoring Theo's presence next to him who had begun to growl and get nervous, until he snapped, grabbing him and slamming him against a tree claiming his property. Leaving the other three completely upset. Liam didn't like it much when both were pervaded by animal instinct, but he had to admit that seeing Theo like that was really a turning on.

''No, you're mine - he blew on his neck - I like that my hickeys didn't heal on you for a while'' he growled at him, continuing to bite him. That had been a very pleasant discovery, the marks they did to each other did not heal right away. That had made Theo particularly happy.

Liam's eyes glowed yellow and turned the situation upside down, slamming the other against the door of the room. He knew it was his, and vice versa. But they couldn't help but repeat it every three or four minutes. The truth was that they both liked it too much.

Theo growled again, grabbing him by the hair and completely invading his mouth with his. It was damn sinuous when he moved in those situations, and Liam went crazy every time. They had never gone beyond kisses and bites in those weeks, mostly because they needed time to understand each other thoroughly, but lately things were getting more serious. The need to continually touch each other had increased, albeit slightly, but they still felt it.

Liam dragged him pushing him onto the bed and putting himself on him, continuing to kiss him widly. The chimera did not expect all that _gumption_ by the youngest, who usually blushed with a slightly more intense kiss.

Liam stopped, and sitting on the chimera's lap, he lowered himself, grabbing the hem of his shirt trying to pull it up. Theo stood up on his elbows raising an eyebrow in a amused grin. Liam frowned, silently asking him what the problem was. Theo bit his lip and, sitting up, reached the other's face until their noses touched.

''Are you sure pup?'' he chuckled on his lips. Liam made an offended face, and in response with a push pushed him back down, making his blue eyes widen. The wolf with a snarl took off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the back of the room. Then he grabbed again the hem of the other's shirt, pulling it away in a single gesture, under the mesmerized gaze of the chimera. Theo was looking at him differently than usual, much deeper, and he seemed unable to take his eyes off him, making him feel more proud than anything else. He was sure he was looking at him the same way.

He crawled up to his face and took over his lips once more. He began to go down with his lips along the jaw, then on the throat of the chimera that quivered under his decisive touch. Theo let out a moan of pleasure when he felt Liam's tongue pass lightly over his chest, then down along his abs and his navel. When he got to the hem of the older guy's jeans, he stopped.

He swallowed hard, he had never done anything like that, and didn't know how to behave. He did not want the other to think he was an incompetent, knowing that it would never happen, but for Liam it was a matter of principle. He got more comfortable by unbuttoning his mate's jeans with the necessary calm, feeling the bulge below become slightly harder. Liam swallowed, giving off a slight smell of agitation, and Theo right away sensed it, returning to push himself up on his elbows and looking for the wolf's eyes. ''Liam'' he called him, seeing the other blush visibly when he met his eyes.

The wolf shook his head, lowering his zipper, but Theo stopped him by taking his wrists and approaching as he had done before. ''Liam, if you're not ready, it's okay. We'll take one step at a time, okay?'' Theo said watching those blue eyes nod a second, before Liam began to torture his lip with an unsure gaze. The truth was that Theo was good at that too. He had already had his experiences, even with other boys. He didn't want to be outdone, but he knew he couldn't learn suddenly.

They had been together for more than a month now, and the chimera had never forced him to do anything, he was always extremely careful. And as much as Liam sometimes thought to be stupid in pleasing himself with all that attention like a little girl, he could not avoid feeling good when Theo devoted all those attentions to him. Theo was always attentive to every little thing, making him feel good every second. He wanted, for once, to make him feel good too. And then he knew that sooner or later they would get to that point, it was normal in a relationship.

His gaze became firm again and he approached licking Theo's lip, which made a sound that was anything but indecent. Liam found himself blushing only to hear it. He pushed him down again, while he brought his hands to the hem of his jeans and pulled them down with the boxers with a only precise gesture, making the chimera, that stared at him with wide eyes, fumble. Liam got out of bed and knelt between the other's legs, who kept looking at him shocked, suddenly unable even to breathe.

''Liam, wha...'' Theo had just time to whisper, before he found himself with his arms on his face, letting his head fall back on the mattress searching of air. Liam had just licked his erection, and he had almost had an heart attack

Liam was not the type to show all that bravado, and in fact it was redder than a pepper, but honestly, when the first was followed by a second, the chimera had to change his mind. That damn kid. Liam got on with it, more to surprise the chimera than anything else, and judging by the dirty sound that was coming out of Theo's mouth, he was doing it well.

''Pup, my ass!'' he murmured making Liam laugh. The half-wolf continued to moan without restraint, alternating growls with curses, which made him smile inside. It was damn exciting that the other was moaning like that because of him.

''Christ, Liam'' Theo growled a few minutes later, when his mate lingered a little too much on the head. He couldn't stand it anymore, he felt himself bursting, and so he tried to tell the other by passing his fingers through his hair, but Liam looked at him badly making him curse, until at last he came into his mouth, and on contrary to what the chimera expected , he swallowed everything.

Theo dropped onto the bed trying to catch his breath when he felt the mattress under him bend a little. He turned, seeing that Liam was looking at him with his face on fire. He grinned mischievously, grabbing him and pulling him on him to be able to kiss him, and feeling his own taste in the other's mouth he found himself letting a moan of pleasure that made Liam growl a little. "I didn't expect that, pup," he murmured on his lips.

"I think I need a shower," Liam stammered, avoiding looking at him, and Theo raised an eyebrow, before seeing a wet spot between the other's legs. He bursted in a small laugh by getting out of bed and grabbing Liam's hand, who was still embarrassed by the situation and who gave him a questioning look.

''Now it's your turn'' he growled in his ear making him gasp, while the grinning chimera led him inside the bathroom.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	18. You Belong To...

A mess had happened, a fucking mess. The hunters had suddenly reappeared, ambushing Peter and Derek, confirming that they knew exactly who the pack members were, and above all, that they had not disappeared at all. Stiles had freaked out for his mate's safety, and had stayed three days in a row at Derek's bedside refusing to move. Scott had tried in every way to convince him to go home to rest, at least for one night, but no one had been able to move him. Actually, Liam understood him perfectly.

If Theo had been in Derek's place, he would have acted the same way. He and the rest of the pack had arrived on time, hearing Peter's howl, and they had saved the two by fighting a dozen hunters. The point was that a couple of them had managed to escape, and now they were again and again with nothing in their hands. Two weeks after the attack, the hunters were gone, as if nothing had happened.

Liam, in those days, was quite nervous, not because he had trouble controlling himself again, but because he was terrified. His control was as effective as before as soon as he was aware that Theo was his mate, but he was just terrified that something might happen to the other. Seeing Stiles torture his hands next to Derek's body had made him feel like he could have been if the situation had been reversed. He could understand how Theo must have felt when he had dragged him out of the bunker, and it was not something pleasant at all. Just thinking about the chimera in those conditions tore his chest apart.

Now none of them walked alone, they were always in pairs at any time of the day. They had understood, as Theo and Scott had suggested, that it didn't matter to hunters that there were humans among them. They would attack everyone. At school they were pretty covered, no one believed they could break into the middle of a pubblic building, but outside of it they always tried not to be alone.

Usually, Scott drove Corey and Mason home, and Liam always slipped into Stiles' Jeep or Theo's car. The wolf was nervous about that too. They spent most of the day at the loft all together, trying to put together the sketch of the plan that Theo and he had speculated months before, but it became difficult to actually act in those conditions. The situation was getting out of hand at all, it had happened often that they stay and sleep in the loft for convenience. Liam's parents were almost never there, so he spent all his time at his mate's home, but Scott was hesitant, although in two, it was unwise to isolate themself at a time like this.

At the umpteenth snort he made, Mason gave him a dirty look, and he raised an eyebrow in question. ''What?'' Liam asked shrugging his shoulders. ''I should ask you - said Mason - is the fifth time that you snort in less than ten minutes''

''I'm just nervous''

''For the test?'' the human frowned. Liam shook his head with a smile. ''No. Theo helped me study. It's scary the way he knows his stuff'' snapped Liam.

"Yeah, _studying_ , of course," Mason chuckled, punching his arm.

''Yes, studying, Mas'' ''So what's the problem? You are quite thoughtful lately'' his friend said taking a forkful of salad.

The cafeteria was empty that day, and Liam had been wondering why for a few seconds. ''It is all this whole situation. Derek almost died, and Stiles looked like a ghost. It was strange to see, in short, I understood how he felt. And imagining myself in his place was horrible, ” Liam explained.

Mason nodded, giving him a sad smile. He understood perfectly how his friend felt. ''Theo was very aggressive when you were injured. He did not allow anyone to approach. If Stiles were a wolf, or if he and Derek had been reversed, it would be happened the same'' Mason said. ''I know. Scott told me. When they will be bonded Stiles will feel the same sensation'' Liam replied with a shrug.

''Is this all? Have you seen him again?'' ''It's not just this, Mas. It is also not being able to move freely. I don't want to sound selfish or indifferent to the situation, but I need to be with Theo'' Liam said finally.

''You are together every day'' the human frowned not understanding. "We've been spending twenty-four hours a day at the loft for two weeks, except when we're here. We're never alone, and I'm not complaining. Just that with every passing day the feeling of being connected to him increases. And also the desire to touch him continually increases'' Liam said in a sigh.

Mason stared at him, astonished that his friend had let himself go. He smiled mischievously, but before he could come up with some stupid joke, Liam chilled him. "I don't intend _touching_ him in the meaning of _having sex._ I mean the stupid things, like touching his hair or hugging him. Things you do with Corey'' Liam said.

''And then do it. I don't understand where the problem is'' Mason said with a shrug. ''I don't feel like doing it in front of everyone''

''Liam, you slept squashed on him in front of everyone like he was a pillow. And you have embraced him I don't know how many times. Do you at least realize it?'' he said, making him bite his lip. Yes, he knew that. But it wasn't the same thing as hugging him when they were alone. In that case he could do what he liked, without the feeling of prying eyes staring at them. And then he liked being tortured by Theo like that when they were alone. After their 'step' forward a couple of weeks ago, they now had even more fun. Even if at times, just thinking about what they did caused him an incredible blush, not to mention a little _problem_ down there. He felt like a fifteen year old girl, and wanted to disappear in those moments. ''It is not the same thing'' the wolf concluded with a sigh, then grabbing the tray to put it back in its place. Mason chuckled, and followed him.

  
*

''So what? Should we go to the zoo tomorrow already?'' Lydia asked frowning.

''No, of course not - Scott said shrugging his shoulders - I'm just saying we have to be ready. The plan can work, but we must be able to rush there at any time''

''Well this is obvious” Stiles intervened, rolling his eyes with a striking manner. "You don't have to be prepared for anything," Derek growled at his mate and Lydia.

''He is right - Peter intervened - it is not necessary that you are there too. This also applies to you two'' he continued, nodding in the direction of Mason and Corey.

''And would you like to go there alone?'' Stiles snapped throwing a dirty look at Derek. "You won't come, Stiles. It's too dangerous'' the wolf replied.

The sheriff's son clenched his fists, giving him a look full of anger. "So you go kill yourself? Do we want to repeat the experience of a few days ago?''

''I'm a wolf, Stiles. I can heal. You can't'' Derek growled. ''Guys, you should calm down'' said Theo, who, sat next to Lydia, watched them with a smile.

''Please convince him'' then the human said to the chimera. ''Me? I don't want to enter into your questions'' the chimera pulled back making Lydia and Peter smile slyly. ''So what? Liam will come with you, won't he?'' Stiles snapped.

''Liam is a wolf'' said Derek, exasperated. "It's the same thing," Stiles growled, pissed.

''Guys'' Scott begged them exasperated, receiving only a look of fire from his friend. He raised his hands forward, surrendering. Arguing with Stiles was a waste of time, after years he understood it.

"It's not the same thing," Derek said.

''Stiles, if Liam were human, he would probably be locked up at home ninety percent of the time'' Theo chuckled, getting a doubtful look from his friend.

''Excuse me?'' Liam growled behind him.

''Well, I'm not the one who run straight without any spirit of preservation against five ghost riders'' Theo muttered obvious. Mason chuckled at his friend's offended face.

''So what?'' the wolf continued. ''You throw yourself into suicidal plans without even thinking about it. Give thanks that you are a wolf, or with the hell that I would let you go out of the house'' the chimera said receiving a punch on the shoulder from his mate.

"You can't control me," he growled.

''If it were up to me you'd stay here'' Theo blew a few inches from his face.

''If it were up to me now I would kick you''

''Guys, do not you start too, please'' Scott whined sprawled on the table, while Stiles glanced at him as if to ask him "Why are you so stupid?", but that only frowned.

''I didn't start'' Liam said crossing his arms to his chest.

''Well, let's change the subject, that's better'' Peter intruded, paying attention to the map of the zoo that was on the table. ''Where do you suggest to set us?'' Scott followed him.

So they spent another couple of hours in throwing down what was a first draft of a plan. Lydia and Theo thought about the division that had to be done inside. How could they divide, and how to confuse the hunters. Stiles suggested borrowing some specific tools from Chris, which he certainly wouldn't deny. When Peter called for a pause before fainting, earning a death glare from Derek, the chimera moved away from the table and approached his mate, who had moved aside to look out of the window of the loft.

He sensed Lydia absent-mindedly saying that she would go and buy sandwiches for dinner, dragging Corey and Mason with her. Stiles disappeared into the kitchen with Derek, probably continuing to argue. While Peter had vanished upstairs. Scott was about to fall asleep on the couch, with Malia next to him staring at the computer. He came so quietly behind him that Liam didn't even hear him. He sat down on the floor cross-legged next to him, trying to read the thoughts of the other that seemed lost in his own world

''Liam?'' he called softly, and the other spun around to look at him. ''Is everything ok?'' asked him again by raising an eyebrow. The smallest nodded, licking his lips, unsure whether to talk or not.

"You really wouldn't want me to come?"'' he then asked in a distinct murmur. Theo smiled amused, and shook his head. ''It is my instinct - he tried to explain - I would like to protect you all the time, but rationally I know I can't always do it, and above all, I know that you know how to do it on your own''

''I don't want anything to happen to you too'' the wolf whispered. The chimera approached as soon as he took Liam's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. ''Is just that? I feel that something is wrong'' Theo continued. Liam bit his lip. Of course he knew. He was attentive, they paid each other constant attention. It was easy to see if something was wrong with the other. ''No, it's ok. I'm just tired, and I'd like to go home'' the wolf smiled. ''You know it's safer if we're all together'' the chimera replied, but fully understanding what the mate wanted. He wanted too.

Liam nodded, though continuing to bite his lip, and he was so cute, that Theo finally got up pulling his mate behind him. Liam frowned at him, while the other pulled him back until he grabbed the jackets of both.

Scott glanced at them in question. ''Where are you going?'' he asked, hearing Malia laugh next to him. It was useless, he always missed everything.

''I think it's enough for today - Theo answered with a grin - see you tomorrow''

''Guys, we talked about it, we should...'' the alpha tried pecking a fist from Malia.

''Tomorrow'' Theo repeated, feeling Liam smile behind him, then take him and drag him away from the loft.

*

  
 

''Do you know? Theo gave me a great idea. I could try tying you up'' Derek said closing the kitchen door behind him. ''Don't joke, sourwolf. I'm just worried'' Stiles said sitting on the shelf, and getting a glare from the other, which he ignored beautifully.

"I am too, Stiles. For this we must work together as much as possible. Don't complicate things'' said the werewolf. The smallest nodded, and then bit his lip, suddenly having an idea. Derek didn't like that face, Stiles's ideas were almost never good.

''What?'' he asked then.

"I have a condition," said Stiles.

''Stiles, what are you...'' Derek tried in a sigh but he was stuck in the bud.

''Bond me to you'' he said. Derek's eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously. No, he was out of any discussion. ''Forget it'' he growled.

''I don't mean now. When this story will be over, bond with me. And I'll be good here without intruding, I promise you'' the human explained. Derek lowered his head, trying to think about it. He knew that arguing with Stiles was quite suffocating, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't a bad idea. Of course, there was always the point that he thought was too early for Stiles. He didn't want to force him.

"It's too early," Derek said. ''Why? We've already talked about it, Derek. I want you, and nothing will make me change my mind. Whether it is now or in ten years, I will not change my mind'' said Stiles taking the wolf's hands in his and pulling him to himself. Derek positioned himself between his legs and made their foreheads collide, keeping their eyes closed. Lost in his thoughts.

''Are you sure? You can still go away, Stiles'' the wolf sighed, and Stiles understood, that this would be the last time he would ask him. Stiles looked into his eyes, and gave him a smile that made Derek's heart speed up. ''Yes, I'm sure of it'' he said without hesitation in his voice or in his beats.

Derek nodded. ''Then that's fine. When this story is over, I will bond you to me'' the wolf said. Stiles embraced him and then started kissing him softly, taking the time to savor the other's lips. He would have had his whole life to kiss him like that. The sound of the kitchen door made them stop, and they turned in the direction of Peter who giggled watching them. "What's going on?'' Stiles snorted watching the wolf.

"Lydia and the food are here," he informed them, and Stiles' stomach growled, making Derek's eyes roll and Peter laughing, while he blushed. The human came down from the kitchen counter and with Derek next to him went to the other room, where a greedy Scott had already eaten half a sandwich. Stiles shot him a dazed look, and the alpha blushed. Then Derek looked around, noticing the absence of two of them. ''Where are Theo and Liam?'' Mason asked before the wolf could do it.

"At home," Scott murmured, who almost choked in reply. Malia had to give him a couple of taps on the back. ''What? At home?'' Lydia said.

''The little guy wanted cuddles by his mate, do you know?'' laughed Peter, while Scott choked

''Oh my God, I don't want to know, I don't want'' he said right away. Stiles laughed when he saw his friend redder than the ketchup he was eating. ''Why do you always have to exaggerate?'' said Malia taking back her father. He shrugged. "Liam was tired," Peter said then.

''We are all tired'' Lydia pointed out. "Yes, but you don't need to be alone with someone," the wolf sneered, and she rolled her eyes.

"In any case, I don't think it's any of our business," Derek said, shaking his head. Peter snorted, grabbing the chips and throwing them in his mouth with very little grace. ''You talk like that because your mate is here'' Peter replied.

Derek gave him a nudge that made him choke with the fries, while Stiles and Lydia grinned looking at him.

*

  
 

''You seem a little distracted'' Peter told her making her jump. Lydia gave him a superficial glance, before returning to stare at the cars speeding along the highway. "It's a busy time, we can't afford distractions," she said.

"Yeah," Peter muttered, "how are you?"' Lydia turned to look at him in surprise, certainly did not expect that question from the wolf. Only then she notice that the others were sleeping on the sofas and the armchairs. Stiles and Derek were probably upstairs. "How long have I been staring out?" she asked turning her attention to Peter and crossing her arms over her chest. ''Almost three hours. I thought you were having one of your visions, you know. But then I noticed that too much time had passed'' the werewolf replied, shrugging his shoulders.

''I was just lost in my thoughts'' the banshee said. ''Do you think it will end badly? All of this?'' Peter asked her making a circle in the air with his finger. She smiled, biting her cherry-red lip.

''No. I think we could win this time too'' Lydia replied. "Usually you are never so optimistic," he said, surprised. ''Things have changed - the girl said in a sigh - we do not realize it, but it is the reality. You've been on our blacklist for years, yet you've come back here to help us, and you've changed. Theo had almost destroyed us, but then something in him changed that night when he saved Liam. He was alone all his life, yet fate allowed him to bind himself to someone like Liam. Stiles and Derek have done nothing but quarrel and bicker for years. Now they're upstairs sleeping. Scott has matured, has become the alpha that many would like. We have become what we are because we have learned to forgive each another. We are not just a pack, we are a family. And we have to protect our family. That's changed, and this will allow us to get out of it''

''And you?'' Peter asked watching her admired. That girl had always had something that attracted him. ''Me? I learned to scream and make me hear'' she said, sketching a smile.

The wolf chuckled, but he didn't buy it. ''I know. But you say we are a family, and it's true. What I wonder is. . . who do you belong to?'' Peter asked. Lydia frowned, and looked at him not understanding what he meant. ''Stiles and Derek are mates, as Theo and Liam. Scott and Malia are serious, and the same is for Mason and Corey. But you? Why are you alone?'' continued Peter, and Lydia bit her lip, almost in a bitter smile.

"I think I belong to myself," she replied. Peter grinned and approached her with a persuasive manner, pinning her against the marble column at the side of the room.

''You know it doesn't work like that, Lydia'' Peter whispered, while a ray of moonlight illuminated his blue eyes even more.

  
*

''Can we pick up where Peter interrupted us?'' Stiles murmured, making himself more comfortable next to Derek. He chuckled, drawing him to himself, but shaking his head, "You're boring, sourwolf," he snapped then. "We're not alone, Stiles. We won't do anything with the others downstairs'' Derek replied, pointing down with a nod. Stiles gave a disgusted sigh, falling heavily on the bed cushion. ''Nobody would disturb us. Indeed, I am quite sure that Scott would run away'' the smallest laughed.

''My uncle could come in'' the wolf told him, and Stiles gave him a look as if to tell him that he didn't believe him, but Derek's gaze made him guess that he was wrong. ''Oh, come on. Seriously?'' Stiles said, his eyes widening, and the werewolf nodded in a snort. ''Damn psycho'' the sheriff's son found himself mumbling under the amused look of his mate. ''There's nothing to laugh about, Derek''

''Your face. You should see yourself'' the human laughed, and he gave him a tongue, but Derek was faster, grabbing his chin and pushing him against him. Stiles gasped in surprise, but let him do it. "I can't wait for this story to end" Derek said, looking in the youngest's caramel eyes. They were so clear and sincere that they freaked him out. Stiles was innocent in everything. And he loved him to death for that.

''How come?'' Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. Their gestures now matched.

"So I can bond you to me," Derek smiled, watching as the other's eyes filled with happiness and love. Love. Everything for him. Stiles loved him so much. How he could have left without understanding it, was still a mystery to him.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

 


	19. Don't Know The Answer

As soon as Liam closed the door of his mate's house behind him, he felt a tight grip from behind, but he acknowledged perfectly well. Theo's touch was no mystery to him, far from it. He longed for it, he wanted it to be a constant presence against him.

  
 

"You didn't tell me why we left," Liam whispered. The chimera tightened his grip, placing a kiss on his cheek that was on fire.

"You wanted to leave," the older one replied, moving away from him and shrugging his shoulders.

''Yes, but you didn't have to. I mean, I know it is safer to stay all together'' the wolf admitted.

''Liam, if something has to happen, then it will happen. Whether we are alone or with the pack does not change things. If they want to attack us they will do it'' the chimera sighed.

"But we should avoid giving him golden opportunities."

Theo glanced at the ceiling in an exasperated tone. ''It doesn't matter. You couldn't stand being there anymore. I know, I felt it. And I wouldn't have let you go home alone''

''I wouldn't have gone without you'' Liam admitted biting his lip and causing the other smile that made his heart beat faster and faster. Theo approached making their fronts collide.

''I know. And I also know that you wanted to be with me, because I want it too'' he replied making him blush as usual.

"I'm also tired," Liam continued undaunted, and he nodded, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

The evening air was cold, on the other hand they were almost at the end of February, and the temperatures were not yet ideal. In Liam's opinion, Theo almost never felt cold, unless it was an excuse to hug him wherever and whenever he wanted. Actually, Liam loved those moments, because they were always perfect.

As soon as they reached the chimera room, Theo promtly freed Liam from his sweatshirt, leaving him with the half-sleeved shirt he was wearing below, while he freed himself completely from the shirt he was wearing. Seeing Theo bare-chested always had a strange effect on him, although he saw him that way most of the time they spent together. They often showered together, and knew each other's bodies perfectly, especially since Liam had raised their bar of giving each others pleasure. Theo dragged him on the bed with him, and Liam didn't have to be told twice. He shook off his jeans and right way slipped under the duvet, next to the chimera that had remained in his boxer shorts. The wolf was as comfortable as he could, but he turned his nose up seeing that the other didn't decide to lie down. He was doing it on purpose, and Liam knew it well. It was always the same story.

"What's the matter, pup? Can not you sleep?'' the bigger one made fun of him.

''And you?'' the other growled in response.

''You're right - the chimera admitted - I'm cold''

''Well scrub it yourself. '' Liam snapped giving him his back and crouching better in the duvet. Theo stared at him in hurt, and after not even ten seconds, Liam heard him crawl under the covers approaching him. He reached behind him and wrapped him in an embrace, running a hand around his waist, and his lips resting behind her ear. He knew very well how sensitive Liam was in that point.

''Liam?'' Theo called him again, causing the wolf in question to laugh at him, knowing full well what the chimera wanted.

''What?'' he murmured in response, avoiding turning around.

''I'm cold'' Theo chuckled in his ear, and then without warning he turned him quickly in his direction. Liam's eyes widened when he found himself glued against his mate's chest without even realizing it. Theo was holding him so tightly that he didn't think he could break free. The chimera looked down and crossed his eyes earning a fist on his shoulder that made him smile. He sat more comfortable with his head on his mate's chest as he felt Theo's lips caress his hair.

"Are you still cold?'' Liam provoked him, but he shook his head tightening his grip.

''I'm fine like this'' replied passing a hand through the wolf's blond and soft hair.

''Theo?'' he called after a few minutes of silence. He replied with a moan, lowering his eyes slightly. Liam turned over on his stomach, always half lying on the other's body, but being able to look him in the eye.

''I love you'' Liam said, feeling the heart of the chimera jump widly, while his blue eyes lit up with what seemed like happiness. They already knew, when they had clarified everything, they said they were in love. But it was the first time Liam had told him, and the chimera seemed to have been paralyzed, or at least it seemed to him. Seconds later, Liam found himself back in the middle of the bed, with Theo above him still smiling, unable to stop.

''I love you, too'' he whispered to his lips, making his nose clash with the other's, caressing him. Liam felt so complete that he could laugh until the end of his days. And when Theo began to kiss him softly, he felt as if a chasm from which he never wanted to go out sucked him into.

  
 

*

  
 

She felt confused, or rather. Peter and his speeches had confused her. Until that moment she had never really thought about it. But then that psycho wolf had to make her doubt about everything. And no one, no one had ever succeeded in raising doubts in Lydia Martin. And Peter had just said ten words to do it. She didn't want to think about it, really. She didn't want it because it hurt. She had lost people she cared about, people she had loved. She had lost Jackson when he was gone, then Allison and Aiden at once. Her heart still bleed just thinking about that night. She didn't even know how she managed to keep going, if she had to be honest. Then a smile. The pack, a family. That had made her strong, that had made her go on.

"Who do you belong to, Lydia?"

Peter's voice came back,s and he had to bite his lip, because seriously, she had no idea. She belonged to herself. So she told Peter, but was she really sure? No she was not. She belonged to the pack, to her family, to her friends. But deep down, who do you belonged if not to someone else? As far as she could convince herself, she knew the truth. Everyone is meant to belong with someone else, without this, we would have no reason to exist. Everyone is always part of something, everyone is always part of someone else. Liam was part of Theo, and Stiles was part of Derek. Scott belonged to Stiles in their being brothers, he had belonged to Allison, and now to Malia. Mason was part of Corey. Each of them belonged to someone else. Her parents had belonged to each others. It was from this that new lives were born, new bonds, new families. And she? She felt like an unknown in a sea of variables, to say it mathematically.

"Who do you belong to, Lydia?"

Lydia didn't know. She didn't know the answer.

*

  
 

"Damn it," Derek hissed as he slammed his fist over the table. Liam swallowed as he saw several of them startle at the gesture. In general, Derek was not one who let himself lose it openly, but at that moment he could have razed the loft.The hunters had attacked again. This time was Malia. Her car blew up, and she was saved just because Scott had grabbed her in time. The alpha had heard a strange ticking coming from the car, the time to realize what it was and to grab Malia, that they had been thrown away by the impact.

"Derek, calm down," Stiles tried, but he growled, shaking his head.

''No, I don't calm down. We need to find out where the hell they are, and why we can't track them'' the wolf growled.

"Getting angry won't help. We just need to think about it. We know that they move frequently. Just follow the tracks'' the other one said. But the werewolf snorted trying to regain a minimum of calm.

''They leave no trace, Stiles'' Peter said crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at the sofa, where Malia still held his dislocated shoulder. Scott was rubbing her back beside her. Not that he was free of bruises and cuts. But they would be healed soon.

"They always leave traces," Lydia said, crossing her hands under her chin, thinking. Theo, beside her, stared at her in amusement at the position. She seemed to go to trans.

''And what do you suggest?'' Derek asked then.

''We must try, find them. Let's go back to the point of the attack and begin to follow whatever gives us a track'' Mason said obvious. Derek nodded in a sigh, still staring at the map of Beacon Hills in front of him. He glanced at the two on the couch. They certainly could not have come out in those conditions, and if they had waited too long, they would have lost any trace, if ever there had been.

''We have to move now - the wolf said - if we wait, any track will be lost. As long as there is''

''We can't all go together. It could be dangerous if we expose all together'' Scott said.

''You will not come. You have to heal first'' said Derek. The alpha nodded, looking at the others one by one. He certainly couldn't have let the humans go.

''Do you want us to move now?'' Peter asked his nephew, and he nodded.

"Okay," Scott muttered - then. .''

"I'm going" Theo blocked him. Liam instantly stiffened, giving him a look of fire, which the other ignored.

''Are you sure?'' Scott stammered.

''As you said we can't go all, and I'm the only one immune to their darts'' the chimera replied with a shrug.

''Ok, then if..'' the alpha began again and was interrupted again. He looked up at the sky.

''The hell you go there'' Liam said to his mate. Theo raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the smaller confused. While he noticed that the others were also staring at Liam surprised.

''Liam, what...'' Theo began, but the other cooled him with a snarl.

''If you go there, I come with you'' the wolf growled.

"Forget it," he gritted his chimera's teeth.

''I'm not going to stay here, while you 're out there with the hunters on loose'' Liam said more nervous. He wanted to go there and kick him. And he said that he was him the one that had suicidal instincts.

"They can't do anything to me. The same cannot be said of you'' Theo growled.

"I'm coming with you," the younger one repeated stubbornly Mason stared at his best friend open-mouthed, as if he had difficulty recognizing him. It was known that Liam had a hard head. But he never saw him so deteminated.

"You will stay here," Theo growled, making his eyes glow yellow.

''Try to stop me'' the other replied, while his eyes responded to the call.

''Ok, stop it - Peter hissed, shaking his head - I'll go with Theo''

''No'' Liam growled again. No one would go with the chimera. No one except him. He wouldn't stay in the loft waiting for him to come back. He would have died choked by anxiety.

''Liam'' Theo began exasperated, but the smaller one reached him with a few strides, placing himself in front of him and crossing his arms to his chest in a firm way.

''If I had to go there, you would come with me'' the beta told him looking into his eyes. Theo heaved a sigh, and finally gave in with a nod. The others were staring at him, startled.

''I thought it took more than a pair of puppy eyes to screw you'' Peter chuckled. The chimera shot him a dirty look.

''I can't deny he's righe'' then Theo replied. Liam, meanwhile, was gloating victorious, with a smirk that if they had been alone, probably Theo would have taken him away out of bites.

''Be careful. At the slightest hint that there is someone, go away from there'' Derek warned them. The two nodded, and then walked to the door. As their footsteps disappeared, Scott turned to look at Peter.

"Do you think it's safe to send them together?" the alpha asked.

''Do you mean because they're mates?'' the largest wolf asked, and the alpha nodded. Malia turned to her father, curious about the question.

''Yes, it is much safer than sending them with someone else of the pack, as we normally do. On the one hand it might seem like a risk because you might thought that they could be too distracted and not watching each other's backs. But actually it is the opposite. They watch their backs to each other, it's true, but the fighting skills increase if you have your mate close. They pay more attention'' explained Peter.

Scott let out a sigh of relief, and turned back to look at Malia who was smiling at him. Stiles ran a hand over his face, still shocked by Liam's audacity to walk all over someone like Theo. It was pretty funny actually. The elbow that Lydia gave him made him understand that she was thinking the same thing.

  
 

*

  
 

''Stay behind me'' Theo whispered putting himself in front of Liam. The wolf rolled his eyes and sat beside the chimera, completely ignoring what the other had just said. Theo glanced at him, and shook his head, biting his lip in clear sign of resignation.

"You will never listen to me, eh?"'' he chuckled.

''No'' Liam said, barely holding back a smile.

"You didn't have to come with me."

"I'm not a helpless damsel," the wolf muttered, starting to search the area where Malia has been ambushed

''I know it well - the chimera murmured - I just want to protect you. It's stronger than me, and it's strange. I have never been able to protect someone else'' Liam turned to look at him, giving him such a beautiful smile that, as always, increased the heartbeats of the other, so that the older one found himself swallowing at that sight. The only thing he would have liked, was to stay home with Liam crouched against him, but obviously, they couldn't have a quiet life.

"Do you think it's different for me?" - the younger one smiled - I too want to protect you. And I couldn't stay there waiting for you to come back. It would have been frustrating, and probably Derek would have had to tie me up'' the beta chuckled explaining his point of view.

''Liam, it's different''

''Why?'' he frowned.

''In another situation it would be good for me, but now it's different. Those darts could kill you'' the chimera told him. The wolf nibbled his lip as he approached him. He stood before Theo, preventing him from continuing, and the elder stared at him in confusion. Wondering what he had in mind.

"It would have killed me more to sit there waiting for you," Liam murmured. Theo smiled at him, and pulled him against him by giving him a kiss. It was amazing how he had become addicted to the lips of the other. He could not resist more than a few hours before the need to taste it returned to visit him.

''I don't want them to take you again'' the chimera just said, breaking away.

''They won't do it'' the beta answered, then grabbing his hand and continuing to walk silently in that area. The darkness was approaching.

  
 

*

  
 

''Theo and Liam have found nothing. The area is deserted, but Theo thinks they had camped there a few days ago. The smell was quite strong, although there is no trail to follow'' Derek informed as soon as he received a message from the chimera.

"But having sensed their smell is already a step forward, isn't it?" Mason asked with a glimmer of hope.

''They could sense it right way in case it will be close again - Peter reasoned - but obviously, we could not know''

''Not if we pass the information in our own way'' Malia suggested.

"Are you talking about reading their heads?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be worth it," Derek said.

"It seems like a good idea," Scott muttered.

''We're talking about a single smell, not who knows how many. And then, you should see some memories that I don't think you'll like to see'' Derek told him, but to the confused face of the alpha, Lydia rolled her eyes.

''He is saying that he does not think it is the case that you see what those two do when they are alone'' the banshee explained, and Scott paled at that thought, shaking his head vigorously.

''God, no. I'll pass'' he muttered trying not to think of anything like that. Stiles stared at him incredulously. Why did someone always need to explain everything to him?

''So - Peter finally said in a sigh - we are at the starting point''

''There must be something we can do'' Stiles said continuing to stare at the map as if his life depended on it.

''What if they used a rotation system?'' Lydia intervened suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her, as if she were speaking Arabic.

''Rotation system?'' Scott asked more confused than usual.

''Yes, it was an ancient method of battle that the Vikings used'' the bansheeexplained again , and now really no one of them was understanding.

''Do you mean, attacking on several fronts by turning the attack areas?'' Derek asked suddenly hit by awareness. Lydia nodded vigorously, and at that moment the door of the loft opened with a thud, and a rushing Theo approached the table.

''I got it! - he said - they use a rotation system'' The eyes in the room fixed on him in disbelief.

"Okay, now I'm starting to feel stupid," Stiles snapped. "Do you wanna tell me what you're talking about?''

''It was an ancient method of attack use. .'' the chimera began, but was right way interrupted by the sheriff's son.

''Yes, these two have just said it. I want to know what it is'' the human said again. Theo glanced at Lydia and Derek who nodded. Liam, who had entered behind him, turned to look at him.

''The Vikings used this tactic to confuse their enemies. They had only one army, but they all attacked together on three different fronts without ever dividing. The places rotated, but they were always the same. The three points where they attacked us... each of them has a base. The bunker where Liam was locked - Theo was explaining excitedly - then, the edge of the highway where Peter and Derek had been attacked, and finally, the field where Malia was blew up'' Stiles stared at him as if a second head had popped up. And it wasn't even the only one.

''Ok, but. . how the hell did you get there?'' he said scratching his head.

"I have a history nerd here with me," Theo chuckled, smiling at Liam. Before continuing to explain.

''I noticed that the smell was the same as there was in the bunker, and I started having doubs. No one inside the bunker had that smell on it, so it had to be someone who is not always there, but who coordinates the attacks. So we also went to the state road, and that smell was lingering even there. Then Liam said something about the Vikings, and then we get here''

''Brilliant'' Lydia said with a grin, banging her fist in the air. Theo smiled at her, and turned to Scott.

''What do you suggest?'' he asked the alpha.

''I have to admit that it's really brillian. We could deduce that they will always attack in those three areas, right?'' Scott asked.

''Indicatively, yes. They certainly didn't expect us to figure it out. The point is to find their base'' said Derek.

"The place where you and Malia found the bullet, it had to be that. But it is not one of the three places'' said Stiles.

''If they also move with the base, we have no way of finding out where they are, unless we follow them'' Liam said in a snort.

''To follow them we should first find them'' Peter said, obviously, raising an eyebrow.

''We couldn't find them in more than two months," Scott said. "How do you think you can do it now?"'' The others looked at each other, someone thoughtful, someone biting their lips. Someone like Stiles kept staring at the map looking for a sign.

''There is a way'' Theo said in a sigh. Everyone turned to look at him, and Liam felt again the agitation of that afternoon returning powerfully.

''Which one?'' Peter asked right way.

''If you try to say something like "being the bait", I swear to you that I will bite your head off'' Liam growled, and the others looked at him surprised that he had already guessed everything. Theo found himself giggling at his mate's insight, but he had to nod.

''Well, that was what I meant. It would be the only sensible thing to do'' said the chimera.

"No, that would be the _stupidest_ thing to do," Liam said.

"We don't have so many alternatives," Stiles murmured. Liam gave him a dirty look, and the human raised his hands in surrender.

''You will just have to set a trap for them. Make them believe that one of us often walks alone, and they will try to attack. At that point we must prevent them from seeing us and when they return to the base we follow them'' Theo explained with a shrug.

''I can do it'' Peter offered.

''Are you sure? - Derek asked - I have no problem making them lose my tracks. I can always shift into a wolf''

''Do you want to be shot again?'' Stiles shouted, and he silenced him with a slap.

''If you put it this way, I can do it too. As a wolf it would be much easier to sow them'' Theo said. But at Liam's worried look he sighed.

"All right, this time, I'll pass" the chimera said, and the other calmed down right way.

''Don't worry, I'll do it. I'm a lot older than you, they will be not even suspicious of seeing me alone'' Peter said, and Scott nodded scratching his head.

''All right then. But if you see some strange movement, disappear instantly'' the alpha warned. Peter gave him an offended look.

"I've survived since before you were born, Scott. Don't worry'' he muttered.

''I'm calm. I just don't want you to be shot," Scott replied.

"I would take their arms off before they target me" said the wolf outraged. Scott chuckled and nodded, then uttered a loud yawn.

''God, I'm exhausted'' the alpha snapped.

''Don't tell me, my shoulder still hurts'' Malia replied settling the jacket better. Liam approached Theo, and trying not to get noticed, helped by the chatter in which the others were busy, let a hand slip down his mate's arm. The chimera turned to look at him, and he chuckled as he saw Liam's blue eyes shining with sleep.

''Do you want to go home?'' the chimera asked him softly, avoiding being heard by others. The younger one just nodded, and Theo ran a hand behind his neck, playing with the strands of his hair, ignoring the amused look Mason was throwing at them.

  
 

*

  
 

''Derek?'' Stiles muttered, nibbling at his lip. The wolf smiled against it. He could never make him shut up.

"What" the wolf replied, continuing to kiss his neck.

''What Liam did today - Stiles sighed - will I do it too when we bond?'' Derek stopped suddenly, coming off and looking Stiles in the eyes.

''What do you mean exactly?'' the confused wolf blew.

''Not wanting to let Theo go alone. Not even I would have liked to stay here waiting for you, but I have always done'' explained Stiles.

''It doesn't have to with the bond. They are not bound yet too, it is just the protection instinct of the wolf. They protect each other. For me it's the same thing when it comes to you'' the older one said. Stiles nodded, thinking about it. And then he smiled at him.

''I would always like to protect you'' the youngest admitted.

''I know - Derek chuckled - but then I should still save you from the trouble that you make''

''I saved your furry asses countless times'' he said offended. The wolf laughed, vibrating throught his rib cage

''Let's say we saved each other'' Derek declared looking for a compromise.

''Do not want to admit that I did it several more times, sourwolf''

''I can still bite your throat apart''

''You would never'' Stiles smiled disturbingly, before starting to nibble the oldest's lips again. It was incredibly hot to hear Derek moan because of him.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, so it will take me a few days probably ^_^


	20. Too Much To Ask

Liam snorted annoyed. The plan they had devised, at least for the moment, seemed to have stalled. Peter often walked around alone, but no sign of the hunters. It was a suffocating situation, in which they felt constantly on the edge. The last three weeks, then, had been crazy to say the least. They had walked the zoo's abandoned tunnels many times searching the area, and to decide how to move inside when the time came. They continued to train with Derek every day, training that added to the study and lacrosse, was destroying him. He was so tired that he fell asleep everywhere. In addition, it was almost two weeks since he had last slept with his boyfriend, because strangely, his parents were at home, and they would not leave before the following week. He couldn't lie to them saying he went to sleep at Mason's every night. Not that Theo blamed on him , but he terribly missed sitting by the chimera doing nothing. The sensation of the other's body was enough for him, even though he kept feeling like a teen girl every time he thought of it. But unfounded, there was nothing strange to think about those things of his mate, and in fact, he tried to get closer and closer even in the presence of the pack. It was nothing they should have hidden. And they were more and more at ease in front of others as the days passed.

He looked around, noticing that there was no sign of Mason and Corey, probably they had already come out without waiting for him to kiss. Also that day the lacrosse training had destroyed him, and he was dying to sleep. Scott had taken the day off, probably intent on combining some training torture with Derek. He just wore a sweatshirt left open by the zipper. Weeks flowed, and the mid-March air was mild enough, moreover in California, winter never lasted too long. A shame, actually, for Liam, the cold was a good excuse to lie down on the sofa clinging to that asshole he had as a mate. He still wanted to punch him, at least the most of the day, but then he always attacked him with the usual desire to smash him against any surface and kiss him until he was exhausted.

He quickly came out of the main door, and eyed Corey and Mason intent on kissing agaist his best friend's car. Just like he had thought. He looked up at the sky, why seriously, couldn't they break away for more than five minutes? On the other hand he found them nice, so he couldn't complain. The smell of rain in the air was persistent, and judging by the dark clouds, a storm was approaching. His attention, however, was completely captured by a pair of blue eyes that were staring at him, while the owner of those gems was sitting on the hood of his black car. He hadn't told him he was going to pick him up. Asshole. He had done it on purpose again. Theo never missed a chance, at regular intervals, to pick him up at school. He glared at anyone who looked at him, reiterating that he was always there. And that was there for him.

Liam gave him an annoyed tongue, and with his hearing he clearly heard the light laughter of the chimera. It was music to his ears. He could have spent his life hearing Theo's laughter travel through the air. After three months they were together, he had not yet become accustomed to how beautiful it was to look at him, and how his heart sometimes beat in sync with the one of the oldest. He set off in his direction, noticing Lydia emerging from the side of the chimera and telling him something that made him frown. He couldn't hear, but then he saw Theo's eyes move over him, his eyes sharpening. Why was he looking at him like that? He seemed angry, but he didn't understand why. Then a voice behind him made his breath catch in his lungs.

''Liam'' Hayden's voice came to him far away, as if he had only imagined hearing it. He turned, blinking and finding her in front of him. He marveled that seeing her didn't make any difference to him. Watching her was like watching Mason or Lydia. No feeling. But that didn't stop him from getting stuck on the spot, surprised. "Hayden?" Came more like a question than an exclamation. He didn't know how to behave, he didn't have the slightest idea what to say to her, because actually, he realized. He had nothing to say to her. "God, Liam. I missed you so much, I'm sorry I left that way," she said, hugging him immediately. Liam suddenly stiffened, but the girl didn't even seem to have noticed it.

''Don't worry, it is not..'' Liam tried, but was shut up by her lips who collided with his. Hayden's hands were cupping his face, and she was kissing him as she always had. The light and fresh lips, the delicate and wet touch. Liam instantly froze, frozen in place. Eyes wide open, and then, a feeling of disgust climbed up his throat. That light and soft kiss had nothing to do with the possessive ones, made of bites and moans he was used to. Those kisses so strong and rough that suddenly broke his breath with the fear that they could end at any moment.

He pushed her away, more than a meter away, while the girl looked at him confused by his gesture. Liam stared at her with wide eyes. He seemed afraid. No blue eyes were looking at him, no full and very soft lips had just kissed him. And no smiles, dimples and arrogance had been addressed to him. She wasn't Theo. And he loved Theo, loved his eyes, and his lips and his smiles. Theo. He turned abruptly towards the chimera, but there was no sign of the boy. Only Mason and Corey staring at him with wide eyes, while a furious Lydia was glaring at him.

''Liam, what...'' Hayden tried to call him approaching, but he blanched away from her almost scalded, feeling a twinge of pain on his chest. Was it possible that it was the pain that the other was feeling? Or was he to understand the pain he had just caused him? "Theo," Liam muttered to himself, while Hayden stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

He felt himself jerk by the arm suddenly, and he found the banshee's fiery look in front of him. "Do you have any idea what you did? Go find him" Lydia hissed. Liam nodded, his gaze completely lost. Why hadn't he broken away immediately? His wolf was claiming his mate. He wanted his mate. "Where did he go?" The wolf asked her friend as soon as she looked a little more polished.

''I do not know. He ran away before I could turn around and look at him "said the banshee. Liam bit his lip and nodded. Hayden kept looking at them in shock, having no idea what was happening. Liam glanced at Lydia and Mason, and then, he started running.

  
 

*  
  
 

'' Mason - Hayden called him as soon as Lydia left - what happened?''

''It's a long story'' replied Mason, scratching his head. He had no idea what to say to her. It was not something simple to explain. What was he supposed to say? "'Do you remember Theo? The one who betrayed all of us? Well, he helped us and Scott let him join into the pack. And you know? He and your ex-boyfriend are together because they are mates. So forget about Liam'. She would surely punch him. "How long, Mason?" The girl blurted.

''Long enough. But it's not up to me" Mason said, rubbing his temples. '' Liam first said Theo's name and seemed upset. Did something happen? Did Theo do anything to him?" Hayden asked, worried. "No, he is. .. He's part of the pack now," the boy said, coming to the point. That was something he could tell her. Hayden opened her eyes in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" She laughed hysterically, but the serious look of the other remained completely stone.

"Oh, my God. Have you been fooled like this?"

"We haven't be fooled. He was gone a few weeks before you, and then in September he came back and Scott let him into the pack. He's not that person anymore, Hayden," Mason explained.

"Why did Liam call him first? What happened?"

''I can't explain it to you. But you . . Why did you come back?" asked the human. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, but I didn't have the guts to do it. I left, and I did it for my sister, but I was wrong. My life is here with you. With the pack and Liam. You are my life" she said, smiling in saying the name of his best friend. Mason swallowed, and really, he never wanted to find himself in Liam's place. "I understand, but. . . Many things have changed lately. Change a lot" the boy said.

''Is it about Liam? Did he meet someone?" She asked in bursts. ''That's- kinda''

''And is someone important? I know it's not up to you to tell me, but I'm back here especially for him, Mason. I still love Liam like the first time'' Hayden admitted biting her lip. "You have to talk to him as soon as things get settled. But what I can tell you is that someone is incredibly important," Mason admitted, breaking the girl's smile.

*

"He doesn't answer my calls, Lyds. His cell phone is off, "Stiles snapped. "Liam will find him. He went looking for him'' the banshee told him.

"And if he doesn't find him? If he is stoned again and wants to leave?" the human asked undaunted. "He won't leave, Stiles. They will talk and solve it. As it happened the other time" said Lydia, convinced. "It will be better for him to find him quickly. God, and this storm is just all we needed now''

''What about the storm? '' The banshee raised an eyebrow. "When something bad happens, there's always a storm," shrugged Stiles.

Lydia shook her head skeptical, and poured the tea into the two cups, then gave one to her best friend. He thanked her with a nod.

"Whatever - Stiles said - where the hell did Hayden come from?"

"Don't ask me. Mason stayed and talked to her" the banshee said.

"It must have been devastating for Theo."

"He was restless when he saw her. But none of us thought that she slung on Liam's mouth like a sucker. And on the one hand I understand it, I would have been paralyzed too'' said Lydia.

"He is his mate. It must have been painful to see such a scene. No matter how rationally you can separate things. You feel destroyed anyway. That's what Derek tries to explain to me all the time," Stiles explained.

"The bond is a double-edged sword," she commented. Stiles nodded, putting his nose in the cup and thinking about how his friend must have felt. "I'm sorry for Liam too. He seemed stunned''

''He certainly didn't expect to see her again. And even if it were, not that she threw herself at him. I don't know if we were more surprised or he was''

He looked up at Lydia. "You could scream," Stiles said later.

''Do you think I should have screamed in the high school parking lot? - she said - and then it wouldn't have been useful. Liam pushed her away."

"You said Theo left" murmured Stiles confused. "Yes, but before Liam broke away. Oh come on! Imagine being kissed suddenly. You don't immediately understand what the heck is going on, "the banshee explained. Stiles seemed to think about it and then nodded in agreement. Right. No one would understand what is happening. Not before having caused some mess, of course.

*

"God, cover yourself. I don't want to be traumatized," Peter growled, bringing a hand over his eyes. Scott and Malia dressed in record time, while a rather shocked Derek tried to look elsewhere behind his uncle. ''You can turn around'' Malia growled to her father, who always turned with one hand in his face, before peeking from one eye. When he saw that the two were dressed he immediately removed it and crossed his arms over his chest with a critical look.

"I will try not to say what I saw," the wolf burst out. "People generally knocks," said Scott, receiving a glare from Derek who motioned him to the room. "It's my home, Scott. It is you who should do these things elsewhere" the werewolf said. Scott suddenly blushed, as if he had just remembered where they actually were. "Oh, God. Sorry, Derek" the embarrassed alpha said, at that moment he wanted to disappear underground.

"Nothing that a new sofa can't solve" Peter once again interjected.

"Anyway - Derek said - don't you have anything better to do? I thought you had to go back to where you found the bullet''

''Er, yes, right. We'll go there now, "Scott said, jumping to his feet and heading for the loft door with Malia in tow. "Scott?" Peter called him, and he turned around believing he wanted to tell him something serious, but his face already told him that it wasn't like that ''Yeah?''

''Your fly is down '' the wolf told him, while the alpha whitened and ran out of the loft. Malia glared at her father, before following Scott down the stairs. Peter chuckled amused, and saw his nephew roll his eyes bored. "What ?" He said then.

"You're worse than a kid," Derek told him. ''Kid like the one you slept with? You are full of hormones lately. Tell me, when are you going to go all the way with Stiles?" Peter didn't have time to finish the sentence, which he found himself holding his nose. Derek had just punched him.

*

  
 

"When a wolf is wounded, it go back to his lair to lick his wounds." Peter had said it once, and not that Theo considered his home a den, but it was definitely the place he would go to be alone. Liam was completely soaked from head to toe when he arrived in front of the chimera house. The house was wrapped in the most deafening silence, and he didn't hear any noise even from inside, although the car was there. For a moment he thought that Theo had left the car there and gone away on foot, but then a familiar sound reached his hearing. The slow and regular beat of the other's heart came to his eardrums, like the sweetest of the melodies. Liam entered the house without thinking twice, and went upstairs, missing a beat when he saw that in front of the window of the room, a wolf with thick black hair was looking out at the rain that was beating faster than before.

"Theo," he whispered, so low that he thought the other wouldn't hear him. But when two blue stones turned to look at him, he felt those eyes pierce him from side to side. He had always wondered how it was possible that something that looked as cold as that pair of gems could burn his soul more than the worst of fires. It was the first time he saw Theo in his wolf form, and he was simply beautiful. He was regal in every movement, even in posture. The long black tail wrapping its legs like a scarf. The long and tapering snout, and then those eyes. Those eyes so beautiful in common with his human form. They were so blue, that sometimes Liam thought they had stolen color from the ocean. The wolf turned back to the window, and as soon as he heard one of his steps, he stiffened. Liam stopped, almost waiting for permission to get close, when the wolf gave way to his mate's statuary body.

Theo gave him his back, he didn't turn even now that he was in human form, and Liam, despite having seen that naked body many times before, couldn't avoid blushing even in that situation. The chimera sat on the bed, continuing to give him his back and watch the rain fall incessantly. Liam bit his lip, unsure. Then he tried again to take a step, but the other's voice made him stop again. "Go away, Liam," the chimera said without turning around.

Liam felt his heart strumming with sadness. He didn't want to leave, not without having at least tried to explain. His wolf was scratching wounded by that refusal, and he was no better. "No, I need to explain," said the wolf, but the other's bitter laugh made him shiver. It had never seemed so cold.

"Feeling her smell on you makes me nervous and disgusts me," Theo growled, making his eyes open-wide. He had not even realized that particular until that moment, and called himself more than a idiot. Theo was shaking with anger, and the cause was his own smell. ''I can take a shower if you want, even if the rain has already removed a lot. But we have to talk" said Liam.

''I don't want to talk about it, neither now nor after ''

''We have to do it instead. Last time you were about to leave because we didn't talk about it" he answered. Theo chuckled almost hysterically. "Maybe I should have," he murmured in response, feeling clearly how the wolf's heart skipped a few beats, and the smell of sadness enveloped him. Liam felt as wounded as he was. And Theo hated to sense that smell on Liam. For him the wolf must always smell of happiness. "I don't believe you," Liam said hard, surprising even himself, "I don't care if you want me to leave because you're angry. I'm not going to do it, because you have to let me explain''

''Explain what? God, Liam. I should have left, and I understand you, you know? I'm not right for you, I don't deserve you. I told you that day in the woods, and I'll tell you even now. I would understand if you wanted to be with her, because she is so right for you, that I could not even hate you if you had to choose her. I am a horrible person, and I constantly make you angry, I know very well" Theo said between his teeth clenching his fists. Liam's eyes widened, because really, the other could not think of those things about himself. Was it possible that he still had doubts about himself and what he wanted? He couldn't let him think so, Liam had never been as happy as he had been with him those months, even Mason had told him. Against every wish of the chimera, Liam approached and after taking off his shoes, he climbed slowly onto the bed, until he reached his bare shoulders. He sat cross-legged behind the other, trying to take a breath that helped him reorganize his thoughts about what he wanted to tell him, about what he wanted him to understand. Theo hadn't looked at him since he was back in human form, and Liam had missed those blue gems more than anything else.

"It's not true what you said. I repeat again. I chose you when I realized I was in love with you. My wolf chose you - Liam started taking courage - If it wanted to choose Hayden, it would have done it long ago, and instead it wanted you. I want you. I know you're angry, I can feel it and I'm angry too for not having left immediately. But if I didn't, it was just because I was shocked. I didn't think she did such a thing, and you know what I felt when he kissed me? Disgust, Theo. This is what I felt for her. Simple and pure disgust, because those were not the lips I wanted to kiss, but yours. And when I looked at her, it was even worse because the only eyes in which I would ever mirror myself are yours, which are so blue that every time I see them, I feel like I'm drowning in it. And I love your smile, with those stupid dimples that I would bite all day. You're right, you're a horrible person and most of the time I'd like to punch you, but I love you anyway. I love everything about you, even the things I don't like. And we both know that this will never change. I will love you forever and for me there will always be only you, and the same is for you. So, I'm sorry if you got angry, but I swear to you that I would never hurt you on purpose, because if you're hurt, I'm hurt too. And I love you, and I never want to see you like that. I could never choose her, because she's not you" Liam concluded with a lump in his throat, closing his eyes, waiting for a reaction from the chimera that was not long in coming. "She would be perfect for you" he heard Theo whisper on his lips, and when Liam opened his eyes, he finally found comfort in those blue gems that made him immediately feel at home.

''You are perfect for me, because I love you'' the smaller one replied, feeling then the other's lips press against his. Liam immediately opened his mouth allowing Theo's tongue to invade him everywhere. He loved him so much that his heart could stop at any moment. He kissed him with all the security he had in his body, trying to make him understand how deeply he needed him. He wanted Theo to understand that without him he would no longer survive. That if he hadn't been there, then it wouldn't have been anyone else. "Bond me to you," Liam whispered to his lips, surprising even himself.

Theo stopped instantly, moving away enough to make their eyes meet. Liam's face was red, that blush he was crazy for. "Liam," he sighed almost breathlessly. "I'm not asking to prove you something - he immediately made clear - I ask you 'cause I want it, and 'cause I love you so much I can't wait to feel more yours than I already am"

''It's a final thing'' the chimera remembered him. "We are even now," Liam replied, and Theo smiled at him incredulously, struck by such audacity. "Don't get me wrong, because it's the thing I want most in the world - said Theo trying to be clear - but I don't want you to be conditioned by other things"

"You don't have to protect me from what I want. I want you and I want you in every possible way. I want to feel you mine" Liam said, feeling on fire. He would never get used to telling him those things without blushing. And Theo could never get used to a Liam who didn't burn because of embarrassment. "I'm already yours. And I've never loved anyone in my whole life before meeting you. And I just want you to be happy '' Theo breathed on his lips, making his heart jump against his rib cage. Whenever he said those things to him, he felt like he was born again. He could die in those words and in those breaths.

"I'm happy only with you," the youngest admitted with a disarming sincerity. "Are you sure, pup?" He asked with a sigh one last time. Liam nodded, biting his lip and torturing him as far as possible, opened his eyes wide when he found himself in the middle of the bed with the chimera towering over him, with a so mischievous smile as to cause his poor heart a heart attack. Theo took off his sweatshirt and shirt, which Liam remembered at that moment, being completely wet. He lowered himself slowly, leaving a kiss on his forehead that made him turn up his nose. "I'm not a little girl," he said in a low voice, as if someone could hear them. "Do you want to talk right now?" The older one replied, and he went back to blushing immediately. Theo chuckled, going down to kiss the tip of his nose, and then his lips on which he lingered for several minutes, running his hands along Liam's chest and hips. Liam remembered at that moment that the other was naked for a while. The chimera ran his hands through his wet rain hair, barely pulling them, and feeling like the wolf trembling against his touches. He seemed so small and innocent in his hands that he almost felt guilty, but he loved him. Liam loved him as he was, and worshiping the other's every flap of skin seemed like a perfect way of thanking him. Liam trembled in his hands, shivering, and he was so handsome with red cheeks from the embarrassment that he felt like staying and watching him all his life. And Theo realized how much that little boy had gotten under his skin with every shudder he made. He realized more and more how much he loved him in a way so visceral that it completely upset him. He had never experienced anything like this for anyone, he had never fallen in love, and he was surprised by himself to see how thoroughly Liam had changed him, without his realizing it.

He unbuttoned his jeans slowly, pulling them down and continuing to kiss his chest, which rose and fell at a frenetic pace under his lips. Liam's hands were in his hair, twisting them confusingly. He finished undressing him, until the other one was naked exactly like him. He was looking at him from top of him, and he saw how embarrassed Liam was, even though he had seen him naked many times before. He lowered himself again, touching the nose of the smallest with his own. He felt the hammering of the wolf's heart go crazy with every touch of his.

''You are beautiful, and I love you so much, pup'' he breathed on his mouth, admitting what he felt, without bothering to look corny. Liam made him feel all that, and he deserved to hear it all the time. He kept looking at those big blue eyes that he would have died for. Liam seemed to gasp and bite his lip, and Theo resumed his descent down his throat, feeling how the other shuddered at every skin contact they made. Feeling how Liam's fingers were familiar with his hair and his back, as he held him closer and closer. Theo continued to pet him for a few more minutes, kissing every possible piece of skin, alternating bites that made the other pant. Before crossing their eyes again, this time with a smile that was the mirror of each other.

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time, and Liam nodded firmly. "It's the only thing I'm sure of," the younger one smiled, leaving him a soft kiss and a caress so light and intimate, that Theo could feel a shiver all long his spine. He nodded in response, and prepared to go down with his tongue along the wolf's stomach, but when he came almost to his destination, the smell of Liam, from excitement, turned to agitation, and the chimera stopped immediately looking back at him.

"Liam?" He called in a whisper. The wolf nodded, but with slightly worried eyes. ''If you are not sure or. . "

"It is not this. It's just I. . .well, well, I never have-''

''Have sex with a boy, yes, I know '' the chimera frowned not understanding, but then from the look on Liam he understood. The smallest ran his hands over his face as he read the awareness making his way to his mate's face. Theo had got stuck in the place, and he seemed mesmerized, while Liam bit his lip almost to blood and smell of embarrassment everywhere. When the chimera recovered, he shook his head, placing his eyes in the blue ones of the wolf, and smiling suddenly happy. "So you and her, you never have..''

''No '' Liam whispered embarrassed and trying to look elsewhere, but the smell of pure joy he felt from the other made him frown. "Are you happy for my lack of experience?" He asked suddenly agitated.

''Not at all. I am happy because only I can ever have you like this. And I think I love you more than five minutes ago'' - the chimera chuckled making his eyes widen. Could he emphasize his possession even at a time like this? Well, speaking of Theo, Liam was not surprised at all - ''And anyway, after those blowjobs, I think of you as anything but _[inexperienced](https://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/inexperienced)_ '' he smiled at him with the biggest wink.

"You are awful," the wolf told him, but he smiled mischievously, before returning serious.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, biting his earlobe and making Liam gasp, while his smell changed again into excitement, and he felt it clearly also thanks to the consistent _presence_ that touched his thigh. Liam nodded with his lip trapped between his teeth, but Theo shook his head, freeing his lip with his thumb.

''I want to hear you say it, pup''

''I trust you'' Liam answered trying to hide his face in his shoulder, and for Theo it was really the most tender thing he had ever seen in the world. When, a few minutes after letting him relax again, he continued to descend with his lips and his hands, Liam was like clay in his hands. He could mold him as he wanted, and from the sounds he was making, he knew he loved it. He could only live to hear Liam moan and pant under him. Even if he was aroused to death every time some growl escaped him. He brought two fingers to Liam's mouth making him understand clearly what he should have done, and when the little one licked them, an electric shock pierced him from side to side, God, it was a fucking amazing thing. Liam was amazing at the time. And yet, all he could think of was that he couldn't wait to make him his own, to make love with him. Because with Liam it was of that they were talking about, making _love_ and not just sex. It was something totally new for him too.

**"I think you are a natural talent"** he murmured in his ear in a low, hoarse tone, and the wolf in response answered him by nibbling a finger, hurting him. It almost made him laugh. The way Liam constantly reminded him that he could kick him at any time, even if they were distracted that way in doing other things. It was a kind of relationship he could never have had with someone other than Liam. Not because he was his mate, but just because Liam was different from anyone else. And he was perfect for him.

He pulled out his fingers from the wet lips of the little one, giving him a wet and sweet kiss that made the other tremble. He had never given so much importance to someone as in that moment, he had never been attentive to anyone in those situations, much less in others.

He held a finger to Liam's opening, twisting it slightly around it, feeling how the smaller one stiffened at that feeling. "Relax" he blew between his lips, and the other nodded as he had told him. And when he let the first finger slip into Liam, he felt himself being tightened in the iron grip of the other, while their tongues kept caressing each other in a dance. He tried slowly to loosen the resistance that his intrusion caused to the other's body, and after a while he succeeded by slipping a second finger inside, which was then followed by a third.

Liam shuddered beneath him, panting with pleasure at his every move, making him feel so important to leave him breathless. Because Liam was entrusting himself to him, he was giving himself to him with all his being, and he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His lips were shiny and swollen by kisses, his eyes lit with pleasure, and his ragged, broken breaths came out of his lips, sometimes in sobs, too much in moans.

When he felt that Liam was meeting his fingers, he realized that his mate wanted more, that he wanted. He took them off, chuckling at the displeased murmur that the smallest made to that gesture. Liam looked into his eyes and realized that it was going to happen, and the chimera kissed him again as he settled himself better between his legs. Drops of pre-cum helped him to lubricate himself, and he already felt himself bursting at the thought that he would make Liam his own. He kissed him softly, and with a sharp gesture he bottomed out.

Liam's eyes widened, and he bit his lip to keep from screaming, but it so damn hurt. Theo was out of breath, and he seemed to be holding himself back. The animal instinct was telling him to move and make his mate his, but reason told him he should not hurt Liam. He knew very well that at first it was never pleasant. He brought a hand to caress his face, who in a broken breath opened his blue eyes, shining with pain and excitement at the same time, but the caress of the chimera made him smile, continuing however to keep his lip between his teeth. Those blue eyes would have killed him sooner or later, and Theo was sure of it

He rested his forehead against the smaller's, as he heard how the other's breath was stumbling. "God, you are so tight. And yet you're the one for me'' Theo growled, biting his lip to keep from snarling. Liam, under him, opened his eyes at those words, then bringing a finger up to free the lip of the oldest, and then lacing his legs around his waist. "You can move" he just blew out, but Theo shook his head, kissing his forehead and pushing back his hair that had fallen on his eyes, still wet with rain. A lightning barely illuminated the room, while the thunders continued.

"I don't want to hurt you," the chimera answered. Liam smiled, shaking his head, and approached just to kiss him, before going to push against him more, making him lose his breath. Theo could not help himself by now and slipped out of him and then filled him again. Liam reflexively tilted his head to the side, allowing the chimera to lick his neck. After a couple of other thrusts, Liam's moans began to fill his ears again, making him shiver for the intensity of the connection he was feeling. Being inside Liam was the most beautiful feeling he had ever felt, he felt complete. He felt himself explode from the myriad of sensations he was feeling as he made him his own. Liam was no exception, the feeling of completeness was new to him, yet damn perfect. So perfect that he didn't even know how much time passed like this. With Theo who continued to thrust inside of him, and he who scratched his back pulling him closer, as if that way he could enter him more deeply than he already did. He wanted him, he wanted him so much that he felt himself bursting, while his arousal continued to rise.

He had thought that when it was time, he and Theo would got sparks, especially given their antipodean characters, but that- Well, _that_ was completely new. He certainly didn't expect it that way. He didn't believe he could ever feel happier than he already was, but he was wrong. Being there in Theo's arms who kept holding him and kissing him with every thrust was the most wonderful thing he had ever dreamed of trying.

And when the chimera spoke to him, he had no idea how long it had been since he had entered him. ''Bite me, pup'' he blew in his ear, continuing to thrust hard into him, and Liam left his throat to get closer to the hollow between his neck and shoulder, as he felt Theo's breath dancing on his skin in that same place. And when, with a thrust stronger than the previous ones, he felt himself reaching his climax, when his mate went to hit him again in that point of unique pleasure, he found himself sinking his sharp teeth at the point chosen to not scream. He felt at the same moment how the other had bitten into the same spot, ceasing to move inside him. For a few seconds they remained like that, but then. Then it was just an explosion.

A whole universe of emotions and sensations poured into them as if someone were filling them with things never seen before. Liam could distinctly feel Theo slipping under his skin, sensing how the other felt at that moment, while a stream of images passed before his eyes like a story being told. Everything that Theo had tried was coming into him powerfully. Seeing him as the first thing out of that hell. That hug in the woods, waking up next to him and the chimera's longing to touch him, when he had take the pain and suffering. His jealousy towards Ian, the discovery of being mates, their first kiss, his I love you, and then. Then that moment, when he had finally entered him and made him his own. As the older one felt he belonged to him. How he had decided to give himself to him, when he had had nothing in his whole life. And Liam understood, like the heart of that boy who had been alone and lost for years, was completely in his hands.

Theo on the other hand, felt Liam enter him everywhere, in his heart, in his bones, in his skin, in his soul. The sensations that the wolf felt with him were dancing in the form of images in front of his eyes, entering his mind and heart. When he first saw him in the woods, when he saved him by pushing him into the elevator. The effect his touch had on him, having waited for hours in front of his house, the jealousy for Alex, the feeling of security when he realized that he had really saved him from that bunker. Their kiss, telling him he loved him, and being completely his.

They withdrawed the teeth very slowly, feeling as if without even realizing it, they had reached the peak of pleasure. Liam between them, and Theo inside of him. When their eyes met, their irises lit up bright yellow without either of them doing anything to trigger that change, and when they returned to normal, Liam was mesmerized by the mark appeared on the heart of the chimera. The black half-moon, like an indelible tattoo, stood out on Theo's white chest, on his heart, and when he looked up, he saw how the other had also been enchanted, looking at the same mark on his chest.

Theo raised his eyes, crossing them with his, and a smile appeared on his face, while he felt under the skin how Liam was bursting with happiness, and he knew that the other could feel the same happiness coming from him. They belonged together. They belonged in such an intimate and visceral way as to be indissoluble. They were a indivisible part of the other. And nothing could ever break that bond. And finally, Liam read in those eyes so perfect, as he had managed to put back together the pieces in which Theo had been broken. And he had done it in the simplest way that existed. Loving him.

And that was how Theo felt at that moment. Loved, he felt loved for the first time in his life. And Liam had saved him, in every way possible. "I love you, Liam," he said in a breath, unable to stop smiling. "I'm yours" the smallest answered, almost incredulous, that it really happened. Theo chuckled at those words, and slowly slipped out of him, making the wolf sulky. He was about to burst out laughing in his face. The chimera dropped to his side, raising the light duvet and letting the other follow him, snuggling against his side with his head resting on his chest. "You're mine," Liam continued, unable to stop smiling, and Theo looked at him softly, making the other's happiness grow. ''For the first time in my life I am happy '' the chimera confessed, and the youngest squeezed him more comfortably with his face in the crook of his neck, leaving him a kiss where he had bitten him shortly before.

"I know, I can feel it. How can I feel you are mine'' Liam chuckled, avoiding his eyes though.

"You really enjoy saying it, uh?"

''You like it too'' the smallest broke out. ''It's true. God, you are all mine now, pup'' the chimera said squeezing him more, and nibbling his ear earning a slight fist from the wolf. To which, however, those attentions did not displease him at all, and he could feel it very well. "I love you too, Theo," Liam whispered, raising his face to kiss him, and sensing, with a feeling of pure joy and surprise, that not only their smells had created one that was indistinguishable from one another, but how their hearts were beating together, in one wonderful sound.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? - then the chimera said suddenly worried - I think I lost a little control''

''You didn't hurt me - Liam said, and then he turned to look at him offended - but I could hurt you if you ask me again something like that '' he snorted giving him a little push. ''Ouch?'' the chimera exclaimed ironic

"Asshole" Liam muttered between his teeth. Theo burst out laughing, and Liam followed him, when he heard the laughter of the chimera ring under his skin.

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  
  
 


	21. When The Dead Walk, The Living Take Their Place

Liam was about to go completely crazy. He had a strong desire to leave and run to his mate. He missed him to death, and it was rather absurd and mushy, given that they had only separated three hours earlier. He didn't know if he could hold out until the end of the day. They had spent the whole weekend practically stuck together, the bond had amplified all the sensations and emotions they felt, and to make everything worse, when one of the two got aroused, even if only slightly, the other sensed him, and the desire to _possess_ came back to wrap them completely. He had lost count of how many times, in those three days, Theo had banged him. They had done it almost everywhere, not even they were animals in heat. Or at least they partly were. He didn't believe at all that two normal people could keep their pace. Theo had enjoyed a world saying that they were christening every room in the house, and he couldn't stop himself from blushing at every his remark. Not that he minded to let himself go, but his mate was definitely over the top. But he loved him exactly as he was. Even at that moment, the phone vibrated for the umpteenth time, and he received a dubious look from Mason in the chair next to him. Liam shrugged his shoulders in mock disinterest, thanking that at that moment his best friend couldn't ask him questions. Actually, a little distraction wouldn't kill him.

He was just thinking about that morning, when, without even realizing it, he practically jumped on the oldest one. Theo had been teasing him for more than an hour, but Liam had silenced him, much to his surprise, by kissing him hard and saying he wanted him again. And from the face of his mate, he knew that he also wanted it. God, he had to stop thinking about that or he wouldn't have lasted four more hours in that hellish school. From Mason's constant glances he was sure he was constantly wiggling in his chair for no apparent reason. Not to them, at least. For him it was the simple need to touch his mate. Peter had told them, some time ago, that after the bond, the need to have his own mate nearby increased, but he didn't expected in that way.

It was since he arrived at school that he kept texting with Theo all the time, trying not to show it to others. But he was sure that nothing escaped to Mason's eyes. He couldn't help thinking of when Theo had fucked him from behind, it had been like an act of submission, and had made him gone crazy with pleasure. Not to mention when later, the chimera had practically dropped on his back to take a nap. He ran a hand over his face, hiding his interest in the blackboard. God, he looked like a sex addict, that's what he had become. He didn't even know what it was until three days before, and now he had practically done it everywhere. In the bed, on the sofa, on the floor, in the shower. Even on the table. And at that moment, Theo and the stupid message he had just sent him didn't help at all. _"We should christen the walls, pup ;)"_ The walls? Oh God. He was really crazy for really considering it. And then that damn wink, he knew where he would put it if he didn't stop right away.

"Stop it. I'm in class" he typed quickly, and was surprised at the speed with which the other answered. "I know. That's why I can't stop. I can't help but imagine you blushing in front of everyone without reason" Liam's eyes widened outraged. What an asshole. "You're an asshole," he told him. "Yes, but you love me anyway," the chimera replied. "As soon as I get out of here I'm going to kick your ass," Liam wrote, grinning. God, he would have given him at least a dozen. "When you get out of there, I'm going to make you forget even your name."

When he read the answer, Liam almost choked, coughing more than necessary. So much that many faces turned to look at him. Liam blushed as the teacher lowered his glasses and watched him. "Are you all right, Liam?" asked the man. The wolf nodded, concealing a cough. ''Um, I don't feel very well'' he said, while Mason next to him shot him an annoyed look. It was obvious that he did not believe him. ''You can go out, if you want'' the teahcer said returning to read the chapter. Liam did not have to repeat it twice by grabbing the books, he pushed them into his backpack and left the class quickly. As soon as he was in the hallway he took a deep breath, and sat on the stairs. He then grabbed the phone by typing a quick reply to his mate. "Because of you I had to go out of class" "Were you in such a hurry to see me?" the chimera answered right away. Liam raised an eyebrow. "I'll have a history lesson soon. I'll see you later." "I'll wait for you at the loft," Theo replied. Liam stared at the screen for a few seconds. He heard the bell ring, marking the end of the hour. "Why at the loft?" "Meeting. Then training in the woods. Later, pup" Theo explained. Liam rolled his eyes, as he always did at that nickname and snorted. He didn't want to train that day. Wasn't Monday bad enough yet? "See you later, asshole," he replied, sharply.

At least he had still a little pride. He could feel under his skin what the other man felt, it was something absurd and beautiful at the same time. Theo was quiet, and happy, he realized. He smiled like an idiot. "I love you too," the phone vibrated in his hands, making him laugh silently. The chimera was impossible. "I know," he replied, and then slipped the phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He was about to get up when he found himself in front of a disgruntled Mason. ''What is up?'' Liam asked frowning.

''What is up? I do not know, you tell me. It's since you come that you're stuck on the phone. Was it Theo?'' his best friend asked. Liam just nodded, starting to walk in the direction of the history class. "After school, we have to go to the loft," he told the human.

''Why?''

''Meeting'' Liam shrugged his shoulders.

''So...You didn't tell me what you did this weekend. Did you talk to Hayden?'' asked Mason.

Liam stiffened. He had even forgotten why he had gone looking for his mate days before. He hadn't even thought of her until then. And according his face Mason had to understand pretty well, since he now was looking at him in shock. "Didn't you talk to her?! What the hell did you do? You won't tell me that you have been glued to Theo all the time'' the human snapped, and the other blushed making only rolling his best friend's eyes

"I forgot about it, okay?" It wasn't one of my priorities'' Liam justified himself, puffing.

''She deserves an explanation, Liam. You can't avoid her''

''I'm not avoiding her, I had just forgotten that she was here'' the wolf said. At those words Mason burst out laughing incredulously. ''Your mind is so full of Theo, that I had to cover you with your parents saying you were spending the weekend with me. You didn't answer the phone and your mother called me'' the human said crossing his arms over his chest.

''Oh'' the wolf swallowed.

''Yeah, _oh_ \- Mason chuckled - and now you are also glued to the phone, you know it's not healthy?

"I need to hear him'' Liam muttered, shrugging his shoulders and entering the classroom, taking his place in the middle.

''God, Liam. You have the face of one who, if he finds himself in front of him, jumps on him'' the human snapped, continuing to tease him. The fact was that, indeed, it was very likely that he had that reaction. He really felt he was suffocating at the idea that it would be hours before he could see Theo, and Mason seemed to notice. ''Please tell me you won't do it'' the human whined in disbelief.

''Look, it's not my fault. You don't miss Corey?'' Liam said. Mason was serious about jumping to the ground and laughing. ''Sure. But, dude - he told him - you look _desperate_ ''

''Forget it'' the wolf said, seeing the teacher enter the classroom. Mason, next to him, found it hard to recognize him, but actually it made him happy to see his best friend so in love.

  
*

"God, Scotty, you look like a dead man," Stiles chuckled. Derek next to them was rolling his eyes. ''I'm sorry for the other day, Derek'' the alpha said to the wolf, who shook his head grinning.

''It's okay, Scott''

''What happened the other day?'' Theo and Lydia asked together. Peter was holding back from laughing when he saw Malia looking out the window, as if it didn't concern her at all, while Scott blushed hard "Derek and Peter caught Scott and Malia on the couch," Stiles said with a shrug, while Theo barely managed to stop laughing. Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but right away closed it, twisting her nose.

''Stiles'' Scott screamed offended.

"Well, you certainly can't say that they're twiddling his thumbs." said the banshee.

"It wouldn't be your business anyway," Malia said, rolling her eyes. Stiles kept chuckling, getting dirty looks from Derek and Scott, which he ignored beautifully.

''God, I feel a little peaky' Theo then snapped in a yawn, letting himself fall on the couch with his head falling backwards. ''By the way. Why did you disappear? - Stiles said - You made it clear with Liam, and you disappeared''

''Why? What happened?'' Malia asked curious. "Oh, Hayden is back," Lydia interjected. Theo gave her a dirty look. He didn't like to think about her at that moment, and even less that thought was good for his wolf. To tell the truth not even to his coyote. He just didn't feel good about her ... "What? Has she become Voldemort? Can't mention her?'' said the banshee, amused by his reaction. ''Almost'' the chimera muttered.

''Why also being the alpha I am the last to know things?'' Scott exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.

''Why do you have anything else on your mind'' Peter alluded to, and that growled in response. Theo chuckled amused, while Stiles gave him a wink. "Is she back for the pack?" Derek frowned.

''No. She came back for Liam'' Theo said ironically, rolling his eyes

''Wait, what?'' Scott said as he closed his eyes. ''Why come back otherwise? She jumped on him as soon as she saw him'' the chimera growled snorting hatred from all the pores. "Oh, my God," said Malia in shock, but trying not to laugh at the clear jealousy of the chimera ''Well, but she can't know what happened in these months''

''Yes, but it's not a good reason to jump on Liam like that - Lydia said - she had to imagine that he could have found someone else. Liam is not the type to be moping because he was left''

''Well, go explain to her'' the chimera said lying on the sofa with a bored look. ''But Liam talked to her, didn't he? Does she know he has a mate?'' Derek asked with a shrug. Theo bit his lip. Because not, Liam hadn't spoken to her. They had been quite busy.

Before Peter could make any joke, the loft door opened, and Liam rushed inside, practically jumping on the chimera, which opened his eyes in surprise. While the rest of the pack stared at him in astonishment. ''Liam, but what..-'' Theo tried, being interrupted by a Mason who came running from the door more upset than anything else. "I don't believe you really did it," the human was saying to Liam, who with his face stuck in the hollow of the chimera's neck, was almost giggling.

Theo raised an eyebrow, and tried to sit up, as far as possible, with Liam sitting on his lap who showed no signs of coming off. "I missed something," the chimera muttered, and Liam snorted, coming down and sitting more composed beside him. Scott continued to roll his eyes from one to the other not understanding a thing of what was happening. "What should he not have done?'' then the confused apha asked Mason. "He was glued to the phone all day, texting with Theo. He looked so desperate that it felt like he would jump on him as soon as he saw him. And that's what he did'' Mason explained crossing his arms over his chest and closing the door. Theo turned to stare at the wolf beside him, who kept staring at him insistently, so that the chimera frowned. ''Liam?''

''Why the hell are you so calm? How can you be calm?'' the smallest blurted out with an accusatory tone, making him only frown more. ''Why shouldn't I be? You rather, you seem to have run with the devil behind you all day” the chimera replied, looking at him better. ''What are you saying?'' Malia snapped, while Peter began to laugh not taking his eyes off the two, but making others scowl, who were more confused than before.

''This is funny'' the biggest wolf snapped continuing to laugh.

''What?'' asked Stiles more confused than Scott. ''I thought you would have waited longer'' Peter continued looking the chimera, which broke out a grin, returning to stare at Liam. "I'm not understanding anything," Scott screamed exasperated.

''Oh'' instead Derek said, with a big smile. He seemed the only one to have realized ''Do you mind let us too understand something about it?'' said Lydia stopping. Theo and Liam kept staring at each other as if they were alone. Until the chimera rose from the sofa, stretching, and watching Peter as he looked at him in question. ''You can tell him, it's not a secret. They would have noticed it by themselves if they weren't so distracted'' the chimera rolled his eyes.

''I'm offended'' said Lydia, who couldn't stand being unaware of things. ''They have bonded - Peter explained - that's why Liam seemed a desperate''

''What?'' Stiles shouted. ''Wait, what?'' Scott continued. ''Why the hell didn't you tell me?'' Lydia and Mason shouted at the same time, respectively to Theo and Liam.

The smallest shrugged and looked up at the sky. ''First, it would be our business. And second, what should I have told you? That I spent the whole weekend fucking?'' he growled annoyed, before covering his mouth realizing what he had just said. Theo turned to him, giving him a dirty look as he saw the others pale. ''Oh, my God, too much information'' Scott hissed in a grumble, while Liam blushed hard. ''Ops?'' the beta tried, but the chimera grinned.

''You said it, not me'' the older one replied making him a mischievous wink, and hearing Scott curse from the other side of the room. "I didn't do it on purpose," he hissed. "So, well," Stiles left hanging, trying to change the subject. "You're bonded now. I actually thought your smell was due to weekend activities - Peter laughed - but now it's much clearer. You smell the same''

''Hey, it's true!'' Malia burst out sniffing. ''Do you mind? It would be private things'' the chimera pointed out. ''Learn that in a pack the privacy does not exist'' Derek shook the head.

"You know something about that, sourwolf, am I right?'' Stiles chuckled, catching a growl in response to his wolf "Yes, well, that's another story," Liam said, "how can you be so calm?" continued in the direction of his mate.

''What do you want me to know?'' the chimera blurted.

"It's the coyote," the eldest wolf said, "being half coyote helps him control himself. But you're freaking out''

''Great'' Liam muttered, falling into the pillows. "Did something go wrong?" Lydia frowned at Peter, but he shook his head in denial. ''No, it's a normal behavior. Right away after the bond, the need to have the mate near is strong. I'm surprised he lasted a whole day without run to him'' the wolf laughed.

"Look, I still have a dignity," the beta said outraged. "From the way you hurled yourself at him I wouldn't say that'' Mason laughed, and he threw a pillow at him. Theo snorted, going to sit down again on the couch, and Liam moved next to him automatically, resting his head on his shoulder. "Did you take me for a pillow?" snorted the chimera amused. ''You are my pillow, it's different'' Liam growled in a laugh.

Theo smiled looking at him, then looked back forward, seeing that everyone was staring at them.

''What's up?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. ''You are so cute'' Lydia said in a sigh, making them blush slightly. "As long as the talk about physical pastimes remains out of the conversation," Scott corrected her. ''Oh, shut up, you - Lydia said - you don't understand anything''

''If you turn to look somewhere else we don't take offense, you know?'' Liam said feeling slightly uncomfortable to see all those eyes on him. Peter understood, because he called attention to why they were there, that was the meeting.

  
*  
  
 

''Do you still feel desperate?'' Theo giggled in his ear. Liam snorted a little laugh, and turned to look at him, putting his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

That afternoon's training had done them in. They had tried to fight each other, but they had found themselves unable to do so. They would not have concentrated, because the priority would have been to protect themselves, not to treat the other as an opponent, analyzing the thousand ways to kill themselves. Thus, Derek had snorted while doing change. And Liam had to fight with the wolf, while Theo had faced Scott. The fact that the alpha had lost, had offended Scott, but Liam felt rather proud of his mate.

''I'm not desperate'' the wolf murmured giving him a bite on the lobe. Theo laughed, and ran his hands through his blond hair. "You have to talk to Hayden," the chimera said then, feeling Liam stiffen instantly. ''I know, but I don't want to''

''You don't want to make her suffer?'' the older one asked, moving away a little to retrieve his pajama shirt. By now most of Liam's clothes were scattered around his room, though the other still had a house, but it often seemed almost as if they forgot both. ''It is not that - Liam sighed - it is that I don't feel the duty to give her an explanation. I mean, she broke up with me and she left, it was her choice. It's over. I can't see what explanation I should give her''

''Liam, she came back here for you'' said Theo obvious, but the beta shook his head undaunted. ''I understood it, but it doesn't change what I said. And then, even if she didn't leave, we would still have arrived at this point, because my wolf chose you. And I would have left her for you anyway. So I don't understand what I should tell her'' said the smallest with a shrug. Theo approached, grabbing him and pulling his shirt off, before dragging him into the bathroom with him. He opened the shower water and let the steam fill the air, meanwhile he undressed, observing with interest how Liam did the same.

''You can tell her - he said in a sigh, starting to leave small kisses on his face, and then go down to his throat, and to his collarbone - you can tell her that he has no reason to be here for you. That you will not come back, because you are in love with another person, and that that person is your mate. To which you are bound'' the chimera concluded by dragging him inside the shower, alternating each word with a kiss.

Liam chuckled in his arms, it was great to felt Theo on him like that, to feel him inside even from a distance. Always know that he was okay. ''And I could tell her, maybe, that my mate is you'' Liam continued biting his jaw. Theo smiled, those smiles that made him ptty in his hands. The wolf began to run his hands through his mate's now wet hair, which relaxed under his touches. ''Yes, maybe. Maybe you could tell her that I'm yours, and that you're mine. As you like so much to repeat'' the chimera replied, taking to caress his back pushing against him. ''Maybe I'll tell her this'' Liam concluded, before grabbing the chimera's face and finally kissing him as he wanted. He had been waiting all day to be able to do it, and he clearly felt, in every movement, that it was all day that the other was waiting to make him his again.

The mark of the crescent moon, it became whole, when they huddled.

*

''Derek'' Stiles complained in a petulant voice, while the wolf huffed a laugh at that tone. When Stiles behaved like that, he always wanted something. ''What?''

''Here, there is one thing I should tell you'' the youngest said starting to look around, almost looking for a pretext to explain himself. Derek didn't like it already. ''What did you do?'' the born wolf right away asked in a frown.

"Do I have to have done something?"'' the one asked offended. ''We're talking about you, so yeah'' Derek replied, grabbing the pillow that was flying towards him. He saw the human snort at that gesture, and he grinned. ''Ok, well.. I could, well, I might have told my father about us'' finally the youngest admitted, seeing the wolf pale. "Are you kidding?" he asked.

''No. Derek, we've decided that once the hunters' issue is over you would have bonded me to you. I can't help telling my father'' Stiles broke out. ''It's not for that, but for how you explain things you could have traumatized him'' said Derek rolling his eyes to the sky.

''He knows we haven't done anything yet, if that's what you mean. I was much more subtle than Liam today. I didn't tell him how the bond will happen'' Stiles snapped. Derek nearly choked on those words. ''I sincerely hope you haven't done it''

''Do you think I can say something like that to my dad? I don't want cause him another heart attack saying him that the big bad wolf will get me into bed very soon'' the human said as if nothing had happened. ''You are something else. And anyway, Theo was right. It is their business, and all you are nosy people'' the wolf burst out, sitting next to the smallest, who gave him an amused smile.

''Nah, it's only Scott who is weak of heart. In short, they know very well what they are doing and nobody has problems''

''It is not a question of having problems'' the biggest one rebuked.

''Yes, well, we are diverting from the fundamental objective'' the son of the sheriff brought him back to reality. ''Right. What did your father say?'' Derek asked.

"That tonight is waiting for us at dinner, or in twenty minutes," replied Stiles. ''Stiles - the wolf growled - will you tell me only now?''

''So you wouldn't have run for the fear that my father could shoot you'' he said that with a shrug. ''Do you think I'm afraid of your father?'' Derek raised an eyebrow.

''No, sourwolf, but you can never tell'' the smallest chuckled pulling himself up and leaving him a kiss on the cheek, before grabbing the other's hand pulling him behind. They had an official introduction to make. Derek sighed, following his mate to the door. He paused an instant to pick up the keys of the camaro, then grab Stiles by the hand, leading him out of the loft.

  
 

*

"Lydia" The banshee turned around, almost believing that his name had been a slight sigh of wind. But when she found himself in front of the wolf, she felt her heart skip in her chest. ''Why are you here?'' she asked in a whisper, but knowing very well that the other would have perfectly hear it. Peter smiled crookedly. ''And you? Why are you here?'' he replied.

Lydia jumped, looking around, and realizing where she was. He was in the old Hale house, where she could still smell smoke and death. How did she get there? She didn't even know why she was there. If Peter hadn't called her back, who knows how much more she would have been there. ''I don't know'' she replied with a lost look.

Peter approached her calmly, calculated, and stood before her, forcing her to look up and meet his eyes, "Did you have a vision?" he asked again. The banshee shook her head, and returned completely lucid looking him for real. ''No - she answered shaking his head - why are you here?''

"I come here almost every day," Peter confessed to her, "but when I felt your smell, I worried."

"Did you worry about me?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Is it really that strange?" the born wolf answered, shrugging his shoulders.

''A little - the banshee admitted- you don't care about anyone''

''You said I had changed'' he chuckled. She bit her cherry-red lip and nodded, barely twisting her nose. Peter sighed, continuing to look at her insistently. ''What is it?'' Lydia snapped in the end. "Nobody knew you were here," he said. ''So what?''

''Then I wonder how long it takes for someone to realize that you are gone'' Peter stated. Lydia gave him a superficial look, offended. ''They would know''

''Yes, of course. But how long after? I'll ask you again, Lydia. Who do you belong to?'' Lydia didn't know how to answer. Not even this time. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Because this time she'd really smashed his eardrums, she couldn't get the paranoia because of that balding wolf. She whirled around, ready to tell him off, but when she turned around, Peter wasn't there. She was alone again, inside that old house. And there was no sign of the wolf, as if he had never been there. She opened her eyes suddenly, feeling a lash of icy wind on her face. Had she imagined it? Had Peter never been there? The floor beneath her feet creaked loudly, and her eyes fell on the floorboard she had just stepped on. She knelt down, slowly removing it, and the purple wolf flower was there. The exact spot where Peter had come back to life was now covered in those flowers.

Out of tune with the surrounding, yet Lydia could not find it more charming than this. Like the dead garden of a cemetery. She took one of those flowers in her hands, and she heard it again, the same voice who had just heard before. But this time, this time she was surely awake.

"When the dead walk, it's up to the living to take their place"

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	22. There's Only You

''So?'' Mason prompted for the thousandth time. ''So what?'' Liam frowned. Mason stared at him as if he were stupid. They had been sitting at the park for more than half an hour, and Liam didn't decide to talk. ''How what? I want to know everything. The other day you disappeared right away after training, and at school we can't talk in peace - the human said - I want to know how it happened, and how it is. Yeah.. how do you feel?''

''Are you talking about the bond?'' Liam asked, unable to avoid a smile to make his way on his face. Mason nodded, and he bit his lip. He had no idea how to explain it. "Well, as it happened, I think I made it all pretty clear to everyone," Liam muttered. His best friend rolled his eyes and chuckled. ''Yes, you have been quite clear. I mean, why? I thought you would wait a while before doing this. . .step?'' Mason tried. ''It is that. . .when I went to him after Hayden appeared, God, he was so angry. And I don't know, Mase. I just opened up with him. I told him everything I feel without leaving anything out, and in the end I asked him to do it'' Liam explained.

"But you didn't do it just because he was angry, right?" the human frowned in confusion. The wolf shook his head in denial. ''No, of course not. I wanted it. I just knew I wanted it. Being mates is a damn intimate thing, and all you want to do is feel part of the other in every way possible. I don't know if I give the idea, but it's hard to explain if you don't feel it'' Liam chuckled. Mason nodded, thinking about it.

''I got it. Yes, you mean, do you mean that you wanted to be his? Is that what you mean?''

''Yes, it's like constantly belonging'' continued the wolf. ''But how do you feel? Can you really feel him all the time?'' his best friend asked with wonder. Liam smiled thinking about it, because yes, he could feel him. Theo was everywhere, in every part of him. ''It is. . .complicated to make you understand, but I try - Liam said trying to find the right words - When we bonded, it was as if all the sensations and emotions he felt came into me. I relived his memories about us through his eyes. Everything he felt, I felt, I can still feel it. It's like something that crawls under your skin, and it's a unique feeling, you can't describe it. His soul is tied to mine in a visceral way so as to upset everything in which you have always believed. Suddenly you understand that there is nothing you care about in the world more than your mate. When you look at him, everything disappears, and nothing is worthest than him. You feel that the thread that keeps you tied to the world breaks and binds to his. You're part of each other, and what keeps you anchored to the rest, to reality, it's just him''

Mason was staring at him, as if a second head had suddenly popped out. Liam bit his lip, not knowing if he had said something wrong. He knew very well that he was not the sappy type usually, but he had no other way to make him understand. ''I said something that I didn't...'' he began by being right away interrupted by his best friend. ''Wow - he snapped - this is. . .you're right, you can't describe it''

Liam smiled, nodding and grabbing the phone. He had begun to vibrate insistently. Two messages. Both from Theo. He had saved him as a "manipulative asshole", but perhaps he should have changed it. "Is he?'' Mason asked curious. Liam nodded, opening the chat."Where are you?” “I'm cold."

Liam started to laugh when he read the second one. The chimera was incorrigible. He replied that he was with Mason, and then turned to the human who looked at him with a smile. ''Your eyes get lost when it comes to him. It must be really nice to have this bond'' the human stated.

''It is intense'' Liam said, regretting it soon after, when the other laughed outraged that he had stolen his line.

''Ok, but now please, you have to tell me how was it?'' asked Mason. Liam gasped, starting to blush. ''But what kind of questions is that?'' said the wolf outraged. Mason burst out laughing.

''Before we could not talk about these things, but now we are in the same boat''

''They are private things'' the wolf continued, arching an eyebrow.

''You are my best friend, we can also talk about this'' the human shrugged his shoulders.

''Mas, I don't ask you what you do with Corey''

''And I wouldn't have any problem telling you - the boy winked at him, making him open his eyes wide - come on, just a little details''

''I'm not going to tell you what I do with Theo'' the wolf blushed. ''I just want to know if it was good'' he chuckled.

"It was good, okay? But I'm not going to tell you anything else'' Liam said on fire. ''Oh, come on. I'm curious. Yeah Theo doesn't look like the cuddly type. It looks more the one kicking you while you sleep''

''What has that to do with it?'' the wolf frowned. ''It has. Because when it comes to you Theo totally changes'' Mason smiled.

"It's always the usual asshole," said Liam, rolling his blue eyes. ''Not with you. Every time he looks at you his eyes soften, and now more than ever'' Mason teased him.

''I won't tell you anything anyway'' the wolf replied taking back the phone again. Theo had sent him another message. "When are you coming back?"

''Liam?'' then his best friend asked. ''Yeah?''

''Why did you save him 'manipulator asshole'?'' the human was laughing.

''He doesn't know. But I should change it, right?'' the wolf laughed. ''You should, before he notice it'' said Mason giving him a pat on the shoulder, and then getting up, starting to walk in the park. Followed by a Liam with a toothy smile, due to the phone that kept vibrating.

*

"I swear I could kill you," growled Derek, rolling his eyes. ''Why? Come on, don't be a sourwolf. Everything went well'' Stiles replied with a grin that the wolf would have gladly snatched away. ''You told your father that I will have to bite you'' he told him.

The human snorted, shrugging his shoulders like nothing had happened. Derek was about to utter yet another growl when the boy's hand entwined with his. "I think he would have realized it by himself, sourwolf," Stiles restrained him. "What else could he have thought?"

''Yes, but you slammed it on his face. I thought he was about to have a heart attack'' Derek said. Stiles chuckled in response, and squeezed the other's hand more, before opening the loft door. He could hear Peter's confused chatter even from there. The biggest wolf must have been upstairs for sure. ''My father has got guts'' the human continued.

''Lucky for him. He would be dead by now, given your impulsiveness'' the wolf shook his head. Stiles gave him a tongue, offended by that statement. But before he could give Derek a punctilious answer of his own, Peter revealed his presence by going down the spiral stairs of the loft.

"How was the dinner with the sherif? You ran all day, nephew. Tell the truth, you didn't want to tell me'' the biggest wolf snapped. Stiles laughed at Derek's face, he was pretty sure his hands were itching, as only Peter could do.

''It went well - the wolf answered looking away - it wouldn't be any of your business anyway'' Peter chuckled, and started to answer when the vibration of his phone stopped him in place. He took it from his jeans pocket and unlocked the screen. "Last night you were in the old Hale house?" It was a message from Lydia.

The wolf raised an eyebrow. He heard Stiles absently mumbling something and following Derek to the kitchen. "No why?" he answered quickly, and the answer came at the same speed, as if the girl didn't wait for anything else. "Nothing important" the phone vibrated in his hands. Lydia never asked for anything like that if it wasn't important, but if she wanted to tell him, she probably would.

*

''Liam - Theo sighed with a smile - do you want to stop moving?''

"I can't," he muttered, continuing to turn around like a top, with the chimera that exasperated him, stopped him and brought him on him. So the wolf found himself lying on top of his mate, chest to chest. ''Is it better?'' Theo asked looking into his eyes. Liam smiled and bit his lip. ''A little'' then replied, getting more comfortable. ''Can I know what's wrong? Usually you're quieter''

''Yesterday I was with Mason'' said the wolf.

''I know, and I also noticed how you saved me on your phone'' the chimera said offended. Liam chuckled at that funny expression on the other's face. It made him want to kiss him all the time. ''It is a name that suits you'' Liam laughed.

''I saved you "pup". You're awful, you know?'' the biggest one snapped, and the other approached just to bite his lip, but the chimera moved aside, making the wolf hurt. ''Hey!'' the smallest exclaimed.

"I'm a manipulative asshole, aren't I? Well, you deserve this'' Theo laughed, unable to do otherwise. The wolf put on a pout so lovely that in the end, Theo pulled him up to give him a real kiss, feeling him smile against his mouth. ''Did you eat chocolate?'' Theo frowned, trying not to laugh when the other murmured a "No" very unconvinced, with guilty eyes.

''So? Can you tell me what's wrong?'' then the chimera continued.

''Mason said I have to talk to Hayden''

''I told you too'' said the older one not understanding the point. Liam nodded, and sighed. ''I know, I just don't want to. If she tried to kiss me again, well..''

''I could break her both legs'' Theo growled interrupting him. "I certainly can't punch her," the wolf chuckled, continuing his interrupted thought. "I can do it," the older one offered, tapping his mate's chest.

''Stop being an idiot. I'm serious, I have no idea what to say to her''

''I've already told you what I think. You have to tell her the truth, even if sometimes it may seem uncomfortable'' the chimera sighed.

''It is not uncomfortable'' the wolf frowned. Theo laughed as he rolled his eyes. ''Not for you. But for her it will be''

''In any case I keep thinking that I must not justify myself with anything'' the smallest continued, starting to kiss the chest of the oldest, alternating bites that caused tickling to the chimera.

''In fact, you don't have to. You just have to tell her that it is useless for her to come back'' Theo said, sitting up with his back against the headboard of the bed, with Liam straddled on him.

''Mason - Liam said leaving a kiss on Theo's throat - Mason wanted to know how it was''

''What? The bond?'' the chimera asked, giving him a look, to which Liam blushed violently. ''Oh'' the older one said chuckling. ''Yeah, oh. I have a godmother for best friend'' Liam said rolling his eyes, and making a face

''And what did you tell him?'' Theo asked curiously.

''That was good'' ''Just good?'' the other continued to laugh softly, as he ran his hands through the hair of the smallest, playing with some rebel locks. "I couldn't tell him everything," Liam said.

Theo pull him close kissing him hard and making him high with emotion. He suddenly found himself in an upside-down situation. He lying on the bed and Theo on top of him. The chimera kept kissing him, as if he wanted to do that all night. And he certainly wouldn't have complained about that. Whenever Theo touched him that way, he felt himself explode, as if every particle of his body began to go crazy from side to side. ''You have to change my name on the phone'' he blew on his mate's mouth. And Liam, after a few seconds of silence, burst out laughing.

*

  
 

"I don't think it was a great idea to come here tonight," Stiles exclaimed, sitting on Derek's leg and analyzing the situation inside the room. According to Peter, they could not remain constantly locked in the loft like prisoners, so they should have done something more fun. Mason had right away agreed, and so they had found themselves in one of the places in Beacon Hills, spending an evening like normal boys. But apparently, it wasn't a good idea. Not that things had gone wrong until then, but Stiles really believed that they would degenerate at any moment.

He sat with Derek, Scott and Malia on the couches in the room, while Corey and Mason were dancing in the crowd. Peter was sitting at the bar, and seemed to be refraining from bursting out laughing, with Lydia beside him constantly admonishing him, giving him continuous fists on his shoulder, which he was sure would only tickle the wolf. The reason? Liam was leaning against a column not far away, and Stiles was sure he was about to burst at any moment, because he kept staring at Theo talking cheerfully with the bartender as if it were nothing. Not that there was something wrong, but perhaps they hadn't took count on Liam's jealousy. Even Scott stared at the beta, which had such a concentrated look that it seemed a vein on his forehead could blow at any moment. Stiles was very undecided which way to look, because while Liam could have exploded, and it would have been a lot of fun, on the other he was intent on observing how Peter buzzed around Lydia all the time, it was already the second time he noticed it, and he seemed to be the only one. The point was that his best friend hadn't mentioned anything to him, yet if Stiles knew her well, he was pretty sure something was happening. Suddenly he was distracted by his thoughts, when he noticed that Liam was approaching nervously in the direction of his mate. Oh no. It wouldn't have gone well. ''Did you see the last Red Sox game?'' the barman, Matt, was asking to Theo. Liam twisted his nose, what questions were they? ''No. God, I forgot about it. I had other commitments'' his mate replied with a smile. And something stirred up inside his stomach, because now jealousy was eating him down everywhere, he couldn't bear the other to smile at someone who wasn't him. Except for the pack, of course. But he didn't tolerate it with others. Much less with this tattooed guy. And then he was sure he wasn't even natural blond.

''You should catch up, then'' the bartender smiled at him, giving Theo a pat on the arm. _You should catch up._ Well, now he would gave him a reason to _catch up_ , maybe how to catch up a pair of new teeth, or another limb, because if he touched the chimera again it would bite him off. A growl was coming up along his stomach, quite aggressively, enough to make him tremble slightly. ''I'll do it. Are you new here? I had never seen you" Theo said then, and at those words Liam slowed his pace. Ok, now he would have to smashed the face even of that asshole he found as a mate. "I've only been here for a couple of months. And you? Do you come here often?'' Matt asked with a wink.

''Lately, no. I'm quite busy'' the chimera smiled, turning the straw in the glass. ''I'm getting off in an hour. If you have nothing to do. . .'' the barman left on hold with a wink in Theo's direction. The chimera frowned and chuckled. ''I'm sorry...'' he began, but was right away interrupted by a furious Liam who barely held his fangs. ''He is already busy later'' he growled with a look of pure hatred for the guy. Because, by now, for him he had already been classified as a "wart".

Theo was staring at him, shocked and amused at the same time, he seemed to be trying not to burst out laughing. It was pretty sure, that if he did, Liam would throw hima punch that would take a while to heal. "Oh," Matt hissed with wide eyes - do you have a boyfriend?'' asked in the direction of the chimera.

"Yes, and his boyfriend could break your arm the next time you try to touch him," Liam told him, grabbing the chimera by the arm, while he kept looking at it, barely recognizing him. The barman stared at how the little boy was dragging the other man without problems, with wide and incredulous eyes. Liam came out of the room to get some air, his hand still tightened to his mate's wrist. He stopped, releasing his grip and glaring at him. Theo was about to burst out laughing like the fucking asshole he was, he could see it in his face. Damn him and that slap face he had. ''If you laugh I'll punch you, know it'' the youngest warned him.

''I'll try'' he laughed the one unable to restrain himself, but right away getting a punch on the nose, which left him breathless. ''Christ, Liam'' he growled in pain holding his bleeding nose. He stared at the youngest upset. ''Liam, my ass - the other growled- you felt perfectly that it bothered me, and you were there to be an idiot'' the wolf crossed his arms to his chest. "I wasn't being an idiot, I was talking about baseball" the chimera defended itself.

''And how do we put it with "Are you new here? I never saw you". Are you fucking kidding me?'' Liam said incredulously.

''I didn't do it on purpose. It was a question like any other. I used to come here often, before you'' the older one said, letting go the nose that had healed.

''And you fucked all the bartenders?'' Liam laughed ironically.

''Do you really want to know?'' the chimera asked raising an eyebrow.

''No - Liam growled - I could seriously hurt you if you tell me'' Theo chuckled, unable to avoid it. But he managed to avoid the punch that was coming, blocking the smaller one and pushing him against the wall, placing himself in front of him. ''Move'' the wolf hissed. ''No - the chimera still chuckled - first you calm down, and then I move''

''I'm not going to calm myself for now'' Liam warned him.

''I do not mind at all being like this'' Theo answered rolling his eyes.

"You're an asshole"

"I know it bothered you, as I know you could clearly feel the disinterest I felt. I do not care. There is only you'' the chimera resumed looking into his eyes. Of course there was only him, it would always have been like that, but jealousy would have always been there anyway. It was an integral part of the package. It didn't matter to them that they would always be for each other. When you love someone, there's always the fear of losing. ''So why didn't you leave?'' the wolf raised an eyebrow.

"I was waiting for you to come and save me," Theo chuckled as Liam stared at him, completely amazed. Manipolative asshole. ''You're a...'' ''Manipolative asshole, yeah, I know, I know'' the elder continued to laugh.

Liam tried to push him away, without success, and finally gave a snort. He surrendered by laying his head against the chimera's shoulder, then burst out laughing at the situation. They were absurd. Theo was completely absurd. ''You know, pup, for a moment I thought you would have bite him'' Theo sighed, amused.

"I was thinking of biting you too," Liam murmured, still against him. ''I know''

''Theo?'' then the little one called him, moving away slightly. He lowered his face to look into his eyes. Fatal mistake, because as soon as he did it he was hit again hard by a punch that made him back off. ''Fuck'' he growled, throwing a murderous look at his mate. Liam laughed, before grabbing him and pulling him back "That'll teach you" the wolf grinned, before holding his hand out and kissing him hard, blocking any protest from the chimera.

Theo smiled biting his lip, that boy was something else, he could never get tired of him. Jealous Liam was one of the most beautiful things he had ever had the honor of seeing, and it was all his. While the other continued to kiss him with fire inside, the pain disappeared, making the chimera grin even more, and he began to run his hands through the other's hair.

  
 

*

  
 

''Lyds, do you want to stop it or not?'' Stiles snapped trying not to laugh.

''Of course not. I won't stop until you tell me how things are with Derek'' she replied, hands on her hips. Stiles chuckled thinking she looked like Molly Weasley, it was impossible to avoid it. Lydia had been torturing him for almost an hour asking him for things he wouldn't even tell her under torture. Not because he was ashamed, but because he cared about his own life, and Derek would surely have killed him if he opened his mouth. The big bad wolf wouldn't have liked to know that he had deliberately revealed that he was actually a big fondly big puppy. "I won't tell you anything, Martin. Also save the scene'' he chuckled and got a punch. ''Ahi'' he shouted then. "You deserved it," the banshee snapped, giving him a dirty look like that of a psychopath about to kill someone. Actually, at that sight, Stiles swallowed and began to worry. He didn't know if it was worse to face Derek's wrath or Lydia's. "You're a killer," he said.

''I'm seriously thinking of becoming one'' said Lydia rolling her eyes

"Lyds, you know Derek doesn't like being talked about his private life. So I have my mouth locked up''

''Well? I'm not everyone'' she blurted out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Stiles knew she really thought that. He gave a resigned sigh, beginning to explain. ''Things are going great. And I think you all know it very well. I don't have much to tell you'' the human admitted.

''Ah, no? And what about the bond?'' she gave him a look.

''What about that?''

''Won't you bond? - she asked more specific - I mean, are you mates, right?''

''Yes, but.. Derek didn't want to," he admitted, sighing, but with a smile, because in the end he had agreed it.

"Do I have to go kick him out?" the banshee asked upset and Stiles opened his eyes and mouth to the grim look she was sending. ''What? No, but what do you say?''

''But you said that...''

''That he didn't want. Now yes, that is, I convinced him'' Stiles smiled. For a moment he was convinced that the girl would really be able to go to Derek and kick him. If he had to be honest, it would have been a scene that he wouldn't have missed for anything in the world, he thought with a chuckle. ''Stiles - she shouted making him jump - go on, talk''

''He didn't want because he was convinced that I could change my mind. I mean, technically I'm his mate, but I'm human. For me it's not the same thing. When we bond, then yes. But for now, I could always change my mind. He didn't want just because he wanted to leave me free to choose'' Stiles explained with a smile. Lydia smiled sweetly at him, understanding the wolf's intentions clearly. ''I got it. It is an important choice'' she replied with a shrug.

''Yeah. That's why we didn't do it right away, we want to wait for things to cool down with the hunters. But I've already decided, Lyds'' the human informed her biting his lip. ''Are you sure? Do you mean a hundred percent? It is a definite thing, Stiles'' she then told him taking his hand in his and tightening slightly.

He looked at her sweetly, Lydia was a amazing person. ''Yes, I'm sure. It's what I want. I wanted Derek for so long, that I have no idea how I could even think of saying no to him'' he chuckled. Lydia approached him, leaving him a kiss on the cheek. ''Then I'm happy for you'' he said hugging him. "Everyone should have a Martin in their life," Stiles said, squeezing a little.

"You can say it loud, Stilinski," she said as she rolled her eyes. Stiles really hoped it would never change. ''Listen - the human said, when he remembered something - I wanted to ask you something''

''Tell me''

''Peter'' Stiles just said, seeing her stiffen as soon as he pronounced that name. ''Lydia?'' he called her frowning.

''Yeah?''

''Is there something you haven't told me?'' he asked obviously, with a mischievous smile painted on his face. ''No, of course not'' ''Really? What's up with Peter?''

''Nothing, what the hell should happen with that balding wolf'?' she said an almost offended tone, but Stiles could swear she was looking for a loophole, he knew her too well

''I don't believe you. I saw you at the bar a few days ago. He buzzes around you, and I could swear he's not the only one. You look at him too'' said the human. ''You're wrong''

''Whatever you say'' he replied with a almost exasperated smile. Lydia gave him a dirty look, before suddenly bursting out making him almost fall out of the chair. "I don't know, okay? We had a talk a few weeks ago, and it gave me a million doubts. Then to get worse, it worries me lately. I don't know how I found myself in the old Hale house without even realizing it, and he found me - she blurted rolling her eyes, stunned about being seriously saying those things - or rather, I think I imagined him, it was a vision'' ''Wait, what?'' he shouted. ''Yeah. Look, I don't understand anything either.''

''Well, Peter has always had a thing for you'' then the sheriff's son thought like nothing happened and leaving the banshee completely open-mouthed. "Are you crazy?" she shouted. Stiles covered his ears, staring at her as if she had gone mad. ''Lyds, don't scream - he said rousing himself - it's the truth. Only a blind man would not have noticed. And you''

''I understand these things, I'm a woman''

''Not when it's about you'' he said, evidently. The girl seemed to think a little about it. Then he turned to him almost unsure whether to ask him something or not. Stiles shrugged as if to tell her to talk quietly. ''Are you sure?''

''Well, we're talking about Peter after all. But yeah, I always thought he had a soft spot for you'' Stiles told her.

"I have to think about it, before go kicking him," she snapped, disappearing into the next room, and leaving a Stiles more confused than ever.

  
 

*

  
 

He was excitedly talking with Derek, when come out of the cafeteria, someone fell on him. His coffee almost spilled on his shirt. ''Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't seen you. Hayden'' Scott said, his eyes widening suddenly. Derek, beside him, frowned. Before actually connecting to who the name belonged. ''Oh, hi, Scott. Sorry'' she just smiled.

''Don't worry. How are you? Everything alright?'' the alpha asked, not really having the slightest idea what to say to her, or how the hell to behave. ''Yes, thanks. Look, it is luck to meet you. I tried to contact Liam, but apparently he changed his number'' she said by sketching a slightly sad smile. Derek was looking at her as if he wanted to study her, he didn't know her, but he wasn't making a bad impression on him. Of course, there was to say that she had no idea what had happened in her absence. ''Um, he... Yup. He changed it a few months ago - the alpha said - if you want I can give you the new one. I know it has a lot to say to you''

''Wow - she said giggling almost bitterly - you are quite a lot to say that. Thanks but no. I prefer to talk to him in person as soon as possible. Anyway, I'm Hayden'' he said then turning to Derek offering her hand. The wolf returned the squeeze, giving a smile. "Derek," he murmured in reply.

The girl's eyes widened. ''That Derek?'' she giggled at Scott, who nodded with a smile. ''Am I famous?'' the wolf frowned. ''Stiles'' the other two answered in unison, making his eyes rolling. ''By the way, I have to go to him. See you tomorrow at the loft, Scott - Derek warned him, before turning back to the girl - It was a pleasure''

''Also for me - Hayden answered, watching him head towards a black sports car - So, he and Stiles? He made it finally'' she laughed thinking back to how many times the sheriff's son had named the "famous Derek". ''Yes - smiled Scott – they....is a long story, as you know''

''Lately it seems that here there are many long stories to explain'' the girl bit her lip.

''Hayden, I. . .I'm so sorry. I know you came back here for Liam, but.. it's complicated. And it's not up to me to explain it to you. I'm sorry'' the alpha told her sincerely, holding the coffee in his hands.

''I know, don't worry. Mason also told me the same thing. I know that I have to talk to Liam, also because he practically ran away ranting something about Theo'' she said. Scott bit his lip, just nodding

''Yeah. When you want, you can come to Derek's loft. We are practically always there, you know with the hunters issue and everything. Come and talk to Liam'' Scott put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. ''Mason mentioned something to me. So is it true? Did you let Theo join into the pack?'' she asked a little surprised.

''He is... he helped us a lot, and I had to give him that. He helped Liam, saved his life, and here.. it has also helped him in the last period. He had anger issues again" Scott told her, trying as much as possible not to leak more than was necessary.

''Really? I thought he had solved the problems with his anchor'' Hayden replied quite confused.

''It was not due to his anchor, but... but he has to tell you this, I'm sorry. Anyway, I have to go. Malia is waiting for me. As I told you, whenever you want'' Scott concluded, and with a last goodbye he walked away, leaving the girl in complete surprise and confusion, due to the latest news.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	23. I've Never Had Anything Mine

Another week had passed, and he had not yet talked to Hayden, although Scott had told him he had met her, and that sooner or later she would show up at the loft. He just nodded, not thinking about it more than necessary. The point was that he didn't think about it because he was definitely busy, maybe too much. Between the hunters, and the lacrosse and the pack, he really had no time for anything else. And when he was five minutes free, he was practically always smashed against his mate somewhere.

The day before, for example, they had not gone to the loft, and finally they had gone free all day in the woods. Mason believed for a romantic picnic, but Theo wasn't really the type for such a thing. But he couldn't certainly tell his friend that his mate had come to the sudden desire to "do it in the woods", as if it were something normal. Well, it certainly was better than doing it somewhere public. The chimera had tried more than once to convince him to lock theirself in the mall's bathroom, but Liam would have died of shame just thinking about it. So in the end he had to settle for the car. Not that it was bad, in fact. But Liam much preferred when they were locked in Theo's house. Besides the fact that he struggled to keep from snarling, even though Theo fucking liked that he was so vocal, but he was still embarrassed to die, and the other certainly didn't make it easy for him. Even at that moment, at that time of morning or afternoon, Liam no longer even knew it, Theo was driving him crazy. He woke up aroused to death, and the reason was a certain chimera that was now practically under the covers, between his legs, to give him what was probably the most amazing blowjob in his life. Not that the wolf was sorry, but they should have calmed down sooner or later. Of course, knowing the chimera, this wouldn't have happened so soon. God, he was killing him slowly, and the pillows wouldn't survive his claws if the other didn't hurry.

''God, pup, you are so vocal'' Theo called him from under the covers, and getting a kick, while Liam's eyes glow strongly yellow when he lingered on the head brazenly. He couldn't resist that, not for long. God, Liam hated him to death when he did that, as much as he loved him madly. ''Oh my God'' Liam sighed with pleasure, tilting his head back while his orgasm was building.

''Oh my God'' a voice then echoed from nowhere. Liam sat up, fortunately with the blankets covering his stomach, and turned to stare at a shocked and unpset Scott with his hands over his eyes. The alpha stood at the door of the chimera room with the clear intention of burying himself. Theo popped out of the covers, watching the scene almost amused as far as possible. ''Scott'' Liam shouted, recalling the alpha that after peeking from one eye stared at them mortified. ''Oh my God, I'm sorry'' he muttered, completely red. Theo didn't know who was more on fire between the alpha and Liam next to him. ''Didn't they teach you to knock?'' the chimera laughed getting more comfortable, to then better cover his mate, in an almost jealous gesture, which made Liam smile internally, though still red with embarrassment. ''No one answered, I worried and then I stepped in'' he justified.

''And haven't you heard us? You're a wolf, Scott, and I'm pretty sure Liam was screaming a lot'' he continued unable to not laugh, with that cheeky look that Liam would have bitten him away.

''Theo'' growled the smallest choking on his blush. ''What? It's true'' the older man shrugged his shoulders. "I was distracted," Scott said, "and anyway, I came to see if everything was ok since no one answered the phone. We … have a meeting to the loft''

''What time is it?'' the chimera yawned grabbing the phone, and noticing that it was actually almost noon. ''Well, if you give us ten minutes we will come'' Liam replied to the alpha, avoiding to look him in the eyes. He was still shocked that Scott had just seen him and heard him in that way. ''Yes, of course. Um, see you - the human murmured staring at them still shocked - see you there, yeah. See you later. And sorry again''

''Don't worry. However, we will be there in half an hour'' the chimera replied, making the mate and the alpha frown. ''Why half an hour?'' Scott asked, before blushing again at Theo's glare. ''Um, I'm going now'' he stammered, embarrassed beyond all limits. ''Yes'' the chimera laughed earning a punch on the chest from Liam who stared at him grim, while they heard the door slam downstairs. Scott had been really fast. "Where were we?" Theo blew him mischievously.

Liam sighed as he felt the arousal return to rise. He turned and grabbed the face of the chimera and kissed him hard, gently licking his full red lips. They were so inviting that he would willingly die on that mouth. He pushed Theo under him, sitting astride on the chimera's lap, that frowned. "Pushy today" the older one murmured, chuckling.

Liam continued to kiss him going down on his chest, and lingered on the mark of the crescent moon, leaving here soft little kisses, feeling how Theo shuddered every time he touched him at that point so sensitive to both. "You're so inside me," Liam found himself saying, continuing to look at the mark.

The chimera smiled mischievously. ''I would like to be even more inside of you right now'' the older one laughed.

Liam refrained from laughing, and punched him. ''You always ruin the romantic moments''

''And you the erotic ones. No wait, that's Scott'' Theo said, seeing Liam blush again in a pretty delightful way. ''I will never be able to look at him again'' the youngest admitted.

Theo grabbed him by the wrists and made him lie next to him. ''I'm jealous - the chimera admitted, puffing an annoyed face - he heard you moan''

''I think he was about to have a heart attack'' Liam laughed passing his hands through Theo's hair, and starting to play it slowly. ''We have to go'' Liam sighed when the other started kissing him again. "I know, pup" he replied, before snorting and rising unwillingly from the bed. Liam imitated him, going to grab his pants he could not even remember where Theo had thrown them the night before. He was not surprised to find them along the stairs. He started laughing, and at his mate's confused look he pointed them out to him. Theo smiled. ''Oh, yes. It was definitely amazing'' he commented.

"You're an animal," Liam appealed remembering when the chimera had practically jumped on him. Theo chuckled, and approached him, grabbing him from behind to hug him. ''I know you like it'' he breathed at the base of his neck making him shiver. Liam bit his lip, because yes, he loved it. And he knew that the other understood him perfectly, after al one of the advantages of the bond was just that. Constantly feeling what the other felt. The younger turned, and gave him a kiss that the chimera deepened. ''If we don't get out of here - Theo breathed between kisses - I bring you upstairs again''

Liam laughed at those words, and grabbed him by the hand leading him out, not before grabbing the car keys ''I love you'' Theo said pulling him back again. He knew it, yet he couldn't stop his heart from pounding mad every time the other told him. Just as he felt his skin fizzle with the closeness of his mate. ''I love you too'' Liam answered him not leaving his hand, not even when he put it on the gearbox.

  
 

*

"You took your time" Peter snapped as he saw them enter. Theo chuckled as he stretched, while Liam did everything he could to not look at the alpha, which in reality was acting in the same way. "What's wrong with you?" Stiles frowned observing the strange attitude of the two.

''Nothing'' they answered in unison, making only the the rest of them frowned more. Mason stared at his best friend, and Lydia was doing the same. ''Nothing, just that.. - Theo laughed - Scott has forgotten that he should knock at the others' house'' he concluded with a wink in the direction of Peter who burst out laughing. ''God, Scotty''

''I was distracted'' the alpha said offended. ''To do what?'' Derek frowned.

''To answer you'' the alpha said pointing to his best friend. He laughed, too amused by the situation.

''Ok, it is not such a big deal. Stop it'' Liam said rolling his eyes and going to sit on the sofa, receiving puzzled glances from the entire room. ''What?'' He asked, frowning. "I'm sleepy."

"Didn't you sleep much?'' Mason teased him, earning a middle finger. ''I slept very well - he growled - maybe not enough''

''Oh, I think I know whose fault it is'' murmured Peter.

''You are awful'' Lydia said it back. The wolf gave her a wink to which she turned her face away, making him pout. Stiles almost burst out laughing at the wolf's face. ''You've slept until now. And it's one o'clock in the afternoon'' Mason continued at his best friend's, but he made a little laugh when he realized that the other was practically asleep. He couldn't help but look at Theo, who, taken up with an argument with Derek, cast continuous glances in the direction of his best friend, with a literally sappy look. He was happy for them, he would have liked to discover the intensity of that bond. It was simply unique. ''Theo?'' he called it indeed.

''Yeah?'' the chimera answered by diverting his attention from Derek. ''Can you feel him even now?'' asked the human, making the rest of the pack curious too. Corey, next to him, looked at him interested. "Yeah" the chimera muttered in response, shrugging his shoulders, "I feel he is calm and peaceful. If you're wondering if I can feel even when he's in danger, well, sure''

''But what if he's in pain? - Lydia asked then, reasoning on - Do you feel it even in that case? Or the connection stopped?''

"It never stops," Theo said. "If he feel pain, I can feel it, and I know there is something wrong with him. If you want to know if I also feel pain, the answer is no. There are sensations that we share and that are amplified, but not pain. Or at least I think it works differently from the rest of the emotions. To make you short, if by chance I hate someone, Liam would feel it knowing what I feel, but he is not inclined to automatically hate that person himself. Other emotions instead pass from one to the other and are amplified'' he tried to explain as clearly as possible the chimera. ''I get it. So it's different for pain - Mason murmured - why?'' Theo could not answer that.

''The bond between mates is very deep. If they were both hurting, they couldn't help each others. So the pain is not sensed in the same way, just because doing so the other can help his mate. If all the emotions passed from one to the other without control it would be a mess'' Peter intervened. '

'Trust me - Theo chuckled - it would be a huge mess'' The biggest wolf laughed, understanding perfectly what the chimera was thinking. ''Can he feel you? I mean, even now that he's sleeping'' Stiles asked suddenly.

The chimera nodded, sketching an amused smile. ''Sure. If he didn't hear me he would wake up. He sleeps peacefully because I am calm. The bond is an incessant thread, Stiles. The only reason we would stop feeling, would be that one of us died'' Theo explained, making the eyes of the others widen.

''Here - Scott swallowed - in that case, what would happen?''

"It's better not to consider it at all," Peter replied with a dark face. "Is it so bad?'' asked Malia raising an eyebrow. ''It is like you died too'' Theo breathed in response, not taking his eyes off Liam who continued to sleep peacefully with a regular breathing. The others were staring at him, but he had eyes only for Liam.

''What do you mean?'' the coyote asked again. ''It means that you would go crazy - Derek replied bitterly - it is as if the only thing that kept you anchored to reality disappeared. You would be so lost and broken to die of pain. This is why the bond is a double-edged sword. Yes, he is as lucky as he is unlucky at the same time, when a mate is reciprocated''

''Well, said like that, it makes you not want to bond'' said Peter.

''You know how much that is the truth'' the nephew grumbled. ''Yes, but it's also the best thing in the world to be bonded. And whoever is lucky enough to be, knows it well'' the oldest wolf continued, glancing in the direction of the chimera, which was still intent on staring at his mate.

Suddenly Liam twisted his nose, making a groan of annoyance, and Theo chuckled, relaxing his shoulders right away. "What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked. ''Nothing. He felt that I was annoyed'' smiled the chimera slightly. ''Are you annoyed?'' Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like to think about the possibility that one of us dies" Theo said, obviously, and the other nodded, fully understanding how his friend felt. He had already lived the experience of seeing Derek dead before his eyes, and he had no intention of repeating it. They spent the next two hours perfecting the plan against the hunters, aided by the fact that Peter's idea had worked. He had felt he had been followed for a couple of days, and when the right moment came, they would attack. Designing the plan was not easy, there were several important factors to consider. The thermal scanning weapons Chris had told them, the darts that would knock them out quickly, not to mention Gerard. Theo was the only one immune to that kind of wolfbane, but he certainly couldn't do it all by himself. There were a lot of variables about which they had no information, such as the fact that the precise number of hunters was unknown to them. And that was an important fact, but they had no way of finding it easily. The smart thing to do was to catch one of them and force him to talk, but it was hard to get one alive and unharmed. Not to mention, that being under Gerard's command, they had certainly been brainwashed and would not open their mouths easly.

After more than two hours, Stiles ran his hands over his face, because they really didn't know what to do yet. He glanced at Liam, who was still blissfully sleeping. He envied him a little, and yet he was so sleepy, he was generally not so lazy. ''They won't talk - Derek was saying for the third time - we just have to fight, we have no alternative''

''Right - Peter agreed - And anyway, we don't know how many of them there are, and there will always be someone who will come out to give us problems. We should take them out, and move on to the next problem''

''Now you are the one who sees things negatively'' Lydia reminded him by poking him with a murderous look. The wolf raised an eyebrow. Was it possible she was angry with him? ''No, that is usually you, sweetie'' Peter replied with a wink.

''Try to call me again like that, and I'll show you how much sweetness I put into frying your brain'' the banshee answered between his teeth. Theo rolled his eyes from one to the other, looking confused. Did he miss something here? Because they looked like he and Liam when they fought, that is, almost every day. He chuckled as he glanced at his mate, who was almost close against the sofa cushions. He liked to watch him sleep, it reminded him of a child sometimes. He smiled without realizing it, before seeing the tender look of Lydia and Mason on him, and he found himself clearing his throat looking away. He preferred to avoid answering the silent giggles of the two, or he should have strangled them.

Derek was about to answer in exasperation to the weird idea that Stiles had pulled out when the loft door vibrated behind a light knock. Mason, who was the closest, went to open, and his eyes widened when his eyes met Hayden's. ''Oh, Hayden. Hi'' he exclaimed, slightly confused in finding her there. Then he remembered Scott's words of a few days before, and so no, it wasn't strange at all that she had come here. ''Hello'' she greeted her stepping in, and turning then a look to Liam who was sleeping. He was damn cute when he had that look on his face.

The others turned to look at the chimera, which had suddenly hardened his gaze, and crossed his arms over his chest. Just not to snap at anyone. Stiles looked at him slightly worried, he had no idea how to keep him at bay if Hayden had gotten too close to Liam. ''Is he sleeping at this time?'' the girl asked confused turning to the others. She glanced at Theo, and it seemed to be hate what she read in his eyes. She didn't understand why, it should have been her looking at him like that, if she had to be honest. ''Um, yes - Mason stammered, caught off guard - he has been sleeping for almost three hours''

''Can I wake him up? I have to talk to him'' she said trying to get closer, but a growl that made the walls and the window shake suddenly stopped her. Stiles started, and Lydia right away got up approaching Liam, unaware of everything. "I don't think it's a good idea," the banshee said, looking for an excuse.

Hayden turned to Theo, who had made that animal growl. The boy had his eyes fixed on her, and his arms still crossed over his chest. She could see the bundle of muscles stretched through the black shirt he was wearing. He looked like a caged animal that was barely holding on, but she didn't have the slightest idea what was happening. She stared at him in confusion, when she noticed that he sent furtive and continuous glances in the direction of her ex-boyfriend, as if he were making sure that he was all right.

Then suddenly, Theo's face froze, and he stood still, noticing how all of them were staring at him dumbfounded. The chimera had sensed a wave of arousal coming from Liam. ''What the hell-?'' he tried to say, being abruptly interrupted by a moan coming out from Liam's lips. At that sound, Scott ran his hands over his face, turning red with shame, while the others snapped out to look at Theo and Liam intermittently. The chimera closed his eyes, inhaling, and Stiles thought that he would implode at any moment. Too many things all together. Definitely.

''Liam'' Theo growled screaming and making his yellow eyes glow. Suddenly, the wolf sat up, opening his eyes as brightly as those of his mate, causing Lydia and Hayden to jump a little far from him. ''What?'' he yawned, while his eyes and those of Theo slowly returned to normal. Liam saw his mate staring at him incredulously, with a frown as big as Mexico, and his arms crossed over his chest nervously. He looked like he wanted to strangle someone. ''Why are you pissed off?'' he asked confused, clearly feeling what the other was feeling. The chimera looked away to his right, and the perception changed. Hate. Liam turned, and when his eyes came to rest on Hayden they widened out of proportion. The girl had the most confused look he had ever seen, and she looked at him with a obvious question in her eyes. The point was that he had no idea of how making her understand what was happening.

''Er, hi?'' Liam tried still confused by the situation. Theo's growl startled him. God, he couldn't look at her if the other didn't stop invading him with those emotions. ''Theo'' he called him obvious, but he grinned ''What?'' Theo replied with such an innocent face, that if he didn't know him better than anyone else, he would have fool him. "Stop it," he growled, annoyed. The others stared at them as if they had gone crazy, not understanding what they were talking about. ''Doing what?'' Scott asked confused.

He barely sniffed, but sensed nothing. "It's blocking his smell," Liam explained, "but I can still feel him. Stop it''

''I can't'' the chimera replied rolling his eyes.

"I can't even look at her if you don't stop it," said Liam exasperated, seeing Hayden give him an incredulous look. "I can't help it," growled the older one, turning his head in the other direction and puffing. ''I don't understand, what is he doing?'' Mason asked scratching his head, and glancing at Theo. "He sputters hatred all out of his face" the wolf said, "and I can feel his desire to tear her apart" "I can't be happy right now," the chimera growled sullenly.

''Take it easy'' Liam growled in response, feeling just more nervous. He snorted, ruffling his hair and running his hands over his face, trying to regain some of his calm. After a few seconds it seemed to succeed, because he saw his mate's shoulders relax. He smiled victorious. ''Is it better?'' he asked, not taking his eyes off him. Theo nodded, loosening his muscles and giving a sigh that made everyone visibly relax. "Ok, uh," Liam murmured then turning to the dark-haired girl who still kept looking at him upset - ''we need to talk. Let's go out, okay?''

She nodded, before Theo's voice made Liam sigh exasperate and everyone jumped. ''Like hell! You are not going anywhere alone with her'' the chimera growled again, pissed off. "You said too that I should talk to her," Liam replied.

''Yes, but I never said you would do it alone. Who tells me she won't jump on you again'' Theo continued under Hayden's now wide eyes. Liam stared in disbelief, and started to reply when Lydia stopped them. "Boys - she called them back - you're frightening her"

Liam shook his head, and noticed that yes, the banshee was right. Hayden was not understanding a thing of the situation, but they were certainly not helping her, on the contrary, they were just confusing her more. ''God - Derek said snorting - Liam, just tell her''

''Actually the situation is quite comical'' Peter chuckled, catching a snarl from the chimera and his mate, as well as dirty looks from the rest of the pack.

"It's not funny at all," Stiles commented. ''A little'' the wolf answered. ''Peter, so you don't help me'' Liam told him. ''Derek is right - Lydia told him - tell her everything''

''You have to tell me what?'' Hayden brought him back to the reality opening her mouth for the first time since he woke up. God, what a mess. He glanced again at Theo, who looked at him almost waiting. He felt his nervousness dancing under his skin, and he tried to make him see with his eyes that he shouldn't be nervous. He tried to tell him that he had already chosen, and that he didn't care about Hayden. He tried to make him understand that if it weren't for the girl deserving an explanation, he would have already gone there to kiss him, not caring of anything else.

''Liam?'' Hayden called him again, and he returned with his feet on the ground, forcibly turning away his gaze from the chimera, which now seemed amused by the thing. ''I got it - Theo broke out looking up at the sky - I'm leaving. See you later'' he went over to the door and started to open it. ''What? Where the hell are you going?'' Liam snapped in disbelief.

''You are not calm if I am not, so I walk away'' the chimera explained obvious.

''What difference does it make? I still feel you the same'' the smallest snapped.

"Yes, but at least you don't feel observed," Theo answered, shrugging his shoulders before turning to Hayden and giving her a look of pure hatred that startled her ''if you approach him at less than three meters, I'll kill you. I warned you'' he growled, before heading to the door and getting out.

Peter rolled his eyes and followed him out. Hayden looked at Liam with eyes full of uncertainty. And Liam had no idea how to explain to her. A kind way did not exist.

  
 

*

''Now can you explain to me what the hell happened a little while ago? 'Cause I do assure you that I didn't understand anything'' said Hayden as soon as they arrived at the park. Liam bit his lip, because God, it would have given anything to have Theo close to calm him down at that moment, but neither he would be calm, so he would not have made a lot of difference. "It's complicated, and I don't know how-"

''Stop saying it's complicated - she said - you're a practical person, Liam. What's the point? Because the only thing I know, is that as soon as I tried to get close to you to wake you up, Theo growled making the whole room shake, and that for some strange and absurd reason he managed to call you using a call similar to that between alpha and beta. And that seemed nervous, not to say _jealous_ , of the fact that we had to talk'' she said, giving him a clear summary.

Liam took a sigh, and nodded. It made no sense to drag it out ''Ok, you see, last summer, before you left I started having problems again with my anger. I started bursting suddenly for no reason. The fact was that it wasn't due to my anchor, it's still there. It was due to something else, something I didn't even know existed'' the wolf began, and she motioned for him to continue. ''In September Theo came back, and when he was close I could calm down suddenly. Once I even growled at Scott, but Theo's voice was enough to make me calm down instantly. It's hard to explain, but as time went on, the more time I was with him, the more I had control over me without problems, but as soon as I didn't see him for a while, then my control wavered again'' said the wolf.

Hayden was gaping at him, completely disbelieving. ''Theo is your anchor?'' she asked cautiously and with rapid breathing. Liam shook his head. ''No, I told you. It wasn't due to a problem with my anchor” the wolf replied. ''So what? Why could he calm you down? I don't understand'' she admitted, blinking.

''Because he was the problem - Liam said calmly - he is my mate'' Liam managed to read the surprise and the pain pass in those dark eyes that he had once loved, but towards which now he could not feel anything anymore. If, on the other hand, he thought of Theo's eyes, he could feel agitated just imagining them. Those big blue eyes that moved him like nothing else in the world.

''Your mate? I don't understand, what does that mean?'' Hayden muttered torturing her hands. ''When he saved my life with ghost riders, my wolf chose him as a mate, and his wolf did the same with mine. We are mates, and my wolf act accordingly. He vented his lack of his mate with anger'' Liam explained gently, sketching a smile, but saw clearly how stunned she was.

''What does this mean? I mean, are you with him?'' her eyes bulged.

''Yes, we. . .We are together'' Liam admitted.

''And me? Don't you feel anything for me anymore?'' she asked, blinking. Liam bit his lip in regret, but lying to her would have been useless. ''No, Hayden. No. Wolves are monogamous animals, they have only one mate for life. There will always be only him, I don't want to delude you'' the wolf told her seeing her widen her eyes. Liam understood how hard it was to understand and accept such a thing. ''For life?'' she stammered, swallowing.

''Yeah. I could never want anyone else but him, and for Theo it is the same thing''

''Do you love him?'' Hayden asked him out of the blue, meeting his eyes. ''I love him - Liam smiled - I think it's hard enough not to fall in love with your mate. But if you're wondering if I love him just because of the mate thing, the answer is no. I was already falling in love with him before finding out. And anyway, we and the wolf are one.'' Hayden bit his lip, nodding at his words. She knew that, but she never expected that what she considered "her Liam" could fall in love with nothing less than Theo Raeken. ''So it's a definitive thing? That thing with the eyes, before...'' she started.

''It is alike to the call between alpha and beta, just much stronger. Especially now that we're bonded'' he said, before biting his tongue. Maybe he shouldn't have said that too. Hayden chuckled and shook his head. "You can tell me, Liam. I think I can handle that now too'' he smiled kindly.

''Here, when two wolves are mates, they bond together. And he and I, well, we bonded a few weeks ago. The day you came to tell the truth. It's hard to make you understand, I tried with Mason to give him a idea. Well, to make it short, you bite each other and that create an indissoluble bond. The half-moon mark appears on the chest, which indicates that a wolf is bonded to his mate. If you notice, we have the same smell'' the wolf explained, sketching a smile. Hayden nodded, sensing now, as she noticed, that something of Theo was always present in Liam's smell. Certainly for the other it was the same.

''Is it very intense? The bond, I mean'' she asked, now clearly intrigued. ''Yes, it is something that cannot be explained in words. I can always feel him, even now. It's like having him continuously under your skin. It is beautiful and unique'' he told her.

''Can you really feel him? And what's he feeling now?'' asked Hayden, amazed. Liam chuckled at that question, seeing her stare at him with a frown. ''At this moment he is anxious. He is afraid that somehow you take me away from him'' he answered her sincerely with a shrug.

"I thought it was impossible," she murmured, confused. Liam laughed, nodding in agreement. ''It is. But it's normal to be afraid of losing someone when you love him. You can't avoid feeling protective or jealous of your mate. It's an innate instinct'' he then chuckled.

''What is it?'' she asked him, seeing him relieved.

''He feels that now I am calm and happy that you don't want to kill me, and this bothers him'' the wolf continued chuckling.

''I wouldn't have killed you anyway - Hayden smiled at him - Mason told me you had someone important, and of course, I didn't believe there was all this behind, but it's ok. I mean, I loved you very much, and I still love you, Liam. But if you're happy with him, I'm fine''

''Thank you. I'm sorry if I avoided you in these weeks, but..I had no idea how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you, because I loved you too, Hayden. I know that now it almost seems like I can't remember it because of this strong bond, but it's not. You were my first love, and I loved you'' Liam shrugged.

"You couldn't take your eyes off him before, and I know you never looked at me like that. It is clear that it is something completely different'' the girl admitted, and he found himself smiling, slightly embarrassed. ''Can I hug you? Or do I risk being killed?'' she smiled at him. Liam chuckled, and winked at her, pulling her to him and hugging her. She squeezed him with a smile. ''Thanks for telling me'' she said in his ear. ''Thanks to you, for having listened to me'' he replied tightening her a little more. He didn't love her, but he cared about her. ''I think I'll come back to my sister again. But I'm glad to be back to talk to you. If you ever need it, don't hesitate to call me'' Hayden told him, moving away a little. Liam smiled at her and nodded. ''I like you'' he told her sincerely.

''Me too, Liam'' she answered, before getting up and leaving. Liam looked at her, probably for the last time.

  
 

*

When the front door opened, Theo rushed right away to the door. Liam was taking off the denim jacket he had lent him that morning. He liked to see the youngest boy with his clothes on, making him feel even more his than he already was. He folded his arms over his chest as Liam's blue eyes glued on him. "You came back," he just said, seeing the other frown.

''What did you expect?'' Liam replied trying not to laugh, noticing that Theo had obviously been relaxed just when he had actually seen him return. ''I don't know. Shouldn't you go home to your parents?'' the chimera asked with a shrug. At those words Liam frowned. Theo was always looking for an excuse not to let him go, not the other way. ''Theo?'' he called him, but he looked away, and looked for an escape to the living room. But Liam was faster and stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist and making him turn towards him. ''What is up?'' the one almost annoyed asked, carefully avoiding looking into his eyes. Liam didn't like what he was feeling, he felt that the other was almost hurt, and it was a painful sensation "What's going on?" - Liam asked in a murmur - ''And damn, look at me. Why are you like this?''

"I'm not in any way," the chimera growled, tugging his arm from Liam's grip, but he didn't let go. ''It is not true. You can't lie, not to me''

''Yeah, a real bad luck''

''Can I know what the hell is wrong with you? Today you were fine, you almost wanted to kill Hayden, which is a good thing talking about you'' made the smallest obvious.

Theo shot him a bad look. ''I'm fine. And you should just go home'' Theo replied with a sigh. Liam's eyes widened in disbelief. That wasn't Theo, not his Theo, at least. ''Why are you doing that? - the wolf snapped letting him go - If it's for Hayden, I...''

''You what? - the chimera stopped him - It doesn't matter. I just want to be alone, Liam. Please''

''No'' Liam said. He saw the biggest stiffen his imposition, as if he didn't believe it. ''Liam'' he warned him, but the wolf didn't move from where he was.

''No, I'm not leaving. You said I should go home, well, you're my home'' the smallest said easily, while the other looked at him at those words. Theo turned, giving him his back and approaching the sofa, where he sat up, casually turning on the TV, on a reality show he didn't care about. Liam approached silently, taking a seat next to him, and grabbed the remote control, lowering the volume. He read the nervousness and annoyance make his way over his mate's face. But he needed to understand the reason behind Theo's behavior. ''Why are you trying to push me away? - Liam asked - This morning everything was ok, and now...''

''I'm not pushing you away'' the chimera replied, continuing to stare straight ahead. '

'Yes, you are. And if I did something that bothered you, at least tell me. Because I spent the last two hours trying to explain to Hayden what..''

''If it exhausts you so much to figure it out, you can also go back with her'' Theo said sourly, taking back the remote control and raising the volume. Liam was paralyzed at those words, not realizing what the hell he was happening. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. ''Liam'' Theo growled, but he ignored him, hiding the remote control behind his back. ''No, Liam my ass. What happens?''

''Nothing, nothing happens. Now give me back the remote'' Theo rebuked.

''Are you serious?'' the wolf snapped unbelieving. ''And you?'' the bigger one answered him. Liam gave him a fiery look as soon as their eyes crossed. ''I don't know what's up with you, but if you don't open your mouth I'll punch you'' the youngest warned him. "I said it's okay, Liam. There is nothing wrong, and I just wanted to be alone''

''I won't leave you alone like this. I know you, and I know that if I do it, you'll walk away for no reason. Is it because I went to talk to Hayden alone?'' Liam asked holding out for it.

The chimera gave an exasperated sigh, before nodding, crossing his arms over his chest. Liam bit his lip, undecided. ''Why? You know she means nothing to me'' the wolf asked. They were bonded, could the other not trust him yet? ''It is not that'' Theo replied sensing his thoughts.

''So what? Because something is there'' Liam replied, waiting for the other to decide to open that big mouth. ''It's me - the chimera shrugged - it's me who can't let you go''

''What do you mean? I don't understand'' the wolf frowned.

"I've never had anything mine in my whole life, Liam. You are the first beautiful thing that happens to me, and you are also the only thing I can consider mine. But I'm selfish because I shouldn't. Even if we are bonded, you are free to talk to whoever you want, but it will always get on my nerves. I will always be jealous of anyone who comes close to you. Because actually I do not deserve you at all. Because I will always be afraid that you one day will understand what a mistake it was to bond you to me. I'm a horrible and selfish person, but you're good, and when I think of everything I've done, I can't even regret it because the only thing I can think of is that even though I've done such horrible things, all those things led me to you'' Theo blew out. And of all the things he expected, he certainly didn't think he was getting a punch that knocked him off the couch. The fact was that for Liam, his mate was so full of sadness and despair and love at the same time, that he went out of his mind. ''Are you stupid?'' Theo growled at him

"I was just going to ask you the same thing" Liam growled, "how can you still believe things like that? Do you believe that if I didn't love you and trusted you, I would have bond me to you like nothing? Or just because my wolf chose you? I know that we are the same thing, but get it through your thick head. I'm nothing special, and you could have anyone, Theo. I see it as other boys and girls look at you, I'm not blind, but you chose me. And I love you for that, but I so fucking hate you right now, because I can't believe that even after I bond with you, you keep thinking these things of yourself. It is true, you will also be an asshole at maddening levels, and you will be jealous on the verge of decency, but I love you for that. I love you for what you are, and above all for what you are with me. So stop talking bullshit, or I swear on how much is true that I love you, that I will break your pretty face'' he growled.

Theo was still on the ground with wide eyes, looking at Liam as he could only look at him. He climbed slowly onto the sofa, while Liam seemed about to cry. And he didn't want the other one crying, he wouldn't stand it. ''Liam'' he tried to call him, but he shook his head, planting his blue eyes in his. "Don't say such a thing anymore, or I..-"

''You'll punch me. Yes, I got it'' the chimera muttered trying to touch him, and the other slinged to hig him, resting his face on his shoulder. Liam was holding him so tightly that he missed the air. ''It may be true that you have never had anything in your life, but Theo – he breathed on his lips - I am yours. Now you have me''

Theo smiled at him, one of those smiles that made him breathe again like after years of agony. ''I know, pup - he answered on his lips - I love you, Liam'' he told him, before dropping on the couch pulling the other on him. ''I love you'' the wolf blew out, before snuggling better in the arms of his mate, closing his eyes and laying his forehead against Theo's.

Theo smiled. "Never try to walk away from me again," Liam said after a while, and Theo nodded, leaving a kiss on his forehead and squeezing a little harder. Liam could feel Theo's love for him hopping into his bones.

  
 

*

"Lydia" The scream made her jump suddenly. She sat up in the middle of the bed, her breathing heavy and her forehead beaded with sweat. She looked around, she was in her room, just like the night before. The alarm clock on the bedside table marked four and thirty-three minutes. What was happening? The window flew open, and an icy wind made her skin crawl. She brought her arms to embrace her torso, and right away stood up. The wind did not stop blowing, the curtains moved incessantly, while a smell of flowers suddenly filled the air. The mirror creaked, and the banshee approached, touching with the forefinger the line that had cracked from the inside. Was she dreaming? Or was it a vision? Why couldn't she talk? The window slammed hard, making her jump suddenly, opening and closing, while the cold wind blew and the smell of flowers enveloped everything. Without realizing it she felt her finger prick, and she realized she had cut herself with the mirror. She raised her finger, a drop of blood slipped slowly to her hand, while another went down along the mirror.

"When the dead walk, it's up to the living to take their place," Lydia felt her heart suddenly fastening again, the same voice again. The same cold again. The mirror cracked another time, and the lines increased, red and thick as blood.

"Blood, Lydia" A whisper in the wind, and then silence. The window slammed shut and the mirror shattered. She screamed, falling to the ground, putting her hands in her hair. Then the darkness, and silence. She snapped her eyes open and gasped. She turned to search the room, everything was fine, and she was back in bed. Had she dreamed? Her finger burned and she lifted it to look better.

If she had dreamed, and the mirror was in place, and the window closed, why was her finger bleeding?

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	24. When You Meet Someone

The problem was not having to sleep with a guy, because in the end, it couldn't really be a completely different thing. When he had done it with Malia it had been nice, but it wasn't entirely in itself because of the nogitsune. The real problem was doing it with Derek, because it was Derek who was different from anyone else. He knew that moment would come sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to happen that way, not with the wolf that had practically jumped on him. Not that minded. And after all the talking, he realized that the wolf had always been right. Derek had been right. And the youngest noticed it immediately. Making love would have been exactly as the wolf had described it to him. Instinctive, natural and amazing. Amazing to death. 

The way his hands caressed his back, the way his body was shaped like clay under his delicate but firm touch. Stiles had never felt so much adrenaline rushing through his veins, he had never felt his heart beat so hard, so loud that he thought he was about to pierce his chest and join Derek's. He felt damn good as he trembled under Derek's kisses, his firm caresses on his erection. It was nice to raise his chin to allow him to kiss him on the throat, to mark him with a red spot that suggested possession and jealousy. There where soon there would have been a strong bite. But it was also tightening his arms around his broad shoulders, where he felt protected as never in his whole life, that sense of protection that only his wolf could give him. Stiles didn't know how else to call it, if not beautiful, so _damn_ beautiful. 

Not just making love with Derek, but Derek himself, with his very green eyes, those eyes that were now so full of him that he believed he was the center of the universe, and according what Theo said of Liam, the bond really had to be like that. 

His hands caressing each corner of his body with dedication, his thin but full lips searching for his every time as he wanted to reassure him, silently telling him to trust him. And Stiles did it, Stiles always trusted Derek. He would trust him with his life. And it was beautiful and amazing when he lowered himself on his collarbones, brushing them with his mouth, tracing a damp trail of kisses until he reached his navel, stroking it with his tongue almost insistently, making him pant. 

So he nodded, barely biting his lower lip, when the other asked him if he could go on. His teeth at that soft and delicate point were like fire, kissed him and nibbled so hard to harm him. Derek stroked the injured part with his tongue as if to heal it. ''Tell me, if I hurt you'' he recommended in a whisper, before bringing his hands to his ass, as if he already knew his body by heart. 

Stiles tipped his head back, letting himself go completely and entrusting so much his body and soul to this beautiful boy, who to him seemed an angel born to burn his soul. Stiles' heart beat madly, very strong in his rib cage. He hissed when Derek introduced his first finger into his opening, stroking his inside gently, but without hurting him any more less than Stiles expected. 

He knew it wasn't going to be good since the beginning, but he trusted Derek, and he knew he would always put him first. If Stiles already looked so tight and hot, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be connected to him like that. He called himself an idiot for leaving, when he could have had all that for years. But things were going as they had to go. And they had found each other, they would always do it. He was dying to be inside of him, where no one had been allowed before. He wanted to claim him as his, to mark him, to bond him to him, but he couldn't do it right now. It wouldn't have been right. They would wait, and he would try to stay as lucid as he could. But the so warm inside of his mate did not help him at all, and he did not know if he would really resist. 

''Are you okay?'' Derek whispered to him as soon as he pushed inside of him. The other nodded slowly, but his watery eyes betrayed him. Stiles knew it would hurt, but that, for fuke's sake. That so damn hurt. He gritted his teeth and eyes, and then he felt Derek move slightly, as if looking for something. He had no idea what the hell he wanted to find the sourwolf there, but then. Then. . . Stiles's eyes widened as soon as a strange sensation distracted him from the pain, as if suddenly Derek had found something, and had reack that precise spot inside him. "We found it," the wolf laughed, amused by his surprised look. He thrusted back into the same spot, and this time the pleasure hit Stiles like a wave, strong and uncontrollable, making him arch his back involuntarily for more. "Derek" he sighed, almost amazed, but above all overwhelmed by pleasure. His mind were completely enveloped in the pleasure he was feeling at that moment, he was overwhelmed by a myriad of infinite sensations that made each nerve vibrate. 

And when they were overwhelmed by pleasure, involved in wet and messy kisses, their hearts beating against each other eager to get out of their bodies and hug, they almost seemed to want to pass over the skin and love each other time, as if they hadn't done it for years. And Stiles, even if human, was able to perceive the happiness of that moment coming from Derek, he didn't even dare to imagine what it would have been like when they would finally bond. With his breath still short, Derek slipped out of him and lay down beside him, pulling him against him. He placed a tender kiss on his soft, red mouth. ''I love you, kiddo'' he murmured immediately after, almost having trouble believing that he had just made love with his mate, lying down by his side and opening his arms to welcome him on his chest. Stiles was all he wanted, everything he had dreamed of in all his life. And he would have always loved him, he would soon have made him his in every way possible. "I love you too, sourwolf," Stiles piped embarrassed, hiding his face in the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

*

''You have a satisfied face, nephew'' Peter laughed when he saw him return to the loft, relaxed as never before. ''Don't dare'' Derek warned him by giving him a look. ''Ah, you are not nice at all. Someone else would have already told me everything'' the wolf snapped offended. "I will not talk to you about my private affairs, let alone Stiles" the younger werewolf replied. 

''Boring. Did you play chess until yesterday?'' Peter chuckled. Derek approached, punching him and making him jump in pain. ''Ah!'' he shouted. ''You deserved it. You keep inciting people to kill you'' Derek snorted. Malia came out of the upstairs shaking her hair. She had probably just woken up. 

''Why are you screaming?'' the girl asked going down the spiral staircase. ''Because your father is a maniac'' the boy snapped. Malia gave him a look, as if to tell him that he knew very well, unfortunately for her. The older wolf looked at them offended. "I feel abused, you know?" he said indeed. 

''You are unbearable - the coyote yawned - rather, where have you been so far? It's almost two in the morning, Derek'' she asked then, turning to her cousin who rolled his eyes. Probably Scott's naivety was contagious. "Stiles'," he just replied, before heading to the kitchen to make coffee. ''Oh, yes - laughed Peter - and ask them what they did'' Derek's growl made the walls vibrate. 

He didn't like his uncle intruding on his business, and above all, he didn't like it to talk about that with Malia. He could not ignore the fact that his cousin had been with the boy before him. It annoyed him a lot. "Could you mind your business for once?" replied Malia, glancing at his father grimly. "Can't talk about anything with you" Peter snorted as he dropped to the couch. 

"Not if you mean _annoy_ _people_ by talking," she said. "I really don't know why you came back," Derek muttered, returning with a cup in his hands. Malia chuckled at her father's outraged face, who snorted and immediately stood up. ''I love this family'' the wolf said through gritted teeth, before looking bad at his daughter and nephew and then disappearing upstairs. Malia chuckled as she heard the door slam and turned in Derek's direction. ''I'm happy - she told him - for you and Stiles, I mean'' 

''Thanks'' Derek murmured in response, clearly surprised by that remark. ''If you make him suffer, I'll break your face'' she said immediately after, making him scowl

''You know I couldn't'' 

''I know. But you could never know'' Malia giggled, and with a big yawn, gave him good night. Leaving Derek lost in thought.

*

''Come on, tell me'' ''No'' Stiles snapped for the umpteenth time laughing. Theo had been pestering him with questions for more than half an hour, but he had no intention of answering him. He no longer had a moment of peace with him and Lydia. He hadn't even reached him, that Theo had stared at him. They were still at less than twenty yards away, and he shouted "You've fucked with Derek", making him blush when he noticed that a lot of people had turned to stare at them. Not that he cared about what the others thought, but he wanted to keep a little grace. He had already seen Scott blush like a pepper as soon as he sensed Derek's marked presence on him. ''Look, it's not right - the chimera went on - you wanted to know about Liam'' ''Yes, but it's different. Liam is a puppy and you are a shameless little girl. Derek kills me if I open my mouth'' the human defended himself. 

Theo was looking at him bad, _really_ bad. What's up now? ''Do I say something wrong?'' Stiles asked, confused. "You called Liam puppy," he growled, "don't do it. Just me can call him that. 

''Are you kidding? Oh, come on - the human was laughing - it was a way of saying'' 

''No matter wat, just me can call him that'' the chimera repeated. 

"Ok, okay" he raised his hands in surrender. Seeing Theo marking the territory on Liam over and over was just exhilarating. He and Lydia often made fun of him. But teasing Theo was not easy, if Liam was involved. ''Spit it out. I want to know how it happened. You didn't bond, right?'' the chimera asked again. 

Stiles started to open his mouth, but he was practically run over by a devil named Lydia Martin who jumped on him, coming out of some kind of shop. ''Oh God'' the chimera was laughing, seeing how the banshee was seriously to make Stiles escape. ''Lyds? What happens?'' the human asked frowning. ''Are you really askin' ? When were you going to tell me you slept with Derek?'' she shouted, making him embarrass again. God, could all Beacon Hills know about it? 

''How do you know? Because I'm sure Derek hasn't opened his mouth'' said Stiles. ''Scott was babbling embarrassed while was on the phone with Malia, and then Peter came to tell me the great news. Why did that balding wolf know about before me? I'm officially offended, Stilinski'' Lydia crossed her arms under her breast. ''Peter'' Stiles and Theo said in unison. The human exasperated, the chimera amused. ''Yeah. So? I want to know every little thing'' she broke out, grabbing both of them by the arms and dragging them to the nearest bar. ''He won't tell you anything. It is half an hour that I try to make him talk'' Theo laughed. 

Lydia gave Stiles such a look that he swallowed. ''Oh, but he will talk. Yes, he will do it. And if he doesn't do it within the next ten minutes I order you to kick him until he opens his mouth'' she ordered in the direction of the chimera. ''Hey!'' the human defended himself, but Theo seemed to think about it seriously under the astonished gaze of the other. ''Mmh, ok. I'm in'' the chimera finally shrugged his shoulders. 

Lydia nodded satisfied, while the sheriff's son was about to have an heart attack. ''You're kidding, I am hoping'' he snorted, but the look of the other two made him desist. ''Well, then I'm leaving'' the human continued offended. ''I'm your ride'' Theo laughed. Stiles inhaled, trying not to freak out. ''I'll call Derek'' he said then crossing his arms to his chest. 

''He's with Peter. They will come back tonight'' the banshee reminded him. Theo burst out laughing. He could have sworn that his friend was about to scream. He heard him curse against something, before his expression changed, and became diabolical. The chimera frowned, not understanding the reason, at least until he pointed that bastard look in Lydia's direction. ''How is it that you are so informed about Peter's movements?'' Stiles asked innocently. Too bad there was nothing innocent. 

Theo's eyes widened at those words, then whistled in wonder. Lydia went from being on a war footing to looking at her best friend as if she wanted to kill him. ''You better open your mouth'' she replied ignoring him. Stiles smiled unsettling. ''If I talk, you do it too'' he snapped shrugging his shoulders. 

Lydia seemed about to have a nervous breakdown, and Theo feared that she was starting to scream in the middle of the mall. They would also have to pay for shop windows in that case. ''I hate you, Stilinski'' she muttered between her teeth, before moving away head-on. Theo stared at her in disbelief that she had given up so quickly. ''I did not expect this'' the chimera whistled, watching her enter the hairdresser. 

"You just need to know which spots to touch - Stiles chuckled - and lately, Peter is a nerve for her. Even if I still didn't understand why'' he scratched his head Theo was staring at him interested in that sudden turn, but then he found himself smirking. Stiles didn't like it when the other one had that face. It never didn't bode well. He was pretty sure how Liam capitulated. 

''You're right - the chimera started chuckling - you need to know which points to touch. But you don't have any with me. Spit it out, Stiles'' The sheriff's son opened his eyes wide and his mouth. He had screwed himself. Damn it. Damn chimera. Liam was right, he was really a manipulative asshole. "I hate you," Stiles growled through his teeth. Theo just burst out laughing. Before ordering him to spill the beans.

  
 

* 

''Oh my God, Scott - Stiles said squeezing his hand in his face - don't you have a little decency in this pack?'' 

''Hey, I'm the only one who didn't ask you for anything. You and Derek are like brothers to me, and trust me, I don't have the slightest desire to know what the hell you do in bed'' Scott scolded offended 

''Sorry, dude. But with Theo, Lydia and Peter I'm about to go crazy'' the other defended himself. Scott smiled, not wanting to be in his best friend's place. "I expected it from Lydia and Peter, but not from Theo," Scott chuckled. 

''Oh, trust me. He is not a chimera, he is a godmother. The devil disguised as a goomah'' Stiles snapped. ''I'm more than sure that you had exasperated him too when it was about Liam - the alpha said, laughing at the offended face that the human gave him - I know you too well, Stiles'' 

''But whose side are you?'' he shouted outraged. ''Yours, of course, but. .'' 

''No but. Traitor brother'' Stiles muttered, resuming eating his burger as if it were nothing. In fact, Scott was sure he was imagining it was Peter's head. ''Stiles, so you will choke'' Scott warned him, worried by the eagerness that his friend was putting in devouring that burger. 

''It doesn't matter. I need to vent'' he replied with his mouth full. The alpha stared at him confused, but he avoided asking other questions. Stiles looked like about to kill everyone had tried to ask the slightest question. At that moment a familiar smell called to his attention, and he noticed Derek approaching them with a frowning look to his best friend. ''Why are you stuffing yourself like that?'' Derek asked sitting next to his mate. He jumped to see him suddenly appear out of nowhere, and shot him a dirty look. "Because I'm nervous," said the youngest. 

''And why are you nervous?'' the wolf asked again. Stiles glared at him, as if the other had to know it already. And Scott was laughing to watch them, because they were really crazy together. As crazy as they were perfect. Absently he heard a familiar laugh and averted his eyes from the discussion the two were having before him, finding himself staring at Liam who was laughing, out on the street at something Theo had just told him. The two had not seen them, and were passing by with the clear intention of taking a walk, judging by the quiet pace they had. His beta continued to laugh, before turning an offended look at the chimera and pushing him a little. Theo had a sly look, and caught Liam right away giving him a kiss which was everything but chaste. 

Scott just looked away, it was a private moment and he didn't want to pass for a voyeur. He had already made a fool of himself with those two. Just thinking about it made him feel ashamed again. 

''Scott? Scotty?'' Stiles called him back. ''Yeah?'' 

''Are you okay? Did you get nuts?'' he made his friend looking around and seeing nothing. ''Er, yes. All right. So? Any news?'' Scott asked Derek with a smile. 

''Not many. According to Chris, there are about forty hunters in the area'' the wolf replied. 

"Interesting," Stiles commented. 

''Yeah - the alpha answered - but it's quite a lot'' ''I don't know if we can face them all together'' Derek was saying. Stiles next to him bit his lip. ''We must act as we have planned. It is the most effective way'' the human said. 

''Definitely'' Scott decreed. He ran a hand through his hair, then stood up. 

''Where are you going?'' Stiles asked, confused. 

''Malia is waiting for me - he smiled - we'll talk later'' 

''Okay bye!'' Stiles shouted at his back, hearing Derek tell him to lower his voice, and his friend immediately protest. Scott found himself smiling amused. Those two would never have changed. And he didn't mind at all.

  
 

*

  
 

''Stiles, stop moving'' the wolf growled for the umpteenth time. Stiles snorted as he leaned forward with his arms crossed over his chest. Derek sighed with relief, but after less than ten seconds the other jumped up on the bed, bursting out and whimpering desperately. The wolf rolled his eyes and sat beside him. ''I got it - the wolf broke - tonight you won't sleep'' ''Sorry'' the human murmured in response with a tired sigh. 

''Stiles? What happens?'' Derek asked ruffling his hair with a yawn. ''I have a bad feeling'' he replied shrugging his shoulders. ''About what?'' 

''I can't explain it. It's a feeling, that's all'' 

''Can't you sleep?'' the wolf asked raising his eyebrow as usual. Stiles nodded, and bit his lip, holding a loud yawn. You could see a mile away that was tired. ''Derek?'' then the smallest called him. The wolf looked at him, waiting for him to keep talking. "You will always be here for me, won't you?" Stiles asked in a whisper. 

The wolf frowned more. His mate was not the type to be insecure when he knew the answer very well. ''Of course, you know I will'' he replied. 

"Even when I'm unbearable and you want to throw me out of the window or tear me up?" the human continued. 

''Yeah Stiles. Especially in those moments'' 

''Even if sometimes I do nothing but distract myself?'' Stiles murmured in response biting his lip. Derek stared at him incredulously. He had no idea what he was talking. He sighed, before pulling his mate by the elbow and making him curl up against him. Stiles rested his head against Derek's shoulder, taking a deeper and much smoother breath than the previous ones, which to his super natural hearing sounded like sobs. ''Stiles, what is up?'' the wolf finally asked. 

"I had a strange dream last night, and I still have this feeling on me that doesn't want to leave," he murmured in reply. "What did you dream of?" Derek asked, looking for the honey-colored eyes of his mate. He found them, and they were full of fear, enough to make him stiffen. "I dreamed you were dead, and that all this was just a dream. You were really dead'' he sighed. 

"It was just a nightmare, kiddo" the wolf replied, increasing his grip around him. "He looked so real, Derek," he blew shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, look at me," Derek said, turning to be able to look at his face. "I'm fine, okay? It was just a nightmare, and I'm here. I love you, and soon I will bond you to me'' 

''I love you too'' Stiles answered him with a smile, to then get more comfortable with his head on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, kiddo. We will also solve this hunter issue, we will come out of it again. Then you can only think of college for next year'' the wolf continued. 

''I can't help but think about the fact that this year we'll really leave this place. But I don't know if it's a good idea. The problems will follow us everywhere'' Stiles said 

''Stiles, there will always be something that will not go the right way. It is part of life'' the other made him notice. ''I know. Speaking of college, here... what will we do? I mean, I know that after the bond it will be needed a close proximity'' the sheriff's son murmured embarrassed. Derek smiled. ''Do you really think I'd let you go alone?'' he asked, noticing how amazement soon got space on his mate's face. 

''Are you serious? Will you come with me?'' Stiles shouted, with honey-colored eyes that shone with their own light. Derek felt his happiness spurting everywhere. The werewolf nodded vigorously, being attacked immediately by a crushing hug. ''I love you so much, sourwolf'' the smallest was laughing in his ear. "I know," Derek sighed, with an almost exasperated sigh. Stiles, fake-offended, gave an elbow in his stomach that only tickled him. "I hate you," Stiles snapped, turning his back to him and giving him a tongue. Derek laughed, and he could clearly hear the other's smile even though he was turned away. He approached slowly pulling him back against him. 

Stiles chuckled turning in his arms and leaving a much deeper kiss. The wolf grunted giving him a light bite on his lip and lying himself better on him. Stiles was still embarrassed with those slightly stronger gestures. Derek made him feel as vulnerable as he had ever been. And it was something that frightened him and always made him fall in love a little more. ''I want you instead'' the wolf bit the delicate skin on his chest. Stiles sighed softly, quivering under his touch, and Derek smiled crookedly, breaking his breath. 

He continued to cover him with kisses, slowly going down on him to completely undress him. Stiles put his arms around his neck, pulling himself up. He took off his shirt, leaving him a kiss at heart level, then tracing the outline of his abdominals with his fingertips. Derek brought him back under him, starting to kiss him again, leaving him breathless. "Derek," he sighed, pulling at the wolf's hair as he felt his mouth going down again. 

The green-eyed werewolf smiled at him, feeling like the other let himself go like that just for him. He was so enchanted by the way Stiles moved under his every touch, as if the fire suddenly blazed with every rubbing of skin, that he wanted the moment to last forever. He could have stayed and look at it for the rest of his life. Everything that did not concern his mate was completely indifferent to him.

*

''Hello,little screamer'' Lydia nearly threw a really scream that would have crashed the windows of her neighbors. She turned around, glaring at the wolf in front of her. A strange feeling enveloped her, like a few nights before, but she shook her head, chasing it away. ''Is it possible that you always pop out suddenly?'' she barked at him, making him plug his ears. 

''I have sensitive hearing. Take it easy'' the wolf told her. 

''You didn't answer me. And that nickname sucks - the girl frowned - makes think of something else'' 

''I like the killer mounts - Peter shrugged - and the nickname is nice'' 

''No, it is not. And use the killer mounts for some of your poor victim'' she growled ''Why are you mad at me?'' he asked instead. 

''I'm not mad at you. Or rather, I've always been mad at you'' the banshee replied sourly, ignoring him completely and moving some objects on her desk, putting them in order. "What have I done to you?" the wolf asked frowning. 

''Everything. Because of you I became part of this big mess'' the girl shrugged her shoulders. ''Oh, come on. You can't still hold it against me for that'' the man chuckled. 

''That - said Lydia caught - it's _everything_ '' 

''I didn't do anything to you, Lydia. I just made you understand who you really are'' Peter replied as if it were nothing, sitting on the girl's bed and taking a soft kitten in his hands. All completely pink. He showed it to her with a laugh, noticing the rage passing over the banshee's face. "It was my favorite, okay?" she justified. The wolf giggled, before putting it down, and took another in his hands, returning to show it to her. "Was this your favorite too?" he made fun of her. 

Lydia puffed out her cheeks like a child, and Peter could just find her cute. "It was special," she said with mock disinterest. Peter rolled his eyes ''Can you tell me where you found a pink turtle?'' the wolf frowned. Despite his quick reflexes he was unable to avoid a pillow in the face. ''Ok, ok. I stop it'' he said laughing and getting more comfortable. Lydia was looking at him with a frown. The wolf really had the doubt that she was going to pull something much heavier against him. ''What are you doing?'' the girl asked angrily. 

''Can't you see? I'm getting comfortable'' he replied, hardly laughing. 

''And why? You should leave, rather'' ''What? It's Saturday night and you're all alone. Stiles and Derek are at the loft to flirt like fourteen. Malia and Scott are at the cinema. Corey and Mason at the restaurant. And Theo and Liam... God only knows what they're doing right now, but I could swear it's something that implies some kind of surface. Whether vertical or horizontal'' Peter chuckled, winking at her and making her blush. 

''And you have invited yourself over here?'' the banshee snapped. ''Can't you see it? - Said the wolf pointing – Come on, put on a movie. And that's something decent'' 

''Well, but you won't like it'' the banshee said. Lydia approached the DVD player, and after inserting one she approached the bed. She sat next to the man who hadn't taken her eyes off her for an instant all the time, and she knew it well. The effect of Peter's eyes, she would have recognized it everywhere. As soon as the words "The notebook" appeared on the screen, Peter felt himself dying. 

''God, please - he began to complain immediately – spare me this torment'' 

''My house, my movie'' replied the girl. The wolf sighed as he got more comfortable, he already knew he would fall asleep. Lydia spent the next two hours pretending to watch the movie. She had seen it so many times that she could repeat the lines by heart, and the wolf's eyes hadn't stopped looking at her all the time. She felt restless, and it was something that hadn't happened to her for a long time. Hardly anyone could put her in turmoil just by looking at her, partly because it was usually her the one who put the others in awe. She was shaken by a sob, and realized that she was crying, she did it every time she saw the end of that movie. "Are you really crying about this tune?'' the wolf snapped next to her. 

The banshee turned and punched him in the arm. ''Shut up - she shouted at him - it's beautiful, and very sad'' ''And a deadly bore. No one should believe in these things'' Peter continued. The credits were running down the screen, and she turned to slay him with her eyes. ''Why? The mates are a proof that this kind of love exists'' she replied, turning off the TV. Peter chuckled. ''Yes, but the mates are real. Among humans it would never be possible'' he replied. 

''You are sour and heartless'' the banshee appealed to him. Peter brought a hand to his chest with a wounded face. ''Oh, come on. Who could stand something like that? Would you really be able to stay all your life next to someone who doesn't even know who you are?'' 

''If I really loved that person in such a totalizing and unique way, then yes. I could do it'' she replied. 

''Bullshit - the bitter wolf murmured - that is no longer the person you love in that way. And your life is not over. You should go ahead and fall in love again'' 

''Speak as if it happened to you'' Lydia said after a while. Peter shook his head and shrugged. ''It's how I see things. And I know that if it happened to you, I would like you to make a new life for yourself'' he admitted. 

''Are you worried about me again?'' the banshee frowned. The wolf snapped an ambiguous look at her and then smiled. ''Maybe'' the wolf answered. 

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Lydia then asked him suddenly. She noticed how the werewolf stiffened suddenly, and did not understand if it was for the question, or for the answer that was about to follow. ''Yeah - he answered after a few seconds - long ago'' 

''Who?'' 

''Someone who died - Peter said - and I'm not going to repeat the experience'' 

''Have you ever fallen in love again? How do you do?'' Lydia asked incredulously. She certainly did not expect those words from the wolf. ''I don't know. It just didn't matter to me anymore. Until now'' Peter admitted, shrugging his shoulders. He sighed, before getting up and walking to the window. Lydia bit her lip, pulling her legs up to her chest and thinking. ''Why 'until now'? - the banshee asked - What has changed?'' 

Peter stopped walking, and turned to look at her. A strange smile on his face that she had never seen before. He stepped over the window and looked into her eyes before licking his lips. "I met someone," he said back, and then. Then he let himself fall under the girl's wide eyes. 

  
 

Suddenly, an invisible crack appeared on the mirror.

  
 

  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
 


	25. Don't You Understand, Lydia? It's You

''So according to you should I just go there and talk to him?'' Lydia frowned. Theo shrugged, nodding. Liam next to him shot him a doubtful look. ''Are you serious?'' the wolf asked. ''We are talking about Peter - the chimera snapped - he will not come forward if he is not sure of the answer''

''How do you know?'' asked the banshee. "That's what I'd do," said Theo, "and in fact, if you hadn't heard me and Stiles talking about that, I would have told you just a few weeks later," he turned to look at his mate.

''I think you should just talk to him'' Stiles blurted out, appearing next to them with their lattes. Liam nearly snatched it from his hands to drink it right away. Theo chuckled at that gesture, his mate's ability to take sugars was impressive. ''Fuck, it burns'' the wolf growled.

"Next time, don't swallow it," laughed Stiles, raising his eyes to the sky. ''It is useless talk to him - he snorted the chimera - he will keep doing it anyway''

''How can you eat all those sugars?'' Lydia asked raising an eyebrow. Liam shrugged, putting himself more comfortable next to his mate, his head on his shoulder. "I like them," he just replied.

''I say that anger can be due to excessive consumption of sweets'' the human continued. "Oh, you just should see him when he fake indifference by devouring chocolates," laughed Theo, while Liam snarled a curse in his ear, blushing. ''I really don't know how my wolf has be so daring to choose you. All you do is embarrassing me _all the time'_ ' the smallest chuckled, giving him an offended glare. Theo grinned in response, hearing Lydia and Stiles giggle in the background. "You two are meddlers," the chimera appealed to them.

''And you two are too cute to look'' the banshee laughed. Theo rolled his eyes, while Liam blushed and looked away, all of a sudden interested in passers-by outside the bar. Stiles was about to burst out laughing, it was impossible not to tease them. Although, indeed, he could not do much. He was convinced he had the same face as Liam at the time, when he looked at Derek. ''In any case, just talk to him'' Liam brought them back down to earth. ''Do you think?'' Lydia asked.

''Yes. If it goes wrong, ok. If it is goes fine . . .'' he left on hold turning to look at Theo, who smiled at him, taking a twine around his hair. ''Liam is right'' Stiles told her, noting how his best friend was unsure.

''What he told me last night was weird. I don't know if he meant me or anyone else. God, that balding wolf keeps confusing me. "

"That's why you have to talk to him. And then, let's go - the chimera made - he always follows you around'' he concluded, glaring at the baker guy, who according to him was staring at Liam a little too much. And he wasn't the only one. Even the maid would glance from time to time. Stiles noticed, because he gave him a look that was amused and impertinent. ''Is something wrong?'' in fact the human asked his friend.

''Yes, I don't like this place'' the chimera snapped. Lydia stared at him like if he had gone crazy. They went there often. ''Why? - Liam asked - They make fantastic desserts'' Stiles burst out laughing. ''Oh, sure. Except that for the waitress and that guy, you're the tastiest thing in here'' Theo growled with a shrug.

Liam stared at him confused, glancing at the boy at the bar, and actually, he noticed that he gave him a wink and made his eyes widen. ''Oh'' he murmured only.

''Yeah. Oh'' the chimera laughed ruffling his hair. Liam shrugged boredly. "I've never noticed it before," the wolf replied. ''Maybe because before Theo you never noticed how the other guys saw you'' said Lydia throwing him a wink. Liam laughed. But he could feel the discomfort of his mate under his own skin. He snorted, catching Stiles' attention, and grabbed the collar of Theo's jacket and pulled him up to kiss him like he usually did when they were alone. Theo growled in appreciation, causing him a happy smile. Stiles coughed, turning his attention to the cup in front of him, while Lydia smiled slyly. When Liam let him go, the chimera was much more relaxed than he had been before, and he seized him again to give him a noisy kiss. Liam bit his lip, and leaned his head on the shoulder of the older one, noticing how the boy behind the counter, had finally looked away, for Theo's joy. Theo put his arm around his shoulders and started talking to Lydia about the "Peter" issue, with a finger starting to play with his hair again.

*

The hunters had tried to catch Peter, but obviously they had not come to terms with his being a strategist to make Napoleon pale. Peter was certainly the most difficult to break down among all of them, and in fact, he had escaped. Not without some broken bones, and this was the main reason for the screams that were breaking the eardrums to all of them now. The fact was that after hearing about the ambush, they all ran to the loft. But no one expected that a furious Lydia would hurl herself against the wolf screaming at him. The others were speechless, except for Liam, Theo and Stiles, who knew the real situation. ''Lyds, calm down'' Stiles tried, but the look of the banshee made him desist from trying again. "No," she shouted – you stupid balding wolf. What the hell is your brain telling you? Walk in isolated places alone. Are you crazy or what?''

''I can take care of myself, Lydia'' the wolf replied with patience, that at that moment, Liam envied him to death. If it was Theo, he probably would have strangled him already. ''Evidently, no'' she rebuked. ''God, how I would like to be kidnapped at this moment'' the wolf snorted. And he would have expected everything, but not the slap that came to him making him turn his head.

Liam's eyes widened at that gesture, as did the others in the room, except for Theo beside him, who gave a admiring whistle. He gave him an elbow that probably the other hadn't even felt. ''You idiot'' she spat between her teeth turning around, with every intention of leaving. Peter growled, getting up and appearing in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Don't turn your back on me," he growled.

"And you stop spurring people to kill you," she shouted. They were just slaughtering each other, and at that moment, everyone in the room realized that something was missing. ''Lydia...'' Scott began, but the banshee stopped him in the bud. "I'm leaving," she said, avoiding the wolf and heading for the door. Peter let out a frustrated growl, returning to hold his shoulder with one hand. He dropped onto the sofa with an almost annoyed whimper. "I think I missed something here" Mason muttered then, scratching his head. "What's going on?'' asked Derek to his uncle, who in response shrugged his shoulders in feigned disinterest, which obviously the other didn't buy it. "Forget it, Der," Stiles called back, saving the situation, "would you take me home? I have things to talk about with my father'' Derek gave his mate a strange look, and then he nodded in a sigh. ''Can you get by on your own?'' he asked Peter.

The wolf gave him an absurd look. ''It is my whole life that I live alone, nephew'' the werewolf waved with one hand. He nodded, and took the car keys. Stiles followed him, and Mason and Corey also came out with them. ''Are you sure you're okay?'' asked Theo. Peter nodded. ''Yeah. Why don't you go and check how she is, rather'' the wolf replied acidly, while Scott and Malia had their eyes dart from one to the other.

''I already have my things to _check_ \- the chimera chuckled, pointing to Liam, who stared at him badly - _you_ should go there'' he concluded.

''We will see'' murmured Peter.

''What happens? Why was Lydia so angry?'' Malia asked to her father. Peter swallowed, completely oblivious to the fact that she was there. For a second he had completely forgotten. "You should ask her," the wolf said in reply.

"Well," the coyote growled as she came out of the loft, with Scott following her in vain calling her. Liam glared at them. That situation didn't bode well. For nothing. He had actually forgotten the little detail that Lydia was the same age as Malia. She could have been Peter's daughter too. "You have to talk to her," Liam said to Peter. ''It's not a simple thing, you know?'' he replied. "Yes, but if you don't, then she won't want to listen to you anymore," the little boy said, glancing eloquently at his mate, who chuckled.

''I'll think about it. Now why don't you go fuck somewhere?'' Peter fake smiled. Theo burst out laughing, noticing how Liam was about to choke. ''Good call'' the chimera laughed winking to the wolf, before grabbing Liam by the hand and rushing out of the loft.

*

''Malia - Scott screamed - Malia, calm down'' ''No, that I don't calm down - the coyote growled - I can't understand what I saw. And it doesn't take a genius''

''Come on, your father and Lydia are fighting all the time'' said the alpha.

''It's not that. It was the way it happened. She. . .she yelled at him like I would do at you, Scott. This is different'' said the coyote, making Scott's eyes widen.

''What? No, I don't think that...'' he tried, but she shook her head. "It's damn frustrating, okay?" - Malia said biting her lip - I saw her, Scott. The fear that Lydia felt when she looked at him. It's not the same as when you worry about a friend''

''God, Lydia and Peter?'' the wolf asked swallowing, trying to put the pieces together. "I'd like to go to the loft and punch him now" Malia growled. Scott stopped her, before she started turning back. ''Does it bother you? I mean, is it such a bad thing?'' the alpha asked, having no idea if what he said was positive or not.

"I don't know, is it? Lydia is the same age as me, and he... I don't know, okay? I can't think about it at all. I don't think anything happened, anyway''

''If it happens - Scott hypothesized - would it be really that bad? I mean, if your father was in love with her, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, Peter's not old and Lydia knows how to stand up to him. She is certainly not stupid''

''No. She's not, even if I have my doubts now. I mean, _Peter_?'' Malia laughed hysterically.

''Yeah. I'm still incredulous'' Scott chuckled. Malia shot him a dirty look before bursting out laughing, followed by an amused Scott. ''Thanks'' she smiled at him. ''For what?'' asked the alpha, confused.

Malia just approached, took his face in her hands and kissed him calmly. Scott immediately kiss back, letting him go. Kissing her was one of the best thingsshe had ever done. ''To make me stop at thinking every time'' she whispered on his lips. Scott smiled, and then started kissing her again.

*

When the wolf was found sitting on the sill of her window, she just wanted to throw one of his shoes at him and let him fall. It was what he deserved. Then she thought about it, her shoes were worth more. ''Go away'' told him with her back to him. She heard Peter sigh, as if he knew he would have to be patient for that argument. ''Lydia'' he started, being interrupted right away. ''No, nothing 'Lydia''. Screaming at me, how the hell did you dare?'' she asked putting her hands on her hips. ''Actually, it's you who screamed at me all the time'' the wolf frowned.

Lydia inhaled, this time the calm could go to hell. ''You're an idiot. Screaming at you is the least I can do'' the banshee answered raising his eyes to the sky.

''God - he murmured - ok, listen. I certainly didn't go to hunt hunters. They just set a trap for me, actually falling into ours, just before we expected''

''What the hell is it? They could kill you'' she screamed rossing her arms under her breast. ''Yes, so what? What would the problem be? It's not like you care about me'' he replied, puffing. Lydia was staring at him, stunned to those words, because she didn't really expect that.

''Last time - she began - I told you that the pack is a family, and that you are part of it. How can you think that we wouldn't care if you died''

''And you? Would you care if I died, Lydia?'' Peter asked her suddenly approaching and making her heart miss a beat. What kind of questions was that? Of course she would have cared if he died. The banshee found herself swallowing, and looking away. For the first time in her life, she had to avoid someone else's eyes. ''Lydia? I asked you a question'' the wolf told her, continuing to approach, while she found herself hitting the desk. ''Why are you asking me? You should ask someone else'' she said with a sharp look.

''Ah, yes? And who should I ask to?'' he laughed, amused by her expressions. She was damn cute, trying to avoid uncomfortable talks in any way possible. ''Days ago – she started - days ago you told me you met someone. Maybe you should ask that person'' Peter smiled, one of those smiles so magnetic that it made her soul and heart together strum. "Didn't you get there yet, Lydia? You're smart'' he said enigmatically, pinning her between himself and the pastel pink wall of the room.

''What should I get?'' she whispered in a breath. A lightning lit up the barely visible of the room, surely a thunderstorm was approaching, one with lots of thunder and lightning. ''That you are that person. It's you, Lydia'' the wolf replied. Lydia instinctively bit her lip, and Peter found himself grinning at her. The banshee did not object, when the man brought his hands to cover her perfect face. He pushed back a few rebellious red locks from her face, and approached her slowly, until their lips met in a soft kiss. Lydia's heart seemed about to come out of her chest, while Peter almost smiled, because those lips really did taste like strawberries.

*

"Derek, do you want to calm down?" Stiles laughed seeing how his boyfriend continued to walk up and down the room, like a wolf in a cage. That thought made him chuckle even more. ''I'm calm, Stiles''

''It's not true. You're worried about the hunters," the boy said. ''Don't you? I certainly didn't expect they attack Peter like that'' the wolf replied. ''Well, no. But this prove us that we should move'' the human resumed.

"We can't risk one of us dying, Stiles," Derek said clearly, "I didn't say it in front of the others, but there's a risk of it happening. And in that case it would be a catastrophe''

''Don't even think about it, sourwolf. No one will die''

''I hope'' he growled, sitting next to Stiles and taking his hand. ''We are all incredibly connected to each other. And not just as a pack, but also among us. The two of us, Theo and Liam, Scott and Malia, Corey and Mason. Even Lydia and my uncle. If one of us died, it would be like a whole part of the pack died, Stiles. I can't let that happen" Derek said in a sigh.

''You don't have to do everything by yourself - the smallest said by shaking his hand - we are a pack because we work together. You always say, Der''

''I know. But sometimes I think I forget it'' the wolf murmured. Stiles smiled at him, and pulled him to himself to hug him, putting his arms around his neck. "I'm here to remind you," the boy blew out. "Thanks, kiddo," Derek replied, tightening his grip.

*

Ok, this was definitely weird. Not strange in order to be alarmed, but almost. Theo was always jumping at him. Not that Liam minded or anything, but _that_ was definitely too much. It was two days since that story went on, he couldn't be in the same room alone with his mate rubbing against him and they ended up doing it wherever they were. As if that weren't enough, after just over an hour he started again. Liam was beginning to think that if he could die from too much sex, well, they would die soon. Theo had never had such problems before, but that was really weird. Their being bound then didn't make things less hard. He could feel the chimera's arousal crawling on him, causing the same effect to him too. The point was, that even as a werewolf, he had the right to rest too, and getting turned on in that way over and over again was exhausting. And as if to increase his doubts, the chimera most of the time had made him crawl, and this was even stranger. Theo liked to watch him when they did it - so he managed to embarrass him better, he said – but actually Liam knew he just didn't want to admit the fact that he just loved to see his eyes glow with his when they reached the climax. So even that new passion for that position was strange.

Liam growled when the other boy came into him with a last thrust, collapsing on his chest and taking a small bite. Here, another strange thing. Theo slipped off at once, and then hugged him, but in the last two days as well as at that moment, he remained inside him for a while. It was something that Liam liked, continuing to feel connected in that fantastic way he loved with his mate, but the chimera was strange. He wa behaving strangely. He seemed to want to keep it tighter than usual, as if he was afraid he would suddenly run away.

Theo let out a yawn, and then quietly slipped out of him, standing beside him and crouching over him, covering him with half his body. Liam chuckled, because when Theo made those funny expressions it made him want to eat it with bites. ''I'm going to take a shower'' Liam warned him, and the chimera smiled nodding. Liam got up and walked to the bathroom, watching as his mate fell asleep. Ok, that was strange too. Theo never fell asleep after doing it. He usually dragged him into the shower to kiss him whole minutes. He sighed and tried to wash quickly. He was definitely hungry. And indeed, when he went into the kitchen half an hour later, he noticed that it was almost eleven o'clock. They had also woken up late. He opened the fridge, looking for something to eat, and finally went for pancakes. Theo would have teased him to death again, perhaps he had to seriously worry about the amount of sugar he was taking. But on the other hand there was nothing wrong. He didn't have to worry about getting diabetes or cholesterol levels. If he didn't use that as a advantage, what the hell he lived to do. He began texting with Mason as he watched the dough reach the right density.

"Tomorrow's biology test has been moved," Mason's message vibrated in his hands. Oh. He had completely forgotten it. His best friend was right, he was quite distracted. "Good!" he just texted back. Mason's reply made him chuckle immediately afterwards. "You forgot it, didn't you?"

Liam rolled his eyes, and started to answer, when a pair of arms held him from behind, and he found himself with his back glued to a chest that he knew perfectly. He felt like smiling, except for the fact that he felt Theo's arousaldancing beneath him and on his skin. He swallowed. No, not again. He almost laughed at it. Because it was as crazy as it was funny. ''Liam'' Theo whispered to him, making him shiver, while something warm stirred his insides. It was not right for him to have that effect on him just by talking. And he gulped when he felt the chimera press against his back. While the mate's hand came down from his stomach going to sneak under his pants. ''Theo, what-?''

''Liam, _please_. I want you'' he bit his ear making his throat dry, cutting off his breath. He was sure that his heart too was about to implode, given the speed with which he felt the blood flowing in his veins. Liam didn't even have time to nod that he suddenly found himself bent over the counter in the middle of the kitchen. His eyes widened as he found the chimera's tongue going along the back of his neck, lightly. He heaved a sigh as he felt his mate's hands lower his jeans and boxers together as if it were nothing. If he believed that those two days had been strange, he was mistaken. Because he would have expected everything, but not that Theo pushed into him so hard and bottomed out suddenly. He heard him growl as he bit his shoulder. The pain Liam felt was far too strong. Although they had done it not even an hour before, it was so damn hurt. And the chimera always prepared him before taking him that way. Theo had never hurt him, not even by accident. The first thrustes were painful to say the least, the boy on him didn't seem at all his mate, and yet, few pushes after, the pain gave way to intense pleasure. Liam narrowed his eyes, while Theo continued to thrust hard, alternating bites on his shoulder and on his neck, as if to mark him continuously, in a real act of possession and submission.

Liam even had the impression that it lasted longer than usual, and when at last the chimera emptied into him with a push stronger than the previous ones, he had to bite his lip to avoid shouting and making himself heard by the neighbors. He was pervaded by pleasure, and by a part of pain that had returned to visit him. When Theo caught his breath, and his breathing returned to normal, he slipped off his mate and settled himself. Liam could not help a whimper of pain from escaping his lips when he left him empty, and when he stood up to dress up, he almost lose his breath from the pain that had struck him. He squinted, trying to catch some breath.

But when he felt the fear under his skin, he froze, because that feeling came from Theo and not from him. The chimera was looking at him as if seeing him for the first time, and Liam didn't understand why. He buckled his jeans and tried to get close to his mate, but he moved away, looking at him, but without really seeing him. ''I'm going for a run'' the chimera just said giving him the back and going as fast as he could to the door. When it closed behind him, Liam felt a pang of pain at his chest. What the hell was happening to him?

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Love

''In how many other stores are you going to go? Just to know'' the wolf asked with an exasperated sigh. He didn't believe there was a human being capable of killing a werewolf, but after meeting Lydia he had to change his mind. ''What kind of questions - the girl said with a obvious look - in all of them I'm not entered yet''

''Lydia, I have more bags in my hand than all the people who came out of this damned mall in the last month. And you've been around every store three times'' Peter hissed in a snarl. ''You men do not get a shit about shopping'' the banshee rolled her eyes

''Do you know? You could recommend a new method of torture for wolves to the hunters, because I'm sure that's what it is'' said the wolf.

''So many complaints for some bags'' Lydia told him popping a glare, and stopping in front of a lingerie shop to watch the window. Peter stood beside her, noticing the mannequins. Well, he didn't mind that store. ''Folks!'' he broke into a whistle. ''You look like a maniac'' she told him, passing to the next shop under the disappointed and stunned gaze of the man. "You do it on purpose, don't you? Why do you want to kill me?'' Peter asked on the verge of despair. Lydia ignored him with a small snort, and approached a pair of high-heeled boots that had caught her eye already from the window. She asked the saleswoman for her size, and she smiled at her, going to pick her up in the warehouse. Peter left the bags on the floor and sat down next to the banshee, giving her an unreadable look. ''What is it?'' she asked. "I'm pretty sure you have over a hundred pairs of shoes," the man said with obviousness.

''Don't talk nonsense - the girl broke out – I have more or less.. eighty'' The wolf rolled his eyes, giving her a look as if he were looking at someone with three heads.'' “Are you kiddin' me?”

''Of course not. I would never joke about such a thing'' Lydia said wtting her lips with her tongue. Peter chuckled, having noticed how often she made that gesture. Since he had gone to her house two weeks ago and kissed her, things had become very interesting. He still didn't understand exactly how things were, but he could certainly kiss her whenever he wanted. It could be said that in some ways they were dating, even though they had not yet officially talked about it. The saleswoman returned, handing Lydia the pair of shoes she had asked for, and then turned to look at Peter. The girl, with long red hair, was probably a couple of years older than Lydia, and the way she was looking at him was nothing but subtle ''Can I do something for you too?'' she asked him with a clear malice in her voice. Peter found himself grinning, when he smelled the irritation coming from the girl next to him. Lydia raised her face, giving to the girl a smile so sharp and disturbing that her smile disappeared from her face. ''Thanks, but my boyfriend is fine like this'' the banshee said turning a dirty look in the direction of the wolf, who found himself nodding in response automatically. Needless to say, in less than two seconds, the woman left no trace.

The banshee stood up, glancing at the shoes with disgust and heading out. Peter rolled his eyes and followed her. "Didn't you want those shoes?" ''No - Lydia growled through her teeth - I changed my mind'' ''And so - the wolf started - would I be your boyfriend?''

''Don't flatter yourself. I didn't want you to try to lure that poor girl'' the girl replied like nothing happened. Peter looked at her outraged. "I don't know if you noticed, but it was her who was tryin' to _lure_ me."

"Maybe I should put a leash on you," Lydia said, "I wonder if there's a pet shop here?"

"Lydia," shouted Peter in shock, when he saw her go in the direction of a petshop. God, he had really got into a strawberry-haired trouble.

*

''Liam,is everything ok?'' Mason asked. His best friend seemed worried, for sure he had noticed something in those days. And no. Everything was not ok. It wasn't because Theo was weird. His mate hadn't touched him for two weeks. After that morning in the kitchen, he had slowly pushed away. In the beginning Liam believed that he simply just want to do it, and so nothing to worry about. But then he began to notice how he actually avoid every kind of contact. Even the kisses, they were no longer long and deep as before, but were just short strokes, and he touched him as little as possible, when instead just two weeks before God only knew what he had to do to shake him off. Liam was feelin' bad, 'cause he didn't understand the reason. Theo had just gone from being a sticky companion to an unfriendly one. He avoided spending too much time alone with him, in fact, lately when they went around there was always Stiles or Lydia or Mason with them. The thing was starting to get really heavy. And Liam had thought it was a matter of time, but then, when he woke up a couple of nights ago to go to the bathroom, he realized that the chimera was sleeping as far away from him as possible. He fell asleep next to him, as if to reassure him, but as soon as he fell asleep, Theo moved away. That had hurt him a lot. That's why he decided to go talk to the only person who could help him understand that behavior. Deaton.

Now he had understood. And now, as soon as he got home he really should have talked to his mate. As if the problems weren't enough, he had also argued with his mother, because she had noticed how he disappeared more and more often in the last months. And in the end Liam had told her. He had told her that he was with a boy, and he certainly did not expect the hug he received suddenly. His parents had left again, but his mother had told him, or ordered, that when they returned, they wanted to meet his boyfriend. The problem was telling Theo. Especially at that time.

''Yes, everything is ok, Mas'' the wolf told him with a smile. ''Are you sure? It is a few days that you are strange and absent-minded'' the friend told him.

''I know. Just... you know, the hunters'' he murmured in response. Mason nodded, as they both headed for the outdoor. Liam was not surprised that the chimera was not there, but his best friend did. ''Liam, where is Theo? I haven't seen him around for days. I haven't seen you guys together for days'' he got to the point

"It's okay, Mas. I'm going to him now'' Liam replied with a smile. He knew Mason didn't believe him at all, but it was the best he could tell him. He had to solve things with the chimera, and he had to do it now. He could not even bear all that distance and coldness. The human greeted him, and Liam immediately went to his car. It didn't take long to get to his mate's house, and when he did, he wasn't surprised to hear the other's regular beating coming from inside. Liam turned off the engine, and got out of the car going straight to the porch. He opened the door without even knocking, and eyed the chimera, which sat on the sofa with his back resting on the armrest. Theo turned to look at him, and frowned as soon as he saw him. "What are you doing here?" he asked him. It hurt Liam to hear him talk like that. ''Don't you want me here?'' he asked in response, and the chimera bit his lip, blinking, as if he had no idea what to say to him.

Liam took a deep breath and moved into the room, sitting on the sofa turning toward his mate. ''I asked you not to push away anymore'' the wolf told him.

''I'm not pushing you away'' the biggest one answered shrugging his shoulders. ''Yes, you are doing it. You haven't touched me for weeks, Theo. What did I do?'' Liam asked torturing his hands. At those words, he clearly felt how the other was stiffening. "You didn't do anything, Liam. It's everything right''

''Speak to me - the wolf answered - you always tell others that they need to talk. Last time you were taking distance and you're doing it again, but I can't understand why''

''Liam, I don't. . .' 'Theo smiled bitterly, but the wolf stopped him. ''You do''

''It is not true that I do not touch you'' the chimera defended itself. ''Ah, yes? And when? I'm not just talking about sex, Theo. I'm talking about everything. The other night I woke up, and I saw that you were sleeping so far from me that you were about to fall out the bed'' the little one growled. The chimera widened his eyes, because it really didn't believe he was getting to that point. Liam saw in his eyes how much the boy in front of him really felt lost, and took a sigh, biting his lip. And Theo knew that when he bit his lip he wanted to tell him to kiss him, but at that moment his mate was froze. And Liam really had his heart in his throat, because he wasn't the least bit used to seeing him like that. ''Theo?'' he called him, but he was not going to meet his eyes. Liam didn't know what to say to him. He had no idea how to take him sometimes, it took patience that he often didn't have.

''Theo, please - the littlest one called him again - Love, please look at me''At those words, Liam saw how the other almost stopped breathing. He didn't even believe that he had really said it. Theo raised his blue eyes, and finally looked at him. “How did you call me?'' the chimera asked just blinking his eyebrows in disbelief. ''Love - Liam shrugged - that's what you are, isn't it?''

''How can you call me that? - he growled, making him wince - I hurt you''

''What? What are you talkin' about?' 'the wolf asked confused. Theo bit his lip nervously. "The last time I touched you, I hurt you, Liam. Don't tell me it's not true''the chimera explained. Liam unexpectedly smiled at him, and crawled up to him, but Theo stepped back. The wolf gave an exasperated sigh, and ignoring the intentions of his mate, he approached suddenly, until he sat astride on the chimera, which looked at him with wide eyes. "Liam, no," Theo growled.

''I talked to Deaton - the wolf began - I explained to him that you were weird a few weeks ago, and he said you were in heat''

''It is not possible - he answered by raising his eyes to the sky - if so, you had to be in it too, and then the heat doesn't end with only a couple of days''

''Generally it is so, but Deaton said that you have stopped it. You say you hurt me, and your fear of doing it again blocked it. If you had continued instead, well, in that case I would have gone into heat myself in a few hours'' Liam explained him gently. The chimera twisted his nose. Even though he was in heat, it didn't justify hurting him. ''I hurt you, Liam'' he repeated, trying to get him down, but he stayed still where he was. "It was your animal instinct, okay? You would never hurt me, I know it. Besides, I'm not a little girl. I am a wolf, and after ten minutes I was already fine. If you had really hurt me, do you think I would have stayed there getting fucked like nothing?'' the little one growled making the other frown. Liam generally didn't use those words, on the contrary, he got angry when he used them. ''Do you know what the difference is? Every person you hurt, you never cared. But not with me. If you hurt me, you care. And that makes you different'' Liam continued.

The chimera snorted, giving it up and not repeating it. Liam smiled smugly, and approached to kiss him, this time a kiss worthy of being called like that, after weeks. He seemed like breathing again after years of apnea. Kissing Theo was beautiful, it was one of his favorite things, though he wanted more now. He felt himself bursting. He wanted his mate to touch him as always, it was difficult to choose what to have first, when every part of the other had been missing to you to death. He bit his lip, feeling it melt more and more into the kiss. His hands clenched more in his hair, barely pulling his head back and he took a nibble on his neck, feeling the chimera sigh slowly. Liam smiled, pursing his lips until he reached his mouth again. ''Touch me'' he breathed on his mouth. Theo chuckled, but shook his head. The younger one stared at him as if he had gone mad. '' _Please_ \- Liam begged him, with those pout that in the end made him always give in - make love with me, love'' Theo felt his heart lurching in his throat. It was such a lovely feeling to be called that way, and having Liam so helpful about him after weeks was driving him crazy. ''Everything you want, pup'' he blew on his lips. Liam smiled, and pulled off the white shirt he was wearing. The chimera did the same with the wolf's, who seemed somewhat impatient. Theo can't help to smile like an idiot to see him that way. ''Eager?'' he smiled in his ear.

The youngest bit his lip, unable to keep from moaning and shuddering just to get him back so close. He has been constantly missing him. They had been suffocating days to say the least, in which Liam had realized how painful it could be to miss someone even having him so close. "I missed you so much," the wolf replied sincerely. "I miss you too" Theo admitted. Liam rushed to kiss him hard, licking his lips eagerly, and invading his mouth with every breath. He brought his hands to unzip his mate's pants, dragging them down along with the boxers, and then doing the same with his own. The skin-to-skin contact caused him to literally go into turmoil, he would die in the other's arms. And when Theo brought two fingers to his opening, he found himself growling with impatience against the chimera's neck, which he chuckled at seeing him so lost and taken by him. He had surprised Theo many times in those months, yet he never stopped trying. Like when a little later, when the older one was about to lay him under him, and Liam made him stay as he was, and he lowered himself on the chimera's erection making his brain go blank, completely cutting off his breath.

When Liam started moving on top of him, he found himself shocked by the pleasure he felt in that position. Despite calming him down, he could still feel some resistance from the chimera. He laced both hands with his mate's, and leaned his forehead against his, kissing him hard with all the love he had. ''You won't hurt me'' he breathed in a groan against his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly, making them glow yellow. Theo's ones opened, the same gold in his eyes. The older one nodded slowly, thrusting back into him making him shiver down to his soul .

''I love you, baby'' Liam whispered to him. Theo thrusted in him again, every sounds that Liam was doing now meant everything to him. And he kept that pace for a time that seemed a eternity, until he felt everything move inside and out between him and Liam. The smallest huddled close to him, as if he wanted him to enter even more inside him, even more deeply than he already was. He felt how much love passed from one to the other because of the bond, and how much that boosted every gesture. Every kiss, every thrust, every caress, every gasp. Everything turned into a feeling of pure warmth that gripped them everywhere and burned them slowly in each other's arms. Everything burned in a fire that would never put out. And when they reached the pleasure, he felt so full of Liam, even if it was actually the opposite, that he could implode.

The smaller one collapsed on his chest, panting slowly from the afterglow of the climax. And when Theo started to slip off, he stopped him. ''My pup'' the chimera found himself breathing on his neck, leaving in that point a wet kiss. ''I want to feel you again'' Liam told him, and Theo found himself smiling like never before. He held him tight in his arms, while his mate gave him a kiss on the mark. A few minutes passed before Liam allowed the chimera to slip out of him, to make himself more comfortable on him. Liam raised his eyes, which had their own glow. They were so beautiful to turn everyone envious, and those were his eyes. Completely his.

"Love," Liam murmured then, unable to stop smiling in calling him that way.

"Say it again," said Theo, making him blush suddenly. It was absurd and tender how Liam went from brazen to embarrassed, blushing of everything. ''Love – he breathed on his mouth - love, love'' he chuckled saying it. Theo went over to him, returning to kiss him with everything he felt. Liam laughed between kisses, feeling like their hearts started beating at the same rhythm again.

*

"What the hell is a wolf doing in here?" Mason shouted, as he walked through the loft door, and found a wolf with thick black fur in front. Derek and Peter rolled their eyes as the others entered Mason's back as they stared at the wolf as if they were seeing one for the first time. And surely Mason didn't expect his best friend to sling near the wolf in question to pet him. ''Why did you let him in?'' Lydia twisted his nose, approaching Peter and squeezing his arm. The man smiled at her cocky as usual, and pushed a lock behind her ear. It was still strange to see them in certain attitudes, especially for Derek and Malia, who regularly tried to look elsewhere. "It's 'Theo," Liam replied, sitting on the ground and caressing the wolf, who was now lying with his head between his legs. Mason nearly choked on his own saliva as Lydia stared at the wolf with a frown. ''Theo?'' Mason squawked, while the wolf looked up barking to agree, before turning and practically licking Liam all over his face. The boy laughed, a laugh so crystal-clear that the others had never heard him. ''Do you want to stop it?'' he continued in the direction of the wolf still laughing, but he did not stop. He leaned more comfortably against Liam's side, lifting his tail and shaking it as if to say no.

"Well, now I've seen everything." Scott chuckled, as Stiles glanced at the two on the floor.

''Why is he in his wolf form?'' Stiles asked to Peter. The wolf shook his head, as if to tell him that he had just come in seeing him in this way. ''We were training in that form. You should do it too, Malia'' Derek replied, turning to his cousin.

''And why did he stay like this?'' asked Mason with a frown.

''Because he has forgotten his clothes' probably'' Liam said, and as if to give him confirmation, the wolf on him whined, licking his face again, things that made him laugh again. ''Can you understand it?'' Lydia asked, surprised.

''It's always Theo. His eyes are always the same'' Liam murmured not taking his eyes off from the blue ones of the wolf. ''True'' Peter commented amused.

''Well? What happens?'' Liam then asked, averting attention from them. ''Chris called me - Derek began - three packs were slaughtered not far from here'' As soon as Derek concluded the sentence, silence fell in the room, even Theo had stopped looking for his mate's caresses, and had turned to stare the werewolf. Liam instinctively brought his hand through the dark fur of his mate, and shook slightly, as if looking for his hand. Theo laid his head on his thigh, making him feel that he was there. And Liam just smiled at him.

''When did it happen?'' asked Scott crossing his arms over his chest. ''In the last two weeks. We need to understand if they are the same people who took Liam or if there are many more than we thought'' Peter said. ''Maybe - Lydia broke in - the fact that they didn't attack so often, is due to the fact that we are not the only pack they're hunting''

''It is a hypothesis more than valid'' Stiles commented rubbing the temples.

"It's a mess," Liam said, "our plan can't work if they're more than what we thought."

"We need to get a move" said Malia, "Lydia's right. But there cannot be so many hunters around and no one who notices a movement different from usual''

''Malia is right. We should divide and search better'' suggested Mason.

"I would say to start right now," Derek said, and turned to look at Theo ''we'll take a walk in the woods. In wolf form it is much easier to move'' The wolf next to Liam whimpered in agreement, and stood up shaking his fur. Derek chuckled, and moved into the kitchen under the watchful eyes of the others. ''Do you really mean now?'' Stiles asked not receiving any answer. After less than ten seconds, another black-haired wolf, this time with two green eyes, came out of the kitchen and walked between them. He stopped at Stiles' feet and stared at him with interest. ''What's sourwolf? Am I taller than you?'' the human chuckled.

He could almost hear the wolf snorting, and he just bit his hand. Liam stared at them with a smile, before turning to look at his wolf. "Be careful" he whispered, and he licked his face for the umpteenth time. Liam smiled, and after passing a hand over his back, he let him go. Scott opened the door, allowing the two wolves to come out quietly. "What a strange thing," Lydia muttered. Mason nodded, and then turned to look at his best friend, who still sat on the ground, his eyes lost in the direction where Theo had disappeared.

*

  
 

"So you didn't find anything," Stiles muttered between kisses. Seeing Derek in the form of a wolf had turned him on to death, he was about to burst. "No," he growled, pushing him onto the bed – Stiles?''

''Yes?''

''Don't talk'' the wolf said, biting every possible part of his skin. "But we have to make a plan," the boy laughed. ''With an erection between the legs?'' he frowned. ''Why not?'' Stiles gasped suddenly when he felt Derek's finger sneak into his opening. He started breathing heavily, and the wolf chuckled. "Do you really want to talk about it now, kiddo?'' he blew in his ear.

Stiles breathed slowly, trying to swallow air and be able to respond. But he was pretty sure his brain faculties weren't really available at that time. He clung to Derek's shoulders, as if his life depended on it, and at that moment the wolf pushed insime a second finger, which made his head spin. Derek knew exactly what points to touch, and above all how to take him. He gave him a wet kiss as he continued to let his fingers in and out of him. ''More'' Stiles complained in a groan, and Derek's eyes glow blue, as soon as he started moaning. ''As I thought'' he breathed on his mouth, before taking off his fingers, and making him his again.

*

''Christ, Liam'' the chimera gasped in a snarl, while his iris turned yellow. Liam let out a groan louder than the others, feeling the other come into his mouth. "God" the little one murmured, his breath short, before getting to his feet, and approaching the chimera, while the shower water kept kissing his skin in every drop that fell. Theo smiled, licking his lips, and grabbed the wolf's hair to kiss him with possession, he arousal that still lingered between them. When Liam followed him in the shower to give him those morning presents, he was always welcome. "You have no idea what such of turning on is to see you kneeling in front of me like that, pup" he growled on his collarbone, kissing it gently. Liam bit his lip almost to blood, holding his mate tight. Hot water relaxed his muscles, almost as much as the kisses of the chimera.  
Theo squeezed him, and began to trace that body that worshiped at every point with his fingers passing slowly over the wolf's spine making him shiver. Liam grabbed the shampoo and washed the chimera's head that wrinkled his nose amused. ''What should I tell your parents? That this morning you washed and cornrow my hair?'' the older one chuckled. Liam laughed as he ran his hands through his hair. Still incredulous that that day he would take Theo home with him, introducing him him as his "boyfriend". He could hardly tell his family that they were more than married in a sort of wolfish way.

''You could give my father a heart attack'' the wolf chuckled. ''Liam, I'm not good with parents, you know. To tell the truth I never met anyone's parents'' he admitted thinking about it.

''I know'' the little one frowned. ''Are you jealous?'' the chimera chuckled. ''No. Why should I? You are mine' 'he shrugged Liam with fake indifference, but the other knew perfectly well that it wasn't true. He pulled him close to him kissing him hard, and feeling how Liam smiled on his mouth.

**''God,** I don't know if I'll manage not to jump on you for all that time''

''They are only a couple of hours'' the wolf said exasperated. "Tell that to my low parts," growled Theo, while Liam bit his lip to keep from laughing, and rolled his eyes. ''Here - broke the biggest one - that thing with your lips... don't bite them''

''You're crazy''

''You more. You call me love'' the chimera shook his head.

''Don't I have to, my love?'' Liam laughed. He shoved him before he bitten his ear again. ''Yes, you have to. Anyway, seriously, what should I tell him?''

''They will adore you anyway'' Liam sighed. He was still incredulous at the ease with which the other had agreed to meet them. When he had told him, he opened his eyes wide for a moment, but then he immediately agreed with a "I'll spend the rest of my life with you, pup. Sooner or later I'll have to meet them." And Liam had failed to smile like a idiot at those words. His parents had returned after three weeks of absence, and now they wanted to get to know Theo at any cost. They had to go to his house for lunch, and actually he felt a little restless. Hayden had been to his house sometimes, but he had never introduced her as his girlfriend or anything, so it was all new to him too. ''Liam? You heard me?'' his mate brought him back to reality. Liam shook his head, as if he were waking up just then, and the other smiled. ''Sorry. You were saying?''Liam asked closing the water and coming out of the shower with the chimera behind him.

"I said," he murmured, throwing the bathrobe at him - what should I tell them?''

''Well, here... actually there is something that I wanted to ask you too, and I think they will ask it too'' the wolf bit his lip. Theo frowned, running a towel through his hair. ''Would it be?''

''In a few months I will graduate from school'' he said. ''Yes, so what?'' the chimera asked not understanding. ''College, Theo. I will go to college, and I believe that they will just ask you what you do or will do. In fact, I was also asking myself'' Liam admitted. Theo suddenly found himself with a question he hadn't thought of at all. They had been so distracted with the hunters, and all their mate issua, that they forgot a fundamental detail like the near future. Liam, in front of him, seemed to want to eat his tongue, but he gave him an amused smile

"Ok, and where do you want to go? Boston? New York? Chicago?'' he asked, making his eyes open wide. ''What?'' the smallest swallowed

''God, Liam. I don't miss the money, and honestly, where did you think I was going? We are mates, it is obvious that I will come with you. Tell me where you want to go and we'll go'' Theo shrugged. Liam practically jumped into his arms, squeezing him with all the strength he had in his body. The chimera was laughing at the reaction, to say the least exalted, that his mate had had. ''Are you serious?'' Liam's eyes was shining so much that Theo would have said yes anyway.

''Sure - he chuckled - what did you expect?'' ''But you? I mean, what are you going to do? Lazy at home all day?'' he frowned. ''You offend me, puppy. If I go, I will enroll too. I'm not going to drop you off on a campus full of people who might hit at you'' the chimera growled.

''You always make _[a big deal](https://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/a+big+deal)_! So we'll have a room of our own'' Liam laughed, too excited about the idea. He felt he could touch paradise with a finger. ''Room? - Theo laughed - Liam, I do things well. I'll buy a house, what do you think? So where do you want to go?''

''Are you crazy? I will not let you pay for everything''

''You are my mate, I have to take care of you'' the chimera defended himself. Liam looked at him tenderly, and then he gave him a kiss so sweet that melted him. They would have thought about that in the future, for the moment he cared to know that Theo would be with him, always.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Sensations

To say that his parents had adored Theo was practically an understatement. They had glamorized him, to say the least, but he knew that his mate was certainly not a saint. Liam had been quite surprised when his mother had embraced Theo with pure and simple maternal affection, and he too had been shocked at the way the chimera had reacted. He had felt how that hug had caused a kind of warmth in the boy. A warmth he had never seen before. To his father, Theo had seemed extremely clever, and with his sense of humor he had literally conquered him. His mother, on the other hand, Liam strongly believed that she had fallen in love completely with his mate, she had loved him as soon as he had crossed the threshold of his house intertwining his fingers with hers. Liam actually knew his parents enough to know that they would like him, but he didn't really think it'd have been so well.

The only thing he was sorry about was that he would have to sleep in his house and not in the chimera's now. But as always, it was still for a few days. He turned over for the umpteenth time in that bed that seemed extremely empty to him, the capacity with which one accustomed to the constant presence of someone else was impressive, and even more the sense of attachment when you slept together. Getting used to being alone again, that was definitely hard. If Theo hadn't followed him to college, he probably would have gone mad.

The knock on the door of his room caught him unprepared, and sat up against the headboard of the bed, seeing his mother open the door and enter, leaving it open a bit. "Hey, honey," she smiled sweetly.

Liam returned his smile. "Hey," he murmured in response, making room for her, when his mother sat on the edge of the bed. ''So? Tell me, how did we look like?'' the woman asked curiously.

''He liked you. The real question is how did he seems to you, but I think you made the idea quite clear'' Liam chuckled. "He's a very special boy," his mother commented, "and it's so handsome, Liam. But where did you find him? If I were twenty years younger-''

Liam was about to answer "underground", but he had to restrain himself, and that comment from his mother almost made him choke. ''I know, I... - he blushed a little scratching his head - it's a long story, to tell the truth. But I consider myself lucky, he could have anyone'' he smiled.

''Honey, you're not anyone to him - his mother chuckled, with a knowing look – he looks at you in a way that. . I can't even describe it. But it's a beautiful way, and you look at him in the same way. It is something unique what you have, you can see it even from a distance. He moves, and you immediately adapt your position to his and vice versa. It is not something you can want or create. You have it with only one person and that's it'' she explained sweetly, and Liam was surprised to discover, as in a few hours, she too could have perceived how strong their bond was.

He knew that he was not just anyone for Theo, but his mother could not have known, but apparently he was wrong. And he had never been so happy to be wrong in his life. ''He is. . .perfect - he tried to explain - I mean, for me. For me he's perfect''

His mother gave him a smile, and then she bit his lip undecided. ''I realized that you spent all your time with him in these months, even though you gave me the Mason's excuse several times. And I'm not angry, Liam. You're growing up, you're almost a man and in a few months you'll go to college. And I understood that he has all the intention of coming with you'' the woman said to him without neglecting anything.

''And is it a bad thing?'' Liam asked not understanding what his mother was thinking. But he was surprised when she gave him an answer he never expected. ''No, of course not - she shook his head with a smile - I just want to say that... he seemed like such a lonely boy. He spent his whole life alone, yet when he looks at you, he's the happiest guy in the world. I read in his eyes how important you are to him. It's like his whole world turn around you, what makes him smile is you. Just don't hurt him, honey''

Liam had a dry throat, because actually his mother should have protected _him_ , but she had understood Theo in less than a few hours, trying to protect him. And Liam had never loved his mother as he did now. Because even without knowing it, she was helping him protect his mate, which was the most important thing in the world for him. ''I could never hurt him - Liam admitted biting his lip - I want him to be safe, always''

His mother smiled at him, and then rushed to embrace him. Liam returned the squeeze, he didn't even remember how long he hadn't talked like that to his mother. ''I have the feeling that I will have to organize a wedding very soon'' the woman whispered, making her son's eyes widen. Had he missed a few steps?

''Mom, aren't you going a bit fast?'' he chuckled, although he knew she hadn't gone that far. ''A mother knows what she says. In any case, you should sleep. You have school tomorrow, right?'' she said standing up. Liam sighed, and made himself more comfortable under the covers, while the woman saying him good night, closing the door behind her.

*

''My God, you are really unbearable'' Lydia wrinkled her nose, as soon as she saw the wolf snorting for the umpteenth time. ''You are exasperating'' he growled in response. ''Well, if it annoys you so much spending your time with me, you can also go''

''And where, please?'' Peter frowned. ''Well, not that you miss the company. Liam was right. You are a gigolo'' the banshee said, noticing how Stiles was about to burst out laughing

''If this is what you think, I wonder why you let yourself be kissed, baby'' Peter grinned. At that Stiles burst out with a whistle, while his best friend gave him a look of fire. ''Yeah, I was wondering the same thing'' she smiled false.

The wolf frowned at that look, and started to reply when Derek's snort reached his ear. ''Do you want to say something, nephew?'' he asked. ''What should I tell you? You're worse than a kid, and I really don't understand what Lydia saw in you'' Derek replied rolling his eyes to the sky, beside Stiles who was staring at the exchange of words with great interest.

''Are you all against me?'' Peter asked offended.

"We've all been against you for _years_ ," Stiles told him, and he gave him an outraged look.

''What a lack of respect'' the wolf muttered.

''What respect do you think you deserve?'' Lydia called him raising her long eyelashes to the sky.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem to me that you dislike my way of being so much," he said to her. The banshee seemed to bite her lip, as if thinking about it. "Mmmh, I could always change my mind," she replied, shrugging her shoulders, and watching Derek chuckle amused at his uncle's face.

''What have I done wrong in my life?'' Peter complained dramatically. Stiles frowned at him. That man was something else. ''Are you serious?'' the human said to him.

Peter winked at him and Stiles shook his head in disbelief and exasperation. Derek was about to say something too, but Lydia's bewildered face made him stop. ''Lyds?'' Stiles called, but the banshee didn't seem to be there. ''Lydia?'' Peter tried to call her putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl was started, the look lost in the void, eyes wide open. Stiles stiffened, while Peter and Derek shared a worried look. ''Lydia, what did you see?'' Derek asked. The girl turned in his direction, her eyes still empty and far away.

"Death," she said coldly, causing Stiles' blood to freeze in his veins. ''Lydia - Peter tried again - what death? Will someone die?'' the wolf asked with a critical look. The banshee blink as if she was waking up. She turned to look at Peter, her eyes fixed on the wolf's blue eyes. ''One of us'' she whispered in a breath, while a tear ran down her face. Derek tightened his grip on his mate automatically, and Stiles returned it with the same intensity and strength.

Peter grabbed Lydia and hugged her, so strong that Stiles thought he could break her. ''Lyds - Stiles called it - could be just a possibility'' he murmured with a lump in his throat. The girl seemed to nod against Peter's chest, before whispering something, which he could barely understand. "It was so real," she just said, squeezing more against the man's chest. The biggest wolf turned to look at Derek, in his eyes, the same apprehension and fear.

*

''God, what a gloomy faces'' the chimera chuckled, when Peter finished the story about what had happened that afternoon. "It was horrible," Stiles muttered, glancing at Lydia who seemed lost in thought. When Theo saw the shocked faces of the others he frowned not a little. ''Guys, they are just perceptions. It doesn't mean that it will really happen'' he told him, and Scott nodded, albeit worried.

''I don't know if this time you are wrong - Derek said - we don't know how many hunters are''

''What you mean with that?'' asked Malia crossing her arms under her breast. Mason gave her a strange look, he understood perfectly what the wolf meant. ''There is the possibility that one of us dies, that's what he means'' Lydia said in a whisper, so low that Liam stared at her for a few seconds. She looked like a statue, her movements were so limited. "Couldn't you figure out who among us was in danger?" Liam finally asked. Many of them turns to him. He had no idea if it was because no one had yet thought of it, or just, because he was the only one who had the guts to ask that question. Lydia turned to look at him, shrugging, and biting her lip. "No. I felt just cold. Death. And pain. A pain like I had never felt before, it was different'' she explained. Theo stiffened instantly, and he wasn't the only one. ''How different?'' the chimera asked.

"Different to make my breath stop, I didn't felt anything like that even when Allison died'' the banshee murmured looking at him. Theo's eyes widened, and his scent changed to agitation. Liam turned to look at him, as so did the others. He could not clearly distinguish what the other was feeling, they were too many things together. Theo smiled, shaking his head. "Well, I'd say we have our answer," he said, making the other's eyes widen - am I right, Derek?'' concluded turning to the wolf. The looks of the others flashed on the other, and that had a stiff jaw, and tense nerves. ''A mate'' the wolf blew between his teeth.

''What? What are you talking about?'' asked Mason in bursts.

''The pain you felt. It's obviously the pain of a mate'' Derek said in the direction of Lydia who lowered her face, trying to make her way between memories. Liam suddenly released a snarl. Theo looked up at him, and he looked back as if attracted by the call immediately. They looked into each other's eyes, trying to tell each other everything, everything they were thinking. Liam saw out of the corner of his eye, as Stiles was swallowing.

''So what? Are you four the possible targets?'' asked Malia, continuing to look from one to the other. Derek seemed to think about it, but it was Theo who answered her. ''It is only a hypothesis - he told her - it is the most logical explanation to what Lydia has felt. But it's all relative. They are just perceptions anyway, there is no certainty that something has to happen''

''And if it happens?'' Liam growled. ''It won't happen'' Theo told him planting his eyes in his.

''Good. Because if that were the case and something happened to you - the smallest growled - I swear to God that I bring you back only to kill you with my hands''

''Why do you always have to think the worst?'' the chimera chuckled, trying to lift the general mood. "Because you never do it," he replied. ''I remind you that if there's one thing I'm good at, that's to survive'' Theo told him. Liam looked up at the sky exasperated. It was useless to argue with his mate about certain things. He had understood that by now.

''What do we do now?'' asked Stiles, rubbing his temples. He sincerely hoped that as Theo had said, they were just a perceptions. He wouldn't stand for something like that. ''We survive'' Scott said, catching a glare from Liam and a chuckle from the chimera. ''The only thing to do - Peter sighed - is to be ready for an attack at any time. And above all, to stay united and together as much as we can''

''So.. what we are already doing?'' Malia gave him an ironic look. ''Yes, but I mean that you really should avoid being alone too long. Especially if you are not in crowded places. Let us always move in pairs, or in more, even better'' her father explained.

''We can't know how many they are - Lydia told him - and they have already exterminated three packs''

''Lyds, we can't do otherwise'' Stiles told him in a sigh, while Derek behind him seemed to want to break anything he found around him. ''I know. I'm sorry if I'm complicating things'' the banshee admitted.

''You're not complicating them. It helps us - said Theo shrugging his shoulders - we will just have to be more careful'' ''He is right'' Peter pointed out to her with a smile, and the banshee found herself hinting a half smile towards the wolf after hours. Scott visibly relaxed, feeling the mood return to relax inside the loft. Theo's cell phone ringtone turned them away from the conversation, and the chimera frowned as he took the phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He didn't know the number, but he answered anyway. ''Hello?'' the boy siad with ease. He certainly didn't expect to find that person on the other end. He almost laughed, but he kept his composure by continuing to talk, while the others looked at him curiously. ''Um, yes, I'm fine. Sure, he's here with me. I hand it to you right away - he said, then bit his lip to keep from laughing - Sure. Hi, Karen" he concluded, making Mason cough as he stared wide-eyed at the chimera, tossing the phone to his best friend.

Liam had a face that was nothing short of shocked as he grabbed it. ''Mom?'' he replied, taking the phone to his ear. ''Mom ?!'' Malia choked. Theo shrugged as if nothing had happened, while his mate wandered into the room talking to the woman.

''Yes, he ate'' the smallest snorted rolling his eyes, while Malia passed the incredulous look from one to the other. After a few more seconds Liam broke the call, watching how others were staring at him in strange ways. ''What is up?'' he snapped. ''Mom? Have you met Karen?'' Mason asked to Liam and Theo. The chimera nodded, chuckling at the absurd faces of the others. ''Yes, and my mother worries if you ate or not. She never asks me about it'' Liam said with a fake offended tone.

''Wow - Scott murmured - I didn't think you went so fast''

''Uh? For you wolves it's like they're already married, Scotty'' Stiles chuckled. The alpha blanched, and coughed trying not to choke with its own saliva. ''I love your mum'' laughed the chimera, seeing how the face of the mate became suddenly annoyed. ''Karen made me the third degree when I met her - Mason took offense - why she didn't with him?''

''Because I believe that my mum has a crush on him'' said Liam raising his eyes to the sky. Theo burst out laughing, while the younger one approached to punch him lightly against his shoulder. ''That's rich'' laughed Corey.

"I feel offended," Mason snapped.

''The offended one should be me - said Liam - he ousted me in less than ten minutes'' Lydia smiled watching them, their way of interacting caught their eyes in every moment. She was sure that when Stiles and Derek would bonded, it would be the same thing. Theo grabbed his mate's arm and pulled him against him, hugging him with one hand around his shoulders, ruffling his hair. He kissed him on the temple, under the embarrassed gaze of Scott and Corey. Stiles chuckled at his friend's face, it was always funny to embarrass Scott. Lydia knew that Liam hated when they pulled him from side to side, and yet, he allowed Theo anything.

*

Theo felt that the argument he had had a few days earlier at the loft kept buzzing in Liam's head for a while. But he didn't believe up to that point. It was a couple of days that his mate often lost himself in his thoughts, and he approached him even more, even in the presence of others. Liam generally liked when they were alone, but now he didn't care anymore. If he wanted to hug him he did it quietly in front of everyone, if he wanted to kiss him he did it as if they were alone. And Theo always came to smile, because Scott was beginning to choke himself, and it was extremely fun to make him embarrass. But he still felt Liam's desire to stay close to him more than usual. Even at that moment, the smallest was sitting on the kitchen counter and he had placed himself between his legs. Liam was curled up against him, his head on his chest, and his arms around his neck, as if to hold him tight. ''Liam?'' he called him. He looked up, crossing his eyes with his, waiting for him to continue talking. ''Is everything ok?'' he asked, and the wolf nodded, as if it were nothing.

"Yeah, it's okay," he said in a sigh, squeezing a little more, and he began to run his hands over his hips, as if to relax him. "Is for what Lydia said the other day?'' the chimera asked. Liam shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that was neither yes nor no. ''It's not that. I just have a bad feeling'' the youngest admitted.

Theo looked at him for a few seconds, before bringing a hand through his mate's hair, starting to twist them around his fingers as he always liked to do, as when they were alone, to do nothing, if not be pleased with the other's closeness. "They're just sensations, Liam," he told him with a smile. Liam nodded, before approaching his mate and bringing a hand to his face, running his finger along his cheekbone. ''You tickle me'' the chimera chuckled, and Liam ran a giggle approaching more biting his lip.

''I'm worried - the wolf admitted after a while - I don't like this strange mood. I wouldn't want any bad thing to happen. We are not very lucky in these situations, if we have to be honest''

''But we are good at getting out of it, right?'' the chimera rebelled. Liam twisted his mouth, in clear sign of indecision. ''I just want to stay in peace for a while. It's too much to ask?'' he snorted.

''I think so. Or at least here it is like that, but I believe that there is nothing easy in life''

''You say? Honestly, sometimes I can't wait to get out of here. Perhaps somewhere else it's not so messed up'' the smallest hypothesized.

''Beacon Hills is one of the places with the most supernatural catastrophes in the world, because of the presence of the nemeton. Elsewhere it is not like that. It is quieter, or just, life is so hectic and full of so many things that you no longer notice these'' Theo said, shrugging his shoulders.

''I hope so. I wouldn't want to leave and find other problems again'' Liam snorted. Theo chuckled, he looked like a child at that moment, but he loved his way of being. "Can't wait to leave, eh?'' he teased him, and the wolf burst out laughing, giving him a slight bite on his finger.

''Maybe – he laughed - in a few months we will go away anyway. I just want to go away from here'' ''Have you already decided which college?'' the older one asked. Liam shook his head, bringing a hand to throw his hair back. ''Not yet, but I'm thinking about it. I have various options'' he said.

''Which?'' the chimera asked pulling him back down with him. ''Columbia - began Liam, seeing the eyes of the other shine amused - Northeastern, Cincinnati''

''Have you already applied for them?'' asked his mate.

''Applications start next month. To tell the truth I can't choose'' Liam chuckled. "It's not so difficult," said Theo, "which one has the best architecture course?"

''What?- laughed the smallest - I can't just choose on that''

''And what you want to choose on?'' ''You said you'd like to join'' the wolf threw there. Theo knew right away where the boy wanted to go, and smiled like an idiot, crushing him in an embrace. ''Liam, where you will go I will come too. For me it is indifferent'' he made him notice.

''Yes, but I want you to like it too'' he defended himself, while enjoying the embrace of the chimera with the heart speeding up. ''If we have a house where we can fuck undisturbed, I will like any place'' Theo said, being pushed away a moment later.

"You always think of that," the wolf said,

"Why, you not? We are young, puppy. We need to make the most of it'' he replied with a wink, trying to draw closer, before the other pushed him again. The little one looked up at the sky, knowing how impossible it was to deal with him most of the time.

"Yes, but if we spend all our time in bed, we'll stay in college forever." Theo stood in front of him, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt and slamming him more against the shelf, placing himself on him in an instant. Liam's eyes widened at the sudden change. ''Are you crazy?'' he growled at him. Theo chuckled, and snorted a laugh, astride on the smaller one. He leaned down to kiss him, silencing his every protest, then rubbing against him, feeling Liam grumbling against his mouth. When he stepped back a little, he saw how his mate had already blushed. ''God, you have no idea what I would do to you when you blush like this. I could force you here all day'' he broke looking at him, and making his blue eyes open wide.

''You're a maniac'' he appealed to him as usual. Theo laughed, and went to kiss him again, as he felt him smile despite wanting to fight him. ''Come on, pup - he breathed on his mouth - I really want you'' he continued pulling his shirt, and feeling him shiver. Liam's skin was so hot to his touch that he could feel the arousal slip straight to his lower abdomen, and when he bit his lip, in a clear gesture of wanting to be kissed, Theo didn't have to be told twice.

*

"Oh, hello, Mason," Liam's mother smiled at him as he crossed the threshold. ''Hello, Karen'' he smiled in return. Liam came down the stairs at that moment, one hand in his hair and the other holding the phone. It didn't take long to figure out who he was talking to. You could tell by the stupid face he had, albeit with a hint of irritation. But being the Theo, he was not surprised. "I'll bring it later, okay?" his best friend was saying. He saw him roll his eyes and snort, then say something he and Karen didn't understand. Finally he closed the call, and finally turned in their direction. "Hey, Mas," he said with a nod.

''Hey'' he replied. "Was it Theo on the phone?" his mother asked. Mason almost laughed at seeing Liam's exasperated face. ''Yes, I have to bring back his sweatshirt. I didn't realize I had it here'' he muttered in response. ''His sweatshirt?'' the human asked trying not to laugh, but Liam's glare made him involuntarily giggle. "He's coming to dinner with us, isn't he? Tomorrow your father and I leave again'' Karen warned him.

''I know, and yes, don't worry. He will come. But he does not die of hunger if you are not there, you know?'' Liam replied. ''Theo knows how to cook'' Mason broke in. ''Me too, for that reason'' the wolf made known. ''Yes, but he lives alone. When we are here he can stay in the family'' his mother said back with a frown, then headed into the kitchen, under Mason's incredulous gaze. He always liked Liam's mother. Long blond hair, green eyes. He was also very young, not in her 40s yet, and she could give the best advice he had ever heard. ''You were right. She has a crush on him'' the human commented.

Liam chuckled nodding. "I know," he said in a sigh, "if it wasn't my mother I'd cut her hands off. She hugs him too much'' ''Jesus, Liam - the one burst out laughing - is your mother''

''Yes. And my mother is in love with my mate'' Mason slapped his hand in the face in disbelief and displaced. His best friend was absurd. ''The fact that she likes him is positive, isn't it? I mean, you'll have to spend your whole life with him. It's a good thing your parents like him''

''I know, Mas. It's just that it's still weird, you know. Seeing him walking around the house, talking to my father about everything, and my mother hugging him all the time. Sometimes it's even fun to see his faces'' Liam chuckled. Mason smiled at him as they climbed the stairs to reach the wolf's room. "It's such a beautiful thing, Liam. Your mum is right, I think being in family is good for him'' the human shrugged his shoulders.

Liam bit his lip, thinking about it, and indeed it really was. Mason threw himself on his bed before he stiffened and sat up. "What's wrong with you?" Liam asked, arching an eyebrow. ''Um, here... you and Theo have, well.. Here?'' Mason murmured embarrassed, as he watched as Liam passed between various stages of red that he did not believe humanly possible. ''What the hell do you say?'' the wolf growled, and his best friend raised his hands in surrender.

"It's a question like any other'' he defended himself.

"No, it's not. I never asked you where you did it with Corey when I came to your house. And anyway not. We've always been at his house, not that it's your business'' he snapped embarrassed and trying to look anywhere but his friend. ''Sorry, buddy. But I had the doubt - laughed Mason, sitting back down - and so, you didn't christen your bed?''

''Mason, do you want to stop it?'' Liam growled. ''Oh, come on. You did not tell me absolutely anything, and how long have you been together? For months. A detail I deserve it'' the human murmured offended.

Liam looked at him as if he had gone crazy, and then raised his hands to the sky, taking a breath. He didn't have to freak out, and above all, he didn't have to give in to that subspecies of godmother he had as a friend. ''My mouth is sealed'' he replied crossing his arms to his chest.

''Come on - he begged that - when you bond yourself, the most you told me was that it was nice. I want some details. Theo looks like someone who knows what he's doing'' Liam at those words became even more red if possible, and Mason burst out laughing, realizing that he had hit the point. "Mason," he growled, closing his eyes to calm himself and not to scream. ''I guessed, right? - he continued undaunted - I knew it. I bet you like it a lot! _Ouch_!'' he shouted then, when Liam give him a punch anything but gentle. ''Stop it. It is embarrassing'' the wolf said turning away.

''Sorry, but it's too funny to see you blush like this'' And Mason didn't, he didn't want to stop. Indeed, he seemed to have every intention of making his nerves jump, which he could not do because his mother was downstairs. But if she went out two minutes, he had time to beat him up and throw him out the window. At that moment the bedroom door opened, and a rather amused Theo peeked into it. ''Hey'' he greeted them. "Didn't I have to come picking you up?" Liam asked, unable to avoid embarrassing more at the sight of his mate. ''Yes, but I was bored - he said shrugging his shoulders - Why are you so red?'' then the chimera asked.

Mason was still laughing in the background, and it seemed to Theo that Liam was about to burst. ''I am not. . .'' the wolf tried, coming abruptly interrupted.

''I asked him if you had done it here too, and now he is on fire'' Mason replied over him, and the wolf opened his eyes throwing a murderous glance towards his friend. Theo, in response, burst out laughing at his mate's shocked face, who put his hands to his face and avoided looking at either of them.

''Have you lost your voice?'' the chimera poked him. Liam shot him a dirty look, and he gave him a wink. ''Up until two minutes ago you were threatening to shut me up. Why don't you talk now?'' Mason teased him.

''I hate both of you'' the smallest growled between his teeth, and Theo was beside him in an instant, hugging him from behind, without his noticing it. ''You should see how much he screams - he chuckled in the direction of Mason who burst out laughing - Liam is really very vocal. I mean, so much''

"I'm going to punch you, you know," growled Liam trying to shake him off, but without results, Theo held him too tight. ''God, Liam. You look like a pepper'' Mason laughed.

''Yeah- Wait until I free myself and it will be hell to pay'' the wolf continued. The chimera, however, continued to hold him still. ''Do you want to leave me?'' Liam snapped exasperated. But the older one shook his head, chuckling and increasing his grip.

''No - he blew on his neck - You know, Mason, you should see how embarrassed he is when he calls me love. It is so cute'' Liam growled again and pushed him, finally freeing himself. The older one was smiling, amused, while Mason did everything he could to avoid getting in other troubles.

"You are unbearable," he growled at his mate, and he came up again, pulling him against him.

"So he is no longer the "manipulative asshole" now?" His friend teased. Liam snorted, and avoided answering him, hiding his face in Theo's chest, who chuckled and hugged him. "No, I changed my name on his phone by myself," the chimera laughed, and Mason winked at him.

"I hate you" Liam repeated, not even moving an inch from Theo's chest. Mason continued to laugh, but found them extremely cute. Theo kissed his neck, smiling on his skin.

"I don't believe you, pup" he whispered, so that only he could hear him. Liam, though he was dying of embarrassment, couldn't help his smile.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Calm Before The Storm

Liam was a wreck, and he missed Theo so much. He and Scott had been away all weekend for a league game on the outside, and had just returned late the night before. So he had to go home immediately to throw himself on the bed and sleep, without being able to see his mate. He had missed him like the air in those three days, even though the constant call phones had helped a lot, but, the thing that he had missed most of all, were the touch. He loved to hug Theo, the chimera held him so tightly that he constantly felt protected and safe, and it was a sensation that Liam had become accustomed to immediately. He knew he missed his mate as much as he missed him too. No matter the distance, they could still feel each others under their skin, every sensation felt was shared, and in those days the most persistent was that. Lack. The point was, that even though Theo had become part of the pack and built a solid relationship with Stiles and Lydia, the chimera was still struggling to feel part of something. Liam clearly felt how everything for Theo was around him and what they had. His mother had told him that Theo looked at him as if his world revolved around him, and it was the simple and pure truth. He knew he would see his mate again only in the afternoon, at Derek's loft for training, and yet, he kept hoping that he would show up at any moment between the hallways in the school. But he knew it wasn't possible. 

Mason keptteasing him about the whipped puppy face he had, but he kept reproaching him in response that he too had the same expression with Corey. The point was that Mason was not bothered at all, while he.. well, he continued to embarrass himself as usual. And although he hated his being so shy in some ways, on the other he knew very well how much his mate loved it, and that could only make him happy. Mason kept teasing him for his long face that lasted all day, until the last bell that afternoon. Then, as they went down the stairs, the human burst out laughing, barely held back by Corey who was rolling his eyes. Liam turned to look at him as if he had suddenly gone crazy, but then his best friend pointed to him in the courtyard with a nod, and Liam turned in that direction, with blue eyes that widened. Theo was there, leaning against the hood of his car, and he had a smile so beautiful that he could have enchanted anyone. Liam's heart began to pound like crazy, and the feeling of lack experienced in those days dissolved like snow in the sun. 

All that he had missed and longed for, disappeared, replaced by a myriad of emotions for the boy a few yards away from him. Corey covered his mouth, noticing in the distance Alex and Ian, frowning, they probably didn't think Liam and Theo lasted judging from their faces. His gaze was distracted by a Liam who went to meet the chimera with all the calm of the world, perhaps too much according to him. And in fact, as soon as Liam was less than a meter from the other, he practically jumped in his arms, lacing his legs around his waist, and Theo hugged him, his arms behind his back. ''Hey pup'' he whispered in his ear, as he held him tight as if he hadn't seen him for years. Liam lowered his face, kissing him so hard that he never expected. 

Theo kissed back, pleasantly surprised, and enjoyed it to the last, when the air in his lungs started missing. Hands under Liam's thighs to hold him, and occasionally squeeze his ass. "I missed you so much" Liam breathed on his mouth, while the other put him back on the ground. The chimera smiled, and the youngest frowned. "Liam?" He called him confused. 

"You shouldn't smile like that. Everyone looks at you'' the wolf snorted. Theo's eyes widened, biting his lip to keep from laughing, and approached again to kiss him again. Liam laughed in the kiss, nibbling at his lower lip. ''I missed you too'' Theo told him between a kiss and another, and Liam hugged him tightly, sinking his face into his neck, to inhale that particular smell that enveloped them. It was a gesture he loved to do all the time, feeling like he could breathe his mate. 

"It seems that you haven't seen each other in years," Mason said, appearing behind them. Liam blushed, but still continued to be glued to the chimera. "Almost" Theo chuckled. 

"Good luck you came then. He had been pouting all day, '' the human continued, making fun of his friend who made him a tongue. "God, Mas - snorted Corey - leave them alone" 

''Yes, good, why don't you leave? We have to do'' Liam growled. Theo and Mason's eyes widened in sync, incredulous that those words were actually coming out of the wolf's mouth. Corey, on the other hand, seemed more amused than anything else. "Are you kidding?" his best friend laughed. "No," Liam said through clenched teeth, "we have to do" 

''Really? And what we have to do, pup?" The chimera asked in his ear, knowing perfectly well that the other would never respond. And yet his breath caught in his throat when he really answered. 

''Sex, of course'' he snapped as if nothing had happened, although Theo noticed that he was already blushing as he bit his lip. Mason nearly choked, his eyes widening. "Are you feeling well?" He asked his friend. 

"Of course I'm fine. I'm so fine that I can't wait to slam Theo on the bed. So, if you don't mind'' he growled, turning purple from embarrassment, but grabbed the chimera's hand and dragged him away. As soon as they were away from prying eyes, near the car of the eldest, the wolf sighed and bit his lip, not having the guts to look at his mate. 

''What's the matter with you, pup? What did you do with my Liam?'' Theo asked chuckling. He looked up at him, his lip tortured and his eyes shining with shame, probably still incredulous that he had really answered his best friend. It simply seemed irresistible to Theo. "God, I'm so proud of you. You could stand up to him - he chuckled, taking his face in his hands - but. . I love you because you blush all the time" 

Liam rolled his eyes, and kissed him again, making collide their lips that began to move wisely on each other. "I love you too" the smallest smiled, nibbling his lips.

*

"Stiles, no," growled Derek, for what in all probability was to be the tenth time in five minutes. "Come on, sourwolf, what does it cost you?" The boy snorted. "We have a deal. I will bond you to me only when this story is over" the wolf said, in a tone that did not allow replies. Stiles shot him a dirty look, puffing again and exasperating the biggest to the extent possible. "You're mean, Der'' 

''I'm not mean. A deal is a deal'' he pointed out. "Yes, but what is the point of waiting? You want me, I want you. End of the matter" said Stiles raising his arms to the sky. The werewolf shook his head, and sighing, he headed for the kitchen. He necessarily needed coffee. The human followed him, giving him a smile anyway. "Why suddenly all this rush?" Derek asked, coming straight to the point. The barely accelerated beat of Stiles' heart gave him further confirmation that he had seen right. "Can't I have changed my mind?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yes, you can. But since you are more stubborn than a mule, it surprises me that suddenly you changed it" the wolf answered, grabbing a cup and putting it under the machine. "I'm not in a hurry, it's just that. .'' 

''Just what? '' Continued the older one, raising an eyebrow. Stiles bit his lip, undecided, and finally took a breath to open his mouth. "I'm jealous of Theo and Liam, okay? - blurted Stiles, making Derek's expression frown more - They are so close together that I wonder if we will be too. And I want to know, I don't want to wait'' 

'' Stiles...'' began Derek and was immediately interrupted. "I know, it's stupid, but...'' 

''It's not a stupid thing. And anyway, yes. You'll feel closer to me, if that's what you want to know. But what you see in them, we already have it too, Stiles. It's called complicity, you know?" The wolf told him. The youngest chewed his lip again, seemed to be thinking about it seriously. "So it's not just the bond?" He finally asked. 

"The bond accentuates the perception you have of the other, but the way you look at yourself or see yourself in some ways is gonna always be the same" Derek replied. The human nodded after a few moments of silence, and finally sighed. ''Okay. We will wait'' he then commented, and Derek chuckled at his expression. He approached him hugging him, and feeling him relax immediately under his touch. ''It will happen sooner than you imagine, kiddo'' he told him on the neck, leaving him a light kiss. That gesture almost tickled Stiles, and he chuckled, raising his dark eyes to the wolf's light ones. "I know, sourwolf" he replied, and then he got up just to give him a kiss, which tasted like coffee.

*

"Can we know what happened to you? We've been waiting for two hours'' Lydia set herself as soon as she saw them enter the loft door. Liam knew that they had been waiting for them for a while, but he didn't believe it was really two hours. Peter had called saying they had to go to the loft as soon as possible, they had updates about the hunters, and they had to inform them. The point was that they had tried to go immediately, or rather, Theo had tried. Except that when Liam came into the room and saw his mate looking over his shoulder for a shirt, he had lost all his mental abilities. Theo was with his back to him, his jeans falling on his hips, leaving the elastic of the white boxers he was wearing uncovered. His bare back and tense muscles, as he searched the wardrobe for what to wear. He had an obsession with the back of the chimera and his shoulders. Seeing him in that position aroused him to death, and he approached slowly, surrounding his torso from behind, and leaving a kiss in the center of his shoulder blades. The chimera had trembled in his arms, and then he had heard him smile, while he continued to leave kisses down his shoulder, under his ear, where he was most sensitive. Theo had called him out several times, as if to tell him to stop or he could not resist, but the wolf had not listened to him, and so, after five minutes, Liam had found himself on the ground, with the chimera that had put him on the ground tugging at his jeans making him giggle. Needless to explain that they had done all that time. And now, well, it didn't take Lydia right now to ask those questions. 

Liam bit his lip, and stood next to Theo without a word, but the chimera seemed amused by the faces the others had. "Do you really want to know that they've done so far?" Mason asked starting to laugh ''They have the most relaxed faces in the world'' 

Scott paled at those words, and began to moan displeased, only increasing the chimera's grin. Liam punched him on the shoulder, and cast a murderous glance at his best friend. What a asshole. 

"I don't care if they fucked like rabbits. If we call them, they have to get their asses here" the banshee barked deadpan. Liam ran a hand over his face, coming to the conclusion that no, the concept of private life did not exist in that pack. ''Lydia' the alpha scolded her, trying to avoid Liam's gaze in all possible ways. Theo shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on the sofa in peace, while Peter laughed in the direction of the others. 

Liam snorted and tried to sit on the stool. Bad idea. The whimper of pain he made made everyone turn in his direction. He blushed furiously, and bit his lip, cursing himself for his continuous blush. Stiles covered his mouth so as not to laugh, as Mason was about to explode, covering the sound with a cough. Corey and Derek looked the other way, while Malia and Lydia turned an amused knowing look. Scott just wanted to bury himself, and Peter, well, he was just Peter. He stared at Theo with a face that had no logical explanation. Theo, however, ran a giggle, and turned in the direction of his mate making him a wave to go to him. Liam did it, having no idea what the other was going to do, but at that moment he didn't care, he had already had his daily dose of embarrassment. He went over to his mate, and Theo grabbed him by the hand making him sit on his lap tightening his arms around his waist, while Liam gave him a curious look, then surprised. The discomfort of just before had suddenly disappeared, so much so that he sat more comfortable sitting on the other's legs. "Um, can we talk about what we came here for?" Scott snapped, avoiding looking at them. 

The others nodded, trying to ignore the sweet eyes Liam was doing to the chimera, which certainly wasn't any less, although it was difficult to catch him in those situations. "Yes - Derek coughed - the hunters attacked another pack, and half of them did not survive" 

"How much will this story go on?" Liam snapped in a snort. 

"Until we get them out," Theo replied obvious. Peter nodded in agreement. "Is your solution to everything always exterminating someone?" Liam giggled, turning to look at him. "Well, most of the time it works," the chimera shrugged. 

"This time it has to work," Peter admitted, "we don't have much choice. We have to act exactly as we had decided, nothing more nothing less'' ''I agree'' Derek commented in a sigh, casting an eloquent glance at Scott. The alpha nodded, and then turned to look at Stiles biting his lip. ''Then? Was this all?" the human asked with a frown. "Did I get a lecture to talk five minutes?" Continued Theo incredulously. 

If it had been up to him, he would have gladly stayed home to drive Liam crazy in every possible way. He had the face of such a nice boy, but he knew how to make such dirty things go out of his mouth. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked his companion, seeing him in trans. The chimera smiled, shaking his head. He couldn't talk in front of everyone. "Nothing" he shrugged. 

Liam stared at him a few seconds, he didn't buy it. But knowing Theo, there was no need to insist. "So we can go?" Mason said, startled. "Actually, we should all stay here," said Scott. 

"Do we have to stay together?" Malia asked, coming to the point, and the alpha nodded. 

''What? But I wanted to go out" Lydia hissed. "We already talked about it, honey. Better to stay together. Those packs were exterminated because they went around like nothing was happening" said Peter in exasperation. Probably not the first time he had this talk with Lydia. 

"Oh, come on - Theo snapped - We can't live as inmates. We have no idea how long this story will last'' 

''It is safer this way '' Derek commented, while Stiles gave him a dirty look, clearly not in agreement with that story. '' Ok - snorted the chimera - it will mean that we will not fuck for a while, pup'' he finally concluded, causing Liam to pale, who turned to look at him with wide eyes, while Scott began to cough visibly. "Are you an idiot?" Liam growled, as he burst out laughing at the alpha's face. "Oh, come on. If we have to stay here at least let's make things fun" Theo replied. Liam growled, kicking him, but he dragged him down on the couch with him. "Let me go" Liam was saying, trying to free himself from his grasp, under the incredulous looks of the others, and Scott's shocked one. 

''No. Come on, I want it'' the chimera complained, blocking his mate who stared at him as if he had suddenly gone crazy. Then Theo was on his mouth in an instant, pulling his hair and lacing his legs around his side to squeeze him. While wanting to break away, Liam couldn't do it, it was so immoral and arousing what his mate was doing to send him into an uproar. Without warning Theo increased the depth of the kiss, and felt his hands slip under his shirt, as he tried to rub lightly against him. They wouldn't have really done it in front of everyone, would they? A hand of the chimera went down, on the button of the jeans, and, oh no. Whose whine was that? God. 

"Oh my God. Okay, go away, I don't wanna see your show again," Scott hissed, and Theo grinned, jumping to his feet and dragging Liam behind him at full speed, out of the loft. Malia and Mason had their eyes popping out of their heads. The human didn't believe that this was really Liam. Theo had completely screwed his brain to make him so pushy. What had he done with his best friend? "What kind of alpha are you?" - hissed Derek in the direction of the alpha - ''Do you think Theo and Liam could really fuck in front of everyone?" 

"You didn't see them," Scott growled, still upset, probably he had every intention of taking his eyes off, Derek found it absurd. Stiles shook his head in disbelief as Lydia cast a look of victory at Peter. "Let's go out?" He asked the wolf, and he nodded, though with a growl. The banshee had to remember to send a message of thanks to the chimera later.

  
 

*

"Malia, can we talk?" Lydia called her. The coyote turned to her, and nodded. They had been around for more than an hour, and the coyote was waiting just that her friend would decide to talk. "I thought you wouldn't decide to do it," she murmured in reply. "I know, I.. - Lydia said taking a sigh - I probably should have talked to you about it first. Peter is your father, and you are my friend. It just happened..'' 

''It happened so fast that you didn't have time to understand it, I know '' Malia ended up for her. ''It seems obvious and banal, but it is so. A moment earlier I didn't even know what was happening, and the next one I knew I wanted. I wanted it so much that I tried to hide it for who knows how long" explained the banshee. "Lydia, if you think I'm angry with you, it's not like that. This story has been going on for a few weeks now, hasn't it? Do you think that if I were angry I wouldn't have told you?"Asked the confused coyote. 

''No. But I was surprised that you didn't say anything at all. Sometimes I don't know how to behave" she softened her lips. 

''Behave as always. We are friends, and yes, you have a relationship with my father, but ... he and I don't have any kind of father-daughter relationship. You know that well, so I'm not angry. Until two years ago, I thought someone else was my father, Lydia. Peter, it's just Peter. I was his mistake when he was young'' Malia told her. 

"He loves you, Malia" she found herself saying 

"I know, and I love him too. In a twisted way, I guess - the coyote frowned - but, what I mean, is that neither of us is used to the role we should have, so I have no right to say anything about his life and his choices. Just as he has not in mine, that's all."

"You can have that relationship with him" Lydia told her," if you tried to spend time together, maybe ... "

"It's okay, Lyds. We found each other, and that's fine with me. In any case, if you want my blessing, that's fine by me. So it's ok.'' Malia shrugged. Lydia nodded, and smiled at her, embracing her in a rush. The coyote returned, holding on to her friend for a while. "I really think you can make things better," whispered the banshee honestly. Malia nodded, Lydia never gave up, that was why she loved her so much. 

"My favorite girls" then broke a voice behind them. Malia and Lydia turned around in sync, raising both eyes to the sky at the sight of the wolf. "Are you following us?" Malia frowned. 

"We said we had to go out together," Peter defended himself. Lydia shot him an uncertain look, before taking the coyote arm in arm and walking along the mall quietly. The werewolf stared at them outraged, and without warning slipped between them, taking both of them by the arm. "Are you serious?" Asked Malia. 

"Of course," he chuckled, dragging them near a sportswear store. At that sight Lydia twisted her nose. "You won't buy anything in there. You have to stop walking around like a bum" said the banshee. 

"Excuse me? Would I be a bum? Honey, I've been giving fashion tips since before you were born" the wolf replied. Malia chuckled at her friend's serious face. "Please looking at you, I wouldn't think so" she snapped, and dragged him to a dressmaking shop on the opposite side of the street. "You're kidding, I hope" Peter said, his eyes widening. 

"Of course not," she said, and then shoved him inside, ignoring his protests, and smiling at Malia's laughter behind her.

  
 

*

"Scott?" The alpha turned in the direction of the voice that had called him. Theo was sitting on the stands of the lacrosse field, and had a serious expression on his face. He noticed that next to the chimera there were another couple of boys sitting a few steps below. He realized that Theo had only murmured his name, yet, it seemed to him that he had screamed it. He laid the game board on the bench and went to the stands, climbing the steps until he reached the highest one. "Did you call me?" Scott asked, and the other nodded, waving him to sit next to him. 

The alpha did it, and turned to look at the boy, waiting. "What's happening?" He asked again. Theo was not the type to wait for giving bad news, and from the face he had, it certainly wasn't good. "I need you to do something for me" the chimera said. "What?" Scott asked confused, not understanding where the chimera wanted to go with that. 

"What I will tell you now, must stay between us. If things go as I think, I need you to act fast. I need you to hold Liam back" Theo told him. Scott's eyes widened. Hold back Liam? What the hell was he talking about? "Theo, what's hap-" 

"The hunters are following me," the chimera said to him, turning to look into his eyes. Scott paled, and instinctively turned to look around, but felt nothing, no smell, no noise. "They're not here now. The school is a little crowded to start a shooting, don't you think?'' 

''Why do they follow you? And how long?'' The alpha growled. "I think a couple of weeks," the chimera muttered in response. Scott opened his mouth in disbelief. ''A couple of weeks? And you tell me just now?" He shouted indignantly.

"Liam doesn't have to know" the chimera growled with obviousness. Scott reasoned a second, slapping his hands in his face. Of course he hadn't said it. Liam. How could he not have thought of it? ''Why? I mean, why do they suddenly follow you?'' He asked confused. 

"After they attacked Peter they disappeared," Theo explained, "but then ... then a couple of weeks ago I went out into the forest as a wolf, and I heard footsteps. I didn't see anyone, but it was too weird. I stayed a few more minutes around, but when I didn't hear anything anymore, I turned back, and I came out of the woods. After a few blocks, I saw a black car follow me. They were them, I'm sure'' ''They know you can turn into a wolf '' murmured Scott suddenly. Damn. 

''Right. Wolves who can do a full shift are very rare, and they probably have just see me doing that. They will believe that I'm more dangerous than a normal wolf. And in fact, a couple of days later I noticed the same car going around the city, and I found it a little everywhere" said Theo. "And if they took you?" Shouted the alpha. 

"I'm good at escaping, you know? I only went in very crowded places, and tried not to change my habits. If I had done it so suddenly, they would have understood that I had noticed them'' the chimera explained to him in a sigh. 

"Shit," growled Scott - now what? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, what do you want me to do? I don't think they know that I noticed them, I'm pretty sure. But I know they will attack, they will find a way, and there will certainly be a time when by force of circumstances I will be alone. It is a matter of time'' the chimera made a shrug. 

"You are too calm about that, Theo" the wolf told him. The chimera ran a hand through his hair. "I can't let myself be moved by other emotions," he told him. "Liam doesn't know, Scott. And he doesn't have to know. If they try to attack me, I don't want them to take him too. I don't care about me, I just care that their target is not Liam. He miraculously came out of it the other time'' 

"You can't hide it from him," said Scott incredulously, "and you can't think of doing that alone. You are now part of a pack, and even if you care little about your life, well, that's not the same for us. We care, _Liam_ cares'' 

''You know him - the chimera growled - how much do you think it will take for him to throw himself against the hunters? I need you to hold him back, just this" ''Do you think I can hold him back?" Scott said, stunned. 

''You're the alpha. He must obey you" said Theo, of course. It almost made Scott laugh. Liam would never have listened to him. Especially if Theo had been involved. "Liam won't listen to me," the wolf smiled, shaking his head, "it's true, I'm his alpha. But he knows how to handle himself too much. He made decisions that only an alpha could make. He took you out of that hell, and didn't listen to me when I told him to send you back down. He took responsibility for what you would have done. He brought you to keep the ghost riders busy, even knowing that you could have left him alone in battle. He saved your life, and you saved his. He trusted you to the point of breaking the sword, even if you were doing it on purpose. And he left you free to leave, when many wanted to kill you. You are his mate, and do you still think he would listen to _me_ if something happened to you? "Theo looked at him in surprise, and bit his indecisive lip. 

"I know how Liam is" said the chimera, "and I know that he throws himself into things without a minimum of self-preservation. And as much as I love this side of his, Scott, I must also protect him. That's why I'm asking you'' 

''Are you sure they will come to get you?'' Asked the alpha. "Who ever talked about getting me?" The chimera chuckled bitterly. Scott's eyes widened, and he shook his head forcefully. 

"No - he growled, getting up - that's out of the question. Do you think I will let them come and kill you? Why is this what you think they'll do, right?'' 

''They think I'm too dangerous for them. I can do a full-shift, and I'm immune to their darts, even if they don't know it yet. If they realize that in the pack there is someone else who can do a full-shift, they will be in danger too. Tell Derek and Malia not to change, for no reason'' 

''You can't think I'll just sit still while they're-'' 

''I'm not asking you this. You better than anyone know how hard it is to get me out. I can fight back. What I want is you to hold Liam. Don't let him do anything stupid or reckless," said Theo, with a determined look. Scott ran a hand through his hair, and nodded. God, what a situation. "I'll try to stop him if he should try something stupid, but I can't guarantee you that I'll succeed" he granted him. 

"Thanks," the chimera murmured, much more relieved now. His eyes darted to the field, where Liam was walking along with other boys of the team. He was laughing at a few jokes, and he spontaneously smiled at seeing him so relaxed. Scott caught his eye, and in any case found them nice and perfect, in their antipodes. "Be careful," the alpha said. 

Theo turned to look at him, and nodded, before going down the steps and heading for his car. Liam saw him at that moment, and noticed how his mate was lost in his thoughts. He looked up, noticing how Scott, in the stands, had his eyes on Theo, and his arms crossed over his chest. Tense of nervousness. Liam frowned before being distracted by the coach.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	29. Too Good At Goodbyes

He knew it would happen. He had known it for days, and he felt it coming. That was why he had sent Liam away, he didn't have to be there, or he would have done something stupid. He knew him too well, and he knew he would be gone crazy when he knew. But that was how it was supposed to go, that was how things should have happened. The screeching of wheels on the asphalt made a grin appear on his face. He stretched his shoulder, and turned when he heard the sound of footsteps on the leaves. The grin became a mischievous grin as he pulled his hands out of his jeans pockets and looked at them. There were eight of them. At the slightest movement he made, the guns immediately pointed at him. He lowered his face and smiled crookedly before raising it. ''I was expecting for you to show up a little earlier'' he broke into a grin. 

''If you want – the man in front of everyone smiled seraphicly, and Theo realized that he had the same smell he had sensed in all the three places - if you want, we can always go and get your little boyfriend'' Theo bared his teeth, while anger began to boil in his veins like fire. ''If you just try to touch him with a single finger, I'll tear your heart out'' he said. His eyes glowed bright yellow, and a growl echoed in the forest.

  
 

*

  
 

''I tell you that we have to set a trap in the old zoo, and that we have to do it right away'' Derek was insisting on that for what was probably the longest hour of his life. Liam snorted at those words. ''And I say we have to wait'' Scott scolded. ''We can no longer wait. How many are dying, Scott? We are the next'' the biggest wolf took over. They had been going on like this since that morning. He had noticed that Scott gave him strange looks from time to time, moreover, he didn't understand why he insisted on having to wait. Wait for what, then? They had no better plan. More time passed, and probably more worse it was. Malia looked up annoyed, she couldn't take it either. In fact, none of them could take it anymore. ''Scott, what should we wait for?'' Mason intervened at that point. 

The alpha turned to look at him, an almost exasperated look. ''We do not know how many there are - Scott replied in a sigh - I do not want any of us to risk life in vain. We are already too exposed in this way'' Derek stared at him as if he had gone crazy. And the others probably didn't notice, but he did. He had been a wolf all his life, he knew perfectly when someone tried to stay calm and use words that were not lies. Things you couldn't argue with, and Scott was doing it, but why? There were only two people among them so good as to trick someone like that, and certainly one of those wasn't the alpha. One was his uncle, who was sitting on the spiral staircase with his exasperated face. The other was Theo, but the chimera wasn't there, and he didn't like it. 

"You can't prevent something bad from happening," Corey told him with a shrug. Bad things happened, period. Nothing more, nothing less. ''I know- But we can also try to limit the damage'' Scott continued. Derek snorted in disbelief. There was something wrong. Something that he missed. Scott was not so stubborn. ''Scott, they're right. We have to make a move now'' Liam told him. The alpha turned to look at his beta. He knew very well that they were right, he just needed more time. 

''All right. But we'll do it in a couple of days. We need time to define the plan well'' he surrendered eventually. Liam smiled at him and nodded, relieved. Like the others, who seemed happy that the alpha had convinced himself. In all that though, Derek kept staring at him. There was nothing to define, the plan could not be changed more than that. ''Where is Theo?'' Mason then asked, realizing that the chimera had not arrived yet. Derek gave another look at the alpha, which seemed imperceptibly upset at that question. "He had something to do," his best friend answered, shrugging his shoulders. It seemed strange to Mason, but he kept it to himself. Generally, Theo never left Liam alone. 

''How do we do it? Will we move all together?'' asked Malia approaching the table. The map of the zoo in the middle. "It would be the safest thing," Peter murmured, "but it would also attract too much attention. We should go a little at a time, and only afterwards, make it clear that we are all there'' 

''It is the most sensible idea'' Stiles confirmed throwing a look at his best friend. Scott nodded, and decided that yes, it made sense. ''Are you still of the idea that we should stay here?'' Lydia asked. The wolves in the room looked at each other, and then Derek nodded. Stiles started to open his mouth, but the wolf's glance made him shut up immediately. Derek didn't have the face of someone he would negotiate with. And Stiles, he could see it in his eyes, this time he wouldn't have convinced him. No way. 

''Scratch that'' Corey found himself mumbling. Mason smiled at him ''Liam, you proposed the zoo. How do you suggest to split up?'' asked Derek. The smallest nodded, and then did his best to show the others the various quarries and galleries. He explained that it would be much better to split up into pairs, and trap the hunters into various galleries. They would have passed quickly between one and the other. ''There is always the unknown of their number'' Scott reasoned. 

''Not in this way - Liam made him present - we will pass from one gallery to another, they will not have the time to realize which direction to take. And even if others arrive, they can't all move in one. They would have the worst in that case too, and they must believe they have an advantage'' 

''He is right'' Lydia agreed. ''In this way we can win'' Malia realized, suddenly happy. ''Yes, but we must hope that it works. Luring them will not be easy - Liam continued - they will be looking for an open face battle until the end. And in that case, well. . .'' 

''In that case we would have the worst'' Derek concluded for him. Liam nodded, and the wolf ran a hand over his eyes, thinking. ''God, it's damn risky and difficult. They have weapons'' Scott snorted. 

''It is risky - agreed Peter - but it is also the only alternative we have'' 

''Why? is there another?'' Mason said ironically. ''Yes, I call it "Run like hell".'' the wolf snapped. ''Funny'' Malia muttered for nothing amused by the joke. The father raised his eyes to the sky. ''So - started Stiles - or it works, or it works'' 

''Exactly'' Liam commented. Corey sighed, almost to the limit of endurance. It was getting really too hard, maybe even for them. Generally they were good at getting out of those situations, but this time. This time it seemed that they were sinking alone even before reaching a conclusion. ''If it doesn't work, what do we do?'' asked Stiles eventually. 

''If it doesn't work, then we're screwed'' Peter replied, catching an elbow from Lydia. ''If it doesn't work we should leave - Derek said - and we should hide for a while'' 

''Do you want to be a fugitive?'' his mate frowned. ''The idea doesn't even excite me, Stiles. But if the alternative is to die, I would say that being a fugitive is a better choice'' said the wolf. 

''I agree with you, nephew'' Peter intervened. "Derek, where do you think we could go?" Scott told him. He had no intention of leaving Beacon Hills in Gerard's hands. ''I don't know yet, but I know it would be the smartest thing to do'' 

''And at that point? Do we spend our lives hiding?'' asked Malia. 

''No. We find other packs, we find those who are willing to fight, and we come back'' explained Derek. 

''An army of werewolves'' Lydia commented at the end. 

''Not only - Peter added - somewhere there are other banshees, sweetness. Witches, coyotes, and many other supernatural beings in search of revenge'' ''So it would start a war'' said Scott looking seriously at Derek. "We're already at war, Scotty," sighed Stiles. 

"I won't let others die because of us, Stiles" "It wouldn't be your fault. It's Gerard's fault'' Malia pointed out. 

''Guys, I don't think it's that simple'' Corey told them. ''He's right. Many will not fight. Some alphas, they would think about their packs, they don't care if we have a problem - Liam said - in fact, they could take it out on us that maybe we brought the problem to them too'' 

''Liam is right'' Peter said thinking about it. Liam spread his arms, as if to thank him that someone had understood. Giggle was about to escape from Peter, when the sudden smell of panic from Lydia stopped him. Suddenly all the wolves turned toward her, the smell was so strong that they stiffened. ''Lydia'' Stiles tried to call her. 

Suddenly, the memory of the girl's vision a few days before broke his breath, and he instinctively turned to look at Derek. The wolf was watching the banshee. The sound of a thousand pieces of glass broke the silence that had been created. The cup in Lydia's hands had shattered, and although everyone in that room could have grabbed it before it touched the ground, no one had moved an inch. Lydia dropped to the ground, on her knees, and her hands covered her ears, as if she didn't want to hear. As if trying to cover up a scream. Stiles and Peter stood by her in an instant, each on one side calling to her, but with no response. Scott darted his eyes to the others in the room, they were all stuck, trying to understand what it was happening, or what she was seeing. Stiles and Peter's attempts to call her were in vain, the banshee did not respond. 

''Theo'' Lydia hissed through clenched teeth, panic in her voice. She raised his face, his gaze lost in space, "Theo" she murmured. This time louder, and the others paled when they saw that warm tears were running down the banshee's face, out of control. Instinctively they turned to look at Liam, but the wolf was lost as her. His gaze faraway as Lydia's, and the hands that began to tremble. ''Liam?'' Scott tried to call him, but the beta snapped, his eyes going from yellow to blue in an uncontrolled way. ''Theo'' came out in a severed breath, and rushed out of the loft, with Stiles leaping to his feet in half a second and running after him. Derek yelled at him to stop, but he didn't listen. ''Fuck'' hissed Mason, and without listening to the others, he followed the two out of the loft. Something had happened, and Liam didn't look like himself anymore. When Mason also left, the loft was enveloped in silence, except for Lydia, who continued to murmur Theo's name in Peter's arms.

  
 

''Liam, go slow, damn it'' Mason shouted with the lungs that were about to burst. Stiles next to him seemed to be about to faint. It was not a good idea to run after a werewolf. The point was that Liam didn't answer, he didn't even listen to them. When they arrived a few meters from the chimera house, Liam stopped abruptly, and then started running again towards the house. Mason and Stiles widened their eyes when they noticed a trail of blood along the path, and they had no time to do anything but look at each other, that the wolf's growl made his nerves and skin bristle. They ran inside moving the door already open, and what they saw made him short of breath. Theo was on the ground, and there was blood everywhere, even too much according to Mason. Stiles swallowed, realizing that he really had no idea how much blood was in a person's body until he saw it. The chimera seemed motionless, the blood still poured from the wound in his chest, and Stiles almost vomited when he saw that it was just below his heart. Liam was kneeling on the ground beside him, and his eyes were upset, his blue eyes wide open, and his hands were shaking with anger. Hands and shirt already stained with Theo's blood. 

He and Mason immediately approached from the opposite side. "We have to take him to Deaton," Stiles said immediately, examining how the chimera had taken more blows. The lip was split, and the blood dripped from there too. Mason shot him a worried look, and Stiles returned it. He didn't know whether to worry more about Theo or Liam. The chimera seemed to make a slight jolt, and even they could hear the pulse suddenly accelerate. Liam took his face in his hands, calling him scared, but he seemed unconscious. ''Theo. Theo, please'' the wolf pleaded in a broken voice. Seeing him in that state was tearing him apart. The feeling of pain he had felt in the loft was increasing dramatically, and he was afraid to know why. He glanced at the wound when he realized that he hadn't begun to heal at all, and his attention was caught by a strange liquid where the wound was. 

His eyes widened, and panic and fear began to take over any other emotion. No. No. ''Theo, please, open your eyes'' he called him again, and this time the chimera seemed to narrow his eyes. His mate's blue eyes made him breathe again, but Theo didn't seem polished, and his accelerated beat was suddenly starting to slow down. Too much for a chimera. Stiles looked at him worriedly, and grabbed Theo's wrist, feeling how weak the beat was. Oh no. It didn't have to happen. Theo had a spasm as a black liquid came out of his mouth, and Liam growled at the sight. He couldn't lose him, not like that. No, he couldn't. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus and take his pain away, but it didn't work. No, it had to work, he had to do it. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. The beat suddenly accelerated again, and this seemed to lift him, but then. . . then it stopped. Silence filled his ears, bursting and deafening like an echo. And the emptiness enveloped him completely. He could no longer feel him. He no longer felt his mate under his skin, he had disappeared, torn away. He was alone again. What he felt could not be described, it was as if a thousand people had grabbed his soul together and were pulling at the same time until it pierced it. His wolf was whining with pain, and without even realizing it, he was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding in his chest to get out. He didn't want to feel it, he just wanted it to end. He wanted someone to pull his heart out of his chest and throw it away. He wanted someone to suck his soul away in order to stop everything. He had to stop, whatever he felt he wanted to stop. It was like something was tearing apart his soul, a pain that took away all the air in his lungs. 

He pulled Theo's body into his lap, under the shocked and desperate gaze of the other two. He began to caress his hair in a neurotic way, growling at every word that came out. He couldn't take it anymore, he was drowning in his pain, and the deafening silence he felt coming from the other was killing him. It couldn't be true. He would have closed his eyes, and when he opened them Theo would have been there, with that mischievous smile to embarrass him as usual. The wire that held them together was broken. 

''No, please, no - he sobbed in tears that he didn't even realize he was pouring, until they wet the other's face - Please don't do this to me'' Stiles stared at him with a lump in his throat, again in shock that his friend was dead. Theo was gone, but the most heartbreaking thing was Liam's pain. He could almost feel it, and it was so strong that it drowned them too. He was reliving what had happened with Derek in Mexico, and he didn't wish it on anyone. ''Don't leave me alone, you can't do this to me. You promised we would leave together, and I'm not leaving without you - he was growling between the sobs, and to Mason all that tore at his soul. He couldn't see his best friend like that - Love, please. Please, I love you. I love you and you can't leave me alone. I still need you'' he continued, while his hands touched Theo's face. Liam was completely broken, totally desperate. He continued to caress his face and hair in uncoordinated gestures. He was trembling with anger and pain. 

''Liam'' Stiles called him, the tears also wet his face, but the wolf shook his head undaunted. ''No, no, no. I can't live without him - he growled - you can't leave. Come back to me, please. You can't die, you can't. Stay with me, please. You can't leave me alone'' he shouted, punching so hard on the chest of the chimera, that Mason held his breath, believing that he had smashed his bones. All Liam could think of was that he couldn't see his blue eyes anymore, he couldn't kiss him the way he liked. He couldn't help thinking about how much he would miss his touches, and his way of hugging him or his calling him "pup" every two seconds. He could no longer make love with him, he would never hear him laugh again. And just that. . . just that was enough to make him want to die. Because if Theo wasn't there, there was no love. And he couldn't do it anymore. Liam didn't even seem to realize it, but he kept calling him. He kept asking him not to leave him alone while stroking his hair and face with his bloody hands, while he kept crying and hugging him, and Mason couldn't look at him anymore. He turned his head away, trying to wipe away his tears, but Liam's sobs and tears didn't help him at all. Stiles, next to him, seemed lost, as if stuck in another world, when at Liam's umpteenth hit, such a loud sound broke into the room. 

Mason turned abruptly, believing someone was there, but when he saw Stiles's eyes widen, he realized that no one was there. That sound. . . that sound was a beat. He saw Liam's eyes widen as he stopped his sobs and bit his lip, looking at the chimera's body. The chest that rose and fell fast under the tremors of tears. The void suddenly disappeared, and Theo's presence beneath his skin came back as disruptive as a waterfall, making him breathe again, now accelerated. _He felt him._ He could feel him again. 

He could hear his wolf stop growling with pain and let himself go to a whimper so happy that it broke every wall. He felt how his soul was mending, returning to find its foothold in the boy lying on him. He felt his heart beating again only for his mate. 

''Love'' the wolf whispered, calling him, his eyes still bright and his face wet. A glimmer of hope that suddenly came to life. And under the incredulous looks of Mason and Stiles, Liam shook Theo's hand. Liam's veins immediately turned as dark as they had never seen him, and the wolf's eyes changed to yellow, as he snarled and gritted his teeth. Mason didn't even want to imagine how much pain he was passing from one to the other. Liam went on like this for what seemed like hours, but were only seconds. When he stopped taking the pain, Liam seemed tired and deeply destroyed, so destroyed that Mason believed he would never recover. Suddenly, Theo's body gave a start and a growl came out of the lips of the chimera, with eyes that turned yellow. Liam took his face in his hands as he tried to calm him, and seemed to succeed, because a second later his breathing and the accelerated beat of the chimera returned to normal. 

Theo's blue eyes looked at Liam for a few seconds, before closing again, but the wolf felt his mate's hand go and tighten his, in a grip so weak that he didn't believe it belonged to him. Instinctively he squeezed against him, returning to breathe deeply the smell of the chimera. He bit his lip, wanted to cry and scream until the next morning. Although unconscious, he was alive. He hadn't left him alone. He wanted to scream for all the fear and anger he was feeling, he was terrified that Theo might die in his arms again, that this time he couldn't bring him back to him. He let himself go to a sob, biting his lip, while other tears ran down his face. He could feel him, he could feel him. He had to calm down, but he was afraid to step away from him. He was scared to death that if he separated from him, the heart of the other would stop beating again. The thread was sewn up again. And he was there. ''We have to go to Deaton - Stiles burst out - they shot him with a yellow wolfbane'' 

''Liam?'' Mason called him, and the other nodded. He knew they had to go. But he was still shocked by what had just happened. Theo had died in his arms. He bit his lip in blood, forcing himself not to freak out, he must think of his mate first. "Let's take your car," Stiles said, grabbing the keys in the kitchen and heading out. Liam stood up with Theo in his arms, and Mason followed him out of the house. Liam slipped on the back seats, with Theo's body lying and his mate's head on his legs, while Mason placed himself in the front seat next to Stiles, who started the engine right away 

"I'll call the others," Mason murmured softly, and Liam just nodded, not taking his eyes off Theo's face. Stiles watched him from the mirror, and he didn't want to imagine how he should feel. He had felt himself dying when Derek had died in Mexico, and Liam. . . they were bound, he didn't even want to think about what he had felt before. ''Liam, how did you do? - asked his best friend softly and cautiously - I mean, he was, was...-'' 

''Wolfy cardiac massage? - Stiles intruded - He punched him so hard in the chest that not even fifty cardiac massages would have brought him back'' 

''Is that your hypothesis?'' said Mason. ''I don't know. It is the only logical thing'' the other one bounced, accelerating. They had to move. ''Peter said that with his mate near a wolf can heal faster'' the wolf answered them in a whisper. His eyes were glued to Theo's face, and he seemed lost, almost empty in some ways. He kept holding it against him with possessive doings. 

''Yes, but he didn't have to heal, he was de-...'' Mason tried, but the wolf interrupted him brutally. "Don't say it," Liam hissed in a snarl, making him shiver. He had never seen and heard his best friend like that. They arrived at the veterinary clinic in less than five minutes, and as soon as they got out Liam rushed inside, where Deaton had him enter the laboratory immediately. The others probably warned him of their arrival. Mason realized just then that Liam was covered with the blood of his mate, and that made him freeze. Liam seemed another person at the time. Totally at the mercy of emotions that he couldn't even decipher. ''Liam, you have to go out'' the vet told him. The wolf growled at him, not willing to break away from Theo. ''I don't move from here'' he replied. "To make him feel better, I have to make him feel worse first. And that implies pain. I can't do it if you are here threating me because I'm hurting him'' Deaton said. At those words, Liam seemed to resume a bit of clarity and after having touched the older's hair again, he came out, followed by Stiles as the door closed behind them. 

Mason and Stiles sat down with a sigh of relief on the chairs in the waiting room, while Liam stood at the door. His arms were tense and stiff, his eyes closed. He seemed focused, and Stiles would have bet anything that he was focused on his mate's heartbeat. He saw him tremble every now and then. At every hiss that came from the adjacent room, the wolf quivered, clenching his fists. He was trying to restrain himself, and he knew it. And it was like that, when the rest of the pack broke into the clinic half an hour later, that they found him. Clenched fists, drops of scarlet liquid that stained the floor slipping through his fingers. Stiles could no longer distinguish Theo's blood from Liam's. ''What happened?'' asked Peter. 

''The hunters. They had the yellow wolfbane'' Stiles informed them. ''What?'' Malia shouted. Scott kept looking at Liam, who seemed to be completely enveloped in a dark shadow like the night. The air around him was thick and saturated with anger. Such an apparent calm that it would soon be broken. ''When we arrived, there was blood everywhere, and Theo was. . well, he was dying here, and then ...'' Mason murmured, not knowing whether to continue or not. Liam's reaction from just before had frightened him. He looked so cold in his stillness. He seemed drained of emotion, and if Theo died, Mason didn't know if his best friend could ever come back himself. "He's dead," Lydia interrupted, turning everyone towards her. "He's dead. I felt it'' 

''Yes, but Liam brought him back. And I have no idea how he did it'' Stiles whispered, glancing towards the wolf, who hadn't moved an inch. Lydia made her eyes wander between them, and Derek looked thoughtful. Much more than usual. A groan of pain broke the silence that had been created, clearly coming from the room where the chimera was. Liam clenched his fists more, increasing the speed of the blood flowing down his hands. Scott tried to get close to his beta, but the growl he made made him lock in place. Liam was getting angry, everyone could hear him, and Mason had a hard time reconnecting that boy to his best friend. It was hard to identify that angry wolf with what he had been crying in despair less than an hour ago. Something was wrong, and he confirmed it when Liam turned to Scott. The fists even more closed, and the eyes completely yellow. ''Liam?'' Lydia tried to call him, but he gave a growl so loud that it made the whole room vibrate. Liam was boiling, his anger had taken over him. Just thinking about it a little earlier when he couldn't feel Theo inside him anymore was infuriating him like never before, and realizing that it was Scott's fault was only making the situation worse. The hunters. They had found Theo, and it was no an accident. He thought back to the conversation he had had days before with his mate, and another growl broke through his teeth. 

"Why were you at Scott's school today?" he had asked Theo a few days before. "I had to ask him something" "What?" he had frowned. "About the hunters" the chimera smiled at him, and before he could ask any more questions, he had attacked his mouth making him smile. 

''You knew it. You knew they were following him and you didn't do anything'' he growled at the alpha. The others' eyes shifted to Scott, who seemed to have his heart in his throat. Liam was frightening him, he had never been so full of anger, and a hint of what seemed like hate. ''He asked me not to say anything, Liam'' the alpha tried with calm tones, while he received glances shocked by the rest of the pack. "Are you kidding?" shouted Peter. 

"You had to stop him'' Liam shouted. "He didn't want to be stopped," Scott replied calmly. Getting angry too would not have led to anything good. "Did you know and did nothing? - said Derek, shaking his head - You didn't even tell us. Is that why you told me and Malia not to shift? They saw Theo doing it, didn't they?'' Before the alpha could even think about answering, another groan of pain and a quick beat covered his voice. Liam narrowed his eyes, but did not move from his position in front of Scott. When he opened them again, Scott thought they were more yellow than before. Corey looked at him worriedly, and Mason had his hands on his face. He didn't know what would happen if Theo died. He had seen Liam shatter completely, and recompose himself as soon as Theo's heart beat again. But at that moment, in that minute, in the eyes of his best friend he had only read pure and simple agony. So much so that he wanted to die. And Mason skipped a beat when he realized it was true. 

_"It's like you died too."_ It's what Theo had said when asked, and this had happened to Liam. He was dead too. And the others hadn't understood it. They did not realize that Liam's fury was due to the fact that he no longer felt his mate, even if for a single minute. ''Liam, I know how you feel, but...'' Scott tried, but he growled at him, making him back off. It looked like he wanted to jump to his throat. ''No, you don't know how I feel. You don't understand, he's dead before. He's _dead_. And if he dies now, it's just your fault, do you understand me? - Liam screamed in a snarl - And I swear to God, if he dies... I will kill you'' he growled in his face, making the others' eyes open. He was trembling with rage and hatred from head to toe, Lydia seemed almost to be able to see a dark aura around the wolf. 

Liam wasn't himself, he was someone completely different. And now the banshee understood why Peter always said that the bond was a double-edged sword. Scott's eyes widened, suddenly scared by his beta. Peter stared at him with wide eyes, as Stiles did, whose lungs seemed suddenly out of order. Mason swallowed, did not have the courage to approach his best friend. What happened to Liam? Was the bond with his mate really so deep? At another groan of pain from Theo, Liam growled, and then headed toward the door of the clinic, with a firm step. ''Liam, where-'' Lydia tried, but he stopped, stiffening his muscles. ''Doing what we had to do from the beginning'' the wolf replied hard, while Corey moved away to let him pass, without trying to stop him. Malia and Derek looked at Scott, as if to tell him to stop him, but the alpha didn't even seem to be there. Derek grabbed him by the arm, and Liam gave him an angry look. '' Attacking the hunters is not the solution now'' he said. 

Liam growled, moving away from his grip, and to everyone's surprise Stiles was the one to tell Derek to let him go. "Let him go," Stiles told him, while the others stared at him as if he had gone crazy - he died in his arms, Der'' the boy continued with a lump in his throat, and he saw the awareness pass into his eyes. He knew he had touched a nerve even for them. The wolf let him go, and Liam opened the door, going out into the darkness of the evening. ''We let him go like this?'' Lydia shouted to Scott, but the alpha just ran his hands over his face, sitting on one of the chairs. 

Malia, who had remained silent and upset so far, rushed over to him. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "It's not your fault, Scott. Theo asked you'' the coyote told him stroking his hair. 

''Malia is right - Derek said after a while - you should have told us, it is true, but don't think too much about what Liam says. He is shocked by what happened to his mate'' 

''I follow him. I don't trust him to go alone. He's upset and out of control'' Peter said, coming out of the clinic immediately to look for Liam, but of the wolf, there was already no trace. ''Fuck'' Peter hissed in a snarl.

  
 

*

  
 

When Peter managed to find Liam, after more than half an hour, he could not believe his eyes. The wolf was standing in the middle of the road, on the main road where he and Derek had been attacked once, his nails receding and his eyes turning blue as he turned in his direction. He seemed so cold, that Peter himself had difficulty recognizing him. The storm that broke out earlier was increasing, and Liam was completely wet, his shirt torn in several places and there was blood everywhere. The scene behind him made the elder wolf run ice in his veins, he didn't remember ever having seen so much anger and hatred in someone. Three black cars were turning over on the side of the road, one was even on fire, and the lifeless bodies of nine hunters lay on the ground. Peter swallowed, seeing how Liam was going to meet him, with a slow and firm step. He had no idea what the boy had felt finding his mate in that state, but what he had just done was a fairly tangible proof. When Liam was close to him he glanced at him, and the wolf read in his eyes that he was returning at least a little more to himself. ''Not that I care about hunters, but...'' 

''I will not regret it if you are asking that - Liam said hardly - it had to be done. You said it too, that is the only way'' ''I know - Peter replied - let's go back to the clinic, before someone come'' Liam just nodded, and went to the biggest wolf's car, followed from a Peter still amazed. All that anger seemed to have suddenly turned calm as soon as it had been vented. He suspected that if he didn't find the hunters, he could vent it on Scott. And for the first time, Peter had the doubt that the alpha would survive. All the drive, the younger wolf remained silent, merely looking out the window. When they arrived at the clinic, Peter turned off the engine and got out of the car. Liam seemed too calm, and when they opened the door stepping in, everyone's eyes focused on them. Derek's eyes widened as he noticed how Liam had been tanned. He had blood on his face, on his hands, and on his clothes. The rain had failed to wash it away, and the smell was quite clear. ''Liam, what..'' swallowed Mason. "He killed nine hunters - Peter sighed - all by himself" 

Stiles's eyes widened, but he could not understand it. If he could have had Derek in his hands, he probably would have freaked out too. Just _thinking_ about the pain brought Liam to blind anger, and only a fool would have not realized it. "Did you kill them?" Scott's voice asked, for the first time since the beta had left. "Yes" Liam replied without even looking at him. Stiles shivered. Liam's voice seemed so cold that he doubted what he could do. ''Liam, they were...'' the alpha began, but that growled in his direction. 

''Did you prefer I killed you? - he growled, getting angry again. Peter was behind him in a second trying to hold him back, and he gave a warning look to Scott - Don't tell me what's right and what's wrong'' 

''I'm not saying it's right or wrong'' Scott replied, standing up, and trying to get closer. ''If you approach me, I could hurt you a lot - Liam warned him - They hurt my mate'' concluded the beta, making it clear what he thought. Before Stiles could say anything, the lab door opened, and Liam spun around in Deaton's direction, as everyone did. ''You got here on time - he said with a smile to Liam - it is amazing how much pain a mate can absorb from another. If it hadn't been for you he would have died'' 

''Can I see him?'' Liam asked with his heart in his throat, suddenly seemed to be back the guy that everyone knew. He seemed to turn on and off that furious side like nothing. But Stiles knew that feeling well, that relief that made you breathe and live again, knowing that the other was fine. ''Sure. He heals faster when he has his mate nearby'' Deaton told him nodding and making room for him to pass. Liam took a step, opening the door, but then stopped. "Don't try to get into this room," he growled, returning to his cold, detached voice a little earlier, then turned to Stiles. ''Thanks'' he told him, before entering and closing the door behind him. The others turned to look at him, but the human did not speak. He suspected that "thank you" was due to his insistence on letting him go a little earlier. Liam knew he could understand him. ''I think it is better if we go'' Corey's voice broke the silence. Malia nodded, and stood up taking Scott's hand and trying to smile at him. Slowly they all came out, leaving the clinic in complete silence, while Deaton sighed and decided to go upstairs to his apartment.

*

  
 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Liam flung himself near the bed where the chimera was. A pang in his heart pierced him from side to side as he watched his mate in those conditions. His breathing and heartbeat were regular, as usual, he felt calm under his skin. He was fine. It was all he could think of now. 

He had a bandage on his shoulder that covered his chest, where there was a hole before. He could see the mark of the crescent moon peeking beneath it, almost calling him. The wolf approached slowly, he didn't want to wake him. When he was in front of it he bent, until he sat on the edge of the bed. The mattress bent under his weight, and that was probably why the other's face twisted into a grimace. Liam put his hand to caress his hair and face, gently, he couldn't quite calm himself yet. He needed to hear his voice, he needed to see his eyes. And he was sure that his need had arrived strong and clear to his mate, because after a few seconds, the chimera slowly opened his eyes, blinking his eyelids a few times. Liam held his breath, biting his lip hard, but when his mate's blue eyes met his, he could not prevent warm tears from falling from his eyes. ''Liam'' Theo whispered, and before he realized it, he found the wolf close to him, with his head on his chest. He was squeezing him so hard that it hurt him, and his breath caught when he realized that the other was crying. He ran a hand through his hair, slowly, trying as far as he could to calm him. ''Liam, don't cry, please'' he murmured, trying to sit up, but Liam stopped him, almost obliging him to let him stay down. The wolf slowly raised his face, planting his red and shiny eyes in his. In less than a second, he pulled him closer, much closer. "You're okay" he whispered, trying to stop himself from crying, but he couldn't, he was out of his control. ''I'm fine, but wha-. . . Liam, what did you do?'' he growled when he saw his clothes, especially noticing that he was dirty with blood. The wolf's eyes turned yellow and a growl left his mouth before he knew it. "Don't try to be angry with me," he shouted at him, making his eyes widen, while his eyes went back to being the usual blue sky. "I'm the angry one. Why didn't you tell me they were following you?'' 

''For this - the chimera growled pointing at him - I knew you would have thrown yourself like an idiot against the hunters'' 

''The only idiot here is you'' the angry wolf snorted. 

''Do you want to understand that it was too -'' Theo began being abruptly interrupted by the other, whose eyes seemed to return watery. 

''And do you want to understand that you are dead?'' he shouted with all the breath in his throat. Theo froze at those words, unable to understand. The only thing he knew was that Liam was about to cry again, and that tore his heart. "You died in my arms, you idiot - he growled in a sob - you died for a full minute, and I couldn't feel you anymore. I was drained, everything about you was gone and the only thing I wanted was for someone to tear my heart out of my chest. I just wanted to die'' Theo shuddered as he looked at his mate, while a wave of what Liam had felt struck him under his skin, in his soul, making him feel exactly as Liam had been. And he also wanted to die just feeling how much that had destroyed him. He tried to sit up and grabbed the wolf and pulled him against him to hug him. Liam did not have to be told it twice, and clasped himself in the arms of the chimera. He just wanted Theo to never leave him, for no reason in the world. That wave of pain made Theo gasp, and he felt himself gripped by agony. He could suffocate in such anguish. 

''I'm sorry, pup'' Theo whispered in his ear, and the wolf nodded, pushing himself away from his grip to make him lie down again. And Theo had no heart to oppose, Liam was still too shocked and upset. He didn't need to feel it, he could read it too clearly in his eyes. He just do it him, making him lie down beside him so he could hug him again. When Liam was shaken by another sob, Theo tightened his grip, if he could hold him tighter than that he was already doing, he would, but it was already a steel grip that a human being would already be dead. "I'm alive" he whispered with his lips in his hair, "and I'm fine. I'm here with you, Liam'' 

The wolf nodded, and closed his eyes. He relaxed his muscles, letting Theo gently stroke his back. ''I thought I would never hear your voice again. That I would never held you, or kissed or even saw you. It was horrible, and I don't want it to happen again. So don't die, because I need you. And you don't have to die to save my life, not if my life wouldn't make any sense without you'' he whispered softly with a lost look, even though he was facing the chimera's chest. Theo swallowed, he knew it, he understood it very well. Because for him it would have been the same. Without Liam he could have gone crazy, and there was no turning back. 

''I promise you'' Theo answered him, and then he lowered his face trying to meet Liam's eyes, who responded to that silent call. He put a hand on his face, and approached him to kiss him. For Liam it was like coming back to breathe, like coming home after years of leaving. It was the only thing he wanted since he had seen him on the ground, unconscious and covered in blood. He was the only one he always wanted, and he would do anything to protect him. 

''I love you'' Theo whispered. ''Me too'' he answered, before closing his eyes, lulled to sleep by the chimera's heartbeat.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took me all this time, but this chapter was a bit longer than usual ^^'


	30. Fifthy Shades Of Emotions

 

''Come on, Liam - the chimera murmured to him with a lustful voice - ten days have passed, I'm fine'' 

''I said no'' the wolf replied in a snort. Theo rolled his eyes. His mate had kept him at home for more than a week. Not that he minded to be with him all the time, but he needed to go out, really. The fact was that he did not try very hard to insist, because he understood perfectly how he felt, and absolutely did not want Liam to be hurt that way again. 

However, he needed at least a little bit of fun, but instead, the wolf had insisted that they wouldn't do _anything_ until he recovered. But he was fine by now, he was a chimera, hell. 

He smiled mischievously as an idea leaped into his mind. He rolled onto the bed, moving close to his mate who was fumbling through the school books, puffing every two seconds. He put his hand on Liam's stomach, and began to paint with his finger invisible circles on his skin, until the wolf gave him a frown. He grinned, and slid his hand down, making it sneak under the pants of his mate, who winced and gave him a shocked look, between disappointment and arousal. 

Because Theo knew that Liam wanted him as much as he wanted him, even if he insisted on saying the opposite. He knew him too well. At the slightest nod of the other to push his hand away, the chimera moved swiftly, straddling him and dropping the books to the ground, papers now spread on the floor. "Theo, no," Liam said, trying to hold back a groan as he touched lightly from above the fabric of his boxers. The chimera in all response attacked his mouth, kissing him hard, all his desire passing through his lips. Liam moaned, and Theo grinned on his lips. ''Liam, I've been fine for days. Please, I fucking want you'' he breathed on his lips, gasping from the kiss. He licked his neck brazenly, feeling the erection of the smallest contract under his touches. The wolf seemed to stop for a second, and Theo moved away to look into his eyes and understand what was up now, but he certainly did not expect what happened. 

Without having the time to fully realize it, Liam had turned the positions upside down, and now he found himself with the wolf on top of him. ''Liam?'' he tried to call him by raising an eyebrow. The younger one was looking at him, almost unsure biting hard his lip. They stayed in that position for about ten seconds, with Liam keeping to look at him from above, as if he were studying him. ''Well - he decreed finally, and the chimera was already about to overturn their positions again, looking forward being inside of him, but the wolf forced him to stay down - but this time we do in my own way'' 

Theo's eyes widened. What had happened to his mate? Liam never came up with things like that without the slightest embarrassment. Still in awe, he saw how the little one took off his shirt, and made his own disappear in a blink. He flung himself so quickly on his lips that he didn't give him time to argue or really figured out what was happening, but he let himself melt in that wet kiss that his mate was giving him. 

Then, without the slightest warning, Liam turned him upside down, and Theo found himself on his stomach, with the wolf's tongue on his neck, chills running through him, making him shiver. Liam started leaving wet kisses all along his spine, and he trembled at every touch his skin had with his mate's lips. He found himself mumbling meaningless things, and he felt the wolf smile on his skin at every sound. God, who was up with Liam? He jumped when he heard his mate's hands fumbling with his pants, pulling them down with his boxers. His eyes widened, and he tried to turn around, but Liam didn't let him move. ''Today I am the top'' Liam whispered in his ear, and every nerve in the chimera melted. He just nodded, biting his lip nervously. It was the first time Liam had asked him to change position, and his mate could not have known, but it was the first time he had been in that position. He felt Liam's arousal come under his skin like an electric discharge, and he almost chuckled. ''You are beautiful'' the wolf whispered softly, and even if he could not look at his face, he knew very well that he was blushing as he said it. Theo held his breath when he felt the other undress behind him, and then start kissing him behind his ear, so slowly that his head turned. He felt completely lost in every perception, it was as if every little nerve was already making love with Liam. He was losing it all, when he felt the wolf's tongue go down, more and more down, until he reached his buttocks, and then his opening. He gave a growl when Liam licked that point. ''Liam'' the chimera gasped in a sigh, turning the wolf on even more. The chimera was really turned on now, and couldn't wait for Liam to take him. 

He mumbled when the other placed two fingers directly in his mouth, and the chimera grinned at that resourcefulness by taking them as he sucked, as he heard Liam growl over him. Theo was expecting it to be intense, Liam himself seemed to be sure of himself, but when the youngest brought his fingers to his hole pushing inside, his breath caught in his throat. 

Hell if it hurt, but the arousal he was feeling now overcame everything else. He found himself moaning and panting, and Liam brought his face close to his neck, leaving light kissed behind his ear, and on his jaw. It went on like that for whole minutes, so many that it seemed like hours to the chimera. Then the little one took his fingers away, and Theo let out an annoyed whimper that made him smile. Liam looked at him, his back tense and quivering, his shoulders broad. 

Liam was going crazy, for the way his mate reacted to his touches. He was simply wonderful. He positioned himself behind him and went slowly to his ear. ''Are you ready?'' he sighed softly. Theo nodded, relaxing all the muscles in his body, waiting. And then, when he least expected it, Liam took it. His eyes widened. It was a totalizing sensation, he felt so full of his mate that he could implode at any moment. A slight pang of pain made him moan, and the wolf kissed the back of his neck, his chest rubbed to his back, as if to grounded him. As if he wanted to protect it from everything. 

''Sorry'' the wolf told him, but Theo let go to a sigh, shaking his head, and pushing back to him to tell him to move, and Liam immediately satisfied him. For Liam it was something amazing, now he could understand how his mate felt every time he took it and made him his. It was beautiful, and it seemed that he and Theo were born just to make love, and he knew that it really was. He gave a growl when he pushed himself harder, speeding up his thrusts. The chimera kept moaning and panting at the mercy of him, and it was pure music that pinched every nerve of his. He bit his shoulder making him growl as he pushed deeper into him. 

''You are so hot, love'' he blew on his shoulder. Theo growled, and his eyes glowed yellow, while a moan went up his throat until he escaped from his lips. ''Do you like it?'' Liam snarled at him with another thrust. Theo's brain was going up in smoke. Feeling Liam like that was driving him crazy. ''God, yes'' he growled in response with a groan. 

It was an incredible feeling, and Liam seemed to take him in such a slow and calculated way, as he crawled over him, to make his heart stop. "You are so beautiful," the wolf reapeted, increasing the thrusts, and sensing how the chimera whined more and more. He knew how much Theo liked his voice while they were making love ''I love you'' he said to him then, and from his mate's barked moan, he sensed that he was reaching his climax, and with one last more hard thrust he came into he, filling him completely, while he felt the other empty himself with him. He dropped onto the back of the chimera, which was breathing heavily. He left him a kiss between his shoulder blades with a soft touch, feeling the oldest resume breathing regularly. He slipped slowly from him, rolling around beside him and blushing, when he saw the way the chimera was looking at him. ''I have to say, pup. I didn't expect this dominant side of your'' Theo chuckled, getting more comfortable to be able to pull him against him. Liam bit his lip, actually realizing what he had done. 

''Sorry - he whispered planting his blue eyes in the other's - I needed to feel you'' 

Theo smiled at him, fully understanding what he meant, and hugged him tight. ''It has been fucking amazing - he then chuckled seeing him burn completely - but I love making you mine'' 

''I know'' Liam laughed offended, and gave him a light punch on the chest, then laying his head down, and taking a breath relaxing completely. Theo turned on his side, laying his head on one hand, while with the other he began to play with the matted locks of his mate's hair. Being that way with Liam was one of the things he liked the most. He felt damn good as he felt him curl up against him, and enjoy his distracted touches that way. ''And anyway, you're the first one I allowed to do it'' he confessed to him a few minutes later.

Liam looked up at him in surprise. Unlike him, the older one had slept with others before him, but he didn't know that. Even if thinking about it, he was not surprised so much. In that field, Theo was definitely the dominant part, and his animal nature incited him the most. ''So I christened your ass?'' Liam laughed, while the other laughed biting his ear. "I like it when you're so spontaneous" Theo replied. 

Liam gave him a smile so beautiful that it made his heart and stomach twist. He grabbed him by the hair and started kissing him, he was never tired of doing it, it was something he could do forever. Liam's breath was pure oxygen for him. He interwined his hands with his. ''I love you'' Theo blew on his lips, and the smallest pulled him on him, deepening the kiss.

  
 

*

''Sweetie, what are you doing here?'' Peter's voice led her to immediately raise her head, almost in sync with her step that stopped. The wolf was in front of her, with such a beautiful smile, and those blue magnetic eyes. She found herself licking her lips, almost in tension, and the man seemed to realize it. ''Lydia? - he called her again - Are you okay?'' 

''Yes - the banshee said then - I'm fine, I was just coming for. . .'' 

''For?'' the wolf frowned. Lydia adjusted her hair, and then showed off one of her best smiles. Peter seemed to relax, albeit with some doubts. ''I had to talk to Derek, nothing important'' she replied keeping smile, maybe a little too much for the wolf's taste. ''Is it about Stiles?'' asked the man. 

The banshee nodded. "Yes, partly yes" she told him, and then hastened to pull the car keys out of her bag. "I wanted to go downtown, would you like to keep me company?" Peter gave her a mischievous little smile, before grabbing the keys and nodding. "With great pleasure, baby," he told her. 

He grabbed Lydia by the hand, and dragged her to the car. The banshee didn't protest when he kissed her as soon as the door was closed. Peter started the engine, and glanced towards the girl. He didn't know why, but for a second, he sensed the pungent smell of tears on her.

  
 

*

Liam was wandering around the living room like a watchdog. Finally, after two weeks, Theo had managed to convince him to let the others go to his house. Until that moment he had allowed only humans to visit him, and Peter. Strange thing, but actually he knew it was because Liam had understood that he trusted the bigger wolf. They had also had a fight about Scott a couple of days before. Liam had told him how he had reacted that day, and above all what he had told the alpha. He knew his mate loved Scott, and that he actually had to apologize, but when Liam was angry, well, it wasn't easy to talk down. And that was why he was restless. 

The bell had rang a few seconds before, and the smaller one had opened the door allowing the pack to enter. Lydia had gone to hug him, although she hadn't seen her since the day before, and Peter patted him on the shoulder. Liam slipped upstairs for some unknown reason, and he greeted the others, waving for them to sit down. Derek sat on one of the armchairs with Stiles sitting on one leg, just as Peter was doing with Lydia. Mason, Corey and Malia sat on the carpet, as they liked, and Scott sat down in front of him on the couch. ''How are you?'' asked him the alpha. 

''I'm fine. Actually it is Liam who has segregated me in the house'' he chuckled, feeling a snort coming from upstairs. Peter let an amused laugh. 

''Listen, for what it-...'' Scott started, but the chimera stopped him in the bud. ''I asked you, and Liam is just angry. He will overcome it'' Theo said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Scott nodded, and didn't have time to reply that Liam suddenly appeared sitting down between him and Theo. The chimera immediately grabbed him, clutching the beta to his chest under the worried eyes of others. ''Liam - Theo called him - everything is fine'' 

**''I know''** the wolf answered not taking his eyes off Scott. It seemed all too clear to Mason why he had gone there. He seemed to want to protect his mate from the alpha. Scott ran a hand through his hair looking at him. "Liam, I don't want to do anything to him," he said. 

"I know," the beta replied, "I just don't want you to be so close to him," he hissed in a slight growl. The chimera increased his grip, making him rest his head against his shoulder, as he opened his legs to make him feel more comfortable. Malia had the impression that if someone else other than Theo had touched Liam at the time, he would probably have been thrown across the room. 

"It's normal," Derek told him, and Scott nodded. He knew it very well. ''Have you thought about what to do?'' asked Theo changing the subject.

"The zoo's plan remains the most reasonable, even though they now seem to have disappeared" Scott said. ''Not really'' Peter intruded. ''What?'' Derek frowned. 

''Chris sent me a message - the wolf said - they spotted some hunters not far from here'' ''Seriously?'' Stiles shouted. "Yeah" he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "They're coming here again," Theo whispered, reasoning. Liam against him let out a yawn that made him giggle. "Why don't you get some sleep? You've been awake for two nights'' he said caressing his hair. The wolf shook his head, and the chimera rolled his eyes. Lydia and Mason looked at them. Seeing them interact was always something interesting. "I promise you I won't move from here, okay?" Theo chuckled. ''Only if you make me a pillow'' Liam answered raising his eyes to look at him, and the chimera nodded, seeing him cuddle better against him and close his eyes. He sighed, feeling after a few seconds how the other had already fallen asleep. He stroked his hair absently, he was so used to it that he didn't care that others looked at them. ''Why don't he sleep?'' asked Malia cautiously, glancing at the beta in the arms of his mate. ''Nightmares - Theo muttered cautiously - but it's already a little better'' 

''Nightmares?'' Mason asked staring, and the other nodded. "He looks so calm," Scott murmured absently, "I told you he wouldn't listen to me," he said hen to the chimera. 

"I also know he threatened to kill you," Theo replied with an amused grin. "Did he tell you?"' asked Corey raising an eyebrow. ''We tell each other everything'' the chimera shrugged his shoulders. 

''Did he also tell you that he seemed out of his mind? It scared me'' Malia said, dumbfounded. Theo nodded. ''It was not entirely in himself - Theo told him defending his mate - he was totally out of his face'' 

''Even too much. I had never seen him like this'' Lydia commented in a whisper. "He killed those hunters on his own. He didn't even look like himself anymore'' Derek told him with a look that meaned everything. 

''But you haven't really understood it? - Mason snapped - Guys, he's dead. Even if only for a minute, Theo was dead'' 

''Yes, and so. .'' began Malia, being stopped by the chimera. 

"He couldn't feel me," Theo explained to Scott, "the bond was broken, and the only thing he felt was emptyness and loss. I told you once that the death of one's mate is pure suffering. Liam tried it all, he felt cut out from the world. The thread that bonded us broke, as if you had grabbed his heart in his chest and instead of tearing it away, you started to crush it'' he concluded with a lump in his throat. "Couldn't he feel you?" Lydia stammered, looking at the sleeping boy. Eyes full of awareness. 

''No - the chimera said bringing the look on the smallest, that had twisted the nose with a whimper – he could not. And that broke him'' 

''It's a horrible feeling'' said Stiles, receiving a caress on Derek's back. The sound of a groan of pain distracted them, and Stiles felt his heart clutched seeing Theo tighten his grip on Liam with a sigh. ''Liam'' he whispered softly, passing a hand on his face, and the wolf seemed to sense it, because he immediately relaxed. Theo bit his lip, he looked almost heartbroken, as much as Scott had never seen him before. "It is normal for him to suffer for a while," Mason hypothesized, seeing that even in his sleep his best friend gravitated toward his mate. "It will never really go away," Theo replied, glancing at him. "With time, you don't think about it, like all other things. Deaton told me that Liam managed to bring me back because a deeper part of him was too close to me. It is as if he forced me to come back, and that made him fall apart. He said he had never seen anything like that in a bond. At night he wakes up suddenly, terrified. Try to focus on my heartbeat or on my breath, almost to be sure that I'm really there with him'' 

''You felt it too, right?'' asked Stiles. The chimera nodded. ''When I woke up, I felt everything Liam was feeling, and for the first time the pain passed from one to the other'' the boy explained. ''I'm sorry - Scott whispered - it's my fault, he's right'' 

''I asked you not to say anything. It's not your fault, don't think that. It was my choice'' Theo told him. Scott nodded, but still felt partly responsible. ''We have to put an end to this story, before anyone of us really get hurt'' Peter said standing up. Lydia nodded, taking his hand. 

''Then I would say to start immediately. Among them was the one with the smell I sensed in the bunker. It is the one who kidnapped Liam'' Theo broke out, and Malia pulled out of the bag the outline of the plan they had tried to perfect, passing it to the chimera. There were many things to be defined yet, but his priority was to put a end to all that. And he had to do it for the guy that was sleeping in his arms.

  
 

*

''Liam, we need to talk'' Scott told him putting a hand on his shoulder. The beta did not stiffen, perhaps for the first time, and turned to look at his alpha. ''About what?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. He glanced at the boys of the team, they were already heading into the locker room. ''About what happened that day'' Scott sighed as he sat on the bench, urging the other to do it. Liam looked around undecidedly, but finally sat down beside him. 

''There is nothing to talk about. Theo has already told you that it's not your fault, end of the matter'' Liam replied. 

''It's not over, Liam. It's been a month and you still don't talk to me. If not strictly necessary'' Scott told him. ''Well - the smallest broke out ironic- then let's talk about weather, about school. Just choose''

''Liam - Scott warned him in a sigh - I am your alpha. We have always trusted each other and this has kept us alive. But I feel you don't trust me anymore, and that's not good. Not in a pack, so we have to solve this thing'' 

''Of course I don't trust you - the chimera blurted - you should have told us what was happening. You should have told _me_ '' Scott just licked his lips, with a mortified look, and nodded. ''I know. But it was Theo's choice. The only thing he asked me was to keep you under control'' the alpha replied. 

Liam's eyes widened before snorting out a hysterical laugh. "Do you think this helps me? I would like to talk to you again, I would like to do it again and I'm really trying. But every time I look at you I think that because of you I almost lost my mate, Scott'' Liam blurted out 

''Liam, I don't know how it feels, but I'm sorry, and I think I told you too many times. The past is past and you cannot change it. But you can think that nothing serious has happened. And I need you to trust me'' Scott shrugged his shoulders. He lacked the relationship with his beta. For an alpha, that was perhaps the worst thing. 

"I have forgiven you, okay?" - Liam said, making him stop - I have forgiven you, and I am sorry for what I told you that day. But I'm still furious when I think about it again'' 

''Liam...'' Scott began, being interrupted immediately by the other. ''Give me just a little time - he replied - but I still trust you'' he concluded, before getting up and walking away in the direction of the locker rooms. For the first time in those days, Scott felt his heart a little bit lighter.

*

  
 

''Oh my God'' Theo burst out laughing unable to restrain himself. Lydia shot him a murderous look, raising her face as if it didn't concern her at all. Stiles stared at them with a frown, he didn't understand anything. "What's going on?"'' in fact the human asked. 

''She reeks of Peter - the chimera continued in a giggle - that is, she reeks _so much_ of Peter'' Stiles widened his eyes opening his mouth, while the girl was doing everything to ignore them. ''Yes, well.. I don't think I have to explain to you how it works'' she snapped, shrugging her shoulders and adjusting her bag to her arm. ''Lyds? - Stiles shouted making the other boy plug his ears - I want to know'' 

''My hearing is sensitive here'' Theo growled, and the other trimmed a bored look at him and replied with an offended face. ''Bullshit'' the sheriff's son murmured in response. 

''Know what? I think you know how it works, don't you? Or do you play cards with Derek during the night?'' she replied making him burn. "What do you mean? How did it happen?'' asked Stiles again. Lydia rolled her eyes and ignored him. The human was officially offended. 

''You certainly don't have to ask her who's on top'' the chimera burst out laughing. 

''Men'' the annoyed banshee muttered. 

''You never know - Stiles chuckled - come on, some details? When did it happen?'' 

''Last night, and please, Stiles - she sighed - we all know who's on top between you and Derek'' Stiles almost choked on his own, while Theo was laughing oso hard that he almost had tears in his eyes. 

''Bitch'' he appealed, catching a murderous glance from his friend. The chimera tried in vain to restrain himself by biting his lip, but the glances he was giving to his friend were quite clear. "And you," Stiles exclaimed, "you're always showing off, but you never really say it. Isn't that because you are the bottom?'' the sheriff's son teased him. 

The chimera stared at him, but before he could answer, Lydia did it. "Please," she blurted out. "It is obvious that Theo is the top of the two." Stiles gave her a tongue. ''Do you thinkk that just because Liam's backside hurt once?'' he asked her with a frown. 

''The sun will fall before someone thinks that _this one_ is the bottom'' the banshee replied with obviousness pointing to the chimera. 

"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate Liam" Theo giggled, winking at her. Lydia's eyes widened and she gave a little laugh. ''Uhh pup my foot'' the banshee broke out, and Theo grinned in amusement. Stiles now was angry with both of them.

*

Mason stared at his best friend stunned. He did not believe it was possible that the bond with his mate increased so much, yet it was what had happened. After that day, they hadn't never be apart, except for a few hours. It had happened, that during the time spent at the loft his best friend collapsed from exhaustion, and he was surprised when he realized that those two unconsciously sought each other even in sleep. Not to mention when he showed up at Liam's house one afternoon, and found the wolf in question on his bed, squeezing Theo in the shape of a wolf. Like he was a stuffed animal. 

He could tease him for the scene forever. Liam was not the type who liked to show off, mainly because he was embarrassed to death, but now he didn't even notice it, like at that moment. In front of the main door of the school, he was holding tight Theo on the steps with the eyes of almost the whole school on him. There was a lot of people that morning, especially at that hour, and he actually remembered that they were delivering college applications that day. Mason looked around, catching sight of the green-eyed boy who had asked Liam to go out months ago, who had his eyes on the couple, talking to other boys. In fact, Mason realized, several were watching them, girls and boys who had their eyes glued to the two guys together, or even just one of them. There was a girl with long curly brown hair who was watching Theo with a lot of interest, and Mason almost felt sorry for her. If she had approached the chimera, his best friend would have changed her face around probably. 

He walked in the direction of the two, slowing his pace when Theo pulled Liam by the shirt making their mouths collide in a kiss that had nothing chaste. Not that he was a blushing guy, but at that moment, he felt deeply embarrassed. In short, those two were. . . well, they had definitely forgotten where they were. The curly-haired girl almost seemed to have a heart attack when she saw that scene, she probably didn't know what was between them. Liam moved slowly away from his mate's mouth and their eyes met with a smile that was the mirror of each other's. "Hey, guys," he greeted them, and the two turned to look at him with a nod. ''Hey'' Liam answered with a smile, while he kept close to the chimera. ''Have you done your college applications?'' he asked him waving his under his nose. 

The wolf chuckled and nodded. ''Sure. And I don't understand why you've done so many'' the wolf said. 

''What? - snapped the human - I made only ten'' Theo's eyes widened. ''Ten?'' he asked. 

''Mason is modest - Liam answered – actually we all know that he will be accepted at the Chicago State without problems'' 

''You can never know'' the human shrugged. ''He's right'' Theo chuckled. '

'Yes, well. . .I just made four of them'' Liam shrugged his shoulders. 

''Which do you hope for?'' his friend asked. Liam bit his lip, because he too had applied to the Chicago State, but it was not the one which he hoped in. Until a year ago, he knew he wanted to go live with his best friend in that city, but since he was no longer alone and he had started thinking for two, things had changed. 

''Northeastern'' he replied safely intertwining his fingers with the chimera's. Mason's eyes widened. He didn't expect it, they haven't talked about it for quite a while. ''We will not see each other again'' the human was offended.

''Don't overdo it'' the chimera chuckled. 

''Are you joking? Do you think it only takes a couple of hours from Illinois to Massachusetts?'' said Mason with obviousness. ''No - Theo shrugged - but there are direct flights from Chicago to Boston'' Liam chuckled, and turned to look at him. ''And what about you?'' the human asked. 

''I'm going with Liam'' the chimera said grinning and making the human eyes look up to the sky. ''Don't tell me - he said ironically - I mean, will you enroll?'' 

''I don't know yet'' he answered with sincerity. The bell rang in that instant, and Liam turned to his mate with a little smile that had nothing good. ''Liam, the last time you looked at me like that, we ended up fucking on the kitchen table. And as much as it would be fun to sneak into one of the bathrooms, I don't think you would have the guts to show yourself again later'' Theo warned him seeing him blush visibly, while Mason burst out laughing covering his mouth with his hand. Liam punched the chimera on his arm, before pulling him to himself and biting his lip. 

''See you tonight'' he chuckled, though still embarrassed to death, and Theo grabbed him to kiss him well, before letting him go. ''Keep an eye on him'' he said to Mason laughing. The human nodded, winking to his best friend, putting then an arm around his shoulders and pulling him inside the school. Liam had barely the time to flip off his mate. 

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  
  
 


	31. Sometimes They Come Back

"Nothing yet?" Mason asked with a smile. Liam shook his head, and turned to look at him as he took off his training shirt to put it back in the locker. The human's gaze fell on his friend's chest, where the mark of the crescent stood out. 

"No. You?'' 

It had been two weeks since they had sent their college applications, but still no answer. But someone at school had already received it. Mason shook his head in denial, and giggled when he saw a couple of boys stare at Liam with a curious and amused look. "Hey, Captain - one of the two then snorted, Mason never remembered his name - I didn't think you were the couple tattoos type!" 

Liam stared at him with an eyebrow, and then he remembered the mark. He noticed that the other boys had turned to stare at him. ''What do you think it's a couple tattoo?'' The wolf snapped. He had had it for months, it wasn't the first time they saw him. But how did the guy know that there was someone else who had it like him? ''Yesterday I saw your boyfriend in the gym. He had it too'' the guy chuckled. Mason snorted a laugh, and Liam let out an annoyed growl. "Even if it were, it wouldn't be your business anyway - Liam cut him short - and in any case, I think you have rather to do in the gym, than stare _my_ boyfriend, don't you think?" Mason bit amused his lip in front of the astonished faces of the others. Everyone had noticed the tone in which Liam had emphasized "my". And it was a clear warning that he didn't like it, and he knew very well how possessive Liam was with Theo. "Um, of course - the boy swallowed - I didn't mean that." 

Liam shot him a dirty look, clenching his fists. Thanks to his hearing, he heard someone mutter a "if he gets angry it gets bad here", but he didn't care. He didn't want to or have time to get angry about it, he couldn't wait to get out of there and reach Theo. '' Well, better for you - he did as if nothing had happened, slamming the locker closed and taking the bag - because if you get close to him, I'll knock all your teeth in'' The human swallowed, and Mason grabbed Liam by the arm and pulled him "Yes, I think he understood. Private property, okay? - Mason joked - We go, see you, guys '' and by saying it he dragged the wolf out of the locker room as fast as he could. "There was no need to drag me away," Liam told him, escaping from his grip. 

"You never know - his friend replied - I didn't like how you were looking at him '' 

''And I don't like who looks at what is mine '' replied Liam. Mason gave a little laugh, shaking his head exasperated. And then he pulled him close to him as he walked through the lacrosse field. The parking lot was on the other side of the building. "Look, here ... I wanted to ask you something," he murmured shortly after. 

The wolf turned to stare at him, he seemed to be taking his time, and Mason never took his time. He just spoke the truth. "What's up?" He asked. 

"Nothing bad, just a curiosity about something Peter said a few days ago," he explained 

"And what did he say? It's Peter, I wouldn't listen at everything he says" he rolled his eyes t

''I know but . . well, it was a strange thing, although interesting in some ways" said Mason. "Mas, do you want to get to the point?" The wolf stopped in the middle of the field. 

"Okay – he hissed - he said you wolves go into heat, do you?" Liam nodded, he already knew. Although it had never happened to him before. It could also have happened, if it had not been for the mess with Theo's one. "Well, Peter said something about the litters, and the needs that triggered the heat," the human continued. "Mason, I don't follow you here. What do you mean?" Liam huffed. 

''He says that when a wolf goes into heat it is mainly because he wants, well ... procreate?'' His best friend came out 

''Yes, Mas. It's usually for that. But I still don't understand where you are trying to get'' the beta replied with an exasperated sigh. Mason ran his hands over his face, and finally looked at Liam almost apologetically. '' How does it work for you and Theo? - he asked eventually - I mean, you are both male, but Peter didn't say anything about it, as if it were obvious that it worked normally.'' 

Mason never asked if a wolf could be in shock, but now it was starting to do it. Because suddenly Liam had lost the use of the word, and he looked paler than a sheet, and if he could, Mason really believed he would pass out. '' Liam? '' He tried to call him biting his lip, and that seemed to boil up, because he threw him a look so upset that it seriously worried him. 

"Are you saying that according to that fat wolf, one of me and Theo could get pregnant?" He shouted out of him. "Yes," Mason coughed, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Are you fucking with me?" Liam growled, and as someone called him, at that moment the chimera appeared behind them making them jump. And for not having feel him coming, it seemed clear to Mason that Liam was totally out of his mind. "Who's fucking you?" - Theo chuckled - That pleasure is only mine''

And Mason would also have laughed until the next morning, if only Liam didn't seem to be going through every word that came out of his mate. "Stop being an idiot" he growled. Theo rolled his eyes, slipping his hands under Liam's arms to hug him from behind. The contact with the other instantly relaxed the wolf. "What's wrong with you?" asked the chimera. 

''Nothing to me. just Mason who believes in the bullshit coming out of Peter's psychopathic wolf's mouth '' Liam growled, getting more comfortable against his mate's chest. "What did he tell you?" He asked Mason. 

"There was talk of heat and stuff like that. And he said that it serves to procreate" he replied 

Theo raised an eyebrow, not understanding where the problem was in what he said. ''So? I don't understand where's the bullshit" he said, looking down at the wolf leaning against him. 

"That according to Peter one of us two could have a baby?" Liam laughed hysterically. That wolf was completely out of his mind, there was no other explanation. The fact was that he would have expected a full laugh from Theo, but when he realized that he wasn't laughing at all, and saw Mason pressed his lips together so as not to laugh, he felt the blood reach his brain. '' Why aren't you laughing?'' He asked in a whisper to the older one, as he saw the human shuffle a few feet away, as if he feared his reaction. "Theo?" He called again. "Well, it's not bullshit" the chimera just answered, and in a blink Liam had turned away from him, looking at him as if he had gone crazy. "You're kidding, right?" Liam growled. Theo shook his head. ''We are not the first same-sex mate. Nature always creates a loophole, Liam - Theo said sweetly as he approached, while Mason was surprised at how the tone of the chimera was relaxing his best friend, who now didn't move while the other slowly approached - it just can happen during the heat. And I would say that in our case it is lucky because we must never pay attention. Think what a nuisance for Scott and Malia'' he ended by giggling. Liam still looked incredulous, but let himself be touched by the chimera, as if two minutes before he had practically run away from his touch. "Are you sure?" The wolf frowned. 

"If this were not the case at this time,I think we would have noticed," the chimera chuckled. 

'You two fuck like rabbits - Mason interjected - he's right, for sure at this time you'd be about to pop out a brat if it didn't just happen during the heat, don't you think?'' 

''Why you think that _I_ should be the one popping it out?'' Liam took offense, but when he saw Theo bite his lip his eyes widened. '' No, no and no. It's not right! Why me?" He growled, and Mason realized that it was time to leave them alone, and he slipped away so quickly that even Theo wondered if he had become a supernatural being too. "Do you remember when I was getting into heat last time?" Theo asked. Liam nodded, of course he remembered it. "You mean when you slammed me on the kitchen table like an animal?" The smallest joked, and the other chuckled nodding. "Well, if I was the one who was supposed to "pop out a brat"- he said using Mason's words just before - I would probably have asked you to fuck me, instead I jumped on you. So ... '' he left hanging, and Liam gave a defeated sigh as he rolled his eyes. "So I will be the one begging you to fuck me? Great'' the wolf snapped. 

''It is no different from what happens every day ' the chimera chuckled, taking a punch hopelessly. "I don't beg you to fuck me," the younger one frowned, and the other approached him again, grabbing his face and kissing him hard, before going on to lick his neck as he ran a hand over his back. And as soon as he felt the bulge in the other's jeans, a little laugh escaped him. Liam growled an "asshole" halfway between aroused and pissed, which only made him more addicted to him than just before. "What did you just say?" He breathed in his ear when he uttered another moan. 

"You're an asshole," the youngest growled. "Yes, but you will beg me anyway - the chimera laughed - and in any case, we just have to be careful" 

"Do you mean during the heat?" Liam asked him, when he took his hand to drag him towards the car. Theo nodded, and the other bit his lip. "And then the heat doesn't happen as often as you think. It may not happen for years'' he shrugged 

Liam continued to say nothing, and the chimera gave him a strange look, stopping a few meters from the car. ''Liam? Are you OK? You don't seem to be as shocked as before, but you don't even seem to be fine - the older one told him - I know it's not a simple thing to understand if you didn't know it all along, but..'' 

''No, it is not that - Liam answered shaking his head - that is, I mean, by now I am prepared to find out things that I would consider impossible in our world. But ... I was wondering, here ... '' Theo frowned not a little when he didn't finish the sentence. "What on your mind, Dunbar?" He called ihim, and Liam shot him a dirty look. How long had he not called him by his surname? Probably months, if not almost a year. It was after the ghost riders thing that he didn't call him that anymore. Theo smiled at seeing him baffled that way. "You said that you just need to be careful," Liam said, "and that it doesn't happen often. I just wondered ... if it happened, I mean, if we had to go in heat in the future, in a few years let's say... Would you like it?'' Theo's eyes widened at that question, because he had never actually thought about it. He hadn't even done it even though he was with Liam, even if it was something they needed to talk about sooner or later. Being mate increased the chances of going into heat. "I never thought about it, if I have to be honest," his mate said "but ... I don't know. Surely if we happened to go into heat now, or at least in the near future, then surely not'' Liam bit his lip, and Theo felt a wave of disappointment coming to him, before the other could try to avoid it. ''It was just a question'' he belittled Liam by reaching for the car, but the other stopped him. 

"Liam, I didn't tell you I won't - he immediately said - it is still strange for me to think that I am no longer alone, that I have you. And that together we are actually a family since we are mate, because that's what we are. It's you and me. And for wolves to bond means to create a family, and you know it well, even if we have never said it openly. And I never had a family, Liam, but you... You already gave me so much, and I'm not telling you that I want you to be just me and you, but we have plans. In a few months we will leave and you will go to college, and if I want I will enroll too. Let's do this first, let's start something just _ours_ first" Theo explained gently. And Liam nodded, approaching him and just answering him by grabbing him and kissing him hard. The chimera chuckled on his mouth as he ran his hands through his hair. "But in a few years," Theo resumed, not completely coming away from his lips, "in a few years it would be perfect."

  
 

*

"Sourwolf - Stiles said calling the wolf's attention to him - we need to talk'' 

''What is it?'" Derek replied angrily as always. Stiles chuckled as he saw that expression. "We have to decide something. And we should do it now'' the human told him. 

''And what would it be? You talk all the time" ''We need to talk about the future - Stiles sighed - will you come with me? You said yes, but you know, we haven't talked about it anymore.'' Derek didn't seem very happy with that question, and he had the instinct to kick him. In those moments he envied Liam and his nature. Theo never said it, but Stiles knew the little beta was asserting himself. And he would have really wanted to tell off to that wolf he had as a companion. "Well then it is decided. I'm going alone '' he snapped crossing his arms over his chest. 

"We have to decide right now?" Derek said in a snort. The little one gave him a tongue that made the boy's eyes roll. ''Psycho wolf-'' he began, but was stopped by the arms of Derek who ran to hold him. ''We have all the time in the world, Stiles '' he said in his ear, leaving a kiss on his temple, and smiling as he felt how the human heart speeded up. "Why don't you want to just answer me?" the sheriff's son asked, laughing. 

"Because we should try to enjoy every moment we have. No need to hurry up" the wolf replied, trying to smile. Stiles twisted his nose, but didn't try to point out the issue. The truth was that Derek seemed strange to him that day, not to mention a few weeks, and he was even afraid to ask him why. Probably the hunters' question made him more restless than he gave him to see, yet Stiles felt that at times he was and was not there at the same time. 

'Please, don't hold back your joy, sourwolf. I could be moved'' laughed the little one by teasing him. Derek, in response, nibbled at his cheek, making him jump. "Yeah the joy for my mental health, yeah," Derek muttered, grinning at the outraged gaze of the other. "You know, Der, when you tried to use sarcasm, I could have a heart attack." 

The werewolf lifted him up by slamming him on the couch with little kindness and lying down beside him, ignoring the whines coming from the other. "You hurt me," resumed Stiles's shrill voice. The wolf snorted, and raised his forest green eyes on him. "It's not true, kiddo" he replied. 

Stiles liked when he called him that way, but he always pretended to be the other way around, making the other just grin badly that he understood everything perfectly. "Yeah it is" Stiles sneered. 

''No it isn't'' the wolf told him, and before he started talking again he closed his mouth with his own, feeling that he was trying to talk like that too. This thing could not fail to make him laugh. Stiles was crazy, and he was his. He would have been for as long as possible. "I thought," the boy said, "bond with me, Der." 

The werewolf jumped, as if burned by those words. The green irises suddenly unsure and almost frightened. And Stiles really was believing something was wrong. '' Der? - called him back from the state of torpor in which he had fallen. Still, like an ice statue - Der? Is everything okay?"

"I ... how does it come to mind? - he growled making the human's dark eyes open - We have an deal, remember?" 

"Of course, but...I just thought that, well .."

"Well, nothing, Stiles. We have a deal and we will respect it" he said, softening his tone, but continuing to look at anything but Stiles's eyes. 

"I didn't mean to upset you so much", Stiles snapped. "Sorry - Derek said in a sigh - I'm just tired'' 

''Okay'' the human murmured, but it wasn't ok. For nothing.

*

"Peter, do you want to stop it?" The banshee snapped for what was probably the millionth time. The wolf snorted, but without ceasing to turn over on the girl's bed, making her for the umpteenth time to write wrong the equation. Lydia hit the sheet with her pencil and raised her eyes to the sky, then gave a glare to the man. "What?" Said Peter. 

''I'm trying to study here'' she pointed out

"What are you studyin'? You're not gonna be in college for a few months" the wolf frowned. 

''It means nothing. I have to be ready. I'll go to MIT, not in a random university, "she was offended, as if just thinking it was an insult. Peter rolled his eyes, and put his hands on her hips, pulling her so close to him. '' You don't need to study. You are a genius'' he said, as if it were obvious, and she smiled. Certainly Peter knew how to annoy her as much as he knew how to flatter her. 

She glanced at him, turning her face to him, and he took the chance to kiss her. What Lydia knew for sure was that the werewolf had some sort of obsession with his lips. And he certainly didn't do anything to hide it. ''Have you talked to Malia? - then Lydia asked - You have to convince her to go to college'' 

''Malia wants to travel, sweetheart. I can't stop her" Peter chuckled. "You're her father. You can talk some sense into her'' the banshee insisted. The wolf looked up at the sky and shook his head. Lydia crossed her arms under her breast with a warning gaze, and the other snorted, surrendering. He didn't want to start a argue now. He would have lost, because with Lydia you always lost. He felt like laughing at it. She smiled victoriously, and Peter took the chance to steal another kiss. He pushed the papers away with those incomprehensible things that he was crazy about, and made her lie on the bed and lied on top of her. He started kissing her again, and just as he passed his hand under her shirt and started to climb up her side, the voice of Lydia's mother sounded on the stairs, and he found himself on the floor pushed by the banshee. He glared at her, but she glared at him. 

''Lydia - her mother screamed - there's someone for you'' Lydia frowned, because she didn't expect any visit. ''I'm comin'.'' she said. Probably it was just Stiles. Peter stood up and approached her. "See you later" he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her again. The girl smiled, letting herself go completely, and when she opened her eyes the wolf was gone. She opened the door of her room going down the stairs, and she was already about to scold Stiles for his bad timing, when she froze on the last steps. There, turning his back to her, in the middle of her living room, there was someone she knew very well. 

"Jackson" she whispered with wide eyes. The boy turned and smiled at her as he always had.

  
 

*

  
 

"Can we at least talk about it?" Scott was shouting, trying to get over the voices of the others, but apparently no one had the slightest intention of listening. "Sourwolf, that's not happening!" Stiles was shouting. "No arguing about that" Derek muttered. "I said that you will stay here and so you will do" 

"The more the merrier" the human cried, and the wolf gave a louder growl than usual. "Stiles, Derek is right," the chimera intervened, catching a nervous glance from his mate. 

''Yeah, sure. It's not like you're really the best when it comes to plans - Liam growled – am I wrong or you're almost dead?" 

"You really can't talk, you threw yourself alone against five ghost riders" Theo growled. Malia snapped her head from side to side in the room. That arguing was going on for half an hour, with Stiles insisting that the plan would work only if they moved all together. Not that he was wrong, but it was also true that they, who were human, couldn't heal. Derek wanted to slaughter him, rage out of his face, and now Liam and Theo were arguing too. Really good. 

She saw Mason squeeze his hand on his own face, and Peter snorted angrily. At that moment the door of the loft opened, but none of them had turned to pay attention. "Guys, can we talk about it calmly?" Scott growled exasperatedly, and at that point a chuckle sounded in the room, making them all turn in that direction. 

"God, Mccall, after years you still can't make yourself hear" Stiles's eyes widened at those words, incredulous that the one in front of them, next to Lydia, was really Jackson. "Jackson?" Scott and Stiles screamed at the same time, while Derek rolled his eyes. As if they didn't have enough problems yet. "Stilinski" he chuckled in response. Stiles folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "And who is he now?" Theo snapped, already bored. 

"The real question is who are you," he replied defiantly, and Theo chuckled, because there was nothing more wrong than challenging him. '' One whose favorite hobby is to take the head off to people like you, perhaps '' the chimera replied disquietingly. Jackson glared at him and barely growled. He smiled at him disturbingly, as if to tell him to try. "Theo, no," Scott called him. 

''You have widened the pack, I see'' Jackson continued in his direction. "Yeah, and you're not part of it," Stiles snapped, snorting, and he laughed amused. "You never change, eh?" He said as he approached, but Derek stood between him and Stiles. "I remind you that I turned you into a wolf, and I'll kill you if you get close to him," Derek growled, and Jackson stopped abruptly, passing his gaze from one to the other, before sensing the smell, and an amused smile appeared on his face. "You two, eh?" He chuckled, but at another Derek's growl, Lydia moved close to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, telling him not to do anything stupid, and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Wait - Liam murmured then, frowning - Jackson the giant lizard?" At those words Theo stared at him not understanding, while Jackson made an offended face. Stiles chuckled as he met Peter's dark eyes. Oh, fuck. He had forgotten about Peter. And Lydia hadn't said a word. "I bet you gave me that nickname, Stilinski - the half wolf snorted- and anyway, it's called Kanima" he said then to Liam. "Deets," Liam answered. 

"He's the one you bitten, right?" Jackson said then pointing at Liam. The alpha nodded, before taking word, but being interrupted by the beta. "I have a name, you know?" Liam growled, and Theo grabbed him by the arm. Scott glanced at the two and the chimera nodded, as if to tell him he could rest easy. He thought about it. "You know, if I were you I wouldn't make him angry" Stiles growled at Jackson. He glanced at Liam, and then nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you need someone to hold you back?" He said ridiculously, glancing at Theo, who was holding Liam, but as soon as he finished speaking, he found Theo a few inches from his face, and jumped at how fast he had been. "The only reason why he didn't jump on you is me - Theo growled defiantly - but if you want, we can see how long you can stand" 

"Theo, calm down" Peter called him, opening his mouth only in that moment. Lydia glanced at him, but the wolf looked away. "Why did you come back?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," Peter blurted out, "I think we all want to know that" 

"I had a visit from someone we knew a couple of weeks ago - the half wolf said approaching - Gerard'' At those words everyone was listening. '' Gerard? But you don't live in London?'' Asked Mason. "Yes, but he is moving everywhere. They attacked me, and caught me. I managed to escape and took the first plane to come here," Jackson explained. 

"How did you escape?" Asked Stiles. ''Remember? I have a tail and paralyzing claws'' he said ironic. 

''Do you still have the tail?'' The alpha frowned, and that nodded. "That explains a lot of things," muttered Stiles, bored. 

"This means that he is immune to the purple wolfbane - said Liam - like you," he said then turning to Theo. Jackson turned to look at them at that. There was something that he couln't understand in all that, something he could not grasp. As if they were somehow all bond together, as before they were not. "Aren't you a werewolf?" He asked Theo. "Chimera" the boy answered. "It's half wolf and half coyote" Lydia explained, and Jackson nodded, though with a doubt. 

''Which makes you ... '' the half-wolf murmured 

"More dangerous than all of them" Theo completed for him with a grin that promised nothing good. Lydia rolled her eyes and shot a meaningful glance at the chimera, which she chuckled. Theo snorted, and glanced at Scott, before grabbing Liam and dragging him onto the couch with him. Just to keep him quite. Jackson looked at them curiously, seeing how they were followed closely by Malia, and what was supposed to be Mason. "Ok - then Scott sighed - tell us what you know" 

"The guy who coordinates the operations, I know his name is Charles" Jackson broke out, and then he spoke. He told what he had heard, and how they had taken him. He explained to them how he had managed to escape and what Gerard wanted. Destroying all of them, one by one. "I think this Charles is the same one who kidnapped Liam, and the same one who attacked me" said Theo after a while. 

"Why?" Derek asked. 

"Gerard needed to have someone to trust in here, and that someone coordinates everything. He has to be him" explained the chimera. 

"We should capture him," Peter said with a sigh, scratching his chin. "Are we hunting the hunters?" Theo chuckled with a wink. The wolf giggled in response, but the chimera earned a fist on the shoulder of his mate. "You won't" Liam growled. Jackson almost laughed, because it seemed that the chimera was somehow unable to say no to the little guy, and he had a vague suspicion that this was just the case.

  
 

*

  
 

"I know I'm not welcome" Jackson muttered to Lydia as she drove to her house. "It's not that - she smiled - it's that you should keep your mouth shut sometimes'' 

''You always told me that'' he slandered offended. 

"Because I'm always right," she shrugged 

''You all look very close - the half wolf threw there - when I left it wasn't like that. I mean, Hale and Stilinski? Seriously?" Lydia giggled, and smiled at him with a nod. "Things have changed since you left. We've been through a lot, and we've lost people" she murmured. 

"I'm sorry," Jackson told her, "when I heard about Allison, I wanted to call you. But I had no idea what to say to you '' 

''I know, don't worry. We recovered, a little at a time. For me and Scott it was hard, it still is sometimes. Isaac, on the other hand, went away. He couldn't stay here," said Lydia. "I know, we talk sometimes- So what did I miss? That Theo has a nice temper "he snorted. Lydia laughed at that statement and nodded. '' heo is the one that will surprise you the most. He didn't joke when he said he spent his time peeling off heads - she said, and noticed how Jackson frowned in surprise - Until a year and a half ago he was our enemy, he tried to kill us all, Scott in the first place '' 

''And did you let him join the pack?'' He opened his eyes wide. "It's a long story, but let's say that much of the reason has to do with Liam. Last year we had a problem with ghost riders, and Liam decided we wouldn't have made it out without him, and in fact it went like this. He helped us, and saved Liam's life. In the end everyone deserves a second chance, and even if the things that Theo did are horrible, it must be said that in his whole life no one had ever taught him that there was another way besides hatred" Lydia told him briefly, trying to be as clear as possible. Jackson just nodded ''I see. First he said a strange thing, about it was because of him if Maccall's beta didn't jump on me" Jackson huffed. Lydia bit her lip, and then smiled. "Liam had an IED, you can't imagine how it was in the early days and the first full moons - she chuckled - but now he can control himself much better. What Theo meant, was that he was talking him down'' 

''And how? '' The half-wolf frowned. "They are mates" Lydia replied simply, turning to look at the surprise making its way on her ex-boyfriend's face. 

''Mate? How is it possible? You said he wanted to kill yo- ... "

"You can't choose for your wolf. They found each other, and they chose each other. Liam was the first person that mattered to Theo. Now we are friends, of course, and we protect each other. But Liam is something more, try to touch one of the two and the other will tear you apart, really"she told him. 

"Wow" he just commented. 

''Yeah. It is amazing to see them interact, they are interesting to observe. Even Stiles and Derek are mates, as you may have guessed" the banshee laughed. "Ok, now I'm shocked - Jackson laughed - those two, who would have thought it. Stilinski and Hale, mates..'' 

''It took some time, but you know ... maybe the continuous struggles are signals'' Lydia commented. The half-wolf nodded, and then turned to look at her, a different smile this time. He couldn't understand what she meant. ''What do you mean? Do you mean positive or negative?" said Jackson. The banshee shrugged, almost undecided whether to answer or not. "That maybe life sometimes puts us in front of the same situation several times, almost as to see what we would choose" she answered enigmatically.

The wolf realized that there was something that Lydia was not telling him, but he had the feeling that asking would be worse. ''And what about you? - then he asked her out of the blue - You didn't tell me about you. I am pretty sure that McCall is with the coyote girl, but you?"

"Do you want to know if I have someone?" She asked, stopping the car in front of the house. He nodded, and the girl seemed to bite her lip unsure. Finally she leaned her head against the headrest and took a big sigh. "I have someone, yeah - Lydia finally answered – for a few weeks"

''Who is that?''

"Peter" she replied in one breath. Jackson almost choked with his own saliva as he stared at Lydia as if a second head had popped her up, and then ... then burst out laughing. "Oh God, for a second I thought you just said Peter" he said, still laughing, but seeing Lydia's offended look he froze. ''You're joking, right?''

"No" she screamed.

" _That_ Peter?! Christ, Lydia'' he said incredulously, and she snorted crossing her arms under her breast. "I know - the girl burst out - it just happened"

''Are you her mate or what? Since there mates mushrooming left and right'' he said.

She shook her head. "No, it just happened. I care about him, I mean ... I really care. And for him it's the same" she explained shaking her head.

"I'm not judging you. I just tryin' to understand '' Jackson said.

"I would like to understand myself too"

"Are you happy with him?" He then asked. She smiled, and the half-wolf noticed how bright her eyes were when she thought of Peter, and he found himself smiling at her. "So I'm happy for you," he said, then pulling her into a crushing hug. She squeezed him a little.

"I missed you, Jazz" she told him, and he nodded, then whispered "I missed you too".

  
 

*

"Liam," Theo said, shaking him hard. The wolf opened his blue eyes in the darkness of the room, before he sat up in bed. His chest rose and fell for his agitated breaths. Liam met the eyes of his mate who were watching him worriedly. ''It's everything OK? You seemed to be having a nightmare" the chimera told him. The wolf just nodded, and approached the older boy almost in search of comfort. Theo was baffled as he noticed the water eyes of the little one. "It was all dark, and there was someone on the ground - Liam then whispered - I couldn't see who he was, but you weren't close to me and I ... I felt strange, as if I couldn't find you anymore" Theo pulled him close squeezing him, sensing how the youngest melted in his hug. "I thought you no longer had nightmares," Theo murmured. 

''It was different this time. It was almost surreal, strange. As if I could no longer be happy" Liam said. The chimera nodded, then dragged the wolf back down. It wasn't even three in the morning, and darkness towered outside and inside the room. "It was just a dream, Liam" he whispered in his ear. 

The other nodded, but he had the feeling that it was more than a just a dream.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
 


	32. Plans

He had opened his eyes trying to stretch at his best, but he smiled when he realized he couldn't. He was practically crushed by Theo's arms. His mate's chest fitted perfectly on his back, and held him tight making him feel safe. He could feel Theo's lips brushing his neck, and his breath danced on his skin. It was a comforting feeling, and he really hoped the story would end quickly so he could wake up every day like that. He turned around in the chimera's arms, until he came face to face with him. Theo had his eyes closed, his hair messed up because of him and his lips full. He was so handsome, that sometimes he still found it hard to believe that he was completely his, and yet he was. Theo had changed, he was a better person, and belonged with him. He couldn't wait for that issue to end, so they could go away and live quietly, like two normal eighteen and twenty boys. They would go to college, they would live together, not that it was different now, but it would be something completely theirs. And then maybe they would have thought of something else, maybe if they had gone into heat they would have decided to have a family, even if the thought made him blush again just thinking about it. He came closer to him, and touched the crescent mark with his lips, before feeling the other's lips in his hair. Theo had woken up. He raised his face, meeting those blue gems smiling at him. ''Hello'' he said softly. 

Theo looked at him with an amused smile. ''You are happy'' the biggest one stated. ''Shouldn't I be?'' Liam frowned. "I didn't mean this, just that in the morning you usually moan all the time to keep on sleeping" the chimera chuckled. 

Liam bit his lip, and leaned to him to kiss him. Theo groaned happily against his lips, deepening the kiss, starting to run his hands along the back of the smallest, at that moment covered by the thin fabric of one of his shirts. He fucking liked when Liam wore his clothes, and he liked it even more to take them off him. He ran his tongue over the wolf's lips, and then turned the situation upside down to lick his neck as he went down with his hands down to grab the hem of his shirt and start to raise it slowly. Liam smiled, knowing already how it would end, but at the very best when the other stood between his legs, the chimera phone started ringing. 

Liam snorted, who the hell was at that time in the morning? It wasn't even half past seven. Theo grabbed the phone from the nightstand, and frowned. "What's going on?" Liam said sitting up with his back against the headboard. Theo sat down before him and shrugged. ''It's Scott - answered the chimera - they are all coming here. They bring breakfast'' 

''Now? - the wolf snorted - Why?'' ''I don't think it's something serious. What about we pick up just where we left?'' he chuckled throwing the phone aside, and dragging Liam against him grabbing him by the shirt. Liam laughed, but shook his head. ''I would not like to repeat the experience of the other time'' he just said, and Theo rolled his eyes. He started to kiss him again anyway, and when a few minutes later the bell ran, he gave an annoyed whimper that made his mate smile like an idiot. They got up, and Theo put on a shirt, while he saw Liam grab one of his sweatshirts from the closet. He gave him an amused look as the wolf blushed. "I'm cold" he said, just going over and going down to open the door. Theo rolled his eyes and snorted a "Sure", to which the wolf responded with a guilty look. He knew perfectly well how much the other liked to bask in his clothes, as much as he liked to see him walking around the house in that way, especially moved by the fact that Liam's clothes were a little bigger on him than normal. The chimera could not help but grab him and leave a kiss on his cheek, as he saw immediately afterwards how the rest of the pack came into his house with coffee bags in his hands. He was a little surprised when he saw Lydia followed by Jackson. He glanced at Peter, but he just shrugged. He seemed pale, though. ''So? Why this ambush in the early morning?'' the chimera asked sitting near the kitchen table, where Stiles and Scott were devouring a donut, under Derek's exasperated gaze. Corey stared at them almost disgusted. ''We need all the help we can get'' decreed Peter. 

''So what?'' asked Theo again, not understanding, as he grabbed Liam for the sweatshirt and made him sit on his lap. The smaller one grabbed a chocolate croissant giving him a bite and letting a groan. A giggle escaped from the chimera, bringing his arms around his waist, while Scott coughed. ''Will you cough at every Liam's verse?'' snapped Derek, and the alpha paled. "You haven't seen them" he snapped. 

''I would say that _heard them_ is the exact phrase'' Theo snorted. Liam growled and nudged him on the stomach. ''Don't let's get lost in talk - Mason brought them back to attention - you threw us out of bed'' 

"Actually it was Derek'' Scott defended himself, and Stiles glared at the wolf in question. Theo snorted, while he noticed out of the corner of his eye how Jackson was staring intently at him and Liam, almost studying them. Lydia had probably told him about the mate's' issue. ''So'' Liam asked with a yawn. ''I thought of calling Isaac - Scott said - and maybe even Deucalion'' ''Deucalion?'' Lydia yelled in disbelief. ''Who better than him?'' Scott asked rhetorically. ''Yeah, nice thought'' Peter said, unconvinced and ironic. 

''We're exaggerating - Liam snapped - the problem is Gerard, let's find him and take him out'' 

''I see you start to appreciate my methods'' Theo chuckled, and Liam turned to him pulling just a strand of his hair. Peter gave the two of them a diabetic look, God, they were absurd. Theo started to rub his back distractedly and the wolf relaxed under his touches. Jackson kept staring at them, and if he didn't know he was just intrigued, he would probably pull something at him. It was not pleasant to feel observed in that way. ''Do you believe that?'' Scott asked Liam. His beta nodded convinced. 

''Let's start the plan, the important thing is to stop him. He's the one who started it all, and even if there is always someone to hunt us down, he's the starter” Liam explained. ''Liam is right'' Derek told him. ''How do we find it? - said Stiles - We don't even have the slightest idea of where he is'' 

''A few days ago he was in London - Jackson intervened at that point - I can call a friend who is there and ask him if he knows something'' 

''I would say that we have to start from there'' agreed Scott. The sound of a telephone distracted them. Liam frowned, it was his. He took it out of his pocket, and noticed an email. Strange. He opened it, and after a few seconds his eyes widened. ''Liam?'' Scott called him confused by that reaction, but his beta turned to his mate showing him the phone. Theo shot a look, and an amused smile was born on his face. ''Boston?'' asked the chimera. ''Boston'' Liam replied with a smile. "Did they accept you to Northeastern?" shouted Mason, splashing to hug his best friend, 

Liam chuckled, while Theo snorted. Not that Liam was a feather, but Mason was too much on him. ''Yes, all very nice, but no more fussing'' he said after a while, pulling them off and clinging to Liam like an octopus. Peter snorted a laugh. 

''That's nice, then we could meet'' then Lydia did, clapping her hands enthusiastically. ''Oh, right. I forgot that MIT was in Boston'' Liam said smiling at the girl. ''Hey, don't look at me like that - Theo snapped in the direction of the banshee - I'm not going to walk around every Boston store full of envelopes'' 

Scott squeezed a hand in his face, as well as Derek who didn't think it possible to switch between important topics like a ongoing war, to trivial things like shopping. ''Oh yeah you will. Or I'll bring Liam along to parties with me. Do you know how many handsome boys there are there?'' Lydia snapped, and the chimera growled in response, increasing his grip on Liam. '

'Look, I'm here'' snapped the offended wolf, but nobody listened to him. The two continued to challenge each other with their eyes. Jackson stared at them in astonishment, in short, were they serious? ''Peter? - Liam called him - A hand?'' 

''I don't want to get into this story - the wolf replied - and I don't have the slightest intention of carrying envelopes everywhere'' 

''We'll see'' the banshee replied, poking him a dirty look. Theo grinned and gave her a tongue. Liam covered his mouth before he could say anything unattractive, while Mason shook his head in disbelief.

  
 

*

''Lydia'' Liam called her when they were alone. The others were out on patrol, Theo, Derek and Malia in their animal form. Peter had gone with Scott and Jackson, but he didn't think it was a good idea. In any case, Mason, Corey and Stiles were in the next room talking about only God knew what. And he had stayed there with them. ''Liam, tell me'' she replied with a curious look. The beta had a strange face. ''I wanted to talk to you about something, here. . .I know it's not my business, but..-'' 

''Liam, what is it?'' Lydia asked sitting on the sofa and inviting him to do the same. The wolf did it, and then he bit his lip, undecided whether to talk or not. "It's about Peter" Liam said finally, and the banshee seemed at least surprised. ''Peter? Did he say something?'' asked the banshee. 

The wolf shook his head. ''No, he didn't. But... I was wondering if you had told him'' said Liam. ''Told what?'' Lydia asked confused. ''That you are in love with him, Lydia - the smallest said to her, and the girl widened her eyes - because it's clear. I mean, I got it. But did you tell him?'' 

"No" she said in a whisper, shaking her head. She was looking at him in surprise, like never before. But she shouldn't have, Liam had surprised them so many times. "Then you have to tell him, Lyds. Because he doesn't realize it, and I don't think Jackson's presence here helped."

''Do you think he's angry?'' she asked confused. ''No, but I think he has no idea what you feel - the boy shrugged - he and Theo are very similar. And I notice these things because now I know Theo perfectly. Even now that we're bonded, I feel that he needs me to remind him all the time that I love him, or he'd go crazy'' 

''Are you serious?'' Lydia said incredulously. His eyes were wide and his face full of wonder, as if this was the first time she really thought about what he was saying. Theo then, he was not an insecure type, far from it. And hearing those things from Liam was making her understand that maybe she had observed his friend a little. ''Yes, he. . . he still believes he doesn't deserve it, so it's always up to me to remind him of it. Peter is like him, and if you don't tell him, he will never get there, and he will never believe that this thing between you two can have a future'' he told her sincerely. 

Lydia nodded. "Thank you, Liam," Lydia told him, then approached him, leaving him a kiss on his cheek, before going to bring tea to the others. The wolf sighed, and then dropped onto the couch like nothing. He was actually getting a lot bored. He spent more than half an hour arguing with Mason, who wanted at all costs to know if he and the others had interrupted him and Theo that morning. He had obviously refused to answer, and this had just made Stiles and Lydia laugh.

  
 

*

After more than two hours Peter, Scott and Jackson returned, but nothing new. It was a long time before Theo, Derek and Malia decided to return too. He smiled when he found himself overhung by his black wolf with shining blue eyes. He noticed Jackson staring at him in surprise, while Theo licked his face in peace. ''God, you are ridiculous'' Mason snorted amused, and the wolf turned to growl against him, making him jump. Liam made a little laugh, before pulling Theo at him. He came down from the sofa and slipped upstairs, while Derek came out dressed again from the kitchen, and soon after also Malia, who went to sit next to Scott. After a few minutes Theo went down the stairs and gave a sneer to Mason, who replied with a rude gesture, and the chimera ignored him, still staring at his mate and sitting next to him. Liam raised an eyebrow, why was he glaring at him? ''Why do you smell like Lydia?'' he asked castily, making his eyes widen, while Lydia rolled her eyes bored. Peter looked from one to the other in confusion, and Stiles was about to burst out laughing at the faces of the others. ''You make it look like something that is not'' Liam replied in one snort, and the chimera grinned, amused, before grabbing him and pulling him close, almost crushing him. "Did you find anything?" asked Stiles. 

''No, nothing. But Theo is sure that that Charles dude Jackson talk about is the same one who kidnapped Liam. If only we could compare the smells, we would understand immediately'' said Derek passing a hand in his face. "It's a bit difficult not even knowing what he looks like," Scott exclaimed. ''For this we should proceed with the plan'' Liam snapped jumping up and down, and freeing himself from the grip of his mate, but without walking away from him. ''And how do you suggest doing it? They disappeared again - Stiles snapped - they come, hit and disappear. It's a fucking method, but it works because we keep on losing'' 

'That's why we have to move - Liam said again - stop wait, let's act. Let's hide to the zoo as we said, they will come to us, and we will divide us to lure them into a trap''

''Well, there is a problem'' Lydia made him present. ''Which one?'' asked the beta not understanding. ''None of you will ever go alone'' the banshee answered. 

''Why?'' Liam did not succeed in understanding what he meant. ''Think about it, Liam - Mason broke in - Let's say Theo wants to go tomorrow, you won't let him, not alone. And vice versa it would be the same, especially after the last time'' 

''Not to mention that I categorically forbid you from doing such a thing'' Stiles snapped to Derek suddenly. ''Stiles..'' he began being stopped immediately. 

''No _Stiles_ to me, Der. You were shot last time, and you - he turned to stare at Theo - you almost died'' ''We could all not come out of that alive'' Theo pointed out, ruffling his hair. "Then we move in pairs" Liam snapped, glancing meaningfully at Scott. The alpha seemed to reflect on it a little, and finally nodded. ''It's the smartest thing to do'' Scott exclaimed. 

''Well - Derek said - then we decide how to split, if we don't have to wait anymore, we have to decide how to move'' ''So we are going to do it really? - said Stiles - I mean, really really? Will you go to the zoo tomorrow?'' 

"I don't think it's a good idea," Jackson interrupted, staring at the phone. ''Why not?'' Peter said, frowning and giving him a dirty look. ''My friend says that Gerard is no longer in London - said the half wolf - he is coming here. And it certainly won't come alone'' 

''So?'' asked Mason. 

''So we have to stay alert, and it is not said that our plane works - Scott answered - Gerard would not take us long to understand' that is a trap'' 

''In any case the idea of dividing us is the most clever. The fact that we have always remained united, perhaps only worsened the situation'' then Lydia murmured. ''So what? Do we just split up?'' asked Stiles. 

''No, but. . .is better to be seen in couple in the coming days. But never alone'' Derek told him. ''Theo, you're with...'' Scott started, but the chimera stopped him immediately. ''I'm with Liam, Scott'' he told him, and the alpha nodded. Liam gave him an amused little smile, returning then to make himself comfortable against him. 

''Malia with Peter – the alpha went on - Derek and I with Jackson'' 

''You three together?'' asked Stiles skeptically. ''And you - Derek snapped to his mate - you will stay here'' ''You too'' Scott said to Mason, Lydia and Corey who nodded, all but the banshee. ''I'm coming with you'' Lydia said standing up. 

''Lydia, don't even think about it...-'' Peter tried, but she cooled him down with a glance. ''I said that I come with you - the banshee repeated - Malia can go with Jackson, and I will come with you'' 

''Lydia, are you sure?'' Scott asked worriedly, and she nodded, not taking her eyes off Peter's blue ones, who found himself having to nod in defeat. Nothing would have made that girl change her mind. 

''So we will all be even couples'' Theo reasoned. ''Then it is settled - Scott said - don't move alone, and if you feel to be followed, send a message to everyone, and we will rush to you to help ok?'' 

The others nodded, and then Stiles let out a snort, slipping away into the kitchen, clearly upset. Derek immediately followed him, closing the door behind him, and Liam cast a worried look at Theo. He knew very well that it would not be easy, but worsening the situation would not have helped any of them. They tried to ignore as much as possible the argument that was happening beyond the door, although their hearing was not helping them at all. Finally, after almost half an hour, Stiles came out of the kitchen, his arms to his chest and looking pissed off. Derek was grim-faced, and in all honesty, there was something about him that didn't convince Liam, he saw the wolf behaving ambiguously for a few weeks. The sheriff's son gave a snort, turning his attention to himself and rolled his eyes. ''Well. . . since we have to stay here for today, how about spending some time?'' he threw it there. 

Jackson frowned, but shrugged. ''And what do you want to do?'' Peter chuckled. ''I don't know. A game, something stupid'' the human muttered. ''Do you want to play?'' Lydia asked raising an eyebrow, but then nodded with an amused smile. Theo stared at them and shook his head in disbelief. "What about spin the bottle?" Mason interjected. 

Several indecisive glances focused on him, but Stiles nodded, shrugging his shoulders, while Derek rolled his eyes and sat in the chair. ''Well, but Liam and I won't play'' said Theo shaking his head. The mate turned to him not understanding. ''What? Why?'' he blinked. Theo grinned, clearly amused by the situation. Liam was always so oblivious. He didn't have the malice to think about what he had snapped in his mind just to hear naming that game. ''Why I do not feel like seeing you starting to take off heads if someone tries to stick their tongue in my throat - the chimera began in a sigh - but if that's okay with you, then go. I'm pretty sure Malia can't wait to kiss me'' he ended by laughing. The funny thing was that he didn't know if the jealous growl of his mate or the disgusted one's of the coyote was louder. "I'd rather die" she cried in disgust. Liam gave her a snarl, and Theo had to hold him by the arm. He clung to him, as if to mark the territory, and Scott was staring at them in exasperation. ''Why don't we change the game?'' he tried to dampen the tension. 

Mason agreed, sad. Seeing those scenes was always such a fun.

  
 

*

''I still don't understand why you stubbornly wanted to come with us'' growled Peter as soon as they stepped in the girl's house. Lydia rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her, ignoring the man's grim look. "I don't see what the problem is," she said, placing her bag on the sofa. ''Where is the problem? - he shouted - If you get shot, you die. You can't heal like us'' 

''Nothing will happen to me'' the banshee replied calmly. 

''What is the truth? Do you want to show off for our English lord reappeared?'' asked the wolf giving her a dirty look. Lydia stayed deadpan to that accusation, and merely crossed her arms under her breast, observing the man with an outraged gaze. ''If this is what you think, then I have nothing else to say to you'' she said. 

''Of course, don't even deny'' he snapped. 

''Is Jackson the problem? Is it for him that you haven't talked to me for days?'' 

''Even if it was?'' he growled, coming under the banshee's face in less than a second. ''So you are more stupid than I thought - Lydia said sharply - do you think that if I wanted to show off for him I 'd go with him? But I decided to come with you'' 

''Yes, well, I wonder why bother so much'' Peter growled. ''Maybe because I care about you?'' Lydia yelled. 

''And him? Do you care about him?'' the wolf growled again. Lydia had never looked so pissed off at that moment, and realized, how Liam was right. Peter was really an idiot. ''You are an idiot'' she said in fact. ''Now I'm also an idiot?'' he snapped, his eyes wide. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, and gave her a dirty look, before trying to go near the door, with the clear intention of leaving. 

Lydia grabbed him by the hand, blocking his escape. ''Yes, you are an idiot - she said - you are an idiot because you did not realize that I am in love with you, and that I couldn't care less about Ja-'' she was suddenly shutted up by Peter's lips who collided with her, in a hungry kiss and sought for days. The wolf's hands were immediately in her hair ruffling them as far as possible, while Lydia took his face in her hands. She smiled on his lips. "You could have said it before," the werewolf snorted as they parted. 

''I thought you understood'' Lydia smiled, and then pulled him back close to be able to kiss him again. Peter chuckled on her lips, and put his hands on the shoulder pads of the dress she was wearing, moving them wisely so that it fell to the ground. Lydia sighed on his mouth, and a smile rose spontaneously as he heard the wolf take off his shirt. ''I'm happy to have understood it now'' Peter chuckled, and a second later, he found himself dragging her onto the couch.

*

  
 

"Mason, it's not funny," Liam snapped. But obviously the other didn't want to stop. He shook his head, but the human gave him another giggle. ''Ok, sorry, sorry. Just that. . .God, I can't even think about it'' he snapped. 

"It's not funny," Liam said. ''I know. I'm not kidding you – his best friend defended himself - just, well, come on, is pretty -I don't know- pretty weird? Curious?'' 

''We are supernatural beings, until two years ago you did not think even this was possible. So I don't wonder about this pregnancy thing or anything else'' the wolf snorted. 

"I'll be an uncle," Mason exulted, and the wolf shot him an annoyed glare. ''Not so fast - Liam stopped him – we will talk about it in a few years, very far away, and above all it does not mean that it will happen. We could also not go into heat'' 

''I don't think - the human old him - Peter says that among the mates heat often happens. And anyway, I know it wouldn't be a great idea now'' ''It would be a bad idea'' the wolf growled annoyed. Mason laughed again, amused, and then rolled his eyes. 

''My God - he then blurted out - I'm trying to imagine a son all yours. I sincerely hope they don't take the Theo's behavior, or we're screwed'' ''It's already complicated to manage just one'' Liam snorted chuckling and biting his lip. "You're fantasizing about it, huh?" Mason smiled slyly. 

Liam just blushed, but to his friend's surprise he nodded, without any shame. "I think it's normal," the wolf shrugged. "You know, thinking about what might come out of it. If hey will hav his eyes, or mine. Things like that.'' 

''I sincerely hope they have his hair - laughed Mason - I'll have to ask him what shampoo he uses sooner or later'' Liam burst out laughing, almost falling off the wall. ''He could kick you for a question like that'' the wolf warned him. Mason grinned, and shrugged. "I think I will take the risk," he burst out at the end, and patting his best friend on the shoulder, walked with him toward the park exit. 

''You look a bit too excited'' the werewolf after a few seconds of silence. "I'll take Corey out for dinner tonight," Mason told him. Liam nodded, but obviously didn't understand the meaning. ''So what?'' asked. The human looked up at the sky, and sighed almost exasperated. ''And then I hope for a nice after dinner'' he winked at him, and Liam nearly choked, bringing his hands to his face. Mason laughed. Like alpha like beta. "I don't think I want to know," the wolf immediately said, "unless it's something like watching a movie." 

"Then you don't want to know," the human answered, and Liam blushed. Thinking of his best friend who did things with Corey wasn't really the best. ''Ok'ay' Liam then snorted as he headed for the car. ''Well, I'll tell you the details'' Mason warned him, chuckling at the other man's shocked face. ''Don't you dare'' he growled. ''Oh, come on. It is no different from what you and Theo do five or six times a day'' the human continued to laugh. Liam's mouth fell open wide. ''I won't tell you what I and Theo do. Not even if you provoke me with these jokes'' 

The human did not burst out laughing just because he valued his life, but he opened the door of his car and turned to Liam. "You're right," Mason laughed, immediately slipping into the car, "we all know who's the bottom," and having said that he closed the door, darting away, before Liam could even get close and cut him into small pieces. He could just hear the wolf's growl even at that distance, but in response, Mason sent him an vocal message with his laugh. Liam would use him as a punching bag next time.

  
 

*

  
 

''Do you want to do it in this way?'' Charles asked to Gerard, observing the points marked on the map of Beacon Hills. ''Oh yes - the man smiled wickedly, with the subtle look of someone who knew well beyond what he wanted to make believe - if we want to win'' 

''Do you think they will fall for it?'' the man asked skeptically. Gerard shot him an almost bored look. ''I know them better than anyone else'' the elder hunter looked at him sharply. 

''Whatever you say'' Charles replied spreading his arms, and nodding to the other men. They moved right away, and Gerard smiled seraphicly.

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're almost at the end of this story! I remind you that this story is not mine, but just a translation. Credits go to Elly_46 who writes this amazing story in italian. If you want to read some of my Thiam ff, check out my profile ^__^


	33. Humans

Liam almost had an heart attack when he found Theo glued to his back. He was changing in the locker room, and at times the other boys of the team would step in, but he hadn't really heard him get in. "What are you doing here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, not that he minded, but he thought they would see each other directly that evening. "I had to show you something," the chimera shrugged. "And couldn't you wait tonight?" Liam chuckled. 

The truth was that just the excited look of the other guy was intriguing him. He seemed a child they had just given his favorite toy. "No" he smiled crookedly, and then slipping his hand into his jeans pocket, he pulled out carefully a folded sheet ''tell me what you think.'' 

The sheet was actually a photo, of an apartment that seemed _big_ even from there. It had a beautiful view, sofas in the middle of the room, and a couple of bedrooms. It was amazing. "So?" The other urged him on. 

"It's beautiful, but I don't understand" the wolf replied sincerely confused. "If you like it it's ours" Theo just said, tearing the sheet from his hands. Liam almost choked, staring at him. "What?" He shouted

"I said that if you like it, it's ours. I was checking house and apartment in Boston, and that hits me right away. I don't think he's too far from your university either, and..'' 

''Woah, slow down, tiger - Liam snapped - were you looking for an house? Have you already put yourself to the research?'' The chimera nodded, albeit slightly embarrassed. The wolf came to smile, because Theo was almost never insecure, but when he was embarrassed, as much as possible given his way of being, Liam found him extremely cute. If someone had told him a year ago that Theo, _that_ Theo, was going to look for a house for the two of them like any normal boyfriend, Liam would have certainly laughed . And yet it was like that. And the thing he loved the most, was that he was the only one who could see that characteristic side of the chimera. 

''I thought that if we hadn't got a move on, the best houses would have been taken already'' he shrugged. Liam smiled at him, and pulled him to himself by the hem of his green military shirt "I like it," he whispered on his lips, "I like it a lot, but we'll pay it halfway." 

Theo looked up at the sky, and was about to protest, but the wolf's gaze made him give up. But Liam knew very well that this argument would not end there. "I was thinking," the chimera muttered, trying to look anywhere but Liam ''we never have. . uhm. .We have never really gone out"

"Uh? Do you mean like a date?" The wolf asked, confused. The older nodded, shrugging his shoulders and trying to minimize it, but Liam caught the movement. "It's a stupid thing, but. . .I was thinking that we went directly from punching the hell out of us to bond us'' 

''And are you sorry about that?'' Liam asked him, not understanding what the other wanted to tell him. "No, just that. . .I think you deserve it, I mean, I see it as you sometimes nod without answering when Mason tells you he'll take Corey out to dinner or go to the movies, like that." Theo murmured in response. Liam looked at him in surprise, not believing that was his mate the one in front of him. "Theo," Liam sighed with a smile, "I don't need those things. And I don't know why you think I deserve them, but I wouldn't want anything different from what we have. We both know that you don't like those things, on the contrary, you find them pathetic to say the least, but this doesn't mean that I think you don't give me the right attention or that you love me less because you don't take me to the movies'' 

''I know, it's just that. . . '' Theo proved by being interrupted. 

''You give me the right attention - the wolf stopped him again - you do it with the little things, maybe you don't even realize it while you do it. I feel you care about me every time you leave me your piece of cake saying you don't feel like eating it, but I know you do it just because you know how much I like it. You pay attention when I'm cold in the evening while watching TV, and instead of taking a blanket you pull me close to you. You always pay attention to me, even when I tell you not to overdo it. You do it when you pretend to be angry because I steal your clothes or when you hold me at night. You would never admit it out loud, but I know that you can't sleep without me. And I know even now, that you're here to show me photos of this house'' Theo just bit his lip, just nodding.

Liam was right, he did those things by instinct, only for him and he didn't even notice. He wouldn't have done it for anyone else, and both of them knew it well, except that for him the wolf had to have everything he wanted, but looking at Liam in the eyes, he realized that his mate didn't want anything more. "So what do you say if we call tonight to confirm?" The chimera whispered, moving closer to his mate. The wolf smiled, and nodded, starting to kiss him with all the calm of the world. "It was sweet of you to ask me," Liam told him, referring to the speech just before. 

Theo chuckled, leaning his face into the crook of the other's shoulder, as if he were suddenly shy of it all, and Liam couldn't find it more cure and perfect than that. Less than a minute passed before they heard the footsteps of others approaching the locker room. "I think I have to go," said Theo. Liam bit his lip, and before the door opened he kissed him again, making the chimera chuckle. They broke away, and Theo opened the door before another boy opened it. Some looks lingered a few moments on the chimera, at least in Liam's opinion. Theo, asshole as he was, had perfectly captured the slight annoyance of his mate thanks to the bond, and while the others team mates stepped inside the room, he turned back to the wolf. He wanted to tell him something, but Scott's arrival stopped him. "Hey, Theo," the alpha said, before suddenly stopping himself, "please tell me you didn't do it even in here," he then whined, while the others started to look at Liam and the other, who had guessed to be his famous boyfriend. Theo grinned, bursting out laughing at the blush on the mate's face. "See you later" the chimera said to the youngest who nodded as he turned to glare at his alpha. When Theo closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but hear Liam shouting at Scott.

  
 

*

Obviously that evening there was a argue about the "apartment" issue, and obviously, as Liam had imagined, it had gone for a long time, until he found himself almost wanting to beat Theo, and he had come very close. But the other knew him too well, and he had avoided a lot of punches, and in the end he didn't even know how they found themself there on the living room carpet in an uncomfortable position to say the least, but the wolf didn't really mind at all. Theo had however called the agency to confirm the apartment, and it still seemed crazy to Liam. A year ago he would never have believed that he would find his mate, and that they would make plans together. The truth was that Theo had upset him in everything, his life in the first place. 

  
 

The next two weeks passed quite quietly, excluding the constant fights between Stiles and Jackson, in which Theo also took part when he was present. Liam had understood very well how his mate hardly liked the other boy, regardless of the friendship that Theo had developed with Peter. So for him Jackson was doubly unbearable. 

Actually Liam didn't like all that calm, the last time he had been like this, he had almost lost Theo, so it made him turn up his nose, and in fact, he hadn't been surprised when Scott had sent them an afternoon message saying to immediately rush to the loft. And of course, as Liam had suspected all the way, there was nothing good in the air. "Where are Malia and Jackson?" He asked Scott, noticing the absence of the two. "Today it was up to them to search the area - the alpha replied - I called you for another question" 

"What's still happening?" Lydia asked as she passed her hand over her forehead. "Chris called me a little while ago" Scott said, "apparently there are wolves in some hospital rooms. They are drugged with the wolfbane'' ''What?'' Mason snapped out, his eyes widening. 

''Yeah. According to Chris, they are part of some pack that have exterminated in recent months. I have no idea why they keep them there" explained the alpha. "It's inhuman," Stiles said, slamming his hands on the table. Liam bit his inner cheek. He could not explain it in words, but he had a bad feeling. 

"You can't reason with certain people," Peter blurted to the boy, and he looked up at the sky. "Good," said Derek, crossing his arms over his chest, "let's go and check, and let us free them" 

"Do you think it's wise to go together? Chris got a tip, but if there were hunters around?" said Scott. "Do you think all the hunters would remain hidden in the hospital? If they are there, at most there would be a dozen more. It's a hospital, they can't move without being seen" the wolf replied. Scott bit his lip thoughtfully. ''I do not know. I don't like this story" he said finally. 

"No one likes this story," Theo said at that point. Scott looked up at him. ''What do you think?'' The alpha asked him. 

''It depends on what you want to do - the chimera reasoned - if you want to save them then we have to go, otherwise you have to take care of Gerard first. Obviously they will be guarded, it's impossible to free them without being seen'' 

''So? '' Peter shrugged. 

Mason made his eyes dart toward Liam. His best friend didn't open his mouth at all, and he didn't like it. When Liam was silent like that, it meant he was thinking, and if Liam thought it was bad. Scott shrugged, clearly undecided, and at that moment his phone vibrated. The alpha took it, and after a few seconds, the smell of anger and agitation invaded the room. "It's Malia," he said, looking up at them, "the hunters are following her and Jackson. We have to reach them, now ' Peter growled, and Liam bit his lip, undecided. 

''What? Now?" shouted Lydia. "Gerard is with them" Scott said, holding the phone in his hands. Derek made his eyes glow, and turned around, ready to step out of the loft. ''What are we waiting for? - said Theo spreading his arms - That's what we wanted, wasn't it?"

Scott nodded, and let out a sigh, glancing at the others. "And the wolves in the hospital?" Stiles asked at that point. "We can't take care of everything" Derek replied. 

"Well, then we'll go there - the human snapped - the hunters are busy with you, we go to the hospital to free them" 

"No way - Derek growled - It's too dangerous'' 

''I'll go with them - Liam intervened at that point, glancing at Derek - You take care of the hunters, and I go with Stiles, Mason and Corey '' Theo shot him a strange look, he seemed torn. "Are you sure?" his alpha asked, and Liam nodded. 

"Scott?" Theo and Derek said in unison, turning to look at the pack leader. He looked at them, almost worried. Derek was clearly in tension with the idea of sending Stiles to the hospital, and Theo was. . . Well, Theo couldn't really describe it. It was a mixture of concern and impatience. "If we can save those werewolves, we will go'' Mason added at that point, and Scott nodded, giving them the go. 

''Then let's go ' Peter clapped his hands, and they headed for the loft door quickly. When they was out, Stiles immediately went to the Jeep with Mason and Corey in tow, not before a half-frustrated Derek joined him. "Stiles" the wolf sighed, taking his hand. 'What is it, sourwolf? Everything will be fine. We always win, don't we?'' The human chuckled. 

Derek nodded, biting his lip and pulling him to kiss him like he had never done before. And Stiles loved Derek kisses, yet that one seemed to him the sweetest and saddest kiss the wolf had ever given him. "I love you" the biggest one whispered. "I know," 

Stiles smiled at him, "I love you too. Even if we had a fight the other day" Derek nodded, smiling slightly, before hugging him and squeezing him tightly. Peter and Scott were looking at them with a smile, as they noticed that Theo had grabbed Liam by the arm, forcing him to turn towards him. "Don't try to say anything sappy" the beta said, biting his lip, and the chimera grinned in amusement, noting how the youngest could embarrass himself even at a time like this. "Don't try to come back to me with a single scratch, because I could hurt you myself" Theo just told him, and Liam found himself smiling anyway. "And you don't try to die on me" he told him. 

Theo shifted his lips in a chuckle, and after tightening the other in an almost delicate hugg, ruffling his hair as he liked to do, breaking Liam's breath, he walked away, approaching Peter. He looked at him one last time, and then they started running. They didn't have time to waste.

  
*

  
 

"You took some time for it," Malia snapped as soon as she saw them come running. "How many?" Theo immediately asked, ignoring the comment. The coyote rolled her eyes. "I didn't count them, but Gerard is here. They are a lots" she replied, sharpening her hearing. "Where's Liam?" Jackson asked instead, noting that Scott's beta wasn't with them. 

''In the hospital. Chris told me they are holding wolves as hostage. He, Mason, Stiles and Corey went to free them" Scott explained. Jackson nodded, glancing at the chimera, which bent over his knees and peered through the trees. Theo didn't seem calm at all, and given his temper, it wasn't very positive. "Do you hear something?" Lydia asked them. 

Peter shook his head next to her, continuing to sharpen his wolf's senses, and the banshee tried as much as he could to look around. Scott clenched his fists visibly, making the others frown too. "Gerard" Derek whispered in a growl. He began to smell it even from a distance, but he was still far away. It would take another ten minutes before reaching them. "How do we move?" Jackson asked. 

"We have to play it smart, like Liam said" Theo said, continuing to stare in front of us 

''We have to divide them, to mislead them the more we can. There are thirteen galleries in all" said Derek, glancing at the chimera who nodded. 

''Let us get them in small groups. They will have to divide by force" replied Theo. 

"And how?" Said Jackson. "We should split too" Peter murmured. 

''If you plug your ears, I can stun them the time it takes for you to get them out '' Lydia then shrugged, and received looks admired by most. Theo even chuckled, shaking his head. "It can work" said Malia, looking for the knowing look of her boyfriend, but he seemed focused on other thoughts. He didn't seem to be listening to them. "Gerard will never come in here" Scott said to them. 

Peter grinned, almost ironically, nodding. "Of course he will not come in. He will wait for you to go to him'' the biggest wolf said. ''Once his men were taken out, it would be stupid to remain there alone in the open '' Lydia pointed out, frowning. 

"It's Gerard - Derek told her - he would die rather than run away. He wants to face Scott openly, even alone if he were forced. He knows very well that after today he will not have any other chance'' Jackson let out an exasperated sigh in the direction of the alpha. 

"I wonder why you get all this attention, McCall" he snorted, and Scott stared at him almost bored. 

''I certainly didn't ask for it, Jackson ' 

''I know'' the half wolf smiled at him. A rustling interrupted their reasoning, and they all fell silent instantly. The looks now focused in the direction of the bush. The sound of the steps that made the leaves and twigs creak was audible, they were only a few hundred meters away. The hearts beat slightly agitated because of the tension, and this did not allow them to count them safely. "How many?" asked Lydia softly. 

"Sixty?" Malia tried, making the banshee's mouth open. "What?" Said Lydia incredulously. 

"Seventy?" Said Derek instead, frowning. Peter shook his head next to him. No, they seemed more, or less. He couldn't quite catch it. Suddenly, a smell of panic filled the air and they all turned to look at Theo, including Lydia by reflection of the others, obviously not understanding what was happening. "There is something wrong," Theo said, but keeping the same position as before, just more concentrated. "What?" Jackson murmured looking in his own direction, but he had no idea why he was reacting that way. 

''Theo, what do you m-. . '' Derek started being abruptly interrupted by the boy in question. "Fuck" the chimera hissed in a snarl. Scott blinked, unsure of what the boy was up 

''They are few, dammit. They are too few" he growled turning to look at the alpha. 

"What?" Jackson stammered. He heard hearts perfectly, and they were so _many_. 

''There are so many'' Malia pointed out in fact. Lydia made her eyes dart from one to the other. Of all of them, Theo was certainly the smartest one, he couldn't be wrong about something like that. 

''No - the chimera growled again - focus. They are not human beats. They are devices that recreate the sound. The real ones, the human ones, are forty at most''

Lydia's eyes widened, turning to look at Peter who seemed shocked, while his face was painted with an awareness of what Theo was saying. "But Gerard is with them" the coyote insisted. Theo started to stare at Scott, squirming up and taking him by the shoulders, making the others jump too. The chimera seemed out of place. "You said that Chris had a tip - he said in the tone of someone who was about to burst - who gave him the tip?" Scott looked dazed, unable to connect what the other was saying. "Scott - he growled again - who told him that?" 

"I don't know - the alpha answered swallowing - an anonymous source, I think" Theo opened his blue eyes while Peter slapped his hand in face giving himself an idiot. Damn. 

''The hospital. The other hunters are there" Derek said as he realized that at that moment. The heartbeat that picked up dramatically. _Stiles. Stiles was there._ "It's a trap," Lydia said, trying to grab the phone and call Stiles, but that was disconnected. The unanswered beeping was unnerving Derek, you could see a mile away, his breathing starting to get nervous and no longer regular. 

"Chris doesn't even answer. We have to tell him to reach them" Malia said as she put the phone back in her jeans pocket. "Damn" Jackson swore, feeling the steps getting closer. 

"Liam - Theo hissed, dropping Scott suddenly - I have to go there. He is alone, and they are too many. The smell I felt is not there, this means that that bastard is at the hospital'' 

"I'm coming with you" said Derek immediately. 

"Derek, we need you here" Scott said. "Stiles is in there, Scott" the wolf growled. "I know, but as much as a trap may be, he would have imagined that most of us would have been here. There can't be who knows how many in the hospital, you said it yourself '' growled Scott. 

''Whether it's one or a hundred I don't care - Theo growled making his yellow eyes glow - I have to go to Liam''

Lydia put her hand on his arm, as if she wanted to stop him, while Jackson watched with wide eyes as the chimera rebel against the alpha to run from his own mate. Scott bit his lip, and finally nodded, knowing he couldn't avoid the other going. "Bring them all back home alive" Scott told him, and Theo nodded, before running off at a speed Jackson had never seen. "It would be better for you that Stiles is safe" Derek told him. The only reason that prevented him from leaving was that he and the boy were not bonded, but Theo and Liam was. Theo could never have been stopped by anyone. 

"He is also my brother" he replied to the wolf, sharing with him a meaningful look. 

"You couldn't have prevented him from leaving," Peter said to him, "we're talking about his mate," 

"I know" Scott replied, "I only hoped it was easier." 

"He never is" said the wolf. Scott nodded, before the claws came out, while the figure of Gerard finally came out of the thick of the forest. Derek let out a growl that vibrated all around, revealing their presence to the hunters who stopped abruptly. Peter turned to look at Lydia, and gave her a sardonic grin. "I love you" he said, making Jackson and Malia snap to stare at them as if they had gone crazy. It did not seem properly the time for a declaration. Lydia smiled at him, feeling her heart warm up, and instinctively brought their fingers together. "I thought you would never have said it'' she replied. 

Peter rolled his eyes before turning to face the hunters. The alpha growl gave them the start and they attacked, Scott's eyes glowing red.

  
 

*

'' Liam, that..'' Mason began abruptly interrupted by his friend, who ordered him to stay silent. Liam again heard a light sound, and then that smell. He stiffened instantly. "It's empty" Stiles whispered. "The hospital can't be empty." 

"Get out of here immediately" Liam said, his eyes widening and turning to look at them. He knew that smell very well. "What?" The other three said in unison. Corey glanced at Liam, and seemed to understand immediately. "It's a trap" he said, drawing attention to him. "How many are there?" Asked Stiles with his heart in his throat. 

"Not more than twenty," Liam hissed, cursing. "You have to leave. They won't have problems shooting you on sight'' 

''And should we leave you here? You can't beat them alone. You could handle nine, but twenty..-" said Mason, pulling him by the arm. 

"Even if it is a trap, it does not mean that those wolves are not there. They could really be here. I have to at least check" said the wolf. "Then we come with you" said Stiles, clutching his bat in his hands. Liam shot him a sideways glance at the gesture. 

''No way. If something happens to you, Derek will kill me - Liam said - and I won't even let you two come'' he ended by turning to his best friend and Corey. "We won't leave you alone," Mason said again. Stiles was giving him a hand, and it wasn't really easy to convince them. 

"Go back to the car, if I don't go out in half an hour go away before someone sees you" the wolf finally said. 

"You're crazy" Stiles screamed, and Corey covered his mouth with his hand, telling him not to scream - okay, okay. No way'' 

''It is an order'' Liam growled making his eyes glow, and seeing the other three staring at him amazed and bewildered at the same time. ''But...'' Mason tried again. "I said that either you go into that fucking car, or I kick you in it" Liam said, his eyes hardening, and the other three looked at each other, wondering if they should insist. It was not at all absurd that Liam kicked them, indeed, it was quite plausible. "I'll give you twenty minutes" Stiles said, staring into his eyes, and the wolf nodded, telling him to go. He followed them with his eyes, and only when he made sure that they were really gone, and he heard the sound of Stiles' jeep doors closing, he did turn towards the empty corridor. The beats came from the second and third floors, but according to Chris, the wolves had to be at the fourth. He had to find a shortcut.

  
 

*

  
 

"Shit" swore Peter, leaning back against the cold wall, "are you okay?" He asked, turning to Lydia next to him, who nodded assuredly. He squeezed her hand, feeling her hold back his grip. "How many are there yet?" the banshee asked. 

"Derek has just knocked out other four - the wolf told her - I would be wrong, but I think the bastard called a backup" 

"You kidding?" The banshee looked around. ''No. There are four cars outside, they stopped now," Peter explained. "How many?" Said Lydia. '' Sixteen'' the wolf murmured, and to his surprise the girl stood up. Peter started to pull her down, but she let out a scream that forced him to cover his ears, as he stared in astonishment at five hunters giving up their weapons to do the same. The wolf sneered, and shot forward, starting the attack. "Showoff"' Lydia called him, and she heard him utter an offended snarl while she smiled at. 

Then he turned, he had just heard Malia scream.

  
 

  
 

*

  
 

If Stiles was eating his hands, Mason next to him seemed about to explode. They had heard gunshots, and then nothing more. The fact is that there was now movement inside the hospital, and if there was movement, it meant that Liam was still alive. The twenty minutes were passed, but they hadn't moved yet, a little for fear of complicating things for Liam, a little because they couldn't trace the others. Suddenly a presence came out of nowhere, and nearly caused them a heart attack. "What the fuck", Corey snapped, bringing a hand to his chest, and he never swore. 

Theo seemed to have run a race, and he threw open the door of the jeep on Stiles' side, looking inside frantically. "Tell me Liam is not in there" he growled. Stiles sighed, nodding. The chimera swore. "There were shots, then nothing. But there's too much movement, so he can't be dead. They are looking for him" Mason told him, but that information just seemed to shake the other more. 

"I know," he growled. "You know?" Corey frowned. ''The bond. I feel like he's trying to stay calm. Do you think I wouldn't know if he was dead? ' Theo snapped at Corey, who rolled his eyes. 

"What do we do?" Stiles asked then. "You do nothing" Theo hissed, before swearing at the voices inside the structure - Derek is enough nervous, so don't you dare to go in there. Gerard did our own game'' 

''He split us up '' Mason reasoned. "Are they okay?" Corey asked. ''I do not know. I go in, I take Liam and then we leave, okay? Get ready'' the chimera told them, and they nodded, before seeing Theo run towards the back door. 

He had a bad feeling, a grip gripping his stomach, as if he felt something would go wrong. Theo shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away. Finding here again, at that point, was definitely strange. The last time he was there with Liam, chased by the ghost riders, and now Liam was already inside, and he had to get him out. Again.

  
 

*

  
 

"Scott McCall," said Gerard as soon as he saw him come out of the darkness of the tunnels. The man didn't even seem intimidated, and it was making Peter, Derek and Jackson jump. His men were dead, and even though Malia was hurt enough to have need of time to heal, they had won. Scott had the shirt torn in several places, the blood dried a bit everywhere, and the claws out. ''Gerard'' the wolf replied coldly, so much so that Lydia wondered if that boy was really his friend, he had never heard him like this. "It's over, you lost" Derek told him. 

"Are you so sure, Derek Hale? I know you found your mate, as your beta did, "said the hunter to the two wolves. Derek growled at those words. "You'd die before you get close to him" he growled, and Peter grabbed his nephew by the shoulder, telling him to stay behind. 

"I don't need to get close to them. Everything is going exactly as it was supposed to go'' the man smiled, with the look of someone already prepared. Peter hardened his face as a growl sounded in his chest. Even Scott gave him a look. Peter never lost control, that had always been his strong point. 

''You knew that you would have lost - the wolf said getting glances shocked by the others, first and foremost Lydia next to him - you knew from the beginning that you couldn't win, but you're the same here. You knew some of us would go there when we found out about the wolves. That the humans in the pack would be there"

"Peter Hale - Gerard said with a smirk - I always knew you were the smartest, and you never disappoint me. The fact that even your beta is there is a real fortune. My men have precise orders, and I don't mind dying, because right now the hospital is full of bombs. The bodies of those wolves are full of explosives, as soon as your beta takes away a single needle, it will all blow up. And if he doesn't do it, a trusted man of mine will do it for him" Peter growled, clawing, as he heard Derek beside him barely hold his breath. Jackson growled of pure hatred at the hunter. Malia showed the canines, and if Lydia could have killed him with her eyes, she would have done it. "You - growled Scott as he approached the man - you, you bastard'' 

''You can kill me, Scott Mccall, but the loss of your beta and Stiles will kill you anyway. In any case, I won" Gerard smiled, in the eyes the look of someone who knew exactly how it would end. Lydia held her breath, and turned, while Peter held her in his chest, trembling with rage. He had sacrificed everything for power, but to die, that would never have done it, perhaps because he had never really believed in it. But the man in front of him had gone there to die, knowing he could get what he wanted, their death. Or destroy them by hitting them in their weak spot. The humans. 

"If you think it's so easy to kill them, you're wrong," he hissed. The hunter smiled again and dropped the gun on the ground. Scott was in front of him in an instant, his eyes shone and his growl sounded throughout the forest. At the same moment his claws slammed with hatred against Gerard's throat, something sharp pierced his stomach, taking his breath away in his throat. "I told you that in the end I always win, Scott" the man coughed up. The dark eyes seemed to become even more black. The alpha growled in pain, but still sank its claws, tearing the man's throat away. Gerard's body fell to the ground, wincing, and after a few seconds it stopped and remained motionless. Gerard's eyes were now as empty and dark as emptiness. Scott was turned sick just by looking at him, maybe Theo was right, maybe sometimes he could only survive. Lydia barely moved away from Peter, and turned to see Scott fall to the ground, and pull a dagger from his stomach. Derek was beside him in a moment, examining the blade and cursing. 

"Yellow wolfbane" Jackson said, smelling it. "We must take you to Deaton," said Lydia, passing a hand under her friend's arm, and helping him to stand up. Malia hugged Scott, who hissed in pain, but kept the girl next to him. "You go, I'll take care of the body," Peter said, glancing at the corpse at his feet with a look of pure disgust. Derek gave him a look at which Peter replied, understanding it immediately. Burn it. It was what he would do. He did not have time to move a muscle, which a smell of pungent blood hit him like a slap. He spun around, noticing that all eyes were on Derek. The beta had empty eyes, they went from blue to green with a frequency never seen before and held a shoulder with force. He growled in pain, and slumped to the ground, while Peter caught up with him in an instant. "What's up?" Lydia asked with panic in her voice, while a feeling of coldness suddenly enveloped her, so strong that it took her breath away. No, it didn't have to happen at that time, yet... yet she knew it. Her eyes ran to meet the wolf's, who hissed in pain

"Fuck" Peter growled as he grabbed Derek, who began to breathe quickly, as if he couldn't make it - yellow wolfbane. When did they hit you?'' The wolf looked into his eyes, as if to tell him that he had no idea. A cough stirred him, and a black liquid came out of his mouth. "Derek," screamed Scott, throwing himself back on the ground and grabbing his arm. He wanted to take away the pain, but he couldn't. 

"Why doesn't it work?" Malia cried, as she saw Peter staring at his grandson with wide eyes. Derek vomited more black liquid, and the air didn't seem to reach his airways, he was out of breath. The beta trembled, as if shivering with cold. Jackson felt like throwing up at that sight, because it was as clear as the water that Derek was dying, but it seemed that the only ones to have realized it were him, Peter and it seemed, Lydia. "They shot him too long ago" Peter murmured, crossing his eyes with Derek's. The wolf had black lips, and the eyes were simply dull green. He could feel his pain just looking at him, he didn't need to smell the air to understand it. 

"Why can't I take his pain away?" Scott growled, holding the injured part with his other hand. "Because it's too late - Peter growled angrily - the poison has been circulating for too long''

Scott's dark eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously and tightening his hand more tightly around Derek's arm, but it was cold. Cold as he had never felt it before. Derek again vomited that liquid mixed with blood, and kept his hands on the ground, coughing too strong for his tastes. His eyes were turning red. Peter grabbed him, holding him in balance, and crossing his eyes with his. "Derek," he murmured, and he squeezed his hand, as if he wanted to ask him something. 

"No, fuck no" Scott screamed, while Malia covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to look, not that. Jackson knelt down at the wolf's and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. "Hale, don't joke, do you understand me? - the half wolf growled - If you die, who the fuck tells it to Stilinski, eh?'' 

For a moment Jackson regretted telling that, because the flash of pain that crossed Derek's eyes was not due to the poison. No, it was due to Stiles. "Derek, please. Hold on," Scott said again as he felt Lydia's pulse start speeding up behind him, and he didn't want to turn around to look at her. Not at that time. Derek just growled, more than a growl, it sounded like a bumpy whine, mixed with pain and fear. Scott felt his heart slow down at the same rate as the banshee's was accelerating. Jackson bit his lip, and closed his eyes. He couldn't watch. Scott broke a sob, holding his stomach with one hand, while with the other he tried to move the wolf, but he collapsed. Peter held it, resting his grandson's head on his lap. "Bring him to Deaton" Malia shouted to her father, who shook her head. Lydia just moved at that moment. She approached the three on the ground, and knelt beside Peter. She took a hand from Derek in his, noting how the wolf's eyes were blood red. The green woods almost completely disappeared. "Derek" the girl blew in a breath with tears in his eyes. Derek looked at her, breathing more slowly and nodding, as if to tell her that it was okay. And Jackson really didn't understand what the fuck was going on at the time, yet Lydia seemed to speak with him just by looking at him. Peter tightened his grip, and Derek's eyes met his, he seemed to want to say something that the eldest wolf immediately felt. Peter nodded, biting his lip to keep from crying and closing his eyes. Scott growled, as yet another sob broke his breath, noticing how Lydia let loose a tear to furrow her face. At the same time that the banshee closed his eyes, Derek did the same, and after a few seconds the heartbeat stopped. The silence resounded in the woods like the most deafening of all the noises. Blood closes every circle. 

"When the dead walk, it is up to the living to take their place"

  
 

*

  
 

  
 

Liam held his breath, while the five hunters in front raised their weapons against him. He had managed to knock out just over half of it, making his way to the hospital and taking them by surprise. He had to get to the fourth floor, just another and maybe with a little luck he could even free the wolves. The problem was that he was now with his back to the wall, with five of them in front, and no way out. Footsteps sounded behind the hunters' backs, and they didn't budge at all, but Liam did. The smell hit him as hard as that night, as strong as when he had set foot in the hospital. A man made space between the others, the gun in his hand, but his arm relaxed along his left side. As he almost wasn't there to kill him. As he almost didn't have the slightest personal safeguard. 

"You" Liam growled. '' See you again. You know, I thought it would have been much easier to get rid of you, but your boyfriend came to save you - said the hunter - so I thought I'd concentrate on him, discovering that he is also much more particular than you, and yet, even that time you have me screwed. You saved him, didn't you?" Liam clenched his fists, so it was he who shot Theo, he wasn't wrong. 

"You won't win this war" the wolf growled. ''I never make the same mistake twice. He is not here now, and nothing prevents me from killing you" the man just commented. Liam tried to hold back his anger, attacking at that moment would have done nothing, there were six of them, and he was alone, without being able to count on the surprise effect. "You're just a fool if you believe that Gerard cares for you, or that he does it for a right cause," Liam told him. 

"I don't think these are your business, wolf" replied Charles, and he raised the gun against him, ready to fire. Liam gritted his teeth, this time there was nothing he could do, and above all, he had no escape. He looked around quickly, and the moment the man grinned and started to pull the trigger, a sound behind him made him jump. The elevator doors flew open and someone grabbed him by the waist, while a rush of bullets rained down on them instantly. Liam felt himself being dragged inside and pushed in the side, then footsteps running towards them, but the doors closed immediately, and those who had pulled him inside blocked the elevator. Liam's eyes widened, catching his breath, but he didn't need to ask himself who had saved him for the umpteenth time, he knew that arms and that touch better than anything else. 

He whirled around, meeting his eyes with Theo's raised blue ones. The chimera looked at him, as if he had seen him for the first time in months and not a few hours. "You saved me again," Liam whispered. His throat suddenly dry, and his heart went wild. The mate's relief was invading him everywhere. "Always the same way" replied Theo alluding to the elevator, and only then did Liam realize that they were exactly in the same place where their wolves had chosen themselves a year earlier. He would have smiled like an idiot, if he hadn't remembered why they were there at the time, and it wasn't sure for their ambiguous anniversary. 

"What are you doing here?" The wolf then asked, realizing that his mate shouldn't have been there at all. "I realized it was a trap," the chimera told him. 

Liam bit his lip, and then hugged him hard, being immediately returned by the older. "Thanks," the little one murmured. "I think I'll spend the rest of my life protecting you - Theo chuckled - you don't have to thank me, I'll always protect you" 

Liam smiled at him, and nodded, before hearing something that brought him back to reality. Theo glanced towards the elevator doors. "Are they still out there?" He asked, and the wolf nodded. The chimera ran a hand through his hair, before feeling a wave of panic coming from the mate. He turned to look immediately at Liam, who was staring at his shoulder insistently. "They shot you," Liam said breathlessly, and Theo looked at his shoulder, only realizing it at that moment. 

"It's purple wolfbane, it doesn't even hurt" he said with a shrug. The beta nodded, but it still didn't seem quiet. "You have to leave. They can't shoot you again, and if they-" Liam continued in panic, while the chimera looked at him with determination. "I can't leave, you're all I have, Liam. I can't lose you. If anything happened to you, I would completely freak out" he said firmly, and Liam seemed to calm down, but he didn't take his eyes off the other's wound. Theo took his face in his hands and forced him to look away. He planted his eyes in his. "Pup, I'm fine," he told him, and the other seemed to breathe again, nodding slowly with his head, before taking the chimera's hands with his, always holding them on his face. The feeling of when he had almost lost him came back as disruptive as a waterfall, causing him to strain. The only memory was like drowning again in that anguish and that endless agony. He didn't want it to happen again. 

"Just promise me - Liam said, taking courage - just promise me that once this story is over, swear to me that the day after I graduate we will jump on the first plane to Boston ' Theo stared at him with a frown, and smiled, but Liam was looking serious, not at all ironic, and consequently his gaze became as serious as that of his mate. ''Liam...'' 

''Promise me. Tell me we'll leave the next day" the wolf whispered, biting his lip bloodily.

"I promise you" Theo told him without flinching, approaching him to kiss him. Liam almost returned in hunger, before breaking away and grabbing his hand. Theo nodded, and after pressing the button, the elevator doors opened, and they threw themselves against the hunters. Liam knew it, he knew very well that Theo would have slung on Charles. In two it did not seem too complicated, or perhaps it was due to the fact that together they definitely worked great, but Charles resisted, and smiled seraphic, when ten other hunters arrived to cover his shoulders. ''Surrender. You will die anyway" the hunter said. 

Theo growled at him, but they raised their weapons again, and this time they were definitely too many. Something rolled to their feet, then burst. Smoke bomb. Shots came suddenly, causing them to back off, but when they saw the hunters fall, they froze. The bodies fell dead, and Theo could not believe his eyes. Chris Argent was there, with his rifle up and his eyes sharp. Stiles with his bat had just hit one in his head, under the staring look of Liam. Mason and Corey arrived at that moment, panting for the race. "Are you okay?" Asked Stiles. 

The two nodded, but then Theo's gaze fell on Charles. The bastard was still breathing, and the animal growl that came out made the whole floor vibrate. He reached the hunter in less than a second, lifting him and crushing him against the wall. He coughed with the impact, and gave the chimera a hateful look. "You" Theo growled. "This place is going to explode," laughed Charles with blood in his mouth, eyes full of murderous madness. 

Liam jumped at those words as he approached Mason. ''Others called. We have to leave now - Stiles said - my father will come here with the bomb technicians'' Theo hissed tightening his grip. "And he?" Asked the chimera. 

"Gerard is dead. He had it all planned so one of his guys would blow you up" Chris told him. Theo growled, thinking that Liam was in there. There was something in Chris's eyes that he couldn't understand, like there was something he hadn't said. And he didn't like it, because when Theo had a bad feeling, he was generally never wrong. The feeling that had gripped him before he entered the hospital ran to his stomach again. No, he didn't like it, and Chris's face confirmed it. Charles noticed it and grinned. "You can also kill me" he said contemptuously. 

"It doesn't change the fact that you're a monster. I know what you did to your sister. You really think someone might love you...'' he was suddenly interrupted, and not because Theo had silenced him, but because Liam had just torn his heart from his chest with an angry gesture. Mason's eyes were wide to stare at his best friend, and he wasn't the only one. Chris hadn't batted an eyelid, but Theo, Theo seemed the most upset of all as he looked at his mate incredulous. Stiles stared at his heart, and then scratched his chin, trying to look away, a little shocked, a little disgusted by all that blood. "Liam ..." Theo began letting the dead body of the hunter fall to the ground. The wolf looked up into his. "It is not true what he was saying to you" Liam answered, and from the tone of his voice, Theo understood why he had earlier made him promise to leave Beacon Hills immediately. 

That town brought out the worst of each of them, and Liam understood that. As far as you were the good guys, you would still have done horrible things. They would not hesitate to kill to protect the other. And Theo didn't want to see Liam do this again, and he promised himself that this would be the first and last time something like this happened. Because Liam was good, kind and too pure for him. He wouldn't let him get stained like him. 

"All this is very macabre and romantic, but we have to leave. There are bombs everywhere" Mason said, and Liam turned to look at him. Theo grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with his. 

"I made you a promise" he told him, knowing perfectly well that his mate would understand immediately, and in fact, Liam smiled at him, gripping his hand in turn.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
 


	34. The Important Thing Is Never Forget

It's over. That's all Stiles can think of as soon as he run into the clinic. Scott is in Deaton's sure hands, with Malia by his side. Gerard was dead, Charles was dead, and they had won. It was over. And he knew perfectly well what that meant, at least to them. He flashed his eyes inside the room, and a smile grew up on his lips. Scott was complaining about the wound with Malia looking up at the sky, under Deaton's gaze. Peter puffed at Lydia's expression, the banshee wanted to take care of the cut on his eyebrow at any costs, but it wa suseless, he would heal in a bunch of minutes anyway. Mason and Corey were kissing, and he immediately looked away, not wanting to intrude in private moments. He frowned at the absence of Theo and Liam, and looked around for the two. He eyed them sitting on the chairs in the waiting room of the clinic, imbued in a conversation of which Stiles ignored the importance, or at least believed. Theo had a really resigned look, as if he was trying to convince his mate of something,or to talk, but Liam didn't seem to want to. Eventually Theo smiled amused and pulled Liam to him hugging him and leaving a kiss in his hair, making him relax instantly. The wolf laid his head on Theo lder's shoulder, and let himself be cuddled in that quiet way. He smiled when he saw them. Jackson was leaning against the wall with a dark face.  
  
But Derek? Where was Derek? At that moment he realized that everyone in the room had a dark face, and he didn't like it. When they realized that he was there, all eyes froze, and Stiles felt the same feeling of that day in Mexico gripping him for a moment. ''Where is Derek?'' he asked Scott with an almost trembling voice,but his best friend seemed to have been fallen into a catatonic state, because he didn't answer, he just stared at him. His heart suddenly quicked, and his breathing began to fail in his lungs."Where's Derek, Scott?" he said again, and this time he heard Liam and Theo coming up behind him. They were both staring atthe situation in confusion. As well as Mason and Corey who were looking around. Stiles put his hand to his chest as he felt panic rised in him. Peter was not looking at him, as Malia. Lydia clutched the wolf's hand as if she could dig her nails into his hands. Deaton even avoided turning in his direction, and Jackson ... Jackson came out as fast as he could, as if the devil itself was chasing him. One could read in his face that he could not wait to run away from there,as if at any moment the room could explode. 

''Scott - Stiles called again with panic in his voice, but the alpha looked like a statue – Lyds...'' Stiles then tried, reading the pain on his best friend's face. The human shook his head convulsively, as if to drive away every bad thought his brain was creating. Because they had to be just thoughts. Mason squeezed Corey's hand silently, as the others could not see.  
"I asked you where Derek is!" Stiles screamed - do you want to tell me?!'' The human saw with the corner of his eye how Liam had jumped at the tone of his voice. Scott still remained in the same position, with Malia lowering her head, as if awaiting judgment. Before Stiles could scream again, Theo grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him towards him. "He's dead" he said. The cold and unreadable expression ''That's why they do not answer you '' Liam grabbed his mate's arm, as if he were his last foothold. The beta looked shocked at the others inside the room, realizing that Theo was right. Theo was always good at understanding what people were hiding, he was good when it came to reading others' emotions. That was also why he had managed to trick them some time ago. That he was the smartest in there was a dead cert. 

Stiles shook his head, blinking, before dropping his back down the wall. Cold and empty eyes, suddenly emptied of any warmth. Liam knew that feeling very well, had felt it under his skin, and didn't want to sit there watching. He felt his lump rise in his throat every passing second.  
''No, he can't be dead - Stiles stammered - he can't, because he's Derek, and he can't...'' 

''He's dead, Stiles'' Peter interrupted him suddenly, crossing his eyes with those of the younger boy. The human felt his heart go to pieces, as if he had been torn from it again just for the sake of kicking it. ''No, he. .'' he murmured in tears, squinting his eyes. Theo almost threw up at that scene, his friend's pain was hitting him hard in his stomach. Liam squeezed his arm to the point of sticking his claws into his skin. But he didn't have the heart to turn him away  
''Stiles, I'm so sorry'' Lydia sobbed letting herself go to a desperate cry, while Peter held her close to him. Stiles shook his head again forcefully, before looking up at the only person still motionless. ''How?'' he asked suddenly. Wet eyes, but damn cold. ''Yellow wolfbane'' Scott replied, finally meeting his eyes. Stiles glanced at his wound, and almost let out a hysterical giggle.  
''It's not like you think - Peter immediately said - they had hit him before, but he didn't even realize it, I think because of the adrenaline and the situation. The poison had been in his system for too long when he eventually collapsed, we could not even take away his pain'' 

''ButS cott. . - Stiles murmured looking at his best friend, and then Theo- and Theo, they..''  
''They are not just wolves - Deaton broke inat that point - Scott is a true alpha, he has more powers than anyoneelse. And Theo is a chimera, which makes him stronger than a common beta. This is why Liam managed to save him, because the poison on them does not act as fast as for a common wolf. I know what you'rethinking, Stiles. But even if you were a wolf, and you and Derek were bonded, you couldn't have done anything to help him. As it would havebeen if Liam had been there instead of Theo. The purple wolfbane is lethal for any beta, you can just imagine what the yellow one cando'' Stiles seemed to nod, but only in appearance. Theo was notentirely sure that he was really there to listen to them. Derek wasdead. This was the only thought that hung over the room, and the onlyone who would torture Stiles for a long time, about that the chimera was sure. 

The human stood up a little staggering, his breathing heavy. ''Stiles, I...'' Scott tried to call him, but he stopped him with one hand. ''Let me be alone, please'' he begged him with tears in his eyes, and the alpha swallowed in hearing the deafening pain coming from his best friend, but he had to nod by force. He couldn't force him to listen to him. Not now, at least. Stiles dodged Theo and Liam, moving on, and reaching the door as quickly as possible. The cold air hit him hard, and he suddenly felt his lungs fill with air. It was going to rain, he could feel it. There is always a storm when something bad happens. Only this time he didn't know if it rained from the sky or from his eyes. He only knew that when he found himself crying in front of the old Hale house, with his heart tearing every second that passed, echoing with pain and sorrow.  
  
Then he noticed Jackson watching him among the trees. The half-wolf had been there all the time, and Stiles had told him nothing. When he approached, Jackson sat down next to him without saying a word. ''I won't talk about it with you'' Stiles just whispered. Jackson nodded. "I'll listen to you anyway," Jackson replied, before passing a hand over Stiles' arm, who after a few seconds, let himself go to yet another cry.

  
*

''Liam'' Theo whispered slowly. The youngest opened his blue eyes, watery with tears, and his heart clenched as he saw him in that state. Only a few hours had passed since that story was over, the time to let everything happened sink and to go home for a shower, that Liam had lain down on the bed and started crying silently. The chimera lay down next tohim, standing on his side to look into his eyes. ''What is it?'' the wolf murmured in a faint voice. Theo frowned, but still brought ahand to touch his face. ''What is it? You're crying, pup'' he replied. 

Liam nodded, before biting his lip. ''I know it's stupid - Liam said after a few seconds, taking in that caress - but I can't stop thinking about Stiles, when I heard what he was feeling, for a moment I felt like I was on the ground again next to your body. It was painful'' Theo approached him calmly, and then hugged him,causing the other to rest his head against his chest. ''Sorry'' the chimera whispered. Liam shook his head before hugging his mate tighter. ''I'm a horrible person'' Liam continued after a fewseconds. ''Why are you saying this?'' 

''Because when I heard that, the first thing I thought was that fortunately it hadn't happened to you.I feel like crap for thinking that, and I'm a selfish be-..''

''You are good, Liam - Theo interrupted him shaking his head – what you thought does not make you a horrible person. It makes you human,because you love me and you're afraid of losing me'' ''How do you know?'' asked the wolf. ''I know, because I also thought the same thing'' Theo said it with sincerity, simply because it was what had happened. He couldn't help but think of Liam at that moment. Stiles' pain had shaken him, and the only thing he could think of was that Liam was fine, and that he was there beside him. The wolf relaxed quietly in his hold, and after a few minutes, Theo heard him slowly fall to sleep.

  
 

*

  
 

''My God, I'm more upset now than with the whole hunter issue'' Mason huffed as he tossed some books into the locker. Liam shot him an amused look, and patted him on the shoulder. ''You tell me?'' the wolf asked crunching his back to relax his contracted muscles. His bestfriend smiled at him, and then waited for him to take what he needed from his locker. ''How are you? Almost a month has passed, but you didn't tell me about it'' then he pointed out, and Liam bit his lip, almost undecided. It was obvious that there was something he hadn't told him, and Mason hadn't even forced it. He knew that if Liam wanted to talk to him, he would do it easily. Actually, the wolf thought his friend was talking about Derek. After what had happened, Stiles had become like a shell of himself. He was a ghost among the people, he didn't even talk anymore, if not some little words. The only one he had allowed to approach as soon as Jackson had been. Which was strange enough for everyone, Scott in the first place.  
  
 

"I'm fine," Liam replied, "I'm really fine now. My control is back to normal as soon as Theo and I are bonded, you know. And anyway, I'm not the one who needs this question'' 

''I know, but how are you? Often you are distracted, but in a positive sense, yet I feel that there is something that worries you'' the human continued. The wolf grabbed his backpack as they started heading for the cafetteria. In the afternoon they would have had the last chemistry test, probably the last of his life, he found himself thinking. Time passed quickly, perhaps too long since the hunters' issue was over. Jackson would leave early, still have commitments in London, and the others were preparing to set up their future plans. From what Liam had figured out in those last days, Lydia would probably have been the first to leave. Actually she should have talked to his mother about her relationship with Peter, and the fact that she wouldn't be leaving alone, and he was really curious about the woman's reaction. Liam knew very well how much it cost the banshee to leave Stiles alone in that state, but she had already postponed college for a year. And her mother would not have accepted another gap year. 

Mason snapped his fingers before his eyes, calling him back, and suddenly remembered the discussion they were having. ''Something is on - the wolf admitted - and I am worried to tell it to you, to tell the truth'' ''To me? I'm your best friend'' Mason frowned.  
''I know, is that. . .Me and Theo have made a decision, or it would be better to say that I asked him - Liam said, avoiding looking at him ''and we have already talked to my parents, then...'' 

''So? Liam, what are you talking about? What decision? What did you ask him?'' the human asked, not understanding, and not having the slightest idea of what was in his head at that moment. "We'll leave the day after graduation," he finally threw out. 

Mason froze in the middle of the corridor blinking, as if he were under the illusion that he had misheard. ''Excuse me?!'' he shouted, makingsome students turn in their direction. Liam grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into a more secluded corridor as he struggled. ''Here, that's what I meant'' said the wolf.  
''How did you think I would react? - his best friend shouted- It's the summer after graduation, I thought we would spend it together, and you tell me you will escape on a romantic getaway with Theo? After all we've been through for the past few months?'' 

''What romantic getaway? And no one has ever talkeda bout escaping anywhere'' Liam said. ''You said you will leave the day after graduation. Isn't that an escape?'' Mason made obvious by throwing a series of dirty looks. 

''No - the wolf shook his head -We'll go to Boston. We have rented an apartment a few weeks before the mess with the hunters happened'' ''But if you already have a place to live in October, why are you leaving in a month and a half? 'Cause you do remember that the graduation is in a month and a half, do you Liam?'' the human looked at him badly. 

''I know. I'm the one who asked him to leave right away. I can't stay here, Mas. Look at Scott and the others. They stayed another year and we nearly all died, not to mention that we _did_ lost Derek. I'm not going to stay here one more day. The school is over, we all need to leave'' Liam explained to him, and Mason, however disappointed, could not fail to agree with those points. "There will be no one left in Beacon Hill" muttered the human. They would all go to college, and who would go first, within three months the city would be emptied of supernatural beings. Or at least, they would have all left. 

''Maybe it would be for the best'' Liam commented in a sigh.  
''Why didn't you tell me before? You have this planned for more than a month now'' Mason then frowned. ''We always said that after high school we would spend the summer traveling, before going to college. At the _same_ college, and instead...'' the wolf left in suspense. 

''But you have to think for two now. I know, Liam - Mason chuckled – and anyway, Corey was also accepted to the Chicago State, so you would have had surely problems with your tenants'' Liam's eyes widened, and then he burst out laughing hugging his best friend who returned his hold on sweetness. ''And then, we can always do that trip. Except that with all Derek's story, it didn't seem like a good idea to talk about traveling between friends like nothing had happened'' said Liam.  
  
Mason nodded, and then grabbed Liam's shoulders and took over the cafetteria. ''Now I definitely need to eat'' the human snorted. "I need my chocolate cake" Liam muttered, and he rolled his eyes, repeating for the umpteenth time how much issues he had with sweets.

  
*

  
 

Theo had been coaxing him for more than twenty minutes, and Liam just looked at him exasperatedly every five seconds. The chimera crept slowly behind him, wrapping his hands around his waist and hugging him. Liam rolled his eyes, giving a little puff of amusement. The reality was that the situation made him smile, but he couldn't get distracted, now the time was short. At the umpteenth kiss on the neck he shivered, clearly feeling the other's desire to have him. It had been months, and yet, whenever he felt the desire of his mate, it was always like the first time. Stunning, exciting, he felt an immense warmth wrap him everywhere. ''Theo, I _need_ to study'' he said in a sigh, trying to stay focused on what he was doing. "You spent the last few weeks studying," he answered, puffing. 

''Yes, because in a month I hope to actually graduate. I can't waste time'' Liam chuckled, turning in his embrace to be able to look at him better. The position was not very comfortable, they were both on Liam's couch at home, and his parents had gone out shopping. They would not be back for a few hours, and the afternoon was still long. Theo would stay at dinner, under his mother's orders of course. It still made him nervous at times, it was absurd, but he liked it. ''You know everything perfectly – Theo snapped - if Scott graduated, you can graduate too'' 

The beta laughed lightly at that, but felt a bit sorry for his alpha. Perhaps they all had to stop using him as a comparison. ''I know, it's just that this stupid math problem doesn't stick in my head'' he replied. The chimera rolled his eyes in a bored way, before grabbing his mate's books and moving them to the table, beautifully ignoring the wolf's displaced verse. ''I let you study in peace, but now I need your attention'' Theo broke. Liam stared at him, not believing that he had actually said it. But he was not surprised that much, it was still Theo. In public he never gave it to see, but the chimera was a fairly egocentric type, and required constant attention. And the truth was, after all they had been through, he wanted enjoying his mate as well as he could. And then, he also understood Theo. Stiles was no longer Stiles, he was as if he had disappeared, and he knew that Theo was sorry for it, even though he never admitted it. ''You always have my attentions'' he rebuked. 

''Well, I want more - chuckled the chimera – and that dude who always stares at you at school, the next time he gets too close to you, I will not be kind enough to limit myself to a punch''

''So is it true? Did you really punch him?'' Liam hissed incredulously. 

''He wanted to jump at you - Theo justified himself, shrugging his shoulders - and you are mine'' ''Exactly for that you shouldn't have punched him'' the wolf continued, raising his eyes to the sky. ''What? Everyone need to understand the concept of private property here'' Theo snorted. 

"You are absurd," Liam chuckled, giving him a look of amazement and amusement at the same time. ''You know what I mean - the chimera said - do you know how long we haven't had sex? Twelve days'' he murmured then pushing him gently on the sofa. The wolf frowned, giving him a look of astonishment and a little offended. ''Did you count them?'' Liam snapped. 

''Sure'' Theo grinned, sitting astride the smallest. The beta smiled amused at the admission, and finally brought his hands around the neck of his mate, who was more than happy to lie down on him. ''It is not a crime not to have sex every day'' he pointed out with a smile on his face. "It should be," Theo said with a slight shrug – and anyway, you'll study tomorrow. Today it's your Theo day'' 

''As you wish, love'' Liam smiled as he began to stroke his hair in a relaxed manner, as if it were his favorite pastime. The smile on his face widened when he felt Theo's emotions coming to him with force. He liked it when the other felt that way every time he called him that.

''Oh yes, as I wish pup'' Theo chuckled,lifting just enough to make their lips collide, while he heard Liam moan with pleasure when he brought a hand under his shirt caressing lightly his stomach. Theo was probably right, studying could wait a day. 

  
 

*

  
 

**They were** all gathered at the loft that day. Scott had thought it was a good opportunity to spend some time together, and above all a way to cheer up Stiles. Obviously it was not simple at all, indeed, it seemed that every day was getting worse. Jackson had left a couple of days before, and for some absurd reason, he was the only one who had managed to get Stiles to speak, while now he was fallen back in his silence. Scott looked at him as he felt his heart cling to every passing second seeing his best friend in those conditions. He let out another sigh when the other didn't answer his question, and shared a look with a super worried Lydia. What he did not expect, that noone expected, was that a very upset Theo suddenly approached Stiles and punched him making him fall to the ground. Lydia was next to his friend in an instant, while Liam grabbed his mate by the arm, pulling him back strongly. Scott got up instantly, standing in front of Theo and making his eyes glow red, but the chimera growled, tugging at Liam's grip and challenging the alpha with his eyes. ''But are you crazy?'' Lydia yelled.  
Mason passed his gaze from Theo to Scott with apprehension. Peter kept himself alert. Actually he was afraid that the situation would go sideaways, because if Scott had hit Theo, by reaction Liam would have hit him. And in fact, the beta took his place between them, keeping them at a distance. ''Don't ever try again'' growled Scott. Liam growled back at him avoiding the alpha approaching his companion. 

''With the fuck. I will give him another thousand punches if he doesn't stop behaving like an idiot'' the chimera growled. ''Theo'' Liam called him back, but his mate shook his head undaunted. 

"If you want to stay here watching while he let himself dying, go ahead!" said the chimera to Scott with nerves on edge ''but I won't stay here another second seeing him like this. And I'm not here to see him die because he lets himself die of hunger, thirst or what the hell he wants'' 

''Violence is not the solution'' Liam called him back again. "If the words don't work, then let's try with our fists" Theo growled. "Do you think Derek would like this?" he continued pointing to the boy still sitting on the ground. To everyone's surprise, naming the wolf had its effect, because Stiles glared at the chimera, a real, living look, for the first time in more than a month. ''You don't know what Derek would like or not'' the human spoke with clenched teeth, under the surprised gaze of Peter and Scott. Mason seemed to breathe again, as did Liam, who cast a startled glance at Lydia. ''Instead, I know very well – Theo snapped - I can understand Derek better than anyone else. Do you think I'm happy that if something happened to me, or I died, Liam couldn't have anyone anymore? You're wrong, I hate this part of the bond. I fucking envied Derek for the fact that you were human, and you're a fucking lucky bastard that this happened while you weren't bond yet. You saw it, you felt Liam's suffering when I died, you were there, and you wanted to throw up so much was the pain you saw. It was what would have happened to you if you had been bonded, and you would experience that for the rest of your life, assuming you weren't dead too. But you are lucky because it did not happen, and with this I am not saying that going on with your life you will no longer love Derek, because we all know that this is not the case, but you can _go on_. You have your whole life ahead, you can still live without letting yourself die. Derek wouldn't want you to spend your life like a fucking shell of yourself. He is dead, this is true, but you have the chance of living on. People die every day, Stiles. And you better learn it as soon as possible. So stop acting like an idiot and take your fucking life back into your hand, or I swear to God, if it exists, that I will kill you'' Liam relaxed his shoulders feeling that his mate had calmed down, and saw Scott frowning in surprise when he noticed a sparkles in Stiles' eyes. They were all speechless,not believing it possible that Theo could be able to throw out all those words. All except Liam, evidently.   
  
 

"He's right" Peter said at that point, looking at the boy ''Derek wouldn't like to see you like that, Stiles. You know it too'' Lydia squeezed his friend's shoulder, who slowly got to his feet, this time holding his hand on the side injured by the chimera just before. Stiles looked at Peter a moment before approaching Theo. He glared at the boy, then headed for the loft door, which he opened and slammed hard. A few seconds passed in deafening silence, before Mason opened his mouth and broke the apparent calm. ''Will he be fine?'' asked the boy unsure.  
"His smell has changed" Liam answered barely.''He will be fine. It will take time, but he will be fine'' continued Peter replying to Mason with a hint of a smile.  
''You were right -Scott then admitted to Theo - I should have moved him a little more'' The chimera shook his head. ''He wouldn't have listened to you. He knows you would say it for his own good, while he knows how uncaring I am, and if I hadn't compared my situation to his he wouldn't have believed me'' Theo told him with a shrug. Lydia shot him an admired look.  
"You went at him pretty hard." Liam said. ''It's what I think. That part of the bond sucks, and you know it better than anyone else'' replied his mate. Liam nodded, and then sighed, glancing at the loft door, where Stiles had left a few moments before. ''I can no longer see him like this'' then the alpha sighed.  
''I know you feel guilty because that day you didn't let Derek come with me to the hospital'' Theo called him back, and Lydia found herself looking at Scott as if he had gone mad. ''Scott, it's not your fault'' she immediately said. 

''You can't say for sure - the alpha said - maybe if I told him to go with Theo, he would be alive'' 

''Or maybe he would have died anyway. They shot me in the hospital too. I was lucky that it was purple wolf, but what if they shot Liam or Derek?'' the chimera pointed him out. Mason rolled his eyes at the sky, slightly worn out by the whole situation.''I know, but. . .'' Scott began again, being stopped by Liam. "It's not your fault, Scott. He could have been any of us, you know'' the beta said, and in the end the boy found himself having to nod. He could have been any of them, he knew. And it was true. He just wouldn't want to see Stiles like that.  
  
 

*  
  
''Oh my God, oh my God - Lydia cheered smiling - I don't believe it. Is it really happening?''  
Stiles paled, looking at Theo and giving him a dirty look. The chimera chuckled, but he raised his hands in the air, as if to defend himself. ''I didn't open my mouth'' the chimera said, in fact.  
"Peter" Stiles swore through his gritted teeth, and Lydia punched him on the shoulder. "You really thought that Peter didn't tell me that you finally decided to go outside. You should have done it right away'' the girl frowned. ''How are you?'' Lydia then asked, softening her eyes towards her best friend.  
''I won't tell you anything. I still don't feel ready to talk about it, okay?'' he said immediately, and the banshee gave him a grim look. She didn't agree at all that his friend kept everything inside, he had already done it for years. But she couldn't even force him to talk. This alone made her realize how bad he was, Stiles usually didn't have to force himself to talk, he just did it.''Sooner or later he will burst, and finally it will give vent to himself'' Theo shrugged. Stiles was not offended at all, he knew how the chimera was made, and in part he was relieved. His attitude, and his way of doing distracted him, leaving him free not to think at least for a while. 

''Liam is right – snapped the human - you're a real asshole'' ''I know'' Theo laughed grinning arrogant and shrugging. Lydia tugged at him, and for a little while Stiles didn't fall face down, throwing a really unmanly cry. "You really didn't do that verse, man. It is embarrassing'' the chimera teased him, making Lydia twist her nose in a sign of amusement. Stiles glared at him, but obviously had no effect whatsoever. He was not really ready to think about everything he had lived with Derek, but it was also true that he was terrified of the idea of being able to forget some details that he considered important. ''So?'' continued the banshee. "I'm fine,Lyds. Or at least I'm trying. It will never pass, this is obvious. And I could never love someone like I loved Derek, I know very well that apart of me will love him forever, but slowly I will be better -Stiles sighed - and one day I will see him again. I know, I can feel it'' Lydia smiled a little, before hugging him tightly. What had happened was so unfair and sad. They had looked for each other for so long, and then they had found each other to live, even if for too little. And now they were lost again, this time definitely. Stiles held her tight as much as he could, it was so rare to have those hugs from Lydia. ''Can you hear it, right?'' the chimera called him back to the reality.  
He nodded, biting his lip. ''It is as if he were here with me – the sheriff's son chuckled a little bitterly - we were not bonded, yet it is as if I could feel him'' 

''It is the sense of belonging to your mate - Theo told him – he will always be with you. You know that, don't you?'' Stiles nodded, barely hinting at a smile. 

''Hey you - then Lydia said then to Theo's address - Peter told me you're selling the house'' 

''What?'' Stiles eyes widened. The chimera slapped his forehead, Derek was right. There was no privacy in that damn pack. ''Yeah'' he murmured back. ''Yeah? What does it mean?'' Stiles continued undaunted. ''What do you think it means? - Theo raised an eyebrow - I'm selling it. In a month Liam graduates and we go to Boston, what's the use of a house here?''  
  
Stiles made to answer with obviousness, before suddenly stopping. Lydia and Theo could see the wheels in his brain spin at an unbelievable speed. "Aren't you going to come back here, am I right?" Stiles finally asked , and the chimera had to nod sincerely. "We'll be in Boston for a few years for sure, between college and everything. The probability of returning here is almost non-existent. And neither of us has the slightest intention to do it, to tell the truth'' explained Theo. 

''Not that this town brings joy'' Lydia commented giving him a hand, before stopping. Lately she didn't think before she spoke. ''I can't believe we won't see each other again'' the human snorted throwing a glance at the two. "We don't have to say goodbye, Stiles," the girl chuckled. 

''I know, but you will be in the same city. I will be seven hundred kilometers from you'' the human whined. 

''It takes an hour's flight from Washington to Boston'' laughed the chimera. Stiles snorted, and then gave the two a dirty look. ''It is not the same thing'' the human said rolling his eyes 

''Think of the bright side, you'll always have an excuse to run away on weekends'' Theo chuckled. Lydia smiled slyly, but Stiles was not intimidated by the joke. ''I am certainly not complaining. We know very well why you wanted at any costs an apartment just yours and Liam's'' Stiles teased. 

"I guess that's why none of us wants to live on a campus," Lydia shrugged, making Theo burst out laughing, and Stiles chilled. Now the images of Lydia and Peter would no longer be taken from the mind. Oh God. His disgusted face served no purpose, except to increase the laughter of the chimera, while Lydia gave him a tongue.  
  
Derek would always be there, and he would miss him like air every second of every day, but perhaps, perhaps with them next to him, the pain would have been lighter to bear.

  
 

*

  
 

''I will miss you so much'' his mother said in a sigh sitting next to him. Liam gave her a genuine smile, before just biting his lip. "You too" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't understand the need to leave the day after graduation, but I can't force you to stay here" Karen continued. 

''We want to settle down a bit before we start college - Liam explained - Boston is a huge city, quite the opposite of Beacon Hills'' 

''I know - the woman smiled at him - and I also know that actually you're just dying to be able to stick to Theo all the time'' Liam suddenly blushed, trying to look everywhere, except his mother. He certainly couldn't have lied to her, he knew very well that she could read him on his face, he just hoped he could avoid that conversation. ''It's just that-... - he tried to find the right words - I know it may sound strange or rushed, but I know what I want. And if I had any doubts that it could not go on, I certainly wouldn't have decided to go and live on the other side of the country with him'' 

''I had understood that very well. I know he thinks like you, I told you he was serious'' Karen smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. To Liam, that was a gesture he had always hated, he had always flinched away when his mother did it, and he had also snarled with little kindness to Hayden once. But when Theo did it, he fucking relaxed, he could spend hours caressing his hair. And yet, that time he let it pass, he let his mother do it quite. 

''Yes, Theo is very determined'' Liam chuckled with a happy grin. His mother smiled at him again, before getting up and heading for the door when someone knocked the door. Liam relaxed as soon as he sensed the smell. His smell. He let his back fell against the couch, and waited, giggling, that his mother would free his mate from his embrace, before finally seeing Theo walk through the living room door. The chimera went around the sofa, sitting next to him, and Liam immediately moved closer, until he was more comfortable against him. Theo chuckled, letting him do it and running his fingers through his hair. Liam almost laughed at that gesture. ''Hey'' Theo told him,and he raised his face to meet his eyes and smiled at him. ''Hey'' he answered, before approaching and giving him a kiss. ''I missed you today'' Theo surprised him. Generally the chimera never said such things, but the wolf's heart always jumped when it happened. Especially if at times like that. In the last period, after all they had been through, he often said those things to him.  
''Ah really?'' Liam chuckled, and he snorted making him barely lose his balance, but immediately pulling him on him. ''Well, then I'm leaving'' the oldest said offended, but obviously Liam clung to his waist, preventing him from moving. 

''You are so cute'' then his mother's voice said chuckling, and Liam had almost a heart attack. He had not even noticed tha this mother was leaning against the wall, intent on observing them with a smile. Theo smiled back at her, with that angel face that would have deceived anyone, but not him. ''Oh yes, especially because Liam does nothing but blush'' Theo replied bursting out laughing at his mate's outraged face. ''Why do you always have to embarrass m eto death?'' the wolf did offended. ''Because it's fun'' the chimera shrugged. Karen burst out laughing seeing Liam's incredulous look. Debauched mother, that's what she was. ''You are so fun, really'' the mother rebelled raising her eyes to the sky. ''Thanks to you, my mother teases me too'' said Liam. Theo bit his lip so as not to start laughing again, but it was not possible at all to remain serious with the adorable pout that Liam had put up. ''Think that soon I'll be the only one to tease you'' he winked at him. 

Liam rolled his eyes in a bored way. "Will I have to bear you much longer?" snorted the younger chuckling. ''I think you will have to do it all your life, pup'' Theo answered leaving him speechless. Not so much for what he said, but mostly because he had done it in front of his mother, and he had also called it a pup. Thing he usually avoided in public. Liam was speechless, he just could smile at him, and he approached him to give him a kiss, feeling Theo smile on his lips. 

''If you let him escape, I could kick you'' his mother made them stop, and he blushed violently, realizing he had kissed Theo in front of her. His mate laughed at those words, and Liam gave a heartbroken sigh, letting himself be hidden by the other's embrace. The chimera caressed his back lightly. His mother kept laughing.

  
 

*

  
 

''Stiles, I'm not going for war'' Lydia reiterated for the thousandth time raising her eyes to the sky. Peter let out a snort of amusemen tas he put the last suitcases in the trunk of the car. She had already greeted her mother, who had almost fainted a few weeks ago when she had found about her and Peter, but eventually gave in to the idea. She knew she would always get what she wanted, and if what she wanted was Peter Hale, there was little she could do. She had already greeted Mason, Corey, Malia and Scott that morning, and now she was greeting Liam, Theo and Stiles, but he knew that Stiles was the hardest part. He didn't have much time, the plane to Boston would leave in three hours, and she and Peter had the check-in in an hour. "I know, but I'll miss you anyway" Stiles said.  
Theo beside him snorted, catching a glare from his mate. ''I'm pretty sure you'll spend hours on the phone, so why don't we move?'' Peter snapped instead crossing his arms to his chest. "You can't talk at all - Lydia shot him a glance - you don't have a shred of feelings." The wolf gave her an offended look, and Theo winked at him, as if to tell him that he was wrong. The chimera approached Lydia and hugged her in a hug that made Liam smile. Theo never hugged anyone, he wasn't the guy who did those things, except with him. But the fact that he hugged Lydia could only please him. "See you in a couple of weeks" Theo told her in her hair, and she nodded, then moved closer to embrace Liam too.  
''Hold him on a leash'' the banshee told him, and Liam giggled, seeing his mate puffing a laugh at these words. ''I'll take care of him - Liam said - but I think he can survive a couple of weeks without you'' the wolf chuckled. Lydia snorted a laugh, and winked at Theo. A couple of weeks and he and Liam would have joined her in Boston, so theirs was probably the shortest of greetings in the history of greetings. She glanced at Stiles, and he approached her slowly, then hugged her tightly in a way that made her smile tenderly. ''I love you, Stilinski'' she told him in a sigh, tightening her grip a little stronger. ''Me too, Martin. Me too'' Stiles told her, giving her then a kiss on her cheek and gradually dropping her hold. ''See you soon'' the human continued,and Lydia nodded. ''Yes, soon'' he answered, shaking his hands,before turning around behind him. Peter leaned against the car door, and didn't take his eyes off her. She always laughed when she saw him so lost. ''Shall we go?'' the wolf called her, and she nodded. He gave a last hug to Stiles, and then walked to the car. He opened the door, and gave the others a smile, before getting on and hearing Peter start the engine with a roar. He noticed the figures of the boys getting smaller and smaller as they moved away from there, and then she felt the wolf's hand take her. Peter laced his fingers with her, putting them together on the gear and she beamed at him, then lowered her sunglasses. ''Is it ok?'' Peter asked. 

''It's ok. He'll make it through, won't he?'' she replied tightening her grip. 

''One learns to live with the absence of someone, the important thing is never forget - Peter said to her - so yes, he will make it through''

  
 

*

  
 

Liam gave a sigh of relief as soon as he he got rid of that thing he found definitely uncomfortable, but it was a tradition to wear it on graduation day, and he couldn't not do it. He crumpled it, throwing it into the basket with the others, and smiled when he felt a strong and firm grip grabbing him from behind. His mother had hugged him as soon as he got off the stage with the diploma in his hands, and Scott had to silence Stiles from screaming his name,embarrassing him to death, especially since Mason hadn't been no better. But he had avenged himself enough for that day. 

On the other hand, he was pleased to see that day after day Stiles was trying to get back to his usual self, even if it was a small piece at a time. He had also texted back to Lydia's message, knowing full well that he would see her again very soon. Theo, on the other hand, had kept himself far until then, blending into the crowd, and Liam knew he had done it on purpose. His mother had wanted to spend some time alone with him, and the chimera had understood her perfectly, they would have had a lot of time without having to be interrupted. ''Have you grown up, pup?'' he breathed behind his ear, making him shiver from head to toe as always, but an amused laugh came out anyway. "I think I grew up a little while ago" Liam huffed as he rolled his eyes. ''Oh yes, I think I was also quite present'' the chimera chuckled in a grin, tightening his grip and making him blush 

The wolf knew immediately that he was referring to their first time, and he gave him an elbow, but he only tickled the other. "Asshole" he growled, but Theo turned him,grabbing his face and kissing him hungrily. Liam laughed against his lips, letting his mate play with his own in a slow and silent way, even if greedy. Liam put his hands in his hair pulling them slightly, and chuckling when he growled, deeping the kiss. "Have you seen Mason yet?" then asked him. Liam nodded, barely chuckling. ''He wanted to accompany us to the airport, but he changed his mind - he smiled - he says that then he could start crying and he doesn't want'' 

The chimera looked up at the sky, eagerly. ''Are you ready for tomorrow?'' Theo breathed on his lips, without coming off. The wolf nodded, barely licking his lips and joining his forehead with the chimera's. ''The suitcases are already in front of the door'' Liam smiled. ''Good - Theo chuckled - then tomorrow morning at seven I will pick you up. Our plane is at ten'' 

"I come to your house tonight" the wolf told him. Theo raised an eyebrow before he decided to speak. ''Don't you want to spend the last night with your family? Your mother would like it'' the older said. Liam bit his lip, undecided, but finally shook his head. ''You come to my house then. My parents would be more than fine if you slept here, you know? They love you, and I'm pretty sure my mother might be offended if you didn't greet her for at least an hour'' Liam chuckled. 

Theo smiled at him, and after a few seconds he nodded. ''Let's go to my house first, we'll grab my things and then we go to the agency. I have to hand over the keys of the house, so they can show it and sell it as soon as possible - the chimera told him - then we go to your house, ok?'' 

''Okay'' Liam replied, before grabbing Theo's hand, and starting to head for the chimera car.

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED


	35. Moments Of Life

''Theo, do you mind to give me a hand?'' Liam snapped throwing a dirty look at his mate. The boy in question rolled his eyes and approached the younger. If Liam thought it was the right time he helped him, he was wrong, because the chimera caught him suddenly making him easily fall to the ground. The wolf blinked in disbelief, and before he could try to get up, he found Theo sitting astride on him. ''Are you serious?'' Liam growled. 

The chimera chuckled, glancing at the room they were in. To be precise, the living room of their new apartment in Boston. The lights of the city filtered through the window, while a bunch of boxes was sprinkled throughout the room. They had been there for four days, and those boxes were still around, and Theo had been quite annoyed. ''And you?'' sighed the older, shrugging his shoulders. Liam opened his mouth to answer, but finally snorted, dropping his head against the floor. ''You know what? - he muttered, staring at the ceiling – I'll say no more'' 

Theo grinned, and leaned forward over the boy to steal a kiss who was everything but chaste. The wolf smiled against his lips, and the chimera could almost wag his tail, amused. "Let's think about the boxes tomorrow" said Theo, pushing himself away enough to allow him to talk. The wolf curled up his nose in a cute way, and eventually surrendered, making a grin of victory appear over the other's face. ''What do you want to do?'' Liam asked him then. The chimera smiled impertinent, and the youngest were about to have an heart attack, because he knew very well what Theo wanted when he had that particular light in his eyes. He realized it even without the bond that united them. ''You want it too'' Theo chuckled, then biting his lip and making a moan escape to Liam who immediately blushed. They had met Peter and Lydia that afternoon, and that was one of the reasons they were still surrounded by boxes. ''Here?'' the other snapped in disbelief

"It will be boring to do it in our room the first time, isn't it?"' the chimera grinned, and Liam shoved him slightly, biting his lip to keep from laughing. It was all damn absurd. His mate continued to stare at him, waiting for an affirmative nod from him, and finally returned his gaze with the same intensity and complicity as always. Not many seconds passed before he found Theo who had torn his shirt off, full of impatience, hovering over him. "Do you know that I won't think of anything else every time I come home and open the door?" Liam muttered between one kiss and another, referring clearly to that point in particular where from there a few days there would be the sofa. The chimera panted against his mouth, and then let out a chuckle that always made his wolf hands itch. "That's what I hope" Theo admitted pulling his hair harder. 

The wolf growled at those words making him jump off the jeans button with a claw, before bringing a hand behind his neck and pulling him down with him. Theo touched his side with a finger, almost playing with it, and Liam gave a growl that only made him more aroused. The lights of the street lamps illuminated the room, a sign that evening was coming, but the only light that Liam could see was that in his mate's gold eyes. ''Theo?'' Liam panted, and he stopped for a moment to cross his eyes with the wolf's, waiting. "We will always protect ourselves, won't we?" Liam asked him with a lump in his throat. Theo's eyes returned to normal, suddenly serious. What had happened to Derek had upset all of them, and Liam had become more conscious, as he had. The chimera nodded, he understood. The fear of not being able to help the other fucking terrified them

''Always'' he whispered on his lips, and the wolf began to breathe again, smashing his lips again with his. Only a few moments passed before Liam stopped him again. ''Love?'' he called him, and the chimera immediately softened his look at that word. "What's up, pup?" 

''Everything will be alright, will it?'' Liam asked again. Theo sighed softly, and finally smiled at him, smiled in that so beautiful and reassuring way that Liam couldn't help but have trust in him. "Everything will be alright" he whispered silently.

  
 

*  
  
 

Liam didn't like surprises, that was for sure. He didn't like them because he went mad with curiosity and fear at the same time. "You never know what to expect" he always said to Mason. And more than once his friend stared at him bored, as if he were the dumbest of the idiots. And that was how Theo had been staring at him for more than ten minutes. "We've only been here for a month and you're already driving me crazy," Liam snapped, rolling his eyes. ''You have been driving me crazy for a year - the chimera exclaimed - I would say we are even'' 

''It is not the same thing'' the wolf said, puffing. Theo chuckled amused at his expression, before grabbing his hand and bringing it close to him in a quick and intimate gesture. ''It is. And don't deny it, I know very well that you like the fact that I'm giving you a present'' the older pointed out to him, while with a wave of his head he pointed to the envelope on the table in the living room. ''I don't like surprises'' continued the wolf. 

Theo snorted, raising his arms in exasperation, catching Liam's cute little look. ''Can you just open it?'' asked the chimera, and the wolf bit his inner cheek, finally deciding to open that damn envelope. Liam sighed as he tore it up. He didn't like surprises, but he couldn't help staring at the inside. "Are you kidding me?'' he shouted excited. Theo chuckled, shaking his head teasingly. No, he wasn't kidding. ''Do you like it?'' asked the older with a newly big smile. Liam found it an idiotic question, he felt very well how much he liked it ''But why? And how did you know I wanted to go there?'' the wolf asked. 

''Well, I've never seen a person more interested in the history as you, and since we're in the summer and we have nothing to do until October, it seemed boring to stay in Boston all the time. By now we know how to move here'' Theo shrugged. 

''And so you thought about buying two tickets for Dublin?'' the wolf stared at him skeptically. The chimera snorted, rolling his eyes at the sky and approaching the mate with a light step. ''Mason told me that you always wanted to go to Ireland because of all his legends and Celtic myths. And then, can't I give a gift to my mate?'' snapped Theo amused of the exalted face of the other. He seemed to have made him the most beautiful present in the world. Liam smiled, and then literally jumped at him hugging him and harpooning him like a koala. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you'' Liam said squeezing him, and Theo chuckled, bringing his arms closer to him. He made him come down with a kiss in his hair, while the younger sent a text to Mason, thanking him for telling Theo that he had always dreamed of going to Ireland. He certainly didn't expect Mason to tell him to stop being like a fifteen, but he would punch him as soon as he saw him again. 

''When are we leaving?'' the wolf then asked, glancing excitedly at the chimera. ''Next week'' Theo smiled, and Liam approached him kissing him hard. The type of kisses who made Theo go crazy. "You know I love you, don't you?" Liam laughed, when Theo responded with a funny face. ''I know'' the chimera answered him, passing an arm around his waist. Maybe now Liam liked surprises at least a little more.

  
 

*

  
 

Theo knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go to that stupid college Halloween party. He felt it would end badly, and he was rarely wrong in those cases. Lydia was staring at him with a slap face, laughing under a fake smile that would have ripped her away, if only she hadn't been a girl. Yet he knew that not everything could always go smooth, that was for sure. Things had been great since they moved to Boston, Liam was perfect for him and he thanked his wolf for choosing him every day. Their trip to Dublin had been amazing, and they had spent two perfect weeks. In the end, he also decided to try to enroll in college, and to his surprise he passed the test at MIT. In fact, he had been surprised, while Liam had repeatedly stated that he expected it, and that after Lydia, he was certainly the goodest person in math he had ever known. Not that Theo didn't trust his judgment, but he didn't feel like a genius, also because for Liam, anyone who knew how to do some difficult calculations in mind was already a genius. He was still laughing in those situations. Liam, on the other hand, had started his architecture course and he liked it so much better. But as he was thinking a little earlier, Theo knew that things couldn't always go well, it was mathematically impossible that nothing happened, and even if it was not something serious, it was the same for getting on his nerves. He had repeated it to Liam that he didn't want to go to that damn party, and of course Liam hadn't listened to him, and had asked him to go there, saying that it would have been fun. But Theo was pretty sure that if there was something he was gaving, that wasn't fun, not right now. Lydia snorted into his ear, another laugh of derision, and he turned on purpose to give her a dirty look. Not that Peter had helped him, since he had preferred to stay at home in front of the TV. At that moment Theo envied him for being much older than them. Probably in that case, he would certainly have managed to convince Liam not to leave the house. "Looks like Liam is attracting a lot of attention," Lydia muttered next to him. The chimera snorted, acid. ''Yeah - he sighed - maybe a little too much'' 

''It is very funny to see you eaten out with jealousy - continued the banshee placing a hand on his shoulder – Usually you don't let the emotions show out you in public'' 

''Shame for you, isn't it? You can't tease me'' Theo chuckled. ''Yes, it's true. But now your face is paying me back for everything I missed'' Lydia laughed. 

Theo rolled his eyes, and gave a little laugh between amusement and exasperation. He brought his eyes back to Liam, and yes, for once Lydia was right. Because his stomach was twisting uncontrollably. It was not even the fault of his mate actually, because if on the other hand he sometimes did it on purpose to instigate the jealousy in Liam, the other did not even realize it. Liam was simply too good and naive to notice the effect he had on others, and he underestimated himself, though he never admitted it. In fact, Theo had not been surprised that the wolf had not caught the obvious interest that this dude was showing towards him. Theo had noticed it immediately, already after the first week of college, when he had gone to get Liam, and he had seen that boy, Lucas, watching Liam with too much interest. He had immediately noticed how attentive he was to every word that came out of the wolf, or how he intermittently stared at his lips. And he was the only one who could look Liam's lips, or focus on what he was saying. But of course Liam had not noticed the guy's insistent interest, and had continued to ignore him for the next two months, and now he found himself watching that dude hit on Liam. The fact that his mate was not even realizing it, made him laugh, but on the other he could not help but choking the instinct that was ordering him to go there and mark his property. 

''He doesn't even notice it'' Lydia chuckled again. Theo sighed, shaking his head in frustration, and finally decided he had too much to stand by and watch. So he glared at the girl, who gestured at him with his usual elegance, before the chimera headed briskly toward the small group of people who were talking with Liam. When he was behind him, the wolf perceived him immediately, and while several eyes pointed curiously at him, Theo already knew that Liam was smiling again before he turned. "Hey" he whispered softly, and Liam turned to him, one of those smiles he liked to kiss away. ''Hey'' the wolf told him, before approaching him and just kissing him. He heard a chorus of "Oh", somewhere between the surprised and the unbeliever. 

''So you are the famous Theo?'' said a girl with curly and blond hair drawing attention to herself. Theo shot her an amused look, before nodding his arm around Liam's waist with a possessive doing. He noticed that Lucas watched his every move carefully. Some of the boys there with them seemed to sense the possession that was yielding from that hold, and they backed away slightly. One of them, a certain Calum, if he remembered well, was giggling in Lucas' direction. Theo already liked him. "Am I also famous now?"'' the chimera chuckled back, glancing at Liam, who snorted a laugh. ''I knew you two would get along. Theo, she's Danielle. Danielle, Theo'' the little one answered, and the girl shook his hand. Theo already liked her, you could see a mile away that had a pretty good temper. ''And why am I famous?'' asked Theo again, just to tease Liam who blushed slightly, biting his lip. 

''Liam always talks about you - Danielle smiled sweetly - I could almost say to know you already'' Theo smiled genuine at that, and he turned around, throwing a kiss on the wolf's cheek. He never let himself go too much in public, but at times he felt the need. ''I just hope he says good things'' Theo laughed, and Liam eyed how some boys were watching him. He knew very well how hot Theo was. Danielle herself looked pleasantly struck. 

''Why? Do you have flaws?'' she laughed, and Liam snorted a laugh. "Ok, don't gang up on me," the wolf snapped, and both Theo and Danielle smiled. Lucas was staring at him insistently, maybe a little too much. But he said nothing to him. He didn't want to cause inconvenience. ''I think you are a very asshole underneath'' Calum smiled cheeky. ''You've exposed me'' Theo smiled, and he chuckled. Liam rolled his eyes, if anyone could get along with Theo, that was Calum. Black hair, green eyes. A nice guy, objectively. Too bad he almost always took punches from the boyfriends of the girls he kept hit on. ''Liam - Lydia said coming out behind them - a little more and Theo would have bite you'' 

''Always exaggerate, Lyds'' the chimera winked. 

"He is the one who should take them most of the time," Liam huffed. 

''And who are you, honey?'' Calum smiled brightly. Liam laughed, almost feeling sorry for the poor man. ''One with whom it doesn't word - Lydia smiled - and I don't think my boyfriend would like you'' 

''Do you have a boyfriend?'' the human chuckled. The banshee increased her grin, but it was Theo who answered. 

''You don't want to, man. His boyfriend is. . . how old Peter is? Forty?'' Theo chuckled. Calum's eyes widened, as the others did. "Thirty-seven to be precise," she said as if it were nothing. "If Peter heard you he would kick you," Liam replied to his mate's statement. ''After I kicked him myself - the chimera smiled - rather, after I need to call him'' ''Why?'' Lydia frowned. 

''Stuff'' he replied enigmatic. Calum still had his eyes popping out of his head, as in disbelief. And probably, he really was. Danielle gave the three an amused look. But above all, it was impossible for her to take her eyes off those two. There was something she could not grasp, yet the depth of their bond could be seen miles away. There was something that screamed at everyone how much energy they gave off. The way Theo was holding Liam next to him, almost wanting to shield him with his body, or the way Liam looked at him with a particular light in his eyes, as if the boy next to him was his whole world. ''How long have you been together?'' Danielle asked impulsively watching them. The three who kept talking to each other about things they didn't know suddenly froze, turning to look at her. Lucas and the others looked at them curiously, as if they were anxiously waiting for someone to ask them that question. ''At Christmas it will be one year'' Theo replied. 

''A year? - she stared in disbelief - I thought you had been together for some years'' 

''They always give this impression'' Lydia told her with a smile. ''It is that you seem really united, I mean, like someone you've known forever. It's nice'' the girl smiled sincerely. Liam blushed slightly, but nodded, smiling at her. He rested his head against Theo's shoulder, relaxing his shoulders immediately. "Yeah" Lydia commented, winking at the two of them. 

''Actually he is the one who has decided to follow me'' Liam immediately said chuckling. Theo snorted, tugging a lock of hair at him for fun. ''With the hell that I made you leave alone, pup'' replied Theo. Liam suddenly blushed as he heard the nickname. Theo knew how embarrassing he was when he said it in public. But Danielle's "aww" surprised him a lot. ''I can't stop looking at you, you are so cute'' she continued. Liam felt perfectly well how Lydia was enjoying herself seeing all that. Lucas was now staring at his shoes with much interest, probably almost completely dismantled by Theo's appearance. "Where did you leave Peter?" Liam asked Lydia, just to avert the glances from them. ''Did not want to come'' shrugged the banshee. "I envy him a little," the chimera muttered, and the wolf rolled his eyes in boredom, giving him a light, amused thrust. 

''Do you want to go home?'' Liam asked, and Theo smiled, a smile so beautiful that Liam's heart was beating crazy. ''If you want'' the older replied. Liam shook his head merrily, and then looked back at him. ''Let's go home'' he finally said, and Theo giggled, coming down his arm along his back and then weaving his fingers with his and nodding. Lydia laughed as she watched them, then glanced at Lucas. Apparently, the guy had grasped the concept. Danielle, on the other hand, was simply unable to take her eyes off those two. And Lydia got it. They were magnetic.

  
 

*

  
 

''Theo, you can't put it there'' Liam complained with a snort. The chimera looked up at the sky before giving him a dirty look. ''What difference does it make? It's a stupid Christmas ball, Liam'' the chimera replied. ''It is not stupid - he growled that - the tree must be done well'' 

''No one cares about the position of the balls'' the chimera continued spreading his arms. Liam glared at him, and he dropped with an exasperated look to the couch. It was early December, and Liam had come up with the brilliant idea of making the Christmas tree, not that there was anything wrong with it, but this was too much. Who cared if a ball was a little higher and the other a little lower? Well, it seemed to Liam. And he was making a drama. 

''Even with your parents you were so demanding?'' said Theo. ''Sure - the wolf snapped - the tree is a serious thing'' 

''Liam, it's a damn tree'' 

''It's the Christmas tree'' ''But what does it matter?'' the chimera growled. 

''It's our first Christmas together'' the smallest blurted out. At those words Theo froze, frowning in confusion. ''Liam, it's the second one. We also spent last year together'' 

''Yes, but it's different. A year ago I ran to you because I was terrified that you could leave. But this year we're really together, and I just want to spend Christmas with you. And with a damn tree'' Liam explained biting his lip, embarrassed as usual. Theo heaved a sigh, and getting up from the couch approached Liam taking his hand. ''It is enough for me that we are together, pup. It will be our first Christmas together also because we will be just you and me, there is no need for everything to be perfect'' the chimera told him. Liam bit his lip, smiling and hugging him. He smiled when Theo held him tightly and warmly. They would not return to Beacon Hills that year, on the other hand his parents would not be there for work, and Theo had no one, so they had no reason to return. He felt a bit sorry for Mason, he hadn't seen his best friend since graduation, but they talked almost every day. He had been upset when he told him that he and Theo would not be back even for the Christmas holidays, but by now they had decided, and honestly, Liam was not missing that town at all. Since he had become a wolf, there had been problems over problems, whereas since they were in Boston, they were living in peace as if they were not supernatural creatures at all. ''So? Where do you want to put these?'' Theo asked glancing at the box next to the tree. Liam seemed to think about it, and then shrugged. "We can finish the tree tomorrow," the wolf replied. The chimera chuckled, realizing that the other was reluctant to move from his embrace. He pulled him onto the couch making him fall on him. Liam laughed, and then hugged Theo more, resting his head against his chest.

  
 

*

  
 

When Theo opened the front door, the silence that greeted him immediately made his nose curl. He was used to hearing Liam's footsteps, or the noises he made everything he was doing something. He closed the door behind him, and felt the sound of his mate's heart echoed through the walls. He frowned, not understanding why the wolf was in the bedroom at six in the afternoon. He left his jacket on the armchair and walked towards the room. The door was ajar, and he opened it slowly, revealing the mate who was twisting his hands, while sitting cross-legged on the bed he seemed immersed in who knows what thoughts. Theo let out a light sigh before he half-opened the bedroom door again. The wolf looked up at him, letting out a sigh. The chimera slipped off his shoes, reaching him on the bed, and sitting in front of him. ''This morning you came out early - the little one said - you didn't give me the time to say that to you'' Theo chuckled, but nodded. It was February 3rd, and it was his birthday. Not that he expected a cake or a big party. The year before Liam had discovered it by accident, and they had stayed at his house, ignoring the calls of the pack. The wolf said that a break from the hunters would do both well. ''I know'' the older smiled. Liam approached him and the chimera immediately realized his intentions. The wolf touched his lips with his, before deepening the kiss in a deeper and sweeter one that made Theo smile. He brought his hands to his hair, and Liam bit his lower lip, making him moan. Theo licked his lip pulling the other one even closer, with the clear intention of spreading it, but the smaller one broke off a bit, enough to look him in the eye. ''Happy birthday, Theo'' he whispered on his mouth. The chimera smiled, giving him another quick kiss. ''If you give me a kiss like this every year, it will always be a happy birthday'' he chuckled. 

Liam just blushed, before he put again distance between the two of them. He bit his lip, and seemed to go back to torturing his hands like when Theo had entered the room, so that the older boy frowned a little. ''Liam – he called him - is everything okay?'' 

''Yes, it's just that I spent all day thinking about what to give to you'' the other admitted. The chimera looked at him in surprise, before shaking his head. ''You don't have to give me anything, pup. I already have everything I want'' he said. 

The wolf looked up at him uncertainly. ''Are you sure?'' 

''Yes, you are everything I want, and it seems to me that you are already mine, so..'' he hinted with a wink. Liam blushed, swallowing slightly, before taking a light sigh. ''Actually, there would be one thing - Liam murmured softly - just that. .'' 

''What?'' the other spurred him looking for his eyes. His mate visibly blushed and Theo wondered what the hell he was taking. He felt the embarrassment and the excitement coming under his skin in a disruptive way, but he didn't understand why. Unless. . . 

''Liam? - he called him again - Liam, what the hell are you thinking?'' 

''Here, I. . .you never forced me to do anything. You have always respected my times and you have never claimed to have control because you consider me your equal, but I know that you are... I know you like to have control'' Liam stammered redder than the closet wall. 

Theo blinked several times, convinced that he had surely misunderstood. ''What?'' he just asked. Liam gave him an annoyed look, as if to ask him not to let him repeat it. ''You understand'' he snorted. "Are you telling me your gift is giving me control?"' asked the chimera, just to embarrass him more. The other nodded, albeit looking away. ''So can I ask you everything? - he continued, and Liam nodded - And you will do it without making a fuss?'' When the wolf glared at him badly, but he nodded anyway, it almost made him smile. He would drive him crazy sooner or later. ''Are you serious, pup?'' he chuckled, more curious about his reaction than anything else. The wolf shaked his head again, before giving him a slight push. Theo grabbed his hand, slowly approaching the other. The fact that Liam didn't open his mouth because of too much embarrassment was driving him crazy more than usual. He loved being in control, but he had never given it to see, just because he felt that with Liam there was no need. They were the same, there should not have been one of the two that prevailed over the other. But if his mate was willing to leave it for that day, he certainly would not have pulled back. He stared him straight in the eye, as if to look for the slightest sign of uncertainty from the other, but he didn't find it. Liam was sure. ''Take off your shirt'' Theo broke the silence. Liam freed himself from his grip, and without a word he did what the other had asked him. The chimera didn't take his eyes off him, he was just watching him, and it was already fucking turned on. Liam could felt it clearly. The mere fact that his mate felt he had him in his hands made him excited every second more. 

''Strip me'' the chimera talked again. That defiant smile on his face, the wolf would have pulled him away with his fists, because it was clear that he wanted to see how far he came. One thing was to tear off each other's clothes when they jumped on each other, another was to do it that way. As in an act of submission. And Theo was worshiping him at that moment, as he slowly took off his shirt. The older boy untangled his legs, spreading them and giving him a way to unbutton his jeans. Liam gave him a defiant look, as if to tell him that he would not collapse for so little, and slipped his fingers from his chest to his waist, then going to grab the button and the zip, which he pulled down immediately. When he threw his jeans across the room, the chimera kept looking at him with a sardonic grin on his face. The wolf was on his knees in front of him, with only his pants on, while his mate had only black boxers to cover him. ''You still have too much skin covered, you know pup?'' Theo teased him. 

Liam rolled his eyes, getting rid of his dark pants in less than two seconds. Theo raised a hand, grabbing his hair and pulling him against him. The movement had been so fast that the wolf had not even realized it. He kissed him hard and wet, until he was out of breath. Liam ran a hand through his hair, squeezing convulsively, while his other hand moved over the neck of the chimera, circular patterns that his fingers were creating without realizing it. The wolf, sitting on the older's lap, whimpered with pleasure into the kiss, and Theo moved away, breathing on his lips. He licked his lower lip, arousing, feeling Liam whince, and then he went down with his tongue along his jaw and his neck, slowly to his shoulder, where he left a small bite. Liam seemed to twist into that iron and docile grip at the same time. Because if there was something that Theo was able to do, it was to make him melt completely in his arms, until it lost the concept of time and space. All of a sudden everything didn't exist anymore, nothing had a meaning except his mate. He felt the mouth of the chimera on his skin, until he reached the earlobe, that he began to nibble lightly. The wolf had the senses at the mercy of the other, and Theo could felt him clearly, while he continued to pull his hair vigorously, but without hurting him. ''Touch me, pup'' he blew against his ear. 

Liam's trembling made him realize that the other had understood perfectly, and the wolf went down to kiss him again, while with his hands he began to fiddle with his boxers until they slipped out of him. Theo smiled at him against his skin before pushing him onto the bed and hovering over him. That night would have been a long one, but in spite of everything, he would have made Liam feel how important he was for him, and that even in his most forbidden dreams he could never force him to do something. The most cute thing about his mate was his not realizing that if he wanted to, he would be able to submit _him_ to anything. Theo was aware that he would never be able to tell Liam no.

*

  
 

"Liam, I'm not going to paint my face green and walk into the streets" the chimera snorted in a low growl. ''Oh, come on. We spent the first semester unscathed, why don't you want to celebrate?'' the smallest said pouting, something Theo could not say no. But this time he would not have fell for it, with the hell that he would went down in the square among all those people. ''This is not celebrating. It's getting drunk, and we can't even do it'' 

He looked up at the chimera. "It's St. Patrick's Day," Liam barked, crossing his arms over his chest. ''We are not even Irish'' said Theo chuckling. ''Mason and Corey are waiting for us'' then the smallest snapped. ''You won't even convince me this way. I'm even shocked that those two have come all this way here for Saint Patrick's Day'' said Theo. 

''In Boston there is one of the most beautiful parades'' the wolf shrugged. Theo snorted, grabbing Liam by the elbow and dropping him onto him. ''What are you doing?'' he just growled when he found Theo rubbing his face against his neck. He was tickling him, and he made him laugh when he realized that that asshole had mixed the orange with the green, causing a mess on his skin who also stained the couch. ''You're really something else'' Liam chuckled. 

''Do you still want to go out, like this?'' the chimera blew laughing. He licked his cheek, making the wolf more exasperated. Liam snorted, sending a text to Mason and telling him that they would meet that evening. ''Happy?'' he said showing the text to his mate, he laughed and nodded, starting to caress his back. "Good" Theo muttered, relaxing against the sofa. 

''But tonight we go out to dinner with them'' Liam warned him with his eyes, and he laughed, making him then fall to the ground. And really, Theo liked much more to see Liam with that pout than the parade down the street.

*  
  
 

Lydia was biting her lip with so much fervor, that Theo thought it would break at any moment. He knew that day would not be easy, probably for none of them. It was May 9th, and it was exactly one year after Derek's death. Peter had left the day before for Beacon Hills, he would go with Cora to see the wolf's grave. Stiles had told him in those days that he would do the same while they stayed in Boston because of the exams. Liam had left early that morning for a last-minute lesson with the professor of architectural history, in fact Danielle had gone to pick him up. He and Lydia had decided to go to the literary cafe downtown to distract a little, but he didn't seem to be working, or at least, not for the banshee. ''Lyds? - he called her back from her thoughts - Is everything ok?'' Lydia bit her lip again, and then took a sip from the coffee cup in front of her. She shook his head, his eyes sad and dull. ''No, it's not good'' the girl sighed. "I know it's hard, but it's life, Lyds. We can't do anything about it, bad things happen'' the chimera told her taking her hand. She smiled slightly before pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. ''It's not that. Is that . .'' 

''What?'' the boy asked worried. Lydia didn't look like herself. ''There is something that nobody knows - she sighed at the end - I didn't even tell Peter about it. He would not be able to forgive himself if he should find out'' 

''What are you talking about?'' the chimera asked stiffening. "Derek knew he would die" she admitted at last, lowering her eyes. He didn't have the courage to meet her friend's. ''Wh. . what? Lyds, what the hell-. .'' 

''It happened shortly after you and Liam bonded - she interrupted - I had a vision'' 

''Vision? What vision? And what does it mean that you can't tell Peter? Why the hell didn't you talk to anyone about it?'' Theo growled. ''Because Derek asked me not to do it'' she replied torturing her hands, and Theo had never seen her so upset. Lydia Martin wasn't the type to get paranoid ... "Explain me" he finally sighed, and she nodded, taking a breath. 

''As I told you, I had a vision a few days after you and Liam bonded up. I was in the old Hale house, exactly where Peter had come back to life. Under the floor, streaking flowers had grown, the same ones he used to attract me there years ago. I felt cold, and a voice whispered to me just one thing, but at the time I didn't really understand the meaning of it all'' Lydia started to explain to him. Theo listened to her, in silence, and with his heart in his throat. "What did that voice say?" asked the chimera. His nerves were on edge. 

''When the dead walk, it's up to the living to take their place'' replied Lydia. Theo swallowed, nodding. It was all a damn mess, to which there was no remedy. "A fairy" he murmured. 

''What?'' Lydia asked blinking. ''The voice you heard, was a fairy'' 

''A fairy?'' she asked not understanding. 

''I thought you were smarter. Didn't you read about them on the bestiary? They are not always pleasant creatures, Lyds. They are also vindictive, and moreover they envy men because they are incapable of feeling. When you take something away from a fairy, it comes back to you. Flowers are their trademark, that's why you saw so many there'' Theo explained in a sigh. 

''But why? What did they want? Peter is not the only one who came back to life in this whole damn planet'' she snapped. 

''No - answered Theo - but evidently, going back he took something from them. You said that to come back to life he drew you there, and that means he took something from you. And the banshees descend from the fairies. Besides, you said that Derek knew he would die, so that means someone else's death wouldn't be enough. Only someone who belonged to Peter's bloodline would pay the debt, right?'' Lydia nodded, surprised that Theo had understood, and that he knew things about the fairy that she did not know. "I didn't think they existed," she said. 

''We exist, Lydia. They exist all right. You descend from the fairies - he told her - the banshees were particular fairies, they were born in Ireland, and they had the task of watching over the unborn children of the royal families. When one of them died, then the banshee screamed as a sign of a precious loss. Then we all evolved later'' 

''How do you know these things?'' she asked, biting her lip. ''The dread doctors were full of bestiaries. I had time to study them all'' he shrugged his shoulders. 

"I see," she murmured. ''So? How did you know Derek would die?'' sighed Theo. ''After that night, I kept thinking about what those words could mean, and shortly after I had another vision. Always the same words, always the same voice. Only that it added something. It said "Blood, Lydia", and I thought someone would die. Then I had that perception of pain and death - the banshee went on - You and Derek understood it as the pain of losing a mate, and then with what happened to you... You were even dead for a minute, and I thought it was you who had to take his place. But when you came back, the feeling I had felt was still there, stronger than before, and then I understood. I realized that it was not so simple, that it never is. And that nature always finds a balance. The soil soaked in Peter's blood would only close with the same blood. And so I realized it was Derek, Malia or Cora, but she certainly wouldn't be back in Beacon Hills, the only ones there besides Peter were Derek and Malia'' 

''And of course it was Derek because of your perception. He was the only one with a mate. Typical of fairies, take more than necessary'' the chimera growled. ''Yeah'' she murmured. 

''And then?'' asked Theo. ''And then I went to him'' Lydia told him raising her eyes in his. 

  
 

**Flashback 1 year and a month before**

''Lydia'' Derek greeted her, surprised to see her there at the loft, and moreover alone. "Derek," she sighed, almost breathless. Suddenly every word she wanted to say had dissolved before her eyes, like ice in the sun. And no, there was no kind way to tell him what she had to tell. ''Peter is not there, nor is Malia. She went with Sco. .'' 

''I didn't come for them - she interrupted him - I need to talk to you. And it's serious ...'' The wolf frowned, "Has something happened to Stiles?'' immediately the oldest asked. Lydia felt her heart break, because until that moment she hadn't even thought about her best friend. How would he react? How could he have looked at his face and told him? ''No, it is. . I don't know how to tell you this, Derek'' she sighed. The wolf made her sit on the sofa and stood beside her, trying in some way to calm her. Lydia crossed her eyes with his, and thought that not telling him would be only worse. But she finally told him, and she really had no idea how the boy in front of her wasn't moving an inch. In his place, she would probably have gone crazy, and instead Derek looked calm, and now he had a vague idea why Stiles had fallen in love with him up to that point. The wolf had not moved a muscle, and Lydia was now beginning to worry. After a few minutes of silence, she thought that the other was going to explode ''Derek - she tried - we can look for a solution, a way to. .''

''There is no way, Lydia - he ran his hands through his hair - we are not dealing with an external force that we can fight. And even if I wanted to try to send Peter back, I already know it wouldn't work'' 

''I don't. . .'' 

''I wasn't even thinking about it - he chuckled - I could never do that to you. Even if the only solution would be to kill Peter, I would never do it, but in any case that's not the point'' 

''We can ask Chris - said the banshee - try to do research, see if in the past someone has succeeded to escape all this'' 

''Nobody can - the wolf stopped her - has already happened once, about thirty years ago. I discovered it in Mexico, but I didn't think we could run into such a thing'' ''And?'' 

''And the debt has been paid. The one who had to die, did it. I will not call my sister telling her to come here, knowing that it could be her to lose her life somehow'' said Derek. ''How can you be so calm and rational? I'd be crazy - she screamed - I told you you'll die, Derek. Don't you think about Stiles?'' 

''Of course I think of him, Lydia - the werewolf growled, spouting up - trust me, if I tell you that at this moment he is the only thing I have in my head'' 

''He is your mate - she replied - how do you think he will react when. . .'' 

'Don't tell him anything - Derek stopped her - neither he nor anyone else. You said very well, he is my mate, it's true but I'm not his. It will hurt, I know. But he will recover and be well again, Lydia. If it were the other way around then yes it would be a huge mess'' 

''Derek, he _loves_ you'' Lydia said again, shaking her head. ''I know'' the wolf told her taking her by the shoulders. He crossed his green eyes with those of the girl, trying to make her understand how much he really understood. ''I'll die, Lydia - he sighed not taking his eyes off hers - I'll die, and you'll be close to him. He'll be fine again with time. Just promise me that you will be there for him, and that you won't say any of this to anyone'' 

''He wants to bond himself to you. He chose you too'' she tried to convince him again with tears in his eyes. She felt the lump in her throat thicken with every breath she took. ''I would never bond myself to him after this. If I did it I would be a horrible person, and it doesn't matter if three days or three years have to pass before I die. I will not bond myself to him because I am not going to bond him to someone who has to died'' the wolf told her clearly, soothing the girl's shoulders. 

"Derek, as far as I know you could die tomorrow morning," she shouted. "Or in ten years," the wolf sighed, "we don't know, Lydia." 

"Derek, he must know," she said. ''And what do you think will happen when he knows, mh? He will only rack his brains in finding a way to save me, he will use every second he stops breathing and throwing himself headlong into seeking hope where there is not. His panic attacks will return, and I will no longer live a peaceful moment with him'' growled Derek. Lydia sobbed, letting herself go to a bitter laugh and stamping her foot like a child who didn't accept a no. She knew. She also knew it was exactly what Stiles would do. He would not have rested for the rest of his days for not being able to find a way to save Derek. Could he see his best friend self-destruct like that? Fall and break into a thousand pieces second by second? Or she could see him live happily together with the love of his life, at least for the time he was allowed to do it. "I wish I could do something to change things," she sobbed. 

"Just promise me you'll always be there for him," Derek murmured with watery eyes - only this, Lydia'' The banshee nodded, before the wolf held her in an embrace that broke her breath. He was probably the first and last person to see Derek Hale cry. And she cried with him. 

  
 

**End Flashback**

  
 

''I don't know if I would have reacted like Derek'' Theo said in a sigh when the girl had finished talking. She nodded, wiping a single tear that had escaped her during the story. ''It is better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all. At least it's what Tennyson thought'' she whispered. 

''Here - he said with a disgusted look - this is one of the reasons why I would never have enrolled in English literature. A bunch of bobbed crap. Not even a thousand years from now I would think that living Liam for a little while would be better than not having had him at all'' 

''This is because you have a selfish vision of love'' she replied. 

''No - he said - this is because I always want to live him, every day. And the thought of losing him fucking terrifies me'' Lydia just smiled at him. There were rare moments when the chimera really let himself go on what he felt for Liam. ''In any case - she resumed - I promised him that I would not say anything to anyone. I didn't think it would happen so soon, anyway'' 

''You are never ready for these things. I would have made you promise the same, probably'' Theo admitted. "I won't tell Peter, now or ever. And even less to Stiles. I could not stand that he started to torment himself for not doing anything'' 

''You did well. We all know how he would react knowing it, and Derek was right not to bond him to him'' Theo sighed letting his back fall against the chair of the room, relaxing him. ''I know you and Liam have no secrets, and if you want to tell him, it's fine - Lydia admitted - just don't tell anyone. I trust you'' Theo nodded, weighing the words of what he could consider to be his best friend. He and Liam talked of all, and probably that would come out sooner or later. "You did the right thing, Lyds," he said, shaking his hand. "I know you told me because you couldn't bear to be the only one to know. And you did the right thing, you know it too'' 

''Thanks, Theo'' she smiled at him. And Theo thought, that if you looked at her well, you could tell that the girl felt a less weight on her heart now. It must have been exhausting for her to live with Peter and pretend to know nothing. But with time it would have been easier. He knew it well. 

The smell of chocolate and wood suddenly reached him, making him turn his face suddenly towards the entrance of the cafe. Lydia smiled as she saw how he sensed Liam's presence immediately. The wolf joined them, accompanied by Danielle who gave a warm greeting to both of them. ''Hey'' Theo greeted him pulling him in his arms and making him blush completely, while Danielle and Lydia giggled to see him like that. ''Is everything ok? I heard you were sad'' Liam asked him in a low voice, taking advantage of Danielle's moment of distraction. The curly girl was proposing to Lydia a wild session of shopping for the imminent summer. ''Yes, everything is ok. We were just thinking ... old memories'' the chimera answered him. 

Liam nodded, and leaned forward to give him a kiss to which the chimera replied eagerly. Liam realized that he hadn't really told him everything, above all because that same eagerness Theo had used it a few times, and always when something had deeply upset him.

  
 

*

  
 

Theo flopped down with a small smile on his mate's chest, taking a deep breath, trying to regularize his quick beat. Liam, below him, chuckled at his relaxed face, and kissed the mark on the heart. ''One year'' the chimera murmured chuckling. ''A year'' the wolf replied with a smile. 

It still seemed unbelievable that a year had passed since they moved to Boston. They had lived a full year, between college, going out and bickering to no end, because in the end they were still the two of them. Mason and Corey had gone to visit them a couple of times during that year, while Stiles had only visited them once. The FBI kept him very busy, and in Liam's opinion it was a very good thing, he knew the boy still needed time. He had often heard Scott, but they hadn't had a chance to see each other, especially since they hadn't been back to Beacon Hills once, and probably wouldn't have done that summer either. Theo had told him he wanted to travel all over Europe, and Lydia had invited herself, saying that the world would collapse if someone had denied her the opportunity to go shopping in Paris, London and Rome. Liam had laughed, while his mate had slapped his forehead, closely followed by Peter. ''You have one last exam to do, right?'' then Theo asked, rolling to his side. 

Liam turned on his side so he could look into his eyes. ''Yes, art history'' the wolf yawned, while the chimera began to draw circle on his back. ''When is it?'' asked him. 

''Next week, why?'' 

''So we organize the trip'' Theo chuckled. Liam's eyes shone with their own light, and he leaned forward to kiss the older with greed, who smiled against his lips. "I'm looking forward to it," the younger one entranced. 

''I wouldn't be so excited about having to drag Lydia's envelopes all over Europe'' the chimera grimaced.

The wolf burst out laughing, before laying his head in the hollow between his mate's neck and shoulder. ''Danielle asked me what we did this summer'' Liam blurted out. 

''No, don't tell me, please - snapped Theo - I'm not going to see them together around darting between one shop and another'' 

''I think you'll have to'' the wolf laughed. 

''I could always make sure that we lock ourselves in the room all the time'' Theo snapped, and Liam blushed giving him a light punch. 

''I want to go to all the museums'' the younger said. 

''Sure, but I decide the funny activity for the night'' laughed Theo. Liam bit his ear, making the arousal soar again. Theo moaned with pleasure, feeling the other man drop his lips along his throat. 

''I just want to have you in every place we go'' Theo chuckled and Liam snorted a laugh. 

''Pervert'' he appealed him. 

"I just made a bet with Peter," the older one smiled. Liam rolled his eyes exasperated. 

"This is even more pervert," he said, pushing him out of bed. Theo continued to laugh, though, ass on the floor, and Liam didn't know what was so funny in that.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
 


	36. Heartbeat

**Five years later. . .**   
  
 

''Liam, are you okay?'' Danielle asked with a smile. Liam turned to look at her, nodding. Actually he had an head ache from the morning before, and it was actually weird. He was a wolf, and as such he should not have had any headaches. The girl frowned, noticing that he was not answering, and approached him, touching his shoulder. "I'm fine, I only have a slight headache," the boy murmured, shaking his head and starting to look at the papers in front of him on the desk. It still seemed absurd to him all this, having to get up in the morning to go to work, yet it was a routine he had been doing for about eight months. He had graduated the year before with Danielle, and they had both been hired by the same studio as one of Boston's best architects. Theo had graduated two years before, and had decided to continue in the MIT labs, close to everything that had an engine. Liam still didn't understand how he could figure it out, but he liked it and that was enough. ''You shouldn't have a headache'' the curly girl frowned. Liam bit his lip and narrowed his eyes, feeling that at times the annoyance increased. 

"I know," he murmured back, and she patted him on the back, then returned to her documents. Danielle knew about them, she knew exactly what they were, and she understood it during the summer after their first year of college. They had traveled together all over Europe, and it had happened that one evening he hadn't been able to control himself when Theo had kissed him, so his eyes had faded into a light yellow shade, making the girl's eyes open. Lydia thought she would go crazy, but instead she came out with a simple "Well, now I can say that I have good bodyguards". Liam had burst out laughing, while Theo had burst out in a half-amused grin. Peter had rolled his eyes, and Liam realized why this girl was so essential to him. He could call her his best friend in every respect, and he was very proud of it. 

''Liam? - the girl brought him back to reality - Are you sure it's just a headache?'' 

''I think so'' he replied. ''You look a little pale. Why don't you go home first?'' she proposed, and Liam loved his work, he liked to spend hours looking at those sketches and drawing. But he really couldn't wait for that day to end. He really needed it. He absently nodded to his best friend, before taking the phone in his hands. His mother had sent him a text, and he rolled his eyes. "Let me know what plans you have for holidays this year," Karen's text said. He and Theo had returned to Beacon Hills only twice in those six years, both at Christmas. The other years his parents were out, so no problems were made. If Liam had to be honest, he didn't miss that town at all, he was happy in Boston. He had everything he wanted. His dream job, his best friend, and his mate for seven years. Because that Christmas would have been seven years that he and Theo were together, yet to him it always seemed so little the time they had spent together. He felt like smiling every time, unable to stop. If they had asked him to choose something he would have liked to do all his life without ever getting tired, the answer would probably have been to hold onto Theo all the time, or spend the days getting lost in those blue eyes like the ocean. "I'll update you, but we're pretty busy with work," he replied, remembering that his mother always wanted an answer. Lydia and Peter would surely be back in Beacon Hills for the holidays, Peter to see Malia anyway, and Lydia to hug Scott and Stiles again. Liam already had a headache because of the impending existential crisis that his phone would suffer with the arrival of the holidays. He already imagined Mason's thousand threatening texts, Stiles's grueling calls to Theo. Yeah, Stiles. The same Stiles who had made great strides over the years. He had become fundamental to the FBI with his intuition, and Liam was glad that he could always distract him from thinking, because even if six years had passed since Derek's death, he knew that the sheriff's son would always bring the memory of the wolf with him. 

"You and Theo are always busy. I'll call you tomorrow" the phone rang in his hands, and he chuckled as he read the text. His mother was absurd, the perfect translation of what he had written was that he would call Theo the next day. Because she and his mate spent hours on the phone, so much so that sometimes Liam fell asleep and woke up with them talking again. He rolled his eyes, answering quickly, and putting the phone back in the back pocket of his jeans. Danielle gave him an amused look, puffing a laugh as she shook her head, causing the mass of blond curls that had conquered almost half of the studio to move, but no one had yet come forward to ask her out. Liam thought they were idiots, because one like Danielle was really rare. He smiled at her, before the headache returned to visit him.

  
 

*

  
 

That Liam had been strange for a couple of days, Theo had noticed it all right, he simply hadn't asked anything because he thought it was due to too much work. Generally, his mate left early in the morning and didn't come home before six in the evening, and it was always tired, so Theo hadn't seen it so strange. Even though he was a werewolf, he also had the right to get tired. And yet that morning something had hit him like a punch in the stomach, it seemed to him that Liam's smell was slightly different, almost sweeter than usual, but it was too much of a rush to really realize it. Yet as soon as he opened the front door, two things hit him immediately. The firstwas Liam's presence, who was sitting cross-legged on the sofa while playing with the phone in his hands, and it was strange that he was at home since it was still four in the afternoon. The second thing that struck him was his smell. Worse than that morning it hit him hard right away. He even heard his wolf cry, and felt almost strange. Liam's smell was actually sweeter than usual, and even warmer and denser. He seemed to wrap him completely, and Theo felt so addicted to him that as soon as he took off his leather jacket he didn't waste time getting close to his mate and sitting on the sofa next to him. "I don't understand how you can go out with a leather jacket in the middle of October" Liam said in a greeting. Theo noticed how he was trying to escape his eyes, which was rather strange. "Why are you at home? It is too early'' the chimera replied, ignoring his comment. 

Liam took a sigh, and raised his blue eyes to meet his mate. To Theo those blue eyes seemed even clearer. ''I took days from work - Liam told him by making him scowl - it's been a couple of days that I have a bit of a headache'' 

''Headache?'' the other asked arching more than one eyebrow. Liam nodded, nibbling his lip, and Theo came closer, not resisting the urge to sling his nose into the crook of his mate's neck. The smell was so sweet that it was pinching all his nerves, sending him out of his mind, he felt he wanted him, much more than normal. The other's suddenly accelerated beat made him stop a second. Liam's heart always drummed when he approached, but never in that frantic way. He seemed to have been waiting for nothing else. ''Liam? -Theo called him trying to cross his eyes - You can't have a headache'' 

''I know'' he breathed in a whisper. ''God, you smell so good today'' he murmured the chimera passing a hand along his side. Liam sighed heavily at that touch, before dodging slightly, reluctantly. He felt he was on fire, and his body refused to shirk the gentle touches of his mate. ''Liam? the other called him doubtfully. Strangled by that unusual behavior.

"I'm going into heat," he told him straight away, and he was pleased to see how the chimera's eyes widened. Liam bit his lip, hearing his mate's heart skip accelerated beats. ''Are you sure?'' asked him with a whisper. ''Yes - the smallest blew - I asked Deaton for security. My smell has changed, and the headache happens to the wolves predisposed to. . .yes, well, you know'' he continued, embarrassed. ''This means that in a few hours I will be too'' the older reasoned. 

The wolf nodded, and Theo took the phone from the table. Liam saw him quickly send a text message to a workmate, warning him that for the next few days he would be absent from work. The wolf blink, almost undecided on how to behave. He felt Theo's hand caress his, and he raised his blue eyes. What should he do? He had no idea. ''Deaton told you why right now? - asked Theo, and Liam really wanted to bury himself - I know it can happen even without any triggering cause, but we've been bonded for six and a half years. Why now?'' 

And Liam knew very well why, only he had an irrational fear of saying it. To admit it aloud was something else, it would have actually made it real. Theo's hand continued to caress his, and that gave him confidence, so much that he found the courage to open his mouth. ''He thinks it's because of me. I. . Well, here it is. .I was thinking about it lately'' the youngest admitted. Theo's eyes widened, and his hand stopped that delicate movement, making Liam want to run away ... "Were you thinking about it? - asked Theo, bewildered - Why didn't you talk to me about it?'' 

''What should I have told you? - Liam snapped - That did I want a child?'' 

''Yes, Liam. You had to tell me this. It's what people say when they're together'' the other just growled. Liam slipped his hand from the other's grip, and tried to avoid his eyes for the umpteenth time. ''I'm sorry - he murmured then - it's my fault'' 

''Liam - Theo sighed seizing his hand again - it's nobody's fault. It's normal for you to think about it, really. Just, I thought you would talk to me about it'' 

''I wanted to do it - the wolf said with a whisper – it's just that you are always so happy and busy with your work. You love our life, you like waking up in the morning with me and preparing breakfast before going to work. You enjoy piss me off from morning to night with stupid texts, and you like to go home and find me here. I know how much you love all this, and I. .'' 

''And you?'' Theo spurred him. ''I love all this too. It's just that when I see you playing with Danielle's grandson, and I see how you enjoy yourself with him, and I can't help but think about what it would be like to see you play that way with our son or our daughter. And I think that such a thing would make me love our life even more'' the wolf admitted. 

Theo sighed, before raising his face with the other hand. ''You can talk to me about everything, pup. You could also tell me this'' he said seriously. Liam nodded, before continuing with what he thought. "I want a child," Liam said clearly and without fear, "and I want it now. Because we have the life we wanted, we did the things we wanted calmly, and now it seems like the right time. And I'm fucking scaring you'' he stammered then, seeing how the eyes of the chimera were almost out of their sockets. "Yes, I'm fucking scared" said Theo. "I don't even see myself as a father, Liam. I mean, _me_?'' 

''You are my mate, with whom should I want it?'' murmured the smallest not understanding. 

''It is not this, it is that. . .God, it seems absurd to me. It's true, I love our life because you make it perfect. And I'm terrified of having to be responsible for even such a small creature, but I know you'll be perfect. I mean, you have to be. Why I'm not perfect at all'' 

''You'll be a perfect father'' Liam told him gently stroking his hair. Theo's eyes softened at those words, and Liam's smell came back to strike him as hard as when he had opened the door. He looked at him carefully, the smallest didn't seem to waver at all, he was extremely convinced of what he wanted. Sometimes calling him a pup made him smile alone, because Liam was no longer so small. The seventeen-year-old boy who had made him lose his head was gone, and in front of him was a twenty-four-year-old boy who was asking him for something new. A family. And for Theo, Liam had become the only family he had ever known, and he certainly would have been the only one he could ever think of expanding. He brought a hand to take a strand of hair between his fingers. Yes, for Liam he might have thought to have a real family. 

''Ok - Theo sighed at last - If that's what you want, then ok'' 

''You have to want it too'' the wolf murmured. The chimera shot him an amused look, before smiling at him. "I said it's okay, Liam," said Theo, taking a hand from his nose. He kissed him softly, making him lie on the sofa, attentive to his every gesture. ''Really?'' Liam breathed on his lips, his eyes wide with happiness and surprise. The older one nodded, moving between the other's legs and starting to leave a wet trail of kisses down his throat. Each moan made him more aroused, sending adrenaline rushes everywhere. ''Let's make this baby, pup'' he murmured biting his earlobe. Liam's smile and heartbeat warmed his eyes and his heart.

*

  
 

Of course Theo could say with certainty, that of the whole story of starting a family, the most interesting part was surely making the children. Probably it would have been worth it regardless, yet those five days spent practically in bed had been nothing short of fantastic. As he had assumed, he had gone into heat a few hours later, warning Peter not to show up for any reason in the world. Liam had always been sweet and embarrassed in their moments of intimacy, but this time he had really exceeded the limit, he really felt so small in his hands that Theo had felt the uncontrollable urge to hold him to himself forever. Lydia had sent him a very enthusiastic voice mail for that pleasant novelty, and wanted to know when the heat would end so she could go to visit them. The point was that the heat had passed for a couple of days, but neither he nor Liam wanted to move from their apartment. Even at that moment, the sun's rays were persistently disturbing the chimera that puffed opening one eye. The curtains were slightly open, and a damn beam was hitting him in the face. He looked down at Liam, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, his head resting on his shoulder. He was so beautiful that sometimes he still struggled to accept that he was really his. It didn't matter that almost seven years had passed since they had been together, for him every day always seemed the first. Suddenly Liam moved, mumbling something incomprehensible in his sleep, and then slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. The chimera smiled watching him wake up, that had never changed. The wolf looked up and caught their eyes and the full lips immediately bent upwards. ''Hey'' the chimera greeted him. 

''Hey'' replied Liam, giggling amused. The chimera raised an eyebrow, but he just shook his head, minimizing his own smile. 

''How are you feeling?'' asked Theo. 

''Well - the other one murmured in response - it's only been a couple of days since the heat, I don't know after how much. .'' 

''We should ask Deaton'' the chimera interrupted him. Liam nodded, aware. He knew that women generally noticed it because of the morning sickness, or because their period stopped, but what about him? What reactions would he have? Suddenly he mentally called himself an idiot for not asking those things to the Druid first. Theo ran his fingers through his hair, bringing him back to reality. He must have been lost in his thoughts for the umpteenth time. ''And if nothing happens?'' the wolf hesitantly asked 

''Everything will be fine, Liam'' the chimera immediately told him. Liam clung to his mate, resting his face against the other's chest again. The truth was that he was terrified that nothing would happen. In particular, due to the fact that the heat was not always present, it could reappear again in ten years, or not come back anymore, and at that point if they wanted a child they would have to adopt it. Not that he found anything wrong with it, but it wouldn't have been easy for them that weren't really human. 

"Do you think we should wait a while before calling him?" he asked Theo, trying to distract himself as much as possible from his thoughts. He had the feeling that lately his brain just didn't want to know how to stay good for a few seconds. ''Yes - replied his mate - let's see what happens in the next few days, ok?'' 

''Ok'' whispered Liam with a yawn. Theo chuckled and squeezed him again as before, and let his mate go back to sleep on him.

  
 

*

  
 

Three weeks. Three damn weeks that the heat was gone and still nothing. Lydia was going crazy, putting anxiety on Theo who rolled his eyes from morning to night. The banshee wanted to become aunt and nothing else, she didn't want to know about negative possibilities, and since Danielle discovered what had happened she had gone crazy, planning children's parties already. It was not enough Liam who was psyching himself out from morning to night, what he needed was those two too. The chimera just wanted to bury himself somewhere, but Peter had banned it categorically. So it was also the wolf's fault if he now found himself choking on coffee for Lydia's questions, which were really too insistent. He wasn't the type to embarrass himself, but some things he preferred to keep them for himself anyway. ''I mean, have you been careful when you did it?'' she asked again, and that was about to spit his coffee on the table. ''Lyds, what the fuck – he growled annoyed - I know how to do it'' he gave her a murdered look. She snorted, pushing a red lock behind her ear, and finally took her purse from the chair. Theo followed suit, and after paying the bill they headed for the door, heading for the boy's house. Lydia continued with questions not really kind, and had it not been for Peter and the witnesses, he probably would have drowned her in the next fountain. ''Is Liam at home?'' then the banshee asked, hearing noises coming from inside the apartment. Theo nodded, but frowned, Liam generally didn't make all that mess. He took out his keys as he entered the house, followed immediately by the girl. The scene he found himself in front of him made his eyes widen, and Lydia next to him opened her mouth, turning to stare at him, probably waiting for his reaction. The truth was that he had no idea how to react, because the living room was a complete mess. There were four boxes of pizza scattered between the table and the carpet. The sofa filled with popcorn flew by air and colored means marshmallows thrown on the pillows. Theo looked around in astonishment, while a creak at his feet made him look down. He had stepped on a bag of red licorice, and there were something like seven cans of pepsi beside the TV. A noise from the kitchen took him away from that mess, and Lydia looked around, wrinkling her nose. The chimera moved quickly to reach the kitchen, and the scene inside was almost more apocalyptic than the living room. Liam had a jar of Nutella in his hands, and he had put his hand inside, his lips smeared with cream and the strawberries dipped inside the bowl were full of maple syrup. As soon as the wolf sensed his presence and found him looking at him from head to toe as if he were crazy, he blushed completely. And if it hadn't been there Lydia would probably have laughed, before grabbing Liam and taking the cream off his lips himself. The banshee peeked in behind him, making the blonde even more embarrassed. ''Liam, are you okay?'' asked Theo. He wrinkled his nose before he nodded slightly. "I'm hungry," he murmured, embarrassed, so much that Theo believed it was a new nuance. "Did you eat all that stuff?" the chimera asked glancing at the living room, and his mate bit his lip, almost as an apology. Lydia made them both jump and start screaming. Theo stared at her as if a second head had suddenly popped out, but the girl nudged him, looking at him as if he were the madman in that room. And Theo was pretty sure he wasn't the one clasping his hands or the one with his hands in Nutella. 

''But don't you see it? He has cravings'' the banshee shouted going to embrace Liam who widened his blue eyes, as if his brain was only connecting at that moment. Theo felt his heart stop, as if he needed to catch his breath before he could go on and understand. Understand and grasp the concept well. When Lydia let go of Liam continuing to drill his brain about the fact that he hoped she was a girl, the wolf finally crossed his eyes with his, and before he even realized it, Theo would cover he distance by crushing him against the fridge and starting to kiss him hard. Needless to say, the cream immediately disappeared from Liam's lips. Lydia picked up the phone calling Peter in a hysterical voice, and if Theo hadn't been distracted by kissing his mate, he would certainly have taken pity on the poor wolf's ears on the other end of the phone. 

  
 

A couple of hours later Lydia returned to her home, not before helping Theo clear the mess in the living room and kitchen. Liam had called Danielle and told her the news, and the chimera had heard her scream even from the bedroom. Now he was sitting on the couch, with Liam curled up against him, caressing his hair slowly and softly, "It seems so absurd," the wolf murmured after a while. Theo smiled against his hair and nodded. They had called Deaton a little earlier, and the man had confirmed that according the symptoms Liam had, it could only be that the outcome of the heat. He then gave them the number of a druid who lived about ten kilometers from Boston, who would help them during their pregnancy, since they could not return to Beacon Hills every month. ''When I saw all that mess I didn't even think they could be cravings'' the chimera chuckled.

''I was just hungry - Liam complained - a moment before I wanted the pizza and the one after the cream'' 

''God, you'll make me go crazy'' snapped the biggest one, and Liam gave him a light punch on the stomach. "I'm a little worried," said the wolf, turning to look at him. ''Why?'' his mate asked, trying to sit more comfortably on the sofa. He pulled Liam so that he didn't let go of him. His smell, which had returned to normal after the heat, was changing again. ''I don't know. There are so many things - the smallest sighed - you know, the fact that we will actually have a child and that it is no longer just a fantasy, and also what will come next'' 

''It will be fine, pup. We are together, it must be going well'' he tried to smile at him, and he nodded, embracing him and breathing deeply in his smell. ''It is that it still seems surreal sometimes - the wolf continued - sometimes I think about how it all happened only because of an accident. If I hadn't almost fallen off that roof, Scott wouldn't have bitten me and I'd never become a wolf. I would never have known you, and now I would probably be living in a house that would be a mess together with Mason in Chicago. Maybe I would have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, things like that'' 

Theo nodded, before frowning. "Did you fall from a roof?" he then asked almost shocked. Liam realized only then, that in all those years spent together he had never told him how he had become a wolf. He nodded, and the chimera stared at him curiously. ''Yeah. It's a long story'' he smiled. 

"Well, then I'm glad you fell off the roof. Now you are here'' 

''I am here, and we will be parents'' the wolf murmured, as if he still had difficulty believing it. Theo understood it very well, it was as he said it was. If those things hadn't happened, now they wouldn't be there, and above all they would never have met. "I missed you a lot today. I don't know if this is about the pregnancy too'' Liam chuckled. 

''I missed you too'' 

''I know, I mean, much more than usual - the wolf shrugged his shoulders - didn't you feel it?'' Theo nodded, and left a kiss on his temple. ''Your smell is changing again. It is sweeter, but not like during the heat'' the chimera told him.

''I'll have to tell Mason - Liam then realized in a panic - I did not even tell him that I was thinking about it, and now I'll have to call him and tell him I'm pregnant'' Theo was hit by a wave of agitation that made him turn upside down nose. 

''Pup, he won't get angry for this. Rather, I think we'll find him here in just a few days'' he rolled his eyes, and Liam laughed, because he loved to see him make those funny faces. ''I love you'' Liam said smiling at him like a fool, and he didn't even care a little. ''I love you too'' Theo answered making his nose collide with that of the other. Instinctively he put his hand on his mate's flat stomach, and felt Liam's heart speed up.

  
*

  
 

''Liam? It's everything OK?'' Theo asked worried. The wolf was curled up in their bed, totally wrapped in blankets, and seemed almost to hide. "I'm fine," he complained. "Liam, it's almost hot outside and you're under a duvet" the chimera muttered. 

''I'm cold'' the wolf justified himself. Theo frowned more, before approaching his mate. The wolf really was beating his teeth with the cold. That Theo knew, a werewolf shouldn't have suffered the cold that way, much less with the mild air outside. It had been a little over a month since they had had a positive response to the heat, yet until then Liam had been the usual one. Except for the attacks of sudden and absurd hunger that they took on him. ''Did you call Deaton? - asked the chimera, he shook his head - Do you want me to call him?'' he said then. 

Liam seemed to grumble something he couldn't understand. The chimera looked up at the sky before giving a snort and heading out of the room. He reached the living room, where his phone stood on display on the table. He grabbed it, and ignoring his mate's moans he dialed the druid's number. That answered after not even three rings, and Theo explained to him how the wolf was. When he closed the call, he returned to his room, where Liam had totally curled up in the duvet, and if Theo had pushed him, it wouldn't have taken long to fall. The chimera sighed, before taking off his shirt, and at that moment the wolf's eyes suddenly became interested, as he watched him take off his shoes, remaining only with his jeans on. ''What are you doing?'' asked the other with a lump in his throat. Theo rolled his eyes, climbing onto the bed and pushing the duvet back from the other's body. ''What are you doing? - the smallest growled- I told you that I'm co-'' 

''That you are cold, yes, I got it. Come here'' Theo told him, and he stared at him as if he had gone crazy, but then Liam just shrugged and walked over to his mate. When his body adhered to the chimera's, the cold he felt disappeared suddenly, and the heat of the other's body seemed suddenly to ignite him everywhere. He raised his blue eyes wide open on him, and Theo barely chuckled ... "Did the cold go away?" asked him teasing him. But the wolf seemed so surprised that he didn't even reply. ''How did you do it? I've been like this since morning'' Liam muttered. ''Deaton said that yours is a normal reaction. Your body needs to have me close, that's all.'' Theo snorted in a smile.

Liam suddenly blushed, but hid his face in his mate's neck. ''Thanks'' he whispered very softly against his skin, and the chimera just nodded, surrounding his waist with one arm.

  
*

  
 

''Liam, fuck - Theo growled - I told you to calm down'' 

''No, that I don't calm down - he growled in response - what the fuck were you doing with him?'' The wolf seemed possessed, and Theo's answers seemed to be worth nothing. Everything just seemed to make the situation worse. Liam was going crazy to say the least, and all because he had been late for a couple of hours at work with his friend Davis. ''We were finishing a project'' he snorted the chimera letting himself fall on the sofa with a distressed air. He was fucking tired, and the mate's paranoia were not helping him at all. It had been three months since the end of the heat, and Liam's belly was still flat, only a very slight swelling invisible to human eyes, yet his emotional state was clearly visible to everyone. The point was that since a few days ago he was really exaggerating. He started by looking more and more for physical contact, as if for security, and Theo figured it out, felt it, and didn't mind at all, because he could have him even closer than usual. But then he went through being hopelessly sticky, and now his jealousy rose a step a day. And Theo really didn't understand what the hell he was up at times, yet he felt very well what he felt. ''And why didn't you pick up the phone? - continued the wolf - Do you get so bored?'' 

Theo shot him an exasperated look, before suppressing a growl that threatened to shake the whole floor. "Listen at least how much bullshit are you saying? You can feel very well what I feel, so stop it'' 

''No, because it's your fault. You've been doing nothing than disappear lately, and I. . .I-'' the wolf murmured with blue eyes that were suddenly shiny. 

''Christ, don't cry, okay? Don't dare to start crying'' the chimera growled unintentionally, and the wolf began to cry in response, jolting at the growl that the mate had issued. Theo even felt guilty, because then Liam wasn't helping. ''You and him. . - he stammered softly - you ..'' 

The chimera interrupted him with a growl, while his eyes turned yellow immediately. "Stop it," the older one shouted. "Do you think I can do that? I couldn't, however, because we're bonded, Liam. And even if I could I would never do it. What the hell do you think I am?'' and this time his growl really shook the whole apartment, and he didn't give a damn about someone hearing it. How could Liam think such a thing? After all they had built. He was so pissed at him that he would have punched him if it wasn't for the state he was in. The wolf seemed to start crying again, and perhaps this time he had really exaggerated. Because his Liam would have kicked his ass if he screamed at him like that, but the boy in front of him was in a special situation, and he realized that yes, he had perhaps exaggerated more than he should. His Liam now changed his mood from one second to the other, and it would have been like that for a good six months. Indeed, it probably would have been worse and worse. He saw him utter an almost forced sigh, and for a second it seemed as though the air couldn't get into his lungs. Theo snapped in alarm, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. ''Liam - he called him worried - Liam, what's up?'' 

''I don't know'' the smallest shouted exasperated letting himself be embraced by the embrace of the older. The chimera gave a tired sigh, and ignoring his mate's moans, dragged him into the room, making him lie down with him on the bed. Liam did so, but put an infinite distance between them anyway. The chimera sighed, before running a hand through his hair. ''I'm sorry, I didn't have to shout at you like this'' he said in his ear. The wolf shook his head, still not coming close. He looked more shaken than anything. 

''It's my fault - he sobbed - I'm the one who makes you angry for no reason'' 

''Hey, no. It's not your fault, okay? Stop crying though, I can't stand to see you like this'' Theo continued, and the wolf seemed to brighten up a little, stopping sobs and starting to breathe normally. ''Come here, pup'' the older called him again, and this time Liam rushed into that hug as quickly as possible. Theo sighed, holding him tightly. ''It's just that while I'm fine, then a thousand doubts assail me, and it's stupid and childish and you're tired from work and I. .'' 

''I know, Liam. It is OK. It's not your fault, I have to be a little more patient'' the chimera continued. The wolf did not seem very convinced, but nodded, finding warmth in his mate's embrace. For him it had become a habit to seek physical contact with each other continuously, and this was also due to his situation. He felt more protected when he had the other close, and he knew Theo never minded. 

''Lydia says your hormones are going crazy'' he told him calmly. Liam just nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. ''I'm sorry about before - he just stammered - I know very well that I don't have to be jealous'' 

Theo chuckled, caressing his hair absently. "It's okay, pup. I don't want you to get angry like this'' 

''Can you stay with me tomorrow?'' Liam asked in a whisper. The chimera seemed surprised by that question, but finally nodded, thinking that he would later call Davis warning him. "I'll stay with you, okay?" 

The wolf smiled, relaxing all the muscles, until a strange noise distracted him from his state of stillness. He sensed Theo's body suddenly stiffen, and he raised his face trying to figure out what was wrong, but what he saw left him stone. Theo was staring at him with wide eyes, as if he had just seen a ghost. ''What-'' Liam began and immediately stopped. The sound had distracted him again, but it wasn't an unknown sound, no. It was a sound that he recognized very well. _Tum tum_ A heart. A heart was beating and he realized that Theo's eyes were not peeling from his belly. The chimera was in total immobility, with eyes that shone with its own light. ''It is. . - Theo murmured slowly, almost as if he was afraid that the sound would stop - it's beautiful'' 

Liam bit his lip, excited and incredulous to hear that sound coming from himself. He felt a hand of his mate intertwine with his own, while the other raised his shirt touching that precise point. The chimera was smiling. The sound continued, incessantly. Where before you could hear two hearts beating fast, now you could hear three. Liam was still motionless, before he started to bite his lip again while he was about to restart to cry, because Theo passed a hand over his face gently, not removing the other from that point. ''I love you so much right now'' the chimera blew getting closer to him. Liam smiled at him and pulled him against him to hug him better. He just wanted to feel him next to him all the time. He let himself fall back on the bed, with Theo glued to him, and now the wolf was almost laughable, because now he was the other one who didn't want to know about leaving him for any reason. ''You look like a koala'' Liam said very softly, and the chimera snorted a chuckle. "Shut up," he said, chuckling and tightening his grip. 

The wolf lulled himself into that embrace, until he fell asleep slowly, lulled by the sound of his mate's heart and their child's.

  
 

*  
  
 

"I'm fucking terrified" the chimera growled in panic. ''Everything went well - Peter admonished him - what are you waiting to get in there?'' 

''It's just that. .'' 

"Only that once you get in there your life will change forever, yes, I know. It happens to everyone sooner or later'' the wolf bounced giving him a pat on the shoulder. He could hear the ecstatic cries of Lydia and Danielle out there. In fact, his girlfriend had been thrilled since they learned that Liam and Theo's baby would be a girl. Peter had lost count of how many clothes she had already bought, and he suspected that Liam and Theo would have preferred a male only because of Lydia. He smiled amused, watching the chimera in full panic. He could not blame him, if he was in gis place, he might already have fainted. The highlight was finding out that he was the father of an already grown girl. You could never see yourself in those shoes, not for the first few years at least. 

"And if she doesn't like me?" asked Theo shrugging. 

''She will like you. And then it's up to you to teach her to control herself, you know? I don't think Liam has patience with a wolf cub'' Peter said again, and he nodded, swallowing softly and deciding to open the damn door. Because the study of the Druid from a couple of hours to that part had become the damn door. Just hearing what Liam felt had spread him. The fact that his mate was a wolf, however, had facilitated the healing, and in fact when he entered the room, Liam was already much better. The cut in his abdomen was almost completely healed, and Lydia was sitting on the bed next to him, babbling about who knows what. Danielle smiled, repeating how sweet the little girl was, her eyes at heart were noticeable by a mile. When they noticed his presence, the banshee smiled at him with a different light in his eyes, almost encouraging, and stood up immediately. Theo just noticed in that moment that she had something extremely small in her hands, something that made his heartbeat accelerate immediately. The girl approached him, handing him the little girl, and he went into total panic again. What if did he drop her? What if he fainted? A chimera can pass out, right? Danielle chuckled at his expression, and he glanced at Liam who was staring at him amused. ''You will not let her fall - the banshee assured him - you will know how to take her'' Theo nodded slowly, and then with calculated movements he took that wren from Lydia's hands. The girl smiled when she saw him move in the right way immediately. It's always all natural, and it was true. The girl walked away, leaving the room silently, followed by Danielle who had put her hand on his shoulder smiling at him wholeheartedly. Liam smiled, noticing how his mate did not take his eyes off the child. He felt under his skin everything that Theo was feeling. Joy, wonder, surprise, fear, protection, love. When he finally looked up at him, the blue of his iris shone with its own light. He approached him, sitting next to him and alternating his gaze from the little creature in his arms to him. Liam put his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, and he turned to stare at him ecstatically. ''Is she our daughter?'' the chimera asked unbelieving. Liam chuckled, and nodded, laying his head on his shoulder. 

''Did you want a boy?'' Liam asked, and Theo looked at him amused. 

''Actually, I would have preferred a boy just to avoid all the jealousy'' he admitted, and Liam was already laughing at thinking about what he would be like in fifteen years. He would probably have stalked her, which would have made him a jealous father, besides being a typical Theo behavior. ''I can't wait to see you two bickering'' the wolf admitted looking up at the sky, the chimera gave him a dirty look, before being caught by the sound of a yawn, and by a movement. The girl in his arms had suddenly yawned, then opened her eyes. Blue sky. Theo smiled. ''She got your eyes'' he said to his mate. Liam smiled amused at that, and gave the chimera a sweet look. 

''She may have my eyes, but she looks just like you'' said the wolf. Theo continued to look at her ecstatically, until the child crossed her eyes with his own. Being looked at that way, by something so small and pure, was strange and comforting at the same time. For the first time in his life he understood what it meant to be a father. He looked at his daughter, and the only thing he felt was love. The little girl glowed her eyes yellow, and a little laugh escaped Liam, while Theo did the same with his, sensing the smell of protection that came from his daughter. He smiled, returning his normal eyes, and after a further yawn the child fell asleep again.

Theo smiled and then quietly passed her to Liam, who took her gently. ''She is beautiful'' the chimera continued. ''I know'' the wolf nodded. Theo put an arm around his shoulders, before approaching him fast. ''I love you'' he said to him, and Liam knew it very well, because he felt him constantly screaming at him with every fiber of his being. ''I love you too'' Liam answered him, and the chimera kissed him hard, making him giggle. 

''Mason will be here tomorrow - the wolf said between kisses - and tonight we can already go home'' Theo groaned, annoyed, because he already knew that Mason would invade his house for the next two weeks. Liam smiled, sensing his thoughts. "Stiles is coming next week" said Theo, and Liam nodded. 

''So - he said after a few seconds of silence - for the name'' 

''For the name, I would say that. .well, I like Veronica'' Liam told him, and the chimera nodded. "Veronica" Theo murmured, watching as she slept peacefully in his mate's arms. ''I didn't think I could be happier than this'' Liam sighed.

''Neither do I, pup'' Theo answered him, smiling like an idiot at Liam's groan for that nickname he had used for years now. The air of July and the heat began to feel even in that room. That year they would return to Beacon Hills, also because they had told Liam's parents a few months ago that they would adopt a child, and surely they could not hide Veronica for a long time. The little girl moved in her sleep, holding Liam's finger in reflex. Theo couldn't stop looking at them, and he never stopped smiling.

*  
  
 

"Are you going to stare at us any longer?" Liam opened an eye chuckling. Theo gave him a gentler look, and nodded. They were lying on the bed, one in front of the other with Veronica sleeping peacefully among them. She was just three weeks old, and Theo could consider that the first day they passed alone since she was born. Mason and Stiles had invaded his home for days, and Lydia and Danielle did nothing but come in and out of the door. ''Watching you is my favorite pastime'' muttered the chimera. 

Liam's eyes both opened this time, and he smiled, going to join his forehead with that of his mate. In a little while Veronica would have woken up and would have obviously requested her bottle that the chimera made punctually too hot. "She's so small," Theo said again. 

''It is normal that she is so small'' said the wolf. 

''I know, it's just that sometimes it seems almost surreal'' 

''It's normal, love'' Liam said sweetly. Theo nodded, starting to play with his mate's hair, in an extremely intimate and sweet gesture. ''I think we are responsible for her now, and it still seems incredible to me, sometimes I'm even afraid. I think I'm not up to it, you know'' the chimera admitted. 

Liam shook his head, and raised his hand intertwining it with Theo's. ''You will be an amazing dad - the wolf told him gently - I know it, ok? I know because you were amazing with me too, and even then you were afraid, yet now we are here'' 

Theo seemed to think about it for a few seconds, before nodding his head and smirking. "I would do anything for you two" murmured the chimera. Liam came a little closer, before leaving a light kiss on his lips. 

''I know'' he answered him, and Theo came even closer, until they were both tightened to him. ''You gave me so much - the chimera sighed - you gave me yourself, a new life, a family'' 

''Theo, you don't have to...'' 

''But I want to thank you, Liam. Without you I don't even know where I'd be now'' the older continued. 

''You gave me a lot too'' the wolf answered him. 

''I am nothing special - he shrugged - I was broken deeply, and you pull me back together, without asking me anything in return. You changed me, you pushed me to be better just because I could feel worthy of being with you'' 

''I fell in love with you as you are, Theo. I never asked you to change'' said Liam looking into his eyes. ''I know, I just wanted to be right for you. And I am, I feel I have forgiven myself, at least a little. And when I look at you, and now Veronica too, I feel it was worth it to go all that way down. It's really worth it'' the chimera smiled at him. 

The smallest crouched down to him, feeling enveloped by his mate's embrace, and sighed closing his eyes. ''You are perfect like you are'' Liam answered him, feeling Theo's breath caressing his skin.

  
 

TO BE CONTINUED


	37. Perfect

**3 and a half years later. . .**

  
 

"What the hell is going on here?'' Theo shouted his eyes wide. The living room was a mess, torn pillows lay everywhere, while a Liam with his arms crossed stared furiously at his daughter. The little girl stared at her father with the same stubborn look he had, and was also grinning shamelessly. Now he began to understand why Liam was so annoyed when he was grinning. ''Ask your daughter'' the wolf growled. 

Theo let his gaze pass from one to the other, and Veronica let out an annoyed snort. Liam growled, and his eyes turned yellow in less than two seconds. The girl's did the same. "Don't snort with me," Liam growled. ''It is not right'' you beat the feet in the earth Veronica. ''Can I know what happened?'' the chimera intervened again. 

"You have to do what _I_ say," Liam said. 

''I hate you'' shouted the little girl, then running away to her room. Theo rolled his eyes as Liam growled, cursing violently. But the feeling of sadness came to him clearly and loudly. ''I will strangle her'' the mate advised him. 

''Liam, what. .'' 

''She has bitten one of her classmate in kindergarten. She hurt her, and it was pure luck that she didn't pull out her fangs'' the wolf informed him angrily. Theo's eyes widened. ''She did what?'' he was incredulous. ''Yeah, now tell me if I should get mad or not. She is three and a half years old, Theo. She must understand what she can do and what not with those who are not like us'' Liam continued. 

The chimera nodded, but he knew well that fighting was good for nothing. As much as his mate liked to say that his daughter was shamelessly clever like him, he also had to accept that her stubborness was all his own legacy. "She's still little, Liam. You know she still can't manage to control herself'' the chimera answered him. 

The wolf snorted, and Theo felt like laughing, because that was exactly what Veronica had done just before. He went over to Liam, and pulled him to give him a welcome back kiss. The wolf chuckled amused, before hugging him and relaxing against his mate. "I'm going to talk to her, okay?" the chimera asked. Liam nodded, letting him go. 

He took off his jacket, and walked along the corridor of their apartment, before slowly opening the door to his daughter's room. ''Can I?'' he asked in a calm voice. Veronica raised her blue eyes on him, the same eyes as his mate, and nodded, looking down. The movement made her hair to shake quickly. The curls rolled softly down to the shoulders, the same dark blond that dyed his hair. Theo entered, closing the door behind him, and going to sit on the floor beside her, his back clinging to the edge of the bed. ''Dad told me that you bit a little girl'' said Theo, going straight to the point. 

Veronica looked up at him, and bit her lip. Liam. That always made beat his heart, when he saw her make a gesture that came hopelessly from the other. Although for that particular movement he could not avoid jealousy a little. He knew too well that he would soon attract someone's attention, as Liam's had caught his own. ''I didn't want to do it on purpose. I got angry and...'' the girl tried but was interrupted by her father. ''Ronnie, the others are not like us. You can't bite them if you get angry'' he told her gently. 

"I didn't use our teeth," she replied. ''I know. But sometimes it can happen to lose control, and if you bite someone with our teeth, they would die. Only an alpha can bite someone, and it is dangerous even in that case'' Theo explained. 

''Like Uncle Scott?'' she asked. Theo smiled, and nodded. ''Yes, like Uncle Scott'' 

''Dad got so angry'' murmured his daughter. 

Theo chuckled, and spread his arm, inviting her to climb on him. Veronica didn't have to repeat it twice, and climbed onto her father's legs. "He's angry because he's worried about you. You have to be careful'' the chimera asked. 

She nodded before hugging him, and Theo ran his fingers through her hair. Even his way of sticking against him she had taken him from Liam. He giggled, and then stood up holding his daughter in his arms. ''I didn't want to tell him that I hate him. I was angry and...'' she murmured on the verge of tears. ''He knows that you didn't really mean - his father said to her sweetly - he is worried because he too often got angry'' 

''I know. Dad says he calmed down only when you were there'' the girl said again and Theo chuckled. Veronica had no problem handling anger, not like Liam. She was simply a very irascible girl, and she acted on impulse. ''What do you say if we go to apologize to dad?'' 

"Okay," the little one murmured in a sigh, before staring at her father ''uncle Peter told me that when someone makes me angry I have to punch him'' Theo's eyes widened, and he really wanted to burst to laugh, but probably then Liam would have kicked him too. He minimized the laughter with a cough. "Don't listen to everything Peter says, okay?" Theo did, and his daughter understood immediately, nodding vigorously. They returned to the living room, where Liam was staring insistently at a movie on the TV. Theo had Veronica come down from his arms, placing her on the ground and approaching his mate, to then sit beside him. He had fucking missed him all day. 

The girl remained standing, almost undecided, before approaching Liam, standing in front of him. Theo watched her amused, if there was anything her daughter had taken from him, it was certainly the difficulty in apologizing. ''Daddy?'' she said softly, calling the wolf's attention to herself. Liam looked down, waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry I bit that little girl, and made you angry. I won't do it again - said Veronica - and I'm sorry for what I told you. It is not true that I hate you, I love you'' Liam kept his eyes hard for a few more seconds before smiling softly and nodding. ''Okay'' the wolf answered him, and in less than two seconds he found his daughter on him, with Theo laughing silently beside them. He made her a tongue, and the chimera shook his head. "Can we have pizza tonight?" Veronica then asked. 

Liam nodded, pulling her hair back from her face. Theo looked at them, they were so beautiful, and they were his. ''Dad, how do you want pizza?'' asked Veronica pulling his shirt. Theo thought for a few seconds and then shrugged. ''Choose yourself, squirt'' he replied, and his daughter gave him one of those smiles with the dimples he loved so much. The girl rushed off the couch to run to the kitchen to get the phone so she could order them. Theo got closer to Liam, until he could caress his hair, and turned his face to kiss him better. He liked kissing him so much, it was incredibly relaxing for both of them. The wolf smiled on his lips, before his daughter's voice turned them away, making them turn towards her. "Yes - she was saying on the phone, and Liam frowned – yeah, with sooo much cheese. As soon as my dads finish kissing, I tell them'' Liam became all possible colors, while Theo started laughing so hard that they could hear him all the way to the street. ''Theo'' Liam's growl, he made Veronica laugh out loud.

*

''Ronnie, what is this mess?'' Liam paled entering the kitchen. The daughter broke into a sly laugh before shrugging her shoulders. ''I wanted to make cookies - she began - but then the package of flour exploded, and Dad said it was fun to throw it in the air'' Liam blinked, convinced that he had misunderstood, but the laughter that came from the bedroom it only made him nervous. ''Theo'' he broke into a growl, while his mate peeked out from the corridor. A smile that he would have wanted punch away. "Did you call me, pup?'' he asked, sly, and Liam really wanted to hit him. Because it didn't matter that years had passed, he was still embarrassed to death when the other called him that way, and in front of his daughter even more. "Did you tell Veronica to throw the flour in the air?" the wolf asked ignoring the tone of the other. The chimera raised an eyebrow, before glancing at her daughter who pretended not to notice. ''What would I tell you, squirt?'' he asked, while his eyes were tinged with gold. The little girl giggled, and faster than lightning she threw herself over the couch, trying to escape to the room, but Theo was faster and grabbed her and put her on his shoulders. ''No - the one screamed in panic - Dad let me go'' Liam looked up at the sky, glancing at the kitchen ''This was unfair'' Theo screamed, when he found himself landed, with his mate looking at him shocked, and the daughter who smiled happily on her stomach. "You taught me that," she said, alluding to blinding the opponent. 

''Theo'' Liam growled calling him and staring. ''What? - he muttered that - She must learn to defend herself'' 

''She is only four years old, Theo'' the wolf said crossing his arms to his chest. ''You never know'' replied the chimera in a grin. Veronica jumped to her feet, approaching Liam and pulling at his jeans pocket, and the wolf lowered his face to look at her. ''What is it?'' 

''Can we make cookies all together?'' she asked, biting her lip, and if Liam didn't know she was Theo's daughter, she could have tricked him with that angel face. He really did not dare to imagine what a poor boy would have been caught up by his daughter someday. That made him laugh at the thought. "If you and your father cleaned up all the mess you made, then we can also make cookies," he told her, adjusting her hair. She smiled, and immediately headed for the kitchen, picking up the bowl from the floor. ''I didn't do anything'' she complained, but at the look the wolf gave her she also splashed in the kitchen. And Liam really thought he could make cookies, if he didn't find himself covered in chocolate and flour within ten minutes. Because apparently, according to Veronica, Theo used to say that food struggles were a fun thing impossibile to avoid. And even if he was angry, he couldn't complain about that a few hours later, seen the way Theo had taken away all the chocolate he had on his face with kisses and bites.

  
 

*

  
 

''Your daughter is smarter than you'' Stiles chuckled giving him a pat on the shoulder. Theo snorted a laugh, barely nodding. They had returned to Beacon Hills that summer, just a month or so to allow the whole pack to come together. Since Veronica was born, they usually came back just to let Liam's parents stay with her niece, as right as it was. Veronica had turned four the month before, on July 17th, and was bursting with liveliness. ''I know, but he also took a lot from Liam. I notice it more and more every day - the chimera smiled - the way he has to bite his lip, or throw himself into things without thinking about it'' 

''It turned out a nice mix, you know?'' his friend confessed to him. Theo knew that Stiles was happy for them, he could feel it, but he also knew well how much it still hurt for him. He certainly didn't blame him, he too could not have avoided thinking about how things would be if Derek hadn't died. They probably would also put up families, and he saw it how Stiles was fond of Veronica, who would be the happiest guy in the world. "Sometimes it seems to me that she grows so fast," the chimera muttered. 

Stiles nodded, and then bit his inner cheek. ''I met someone - he threw the human there, and Theo turned to look at him in surprise - he's not like Derek, but. .'' 

''Stiles...'' Theo started to stop him, but he smiled, shaking his head. ''No, I... I meant that he doesn't look like him at all - he admitted with a sigh - His name is Jon, he has hair like yours, your same color and he has the grayest eyes I've ever seen. They are incredible'' Theo turned to look at him, his breath caught in his throat. Because really, he would have expected everything, but not that. For years he had tried to lift Stiles out of the black hole he lived alone with himself, and now he threw him a bomb like that. ''Really?'' asked the chimera, incredulous. 

They were in Scott's backyard, which he had decided to organize a barbecue that day, for some kind of absurd reason. In fact, Theo didn't expect him and Malia to last, but instead they were still there, more united than before. ''Yes, it's beautiful, you know? The feeling of not being alone anymore, not that you allowed me, but I know you were worried'' the human said. 

"I'm happy for you, you know," Theo told him. Stiles nodded. ''If you could choose, it is obvious that I would choose what you have. I would like to get Derek back, bond myself to him and build a family - the boy murmured, glancing further, where Liam was playing with his daughter, half lying on the lawn and half on him - I know I can't have him, yet when I met Jon a few months ago it was like suddenly waking up. I felt that I was alive, that I wasn't dead too. He. . .I couldn't even explain it to you, but it's like Derek was in him. Sometimes he says things, or makes gestures that I seem to have already seen in Derek'' 

''Did you talk about him?'' asked Theo, unable to avoid a smile from peeping over his face, when he heard Liam growl in exasperation, while Veronica threw herself at him for the thousandth time, before trying to make Scott fall to the ground. Successful attempt. Danielle who had gone with them and who had conquered the whole pack burst out laughing with Lydia. "Yes, I did" Stiles smiled, "and he never thought he could take Derek's place, not even for a moment. He understood me, and I understood him'' 

''I want you to be happy, Stiles, and this Jon looks like..'' 

''He seems the right one, I know," the human chuckled, and Theo squeezed his shoulder, before being swept away by a tornado that had the same color as his hair. ''Squirt?'' the chimera called her back under Stiles' amused gaze. ''Dad says that you are beautiful even from afar'' she burst out, and the human burst out laughing with Theo, while they saw Liam blush and let himself fall on the lawn. Veronica struggled out of Theo's grip, only to return to Liam and be able to throw herself back at him. The wolf gave an exasperated look at his mate, but the chimera just answered him with a wink.

  
 

*

  
 

Liam gave yet another sigh as he closed the trunk of the car. It was only a couple of hours before the plane to Boston left, but they had to hurry if they didn't want to miss it. Danielle had to leave a few days before due to work. Theo and Veronica were still in his parents' house for the last greetings, then they would see each other again that Christmas. He climbed back onto the sidewalk, colliding with someone by mistake. He raised his face to apologize, but what he saw left him stone. ''Liam?'' the boy did as he opened his eyes. 

''Alex'' made the wolf in response. ''Hey, it seems forever. How are you?'' asked the human. Liam bit his lip, and finally decided to answer him. He hadn't seen the boy for almost ten years. ''Oh, I..I live in Boston, I mean- we live, me and...'' he continued, before being interrupted by a ringing voice. As usual. ''Daddy, Daddy, look what my grandfather gave me'' Veronica screamed coming out, and stuck when she saw the unknown face that was with him. Alex looked struck, as if he had just seen a ghost, and Liam knew very well what he had seen. Although Veronica undoubtedly had his eyes, her face and features were Theo's. And even a blind man would have understood that. ''Hello - said the little girl - are you a friend of my dad?'' Alex blinked, nodding slowly, and at that moment Theo came behind them, revealing his presence. ''Squirt, how many times have I told you not to run?'' he said, turning to his daughter, before raising his eyes, and crumbling when he met Alex's. ''Alex - he said in fact, more surprised than anything else - I see that you met Veronica'' and the chimera could not avoid smiling by saying the name of his daughter. ''Yes, you are really beautiful, you know?'' the human smiled at her, and the little girl smiled back at him, almost happy with the compliment. ''Thanks'' she murmured, before taking Liam's hand, which squeezed her reflexively. ''So you two put up a family?'' asked the boy. Theo nodded, taking the bag his daughter had dragged across the driveway. ''Yes, we. .well, we moved to Boston for college, and you know how it is, in the end we made the decision to expand a little bit'' Liam replied by throwing a smile at the little girl he held by the hand. Alex nodded, and then took the phone from his jacket pocket. ''It was nice, guys. I have to run away to work, but I'm happy for you, really'' admitted the human, and Liam read sincerity in his beats. He smiled back at him, and he walked away. Veronica continued to stare at the tall, dark boy for a few seconds, before shrugging his shoulders and resuming Liam's attention to what his grandfather had given him. Theo looked at her smiling, and went over to leave a kiss on the cheek to his mate.

  
 

*

  
 

''Dad, is it true that Aunt Lydia is bearing a baby?'' Veronica shouted throwing open the front door. Theo turned to look at her with a smile, before nodding. The little girl climbed onto the sofa next to him, while Liam put his daughter's backpack in the armchair. ''Is it male or female?'' the child continued to ask. 

''It's still early to say, love. It takes a few months to know it'' Liam said sweetly. Theo grinned at that nickname. Liam called them both like that, and he wouldn't have been surprised to the contrary. ''Mmmh - she murmured - Dad, how do you make children?'' then asked innocently. Theo was about to burst out laughing, but before he could even continue, he jumped to his feet, grabbing his jacket. 

''Ask your father. He knows how to explain things better'' the chimera quickly said, before opening the door and splashing away. he heard Liam's growl from the street, and he burst out laughing. ''Daddy?'' Liam turned to stare at his daughter, before slapping his hand in the face. Those were moments when he would have preferred that his daughter was not as sharp as his father. ''Your father knows very well, why don't we wait for him to come back so we can have him tell us?'' Liam said. 

Veronica grinned, almost understanding that this was a small revenge, and nodded vigorously. Then putting herself more comfortable against Liam. ''Okay. But then Dad won't want to kill us?'' she asked innocently. Liam chuckled, but shrugged. "Revenge" he just said, and she burst out laughing happy. ''Revenge'' she laughed clapping her hands. Okay, maybe he didn't mind so much that Veronica looked like Theo.

  
 

**A year later . . .**

  
 

''Remember me why we dropped Ronnie to Peter and Lydia?'' asked Liam out of breath. ''Because we are never alone, and I really needed to have you'' Theo breathed in response, before hugging Liam pulling him close. Since Veronica was there, they were alone a few times, and the chimera lacked being able to have his mate whenever he wanted. ''Yes, but our daughter is a tornado. And those two just had a baby, they're already messed up'' the wolf replied. ''Veronica is crazy about Thomas, and then I already imagine how that child can be when she starts talking. He's still Peter's son'' Theo chuckled. Liam nodded, and then kissed the chimera deeply, making him moan. ''Theo?'' then called him, and he turned on his side to look into his eyes. ''What?'' 

''You're thinking about it, right?'' Liam asked, and Theo knew very well what his mate was referring to. The truth was that yes, he had been thinking about it for a few weeks. He didn't even know why. "It's that I look at Veronica die from the desire to play with Thomas who is still small, and I think she is alone, and I have been for most of my life, before finding you, then.."

''Do you want another child?'' Liam asked him going straight to the point. Theo seemed to sigh, as if he were assessing it well. Not that Liam had never thought about the fact that Veronica wanted a brother or sister. He had made it understood several times in those months, when she did nothing but ask about Lydia's baby. And indeed, Liam knew what his mate meant, Veronica was not alone, but she was the only child to be more than human, and this often made her feel an outsider. ''You know it doesn't work like that for us'' the chimera chuckled. 

''I know, but if we were to go in heat again.. it would be good for me'' the wolf told him. 

Theo smiled at him before hugging him and closing his eyes. Danielle would go and get Veronica the next night, so they could still enjoy those moments of pure silence, before the house was again overrun with shrieks and growls.

  
 

*

  
 

''I'm happy for you - Mason chuckled next to him - Corey and I started the adoption practices. In a couple of months we'll have Mark all for us'' 

''Really? It was about time'' Liam laughed. 

''Yeah, I can't wait. Corey is more restless, but try not to show it'' the human grinned. They were sitting on the porch of the Hale's house. Peter had it remodeled the year before, after Thomas was born, so he had a place to stay in Beacon Hills that was completely theirs. Lydia was drinking wine with Malia and Danielle, while Corey and Scott tried to keep Thomas good, under Peter's exasperated gaze. He actually wondered if it was possible for a child of one and a half years to be so lively. "Theo is weird lately," Liam shrugged. He didn't even know why he was telling Mason. His best friend frowned. ''Really? You never had any problems'' the human raised an eyebrow. 

''I know, it's just that. . .there is something that he does not tell me. I thought it was a stressful time, but instead it has been going on for weeks'' 

''It is strange'' Mason scratched his head. Liam just nodded, glancing at Stiles and Jon, who were now talking to Peter. He was happy for his friend, after almost two years of relationship, Stiles had told Jon the truth about them, and he couldn't have avoided it since Scott was his best friend. The boy had been shocked, but for Liam he had guts, also because he had held up well, and he had also fit well into the pack. "Have you tried talking to him?" his best friend asked him again, and the wolf nodded, but shook his head almost resignedly. ''Yes, but he says that there is nothing wrong. And I believe him, if it were the other way I would feel it, but. . .is like a feeling that does not go away'' Liam tried to explain to him, and he nodded, almost focusing on trying to understand. Liam was about to turn to Scott, who seemed to be paralyzed, in fact everyone was. Had Malia just said she was pregnant or had she imagined it? 

Peter exploded hugging his daughter and alpha, and everyone laughed at Scott's face. Liam bet that if he had not been a wolf, he would have fainted, because he was whiter than a sheet. He chuckled, looking at him well, but he was still bursting with joy. Liam's gaze was captured by a swift movement at the edge of the woods. Suddenly Theo emerged a few yards away from him, and after a few seconds something fell on the chimera like lightning, ruining it on the ground. Theo burst out laughing, while Veronica laughed at him, unable to stop. Her hair was disheveled as she tried to grab her father's, continuing to roll on the ground. Liam immediately smiled seeing them play together, he knew how much Veronica liked to run in the woods, and above all challenge his father, even though Theo always won. Initially Liam expected that he would let her win, and instead he had found him worse than a child in those situations. Mason beside him, patted him on the shoulder, smiling at the scene as well. "I won," the chimera was saying. The daughter, in response, punched him in the chest. ''It is not fair, you are faster'' Veronica said. 

"That's the purpose, squirt" Theo chuckled at the girl's hurt face. As soon as Thomas saw Veronica, he dropped Corey to go to her. Those two loved each other, and Liam could not not be pleased. His daughter threw a tongue in the direction of her father, before going to Thomas and telling him who knows what about the leaves that were nearby. Theo glanced at Liam, and the wolf looked at him, tilting his head. What was it now? His mate waved him to come closer, and Liam did. Mason chuckled, and Liam thought that he knew something he didn't know, and the doubt became almost certain when he saw also Peter look at him. Lydia and Danielle gave each other an overly complicit look. "Come on" the chimera whispered in his ear, and Liam let go of his hand, while he dragged him away from the house and indiscreet ears. 

They distanced themselves a lot, so much so that Liam began to suspect that he wanted to confess to him a murder, not that it was impossible since there was Theo. The chimera stopped, and turned towards him leaving his hand, but making sure that Liam was sticking his back to a tree trunk. The wolf didn't understand what his intentions were, but then something hit him, strong and clear like a bucket of icy water. He knew that place very well, it was the same clearing where he went when he had problems with anger, the same one in which Theo had found him several times, the same one in which he had kissed him the first time. ''Why are we here?'' the wolf asked with his heart in his throat. ''It seemed the right place to ask it - the chimera answered him, feeling very well how the heart of his mate sped up in a fast way - I know that you did not expect it, not from someone like me, but. . .I have been thinking about it for a long time, and I realized that that is no longer enough for me, or rather, I still want more. I want to have you in every possible way, and I know that what we have cannot be replicated, the bond, our daughter, it's all so amazing and perfect that sometimes I think I'll suddenly wake up finding out that I've slept for years. Sometimes I think I must have done something extremely good in another life to have you here and now. Because despite having done horrible things, you are here. There are nights when I can't sleep, I look at you or Veronica sleeping all the time, as if I were really afraid of waking up. It may seem silly, but it's true. What we have is much deeper than any other bond, but it is something that we only know, and I see it as some guys look at you around, or as some would like to find the courage to ask you out. And I only know that I want others to understand that the answer would be no, because you are already belong to someone else. You're mine, Liam, and I don't want to think anything could take you away from me. Because I love you so fucking much, and if I couldn't feel it, I wouldn't know how to make you understand. I am jealous of every smile you make, and of every look you give. And I feel I want you more and more, even if it would be impossible. What I do know is that if I ever lost you my world would fall apart completely. I want to live you always, every day, for all the time to come. So . . .would you marry me, pup?'' 

Liam could also die at that moment, because he was so incredulous and blocked, and his salivation was under zero. He was still trying to let sink the words the other had just told him when Theo opened a small box in front of his eyes. A ring of white gold was there, waiting for an answer, as his mate did. And probably Theo would have died from anxiety if he hadn't been able to feel all that Liam felt at that moment. He felt surprise, joy and love coming to him like a flooding river under his skin. ''Do you really need an answer?'' the wolf came out with a lump in his throat. 

Theo chuckled, but nodded. Liam in response pulled him closer to kiss him, and for Theo was enough as an answer. He was kissing him again in that place, where he had done it the first time, and all that did nothing but make his blood rise to his brain, as he ran his hands through his hair. ''Yes, love, yes'' Liam breathed on his lips, with a smile and his eyes so bright that they could have blinded anyone, but not him. The chimera moved away just to put the ring on his finger, before throwing the box behind him, and started kissing him again. There were moments like that, in which Theo seemed to have never grown, when Liam still felt like the seventeen-year-old boy who lost his mind for him, the boy who ran away from himself every fucking day. 

"That asshole," Liam shouted then, moving away, Theo frowned - Mason knew it, didn't he? And he was there listening to my paranoia as if nothing had happened'' 

''Well, he and Peter and Lydia knew it. And also Danielle and Veronica actually, she chose the ring'' the mate chuckled. Liam rolled his eyes. ''She also asked me who of us will dress as a bride, obviously I told her you would do it'' the chimera laughed again, and certainly he didn't expect to get a punch in the nose. 

''Christ, Liam'' he growled holding the injured part. 

''You deserve it. What the hell are you talking about?'' 

''You like this thing about breaking my nose, eh pup?'' Theo muttered, while massaging slowly. Liam restrained himself, but then burst out laughing. ''I would say that if I didn't break it, things between us wouldn't be so good at all'' replied the wolf. 

''Probably'' the chimera chuckled before approaching him again. He pushed his hair back from his forehead before crossing his blue eyes into the blue ones. 

''Hey? - he called him - I love you'' 

''I love you too'' the wolf answered him with the most beautiful smile.

  
 

**Two and a half years later. . .**

  
 

''Jules, come here - Veronica screamed from her room - come and see'' Liam rolled his eyes as he saw the child start running to go to his sister. Theo behind him grinned as usual, while dimples formed around his mouth. ''Julian, don't run'' Theo scolded him. 

The child gave an exasperated sigh, not knowing whether to listen to his father or sister. Liam chuckled, before he started running for Veronica's umpteenth call. "Sorry, daddy," he shouted from the corridor, and Theo chuckled. 

“Poor little baby. Your daughter is a menace'' Liam commented. ''Ronnie really boss him around - Theo laughed - but they love each other. And anyway, it would also be your daughter'' 

''I know'' the wolf smiled, as he pulled the cookies out of the oven. Theo grabbed one, taking a bite and moaning for how good they were. There were only a few days to Christmas, and the tree towered in the living room, underneath the tree was full of presents, and Liam knew that Veronica tried to go and unwrap them when they didn't look. That is why Theo had placed empty boxes, while the real gifts were in the trunk of his car. Liam was laughing, because if Veronica had discovered it, it would have been trouble. The years had passed slow and fast at the same time, sometimes it still seemed impossible that they had grown up and that each of them got the life they wanted. Stiles and Jon were still together, and Liam thought it was final. Scott had become a vet, and he and Malia had had a little girl named Sarah who was very sweet. Lydia and Peter had married the year before, and Theo had been the best man even if at the last Peter seemed to want to run away panicked. The chimera still teased him for this. The banshee was bearing a baby girl who would be born three months later, and they had already decided to call her Allison. Liam had never known her, but seeing Scott's tears and smile had said it all. Mason and Corey instead, seemed to go crazy behind Mark, that child was a menace. Danielle, on the other hand, had caused a boy named Michael to lose his mind, but Liam was pretty sure it was the other way around. In any case, those two were perfect. 

And they. . . they had been together for fourteen years now, Theo was thirty-four and it was always more beautiful, he realized . Two years ago he had asked him to marry him, and after less than a month they had gone into heat, and from there Julian was born. The child would have turned two in February, while Veronica was seven and according to Liam the more she grew the more she became a hurricane. Julian was an angel instead. Theo said it was Liam's photocopy, except for the eyes. That blue ocean was undoubtedly a trademark of the chimera. Liam had to control two children, not counting Julian, because for him the children were Veronica and Theo, which always offended the chimera. However, they had married the year before, after Julian's birth, and needless to say that the baby had doubled their happiness, while Veronica's had skyrocketed. She adored her brother, she protected him, even though she seemed to be jealous at times. Julian on the other hand loved her out of all proportion. When he woke up at night for some nightmare, he never went to see him and Theo, he went straight to Veronica's room, and in the morning they found them sleeping in positions that made them laugh. To Liam it certainly could not displease that their children had such a beautiful relationship. When they had told Veronica the baby's name, she had begun to call him Jules, and then his nickname was born from there. Sometimes he wondered if all this was not a daydream, because it was too good. His mate was the most beautiful thing that could happen to him, and even though the years passed, he always seemed to come back in time. When they were alone or when Theo teased him playing with him, it was as if time had stopped. And maybe that was their secret, they kept looking at each other like the first day and behaving almost the same way. As if he were still that seventeen-year-old wolf with anger problems, and the other a devious and calculating chimera, but to which for some strange reason seemed to care only about him. He felt Theo lift him up making him sit on the kitchen counter, and that shook him up ''What is it?'' asked him. 

"I see you thoughtful," said the chimera, then smiled when he heard the laughter of the children coming from the end of the corridor. ''I was thinking of us, I mean everything. You know, the children and what we built'' the wolf told him. 

''If you had told me that years ago I probably would have taken you for crazy. But we're here, aren't we?'' said Theo. Liam nodded, and wrapped his arms around his neck, opening his legs to make room for him, and the chimera immediately came up to kiss him. ''I love you, pup'' he whispered him on the lips. ''I love you too, love'' he replied. Theo kissed him again, putting in that kiss all the happiness he felt, and the wolf felt it strong and clear. The feeling of the first time Liam had called him that way came back to visit him. He felt himself the luckiest being on the earth, after all the horrible things he had done, he found it hard to believe that he had succeeded in redeeming himself, and that he had even created a family. He who knew only the 'family' name and not the meaning. What he was sure of was that there were two distinct and separate Theos, the one before Liam, and the one after Liam. That boy he was kissing had changed everything, he was all that was good in him. 

''Daddy, daddy is snowing'' Veronica's voice came so loud that they came off only to chuckle. They turned, smiling as they watched the children glued to the window to watch the snow coming down. Veronica began to explain to Julian that they could go to the park to make a snowman, or the angels on the ground, and the child was staring at his sister mesmerized, smiling at every bow that fell and rested on the window sill. That scene warmed Liam's heart, so much that it tightened his mate more in the embrace. ''Who wants a cookie?'' Theo called them, and the two on command rushed into the kitchen. Julian climbed onto Liam's leg and grabbed him, making him sit on his leg, while still standing on the kitchen counter. Veronica, on the other hand, flung herself into Theo's arms, pretending to be held in his arms too. 

Julian began to nibble on a cookie, under Liam's sweet gaze, and Theo's heart melted at that sight, as when he came home from work late, and found those two in his bed, stuck to Liam. Veronica was telling how she couldn't wait to open the presents, and Liam listened to her saying that no, he wouldn't tell her what Santa had brought. Julian laughed at his sister's funny faces, and then shook a finger at Theo, the one where there was the ring, watching it interested. 

The chimera and the wolf glanced at each other, blue in the blue, before smiling. They felt what he was passing from one to the other. They had found themselves, almost by chance inside an hell, perhaps luckily or totally unexpectedly. And for this reason, they would have continued to love each other, in any case. And maybe in the future things would have continued to change, perhaps with another blonde head running around the house or with other everyday adventures. They would have continued to love each other like this, by chance or by fate, like the first time. But forever. Theo's blue eyes ran to Liam's blue ones. Everything was just perfect.

  
 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Hope you enjoy the story! I remind you this is not my story, but a translation from italian of the story written by the amazing Elly_46.
> 
> If you are interested in reading my Thiam fanfiction, check out my profile! ^__^


End file.
